Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri PnF
by BrunoProg64
Summary: La adaptación de algunos arcos del juego de Play Station 02: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri, continuando mi saga de Phineas y Ferb con Higurashi. Se agradecen reviews y demás.
1. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Nageki no Mori', el Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri. La letra trata de ser la fiel traducción, pero la he "estilizado" en lo que he podido. La traducción al inglés pertenece al usuario SilverKuroKi de YouTube. La traducción al español la hice yo.)

"**En lo profundo del bosque de los lamentos… las cigarras llorarán…"**

"**Era un día como cualquier otro… pero respiré en la fría briza…"**

"**En ese momento el tiempo se paró..."**

"**Sin Regreso… no se puede regresar…"**

"**Un niño perdido… busca un lugar de cobijo…"**

"**Para esos que quieren cambiar… y a los que cambiando están…"**

"**Vengan y dense una vuelta por aquí…"**

"**Escucho a alguien llorar, pero no sé de dónde es…"**

"**Quieto y silencioso iré a echar un vistazo…"**

"**Buenas noches queridos niños, sean buenos chicos y vayan a dormir… porque si no, esas manos los arrastrarán… / se los robarán…"**

"**Bajo de la luna… ¿Acaso esa sombra un árbol la invocó?"**

"**Cuando escuches un arrullo venir de ahí… el festival habrá empezado y las llamas desaparecerán una vez más…"**

"**Ahí dentro del bosque de las lamentaciones… las cigarras llorarán una vez más…"**

**I**

Un reloj sonaba a las 7 AM, indicando que era temprano y que la luz del sol había salido por fin.

- ¡Te gané de nuevo, tortuga!

Phineas Flynn se levantaba al igual que su hermano Ferb a un nuevo día de aventuras. Se levantó con Ferb… se vistió rápidamente… y luego bajó hacia el Patio.

Era un día tranquilo… pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones… Phineas decidió no hacer nada.

- Ferb… ya sé lo que haremos hoy… ¡No hacer nada!

Los dos hermanos se echaron en el pasto, para ratificar que ese día no harían absolutamente nada. Se tumbaron al suelo y dejaron que el viento soplase por sus cabellos, su ropa, su piel. Era una sensación perfecta. El mirar las nubes y tratar de buscar formas en ellas… cuando en realidad nuestra mente es quien le da dichas formas. Y en eso podían pasarse horas.

- ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Esa voz interrumpió su paso por el paraíso de la procrastinación. Era Isabella... que venía fiel a su costumbre de preguntarle a Phineas lo que hacía.

- Hola Isabella – dijo Phineas levantándose – Hoy decidimos no hacer nada… es un día precioso, por lo que pienso que hay que aprovecharlo disfrutando esos pequeños detalles.

- Yo también creo eso… por lo que te quería pedir ayuda…

- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, Isabella? Como dije, hoy no tenemos pensado…

- No es eso Phineas… las chicas y yo queremos ir de excursión al "Lago Barbafea" a oír la verdadera leyenda de ese lago.

- ¿Iremos con un guía? – preguntó Phineas.

- Nada de eso – dijo Gretchen – Es toda una misión de infiltración… ¡Es la clase de aventuras que les gustan, muchachos!

Phineas pensó un poco. ¿El pasar el día sentado en su patio o la posibilidad de revivir la verdadera leyenda de ese lago? ¿Cómo sería esa leyenda? ¿Una leyenda de corsarios, piratas, intriga y tesoros? Al pelirrojo le nació el espíritu de aventura y entonces…

- Ferb, creo que ya sé lo que verdaderamente haremos hoy…

Ferb respondió al reto de Phineas sacando de la nada un gorro de marinero, como indicando que esos dos hermanos querían y estaban dispuestos a lanzarse a la mar.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – dijo Candace saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

- Hola Candace… Ferb y yo ayudaremos a Isabella y la Tropa a una excursión al Lago Barbafea.

- No… ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Le diré a mamá!

- Candace… ¿En realidad quieres hacer eso? – preguntó Addyson.

- ¡Claro, esos chicos serán atrapados! ¡Ya lo verán!

- Y si te digo que Jeremy y su banda están preparándose para el Festival de Medio Verano. A Jeremy le daría pena no poder ver a tus hermanos… hasta podría cancelar su presentación – dijo Addyson - ¿Y tú no quieres eso, cierto?

Candace era demasiado impulsiva como para darse cuenta de que la estaban manipulando. Cometió el error de seguirle la corriente.

- ¡¿Jeremy está en donde será el festival?

- Y si nos vamos… tal vez puedan hablar sin interrupciones. ¿No te parece?

Candace cayó redondita en el tema. Quería estar con Jeremy… hablar con él, así que cedió.

- ¡Vayan a su lago, vayan a su lago, pero a mí déjenme con mi Jeremy! ¡Iré a arreglarme!

Candace se regresó corriendo a su habitación, para buscar el atuendo perfecto para verse con su amado Jeremy. Eso le dio tiempo a Isabella.

- ¡Bien hecho Addyson!

- De nada Isabella – respondió ella – Ahora vamos rápido al Lago.

- Pero chicas… - dijo Phineas – Ferb y yo deberemos construir algo que…

- No Phineas… sin inventos. Esto será una verdadera misión de infiltración… tenemos a un "cómplice" que nos contará la verdad.

- ¿Quién es ese cómplice? – preguntó Phineas.

- Bueno… son dos en realidad… - dijo Isabella.

- Oigan… ¿Y Perry? – dijo Gretchen interrumpiéndolos.

- Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto… - dijo Phineas.

- ¡Aquí está! – dijo Ferb cogiéndolo.

- ¡Muy bien, todos, Perry incluido nos vamos al lago Barbafea!

Y haciendo una pequeña barra los chicos y las exploradoras acordaron ir a descubrir la verdadera leyenda del Lago Barbafea.

**II**

(Parada del Autobus)

Los chicos, Perry y las exploradoras estaban esperando desde hace 10 minutos. No era mucho tiempo en realidad, pero Isabella era algo impaciente con el tema de la puntualidad.

- ¿Dónde está esta mujer…?

En eso sonó el ruido del claxon de una camioneta.

- Vaya… vaya… lamento mi demora…

Era una camioneta conducida por un hombre y una mujer de pelo largo y rubio. Vestía una falda color gris o casi negro y una blusa de color rosado y una chaqueta verde grande. El hombre por su parte, usaba una playera y un Jean, parecía alguien corriente.

- Este no es el trato que llegamos – dijo Isabella – Éramos nosotros solos…

- Pero que decidida eres… jejejeje… - dijo la mujer.

- Isabellla… ¿Quién es esta gente? – preguntó Phineas.

- Soy Victoria Watterson – se presentó ella – Soy una exploradora que conoce el lago Barbafea. Estoy seguro que quieren oír la verdadera historia.

- Y yo soy… Fred – dijo el hombre – Freddy, pero pueden llamarme Fred. Soy un colaborador de Victoria… hemos venido al Festival de Medio Verano que ocurre aquí…

- Fred es un explorador igual que yo – dijo Victoria – Así que les será de mucha ayuda si vamos al Lago Barbafea…

- Bueno… vamos entonces – dijo Isabella.

Los chicos, Perry y las exploradoras subieron a la camioneta y esta se puso en marcha hacia el Lago Barbafea. En eso Victoria miró a Phineas… que estaba algo… "intranquilo" a juzgar por su apariencia y decidió intervenir.

- ¿Saben cuál es la leyenda del Lago Barbafea?

- La de un Pirata que escondió su tesoro…

- No esa no. La verdadera leyenda del Lago Barbafea – dijo Victoria – Es una historia… que sólo los valientes pueden oír… es algo… que implica la existencia de seres de "otro mundo".

- ¿Y la leyenda del pirata que…?

- Esa leyenda es falsa… - dijo Victoria – Es una leyenda contada para niños…

Phineas y los demás tragaron en seco al oír a Victoria.

- Permítanme contarles la verdadera leyenda… si tienen el valor para oírla.

- Vamos… dila que no somos cobardes – dijo Isabella al sentirse "retada" de cierto modo.

Fred aminoró la velocidad de modo que Victoria pudiera narrar algo más cómoda.

- Hace muchos años… en la época de la América Profunda… existió en el Área Limítrofe una tribu indígena muy belicosa. Luchaban por los escasos recursos naturales que había en la zona, especialmente el control de Lago con otras tribus. Pero… estos guerreros eran famosos por su barbarie y a los capturados los lanzaban al lago atados de pies y manos. Ese lugar fue muy temido… y se le apodó el "Lago de los Demonios Flotadores", porque parecía que salían de la nada, como si emergieran del lago.

Victoria vio que los chicos se incomodaban algo con su narración. Ellos no conocían la leyenda… así que tenía que ser más detallada para que la sientan más profundamente. Era lo que tenían las leyendas orales. Que más que su contenido, depende el modo en el que las narren. Y Victoria sabía que contando algo, lo que sea, con un tono de voz… de misterio, se podía despertar la curiosidad de muchos.

- Hasta que de repente, un hombre llegó a las costas del país. Una especie de unificador, un extranjero que prometió a los otros paz y liberarse de los habitantes del Lago de los Demonios Flotadores. Se hacía llamar Oyashiro. Este hombre organizó y con la ayuda de unos métodos ingeniosos… exterminó a la tribu de los Demonios Flotadores. Los demás organizaron un festival en su honor… el Festival de Medio Verano. Sus métodos fueron crueles, casi similares a los de los antiguos nativos, por lo que en ese Festival los rebeldes eran sacrificados en solemnes ceremonias y sometidos a torturas para lanzarlos al lago. Sus métodos asustaban a muchos… y él al exterminar a los restantes, se proclamó el gobernador de ese lugar y se llamó Oyashiro-sama. Posteriormente cuando murió las leyendas dicen que su alma ascendió a los cielos y mira con ojos de águila a los demonios atrapados en el lago. ¿Una leyenda terrible, no?

- ¿Cómo… es que… nosotros no hayamos oído nunca de esa leyenda?

- Porque esa leyenda… - dijo Victoria – Ha sido ocultada a las nuevas generaciones… porque cuando llegaron los Colonos de las 13 Colonias, la consideraron demoníaca y destruyeron todo lo que se podía saber de ella…

- ¿Y ustedes como saben…?

- En 1997 se descubrió una cueva donde unos colonos rebeldes habían organizado una especie de "secta" hacia Oyashiro-sama, preservando la leyenda y sus hechos hasta nosotros. Rebeldes que dicen que tenían un culto secreto hacia ese dios…

En ese momento un sonido de frenado hizo saber que habían llegado todos a su destino. El lago.


	2. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**III**

De repente el entusiasmo de Phineas se había esfumado. Estaba algo nervioso tras oír la verdadera historia del lago al que fueron creyendo que era un juego de niños.

- Ya hemos llegado… ¿Quieren bajar a conocer la cueva "base"? Así se llama el lugar donde están los manuscritos y demás.

- Cl… claro… - dijo Phineas.

- Claro – dijo Isabella – La Tropa no le tiene miedo a nada, ¿verdad?

- ¡La Tropa 46231 no conoce el miedo! – dijeron en coro.

Ferb hizo una seña como diciendo que no tenía miedo y bajaron todos del auto. Se podía ver el lago. Era un día soleado y bastante alegre… pero no tanto por la narración de lo que había pasado en el lago. Phineas bajó y miró algo intranquilo el área donde estaba.

- ¿No bajará Perry? ¿No quieres que nos acompañe? – preguntó Ferb.

- Esto… claro… Perry… debe venir con nosotros – dijo Phineas sacando a Perry del auto.

Phineas cargó al ornitorrinco y avanzó con Victoria y Fred. Ellos con las exploradoras caminaron hacia una cueva. En la entrada se detuvo y mirando hacia arriba empezó:

- Todos los que entren aquí, abandonen toda esperanza. Bienvenidos a la puerta del Inframundo.

- Me estás asustando Victoria… - dijo Phineas cogiendo a Perry.

- Jejejejee… es sólo una broma tontito – respondió ella – Oyashiro-sama ya está muerto. ¿O acaso su alma vaga en la cueva y en este lago?

- Victoria… no creo que Phineas…

- ¡Oh, tranquilo Fred! Es sólo una bromita que les hago… ¿O acaso tienen miedo? – dijo jugando Victoria al atemorizado Phineas.

- Vamos Phineas… - dijo Isabella - ¿Acaso no vas a entrar?

- Ferb… ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Phineas.

Ferb miró con un rostro de sorpresa a Phineas y le dio un golpe seco en la espalda.

- No seas gallina… - le dijo Ferb en voz baja – Es una leyenda…

Phineas se dio valor el solo y mirando a Perry le dijo:

- ¿Tú no crees en estas cosas… verdad chico?

Y como infundiéndose valor de Perry, decidió entrar con los demás en la cueva. Era un lugar oscuro, y piedras que salían de arriba y abajo hacían tortuosa la entrada y la caminata. Victoria iluminaba con su linterna el camino hacia la cueva y finalmente después de una larga caminata para Phineas llegaron.

- Estamos cerca de la llamada "Cueva Madre" una cueva que se divide en dos entradas, la primera que lleva a los pergaminos de los colonos rebeldes… y la segunda… la cueva donde estaba el Nuevo Santuario el cual levantaron a Oyashiro-sama. Dicen que ese santuario está maldito… y los que entren y lo profanen desencadenarán la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama.

- Suena algo… que no debemos intentar… ¿verdad? – dijo Phineas.

- Vaya Phineas… te creía más valiente… - dijo Isabella.

Aunque Phineas no lo aceptase… en el fondo el quería quedar bien ante Isabella. Y esa opinión definitvamente no era lo que quería de ella. Por lo que se armó de valor y propuso una acción muy temeraria. Y es que en el fondo tenía sentimientos… confusos, pero sentimientos.

- No vamos a ir a la cueva de pergaminos… ¡Vamos al Santuario!

- ¿Phineas… estás seguro? – dijo Addyson.

- ¡Bravo! Al fin un valiente… ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Phineas? Fred y yo íbamos a entrar igual.

- Isabella… acompáñame… es sólo una leyenda… ¿Qué daño nos puede hacer?

- Claro… - dijo ella – Pero… ¿Vas a llevar a Perry?

- Claro que sí… es un ornitorrinco y no hace gran cosa, mejor que se lance a la aventura.

- Pues está dicho… - dijo Victoria - ¡Vamos al Santuario!

En eso Ferb tomó a Phineas del hombro… y mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

- También iré con ustedes… es todo un reto por seguir.

- ¡Vamos Ferb! – dijo Phineas animado.

Y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cueva prohibida. Las piedras se hacían más filudas… y en ese momento, Victoria resbaló y en su caída, empujó a los demás.

- ¡Auuchh! – gritaron todos.

- Ah, lo siento, es que me resbalé – dijo Victoria – Espero que no se hayan hecho heridas…

- Yo no siento nada… - dijo Isabella – Creo que los chicos igual, ¿no?

- Deberíamos continuar el recorrido – dijo Victoria.

**IV**

El grupo siguió caminando a lo largo de la cueva. Y finalmente se detuvieron en un amplio pasaje, como excavado en la cueva.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! – gritó Ferb – Eso…

Eso que veía era la Estatua de un Hombre con una aureola y un vestido largo. Tenía una cola… como de ornitorrinco y sostenía un arma… como una daga en su mano derecha.

- Ese… es Oyashiro-sama, el origen de las Leyendas del Lago de los Demonios Flotadores – dijo Victoria – Pueden… sentir su presencia… al entrar en la cueva sagrada…

A lo largo de la cueva, se podían ver instrumentos de tortura varios que tal vez se usaron en Festivales de Medio Verano en esa época.

- Menos mal que esas épocas ya pasaron… - dijo Phineas.

- Nadie lo sabe… - dijo Victoria – Oyashiro-sama ascendió a los cielos… y las almas de esos rebeldes están atrapadas en el lago… o eso dice la leyenda…

- No inventes… - respondió Phineas queriéndose sacudir a Victoria de encima.

- Por algo se sigue celebrando el Festival de Medio Verano… ¿no? – respondió ella.

Phineas tragó en seco… ese punto de Victoria era válido. El Festival de Medio Verano se seguía realizando todos los años. ¿Alguna garantía que no era una especie de tapadera para alguna secta fanática de Oyashiro-sama? Porque la cueva no parecía tan decrépita realmente… parecía que realmente alguien se tomaba el trabajo de limpiarla.

- ¿Saben que significa Oyashiro-sama?

- El "Gran Oyashiro", ¿no? – dijo Isabella.

- Puede ser… pero en realidad significa "la deidad de cada 8 generaciones" – respondió Victoria - ¿Acaso esta es la época en la que regrese Oyashiro-sama?

(Nota del Autor: La palabra 'Oyashiro', dependiendo los Kanjis en como esté escrita significa 'la deidad es el templo en sí' o 'la deidad de cada 8 generaciones')

- Nosotros no creemos en maldiciones… ¿verdad, Ferb?

- Claro que no… - respondió su hermano.

Phineas se acercó a Ferb, como queriéndose defender del ambiente que emanaba la cueva de Oyashiro-sama… y fue entonces cuando notó que algo caía de su rodilla.

- ¿Ehh?

Al tocarse vio que estaba sangrando… producto de cuando cayó al suelo en esas filosas rocas.

- Pero que herida tienes… - dijo Victoria – Tengo alcohol aquí… la desinfectaré… - dijo ella tomando un vial de un líquido blanco y poniéndola sobre un algodón la aplicó fuertemente sobre la herida.

- No arde… - dijo Phineas - ¿Seguro que es alcohol?

- Claro… es un alcohol… especial… es uno nuevo que hace que no escueza. ¿Útil, no?

- Tiene razón… - dijo Phineas.

- Oigan chicos… - dijo Isabella - Creo que deberíamos regresar.

- Ustedes adelántense – dijo Victoria – Quiero hablar con Phineas…

Las exploradoras e Isabella miraron sorprendidas lo que dijo Victoria y se retiraron en silencio de ahí. Ferb así mismo. El único que se quedó era Fred. Victoria le miró y él se retiró también de ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Victoria? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- Quiero decirte que tengas cuidado… ¿No sabes acaso con quienes te juntas?

- ¿De qué está hablando…?

- Mira esto… en una palabra Ex-plo-ra-do-ras….

Y acercándole un periódico que tenía el bolsillo le hizo leer.

"_**Estudiante de Primaria Asesinado en Danville**_

_Conmoción causó el crimen de un estudiante el cual fue encontrado muerto con una nota que decía 'Traidor a la Tropa' en una Escuela Privada de la Localidad. El estudiante pertenecía a una Tropa de Exploradores, aunque la Policía no precisó a cuál de las tantas de la ciudad. En el bolsillo del cuerpo se encontraron sus bandas de la Tropa, todas partidas en dos. La policía está investigando y la población demanda un culpable…"_

A Phineas se le heló la sangre al leer esa nota.

- ¿No estará diciendo… que la Tropa 46231…?

- Nadie lo sabe… es una tropa desconocida… pero… ¿No te parece sospechoso que esta Tropa conozca la cueva? No pidieron dirección en ningún momento. ¿Acaso con un grupo tan numeroso como el de ellas… no sería fácil… ocultar un crimen?

- ¡No diga esas cosas… esto… Isabella…!

- Averígualo tu… sólo diré un nombre… "Louis". Eso es todo lo que sé… lo demás… podrás investigarlo tú si quieres – dijo Victoria y salió de ahí dejando a Phineas dubitativo…


	3. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**V**

El resto de ese día, Phineas no estuvo muy bien. Estuvo a la defensiva y se excusó en todo lo que pudo diciendo que estaba cansado por el tema de la excursión, cuando en realidad tenía miedo por lo que Victoria le había dicho… ¿Acaso Isabella… y sus amigas serían realmente asesinas? Recordó lo que dijo… "Louis". Y no podíamos negar el hecho de que conocieran la cueva sin pedirle mucha ayuda a Victoria.

Phineas se encerró en su habitación… y ni siquiera dejó que Ferb lo viera.

- Phineas… ¿Todo bien, hijo? – preguntó Linda.

- Está bien… - dijo Phineas sin siquiera abrir la puerta – Sólo quiero descansar… es todo…

- Si necesitas algo, aquí estaremos…

- Gracias mamá… - respondió Phineas.

En cuanto su madre se retiró, Phineas tomó el teléfono y decidió probar su suerte. Llamó a Isabella. Tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle.

- ¿Aló… Isabella? ¿Estás ahí?

- Hola Phineas… ¿Cómo te va?

- Yo… sigo cansado, pero quería hacerte una pregunta…

- Adelante… hazla…

- ¿Tú sabes algo de un tal... Louis? ¿Sabes quién es ni nada de eso?

- No menciones ese nombre jamás…

- ¿Eh?

- No menciones el nombre de ese traidor a nosotros. Al menos ya está maldito por Oyashiro-sama.

A Phineas se le heló la sangre al oír lo de "maldito por Oyashiro-sama".

- Eeeh… Isabella… no sé de qué estás hablando… la maldición de Oyashiro-sama es sólo un mito…

- ¿Acaso no crees en Oyashiro-sama?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo una maldición, es un leyenda… un mito!

- Veo que no haz sentido su presencia en tu vida… la presencia de Oyashiro-sama…

- ¿La… presencia…? Isabella… ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

- Phineas te lo diré porque eres tú y porque es imposible que nos traiciones… verás… para muchos, Louis se "trasladó"… pero en realidad… yo creo que fue víctima de Oyashiro-sama.

- ¿Pp… porqué… lo maldecirían?

- Louis fue un miembro de la Tropa… pero empezó a vender información… e inclusive… a profanar el santuario de Oyashiro-sama con sus malas amistades…

Phineas empezó a tener todavía más miedo. ¿Acaso aún el culto a Oyashiro-sama seguía existiendo? ¡Pero si era un culto brutal!

- Y hasta que llegó el momento en el que lo expulsamos de la organización… y bueno… supongo que luego Oyashiro-sama se encargó de todo lo demás…

- No… puede… ser… ¡Oyashiro-sama es sólo un mito!

- Existe… Oyashiro-sama… - dijo Isabella – No digas esas cosas Phineas… no quiero que se enoje contigo… porque… su enojo… es el enojo de los dioses…

- ¿¡Cómo esperas que crea algo así?

- Yo te lo diré… **porque lo he sentido…** cuando escuches unos pasos cerca de ti… o cuando veas a alguien pidiendo perdón… es que Oyashiro-sama quiere susurrante algo… su espíritu tiene que…

Phineas no aguantó más y colgó el teléfono. Su mirada cambió a una de desesperación. Quería encerrarse, pero eso traería sospechas… así que decidió hacer otra cosa.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y la dejó abierta. Luego bajó a la cocina, donde todos cenaban. Su madre se sorprendió al verlo bajar.

- Phineas… que sorpresa… ¿Tienes hambre, hijo?

- Si… pero creo que iré a comprar unos cereales…

- Pero tenemos los cereales POW. ¿No son esos tus favoritos…?

- Si… pero yo… quiero probar el otro modelo. No me tardo nada, ¿si?

Phineas salió de la casa y pasó por el patio. Empezó a caminar hacia la calle.

- Estoy en peligro… mi familia está en peligro. Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo…

En eso empezó a oír pasos… como que acompasaban los suyos. Intentó ir más deprisa… y vio que esos pasos iban al mismo ritmo que los suyos. ¿Acaso… ya había sido maldecido por Oyashiro-sama? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Phineas metió mano en su bolsillo y tomando algo que tenía en él, dio la vuelta rápidamente… tan sólo para verse solo. Nadie le estaba siguiendo.

**VI**

Nadie le estaba siguiendo… pero podía jurar que había oído esos pasos. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió… tan sólo el ruido de un gato se oyó por la zona. Así mismo se podía ver a los postes de luz titilando por su antigüedad. Pero nadie seguía a Phineas.

Phineas empezó a caminar y volvió a oír las pisadas. Se giró violentamente y no encontró nada.

- ¿Esto… es una broma, verdad?

Al no obtener respuesta siguió caminando por la calle. Quería respuestas, por lo que se detuvo en una tienda de TVs donde algo llamó mucho su atención.

"_Nuestros sentimientos son lo que nos define como personas. Si damos paso al odio… o al temor, las energías del universo se unen hacia nosotros… es la llamada Ley del Balance, por lo que si nos sentimos tristes, atraeremos todo lo triste a nuestra vida y si nosotros estamos alegres, no importa la situación… lo alegre será atraído hacia nosotros. Lo dice nuestro experto en…"_

(Nota del Autor: La llamada 'Ley del Balance' pertenece al libro 'El Secreto' de Rhonda Bryne en la que postula algo similar a lo anterior. Personalmente considero que sus ideas no tienen ninguna base científica ni racional… y las cuales han dado pie a múltiples errores)

- ¿Ley… del Balance? ¿Esto es…?

- ¡Phineas, Phineas! – dijo Irving saliendo de la nada y encontrándose con el muchacho.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! – gritó Phineas -¡Irving! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… pues yo he estado siguiéndote… como soy tu más grande fan y te he visto algo raro el día de hoy, he creído que debía averiguar lo que te pasaba y…

-¿Me… haz… seguido?

- Si, como iba diciendo yo…

Phineas dejó de oír a Irving y entendió que toda su paranoia había sido injustificada. Irving lo estaba siguiendo, apurándose cuando él lo hacía, explicando las pisadas que Isabella atribuía a Oyashiro-sama. ¿Pero… acaso todo eso no era una coincidencia?

- Irving… - dijo Phineas - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Lo que tú me pidas…

- ¿Qué sabes… de Oyashiro-sama?

La alegre mirada de Irving cambió a una de timidez al oír eso.

- Phineas… ¿Realmente… quieres… saber… de ese… monstruo?

- ¿Monstruo?

- Oyashiro-sama… maldijo a un chico llamado Louis… ¡Y luego él murió! Todos los que lo conocemos tenemos miedo… porque… podría venir por nosotros.

- Irving… no creo que….

- ¡Oyashiro-sama, lo mató! ¡Ese chico… fue maldecido! ¡Eeeeeekkk!

- ¡Irving! ¡Escúchame! – dijo Phineas sacudiéndolo - ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? ¿No crees que hay algo raro en todo esto…?

- Oyashiro-sama… he oído sus pasos… su maldición se viene a mí…

- ¡Irving! – gritó Phineas - ¿No te has puesto a pensar que eso me has hecho pensar?

- ¿Qué dices… Phineas?

- Tú me estabas siguiendo… y me hiciste creer esos de las pisadas de Oyashiro-sama…

Irving en ese momento entendió su error y supo que le había faltado a Phineas.

- ¡Lo lamento, por favor perdóname! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

- Irving… lo oí hace un momento en la TV. Si tienes una actitud negativa, todo lo malo es atraído hacia ti. Eso es lo que creo que ha pasado… te has dejado conquistar por tu miedo y has pensado que Oyashiro-sama te seguía. Eso es sólo una leyenda…

- Gracias… Phineas… gracias…

Phineas se retiró de ahí y se dirigió a su casa. Sabía que con esa idea de la Ley del Balance podría sobreponerse. ¡Todo era un malentendido! ¡Inclusive lo de Isabella, que fue una broma de seguro!

Debe decirse que esa noche Phineas durmió bien… y es que al día siguiente, sonó su celular:

- ¿Diga…? – preguntó Phineas – Es temprano, ¿saben?

- Hola Phineas Flynn… soy el Inspector Rudolf. ¿Estuviste el día de ayer en el Lago Barbafea?

- Si… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con la policía esto?

- Phineas… lo que te voy a contar es algo secreto… Fred y Victoria fueron asesinados ayer.

- ¿¡Cómo dices? ¿Asesinados? – dijo Phineas incrédulo a lo que oía.


	4. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**VII**

- Fred y Victoria fueron asesinados ayer…

- ¿¡Cómo dices…? ¡Eso es…!

- Tienes que venir a la Estación de Policía para hablarlo… no es algo seguro aquí.

Phineas se levantó de su cama algo asustado y vistiéndose se dispuso a irse:

- Hijo… es algo temprano… ¿A dónde vas?

- Esto… yo… voy a tomar el aire… jejeje…

Una vez que salió de su casa fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la estación de policía. En ella estaban dos personas esperándolo:

- Phineas… este es el Inspector David. El Inspector Rudolf te dio la noticia porque David no estaba disponible. ¿Quiéres declarar con él?

- Claro… ¿Pero… cómo es que pasó…?

- Lo discutiremos en la oficina… - dijo David.

David y Phineas entraron a la oficina del primero. Era un lugar con un escritorio, un poster de la policía, aire acondicionado, una máquina de hacer café y un estante lleno de sobres. Así mismo, tenía un computador y una pequeña cajita con caramelos.

- Inspector David… ¿Qué le paso a…?

- Victoria y Fred fueron asesinados ayer. Sus cuerpos han sido encontrados esta mañana… en el Lago Barbafea… pensábamos si podrías darnos algunas pistas…

¿Lago Barbafea? No… no podía ser cierto… era… imposible… ellos habían estado ahí… con esos dos. "Piensa positivo, piensa positivo" pensó Phineas para sí.

- Victoria fue encontrada quemada en un cilindro… y Fred fue encontrado ahogado en el lago.

- Pero eso…

- Pensamos que fue algo relacionado con lo que llaman la 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama', que podría ser un extraño grupo de fanáticos cometiendo crímenes de odio…

Phineas entendió que eso de Oyashiro-sama no podía ser entonces una inocente broma de Irving, por lo que si quería respuestas… ¡Ese era el momento de obtenerlas!

- ¡Inspector! ¿Sabe usted algo del caso del niño explorador Louis?

- Esto… era otro caso de la 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama'.

- ¿Tuvo que ver con la Tropa…? – Phineas no dijo el número de la de Isabella - ¿…de exploradoras?

- Nunca logramos determinar la culpabilidad… todos los sospechosos decían que él fue "maldecido por Oyashiro-sama". Todos decían lo mismo… no logramos dar con el culpable.

- ¿Qué es todo eso de Oyashiro-sama?

- Desde hace unos años en el Festival del Medio Verano, ocurre casi siempre un crimen misterioso, pero muchos de los implicados suelen llamarlo así. El año pasado Louis… este año Victoria y Fred. Pero lo raro… es que casi siempre descubrimos que esas personas… habían entrado en la supuesta cueva de Oyashiro-sama en el Lago.

Phineas abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Las vidas de Isabella, de él y su hermano corrían peligro! Y en ese momento entendió lo que de Isabella "sintiendo" a Oyashiro-sama. ¡Era… que podía estar maldecida por profanar el santuario!

- En realidad… no sé nada de ellos…

- Si recuerdas algo, aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Llámame si de pronto averiguas o sabes algo.

- Lo haré… Inspector David.

Phineas salió de la Estación de Policía y caminó como perdido por la calle un tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué su mundo estaba dando vueltas tan… inesperadas? Hace unos días era el chico más feliz del mundo… y ahora… gente que conocía podía estar envuelta en un crimen. ¿Qué era todo eso…? Y lo peor… estaba haciéndolo todo él… ni siquiera estaba confiando en su hermano.

- ¡Y al diablo eso que me quieren hacer pensar! – dijo golpeando violentamente un poste con el puño cerrado - ¡Esto no es mi vida! ¡Mi vida no se puede volver un infierno! Ni Isabella está envuelta en eso de Oyashiro-sama, ni tuve nada que ver con lo de Victoria. Piensa positivo… piensa positivo… ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

Y es que la Negación es una de nuestros métodos de protección ante un cambio brusco…

(Habitación de Candace)

- Jeremy… ¿En serio? ¡¿Lo prometes?

- Candace… yo te llevaré a cantar en el escenario cuando mi grupo "Jeremy y los Incidentales" cante nuestra canción para el Festival. Será mi regalo de Festival… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Es genial, Jeremy!

- Así es Candace… pronto todos lo sabrán… pronto…

- … seremos novios, le pese a quien le pese… Jeremy…

Y embargada del amor, se despidió de Jeremy y le colgó.

**VIII**

(Nota del Autor: Quienes hayan leído o visto Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni saben que esta escena es uno de los detonantes globales. Además sepan que estos arcos son… más intensos que los primeros que escribí. Disfruten las nuevas versiones…)

Phineas caminaba por la calle hasta que vio un sitio donde vendían juguetes: "Juguetería Har-Har Toys". El chico caminó y entró para distraerse… ¡Era un niño después de todo!

- Y el juego de cartas es de adivinar… ¿Dónde está la carta? ¿Dónde está la otra?

Phineas decidió entrar al juego y como tenía una buena memoria, logró ganar el juego de cartas que el dependiente de la tienda le proponía.

- ¡Tenemos un ganador! ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

- Yo soy Phineas Flynn.

- ¡Phineas Flynn, te has ganado este gran patito de Ducky Momo, Edición Limitada!

Y entre aplausos, a Phineas le entregaron el gigantesco pato de dicha franquicia. Phineas miró un poco indiferente al Ducky Momo… no era algo exactamente que a él le gustase. Y se retiró de ahí lentamente, llevándose el gran Pato entre los vítores de los participantes.

Y justo… dos cuadras más arriba en esa misma calle…

- ¡Si no encuentro el Ducky Momo, Edición Limitada, serás un hermano malo!

- Suzy… estoy caminando lo más rápido que puedo. Ya llegaremos y yo te lo compraré… no te preocupes por eso…

- ¡Más te vale! Los hermanos mayores son buenos con sus hermanitas…

Nadie sabía porque Jeremy prefería a la manipuladora de su hermana. Cosas que pasan…

Pero había querido el destino que Jeremy saliese tarde por hablar con Candace… de modo que cuando llegaron a la tienda de juguetes.

- Lo siento… el Ducky Momo Edición Limitada ha sido agotado…

- ¿¡QUEEEÉ? – gritó Suzy dando a entender la verdadera desesperación - ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRO! ¡UWAAAAHH!

- Tranquilícese señorita… pero tenemos otro modelo que…

- ¡He querido la Edición Limitada! ¡Uwaaaahhhh!

- ¿Sabe quien se lo llevó? Tal vez pueda comprárselo…

- Lo siento… la Ley me impide divulgar quienes son mis compradores…

- ¡Jeremy, eres un hermano malo! ¡Malo, me prometiste el Ducky Momo! ¡Me lo prometiste!

- Suzy… cálmate por favor…

- ¡Waaaaah! ¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste! ¡Waaaaaahhh! ¡Todo es por estar hablando con la loca esa de tu enamorada! ¡Esa loca que…!

- ¡No hables así de ella! – y sonó un sonoro bofetazo conta Suzy. El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo por el suelo y rodando, sonó por toda la juguetería.

Jeremy es una persona… muy buena… pero se podía poner de malas si es que alguien insultaba algo que significaba mucho para él.

- ¡Joven! ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Es una niña!

- Es una niña que debe aprender a comportarse. Mucho nos enseñan a consentirlas… cuando hacen esto… hablan mal de la gente – respondió Jeremy.

- ¡Uwaaaahhh! ¡Malo! ¡Ya no eres mi hermanito Jeremy! ¡Uwaaaahh!

- Vámonos Suzy... vámonos de aquí…

Suzy supo que en ese momento tenía que dejar la careta de niña amable. ¡Habían atacado su cuerpo, le había pegado! Era hora de emplear la artillería pesada.

- Consigue… el Ducky Momo… - dijo suavemente.

- Ni hablar. Irás a tu casa, niña malcriada…

- Consíguelo o le diré a todos que me pegaste…

- ¿Ehh?

- Todos los de la tienda te han visto. Sólo falta que yo le diga a mamá y ella creerá que fuiste violento conmigo. Te castigará y no podrás ir al Festival de Medio Verano… ¿Qué dices, eh?

- Pero cómo tú…

- Será mejor que hagas lo que dice, jovencito – dijo el dependiente de la tienda – Estoy de acuerdo con la niña… o le consigues el Ducky Momo… o le diré todo a tus padres.

- ¿¡Pero… ella fue la que…?

- Lo lamento, nadie te cree. Por más que ames a esa chica… esas cosas no se hacen a una niña. O le compras su silencio… o te la verás con nosotros… - respondió el dependiente.

- ¿Quién… compró el Ducky Momo…?

- Phineas Flynn – dijo el dependiente.

Trasladémonos un momento al Jardín de la Famila Flynn. Estaban reunidos: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet y Bufford.

- ¿Qué harás ahora con eso? – preguntó Jeremy.

- Bueno… pienso que deberé regalarle a alguien el Ducky Momo.

"Por favor, que sea a mí" era lo que tanto Candace e Isabella pensaban. Era un momento de vacilación. ¿Quién posiblemente pueda disfrutarlo más? ¿A quién posiblemente le fuera a gustar? Isabella por su lado, esperaba que después de tanto tiempo… Phineas viera los sentimientos que ella le guardaba. Al menos un regalo… sería suficiente.

- Bueno chicos… yo… - dijo Phineas – Yo…

¿A quién podría darle el Ducky Momo? ¿A Isabella, que era su amiga, apoyaba en todos sus proyectos y que era una chica de su edad? ¿O a Candace, que era su antagonista, los acusó con su madre miles de veces… pero a pesar de todo era su hermana? Aunque por otro lado… Candace tenía ya 15 años… así que era demasiado grande para jugar con muñecas.

La Tensión aumentó en ese patio… y finalmente Phineas habló.

- Este regalo... este Ducky Momo, se lo regalaré a Isabella, porque creo que Candace ya no querrá y está grande para más muñecos felpudos en su cuarto. Jejejeje…

Y diciendo esto… Phineas le alcanzó el muñeco a Isabella. Ella era feliz. ¡Al fin Phineas correspondía en parte a ella! Había esperanza… ¡Había esperanza!

- ¡Bien hecho Phineas! – gritó Baljeet.

- ¡Así se hace! – dijo Bufford.

- Phineas… yo estoy muy contenta de todo esto… gracias de verdad… - dijo Isabella.

- De nada… seguro que a Candace no le importa… ¿verdad? Porque estás mayor para esto…

Candace se mordió la lengua. No podía admitir por su edad que era una fan de Ducky Momo. ¡Tenía 15 años, por amor a dios! Sería… algo que afectaría su popularidad, pero en el fondo ella quería realmente el Ducky Momo. Ya nada podía hacer… y al ver que indirectamente su propio hermano se reía de su gusto infantil, que todavía conservaba, se sintió verdaderamente triste. No por el hecho de que no le dieran el muñeco… sino de que Phineas no confiara en ella.

Pero siendo sinceros… ¿Esto no era algo que Candace no se había ganado a pulso? Todo el día acusándoles, molestándoles y demás. Era normal que su relación de hermanos con Phineas se arruinase un poco. ¡Pero si ella le salvó la vida cuando hubo lo del DVD de la Cámara de Tráfico! ¡A ella no le importó, porque eran hermanos! ¿Y Phineas le pagaba así? ¿Con el olvido?

En ese momento sonó el celular de Candace y escuchó la voz de Jeremy.

- ¿Candace?

- ¡Jeremy!

- Esto… necesito tu ayuda. Necesito conseguir un juguete de Ducky Momo.

- ¡Mi hermano tiene uno! ¡Phineas tiene uno!

- ¡Genial, voy para allá enseguida!

En pocos minutos, Jeremy llegó con Suzy. Candace vio a Jeremy… y un suspiro romántico salió de su cuerpo. Entonces Jeremy empezó:

- Candace… necesito el juguete de Ducky Momo. Es para un regalo de Suzy…

- Phineas… te compro el juguete de Ducky Momo…

- Ya se lo he dado a Isabella… - dijo Phineas - ¿Porqué no se lo pides a ella?

Candace se acercó hacia Isabella y entonces hizo la petición.

- Isabella… necesito ese juguete. Te daré lo que quieras a cambio.

- No, Candace – dijo ella. Era algo de Phineas y por eso jamás lo dejaría ir – Esto es un regalo que yo misma decidí conservar… porque me lo regaló Phineas.

- ¡Por favor, Isabella! – le pidió Jeremy – O si no…

Suzy en ese momento le quitó el celular a Jeremy, marcó un número y colgó. Sonrió confiada.

- ¿O si no, qué? Ya les dije… no les daré el Ducky Momo.

En ese momento un auto se detuvo. Era la Sra. Jhonson bajando de él.

- He oído todo en la Juguetería – dijo ella molesta – No sólo le pegaste a Suzy… sino que intentaste comprar su silencio con un Ducky Momo. Estoy decepcionado Jeremy Jhonson…

- Pero mamá… ¡Suzy en realidad…!

- ¡No digas ni una palabra! ¡Estás castigado, puedes ir olvidándote de tu Concierto de Medio Verano! ¡Castigado por alzarle la mano a tu hermanita!

En ese momento, el corazón de Candace se rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Su ilusión de cantar en el escenario y formalizar su amor… estaba destruida?

- Lo siento Candace… - dijo Jeremy – No debí obligarte a hacer esto… lo siento…


	5. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**IX**

- No debí obligarte a hacer esto… lo siento… - dijo Jeremy.

Candace supo que su felicidad… que su Festival de Medio Verano pendía de un hilo si es que no lo arreglaba. ¿Pero a estas alturas serviría de algo conseguir el Ducky Momo?

- ¡Estás castigado jovencito, por atreverte a levantarle la mano a tu hermanita!

Y en ese momento, como súbito relámpago, la Sra. Jhonson se llevó a Jeremy de ahí. Todo había acabado… adiós Festival de Medio Verano, adiós amor con Jeremy… todo ha sido consumado.

Candace se quedó sola, en el sentido amatorio, ya que estaba rodeada por Phineas, Ferb e Isabella. Entonces Phineas, que era torpe hasta para esto… empezó a intentar arreglar lo que él mismo había arruinado.

- ¿Candace… te sientes bien? Lamento lo del Ducky…

- ¡Déjame ya! No sólo arruinas mi verano haciéndome quedar como loca por sus estrafalarias cosas… ¡Si no que ahora mi amor… mi Jeremy…!

- Pero todo fue por Suzy y Jeremy que… - dijo Isabella.

- ¡Cállate Isabella! Cállate… ¿No lo sabes, no? ¡Suzy es malvada! ¡Ella seguro orquestó todo eso… porque no quiere perder a Jeremy! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

- Candace… - dijo Phineas – Suzy es solo una niñita… ¿Cómo puedes hablar mal de ella?

- No digo yo que nadie me cree… ¡Te odio Phineas, te odio Isabella, te odio Ferb! ¡Uwaaahhh!

Y dándole un empujón a Phineas se salió corriendo del patio y se encerró en su habitación. Lloraba lágrimas de tristeza… pero a la vez sentía odio en su interior. Odiaba a su hermano… más que nada por el ridículo que le hizo pasar. ¿Pero realmente él tenía la culpa, dando cuenta que ella escondía su fanatismo por Ducky Momo! No… claro que no… 'Los niños buenos obedecen a sus hermanas'. ¿Qué era sino lo que le hizo Phineas en todo ese tiempo? Todos esos inventos y demás… estaban destinados a hacerle quedar mal. ¡Hasta el día que se ofrecieron voluntarios a exponerse, lo hicieron con la intención de burlarse de ella! No eran niños buenos… era como ella los había llamado 'Son niños malos…'. ¿Y realmente la maldad merece el perdón? Claro… lo merece cuando la persona quiere arrepentirse.

Pero Phineas eligió darle el Ducky Momo a Isabella. Y todo porque 'Candace ya está grande para muñecos felpudos en su cuarto'. Y eso era lo que le dolía… saber que sus hermanos la consideraban 'mayor', 'aburrida' y demás.

Un momento… ¿Acaso ella no estaba exagerando? ¿Cómo cuando Jeremy pospuso su cita y pensó que planeaba dejarla? ¡Claro que no, era Jeremy el que estaba en peligro ahora! ¡Tenía razón!

Tenía razón porque sus hermanos más que nada estaba vez habían arruinado todo. Pero no sólo ellos… era Suzy. Esa loba en piel de oveja había detonado todo, había acusado a su hermano aún cuando él intentó conseguirle el Ducky Momo. Y entonces Candace sintió deseos de venganza. Especialmente contra Suzy… quería… hacerla sentir todo lo que ella sentía, toda esa frustración, todo ese odio… todo… lo que sentía pero no lograba expresar.

En esos pensamientos de venganza y de dolor, se pasó varias horas encerrada en su habitación.

- Candace… ¿Te sientes bien? Ferb y yo…

- ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!

Ella no quería oír a sus hermanos… no quería oír nada. Hasta que en ese momento… sonó su celular. Candace se molestó porque no estaba de humor para llamadas. Pero al ver el Caller ID pudo ver que se trataba de Stacy, por lo que decidió atender.

- Candace… acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No… nada está bien… todo está mal… ese maldito Phineas… y esa Suzy…

- Pues bueno… tengo algo que te puede interesar… - dijo Stacy – Es sobre Isabella…

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Es un e-mail anónimo que me llegó esta mañana. Dice algo sobre la Tropa de Isabella y un crimen a un tipo llamado Louis. Es la cobertura de un diario local al caso de hace un tiempo.

Candace dio un respingo al oír eso. ¿Isabella… estaba involucrada con un crimen? Abrió su e-mail y visualizó el artículo que le llegó vía Stacy.

- Aquí dice que Louis fue un explorador aceptado en la Tropa que fue brutalmente asesinado hace unos años. Se encontró una carta donde lo llamaban traidor a la Tropa por filtrar información… y que por eso sería presa de Oyashiro-sama.

Candace abrió los adjuntos y leyó la carta que fue publicada por el periódico.

"_A Louis,_

_Cuando leas esto estarás en un serio aprieto o posiblemente ya hayas sido llevado por Oyashiro-sama al infierno. Lo que hiciste a la Tropa no tiene nombre. Vendiste información, destruiste nuestra reputación… pero lo peor… llevaste a tus malas amistades que fuman y toman, a convertir el Santuario de Oyashiro-sama en un bar. Oyashiro-sama no tolerará eso. No sé cómo será tu vida en adelante, pero aseguro que será miserable. No escaparás de las pisadas de Oyashiro-sama, y sólo el podrá decidir sobre tu vida. No tienes a donde escapar… y no importa a quien pidas perdón, Oyashiro-sama nunca olvida. Pagarás a ser con lo más valioso que tengas…_

_Tu Directora de la Tropa."_

**X**

Candace no podía dar crédito a lo que leía.

- ¡Candace, Isabella y su Tropa mataron a ese pobre chico y lo excusaron basándose en la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

- ¿Pero cómo… es que ellos…?

- No lo sé… pero lo hicieron. Esa Tropa es muy capaz de muchas cosas, pueden ocultar todo… ocultar un crimen inclusive.

- ¿Tú crees que mis hermanos? ¿Qué ellos…?

- Candace no creo que Phineas y Ferb tengan algo que ver con esto tan horrible…

- ¿Pero cómo es que no está presa?

- El Alcalde ordenó cerrar la Investigación. El tema de Oyashiro-sama podría acabar con el Turismo del Lago Barbafea… - respondió Stacy – La muy maldita tiene licencia para matar en nombre de esa maldición… ¡Maldita Justicia!

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Candace. Colgó sin aviso previo a Stacy. Abrió su navegador de Internet y empezó a buscar información sobre Oyashiro-sama. Entonces leyó una nota de prensa publicada por el Museo de Historia Natural de Danville.

"_Museo de Historia Natural de Danville – Nota de Prensa_

_Con profundo pesar lamentamos la pérdida de Victoria Watterson y su colaborador, de nombre Fred, los cuales fueron asesinados en el Lago Barbafea en medio de su investigación sobre las antiguas tradiciones de esos lagos. El valor de la pérdida incalculable de estos dos eruditos…"_

Candace dejó de leer la nota de prensa. ¿Dos crímenes más? ¿Phineas regalándole algo a Isabella? Entonces pensó detenidamente en el regalo: Un Ducky Momo Edición Limitada. No era cualquier regalo, y dado que no eran novios, no podía ser algo de amor exactamente.

¿Y si lo que vio fue Phineas negociando una paga por su seguridad? Supo entonces que Phineas había apoyado indirectamente estos métodos. Pero supo que el alcalde paró la investigación por el tema del turismo. Eso quiere decir… que durante el Festival de Medio Verano, cualquier crimen rotulado como la 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama', es asumido como algo tabú y nadie ahonda en él.

- Jejejeje… ¡Suzy tiene los días contados! Adiós a todos mis problemas…

Pero inmediatamente pensó que atacar a Suzy la pondría directamente en la mira del sospechoso. Entonces decidió usar métodos más indirectos. Primero iría a por la mascota de Suzy. Eso haría parecer que Suzy cayó presa de la Maldición.

Candace esperó que fuera de noche. Cuando lo fue, tomó ropa negra y la usó para camuflarse en la oscuridad de los jardines urbanos. Llevaba una navaja… estaba dispuesta… a matar… a hacer creer a Suzy que estaba maldita por Oyashiro-sama… y tenía la coartada perfecta: La Tropa de Exploradoras.

Entro con sigilo al patio y se dirigió hacia la cabina del perro. Entró… y para su sorpresa no encontró nada. La cabina del Perro estaba vacía. ¿Cómo era posible…?

En ese momento sintió una gran luz posándose sobre ella.

- ¿Candace… que haces aquí?

Ella se sorprendió y al intentar hablar, movió el brazo y la navaja con la que planeaba su crimen cayó y quedó a la vista de Jeremy.

- No puedo creerlo Candace… ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Jeremy… yo… ¡Tienes que creerme, tu hermana es malvada, lo has vivido!

- ¡Pero tú te has rebajado a su nivel! ¡Has querido matar a su perro!

- ¡Jeremy, yo nunca…!

- ¡Vete Candace! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! No es esta la forma en la que quiero luchar contra Suzy. No creo que te siga amando después de esto… me has decepcionado…

- ¡Jeremy, por favor… yo siempre te he amado! ¡Por favor Jeremy…!

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, MATA PERROS, LARGO DE MI CASA AHORA!

Esas palabras tan duras le llegaron a Candace como clavos que entraban en su ya dolorido corazón. No sólo sus hermanos… ahora su novio… ¡Rayos, esa Suzy se las sabía todas! Pero en el fondo, Candace pensaba que Jeremy podía resistirse… podía reunir fuerzas para no ser "poseído" por el engaño de Suzy… pero la había echado… así que se sentía traicionada.

- ¡Jeremy, eres un idiota!

Y saliendo llorando se fue de ahí. Esa noche lloró hasta dormirse. Se sentía abandonada por todos… su hermano… su amante… todos le daban la espalda. Estaba sola… Candace Flynn… sola.

Al día siguiente leyó con horror la siguiente noticia publicada en la web de un diario local.

"_Joven Músico Desaparecido – Suspendido el Festival de Medio Verano_

_El joven Jeremy Jhonson, vocalista de la banda 'Jeremy y los Incidentales' desapareció de su casa ayer por la madrugada en circunstancias que no pudieron ser esclarecidas por la policía. Una recompensa se ha puesto para dar con el paradero del joven músico."_


	6. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**XI**

(Nota y Advertencia: Aquí empiezan los crímenes. Abstenerse sensibles, ya que he mejorado estas escenas según las Novelas Visuales)

- Jeremy… ha desaparecido… ¿Mi Jeremy…?

En ese momento ella empezó a gritar. Todo cuanto amaba se había perdido. Entonces supo que una cosa estaba en su mente. ¡Encontrar al culpable de todo!

Entonces una idea pasó por su mente. Suzy. ¡Ella no sólo le tendió una trampa con lo del Perro, sino que ahora le tendió esta con Jeremy! La maldad de esa niña no tenía límites. ¿Por qué no se volvía un héroe y la eliminaba del mundo para que no dañe a nadie más? No era descabellado. Perseo eliminó a Medusa por encargo y para evitar que si ella escapa, la vida de miles se pusiera en juego… entonces… ¿Por qué no podía hacerle ese favor al Área Limítrofe?

Pero también había otra cosa… ¿Qué eran esas extrañas muertes, conocidas como la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama? Ella no creía en un ente sobrenatural que era humano y tenía cola de Ornitorrinco. Era… ridículo… no era posible… eso obviamente era una leyenda creada por humanos para tapar una serie de crímenes.

Candace pensó un momento. El primer muerto fue Louis, un chico relacionado con la Tropa de Exploradoras. ¡Era evidente que un grupo de amigas con tantas habilidades sí que podría ocultar de forma inteligente un crimen! ¿Y luego estaban Victoria y Fred? ¿Pero cuál fue su delito? ¿Profanar el Santuario de Oyashiro-sama? ¡Claro que no! ¡Habían indagado sobre eso, estaban cerca de exponer el fraude y por eso murieron! Murieron como sacrificios a un falso dios. Pero ese no era Oyashiro-sama… era el Dios de las Exploradoras, un dios alimentado por un deseo extremo de triunfar, no importa el costo. Y supo que ese deseo mató a Louis, a Victoria y a Fred.

Supo entonces que debía vengarse… no sólo de Suzy… sino de Isabella… por el tema de las muertes, porque la otra posibilidad es que Jeremy haya sido ofrecido como sacrificio a Oyashiro-sama. Pero… ¿Y si la razón era castigarlo? ¿Y si ellas… en su locura pidieron a Jeremy el cantar para Oyashiro-sama y él se negase? Era una posibilidad… todo eso parecía ser una especie de secta fanática creada por las exploradoras…

- Debo vengar… a mi Jeremy…

¡Tonta! ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en lo peor? A lo mejor Jeremy seguía vivo… pero supo que si quería sacar esa información… tenía que captar a Isabella. Entonces armándose de valor para lo que sería algo que transformaría por completo su vida… se dirigió hacia el garaje de su casa.

En el garaje había una caja con planos. Candace la abrió rápidamente y rebuscó entre todos los planos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba:

"_**Plano 123 – Convertirnos en Agentes Secretos"**_

Candace vio las diferentes armas que habían diseñado para el plan de Agentes Secretos de sus hermanos y detuvo su atención en una en especial:

"_**Aturdidor / Táser – Modelo NAT2312"**_

La chica tomó las herramientas que había en el garaje y empezó la construcción del táser. Sabía que iba a vengarse y que posiblemente necesitase una ayuda más que su actitud y sus manos. Tenía que luchar… por Jeremy.

- En el fondo sé que tú estás vivo… y se lo sacaré a esa lideresa de pacotilla…

Pasó un par de horas en su táser. Había algo que la preocupaba de todos modos… ¿Cómo haría para que nadie interfiriera en su plan de venganza?

- Candace… hija… - dijo Lawrence – Vamos a salir por unos días. Como tu eres una persona grande, te dejaremos a cargo de tus hermanos… la Conferencia de Objetos de la Antigua Inglaterra va a comenzar… así que quedas a cargo…

El destino conspiraba para que Candace pudiera ejecutar su venganza. Se sonrió para ella, despidió a sus padres de una forma muy cordial, aunque en el fondo sus intenciones eran terribles. Una vez que se aseguró que sus padres estaban fuera, Candace caminó hacia la casa de Isabella. Se metió al patio y entró por atrás. No vio a la Sra. García Shapiro. Entonces tomó su celular y marcó al número de Isabella. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella se ocultó tras el mobiliario y esperó que Isabella saliera a contestar.

- ¿Aló?

Candace hizo un ruido como el de un espectro con su celular para asustar a Isabella.

- ¿Oyashiro-sama? ¿¡Eres tú?

¡Isabella también creía en ese dios falso! Había caído en su trampa. Candace tomo el táser y se acercó por detrás para tomar a Isabella por sorpresa.

- ¿A que no sabes… eh?

- ¿¡Quién es? – gritó Isabella.

Pero en ese momento Candace la tomó del cuello, de modo que si Isabella se resistía seria ahorcada. La mano de Candace posada sobre sus dos yugulares. Isabella supo que estaba perdida. Se giró suavemente para ver a su captor que era Candace mirándola con una expresión fría.

- Obedéceme… y te irá bien… - dijo Candace – Quiero que llames a Suzy… ahora mismo…

- Si… como… digas…

Isabella palideció y silenciosamente marcó el número de Suzy. Eso sería el inicio… de lo peor.

**XII**

- ¿Aló?

- Suzy… soy yo… Isabella… ¿Podrías venir a mi casa, por favor? Tenemos algo para ti…

- ¡Claro, enseguida voy para allá! ¿Qué será?

- Es una… sorpresa… - dijo Isabella fingiendo – Ven pronto…

Isabella colgó el teléfono cuando terminó. Miró a Candace con terror al verle con el táser y con una expresión fría… como si fuera un fantasma. Candace tomó con una mano el teléfono y marcó un número y luego colgó inmediatamente. El teléfono timbró al rato.

- Habla, Isabella… - dijo Candace fingiendo su voz – Mmm… entiendo… lo dejo todo en sus manos… y asegúrense que no haya ninguna filtración… adiós…

Y diciendo eso colgó. Isabella que estaba tomada del cuello no entendía nada.

- ¿Asegúrense que no haya filtraciones? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

- ¿Lo has oído…? – dijo Candace como sarcástica

- Yo… no estaba…

Candace apretó el cuello a Isabella y le tiró de los pelos, para tenerla cara a cara. La exploradora gimió por el dolor y en ese momento Candace la miró con dureza y empezó:

- Así como lo escuchas… Victoria y Fred han sido maldecidos por Oyashiro-sama. En serio fue algo muy desafortunado…

- Candace… ¿Pero de qué…?

- Fred fue encontrado ahogado en el Lago Barbafea y Victoria fue estrangulada y quemada en un barril en esas montañas…

- Pero cómo… ¿Cómo es que ellos… murieron así…?

- Sólo hay una explicación lógica Isabella… - dijo Candace - ¡La maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

Y encendió el táser y electrocutó a Isabella en el cuello, haciendo que su inconsciente cuerpo cayera. Sonó un ruido hueco… como el de una caja.

- Jeremy… al fin lo entendí. Entiendo que todo esto… es obra de esa Tropa… la Tropa de Exploradoras 46231, son los culpables… y te rescataré… de donde sea que te hayan secuestrado. Porque yo… ¡Resistiré! ¡No dejaré que me maten como a esos otros!

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Candace se acercó a la puerta y jaló el pestillo, abriéndola.

- Hola… - dijo Suzy entrando – Más vale que mi rega…

No pudo continuar. Candace apareció de la nada y le puso el táser al cuello, soltando la descarga y aturdiéndola. Suzy quedó en el suelo, mientras Candace veía con deleite el resultado de su plan. Había capturado a sus dos sospechosos…

- Ya tengo a mis dos sospechosos… ahora interrogarlos…

Pero entonces supo que no podía hacerlo ahí. Era muy sospechoso… y peligroso. Tomó el teléfono y marcó nuevamente…

- Hola… - dijo Candace fingiendo voz de Isabella - ¿Gretchen… conoces… alguna bodega abandonada por aquí?

- Isabella… hola… conozco la Bodega Abandonada Doofenshmirtz, ubicada en…

Candace tomó nota… y luego planeó algo para llevar a las inconscientes Suzy e Isabella. Fue al patio y encontró una caja enorme que decía "Refrigeradores del Área Limítrofe" y en ella colocó a las dos muchachas. Luego cerró la caja y la arrastró hacia afuera, donde pidió un Taxi hacia la Bodega Abandonada.

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada-aaaaaa!)

- ¿Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada? Interesante… aquí hay de todo para mi interrogatorio…

Entro con la caja tras pagar al taxista y vio todo un lugar amplio, con cajas de cargo y demás puestas a su disposición. Así mismo había metros de cable coaxial en el suelo, así como mercancías variadas. A Candace le llamó la atención una silla de ruedas que había en el lugar. Tomó a Suzy y la amarró a la silla, usando el cable coaxial, rodeando su abdomen, sus piernas y su cuello, para que no pudiera moverse. La chica seguía inconsciente, así que la dejó ahí. Luego sacó a Isabella y arrastrándola, la metió en una especie de jaula que había cerca… que más que Jaula, era un contenedor para vehículos, y cerró con la llave del mismo, encerrándola, como una prisión.

En ese momento, por alguna razón Isabella recuperó la conciencia. Se levantó lentamente, por el aturdimiento inicial… y cuando abrió los ojos bien, se dio cuenta de su tétrica situación.

- ¡Candace! ¿Por qué diablos estás actuando así?

- ¿Acaso la gran Jefa de la Tropa 46231 pensó que nadie la atraparía?

- Pues como la Jefa de la Tropa 46231… te ordeno que me saques de esta celda…

- ¡Jajaajajajaja! Pues esa 'orden' en tu estado actual es patética… debería haberse oído… más enérgica… aunque dado tu estado actual… tienes todas las de perder…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? – preguntó Isabella temerosa al oír las intenciones de Candace.

- Quemar a Victoria en un barril tuvo su gracia… ¿Pero cómo fue lo de Fred? ¿Lo obligaron a saltar al lago? De seguro sabía nadar…

- ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que yo lo sepa? – dijo Isabella asustándose.

- Oye Isabella… déjame decirte que no estás con tu Tropa… hablar así te hace quedar en ridículo, porque a mí no me das ningún miedo en absoluto… porque… si he llegado hasta aquí… ¿Crees que me vas a asustar por soltar tacos?

- Esto…

La voz de Candace cambió a un tono de voz tétrico.

- Ahora escúchame… y respóndeme: Sobre esas Misteriosas Muertes en Danville, llamadas la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama. ¿Acaso no eran más que una farsa para sus planes de Tropa?

Isabella se asustó al oír eso de Candace. No sabía que responder…

- Yo… creo… que eso fue el caso…

- ¿Cómo es que la Líder de la Tropa habla del tema tan vagamente? ¿Acaso esa maldición no era ejecutada según tu? ¿Acaso tú no maldijiste a Louis?

- ¿¡Cómo es que tu sabes…?

- Bueno… creo que me divertiré con Suzy antes para refrescarte la memoria…

- ¿¡Cómo es que sabes… lo de Louis?

- Ahh… te haces la interesante… pues responde… Louis murió por atacar los intereses de su tropa… ¿Pero porqué Victoria y Fred? ¿Acaso se acercaron mucho a la verdad?

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- Pues probemos algo mejor… ¿¡DÓNDE TIENEN A JEREMY?

- Jeremy… sólo sabe de él… su hermana…

- ¿Te haz enterado que esa muñeca que te dio Phineas fue robada de Suzy?

- ¿¡La robaron? ¡Jamás hubiera aceptado si supiera que…!

- Ah… no lo sabías… - dijo Candace – Creo que ya sé que pasó aquí…

Y dejando a Isabella se fue hacia donde Suzy. Ella seguía inconsciente, como dormida y entonces Candace le dio una patada a su silla.

- ¡Oye, niñita perfecta! ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de despertarte?

Suzy seguía sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que haciéndote la dormida te ignoraré y no te haré nada?

Suzy seguía tan inmóvil como siempre. Candace tiró de sus pelos y los arqueó jalándolos, para ver si hacía una mueca o algo… pero nada… el cuerpo seguía inmóvil, como un cadáver.

- Finges muy bien maldita… - dijo Candace – Es algo que esperaría de ti…

Candace sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor de cigarrillos. Lo encendió y vió la llama formarse. Luego se acercó a Suzy y le tiro de los pelos para verle el rostro y acercó la llama a sus ojos.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Verdad?

Nada… no hubo respuesta… por lo que Candace le puso la llama en la frente, quemándola y llenando el lugar de un olor a carne asada. Al ver que no respondía, movio el fuego hacia el ojo izquierdo… este se hinchó y reventó, pero Suzy no se movió. Candace entendió finalmente lo que pasaba… ¡Todo se había ido a la porra!

- Está muerta… ¡Joder! No me fastidies. No dijo nada… no me dijo donde está mi Jeremy… y lo peor… ¡Ha muerto sin sufrir! ¡Esto es imperdonable!

En eso y presa de su ira, tomó el cable coaxial que había en el piso y lo arqueó como látigo, lo rompió con los dientes, dejando la filuda parte del cable y empezó a golpear.

- ¡Imperdonable!

Y golpeando con el látigo una y otra vez el cuerpo de Suzy, el látigo entraba y rasgaba, cortaba, tajaba… y así siguió por muchos minutos, y la silla se movía por el meneo del látigo, hasta que cuando Candace dejó casi desfigurada a Suzy dejó caer el látigo.

- Te ha gustado… maldita cría…

Entonces Candace oyó un ruido… como unos pasos.

- ¿No serás… ese que me hablaron…? ¿Oyashiro-sama?

Pero entonces refrescó su cabeza. ¡Eso era una mentira!

- ¡Idiota! ¿Quién demonios va a creer en ti, eh?

Y tras ese brutal arranque de furia, se dirigió hacia Isabella… que estaba en la jaula con los ojos cerrados y como enrollada, queriendo no oír toda esa brutalidad que había hecho Candace contra Suzy, una niña "inocente" a ojos de Isabella.

- Isabella… - llamó Candace - ¿Sabes que es lo común en estos lugares, como bodegas?

- No lo sé… - dijo Isabella con miedo - ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

- ¡Pues haber prestado atención a clases, so tonta! Por aquí hay un sistema de drenaje… - Candace se dirigió hacia la silla de ruedas de Suzy y la movió hacia un extremo de la bodega – Dicho sistema comunica con las alcantarillas… lo cual es una forma simple de salir de aquí.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a llevar a Suzy hacia el extemo.

- ¡Candace! ¡¿Vas a tirar a Suzy por el desague? ¡No lo hagas!

- No… tan sólo voy a deshacerme del cadáver. Después de todo ya esta muerta…

Isabella miró a Suzy y entendió lo que pasaba. Grandes marcas y cortes estaban por todo su cuerpo, desfigurado… sin decir del ojo reventado por el fuego. Quiso vomitar…

- Eres cruel… - dijo Isabella tomando un respiro – Candace… ¿Por qué haces esto?

- A saber…

- ¿Es por Jeremy… no? ¿Le estás vengando, verdad?

- Sabes Isabella – dijo Candace deteniéndose – Pensándotelo bien, tenía razones para matar a esta cría estúpida. No fue porque hizo que su perro me mordiera, o me pusiera ardillas por doquier, o que su perro meara mis zapatos… sólo hay una… ¡Por ser una jodida mentirosa! ¡Lo dijo! ¡Me dijo que me atacaría si le quitaba a Jeremy de su lado! ¡Y lo de hoy era sólo un concierto! Pero ella no sólo me engañó, sino que engañó a Jeremy… y ocultó su perro para hacer que Jeremy me odie. Y luego… Jeremy desapareció. ¿Por qué… eh? ¿¡Por qué demonios, desapareció Jeremy?

Y diciendo esto pateó el cuerpo de Suzy. La silla cayó al suelo, la levantó igual.

- ¿O es que acaso se hizo la compinche contigo para desaparecerlo? ¿O acaso pensó que sería un sacrificio para Oyashiro-sama? ¿Eh? ¡Responde, maldita! Mi relación con Jeremy iba bien, pero tú y tus amiguitos idiotas… ¡Incluso ese molesto de Phineas y el maldito adoptado británico ese lo joden todo! ¡Responde! ¿Quién fue el que lo desapareció? ¡¿Tu tropa acaso, eh?

- ¡Candace! ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver con la desaparición de Jeremy!

- ¡Mentira! ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRAAAAA! – dijo Candace mientras pateaba el cadáver de Suzy lo más que podía - ¡Maldita y jodida mentirosa! ¡Devuélvemelo, devuélvelo! ¡A mi Jeremy, ahora maldita, devuélvelo yaaaa!

Isabella estaba muerta del terror por ver a Candace en un estado tan psicótico. Si que moría de miedo por lo que seguramente le podría hacer a ella.

- Sabes Isabella – dijo Candace – Lamento si te asusté… si como has dicho, no sabes nada de lo que pasó con Jeremy… tranquila, no te haré nada… de eso estate segura – Candace hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Pero si por casualidad me entero que me estás ocultando algo… **lo que te espera… es muy poco en comparación.** ¡Jejejeeje! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaajajajajajaja!


	7. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**XIII**

(Calle Maple Drive)

Phineas estaba en la calle, intentando llamar al celular de Isabella, pero nadie respondía. El muchacho no sabía la situación de su mejor amiga… y en esos momentos se topó con Irving.

- ¿¡Irving?

- Phineas… ¿Todo bien?

- No Irving… no está bien. ¡Isabella ha desaparecido! ¡No responde mis llamadas!

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? ¿La Ley de la Atracción?

- Esto… eso de sólo pensar en positivo… ¿verdad?

- Así es… pero te veo tenso…

- ¡Isabella no responde su teléfono! ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa!

- Piensa en positivo Phineas… por favor… seguro estará en alguna reunión o algo…

Era casi gracioso ver como Irving se hacía el ciego a una situación tan horrenda: Suzy estaba muerta, Jeremy desaparecido e Isabella… en manos de una demente. ¿A todo esto, dónde estaba Perry? ¿Por qué no luchaba contra el destino…?

- Phineas… - dijo Irving – Vamos a buscar a Baljeet y a Bufford.

- Claro… - dijo Phineas – Ellos… ayudarán…

- Vamos, sabrás que no hay nada que temer…

Los dos, tanto Phineas como el fanboy caminaron hacia la casa de Baljeet. Al llegar vieron como un grupo de personas estaba hablando, como organizando una búsqueda o algo así.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Phineas! – dijo Bufford.

- ¿¡Bufford? – dijo sobresaltado Phineas - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Es Baljeet! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Y ha dejado una nota!

Phineas se sobresaltó… empezó a sentirse culpable. ¿El haber pensado que algo malo había pasado había hecho que todo se precipitara? Se sentía mal… ¡No debió haber pensado en lo peor, porque atraía todo lo malo!

- Soy un buen chico… soy un buen chico… - pensó Phineas – Isabella está bien… Baljeet está bien…

- ¿Phineas? ¿Estás bien?

- No Irving… esta cosa de la Ley de la Atracción no sirve… ¡Baljeet ha desaparecido!

- ¡Phineas, por favor! No seas pesimista… todo se tiene que arreglar.

- ¡La Nota! – gritó la madre - ¡La Nota! Alguien tiene que ayudarme a descifrarla…

- Esto… señora… la policía… - dijo Phineas.

- No podemos llamar a la policía… ¡Lo dice la nota!

Phineas se acercó y leyó la nota:

"_A todos los que me oyen. No llamen a la Policía. No llamen a nadie, sólo esperen a que la ira de Oyashiro-sama se calme. Alguien… alguien ha profanado su santuario. Y ese alguien debe pagar…_

_No soy yo el que les habla. No es Baljeet Patel quien habla ahora… es la presencia sagrada de Oyashiro-sama que se ha poseído del cuerpo de este chico._

_No llamen a nadie. Ni a la policía. ¿Por qué realmente pueden detener los designios de Dios? Su hijo está en una prueba… y de ella saldrá purificado como el oro… o corroído como la paja._

_¿Saben algo? Todos los pecadores morirán… todos… porque cuando profanaron el Santuario, cuando dejaron de celebrar el día… Oyashiro-sama se enfureció._

_¡Ay de ustedes, que tenían a un demonio viviendo con ustedes! Pero regocíjense, ese demonio ya no está con nosotros. ¡Ha sido arrancado de aquí por la poderosa mano de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Tiemblen pecadores y afronten el destino que les espera."_

- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – dijo la madre - ¡No lo tiene! ¿Acaso una secta ha secuestrado a mi niño? ¿Una secta diabólica, acaso? ¡Lo matarán! ¡Aaaahhh!

Y gritando por imaginarse un escenario propicio de las antiguas acusaciones de rituales de sangre de judíos, esa mujer se desmayó producto de la desesperación. Phineas se quedó ahí, mirando como los demás intentaban hacerla regresar en sí.

- Tenemos que ser positivos… - dijo Irving.

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Baljeet ha desaparecido! ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Qué rayos podría pasar?

- ¡Bufford! – dijo Phineas - ¡Bufford! ¡Tenemos que llamarlo!

Phineas empujó a Irving y salió corriendo por la calle, como queriendo saber si Bufford se encontraba bien. ¿Porqué todo lo que parecía bueno para él se derrumbaba de a pocos?

Phineas siguió corriendo, pero supo que iba a ningún lado. No sabía a donde ir, y de seguro con todo este asunto de Baljeet desaparecido, Bufford no estaría en su casa. Decidió llamarlo.

- Por favor contesta…

Phineas marcaba rápidamente y esperaba desesperado el tono de la llamada… y entonces…

- ¿¡Phineas?

- ¡Bufford! ¡Ha sido espantoso! Baljeet…

- ¿¡Baljeet? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

- ¿No lo sabes aún? Ha desaparecido…

- ¿¡Eeeehh? ¿Cómo… pero cómo…?

- No lo sé… debes mantenerte alerta. Por favor… es lo único que te pido.

- Claro Phineas… claro…

Bufford colgó, un poco atontado por la noticia shock que Phineas le dio. El chico de cabeza de triángulo supo que dado todo lo que pasaba, lo mejor era volver a su casa. ¿Pero estaría seguro ahí? Sus padres se habían ido a un evento. Sólo le quedaba Candace…

Llegó a su casa y entró por el patio de atrás. Entonces empezó a caminar despacio:

- ¡Perry! ¡Ferb! ¡Candace!

Nadie le respondía. Nadie… Phineas volvió a llamar y tuvo miedo… y con dificultad entró hacia su casa. A llegar buscó su caja de herramientas y tomó su llave… como método de defensa. Sabía que eso de Oyashiro-sama era mentira. ¡Se defendería!

En ese momento empezó a sonar su teléfono. Phineas se asustó. ¿Quién podría ser? Empezó a caminar con miedo… hacia donde estaba dicho aparato sonando… y rápidamente contestó.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ES? – gritó asustadísimo.

- Phineas… me he enterado… Victoria y Fred fueron asesinados… me enteré en la mañana…

- Eeeeh… no lo sabía – dijo Phineas mintiendo - ¿Pero qué ha pasado…?

- Y lo de Baljeet… dios mío… parece… que son… alguien de la zona… los que una vez al año… crean un misterioso asesinato… la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama.

- ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Yo no tengo que ver! – dijo Phineas asustado - ¿¡Haz visto a Ferb! ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesitamos? Mamá te dejó a nuestro cargo… esto es una crisis, ¿sabes? En momentos como estos debemos unirnos… ¿¡Acaso no vas a…?

Candace se hartó de oír a Phineas y le colgó.

- Oh cállate, idiota... después de todo, que todo se haya ido al diablo no es más que tu culpa…

Y colgando de la cabina pública donde estaba se fue de ahí.

**XIV**

- ¿¡Candace? ¿Estás ahí…?

Nadie le respondía. Solo se oía el tono de colgado de la línea.

- Lo lamento… por favor… no te volveré a gritar…

El miedo consumía al chico por dentro… era como ser quemado y no tener agua para aliviar el dolor. Su valentía… su alegría era consumida de a pocos.

- Lo siento… - dijo dejándose caer y abrazándose a sí mismo como una autodefensa – Lo siento… no construiré nada… no diré nada… por favor… ayúdenme… alguien… Ferb… Perry… Candace… Irving… alguien… por dios… tengo miedo…

En eso… algo lo hizo saltar de miedo. Era el timbre. Sonó… una vez… dos veces… tres…

Phineas agarrotado del terror se acercó a la puerta… estaba nervioso.

- ¿¡Phineas? Soy David… de la Policía.

- Yo… - dijo fingiendo valor - ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Entonces… abrió la puerta con miedo… y entonces, el policía entró.

- Phineas… tenemos que hablar seriamente…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Se trata de tus padres… - dijo David - ¿Se encuentra Candace, tu hermana?

- No… - dijo Phineas – Ha salido imagino…

- Este es el problema… tus padres… la Conferencia de Objetos de la Antigua Inglaterra, ha contactado con nosotros para decirnos que sus reservaciones nunca fueron reclamadas… en otras palabras, ellos no llegaron a su Evento.

- ¿¡Eeehh? ¡Me está mintiendo! ¡Tiene que ser una mentira! – dijo asiéndose de la ropa de David.

- Oye, tranquilo… no te pongas así… - respondió el detective – Sólo venía a informarle a tu hermana, pero como ella no está… seguro salió con las amigas…

David se dio la vuelta y dispuso a retirarse… entonces…

- ¡Alto! ¡Espere por favor!

David se giró al oír ese llamado de Phineas.

- ¿Hay algo más de lo que debas informarme…?

Phineas recordó lo que decía la carta. No debía llamar a nadie o irritarían a Oyashiro-sama. Quien sea que fuera ese tal Oyashiro-sama… tenía contactos, influencias… así que Phineas al ver que ni Candace, ni Perry ni Ferb estaban, no podía tomar riesgos.

- No… nada…

- Te dejaré mi tarjeta – dijo David entregándosela al chico – Llámame si conoces de algo…

- Claro… - dijo Phineas – Claro…

En cuanto David salió y cerró la puerta, un halo de paranoia se apoderó de Phineas. Estaba sólo. **Estaba completamente solo.** Sus padres… podrían haber muerto, Candace… estaba desaparecida… Ferb… no había rastros de él. Necesitaba ser fuerte… si es que quería resistir… sobrevivir a todo lo que le pasaba.

Así que decidió tomar medidas extraordinarias y pensó en irse a dormir, obviamente protegido de todo lo que podría dañarle. Cerró puertas, bloqueó ventanas y puso una tranca a su puerta principal y otra a su habitación. En ese momento, sonó su celular.

Phineas supo que debía protegerse y se metió en la Cabina Telefónica de su cuarto. Desde ahí se atrevió a contestar:

- ¿Quién es?

- Hola… soy David. Lamento despertarte, pero tengo noticias sobre la situación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Como sabrás… Victoria y David ya no están con nosotros…

- Si… claro…

- Y Baljeet… ha desaparecido…

- ¿¡La familia lo ha denunciado?

- Vaya… ¿No lo sabías? Baljeet fue denunciado esta noche como desaparecido… y todo fue porque la gota derramó el vaso.

¿La gota derramó el vaso? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo que era todavía peor que las desapariciones? Estaban… muchas posibilidades pasando por su mente. ¡Diablos! ¿¡Porqué tenía que pensar en lo peor? Se supone que era optimista…

- ¿Qué ha sido… eso… David?

- Pues hemos descubierto que… Isabella, Bufford, Ferb y Candace también han desaparecido. Podemos asumir que eres el único superviviente hasta ahora…

- ¿¡Bufford ha desaparecido? ¿¡Ferb ha desaparecido? ¿¡Isabellla ha desaparecido?

- Encontramos el celular de Isabella flotando en una alcantarilla, el de Ferb tirado en un basurero y el de Bufford en una bolsa de basura. Eso nos hace pensar que están desaparecidos. Candace también… su celular fue encontrado cerca de la casa de Isabella. Creemos que pudieron haber sido secuestradas…

- ¿¡Pero… los demás?

- No tenemos más información… llamaba para ponerte al tanto. Buenas noches, Phineas.

David colgó y Phineas no le quedó otra que dormir… aunque con miedo… pero durmió porque sabía que las trancas y demás le protegerían. No creía en esa historia del fantasma.

Al día siguiente… un sonido lo despertó. Era la llamada de su teléfono de casa. Phineas bajó en pijama para contestar por el constante timbrado del mismo:

- ¿Eres tú, Phineas? ¡Soy Candace!

- ¡Candace! ¿Ya sabes lo de Baljeet, Bufford… y Ferb?

La sola idea que esa voz se hiciese pasar por Candace horrorizaba a Phineas.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Han desaparecido? Pero… Baljeet… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo le conté a Baljeet de lo que pasó… porque Isabella me lo dijo…

- Candace… no ha sido tu culpa…

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo han secuestrado por que lo dije! ¡Lo habrán matado por lo que he dicho! ¡Esos malditos van a por todos los que sabemos! ¡Estamos perdidos!

- ¡Bufford! ¡Yo se lo dije a Bufford! ¡Aaahhh! ¿Pero cómo es que lo sabes?

- Eeeh… ehhh… ehh… - empezó a oírse como si fueran bufidos.

- Cuando fui con Irving a ver a Baljeet… el ya había desaparecido… y tu celular no respondía.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Porqué esas preguntas? ¡Soy tu hermana!

- Eso quiere decir… que… Candace Flynn… desapareció antes de esos acontecimientos. ¡Candace, te lo ruego por favor! ¡Di la verdad!... La única forma que lo que digas tenga sentido… ¡ES QUE HAYAS HABLADO CON ÉL LUEGO QUE BUFFORD DESAPARECIERA!

De repente los bufidos desaparecieron y la voz que sonó en el teléfono asustó a Phineas.

- ¡JAAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y de repente esa risa demencial se cortó y solo quedó el sonido de la línea telefónica.


	8. Arco de las Sillas Musicales P VIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**XV**

Phineas se quedó ahí… en el suelo porque se dejó caer por el susto de la risa de su hermana. Es que… ¿Candace… su hermana… era la responsable? ¡Imposible!

Pasaron algunos minutos y progresivamente Phineas volvió a su sentido común. Entonces tomó su celular y marcó a Irving.

- Irving… necesito… que vengas por aquí…

En pocos minutos, el timbre sonó, indicando que Irving ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Phineas… me necesitas?

- Tengo que… hacer… que me ayudes en algo…

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte…?

- Tenemos… que seguirle la pista a Candace… ella… yo…

Irving veía con una especie de remordimiento como su ídolo estaba prácticamente destrozado por todo lo que había pasado.

- Phineas… por favor…

- ¡Lo sé… ha sido mi culpa! ¡Por colarme con Ferb en esa cueva… y desatar la maldición…!

Irving le dio una bofetada a Phineas. El chico cayó al suelo por el golpe.

- ¡Basta! Nadie te ha reclamado pero yo lo haré. No me gusta verte así. Esto no es por una condenada maldición… esto… se trata de Candace… aunque me duela admitirlo…

- Es verdad… todo esto es… por mi culpa.

- ¡No lo es! ¡Tú no eres culpable!

En eso sonó el teléfono de Phineas. El chico se apuró a contestar.

- Hola hermanito… jejejejeje… - dijo Candace - ¿Ha salido un gran sol hoy?

- ¡Candace, por favor! ¡Dime… qué es todo esto!

- Sólo lo sabrás si exploras el día… debes ir a la Bodega Abandonada de Doofenshmirtz. Deberás venir si quieres la verdad…

Y colgó el teléfono. Phineas se quedó ahí… viendo como cada vez más y más, su hermana parecía la verdadera culpable. ¿Acaso ella era la responsable de todo?

- Irving… debes darme una mano…

- No te preocupes… iremos los dos… juntos… la atraparemos…

- ¿Pero qué haremos?… ella… es mi hermana…

- Primero veamos que quiere… vamos…

Y los dos decidieron ir hacia la "Bodega Abandonada".

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonadaaaaaa!)

Phineas e Irving llegaron a la Bodega. Tenían algo de nerviosismo… ellos estaban casi seguros de lo que había pasado con Baljeet y Bufford. Pero querían confirmarlo… querían… verlo con sus ojos… que Candace… la hermana de Phineas… realmente… era lo que parecía que era.

Irving golpeó la puerta dos veces. Entonces, se abrió la puerta… y salió de ella una amable Candace. No parecía la loca del teléfono… se veía… llena de amor…

Phineas e Irving pasaron y ella los hizo llevar a un lado de la bodega, por un camino que no les permitía ver el interior. Llegaron a una especie de oficina donde sólo se podía ver la calle y los contenedores tapando todo. Era evidente que algo ocultaba…

Al llegar a la oficina, se dirigieron a un escritorio. Candace se sentó en el sillón del Jefe y Phineas con Irving en el sillón de los invitados. Era… como ver una entrevista de trabajo.

- Candace… - dijo Phineas – Tengo… que pedirte perdón…

- ¿Porqué…? – dijo una Candace ahora con un tono frío de voz.

- Ese día… fui con Ferb y los otros… a la Cueva de Oyashiro-sama. No sabía… que el Festival de Medio Verano era… y yo… lamento que… todo esto… te salpicara…

De repente, Phineas se dejó caer y se arrodilló como pidiendo perdón.

- ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Mi consciencia no lo aguanta! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

- Ahh… vaya… si el cabeza de dorito se disculpa así… es que algo malo hizo…

- ¡Candace! – dijo Irving – Phineas está siendo sincero…

- Y yo también… por arruinar mi cita con Jeremy…

- Ya basta… Phineas tiene algo que decirte además… ¿verdad?

- Si… - dijo Phineas – Verás… ¿Tú llamaste a Bufford o Baljeet?

- Porque… - continuó Irving – Cuando llamaste a Phineas… dijiste que le contaste todo a Baljeet. Pero… él había sido reportado como desaparecido algunas horas antes… ¿Cómo es que lo viste?

- Yo… pero…

- ¡Por favor Candace! ¿Y Baljeet, cómo es que hablaste con él?

- ¿Y esto que significa…?

- Que la única forma que tu hayas podido hablar con Baljeet fue después de su desaparición… y eso… sólo se da… si tú eres la secuestradora – concluyó Irving.

Candace se retrayó… estaba como asustada… mirando a sus interlocutores.

- Esto… es… Jejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me rindo, vale, me han atrapado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Cómo lo haces Irving? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! – dijo riéndose locamente y luego se tiró de los pelos - ¡Ahh… joder…! ¡Esto es… tan complicado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAA!

Phineas e Irving miraron con horror eso… porque confirmaba que efectivamente… Candace era la responsable final. Phineas estaba destrozado... su hermana… una asesina.

- Permítanme explicarles todo… - dijo Candace – Esta que les habla… no soy yo… es Oyashiro-sama que ha poseído el cuerpo de esta pobre chica… y ahora deberé revelar el secreto del Lago Maldito de Barbafea… o el Lago de los Demonios Voladores…

Irving tragó en seco al oír ese nombre.

- La gente de aquí hace muchos siglos… eran una tribu belicosa que eran crueles por conseguir los recursos naturales…

- La leyenda ya la conozco… – le cortó Irving - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en estos años?

- Esas muertes… producidas… han visto involucrados a mucha gente… las cuales yo he poseído. Entre ellas… la Tropa de Exploradoras.

- ¿¡Isabella? – gritó Phineas.

- Así es… primero… fue ese tal Louis… por profanar mi Santuario Sagrado… y la Tropa liderada por mí… en el cuerpo de Isabella tomó la respectiva venganza. Y posteriormente… ellas tomaron la vida… de Victoria y Fred.

Candace se levantó y se puso a mirar la ventana.

- Todos esos crímenes… son culpa de almas poseídas por Oyashiro-sama… y porque esas almas tristes… dejaron la puerta abierta al demonio que había en su interior. Como esta…

- ¿Así que… Bajeet y Bufford? – dijo Irving.

- Lo lamento… es cosa que hizo el demonio… yo respondo ante ello… no Candace… pero es cierto que ella en el fondo… tenía un demonio… en su alma…

- Candace por favor… ¡Entrégate, acaba con todo esto! – le rogó Irving.

- Veo que tu lógica es aplastante – dijo Candace - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero antes… de que mi vida acabe… quiero estar a solas con mi hermanito… por 30 minutos…

- Cl… claro… - dijo Irving – Esperaré afuera…

Irving se retiró y Phineas quedó con su hermana…

- Oyashiro-sama me ha dejado que tome control de mi cuerpo. Phineas… necesito… tu ayuda…

- ¿Qué pasa Candace? Estoy aquí para ayudarte…

- Oyashiro-sama me lo dijo… Isabella… está enamorada… de ti…

- ¿¡Ehh?

Sorprendida Candace de ver que su hermano era un poco "lento" decidió pasar al plan B.

- Ven aquí… quiero que veas mis pecados… todo debe revelarse… para perdonar mis pecados.

- No importa lo que vea… Candace Flynn siempre será mi hermana… no importa lo que pase.

- Y es que me sorprende que tengas la valentía de tener… este aplomo en esta situación.

Candace llevó a Phineas abajo y se dispuso a entrar a la Bodega.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad de echarte atrás… lo que verás…

- Ya te lo dije… Candace Flynn siempre será mi hermana, pase lo que pase.

Candace sonrió y entró con Phineas hacia la Bodega. Ahí vio varias cosas, cables cortados, una mesa de madera, destornilladores… y todos cubiertos de un raro carmesí.

- Lo hice aquí… - dijo Candace – Aquí… reviví el Festival de Medio Verano y maté a esos malditos por Oyashiro-sama…

- ¿Está… Isabellla? – preguntó Phineas.

- La prisión la tengo por aquí… está viva…

- ¿Y que fue… de Baljeet… Suzy…Bufford? ¡¿Y… Ferb?

- Ahh… no quería gusanos así que los tiré por el desagüe… lo lamento, cosas de demonios…

- ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás?

Candace aprovechó ese descuido y cerró la puerta de acceso con seguro. Luego se acercó y tomó una llave inglesa grande y la ocultó en su espalda.

- ¿¡Isabella?¡ ¡Soy yo!

- ¿Phineas? ¿Phineas… eres tú?

- ¡Isabella… estoy aquí! Todo ya se acabó… confía en mí…

- Ah… Phineas… por favor… esto fue…

Entonces la mirada de odio de Candace se posó sobre Isabella.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YA NO MÁS… POR FAVOOOOOR! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SI TANTO ME ODIAS, ENTONCES MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ! ¡DATE PRISA Y MÁTAME! ¡YA NO MÁS!

- ¡Cálmate, Isabella… todo ya acabó!

- Aaahhh… si tanto deseas la muerte… pues luego que mate a este chico… te podré hacer picadillo si así lo deseas… jejejee… - dijo sacando la llave y golpeando a Phineas de la nada, noqueándolo.

Candace lo llevó hacia una mesa donde lo amarró, en especial ubicó sus manos sobre una especie de molde, de modo que tuviera los dedos bien extendidos.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BASTA YAAAAAA!

- Jejejejeej… - dijo Candace - ¿Se me oye ya, Isabella? Voy a empezar… ¡Disfruta de sus gritos!

En ese momento Phineas despertó… quizá por los gritos.

- ¿Ya despertaste?

- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¡No eres Candace!

- ¿Entonces quién soy?

- El diablo… el maldito diablo…

Candace fue a por una caja, de donde sacó un martillo y algunos clavos. Luego regresó.

- Jejejee… - dijo Candace apoyándose sobre el pecho de Phineas – Phineas… verás… déjame decirte algo… hace ya mucho que el demonio me había poseído… pero hubo una cosa que lo despertó. Tu eres la razón por la que todo se malogró…

Phineas pudo ver como una lágrima caía por el ojo de Candace.

- Si tú le hubieras dado ese Ducky Momo a Candace… en lugar de a Isabella… nada se habría jodido al punto que está ahora… nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras hecho a Candace llorar. Y bueno… ella me abrió su corazón…

Phineas miró con horror a Candace, al sentirse culpable de todo lo que había pasado…

- Bueno hermanito… es hora que tu tortura empieze…

**XVI**

Candace tomó uno de los clavos y lo puso cerca de una articulación del dedo índice de Phineas.

- Esta tortura es realmente simple… - dijo Candace – 15 clavos en cada mano, uno por cada articulación. Dicen que es dolorosísimo… y como no pierdes mucha sangre, no te desmayarás. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos…?

Candace levantó el martillo y se preparó para el golpe…

- ¿Porqué me contengo… rayos…?

- Hazlo… - dijo Phineas – Si eso calma ese demonio interior. Pero prométeme 2 cosas: Primero, perdona a Isabella… y déjala libre.

- ¿Te preocupas más por Isabella que por ti… en un momento así?

- Y la segunda… devuélvele a Candace su cuerpo… eso es todo…

- ¿Es que acaso no vas a rogar por tu vida o algo así?

- Bueno… la tercera que te pido… es que no me mates…

- ¡Jejejejejee! ¿Acaso no dijiste que sólo eran dos cosas? Así que una no se podrá cumplir…

- Pues es una pena…

- Pero no sé si cumpliré las otras… es que soy un demonio… difícil lo veo… pero… podría oír a tu tercer deseo… - dijo Candace acariciando el cuello de Phineas – Es que verás… salvar a Isabella… imposible ya… será asesinada por el Demonio, así que ríndete. Y la otra… tampoco puedo devolver el cuerpo… ya somos uno…

En ese momento se oyó un ruido como de golpear la puerta.

- ¿Lo oyes…? Irving ya alertó a la policía porque nos pasamos de 30 minutos. Lamento haber profanado así a Candace…

- No importa lo que pase… la Candace en la que yo creó no cambiará jamás…

- Mejor olvídate de mí. Si me ves otra vez… escapa de mí… porque es el demonio en mi cuerpo…

Y diciendo eso sacó el táser y electrocutó a Phineas dejándolo inconsciente.

Phineas no pudo saber cómo fue rescatado. Lo único que supo fue que efectivamente, Candace logró escapar. Porque nadie encontró nada… ni tampoco encontraron a Isabella… así que tenía que asumir que Candace tenía razón… el demonio sólo cumplió su tercera promesa.

Se vio así mismo en su casa… en una noche de verano. Estaba solo… seguro Irving lo llevó.

Pero entonces recordó algo. "La muñeca". Tal vez si tan solo… la conseguía, todo esto acabaría.

- Si tan sólo le doy la muñeca… todo esto acabará.

Realmente daba pena ver como la actitud de Phineas se tornaba peor a cada momento. ¡Su hermana había matado gente, darle una maldita muñeca no arreglaría nada! Pero aún así, el se arriesgó y se fue a casa de Isabella.

Entró por la puerta de atrás. No había nadie en esa casa. Así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Isabella y tomó el Ducky Momo que había en él.

- Lo siento Isabella… lo siento…

Salió de ahí con el Ducky Momo y vio su reloj… ya era muy tarde. Eran las 2 AM.

- No entiendo… como mi vida dio todo este vuelco… ni yo… ni mis padres… ni nadie…

En ese momento, al entrar a su casa, vio que alguien estaba tirándole piedritas a la ventana: Era Candace. Su hermana… así que el muy confiado, se acercó a ella.

Y es que Phineas al reconocer a su hermana, desoyó el consejo que le dieron… y bajó a encontrarse con ella. Y es que en el fondo… él no tenía miedo… de nada… se sentía culpable de haber transformado a su hermana en un demonio… y si el Ducky Momo la arreglaba, pues… él como su hermano tenía que correr ese riesgo… aunque le doliera.

- ¡Candace! – dijo Phineas mostrándole el Ducky Momo – Tengo una sorpresa…

- Phineas… hola… - dijo Candace – Tengo que decirte algo… una cosa más… que… ya… no… puedo… estar por aquí… más… es que…

- ¿Candace, estás bien? Te he traído tu muñeco… alégrate…

- Hasta ahora… me esforcé… pero… ya no puedo más… jejejej… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡UUUUFFFFF!

- ¿¡Oye, te encuentras bien? Aquí tienes tu Ducky Momo… no te…

Un sonido como de cortar carne interrumpió las palabras de Phineas. El chico sintió un agudo dolor y miró a su estómago… un cuchillo clavado en él… y sostenido por la mano de su hermana.

Phineas cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre se derramaba y esparcía por todos lados. ¡Estaba manchando el muñeco! Era triste ver a Phineas queriendo con sus manos apartar la sangre, no de él… sino del Ducky Momo mientras ya débil extendía las manos como dándoselo a Candace… como si toda esa sangre fuera su expiación o algo.

- Candace… ¿Porqué…? Yo… he… recuperado…

Pero Candace estaba riéndose… era algo demasiado divertido para ella.

- Jeejjejeejejejje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! ¡HE MATADO A TODOS… CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Phineas finalmente no pudo soportar la sangre perdida y se dejó caer… manchando el Ducky Momo entre toda su herida. Pero aún así, el seguía limpiándolo… aunque herido, lo ensuciaba más… y es que realmente quería ese perdón.

Y no pudo soportar más… hasta que se desmayó… y todo se volvió oscuro para él.

(Hospital General de Danville – 1 día después)

Era un cuarto donde se podían ver a Phineas en una cama y los cuidados producto de su herida y a David, el detective que investigaba el caso. Por la ventana se veía un día precioso.

- No puede ser un accidente… ¿Cómo es que…?

- Candace fue encontrada muerta… cerca de un edificio. Y además… hemos encontrado el desagüe de la Bodega, todos los cuerpos estaban ahí. Incluso el de Ferb.

Phineas agachó la cabeza… la única oportunidad de hallar a su hermano, perdida.

- Algo más… quieres saber sobre Victoria y Fred. Dijiste que la viste ese día en la mañana y que fueron al Lago, pero la autopsia determinó… que el cadáver tenía ya varios días de muerto. Lo que quiere decir… que se vieron con un fantasma o algo… hay demasiados cadáveres en esto.

Diciendo esto, David se fue de la habitación. Phineas miró el cielo… hasta que sintió que algo lo cogía con suma violencia. ¡Era algo que venía de su cama!

- Sabes… al inicio te dije que te perdonaría la vida… ¡PERO CREO QUE CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN!

En ese momento Phineas lo vio mejor. ¡Era Candace! Llena de sangre, como si fuera un espectro salido del infierno y con un martillo y un clave. Asió a Phineas y su mano y preparó el clavo.

- ¡Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh! ¡Enfermera, ayuda! ¡Seguridad!

- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE AHAHAHAHAHAHA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAAA!

Y Phineas gritó de horror al ver el martillo descender hacia él. ¡Splash!

Cuando las enfermeras llegaron, el monitor de Phineas marcaba 0 pulso. Pero no había ni un rastro de sangre, ni un martillo… ni nada. Sólo Phineas… muerto en su cama, fulminado con el rostro de horror más espantoso que se haya podido describir.

- Hora de la Muerte… 01:34 PM – apuntó el enfermero.

Y tapando el espantado cuerpo con la sabana, se fueron de ahí.

FIN DEL ARCO DE LAS SILLAS MUSICALES


	9. Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy P I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy**

**(Fanboy Exposition Chapter)**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Tsuisou no Despair', el Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna – Tatari. La letra trata de ser fiel a la traducción, pero como es natural se ha estilizado. La traducción al inglés pertenece al usuario apathy_irath de LiveJournal. La traducción al español la hice yo…)

"**Destrozada por mis latidos, indefensa en lo efímero..."**

"**Un dolor que es más glorioso que el cielo..."**

"**aiyaaeee ooaiyoo aiyaaeee ooaiyoo"**

"**En el techo, el cielo se funde con viento, pasión, sueños y el mañana."**

"**Por el aire, vagando están, ideales, ira... todos juntos, en un instante."**

"**Enredándose como un remolino en un sitio que ha perdido el sentido,**

**Lentamente aproximándose, el sonido toma forma y me rodea..."**

"**Esos ojos rasgados parecen que se ríen de todos..."**

"**¿Y de quién son esos ojos que están detrás de mí? Aiyaie..."**

"**Cubierto por completo en oscuridad, quedó la forma de un sueño que no se hará realidad."**

"**Un agitado... como desordenado cabello es la única señal."**

"**Muy pronto te visitaré, con tristeza desbordando de mis manos."**

"**Mi llanto que resuena está estrechando los límites de la culpa."**

"**Un dolor más glorioso que el cielo... la recolección de desesperación."**

"**aiyaaeee ooaiyoo aiyaaeee ooaiyoo"**

(Notas del Autor: Este arco, es tanto una adaptación como una creación. El arco original es el Onirasashi-hen del Manga de Higurashi. (El cual es peooor…), pero dado el problema que Irving no es Natsumi Kimiyoshi, ni una mujer ni cosas así, nos tomaremos muchas libertades en la adaptación. El juego de DS no ha sido traducido al inglés así que sólo me guio por spoilers)

(Agradecimientos del Autor: De paso también agradecer a todos los que nos leen, por seguirme en esta controvertida adaptación que empecé desde el año pasado. Es cierto que… jamás de los jamases Phineas y Ferb serán los dementes que expondremos en los arcos que se vienen. Y anunciarles la progresión: Se viene después de este arco: El Arco del Rastro Perdido, el Arco de los Orígenes, el Arco del Exorcismo, el Arco del Canal Seco y… el Arco de la Expiación. ¡Disfruten!)

**I**

Podía verse un cuarto… algo desordenado. Había un chico durmiendo entres sábanas, así como múltiples fotos… todas de la misma temática… Phineas y Ferb. El cuarto entero tenía muchas cosas de estos dos personajes. ¿Sería la habitación de algún fan de la serie?

- ¡Irving, despierta ya! ¡Ahora!

El chico entre sábanas despertó al fin. Se trataba de Irving, el fan número 1 de Phineas y Ferb… o podría decirse, que era todo un fanboy. Tenía toda clase de registros fotográficos y demás de sus dos personajes favoritos. Era… algo difícil saber si uno debía alegrarse u horrorizarse ante toda la gran cantidad de información que había logrado reunir.

- ¡Ya voy, Albert! ¡Ya voy!

El chico se levantó, corrió al baño ubicado cerca de su habitación y en unos pocos minutos estuvo listo para bajar a donde su madre y su hermano Albert le esperaban.

- Vas a llegar tarde muchacho – dijo su madre – Mejor date prisa…

Irving entendió lo que su madre le decía. Prácticamente devoró su desayuno. Y en cuanto se dispuso a salir… su madre hizo un ruido, como diciéndole que esperase.

- ¿Haz adorado a Oyashiro-sama?

- Pero mamá… tengo que llegar rápido a la escuela…

- Uuuhmmm… ¿Acaso tienes una amiguita por ahí? Pues debes saber que además de ser un dios protector, Oyashiro-sama también era el santo patrón de los matrimonios…

- No conocía esa parte de la leyenda… ¿Pero puedo adorarle en el camino? Es ubicuo…

- Ufff… - dijo su madre entendiendo que no podía retener a su hijo – Vale, di tus oraciones camino a la escuela… pero por favor… no seas descuidado, no vaya a ser que te atropelle un auto.

- ¡No pasará, mamá! ¡Adiós, Albert, adiós madre!

- Adiós Irving – dijo su madre.

- Adiós… - dijo Albert secamente tomando una taza de café.

Irving salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta. Aparentemente, esa era una familia feliz, aunque un poco religiosa. No era realmente una sorpresa. El culto a Oyashiro-sama se había disparado en esa región, como parte de una ola de orgullo patrio que había surgido. Después de los escándalos de los Telepredicadores que recorrieron toda la nación, mucha gente perdió la fe en un Dios que era originario de Ur de Caldea y prefirieron algo más… local, en parte porque Oyashiro-sama no era un dios que pidiera 10% de los ingresos de sus fieles.

(Nota del Autor: Si alguno se ofende por lo que he dicho arriba, lo lamento. En Estados Unidos ha habido bastantes escándalos de telepredicadores evangélicos que predicaban un 'Evangelio de Prosperidad' y pedían como diezmo el 10% de los ingresos de sus fieles. Pueden ubicar esto en la Wikipedia en el artículo 'List of Christian evangelist scandals' si no me creen)

- Oyashiro-sama… pftttt… - pensó Irving camino a su escuela.

Iba a seguir pensando cuando escuchó el timbre de la escuela. Se dio cuenta que estaba llegando tarde, por lo que corrió a toda prisa por la calle y llegó justo antes de que cerraran el portón.

- Haz vuelto a llegar a las justas… Irving…

- Ah… Eva… ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo muy bien Irving… ¿Todo bien tú?

- Claro…

En eso momento, Eva tomó de la mano a Irving. El chico se sonrojó. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Qué buscaba Eva al hacerlo? ¿Era… amor?

- Eva…

- ¡Qué piensas, tonto! Te estoy jalando para que no te vayas a otra clase que no sea la tuya, despistado tonto…

- Eeeehh…

Irving entró lentamente a su salón de clases. En eso entró el profesor, pero él estaba en otro mundo. Estaba… preocupado por una cosa que le habían dicho… "Adorar a Oyashiro-sama". El estaba cansado de todo eso… después de todo… ese Oyashiro-sama no era protector.

- Si tan sólo hubiera salvado a Phineas y Ferb…

Irving recordó entonces que su familia entera se mudó a Keystone, una ciudad a pocas horas del Monte Rushmore. Pocos días antes del Gran Desastre del Festival de Medio Verano. Irving oyó las noticias… que un gas venenoso salió del Lago Barbafea y llegando por las tuberías recién instaladas para traer Agua a Danville, llegó en la madrugada a las casas y asoló a todos los pobladores… asfixiándolos en el proceso. Incluso… Phineas y Ferb… habían muerto… los vió en las listas. Su madre, estaba convencida de que eso no era sólo un accidente…

- Oyashiro-sama no mataría a dos personas tan increíbles como fueron Phineas y Ferb…y si lo hizo… él no es un Dios… es un maldito demonio…

- ¡Irving! – gritó el profesor.

- ¡Aaaahh!

La clase entera se rió al ver que el chico andaba más distraído de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Te preguntaba en qué año fue la Primera Guerra Mundial? ¿Estás atendiendo…?

- Yo… yo…

- Siéntate… ¡Pon más atención o la próxima pediré cita a tus padres!

Irving se sentó avergonzado y se puso a mirar las líneas del cuaderno que tenía. Se sentía… totalmente avergonzado. Y es que al hacer el ridículo… podría haber dado mala impresión a Eva, la chica… que en el fondo… le gustaba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre… y todos salieron… era el recreo. El patio de ese colegio se llenó de niños enseguida.

- ¡Vamos, tienes que devolverme ese dinero!

- ¡Ni de broma, teníamos un trato…!

Se podían oír las risas, amenazas y demás de los niños. Irving se fue a un lado donde estaban los surtidores de agua y bebió un rato el líquido elemento para apaciguar su sed. Entonces se separó del surtidor y echando mano a su bolsillo sacó una de las tantas fotos que editaba de Phineas y Ferb… esas fotos en las que digitalmente se introducía, como si hubiera estado con ellos.

- Ahh… - suspiró el chico – Supongo que todo sería mas simple si ustedes también estuvieran…

- ¡Irving! – lo llamó una voz.

Irving volteó y vio en su delante a Eva. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué se planeaba?

- Eva… ¿Qué haces aquí…?

- Irving… yo… tengo que decirte algo… y tengo mucho miedo… de decírtelo.

- ¿Qué te sucede…? ¿Porqué…?

- Yo sé… que tu eras un admirador de Phineas y Ferb… uno de sus más acérrimos…

- Cl… claro… pero… ellos ya no están ahora…

- Pero… por eso… quiero preguntarte… si tienes… espacio en tu… c… co… ra… zón…

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices, Eva? ¡Tú eres mi amiga, siempre lo serás!

- ¡IRVING, ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – dijo como sacando un gran peso de su pecho al fin.

Irving se quedó ahí parado… como asustado… por la revelación. Eva… su amiga desde que llegó a Keystone… quería ser más que su amiga… eso era… inesperado.

**II**

- ¿Qué… dijiste… Eva?

- Irving… me gustas mucho… no me importa lo que me digan todos… tu… siempre me haz gustado… no sé que será… pero lo siento…

- Eva… - dijo Irving con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Yo también! ¡A mí también me gustas!

- ¡Irving! ¡Soy tan feliz! – dijo Eva - ¿Eso quiere decir… que nosotros…?

- Así es querida… nosotros somos… como una pareja…

Eva se sintió en el paraíso al ver que Irving también estaba de acuerdo… y entonces se acercó lentamente a su nuevo novio.

- Sabes que más… nosotros podríamos…

No pudo seguir. Eva se acercó del a nada a Irving y le dio un beso. Era algo inesperado… mientras Irving estaba ahí estático… mientras algo como una electricidad recorría su cuerpo… su espalda, tal vez el sentimiento del nuevo amor…

Finalmente esas dos bocas amantes, se separaron e Irving, sonrojdo pudo tomar el poco aire que le había robado dicha demostración de amor.

- Eva… ufff… eso…

- Espero que eso muestre sin equivocaciones… que nosotros somos novios…

- Claro… - dijo Irving – Lo somos…

Sin decir más, Irving tomó de la mano a Eva. Los dos pasaron un tiempo así… cogidos de la mano, como queriendo asimilar el momento en el que un amor había empezado. Por primera vez en meses… Irving no estaba pensando en Phineas y Ferb todo el tiempo. Lo que parecía… era que el amor… le había hecho olvidar… la obsesión… hacia los dos hermanos.

En eso sonó la campana del fin del timbre y los dos chicos decidieron regresar a sus clases. Fueron hacia su aula cogidos de la mano… aún cuando el reglamento escolar se los prohibía.

- ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?

- Claro… - dijo Irving – No importa lo que digan los otros…

El resto del día, Irving estuvo vagabundeando en su mente. Dibujaba corazones o cosas así en su cuaderno… por primera vez en años… él era feliz. Por fortuna nadie le regañó en esa clase que quedaba, el profesor era algo despistado. Sonó el timbre de salida y todos salieron con la algarabía de un día de clases que tocaba a su fin.

- ¡Eva! ¡Eva!

- ¡Irving!

- Pronto saldremos… en estos días… tendremos nuestra primera cita…

- Claro cariñito… - dijo Eva besándole la mejilla.

- Lo prometo… - dijo Irving – Pero debo irme… el estómago me ruge… jejejeje…

Irving salió de ahí feliz. ¡Por primera vez se alegró de irse de Danville! Ahí en Keystone, encontró el amor… algo que jamás encontraría en Danville. Había dejado de ser el Fanboy de Phineas y Ferb… ahora era el chico enamorado. ¡Se alegró de vivir en Keystone!

- ¡Mamá… Albert… ya regresé…!

Al entrar en casa… notó un ambiente mutista… algo… como si todo lo feliz se fuera con tan sólo entrar a ese sitio. Era algo tétrico… pero que no tenía sentido. Todo era tal como estaba en su casa… pero se percibía… en el ambiente, la sensación de pesadez.

- Eso de Danville… no fue una fuga de gas… fue Oyashiro-sama… - decía la madre de Irving.

- Cálmate por favor… - dijo Albert – No es Oyashiro-sama…

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Irving.

- Es Oyashiro-sama… es Oyashiro-sama… siento su maldición acercándose…

- ¿Te refieres… al Desastre del Gas? Mamá… eso pudo ser un accidente… los grandes fenómenos naturales siempre son considerados en los mitos como…

- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, IRVING! ¡ES OYASHIRO-SAMA!

El repentino grito de su madre asustó al chico, que dejó caer su maletín que cargaba de la escuela. ¿Porqué de todos los lugares… su madre…?

- Oyashiro-sama… ¿No era un dios bueno…? – dijo Irving.

- Oyashiro-sama es un dios bueno… pero celoso. No debemos faltar a sus ritos, o nos maldecirá. La maldición de Oyashiro-sama no es un juego… muchas personas la cobraron antes… tenemos que calmar su ira… tenemos que calmarla…

- No mamá… por favor cálmante… nada de esto…

- ¡IRVING, TU VIENES DE DANVILLE, TU NACISTE AHÍ! – le gritó ella - ¡Te equivocas!

Entonces de la nada, la mujer tomó a su hijo y lo arrastró hacia un lado de su casa, donde había un altar improvisado de Oyashiro-sama. Y se colocó cerca de él con su hijo.

El altar a Oyashiro-sama era una especie de humano con cola de ornitorrinco, rodeado de algunos tótems así como de flores y una especie de campanilla.

- ¡Arrodíllate y di dos rezos ante Oyashiro-sama! Irving… hijo… por favor…

- Mamá… yo estoy bien…

La madre de Irving se arrodilló y empezó a rezar una oración:

- Oh gran Oyashiro-sama, protector del Lago de…

- En realidad… no quiero hacer esto…

- ¡Por favor hazlo! – gritó su madre- ¡Hazlo como un favor a tu madre! ¡No quiero que Oyashiro-sama te maldiga! ¡Por favor!

Presa de su desesperación, su madre tomó el brazo de Irving, de modo que sus uñas largas se clavaban sobre la piel de Irving. El chico sintió el dolor… pero no quería empujar a su madre…

- Tengo miedo… - dijo Irving – Nunca he visto… a mamá… actuar así… - dijo Irving.

- ¡Irving! ¡Ora a Oyashiro-sama!

- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó el chico asustado empujando a su madre al piso producto del miedo. La mujer cayó e Irving pudo ver las marcas de las heridas de uñas… en su brazo… y el hematoma producto de cuan fuerte lo habían cogido.

- Oyashiro-sama… no maldigas a Irving… es un niño muy obendiente… si quieres maldecir a alguien… por favor hazlo en este cuerpo mío… pero protege a mis hijos… por favor…

Daba miedo ver la escena tan tétrica. Albert decidió que no podía soportarlo más.

- ¡Ya basta, madre! – gritó Albert - ¿Acaso debimos quedarnos en Danville y morir?

- Albert… no hables así… serás maldecido por Oyashiro-sama…

- ¡Me importa un pimiento Oyashiro-sama! – gritó Albert – Déjalo ya madre…

La mujer le dio un empujón a su hijo mayor y se arrodilló ante el altar y siguió su oración:

- Oyashiro-sama… sé que esta familia no me cree… pero sé que tu si me oirás… apacigua tu rabia.

- Esto… es estúpido… - pensó Irving – Sólo cree en un maldito yeso con tótems…

- Por favor, protegue a mi familia… Oyashiro-sama… Oyashiro-sama… ¡Protégelos a mis dos hijos de las maldiciones! ¡Irving es un buen chico… Albert es muy obediente!

- ¡Perdónanos, Oyashiro-sama! ¡No nos maldigas… Oyashiro-sama! ¡Oyashiro-sama!


	10. Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy P II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy**

**(Fanboy Exposition Chapter)**

**III**

- ¡Muere! ¡Muere de una vez! ¡Maldito Fanboy!

- ¿Quién dice todo eso? – preguntó Irving.

- ¡Deberías avergonzarte… nos abandonaste por salvar tu pellejo! ¿No que eras nuestro fan? ¿Eh?

- ¡Phineas, Ferb… yo… lo siento! Sólo que… ¡Tengo miedo… no quería morir!

- ¡NO DES EXCUSAS!

- Por favor… Phineas… Ferb… yo…

- ¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS DE COBARDES!

- ¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y gritando Irving despertó de una pesadilla. Vio el reloj de su cuarto: 6:45 AM.

Se levantó entonces y se lavó la cara. Esa pesadilla llevaba algunos días torturándole… pero no sabía qué hacer para que se alejara… y es que en el fondo, se sentía culpable por haberse ido de Danville… pero eran sus padres… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Cierto que los padres tienen la patria potestad de sus hijos, pero hacer ciertas cosas sin pedir la opinión de ellos debería ser criminal. Después de todo, los hijos no son sólo bultos con patas y ojos que deben obedecer ciegamente a los padres.

Irving se vistió, mientras trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, porque en su mente ahora estaba su nueva luz… Eva. La chica que le dijo que sí… la chica que sería su primer amor. Y eso era algo que le haría olvidar todo eso de Oyashiro-sama. Después de todo, Irving no creía en Oyashiro-sama… porque… ¿Acaso un dios haría que la vida de dos niños tan buenos se vaya de repente al infierno? No… eso no era un dios… era un maldito diablo vestido de ángel de luz.

Entonces Irving decidió bajar al comedor. Estaba algo preocupado eso sí por su pesadilla, por lo que no tenía hambre… y además… por lo que pasaba ahí abajo en la mesa.

- Irving cariño… toma tu desayuno…

- Esto… mamá… yo no tengo hambre…

- ¡Pero come algo hijo… por favor…!

- Vamos Irving… no seas así… - dijo Albert.

- No mamá… ¿Por qué no ves las noticias?

Irving desearía nunca haber encendido el botón de esa televisión. ¡Nunca!

"_**Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde el Accidente de Gas Natural en el Lago Barbafea, conocido también como el Gran Desastre de Danville. El gas tóxico todavía sigue en el lugar y las autoridades han cerrado todos los accesos. El Ejército y la Cruz Roja están intentando buscar más sobrevivientes… y el Presidente ha llamado a esta, una crisis que nos recuerda el poder de la Madre Naturaleza y cómo el hombre no puede creer que…"**_

- Esto no es un incidente de gas – dijo la madre de Irving.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mamá… todo bien?

- Esto… es una maldición… no tengo ninguna duda… es… Oyashiro-sama…

- Creo que tengo que irme… adiós Albert… adiós mamá… - dijo Irving para cortar ese incómodo momento - ¡Los veré luego!

Y se fue rápidamente de ahí. Sin embargo… el daño ya había sido hecho.

- Oyashiro-sama… esto fue obra… de él… de su maldición… y maldecirá a mi familia…

Irving corrió por las calles. Era temprano, así que podía caminar y divagar un poco…

- Siempre mi madre y esa maldición… Albert ya está con los ánimo caldeados… pero… creo que todo este ambiente tenso ya es suficiente maldición. ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso no podemos… vivir felices como antes? No… creo que no lo sé… ¡Pero sé que todo saldrá bien!

- Irving… Irving… - le llamaron sus compañeros… ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

- Esto… me levanté pronto…

- ¿Quiéres oír los nuevos chismes del amor? Ah… Matty está saliendo con esa chica del otro grado… seguro en estos días se besarán… ¡No puedes perdértelo!

- ¿¡Matty? ¿Acaso… él lo confesó?

- ¡No sabes lo que te perdiste, le llevó una rosa y le dijo… 'Siempre serás la persona que amo… yo.. te amo… con todo mi corazón…'! ¡Sonaba tan cursi! Me pregunto cómo se creyeron eso…

- Matty siempre va al grano, no tiene nada que esconder… - respondió Irving.

- Pero es Sábado… seguro en la tarde harán toda una cita…

Al oír lo de "Sábado" un escalofrío recorrió a Irving. ¿Sábado…? ¡Su hermano le habían dicho semanas atrás que ese día irían de visita a unos parientes! Irving rebuscó sus bolsillos… pero no encontró llave. ¡Tenía que volver!

Corrió con toda su fuerza hasta su casa, pero al intentar girar el pestillo… ya estaba cerrado. Se habían ido… Albert y su Madre. Y no llegarían hasta la noche… ahora estaba… totalmente solo.

Irving sin saber que hacer se sentó cerca de la puerta de su casa. Era irónico… un lindo día… pero él ahí… abandonado tal vez por haber retado a su madre. ¿Justicia divina? ¡No!

- Joven… ¿Se llama usted Irving?

- ¿Eh?

Un hombre que tenía apariencia de ser un fumador y con una libreta le dirigía esa extraña pregunta. Irving… sintió algo de intranquilidad al verle y le respondió.

- Eee… si… ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Soy David… de Ediciones Danville – mintió el Detective David – Soy… un escritor que recolecta muchas historias del folklore local aquí en Estados Unidos. En especial los que cuentan del Lago Barbafea. Mi editorial está ubicada en esta región.

- Esto… yo…

- ¿Dónde está tu familia? Quería entrevistarme con algún adulto…

- Ellos… se fueron… - dijo Irving – Olvidé sacar mi duplicado de llaves…

- Si quieres podemos hablar un rato en la cafetería de aquí. ¿Qué dices?

- Claro… pero señor… yo no conozco la historia de Danville y el Lago Barbafea…

- No importa… ya estoy viejo y nadie quiere hablar conmigo. Hazle un favor a este viejo y dale compañía. Te llevaré a almorzar si eso quieres…

- ¡Trato hecho! – dijo Irving levantándose.

En unos pocos minutos Irving se vió en un Starbucks cerca de su casa tomando un refrescante café y galletas con el "escritor" David. En el fondo… Irving se preguntaba que hacía con un extraño. ¿Realmente podía fiarse de él? Siempre le habían dicho que nunca se fiara de extraños. Pero estaba ahí… por la comida, porque no quería quedarse solo… no importa la razón que se inventara, no quería estar solo.

- ¿Eres… Irving, verdad?

- Claro… soy Irving.

- Y yo soy David… jejeje…

Irving notó que los ojos de David brillaban. Era una sensación rara… por un momento… sintió miedo… como si realmente David quisiera hacerla algo malo.

- ¿Qué… quiere… saber…?

- Sobre Oyashiro-sama… - respondió David.

Irving tragó en seco al oír ese nombre… que le traía malos recuerdos.

- Irving… el culto de Oyashiro-sama… ¿Has oído de él?

Irving tenía hambre… así que no le quedó otra que hablar con ese hombre. No quería… pero como se dice "más cornás da el hambre". Hablar de un mito falso no lo mataría.

- Mi… madre… lo venera… pero yo no sé mucho de él…

- El culto de Oyashiro-sama es normalmente escatológico, es decir se refiere muchas veces al fin del mundo. Danville fue arrasada por el gas… y a eso se le llama la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama…

- Esto… no lo sabía…

- Pero… lo más raro, es que la leyenda… dice que cuando Oyashiro-sama maldice… los que viven en la ciudad maldita… cometen aberraciones.

- ¿Aberraciones…? ¿Qué es eso…?

- Creyendo que deben liberarse de la ira de Oyashiro-sama empiezan un ritual religioso… sacrificios para calmar a Oyashiro-sama… pero algunos de esos sacrificios eran… criminales.

- ¿¡Eeeehh?

David sacó de un maletín una laptop y entró a la Internet aprovechando el lugar.

- Muchos de estos sacrificios… eran gente tomando su vida para proteger a su familia… otros eran quemaduras… gente ahorcándose o saltando a los trenes… y casos… paranormales…

- ¿Paranormales…?

- Gente... que se rasgo el cuello con un cuchillo o con sus propias manos… casos… tan macabros, que el público no sabe de ellos… y que la policía ignora. Pero… que según mi investigación… parece como si el espíritu de Oyashiro-sama estuviera rondando en varias ciudades de este Estado.

- ¡No es posible… la gente de Danville!

- Según el Washington Post – dijo mostrándole a Irving la laptop – Ha habido tres crímenes sonados en todo el estado… una persona mató a sus inquilinos envenenando la comida de la pensión… usando venenos de agricultura… en New York… otra persona mató a sus hijos y nietos con una escopeta y se suicidó… en Seatle y la otra… quemó su casa… y se ahogó ella sola hasta morir. Y lo más terrible… es que según el Facebook de todos ellos… todos eran… de Danville.

Irving empezó a sentir que el corazón se salía de su boca. ¿¡Todos esos titulares eran de gente de Danville? ¿Acaso… un crimen pronto aparecería en su familia?

**IV**

- Esto… es mentira… ¿verdad?

- Conozco de ti… me he informado… - dijo David – Eres el fan número uno de Phineas y Ferb. Lo sabes todo de ellos… sabes de su mascota Perry, sabes de la Tropa de Exploradoras… lo sabes todo… ¿Podrías compartir ese conocimiento conmigo?

Irving sudaba frio… estaba agarrotado del miedo… de ningún modo él…

- Yo… no sé de qué me habla… señor…

- ¿¡Estás mintiendo? ¿Verdad?

- Yo… no… ahhh…

- Eso de Danville no fue un accidente… ¿Porqué se encontró el cadáver de Perry masacrado un día antes del desastre? ¿Porqué se encontraron restos humanos de una niña sin identificar en las alcantarillas? ¡Lo que queremos son los detalles de ti! ¡Tu versión de lo que pasó! Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de Danville… y ¡Definitivamente no creo la leyenda! ¡Ayúdame a descubrir la verdad… a saber que pasó en Danville!

- Eeeeh… eeh… yo… no se nada…

- ¡Vamos Irving… tú puedes!

David trataba a Irving como si fuese un culpable, como si con algo de presión, se quebrara y contara "todo" lo que supiera. Aquello… era una tortura para Irving… hasta que…

- ¡Irving! – gritó Eva entrando al café - ¿¡Cómo es posible que te hayas saltado la clase?

- Disculpe… - dijo David – Señorita… estoy hablando con el joven…

- Y le recuerdo que retener a un menor de su día de clases es ilegal… - dijo Eva - ¿Acaso quiere ganarse una denuncia por pedofilia?

- ¿¡Pedofilia…? ¿Porqué yo querría…?

- Entonces no entiendo porqué está reteniendo a este muchacho… que lleva mochila. Lo siento, nos vamos… adiós señor…

Eva tomó de la mano a Irving y lo sacó del café. En cuanto David se quedó solo, golpeó con el puño la mesa donde se sentaba, como maldiciendo su suerte.

- ¡Demonios… estuve tan cerca!

Y para controlarse, sacó un cigarrillo y empezó lentamente a inhalar el tabaco…

Trasladémonos al Patio de la Escuela de Irving. El chico estaba lavándose la cara en los surtidores, como queriendo hacer desaparecer el mal rato que había pasado.

- ¿Irving… estás bien?

- Claro… gracias… por sacarme de eso…

- ¿Qué había pasado… cuéntame Irving?

- Ese hombre… dijo que era de una casa editorial… pero luego insinuó que la gente de Danville eran asesinos… que… tuve algo que ver con el caso de Phineas y Ferb. ¡No, por favor!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… claro que estoy bien…

- Irving… te acompañaré a casa…

- Gracias Eva…

Irving tomó su celular y marcó a su casa. Esperaría que nadie responda… pero alguien levantó el fono en ese momento…

- ¿Irving?

- Mamá… ¿Eres tú?

- Irving… se te oye preocupado… ¿Acaso…?

- No nada… creí que me quedé sin llave pero…

- No te preocupes, Albert fue de visita y yo a hacer unas compras… no debes preocuparte… pronto Oyashiro-sama ya no estará más enojado con nosotros…

- ¿Eeh?

- Al fin tu madre logró poner todo bajo control… siéntete tranquilo…

Y diciendo eso colgó el teléfono. Irving se mostró… turbado… pero supo que tenía que volver.

- Vamos Eva… dijiste que me acompañarías… - dijo Irving.

Aprovechando el día… Irving tomó de la mano a Eva. Ella le sonrió… y los dos caminaron por la calle despacio hacia donde la casa de Irving. El chico querría que ese momento fuera eterno… pero… Eva… fue alguien que conoció cuando llegó a Keystone. Ella también era por así decirlo algo así como algo fan del grupo de Phineas y Ferb… por lo que congeniaron deprisa. En ese viaje nadie dijo ni una palabra… pero… los gestos… eso era el lenguaje del amor para ellos. Irving sentía una sensación de felicidad… al estar con Eva… porque… olvidaba a Phineas y Ferb… y sus muertes.

- Irving… - dijo Eva - ¿Tu casa está volteando la esquina… verdad?

- Sip… está ahí a la vuelta…

Cuando volteó… Irving deseó que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Su casa estaba llena de extraños tótems, que colgaban por las ventanas y puertas, así como "forrada" por así decirlo, con sogas de las cuales colgaban huesos de pollo… ajos… y hierbas varias… como si fueran los ingredientes para el brebaje de un brujo.

- ¿¡Pero… que es esto…? – dijo Irving.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a un gran número de curiosos ver esa casa. La gente empezó a murmurar.

- Oh no puede ser… también en este vecindario… están los locos de Danville… que creen en esa leyenda… demoníaca… de Oyashiro-sama.

- Oyashiro-sama es el diablo, casera… es una de de esas malditas leyendas que nos apartan de Jesucristo, el que derramo su sangre en la cruz del calvario…

- Mi divino Jesús… y ellos adorando a ídolos… a diablos… deberían avergonzarse…

A Irving le importaba un pepino lo que pensase la gente. Después de todo un Dios no permitiría lo de Danville… era… algo… demasiado… terrible… y siendo lo peor, niños sus protagonistas. Pero había alguien a quien si le preocupaba… Eva. ¿Qué pensaría ahora ella de él?

Eva veía los tótems y los huesos de pollo… tapándose la boca por no gritar.

- Esto… Eva… yo… por favor…

- Nos vemos en la escuela… Irving… adiós…

Irving no soportó mas y se metió corriendo a su casa, abriendo la puerta con violencia y la cerró tras sí, con el corazón que le quería explotar.

- ¿¡Que voy a hacer? – dijo dejando caer su mochila ya adentro - ¡Eva… pensará… que yo… soy… un loco… un raro! ¡Eva lo ha visto! ¡¿Se asustará de mí? ¿La perderé…? Noo…

Irving se acercó a la ventana para ver a Eva, pero escuchó los chismes de las mujeres.

- Desde que pasó eso en Danville han venido muchos locos aquí…

- Los periódicos no dejan de informar de crímenes casera… no sólo aquí, sino en todo el país. Esa gente de ese pueblo maldito es como un cáncer…

- ¡Ellos han traído sus cuerpos poseídos por Satanás aquí… a nuestra tranquila comarca! ¡Si el diablo quiere matar, que se mate entre diablos… pero que no vengan a nuestras ciudades! ¡Esos malditos deben irse de aquí! ¡Todos los que vienen de Danville, deben irse de aquí!

- ¿Qué clase… de broma es esta…? Yo no soy un asesino… mi madre… no es asesina… Albert no es un asesino… Phineas y Ferb… no son asesinos…

Irving caminó despacio por su sala. El terror lo consumía.

- ¿Mamá…?

Un ruido como de agua siendo revuelta por una espátula se oía… ¿O era ruido de "algo" chapoteando desesperadamente en el agua? Irving… caminó más despacio y a la defensiva, como buscando saber de dónde venía ese infernal ruido.

Vio que la cocina estaba… limpia… por lo que empezó a caminar… hacia donde podría salir el ruido del agua… el baño… ¿Pero quien estaría haciendo eso?

- ¿Mamá…? ¿Dónde estás?

Y al ver la puerta del baño entreabierta, entró. Y vio a su madre arrodillada con las manos dentro de la tina llena. Pensaba reclamarle por lo que pasaba… pero al ver a su madre… sintió seguridad.

- Mamá… ¿Quieres que te ayude con el lavado? No puedes lavar en la tina…

- Hola Irving… lamento haberme ido sin avisar… te he comprado unas ricas hamburguesas como compensación… ¿Podrás perdonarme…?

La mujer en ese momento sacó las manos de la tina… pero Irving no vio salir ni ropa… ni detergente. Irving se extraño… ese ruido… que oyó era como de lavar ropa…

- ¿Mamá… que estabas haciendo?

- Ah… hijo… he logrado… proteger a la familia… sólo hay que hacer algunos sacrificios…

Irving miró directamente a la tina y entonces obtuvo una macabra respuesta. ¡Eso no era ropa! ¡Esos eran animales ahogados en jaulas! ¡Era su hámster… flotando y sólo bloqueado por la jaula para que no emergiera! ¡Ese era… un gato negro ahogándose… y que finalmente murió en la jaula en la que estaba atrapado! ¡Esos eran dos cachorritos… flotando ya muertos, con los ojos desencajados por la presión del agua y su poco tiempo de vida!

- ¡! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Qué te ocurre Irving? Esto es sólo un hechizo… para protegernos… de Oyashiro-sama… y por la felicidad de mi familia… de Albert… de mí… y de ti. Esto es un poco doloroso… es terrible… ahogar así a esos animalitos… pero… la familia es lo primero. ¿No lo crees?

- ¡Eeeeekkkk!

- Oh vamos… si es por la familia, nosotros hacemos todo lo que podemos… ¿Quieres ayudarme, qué dices, hijo? ¿Ayudarás a mamá?

Su madre se levantó y trajo de una esquina, una última jaula donde otro cachorro aullaba llorando, porque seguro ya presentía su destino.

- Pásame la siguiente jaula… esta es la última… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

- No...

- Alcánzame la Jaula entonces… por favor…

Poseído por el shock de ver a su madre ser una asesina de animales… Irving… le alcanzó la jaula.

- ¿Puedes sumergirla tú? De ese modo Oyashiro-sama… no te maldecirá…

- No… no… ¡UWAAAAHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Y gritando de miedo, corrió hacia el teléfono de casa y marcó el celular de Albert. Lo que había visto… era espantoso… macabro… horrible…

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

- ¿Irving… que pasa?

- Mamá… ella… compró cachorros… animales… tomó… a mi hámster…

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¡ELLA LOS AHOGÓ A TODOS EN LA BAÑERA! Tengo miedo…

- Irving… ¡SAL DE AHÍ, ESCAPA!

- ¿Eh?

- He ido a ver a nuestros parientes… y no sólo mamá… ellos también… ¡Están locos!

En ese momento una mano se posó sobre Irving.

- ¡Eeeeekkk!

Esa mano era la madre de Irving… que simplemente colgó el teléfono, presionando el pulsador.

- Ha sido doloroso… pero ya hemos acabado. Ahora… ya no hay nada que temer… ¿verdad?

El abrazo de la madre de Irving… su hijo lo sintió… como un abrazo… del demonio. Pero no tenía a donde ir… no sabía que hacer…

- No te haré daño… sólo… haré lo que sea necesario… para protegerlos… a ti y a Albert.

- Mamá…

- Todo irá bien… todo irá bien querido hijo…


	11. Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy P III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy**

**(Fanboy Exposition Chapter)**

**V**

(2 días después – Lunes)

Ese día el desayuno era muy incómodo para la familia. Albert había tenido que deshacerse de los "restos" del grotesco ritual de su madre. El chico tuvo que remover todo el domingo los extraños decorados que puso su madre. Pero el shock por tremendo ritual, hizo que la comunicación entre madre e hijos se redujera a cero.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Albert fue a atender. Irving intentó escuchar algo de la conversación:

- Sr. Albert… ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien… ¿Son 2 litros de leche, no?

- Claro señor… se le cargará a su cuenta…

- Ah… señor… déjeme explicarle… lo del sábado pasado. Es que mi madre… jejeje… es religiosa y…

- Entiendo señor Albert… no pasa nada… gracias…

En cuanto Albert cerró la puerta… se acercó a Irving y le dijo algo al oído:

- Sea lo que sea… no digas que eres de Danville. Ni se te ocurra… nos toman por locos… y no podemos mudarnos… porque tengo mi empleo… mamá… tiene su empleo…

- Claro… Albert…

Albert tomó a Irving y lo llevó a su cuarto. Habían muchos recortes de periódico:

"_**El extraño culto de Danville: 8 personas asesinadas…"**_

"_**¿Oyashiro-sama? El resultado de una secta cuasi-islámica, traída a nuestra América"**_

"_**¿¡Acaso existe la maldición de Oyashiro-sama?"**_

"_**El fin de los tiempos: El anticristo – Oyashiro-sama"**_

- Nadie debe saber de dónde somos… nos tomarán por locos. ¡Diablos, yo que quería vivir en paz!

Irving salió preocupado por la calle y llegó sin decir nada a su escuela. En el patio escuchó a sus amigos hablar de lo de pensaban de las noticias sobre Oyashiro-sama.

- Oh dios… no puedo creerlo… Oyashiro-sama… ¿Desde cuándo admiten a fanáticos religiosos locos en nuestra ciudad? ¿Qué será luego… gritos de 'Alá es grande'?

- Todos esos locos de Oyashiro-sama… deben irse del pueblo…

Irving se sintió mal y fue buscando a Eva. La encontró tomando agua de los surtidores.

- ¡Eva! ¡Eva!

- ¿Pasa algo Irving…?

- Eva… sobre lo que pasó ese día… por favor… mi madre… es muy religiosa… pero… ¡Yo no soy de Danville… yo no nací ahí! ¡Sólo me mudé ahí unos meses y conocí a Phineas y Ferb! Por favor… no le digas a nadie… porque… esto… es demasiado… ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con la maldición!

- Tranquilo… - dijo Eva abrazando a Irving – Tranquilo… todo pasará… lo entiendo…

Ese día de clases fue algo tranquilo para Irving… estaba confiado… que Eva le entendía. Al menos era feliz… junto a ella… con Eva… a pesar de todo lo malo que pasaba.

(Estación de Policía de Keystone)

- ¿¡Eh, David? – dijo un oficial – Más te vale que traigas café…

- Claro… como no… iré a tomar aire…

David salió de la Estación de Policía y se dirigió a un puesto de periódicos.

- ¡Buenos días, casera!

- Ah… Inspector David… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Una ejemplar de cada revista y periódico publicado el día de hoy..

- Claro, espere por favor… - dijo la encargada del puesto mientras le daba un ejemplar de cada publicación del día - ¿No cree que esto de Oyashiro-sama es sospechoso?

- Si… lo es… ¿Una maldición en nuestros tiempos? Que miedo…

- Oooh… pero todo se arreglará… ustedes atraparán a los culpables…

- De eso este segura… no fallaremos…

- Un pueblo turístico como Keystone no puede perder sus ingresos por locos fanáticos…

- ¡Lo sé! – dijo David.

David regresó con la bolsa y se sentó en su oficina.

- ¡Eh! ¡Llamen a Rudolf, le interesará ver esto!

En pocos minutos, el Inspector Rudolf estaba con David.

- ¡Tan sólo mira todo lo que dice la prensa local!

"_**Todo lo que quizo saber del Desastre de Danville"**_

"_**¿Cómo protegerse de la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama"**_

"_**Los Signos de los Tiempos: Oyashiro-sama y el Falso Profeta"**_

- ¿Estás investigando… una maldición? – dijo incrédulo Rudolf.

- ¡Esto no es una maldición! ¡Es un crimen que algunos y los medios han disfrazado como maldición para vender! Y el único que puede saber algo es ese fanboy… llamado Irving.

"_**Extraños y sospechosos incidentes relacionados con gente en Danville crecen en todo el país. La población está preocupada…"**_

- A la gente le encantan estas cosas – dijo Rudolf – Siempre se fascinarán con lo oculto… lo paranormal… así que la prensa seguirá publicando… toda esta basura en toda la semana…

- En esta revista dice… que el Lago Barbafea era el Lago de los Demonios Voladores y que sus habitantes… tienen la sangre del demonio en sus venas… que su Festival de Medio Verano, era un ritual de muerte… sacrificios para aplacar la ira de ese Dios…

- El terror acerca el interés de la gente – dijo David.

- Pero Inspector David… este nivel de atención no es normal…

- Nosotros somos iguales… - dijo David – La Tragedia… le fascina a la gente… piénsatelo, series con altos índices de audiencia por exhibir crímenes, maldiciones y demás. Ya nadie quiere ver sólo novelas de amor… sino algo… ya sea cualquier cosa, matizada con tragedia…

(Casa de Irving)

- ¿¡Qué mierda es todo esto? – decía Albert golpeando unos periódicos.

"_**Váyanse de nuestro pueblo, malditos de Danville"**_

"_**Habla el Pueblo, el pueblo la voz de Dios: ¡Fuera de Keystone, Danville!"**_

"_**Nuestros niños en peligro, hay que protegerlos de Oyashiro-sama…"**_

"_**Oyashiro-sama, la tragedia que no acaba…"**_

Albert se encerró en su cuarto. Estaba furioso por todo esto.

- Hijo… - dijo su madre - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡NO, NO LO ESTOY! ¡Danville por aquí… y Danville por allá!

- No te preocupes… los talismanes de Oyashiro-sama pronto harán su efecto…

- ¿No han hablado de nosotros, no?

- ¿Te avergüenzas de Oyashiro-sama?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me avergüenzo que crean que creo en ese dios loco!

- ¡Hijo, no seas hereje! Oyashiro-sama puede maldecirte… sé que no quieres salir de tu cuarto, pero reza… implora por tu seguridad…

(Escuela de Keystone)

Era la hora del almuerzo… Irving estaba comiendo con el poco dinero que pudo. Esperaba a Eva… que había ido a los lavabos. En ese momento oyó a sus amigos hablar:

- ¿Se han enterado? ¿Un seguidor de Oyashiro-sama? ¿En esta escuela?

- Oye… eso es un rumor…

- No… el amigo de un amigo dice que vio esos tótems malditos en una casa el sábado pasado…

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hacen esos bastardos de Danville aquí en nuestra ciudad? ¡Son diablos!

- ¡Eva! – dijo uno - ¿Quieres ver si reconoces esta foto subida al Facebook! Dicen que esa es la casa con los talismanes malditos…

- No me interesa – dijo Eva – No creo en eso…

- ¿¡No te importa? Pero si hay psicópatas por aquí… eso es de miedo…

- No me importa… déjenme en paz – dijo Eva. Luego caminó hacia Irving y le susurró al oído – No me importa de donde vengas… - y tomandolo de la mano se lo llevo a un pasadizo – Te amo…

- Eso es mentira… - dijo Irving – Tienes miedo de que por mi sangre corra el diablo… ¿¡No quieres estar al lado de gente como yo, verdad?

- Irving yo…

- ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

Irving corrió y se fue hacia su casa… escapando de la escuela. ¿Porqué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Porqué… todo esto? Todo estaría bien… si su madre no fuera de Danville… si ella no siguiese el culto de Oyashiro-sama. Tan sólo si él…

- No… eso es impensable… es mi familia, por dios… ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Todo saldrá bien… porque todos… somos una familia…

Irving finalmente llegó a su casa. Notó una extraña calma. Volvió a pensar en lo de Danville… pero supo que Eva no diría su secreto. Y se dispuso a entrar.

**VI**

- ¡Ya llegué! ¡Mamá… Albert!

Irving entró… y vio que no había nadie en la sala… pero oyó un ruido extraño… que venía del baño. Se acercó lentamente… y lo que vió le heló la sangre.

- ¡ALBEEEERTTTTT! ¡MAMÁAAAAAAA! ¡UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Albert estaba apuñalando a su propia madre. La mujer yacía en el suelo, ya hecha un mar de sangre mientras su hijo perforaba su pecho una y otra vez, bufando como si de una bestia se tratase… como si no fuera Albert… sino… una bestia… un demonio tal vez.

- ¿¡Albert? ¡Albert! ¿Qué diablos haces? Detente… ¡DETENTE!

Irving empujó a Albert y el cayó a un lado, y el arma homicida al otro. Finalmente se pudo ver el estado final de la madre de Albert e Irving… estaba muerta, quien sabe de cuantas puñaladas que Albert le enterró en el cuerpo. En la tina… se podía ver una Jaula con un cachorro… vivo… porque la mujer no logró llenarla. Podía verse el charco de sangre y las heridas a la altura del pecho y el cuello que se le habían infringido a esa mujer. Matar a la propia madre… no había algo peor…

- ¿Albert? ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡DIME PORQUÉ?

- Era el único modo de detenerla… - dijo Albert – No tuve opción… ¿Tú no pensaste lo mismo? ¿Qué si ella no estuviera… todo sería mejor? Sin el culto ese… ahora seremos felices…

Irving no podía articular palabra… estaba espantado… mudo… asustado de tanto horror. Un homicidio… y su hermano… el responsable.

- Venga… ayúdame a limpiar todo esto…

Irving no respondió. Se quedó ahí sentado en la cerámica del baño… porque no podía ni salir el shock que había visto. ¿Qué iría a decir a Eva? ¿Cómo podrían vivir con tranquilidad tras algo tan horripilante? No lo sabía… y entonces recibió un empujón, dado que Albert vino con una gran manta color marrón y con ella… tapó el cadáver. Luego arrastró a Irving fuera del baño y cerró la puerta del mismo. Era hora de discutir lo más peligroso de un crimen… el qué hacer después.

Los dos se sentaron en la sala… y el silencio fue espectral… silencio… completo, como si ninguno quisiera admitir que una escena tan dantesca… hubiera ocurrido. Ni Irving tenía el valor para preguntar el porqué ni nada… ya nada importaba… nada…

- No debiste… Albert – dijo Irving al fin.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me equivoqué? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

- Albert… pues… en realidad… lo que ha pasado aquí…

- ¡Si sé que vas a decir! Estás diciendo que todo es mi culpa… ¿verdad?

- Nadie ha dicho que… - dijo Irving.

- ¡LO ESTÁS! ¡Estás pensando… que esto que hice… yo soy el culpable! Pero lo hice… por el bien de nosotros… por nuestra felicidad… porque las familias… se aman. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que por ella nos descubran? ¡Perdería mi empleo, seríamos acosados! ¡Justo ahora que tenemos todo para vivir! ¡NO SABES NADA! – gritó Albert - ¡Yo he sido el único que mantuvo a esta familia!

- Pero… Albert…

- ¡Me echan la culpa de todo! Nunca me apoyaste… y ahora que tenemos nuestra casa… vivimos en un lugar tranquilo… y puedo desarrollar mi carrera. ¿Quieres renunciar? Tú… siempre el mismo Irving… ¡TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE TU NO PUEDES! – dijo golpeándolo de un bofetazo.

Irving cayó al suelo. En sus ojos se veía el miedo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte… no podía dejarse vencer… Eva… al menos esa sería su razón para vivir.

- Irving… ¿No quieres irte de aquí no? ¿Verdad…?

- Claro que no… no quiero irme… - dijo Irving pensando en Eva.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Tienes nuevos amigos seguro… ¿Quisieras dejarlos?

- No… no quiero…

- Porque todos son buenos chicos… y porque nosotros somos… una familia.

- Lo que tu digas… hermano… somos una familia.

- Trae la caja de herramientas…

Irving sin saber lo que pasaba, trajo la caja de herramientas. Entre otras cosas ellos tenían alicates, sierras, un machete enorme y ciertos destornilladores.

- No podemos llevárnosla así… - dijo Albert – Tenemos que tomar medidas…

El chico se agachó y tomó el machete grande y retiró el manto que cubría el cuerpo de su madre.

- ¿¡Albert… qué rayos…?

- Irving… es obvio… tenemos que ocultarla… así que… la cortaremos en pedazos… será mucho más fácil esconder el cuerpo así… porque somos una familia… y las familias… se ayudan mutuamente.

Irving palideció… sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron, su pulso se aceleró y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Porqué… de todas las desgracias… le tocó esta? ¿Acaso… Albert quería… descuartizar… el cuerpo… del ser… que le dio… la vida? No… esto era demasiado… era… horrendo.

- Albert… es tu madre… ¡Es mi madre!

Albert no respondió y se acercó con el machete… hacia el brazo izquierdo… hizo entrar el frío acero a la carne… y tapándose la boca por el posible hedor… empezó a profundizar… a cortar… a tajar… a partir… apoyándose en el brazo… cortando… moviendo… y sin atisbo de miedo.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOO!

- ¡Cállate idiota, o los vecinos nos oirán!

Irving seguía gritando, por lo que Albert dejó el machete y tapó con su mano la boca de Irving. El chico gritó más fuerte al sentir las manos asesinas en su cuerpo…

- Mamá… ¿Porqué…? – pensaba Irving.

Irving… finalmente cayó al suelo… y sin energías ya para gritar ni nada… Albert lo dejó ahí y volvió a su tarea de cortar… hasta que finalmente se oyó el terrible ruido del hueso quebrarse y Albert se levantó… como cansado… pero con una sonrisa en su semblante.

- Irving… tú también tienes que hacer esto… - dijo Albert entregándole el machete maldito – Si lo hacemos… toda la familia se apoya…

El fan vio el machete y al saber a quién tenía que cortar, cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar. Su estómago se sentía débil… él… no podía hacerlo… jamás lo haría. ¡Era algo tan espantoso, tan terrible! Seguiría vomitando hasta el alma, pero no haría eso jamás…

- Vamos Irving… tu hermano mayor ya lo hizo… sólo faltas tú…

- ¡Nooo!

- Ven… yo te guiaré… lo haremos juntos – dijo Albert tomando la mano derecha de Irving y dándole el mango del machete – Cógelo fuerte… Irving… déjate guiar…

- No… no… ya no… ¡Mamá… no puedo!

- ¡Escúchame! ¿Quieres que nos fuguemos de la ciudad? Porque las maletas están…

- No… no quiero…

- Pues entonces haz caso…

Irving cerró los ojos… y aflojó su mano… se sentía derrotado, vacío… como los huevos corroídos por las comadrejas… vacío… y sin vida ya… y con los ojos cerrados ejecutó el grotesco plan…

- Bien hecho… hermanito… así se hace Irving.

Y finalmente cuando abrió los ojos… pudo ver… un brazo... cortado… y era algo que él había hecho… su pecado… y uno imperdonable.


	12. Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy P IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy**

**(Fanboy Exposition Chapter)**

**VII**

Irving se odiaba así mismo… era un criminal… un asesino. Ayudó a Albert a descuartizar a su propia madre. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No quería irse… no quería dejar a Eva… pero hacer esto… ni por amor se hacen cosas tan terribles. Era un crimen… y no sólo eso… era ensañamiento.

- Toma las bolsas grandes que hay en el closet. Aquellas que sean negras, no uses colores vivos, no sea que nos descubran… y cámbiate de ropa… ah… trae cinta nylon y de embalaje…

Irving no respondía… estaba totalmente en shock… asimilando todo esto…

- Fa… milia…

- ¡Irving, date prisa y ayúdame por favor! Hay que llevar el "equipaje" al auto… e iremos a las montañas… no volveremos hasta mañana mismo…

- No… no… ¿Por qué… nosotros estamos haciendo todo esto? ¿Porqué…?

- Irving… verás…

- ¿¡Porqué hacemos esta cosa tan horrible? ¡Es mamá! ¡Y le hicimos esto… a ella!

- ¡Si… a mamá! ¿Querías que nos lincharan en el pueblo? ¡Todos están llamando malditos a los habitantes de Danville! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Tengo miedo… Albert… tal vez… deberíamos llamar a la policía…

- No… nadie llamará a nadie. Tienes mucho que cargar…

- ¡Por favor… déjame fuera de esto! ¡No te delataré! No diré nada…

- Tienes mucho que cargar Irving… mejor date prisa…

- Yo no diré nada… lo prometo… no diré nada…

- Ponte algo cómodo… nos vamos a las montañas hermanito…

Para Irving… esa era una escena… que había visto en las películas de terror casi siempre. Era aburrida… la parte en la que discuten de cómo ocultar el cuerpo. ¿Acaso eso… era una maldición? ¿Acaso todo esto pasaba porque no creyó en Oyashiro-sama? ¿Era un castigo?

Albert volvió y cargaron los restos del cadáver… en bolsas negras. Cerraban dichas bolsas y las volvían a envolver con otras… y luego… llevaban eso y lo ponían en cajas, que dejaban en la maletera del auto. Eran tres niveles de sellado… para que esos… desechos biológicos por así decirlo pasen lo menos apercibido posibles.

Irving caminó cargando las cajas que su hermano preparaba… ahí no iba sólo un muerto… ahí en el fondo iban dos: Su madre y él… o su inocencia… destruida por completo.

(Escuela de Irving – 2 días después)

Uno de los viajes más impactantes que hay no es aquél en el que el personaje va a un mundo místico o totalmente diferente… es aquél en el cual regresan a su mundo ordinario… pero cambiados… totalmente transformados. Eso le pasó a Irving.

- Esto apesta…

- Hacer tanto ejercicio en un día caluroso…

Irving estaba lavándose las manos en los surtidores del patio. Ya estaban limpias, pero seguía frotando, como si pudiera quitar la sangre… que en su mente todavía llevaba… sangre de su madre… como recordándole el pecado que cometió.

- Woow… Irving… - dijo un chico – Tus manos… están rojas… como sangre… ¿Tanto te las haz frotado? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Irving!

Irving no supo que responder. Pero en eso sus amigos se fueron hacia Eva que venía y la rodearon.

- ¡Eva! ¿Acaso no serás tú la que descontrola a Irving? Jejejeje…

- Eva… ¿Acaso el amor ha llegado a tu vista? El amor… ahhh…

- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¿Y si a Irving le comió la lengua Oyashiro-sama? ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Jajajajaa! ¡Jejejejeje!

Ese coro de risas era demasiado para el muchacho… nadie… ni Eva sabían que en realidad si… Oyashiro-sama había maldecido su vida.

- ¿Y si Irving fuera de Danville? ¡Por eso está actuando raro!

El que dijo eso no pudo seguir… Eva le dio un sonoro bofetazo, que lo botó al suelo.

- ¿¡Ehh? ¿Qué rayos te pasa…? ¡Zorra!

- Dejen de estar hablando así de Irving… siempre dicen lo mismo de todos los chicos nuevos… ¿No les da vergüenza? ¡Irving es como es! ¡No importa de donde haya venido!

- Eva… - dijo Irving al ver como lo defendía.

- ¿Quién quiere ir a la pastelería? Había un dulce que querrán probar… jejejeje… - dijo Eva.

- ¡Yo me apunto!

- ¡Y yo!

En un momento los chicos olvidaron su cruzada contra Irving y se divirtieron.

- La escuela… es divertida… - pensó Irving mientras iba con ellos fingiendo una sonrisa – Pero… lo que pasó en casa… mamá… y ese olor… ese calor… esa sensación… no se irán de mi brazo… pero debo ser fuerte… por Eva… porque como el pecado que cometí… lo que siento por Eva… no se irá. Jamás se irá… lo juro... no se irá… y si algún día olvido todo esto… seré feliz… con ella.

Irving había olvidado en parte el infierno porque… su vida con Eva… todo era más llevadero… más… tranquilo… más… perfecto… con ella… él era feliz. Pero todo se desmoronó, cuando tras la hora de salir de clase, pasaron por el distrito comercial:

"_**En las noticias de hoy… un macabro hallazgo camino al monte Rushmore… una cabeza humana dentro de una caja… no se ha podido identificar el cadáver… y la policía busca el cuerpo…"**_

- ¿Qué peligrosos estos días, no Irving?

- Un destripador – dijo el chico – Que terrible… es espantoso…

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Diablos! – dijo Eva – Ya no quiero comer pastel…

"_**La cabeza fue encontrada en una caja, dentro de una bolsa plástica… a pocos metros de la carretera central. El sospechoso principal es un celador que vive en la zona y tiene antecedentes de conductas violentas. La caja fue dejada en un lugar visible… lo que contradice la teoría de poder ocultar el cadáver… la policía baraja un ritual extraño… dado los rumores de un culto religioso relacionado con la 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama' que…"**_

- Tengo… que volver… - dijo Irving.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero si ya estamos aquí…?

- Lo siento Eva… tengo… que ir por mi… billetera… no puedo dejar que lo pagues todo…

- No… no pasa nada… podemos…

- ¡No Eva! – le dijo Irving - ¡Quiero devolverte el favor, volveré pronto…!

Irving salió corriendo hacia su casa… dejando a Eva ahí parada cerca de la pastelería. En ese momento… dos individuos se acercaban a la chica.

- Vaya… vaya… pero si es la Señorita Eva… veo que Irving se me escapó otra vez…

- ¿Eres… el de la cafetería… verdad?

- Inspector David de la Policía de Keystone para servirle. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre su nuevo amigo… Irving…

- ¿Y este de aquí?

- Es el Inspector Rudolf… su presencia nos será útil en este caso…

**VIII**

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO BUENO PARA NADA! Se supone que debías esconderla, joder… esconderla… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito fanboy!

"_**La cabeza humana… encontrada, pertenece a una mujer de 40 años aproximadamente…"**_

- ¡Albert, por favor basta! ¡Duele!

Albert golpeaba a Irving con una correa que obtuvo en su armario. Irving ya tenía los brazos rojos de cubrirse de los golpes producto de la ira de Albert. Y no era para menos… por esa cabeza… todo podría saberse… todo podría acabarse…

- ¿¡TUVISTE QUE DEJARLO EN UN LUGAR TAN OBVIO! ¡JODER!

- ¡Ya basta, nunca la reconocerán!

Albert dio un puntapié a Irving y lo tomó de los cabellos levantándolo con violencia:

- Justo cuando todo iba a volver a la normalidad… todo esto pasa… ¡Todo iba a salir bien! ¿Porqué te crees sino que hice esto? ¿Eh? Pensé que finalmente… volveríamos a los días felices…

Albert soltó a su hermano y lo dejó caer. Caminaba por toda la habitación… como poseído… como si algo que no fuera él estuviera hablando por él.

- ¡Pero tú… lo arruinaste todo!

- Por favor… Albert… pensemos que haremos a partir de ahora… todavía podemos taparlo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando… maldito fanboy? – le dijo Albert pegándole a Irving - ¡YA NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE HACER! NUESTRO PECADO… HA SIDO EXPUESTO AL MUNDO. Todo se acabará… si la policía viene aquí… ¡TODO LO QUE HICE, SE PERDERÁ! Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que nos descubran… y la casa… lo que logré… todo… se perderán…

- Hermano… yo…

- ¡Quiero estar solo Irving… no me sigas!

Dijo esto y Albert se retiró de la sala y se encerró en su habitación. La sala podía verse en pésimo estado… la mesa rota, el florero tirado en el suelo, todos mudos testigos de aquel escenario de violencia… de descontrol que tocó vivir.

- ¿Porqué todo tiene que acabar así… porqué… haciéndonos daño… matándonos?… yo no quería nada especial… no quería vivir una vida de rey… sólo… quería ser feliz… - dijo Irving llorando en voz baja – Pero yo… no pude… ni mi hermano… soportar la carga de mis pecados. Incluso si confesara ahora… a la policía… nada cambiará nada… no lo hará… pero… este peso que siento en el pecho… todo esto que yo…

(Estación de Policía de Keystone)

En una oficina grande, con un ventilador de aspa dando vueltas en el techo, se podía oler el profundo olor a cigarro. En una mesa, sentados en dos sillas cómodas: David y Rudolf, los dos inspectores y en la otra… menos cómoda… Eva… la amiga de Irving. Ella había aceptado venir… saber finalmente que era tanta cosa que parecía perseguir a su amigo… y novio.

- ¿Qué es lo que saben de Irving? – preguntó Eva - ¿Qué se traman, eh?

- Bueno… podría decirse que de la A la Z…. sabemos un montón – dijo David sentado en su pupitre.

- Y por eso los niños no deben saber estas cosas… de adultos… - dijo Rudolf.

- ¡No jueguen conmigo! ¡Si saben algo de Irving, díganlo ya!

- ¿Estás preocupado por tu noviecito…?

Eva ignoró esa respuesta socarrona de David y mirándolos con actitud retadora respondió:

- Sólo quiero saber… quién demonios… es ese 'Oyashiro-sama' de Danville…

- Pues nosotros también… queremos confirmar lo que sabemos… - dijo David – Así que esto es un ganar- ganar… ¿Quieres ayudarnos a conocer más a tu amigo?

Eva se sintió asqueada… como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el mismísimo diablo. Pero su deseo de entender a su amigo era mayor… y pudo más eso…

- Empiecen con lo que quieran… - dijo Eva resignada.

- No… primero haznos tú una pregunta… las damas primero…

- ¿Irving… es natural de Danville? – preguntó Eva.

- Sí… - dijo David secamente – Sabemos que por la sangre de Irving, está la raza de Danville. Su madre nació ahí… y él también.

- Ahora… es nuestro turno… - dijo Rudolf – Sé lo más sincero posible… ¿Irving ha estado actuando extraño últimamente?

Eva mordió sus labios… si lo había visto extraño, pero no había modo de que ella vendiera tan cobardemente a su novio… así que decidió protegerle…

- No…

- Bueno… es una respuesta… así que ahora te toca a ti… pregunta lo que quieras…

- Quiero saber… esa Leyenda de Oyashiro-sama… ¿Es cierta?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo… que si la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… eso… existe… ¿Existe?

- ¿Quieres saber… si creemos en un mito? – preguntó David - ¡Jejejejee! Nosotros no creemos en eso… creemos en la manipulación de la mente… no existe tal cosa como Oyashiro-sama…

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- La gente inventa muchas teorías por miedo… o por su creencia a creer en seres absurdos. Hay quien dice que es el alma de Oyashiro-sama, mitad humano, mitad Ornitorrinco quien ejecuta la maldición… otros dicen que son los aliens… y nosotros… que es un humano el que ejecuta y conspira la maldición. Que desde el caso del chico Louis… un humano… ha orquestado lo que se llama la 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama', como arma de venganza – respondió David.

- Y los que podrían responder a esa pregunta… fueron asesinados… un día antes del Gran Desastre de Danville… Phineas… y Ferb… - dijo Rudolf.

- Pero aquí viene lo extraño… - dijo David – Muchos inquilinos de Danville se mudaron a lo largo de este año… antes del Gran Desastre… a varios lugares del país. Y en TODOS esos lugares… se dieron anomalías… así que lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Haz notado algo raro en Irving?

- Mi amigo… no tiene nada que ver…

- ¿Y en su familia? El no era el único hijo en su familia…

- No he visto nada extraño en esa familia… y ustedes… sólo viven juzgando a la gente… etiquetándolos como "Los Psicópatas de Danville". ¿En eso gasta nuestro gobierno su dinero? En gente que no puede ver que cada persona puede ser diferente…

- ¿Qué pasaría si Irving resulta ser uno de esos psicópatas asesinos? – dijo David.

- ¡Pues no lo entienden aún! Siguen etiquetando a la gente… creyendo que sólo tienen la verdad… ustedes… y sus malditas fichas… sus malditas pistas… ¡Irving no es como ellos! ¡No lo es!

- ¡Se han dado casos donde otras personas que no eran de la familia recibieron la maldición! Ten mucho cuidado Eva…

- Gracias por preocuparse… pero pase lo que pase… ¡Irving será protegido! No dejaré que ustedes... destruyan a ese chico que sólo quiere rehacer su vida…

En ese momento, Eva sacó su celular y marcó a la casa de Irving. El teléfono timbró dos veces… y entonces descolgó:

- Ayúdame… por favor… - respondió una voz en el teléfono – Me mata… me quema… ¡Ayúdame por piedad… por favor! ¡Sálvame… te lo pido! ¡Sálvame por favor…!

Al oír esa voz… Eva… supo… que tal vez si existía una maldición después de todo…


	13. Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy P V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Exposición del Fanboy**

**(Fanboy Exposition Chapter)**

**VIII**

- Es tu culpa… - dijo Albert – Es sólo tu culpa…

- Albert… hermano… ¡No es mi culpa!

- ¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA! Nuestro pecado… ha sido expuesto… ¿Qué haremos?

- Yo… me deshice del cuerpo… por eso…

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA! ¡Eres parte de la familia! ¿Por qué interferiste? Todo era tan perfecto… ¿Acaso no viste que yo me esforzaba por darles una vida… decente a cada uno?

Albert tomó a Irving del cuello de la playera… y lo alzó… el chico temblaba.

- Que lindo pelo tienes… - dijo Albert mirándolo peligrosamente – Una piel suave… que envidia…

- ¿Albert…? ¿Qué estás diciendo…?

- Todos esos días eran días divertidos – Albert dejó caer a su hermano mientras caminaba como delirando por la sala de su casa – Era una vida perfecta… de sueño… no era como ese lugar llamado Danville donde vivía antes…

- Albert…

- A nadie le importaba si existía o no… - continuó el chico – Todo era Irving y su obsesión por Phineas y Ferb… y yo… era el detector de mentiras de la familia. ¿A eso llamas vivir? Pero… cuando vine aquí a Keystone… encontré el lugar al que pertenezco… ¡No más Phineas y Ferb! ¡Estoy alegre de que el desastre del gas se los haya cargado! ¡Al fin puedo vivir plenamente!

- Albert… - dijo Irving – Para por favor… te pido que pares…

- Pero fue tu madre… quien usando lo de Oyashiro-sama destruyó de a pocos nuestro mundo… ¡Y por eso se volvió nuestra enemiga! ¡Y por eso la maté! Porque no había otro modo de proteger nuestra nueva vida… ¡Mi nueva vida feliz! ¡TODOS LOS QUE ME RECUERDEN A DANVILLE SON MIS ENEMIGOS! ¿LO ENTIENDES, EH?

- ¡Albert, por favor no digas eso!

- Pero… cuando te encargué el cuerpo... dudaste… inclusive quisiste llamar a la policía. Y era claro que tu no ibas a ensuciarte las manos… ¿No ves que por eso lo hice yo? ¿¡Y cómo me pagas? ¿Por qué no ocultaste la cabeza? Podía todo volver a la normalidad… no tenías que preocuparte por el dinero… yo tengo un trabajo… y pronto ascendería… ¡Pensé que sería todo normal como antes!

Albert empezó a mirar a Irving con un rostro perdido… como si estuviera alegre por algo. Irving supo que eso no era una buena señal….

- Irving… ¿Acaso eres tú mi enemigo? Sí… ahora sé que lo eres… tu también…

Irving empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Su instinto de preservación lo hacía hacer esas cosas… porque el desenlace final… era evidente…

- ¡TU TAMBIÉN ERES MI ENEMIGO! – dijo Albert mostrándole un cuchillo.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡UWAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Irving salió corriendo de la sala, pero intentó salir por la puerta principal… la cual estaba bloqueada por los seguros que le puso Albert. Era… como si hubiera planeado todo esto y no fuera un arranque violento. Pero lo era… Albert estaba paranoico nada más… jamás se le pasó por la mente matar a su hermano… hasta ahora.

- ¡Me odio Irving! ¡Me detesto! – dijo su hermano persiguiéndolo caminando lento… pero seguro con su cuchillo - ¡Me odio por matar a mi propia madre! ¡Es por eso que no puedo dejarme ser feliz… es por eso que hago y tengo que hacer tantas cosas malas, cómo esta! – su voz sonaba más retorcida por momentos – Los odio… los odio a todos… ¡Los odio a todos! Te… ¡TE ODIO, IRVING!

Más que los crímenes y todo… escuchar a tu propia sangre decirte 'Te odio' con tanto desprecio en su voz… era como puñales entrando y saliendo de Irving. El sentir que tu propia familia te desprecia… y eso… es algo que nadie puede curar… porque si tu propia sangre te da la espalda… ¿Cómo tener amigos? ¿Cómo confiar en otros, cuando tu familia te dice que no? Sin núcleo no puede haber células… ¿Cómo habrá una sociedad si no hay familias? Sólo sería una sociedad… cancerosa… enferma… podrida… que no puede hacer nada. Irving lo supo en ese momento.

- ¿He hecho algo malo? – pensó Irving mientras huía desesperado - ¿Acaso hice algo malo desde que llegué aquí? ¿Es porque… pensé que estaríamos mejor sin mamá? ¿Es por eso…? ¿Quién… cómo… qué…? ¡¿ES POR NO CREER EN OYASHIRO-SAMA?

Irving corrió hacia donde el altar de Oyashiro-sama que hiciera su madre. Todavía estaba intacto… y supo que tal vez su falta de creencia, su arrogancia por no creer en un Dios había hecho que reciba una horrible maldición: Que su familia se autodestruya. Ahh… qué razón tenía el Salmista: "Dice el necio en su corazón: No hay Dios". Irving se arrodilló y pidió perdón:

(Nota del Autor: Para los interesados, eso del necio es el Salmo 14:1)

- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡SI TE OFENDÍ, TE PIDO CLEMENCIA! ¡OYASHIRO-SAMA… PERDÓNAME! ¡SI TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA… PERDÓNAME, EJECUTA TU MALDICIÓN EN MI… PERO POR FAVOR… NO ACABES CON MI FAMILIA… NO ASÍ! ¡OYASHIRO-SAMA… PERDÓOOOONNNN!

Irving se arrodilló intentando aplacar la ira de ese dios. ¿Funcionaría? No lo parecía porque empezó a oír los pasos de Albert acercarse. Ya no sabía qué hacer… salvo pedir perdón.

- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… Albert… lo lamento…

- Está bien Irving… no te haré nada. ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a mi familia?

- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

- Todo terminará en un momento… - dijo Albert – Sólo déjate llevar… esto no te dolerá…

Irving cerró los ojos… ¿Iba a morir? ¿Acaso ya no tenía salvación? Se había rendido… todo había acabado… adiós… ya no más nada…

- Lo siento…

(Estación de Keystone)

- ¡Se han dado casos de personas que no eran la familia que recibieron la maldición! ¡Eva, debes tener cuidado! ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

- ¡Sigan con eso ustedes, Irving nunca será malo… sigan juzgando a la gente por el lugar donde haya nacido… adiós, caballeros!

Eva se levanto de la silla de esa oficina y tomó su celular. Marcó a la casa de Irving y tras dos timbradas, contestaron:

- Ayúdame… por favor… - respondió una voz en el teléfono – Me mata… me quema… ¡Ayúdame por piedad… por favor! ¡Sálvame… te lo pido! ¡Sálvame por favor…!

- ¡IRVING! ¡NOOOO! ¡Irving, te salvaré!

Eva salió corriendo junto con los policías. Ahora si algo muy serio estaba pasando. Tenían que ir a detener a quien sea que esté detrás de todo eso. ¿Llegarían a tiempo?

Eva iba recordando todo lo que había oído de Oyashiro-sama en su memoria… como si fueran recuerdos quemándola… por haber ignorado a Irving. Sus memorias sonaban… a reporte.

"_**El cuerpo de una mujer, encontrada en las carreteras de Keystone es un caso que ha consternado a la población. La policía local y el FBI han determinado que hay posibles conexiones con los eventos trágicos acaecidos en Danville. Las Leyendas del Lago Barbafea y el Festival de Medio Verano de Danville eran ritos bárbaros donde se abría el estómago y se sacaba las entrañas a la víctima. Aparentemente un culto satanista o Neopagano estaría cometiendo estos sacrificios en honor a un tal Oyashiro-sama.**_

_**La persona responsable del crimen es posible que haya decapitado a la víctima para ocultar las pruebas de este sacrificio, ya que las demás partes del cuerpo aún no han sido encontradas. Sin embargo… la cabeza fue fácilmente ubicable. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué clase de criminal quiere que le descubran pronto? ¿O acaso esto es un distractor para algo mucho peor?**_

_**Nada de esto tiene sentido… pero lo que sí se, es que este crminal es muy esquivo… y astuto. Podría estar mezclado entre nosotros… esperando… aguardando… para dar su próximo golpe y complacer… a su retorcido Dios… Oyashiro-sama."**_

Sus pensamientos se vieron violentamente interrumpidos porque llegaron a la casa de Irving. Por alguna razón Eva fue más rápido. Tocó el timbre insistentemente pero nadie respondía. ¿Dónde estaban los policías? ¡¿Porqué justo cuando más se les necesitaba?

- ¡Irving, voy a por ti! – dijo Eva pateando la puerta y entrando en la casa.

Entro lentamente… como si su vida dependiera de eso. Caminó unos pasos dentro de la casa… y encontró la sangre… entonces temió lo peor.

- ¡Irving! ¡Dime algo si me oyes!

Se podía ver una especie de closet cerrado… No… el no podría estar ahí… pero después de todo no podía obviar ese lugar. Un humano podía esconderse en él. Eva con las manos trémulas… decidió abrir el closet. Y lo encontró…

- ¡Irving! ¡Estás bien!

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡EVA, SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORAAAA… YAAAAAA!

Y sus gritos eran porque detrás de Eva, venía Albert con un florero que rompió prontamente en la cabeza de Eva, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡EVAAAAA! ¡DESPIERTA!

- Así que en el closet estabas… no te escaparás más… Irving… acéptalo… se acabó…

- No matarás… a nadie más… - dijo Irving con una voz tan tenebrosa que sorprendió a Albert.

Irving se puso en posición de defensa, protegiendo con su cuerpo, el de Eva, que estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Miró a Albert con fiereza… estaba dispuesto a luchar. En ese momento, el Irving bueno ya no estaba… había muerto. Había despertado a la bestia… aquella que tenemos todos… y que nos hace luchar por ese ser al que amamos… por el que daríamos la vida.

- Así que… el momento ha llegado… lo que más me temía…

- ¡Si vas a hacerle algo a Eva, será sobre mi cadáver! ¡Lo oíste!

Albert no le importó e igualmente quizo hundir el cuchillo sobre Eva. Irving se levantó y le dio una patada al estómago. Albert no cayó, de modo que los dos forcejeaban… especialmente Irving que trataba de evitar que el cuchillo cumpliese su cometido… tomando el brazo de Albert y negándose a soltarlo… empujándolo hacia arriba… hacia Albert.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame maldito! – gritaba Albert.

- ¡Detén esto ya… detenlo!

- ¡NUNCA! – gritó Albert - ¡Sabe nuestro secreto, lo sabe!

Irving forcejeó con Albert, y presa de la desesperación, empujó el brazo de Albert hacia adelante, y dado que el cuchillo estaba ahí y adelante estaba el rostro de Albert, Irving flexionó la muñeca de Albert, de modo que el cuchillo se puso en punta… y entró limpiamente por el cuello de Albert, pero no matándolo, sino cortándolo…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAARRGGGGHHHHHH! ¡AAARGGGHHHH!

Albert dejó caer el arma y brotó la sangre a borbotones de su cuello. Albert no logró llevarse las manos al cuello a tiempo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso. Irving ya estaba descontrolado y tomó el cuchillo y lo miró con venganza asesina.

- ¡NO HARÁS NADA A EVA, MALDITO! ¡No destruirás mi felicidad!

Y se abalanzó contra Albert, quedando encima de él, tomó el arma… y empezó… lo apuñaló bruscamente… y así siguió… apuñalándolo… en el cuello… en el pecho… perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces hundió esa arma asesina en su cuerpo. Golpeó… golpeó y picó… como si fuera un alfiletero… hasta que se cansó y dejó caer el cuchillo a un lado y se dejó caer él hacia el lado contrario. Estaba muerto… Albert ya no existía más.

"_**Se ha reportado un crimen en la ciudad de Keystone. Tenemos a un muchacho en parada cardiorespiratoria… con heridas punzocortantes y así mismo una chica con una contusión. La casa está totalmente destrozada… por la violenta lucha ahí llevada acabo. El Hospital Regional ha sido alertado para evacuar a los heridos…"**_

- ¡Irving, Irving! – dijo Eva despertando en una ambulancia estacionada frente a la escena del crimen - ¿¡Dónde estás?

- No ha llegado aún – dijo David – Lo están buscando… la policía ha llegado. Te salvamos justo a tiempo… no debiste ser tan temeraria… pudiste morir.

- ¡No me importa eso! ¡¿Dónde está Irving!

- Deberías ir al Hospital a que te vean esa herida… ha sido un florero…

- ¡Quiero ver a Irving, no me importa esto! ¿Está bien?

- ¡Lo encontramos! – gritó un policía trayendo a Irving que estaba con una mirada perdida… y envuelto en una sábana marrón.

- ¡Irving! ¡Estás vivo!

- ¡Te he mentido Eva… yo soy… de Danville! ¡Todo esto pasó por mi culpa! ¡Lo siento! – dijo rompiendo a llorar - ¡Lo siento!

- Todo está bien… yo te perdono… no me importa de dónde vengas – dijo Eva abrazándolo – Todo acabó… ya nadie te hará daño…

**IX**

(Hospital Regional de Keystone – 3 días después)

- La señorita Eva se recupera de forma satisfactoria. Irving se ha recuperado de las heridas producto de la lucha que hizo para su supervivencia – dijo el médico – Pero no sé… si lo hará de las psicológicas. Esto lo ha marcado tremendamente…

David escuchaba sorprendido al médico. El caso era terrible… Albert había sido encontrado muerto, las fotos del álbum familiar corroboraron que la cabeza encontrada era la de la madre de Irving y Albert y se confirmó finalmente que Irving nació en Danville. Todas las piezas para decir que este caso debía incluirse en los incidentes conocidos como la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama.

En ese momento, los pensamientos detectivescos fueron interrumpidos… por la llegada de Eva. Estaba en otra ala del hospital, pero pidió permiso para ir a ver a Irving que estaba ahí.

- Inspector David… he venido a ver a Irving…

- Claro… pasa… - dijo David dejándole pasar – Los dejaré solos…

En el fondo él quería estar ahí… pero no había forma que Irving colaborara con la investigación. Pero… después de todo… Eva podría conseguir la información que el necesitaba. ¿Pero realmente Eva se la daría? Estaba muy seguro que no lo haría… así que esto era perder el tiempo… incluso consideró que tal vez los dos eran cómplices.

Pero no podía pedir mucho… la familia de Eva podría pedir responsabilidades legales si sabían que ella estaba en contacto con ese crimen relacionado con Irving. La investigación hasta ahora daba que el culpable… era Albert. De todos modos ni sabían lo que había pasado. El único testigo no podía hablar con ellos… por obvios motivos.

- Irving… ¿Cómo estás? Por fin me dejan verte…

- No he estado… muy bien… - dijo Irving – No he podido dormir… esas pesadillas…

- Olvídalas por favor Irving… eres capaz…

- Me han dado esa medicina… pero no ayuda…

Irving se levantó de la cama del hospital. No había nada raro ni especial en esa habitación… ni tenía suero ni nada… era como si su cuerpo estuviera bien… ¿Pero su espíritu? No sé que decir en realidad… todo eso era muy confuso. Eva supo que debía distraerlo…

- ¿Quieres ir a pasear a la azotea?

- Claro… pero… ¿David?

- Yo me encargo… - dijo Eva - ¡Inspector, venga aquí!

David abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- La enfermera dice… que hay un problema con la cobertura del seguro…

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo David - ¡Hablé en recepción hace unas horas! ¡Esos ineptos…!

David se dejó llevar y salió de ahí hacia el primer piso. Eva rió a Irving indicándole que David cayó en la trampa… y los dos se escabulleron hacia las escaleras de servicio y subieron hasta llegar a la azotea de dicho Hospital.

Era un día soleado… los pájaros trinaban y un sol que brillaba sobre toda la ciudad. Habían algunas hojas volando por el aire… de los bosques cercanos. En ese sitio, donde casi todo era silencio… era algo como un mini paraíso para Irving y Eva. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

- Yo… pienso a menudo… en si todo esto… - dijo Irving – Fue por culpa de Oyashiro-sama… porque… yo… no le adoré… porque yo no creí en él…

- No es una maldición Irving… no lo es… pero… alguien me dijo "el corazón de Irving está destrozado por la tragedia, por lo que… ahora hay que llevar alegría a tu corazón" Pero Irving… yo no estoy de acuerdo…

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que yo quiero… puede herirte… pero… como tú eres el chico que amo… necesito saberlo… necesito ver lo que tú ves, sentir lo que tú sientes… saber lo que tú sabes… ¡Quiero vivir en el mismo mundo que tú, Irving!

Irving miró con sorpresa a Eva. ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

- ¡Quiero saber la verdad!

- ¿Te pasa algo Eva…? ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Irving dulcemente.

- ¡Irving, si me amas, debes esforzarte… debes surcar por esos pantanos oscuros y decírmelo! Por favor… Irving… tú dijiste… que tu madre fue apuñalada por Albert. ¿Verdad?

- Eva… no por favor… no quiero recordarlo…

- ¡Nunca fue apuñalada! La autopsia de la cabeza y demás partes del cuerpo nunca mostraron eso. Si… fue descuartizada… pero la causa de muerte… fue conmoción cerebral. Y en los restos del cuerpo… ¡No se encontró evidencia de puñaladas!

- Eva… por favor… déjalo…

- ¿¡Que has visto Irving? Tengo que saberlo… por favor…

"_**Quiero olvidarlo… quiero sepultarlo… aunque eso intento… pero no sé si podré… olvidar…"**_

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas Eva…? ¿No te basta que yo…?

- Irving…

Eva cerró los ojos y recordó lo que habló la noche anterior con David en la Estación de Policía. Algo… por lo que había decido confrontar a Irving por la verdad…

- ¿Cómo dices…? – dijo Eva

- No creo que haya sido Albert quien tratase de matar a Irving – dijo David.

- ¿Eehh? Pero… Irving… él…

- ¿Haz visto las heridas de Albert?

- No…

- Ha sido apuñalado y tiene heridas en el cuello…

- ¡Pero el testimonio decía que… Irving se defendió de él tomando su brazo con el que quería apuñalarle! ¡El me llamó pidiendo ayuda!

- ¿Sabes lo de la madre de Irving? El forense envió el reporte…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

- La mujer… murió por una contusión cerebral… no hay signos de puñaladas en su cuerpo… salvo por el desmembramiento…

- Irving me dijo que… Albert mató a su madre… cuando…

- No es lo que dicen las pruebas… y además… ¿Estás seguro que… Irving fue quien contestó a tu llamada telefónica? ¿Seguro?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡El dijo 'Ayúdame…'! ¡Tiene todo el sentido!

- Irving fue atacado por Albert… lo que quiere decir que el asesino debería ser Albert… y todo lo que tocase Albert estaría manchado de sangre…

- Claro…

- Y eso implica que Irving… estaría sin sangre, escapando de Albert…

- Por supuesto… tiene sentido – dijo Eva.

- Pero el teléfono… estaba manchado de sangre…

- ¡¿Eeeehhhh?

- Eso no es todo… - dijo David – Si Irving hincó en autodefensa el cuello de Albert, eso quiere decir que… el cuchilo entró hacia el lado izquierdo… la sangre brotaría para ese lado, manchando lo menos posible al chico…

- Así es… supongo… ¿verdad?

- Pero cuando fuimos a buscarlo… todo su rostro y ropa estaban manchados de sangre… por eso estaba envuelto en esa frazada marrón. La sangre de la cara la lavamos…

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Estás seguro que no es un lobo… con piel de oveja?

Eva abrió los ojos, saliendo de sus recuerdos y se quedó mirando a Irving. No… no podía ser… que él… el chico que amó… fuera en realidad…

- ¡Los incidentes de Danville siempre siguen el mismo patrón! ¡La gente mata a su familia y se suicida! ¡Pero tú estás viva! ¡No estás loco! ¡Puedo salvarte, podemos salvarte!

- Esto… ¿Qué… qué...? ¡Yo no sé de lo que estás hablando! – dijo Irving parándose y alejándose se Eva - ¡No se qué son esas cosas tan horribles!

- La autopsia… de tu madre… indica… que murió… ¡El mismo día que quise visitarte! ¡El día que vimos los tótems!

Irving abrió los ojos… los malditos recuerdos invadieron su mente.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

La mujer se había caído de cabeza hacia atrás, cuando su hijo la empujó porque ya no quería verla seguir con los sacrificios de animales. La cabeza sonó como un coco y esa mujer ya no se levantó más… nunca más…

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

- ¡EEEEEEEEKKKK! ¿¡Mamá? ¡NOOO! – Albert le tomó el pulso - ¡Se ha ido! ¡Mamá se ha ido!

- Albert… - dijo Irving – No te preocupes… ya no habrá mas Oyashiro-sama… ya no habrá tótems raros en la casa. ¿Podemos volver a ser una familia… verdad?

- ¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS, IRVING! ¡Mamá está muerta! ¿Tienes idea de que…?

- ¡Si… tenemos que esconderla! – gritó Irving – Iré a por las herramientas…

- ¿Pero qué… no…? ¡IRVING! ¡DETENTE!

Irving volvió con las herramientas y con el machete… que en un principio creyó que Albert usó.

- Tenemos que hacer esto… así nadie la encontrará… todo… para vivir felices… así que… para esconderla… la cortaremos… en pequeñas piezas… no te preocupes… podemos hacerlo… porque… los dos somos hermanos… una familia…

En cuanto el machete de Irving profanó el cuerpo de su madre, Albert emitió un grito y cayó al suelo del baño, vomitando por el asco que le provocó ver ese ritual…

- ¡Albert! – dijo Irving alegremente levantando el machete ya manchado - ¡Ven a ayudarme! ¿O porque mejor no traes nylon y bolsas? Tendrás que prestarme tu coche…

- ¡Irving! ¡Irving! – gritó Eva, lo que sacó a Irving de sus recuerdos espantosos

- No… ya no…

- La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… ¿Te ha hecho enfermar, verdad?

- ¡Yo odiaba a esos tipos, los odiaba!

En ese momento Eva obtuvo la más horrible confesión. Se quedó muda…

- Entiendo… - se atrevió a decir.

- No lo entiendes… - dijo Irving – Nunca nadie entenderá porque hice esto… la sociedad… la policía… Phineas… Ferb… todos me tacharían de psicópata… todos… lo que hice… mis pecados… nadie los entenderá jamás… si… debo ocultarlos… así como hice parecer… que mi madre no la maté yo… no… estos recuerdos…

- Ahora lo entiendo… porque el golpe con el florero…

- ¿Eh? – dijo Irving.

- Llegué… para detenerte… antes que mataras a Albert… ¡Pero te lo impedía! ¡Lo impedía y me noqueaste por eso! ¡Por eso lo hiciste!

- Todo iba bien… pero... él quería entregrse a la policía. "¿Estás de broma?" le dije yo… - empezó a confesar Irving – No podía dejar que todo por lo que trabajé tan arduamente, se fuera así nomás a la porra… no… tenía que ocultarlo… se volvió mi enemigo… quería arrebatarme… mi lugar…

- ¿Qué clase de lugar… es ese donde matas gente?

- Eva… yo…

- ¿Acaso quieres engañarme ahora? ¿Acaso planes matarme como con tu familia? ¿¡Es eso!

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Eva… yo jamás te haría nada! ¡Pero esto… nadie debe saberlo!

Eva estaba poseída por la rabia… de haber sido engañada, de confiar en alguien… que en realidad la manipuló todo el tiempo.

- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE PLANEAS? – gritó Eva.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME ODIES, EVA! ¡POR FAVOR! – gritó Irving.

- ¿Y tú crees que me gustaría hacerlo por ti?

- ¡UWAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡NOOOOO!

- ¡Irving! – gritó Eva – Aquí solo quedamos tu y yo… nadie sabe esto…

- ¿Eva…? ¿Me odias…? ¿Me odias acaso…?

- No… Irving… yo en el fondo… quiero protegerte… quiero… cuidar de ti… salvarte… de ese infierno… de esa locura llamada 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama'. Pero para eso… tienes que confiar… tienes que decir… la verdad… tienes que… dejarme… cuidarte…

- Eva… tú… me gustas…

Pero por así decirlo, el "Irving oscuro" se apoderó del chico. Abrazó a Eva y la estrechó contra su pecho… al mismo tiempo que… su mano… buscaba en su bolsillo… una navaja que robó días antes en el Hospital. La silenciaría… sus pecados no los sabría nadie… y moriría… mostrándole el supremo amor… el trascender a la otra vida… el salvarla de ese Infiero que era él…

- ¡Lo logré…! – pensó Eva - ¡Lo he salvado… logré salvarlo de…!

No pudo continuar. Sintió una presión… porque Irving hundió en su abrazo la navaja en el estómago y se estrechó más a Eva, para tapar su hemorragia y de paso, forzar la jugada. Eva quiso gritar… pero un beso de Irving la detuvo… ese abrazo de oso… era… uno de los más elaborados que había visto. Y lo comprendió todo… que ese era el precio a pagar… por estar en su mundo…

- ¿Tú… me amas… Eva?

- Uuurghhh… Ir…ving…

- ¿Tú me amas de verdad?

- Yo… uuurgghhh…

Eva recordó como conoció a Irving… era esa clase… de dibujo… esas donde todos garabatean, porque nadie puede decir cómo "debe verse" el arte… esas clases donde pierden tiempo… y lo vio a él… pintando… un dibujo… de esos dos chicos… esos inventores… que marcaron su vida… entonces ahí supo… que era de Danville… pero no lo quiso aceptar… porque en ese momento aunque todos dijeran que los de Danville… eran malditos… corría sangre de demonio en sus venas… ella se enamoró…

- Sólo… a ti… - dijo Eva – Irving… sólo a ti te amaré… - dijo forzando la voz.

La navaja ya estaba profunda… la hemorragia sería considerable… pero a ella no le importaba. Sabía que su novio… lo hizo por amor… por salvarla de todo lo que se venía.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado… - dijo Irving – Te lo prometo…

(Recepción del Hospital)

- ¡Hay que detenerlo a Irving! – gritó David - ¡Ese chico y Eva! ¡Seguro que va a matarla!

- No necesariamente… - dijo Rudolf entrando - ¡Es posible… que ella elija… caminar con él!

- ¡Eso es el problema… Irving la matará… y luego se matará él! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la azotea!

Los oficiales seguidos por David y Rudolf tomaron el ascensor al último piso y luego usaron la escalera de emergencia. Tenían que llegar antes que sea tarde…

- ¡IRVING! – gritaron entrando violentamente.

- Ayúdenme… - dijo el chico frente al cuerpo de Eva – Ayúdenme… Eva… ella está…

- ¡Irás a la cárcel, maldito psicópata! – gritó David mientras un oficial capturaba a Irving.

- ¡SUÉLTENME, AAAHHH! ¡DÉJENME! ¡EVA, EVA!

- ¡Todavía respira! – dijo un oficial - ¡La chica está viva!

- ¡Llamen a los médicos de inmediato! – gritó David.

- Déjalo ir… - dijo Rudolf al policía.

- ¡Rudolf! – gritó David.

Irving volvió con Eva. Era de esperarse que ella… lo rechazara o algo… pero los dos se abrazaron. Y es que a Eva no le importaba… no… que Irving esté loco o algo… no le importaba. Él fue la persona con la que decidió andar, ella decidió que su camino sería el de Irving… y no importaba con cuanta desgracia se cruzase en él… es algo que él había decidido… algo que en su interior le decía que no importa cuanta tragedia pase… el estar con él la hacía feliz.

- Eva… - dijo Irving – He cometido muchos errores… muchos… pero sólo me queda cosa importante… sólo una en este mi triste y trágico mundo…

Y la abrazó… porque ella vio su esencia… no lo abandonó… y aún si esa locura lo volvía un psicópata o algo… Irving sabía que… Eva estaría siempre con él, que caminarían juntos a su tragedia… y que aún así… ellos dos serían felices.

FIN DEL ARCO DE LA EXPOSICIÓN DEL FANBOY


	14. Arco de la Expiación P I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

(Nota de Autor: Escuchen 'Complex Image', opening del juego de PS2 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri: Kakera Asobi'. La letra trata de ser fiel a la traducción, pero como es natural se ha estilizado. La traducción al inglés pertenece a onikunai de AnimeLyrics. Este arco… es el arco de los OCs creados por Sam-Ely-Ember, Angelus19 y Melty94. Gracias a Sam-Ely-Ember por darme el permiso… y disfruten todos de ese controvertido arco…)

"**Ahora vamos a empezar todo en lo que creí y pude creer"**

"**Este inútil valor es una compleja imagen"**

"**El viento duro… es como cuando perseguí olas..."**

"**Se siente como si suavemente me empujase desde atrás"**

"**Una ruidosa baja frecuencia, que si escucho cuidadosamente..."**

"**Abrirá una nueva puerta hacia ese lugar"**

"**Incontables sentimientos de amor trascienden el espacio y tiempo"**

"**Juntos… nuestros corazones siempre estarán ahí"**

"**Ese preciosa tierra iluminada por el sol sólo fue un terreno disuelto en un instante"**

"**Por favor, entrégame todo tu poder ahora…"**

"**No los cerraré… mis ojos… ni de las heridas, ni lágrimas… ni la realidad"**

(Nota del Autor: Al igual que el Arco anterior, este arco también es una creación y una adaptación, pero en este caso del Arco de la Expiación, del anime de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Sin embargo y dados los dos OCs que se incorporan a la historia… me tomaré muchas libertades en la adaptación de este arco, el cual podría al final no parecerse mucho al Arco de la Expiación sino sólo en nombre. Debo decir además… que quiero dejar muy en claro que yo no soy un hater de Phineas y Ferb, y lo que se va a ver en este arco… podría inducir a error. Para mi suerte… en este mundo existe libertad de expresión, de modo que podremos combinar a Marie y Thomas en esta ya de por sí muy controvertida historia… aunque me tomaré libertades en sus actitudes, debido a la cancelación del cómic de Angelus19 donde iba a aparecer para conocer su personalidad.)

(Agradecimientos del Autor: Agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado, ya se leyéndome, dándome sugerencias, dejando reviews y demás formas de ayuda. Muchas gracias a todos y si los nombro no tendría espacio para hacerlo. Gracias por seguir esta controvertida adaptación y por seguir leyéndome a pesar de lo largo o pesado que puedan ser estos arcos. ¡Disfruten!)

**I**

(Danville del Futuro – Casa de los Flynn)

- Me pregunto… cuán difícil será hacer feliz a alguien… el valor… de la felicidad… ¿Cuál será? Creo… que la infelicidad de uno mismo tiene mucho que ver… una vez que aparece… es imposible deshacerse de ella… el hacerlo es un esfuerzo demasiado grande… podrías llegar a lo imposible… con tal de cnseguir controlarla. Pero... me pregunto "¿Eso es la verdadera felicidad?"

- ¡Marie! – llamó una voz.

El soliloquio que estaba teniendo Marie mirando hacia el techo de su habitación fue interrumpido. Vio el reloj y supo que estaba todavía en su horario. Supo responder…

- ¡Ya voy mamá… todavía hay tiempo!

- ¡Date prisa querida! ¡No puedes llegar tarde, la puntualidad es cosa de las Exploradoras!

En ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Marie. La chica se frotó los ojos por el recién haberse despertado y vio el origen de la llamada: Antonio. Y al verlo, colgó inmediatamente.

- No puedes… ser feliz… así… ¡Levántate y que empiece la historia de Marie Flynn. Esa chica que… todos creen… que es feliz!

- ¿Estás seguro que te gusta este mundo? – dijo una voz.

Marie se asustó. No podía haber nadie en la habitación. Sus padres… no le hablarían así… ¿Quién podría ser? ¡Era un intruso!

- ¿¡Quién está ahí?

- No hay que ponerse de uñas Marie… - dijo la voz.

Marie miró hacia arriba y vio… a una mujer… bajita, de cabellos azules, un vestido azul… ojos púrpuras… y cola de gato. Pero lo más sorprendente es que flotaba en el aire, y estaba mirando todo desde el techo.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú…? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Si quieres llamar a tus padres hazlo… y no me verás más… pero perderás la única oportunidad de luchar por tu felicidad…

- ¿Eh?

- Nunca hubo algo tan deseado por los humanos como el amor. No importa que pertenezcas a una familia "bien". Estás frustrada… porque tus padres son felices y tú no…

- ¡No sabes nada!

- Asúmelo… - dijo esa mujer – Phineas Flynn e Isabella Shapiro son felizmente casados… y tuvieron una hija… que eres tú. Y a pesar de eso… ¿Eres infeliz? ¿Te sientes sola? Pffttt… los humanos sí que muy inconformistas… no están bien con lo que tienen… quieren más… mucho más.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! Mis padres…

- ¿Tus padres ya conocen el amor? ¡Jejejeje! Si no fuera así no habrías nacido… pero si no quieres, déjalo… Thomas se cansará de ti y se buscará a otra…

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ahh… no me presenté… soy Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros.

- ¿Bernkastel… de los milagros?

- Así es… y puedo concederte el deseo… de tu felicidad… con quien quieras. Pero… debes pagar el precio de tu amor…

- ¿El precio…?

- ¿Amas a Thomas? ¿Lo amas de verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero… es… complicado…

- ¿Acaso lo amas porque es alguien como tú? ¿Alguien… "solo"? ¿Y por eso te alejas de él? Haz heredado la estupidez de tu padre… no pueden ver el amor… pero mientras él solo era idiota… tú… lo haces por miedo… porque no quieres… que se infeliz.

- ¡Yo quiero lo mejor para Thomas! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

- "El amor es nuestra resistencia". Esa frase resume muy bien tu situación. Te has enamorado de tu primo… tu medio-primo… ¿Y quieres que la sociedad acepte eso?

- ¡Eso no es lo que importa!

- Pues sí que lo es… ¿Puedes enamorarte de tus padres? ¿Puede un adulto amar a un niño? No digas pues que eso no importa…

- ¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Puedes amar… pero debes estar segura… y si luchas, yo te concederé el milagro.

- ¿El milagro…?

- Tu familia está en peligro… debes saberlo…

- Así es… y si quieres el amor… debes ser capaz de luchar… de ir hasta el imposible para eso…

- ¿El… imposible?

- ¡Marie! ¡Baja a desayunar! – llamó Phineas.

- "El amor es nuestra resistencia" – dijo Bernkastel – Hablaremos luego…

En ese momento, Bernkastel desapareció de la vista de Marie y Phineas abrió la puerta.

- ¡Se te hace tarde querida! Debes apresurarte… a tu madre le molestaría que rompieran su record de puntualidad…

En las afueras de esa casa, se pudo ver a Bernkastel flotando por los aires… como esperando. En eso vio a un sujeto marcando un número en un celular. Bernkastel se acercó a él.

- Sigues tras ella después de todos estos años… tu nunca aprendes… ¿no?

- ¿Bernkastel?

- Sí… Antonio… me sorprende que no me hayas olvidado en todos estos años… sobre todo después de ese fracaso de tu vida…

- "Guerra y Paz"… ¿verdad? Pensar que Isabella… está con ese cabeza de nacho…

- Entiendo tu dolor… - dijo Bernkastel – Le amas todavía… pero fue… ese chico… el que evitó que se cumpliera el destino…

- Phineas… - masculló Antonio – Siempre tan perfecto… y su hermano…

- ¿Qué dirias si te dijera que podría concederte otro milagro?

- ¿Cómo el que tan bien funcionó antes…? Tienen una hija… ¡Es imposible que pueda hacer nada!

- Tienen una hija… por culpa de su pecado… pero si vamos al 'kakera' dónde está ese pecado… podrás remediarlo… podrás acabar con esa decisión errónea.

(Nota del Autor: Kakera [lit. "Fragmento"] en Higurashi se refiere a los múltiples universos)

- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

- Vamos Antonio… puedes realizar el milagro… ir a ese pasado… conquistar a Isabella… y destruir este kakera de esa niña… no es más que un clon de su madre… y no valora ni al que ama…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ama a un tal Thomas… pero ni siquiera nota cuando él quiere acercársele… no deja salir el sentimiento del amor de su corazón. Este es un kakera que merece ser destruido.

Bernkastel sonrió malignamente mirando a Antonio y desapareció. El némesis de Phineas se quedó mirando con sigilo la casa de su rival… y pensando en lo que decía Bernkastel. ¿Acaso si destruía ese 'kakera' lograría lo que siempre buscó? No lo sabía a certeza…

**II**

(Museo de Historia Natural de Danville)

La asignación de las Exploradoras, lideradas por Marie era esta vez ir al Museo de Danville… por la Banda de "Mejor Exploradora Guía" en ayudar a los turistas a conocer ese lugar.

Cierto que ya era algo… patológico el buscar o poner bandas por lo que sea… pero… era cosa de exploradoras… y si Isabella soportó todo eso. ¿Por qué su hija no lo podría soportar? Es cierto de que los hijos no deben cargar los errores de los padres… pero… ¿Y qué hay si los hijos quieren repetir esos errores? ¿Si Marie quería ser Exploradora… podrían impedírselo?

- Y esto chicos… son los huesos de un dinosaurio del periodo Jurásico… - empezó ella explicando a un grupo de personas.

En ese momento, entraba al museo… Thomas que comía despreocupadamente una barra de chocolate. No vio a Marie, porque iba para otro lado de la exhibición. No le gustaba mezclarse entre la multitud… las multitudes no le gustaban…

En ese momento… de la nada… apareció Bernkastel en los aires del museo. Nadie la vio, porque la Bruja de los Milagros estaba sobre la línea de vista de muchos. Quiso llamar a Thomas… pero dudó en ese lugar lleno de gente. Esperó que el chico quisiera ir a los Servicios Higiénicos y ahí se manifestó finalmente.

- Thomas… Thomas…

- ¿¡Eeeehhh? – gritó el chico asustado - ¿Quién es?

- ¿Eres feliz cuando la chica que amas te ignora sistemáticamente?

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Thomas cuando ese ser con cola de gato y cuerpo de pequeña se manifestó ante él - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Sólo quiero ayudarte… hacer entender que tal vez Marie no sea quien necesites…

- ¿Y porqué dirías eso? ¿¡Quién eres?

- Soy Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros. No entiendes en realidad que esa chica… Marie… no es que la necesites… no se dá cuenta de tu amor…

- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡No me importa lo que pienses!

- Este 'kakera' no es el que mereces. Por eso vistes de negro y por eso eres tan "reservado", pero en el fondo… eres tan vulnerable como cualquier chico que hay por ahí…

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Entenderte… porqué eres… tan "falsamente valiente".

Bernkastel decía esto porque muchas personas se espantaban de verle. Pero Thomas… no se movía… sólo la retaba abiertamente… como si fuera todo un valentón.

- Yo… busco… el verdadero amor… el amor de alguien… que quiero que me corresponda.

- "El amor es nuestra resistencia"… ¿Es por eso? ¿Por qué la sociedad te condena el enamorarte… de tu propia prima? ¿Es eso?

- Ellos no lo entienden… no saben que el amor…

- … en el amor no hay edad ni posición – dijo Bernkastel siguiéndole la corriente – Esos hombres… no entienden que el amor… debe ser el refugio del guerrero… y no la resistencia…

- Pero no lo entenderán… - dijo Thomas – Porque su mente no les hace entender que el amor…

- … no tiene barreras – dijo Bernkastel.

Thomas miró a Bernkastel… como diciendo que ella era la única que entendía ese fuego que lo consumía… esa imposibilidad de ser abierto con sus sentimientos porque… la sociedad lo condenaba. ¿Tenía razón en realidad el mundo para juzgarle si amaba a Marie? Tal vez… y aunque no eran primos totalmente… sino medios primos dado la situación biológica de sus padres… a efectos sociales… lo eran… y el amor entre primos… era algo que la sociedad suele condenar por varios motivos. Pero en el fondo… ¿Acaso lo prohibido no es lo que más hace el hombre?

- Lo único que quiero… es que…

- ¿Tú estás buscando un milagro… verdad, Thomas?

- ¿Un milagro?

- Soy Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros. Puedo concederte… ese milagro… que tanto deseas.

- ¿Podrás… hacer que…?

- Este 'kakera' no te pertenece. No eres feliz en un mundo donde podrían oponerse a tu romance. No sabemos si tus padres se opondrán… no sabremos si sus padres se opondrán. Este mundo… no pertenece a tu felicidad… jamás serás feliz aquí…

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Estás diciéndome que…?

- Tienes que ir a un kakera que sea… más propicio… donde tú puedas tener tu felicidad.

- ¿Y cómo se a donde ir? ¿Y mi familia…?

- Un hombre decido por amor… lo deja todo… lo dijo el profeta "Y dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre… se unirá a su mujer y serán una sola carne". Desde cuando los lazos del primer amor rodean a un hombre… no hay marcha atrás…

- Entonces… tengo que dejar… todo por amor…

- No necesariamente… - dijo Bernkastel – Sólo debes ir a un mundo donde nadie te juzgue… a un mundo donde esos que podrían decir no… no tengan complejos de adultos.

- ¿Y a dónde es ese sitio?

- Sólo piénsalo… es algo que tú decidirás… que tú sabes…

Y diciendo eso, desapareció de ese lavabo. Thomas salió de ahí pensando en lo que Bernkastel le había dicho… ¿Un kakera diferente? ¿Cómo podría lograr eso…?

En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron sobre Marie que iba con un grupo guiándolos por el museo, hacia la réplica de la Máquina del Tiempo del museo.

- Esta… es una réplica de una teórica máquina del Tiempo… creada en el siglo XVIII. Como es natural… no funciona – explicaba Marie - ¿Pero imagínense las posibilidades de viajar al pasado o al futuro? El viaje en el tiempo sigue siendo una de las metas que…

A Thomas se le pasó una idea por la cabeza… "Máquina del Tiempo". Permitiría viajar ya sea al pasado o al futuro. ¿En el futuro? Imposible… si ellos seguían siendo marcados por su amor… quien sabe lo que podría verse en el futuro… ¿El pasado? En el pasado nadie los conocería, podrían empezar una vida nueva… con identidades nuevas… y ser felices…

Thomas entonces decidió… que el quería construir una identidad nueva. ¿Pero dónde? No lo sabía… y supo que si quería construir un mundo… un kakera donde sea feliz con Marie, debía pedirle su opinión al respecto también… más que nada… porque el amor es cosa de dos… de dar y recibir… de comprenderse el uno al otro.

Finalmente cuando Thomas vio que Marie acabó con la visita guiada y se hizo con la deseada banda, supo que debía revelarse y hablar con ella.

- ¡Marie!

- Thomas… - dijo sonrojándose – Esto… ¿Qué novedades?

- Marie… yo… - dijo Thomas algo tímido, porque supo que debía ir de a pocos - ¿Podemos hablar los dos?… es… importante…

- Claro… - dijo Marie – Podemos hablar en el patio…

Bernkastel por su parte estaba flotando sobre el museo esta vez contemplando el escenario que acababa de crear. Era algo… propio de ella… propio de la Bruja de los Milagros.

- Todas las piezas están listas… - dijo Bernkastel – Los humanos y su obsesión por el amor… son tan… interesantes… veamos que laberinto trae esta nueva historia. Jejejeje… jejejejeje….


	15. Arco de la Expiación P II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**III**

(Parque de Danville)

(Punto de Vista de Marie)

Habían pasado algunas horas… después de que acabó lo de las Exploradoras. Se suponía que debía regresar a casa… pero no quería. Porque… tengo… algo en mi mente… algo que no entiendo…

"_**Llamada entrante – Papá"**_

No me importa… no quiero atender la llamada. Esto que siento… no es algo que… mamá ni papá puedan ayudarme a resolver. Estoy… cansada… de que sea la niña sobreprotegida. Quiero… mi independencia… quiero… sentir que…

¡Rayos! No logro entender que me pasa… ¿Es acaso lo que dijo Bernkastel? ¿En este mundo no soy feliz? Acaso… ¿El amor… ya no sirve para resistir?

- ¿Marie… todo bien?

- Eeeeh… yo… ¡Si Thomas, estoy bien!

Acabo de recordar que he estado en el parque con Thomas todo el tiempo… no importa que piensen nada… que crean que cometo algo… reprochable. Yo lo he decidido.

- Marie… te he notado algo… extraña últimamente…

- Thomas… puedo contarte… ¿algo?

- Claro Marie… lo que tú quieras…

- Estoy preocupada… este mundo… no es… para nosotros. Nadie nos entiende…

- ¿¡Eh? ¡Marie, no digas eso!

- Te lo demostraré… ya lo verás… - dije tomando su mano y paseando por el parque.

He visto a la gente… estoy acostumbrada a ver a la gente… soy la Líder de las Exploradoras… un cargo que al igual que mi madre he llevado. ¿Pero eso es lo más propicio? El hacer eso me expone a mucha gente… ya sea buena o mala… que pueden juzgar mi destino.

¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago? ¿A dónde vengo? ¿A dónde voy? No lo sé… nunca me ha importado, sólo tengo 10 años… no puedo hacerme esas preguntas tan complejas. Pero hay una cosa que yo sí se… que siento algo por él… por Thomas… no sé que es… pero… siento que la gente habla mal de eso.

- ¡Haz visto! – dijo una voz - ¿¡Eso es la definición de indecencia? ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Son primos! ¿¡Dónde están los valores? ¡Esta sociedad corrompida e inmoral! – dijo otra voz.

- ¡Desvergonzados! – gritó otra voz - ¡Eso no puede ser!

- ¡Hay tantos peces en el mar!

Ya basta… por favor… no me importa si hay muchos peces o no… ¡Sólo lo amo a él! Sólo a él.

- Marie… - dijo Thomas tomándola de la mano – Ellos no entienden…

Sentí el corazón latir con fuerza… era él… su voz… su amor…

- Nunca… me dejes… porque… eres mío.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Anata ga Inai' del OST de School Days. He adaptado la letra…)

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

"_**Mi sonrisa tiembla… y mi voz tambalea en este mundo tan gris…"**_

Los dos novios… aún con ese amor prohibido, se tomaron de las manos. Los murmullos seguían, pero por alguna razón no subían el tono de voz… tal vez por envidia o porque veían desafiar las normas que ellos… mojigatos… se negaban a romper.

"_**Te hablé porque quiero conocerte… tus ojos puros brillan…"**_

"_**Quiero estar junto a ti, más y más… aunque olvide esos pequeños dolores…"**_

En ese momento volvió a sonar el celular. Marie vió el Caller ID y no era su padre… era Antonio. Supo que no permitiría que su momento mágico se arruinase… así que… dejó sonar el móvil.

- Tu teléfono suena… - dijo Thomas - ¿Deberías…?

- No importa… ya nada importa… sólo me importas tú…

"_**¿Cuándo encontrarás… a ese ser que amas? "**_

"_**A ti te veo igual… incluso más locuaz… mientras yo muero en el fondo de dolor…"**_

- ¿Marie? – preguntó Thomas.

- ¿Dime…?

- ¿Todavía nuestro amor puede ser nuestra resistencia?

- Si… siempre lo será… yo… Thomas… yo…

"_**Mi sonrisa tiembla… y mi voz tambalea… mirando hacia abajo, pretendiendo estar bien"**_

"_**Tú no estás junto a mí, a mi lado ya no estás"**_

"_**Aunque nos entendamos… un abismo insalvable nos separa…"**_

- Pero… aunque todos digan que esto está mal… yo no sé… ¿Te parece bien, Marie?

- No digas nada… por favor… si los dos nos queremos. ¿Qué importa lo que digan los otros?

"_**Tan sólo el poder hablarte, me hace tan feliz"**_

"_**Arrullada por tus dulces ojos, tiemblo al encarar mis sentimientos"**_

"_**Pero aún así… todo mi corazón te ofreceré…"**_

A pesar de que tenían 10 años… el amor es un instinto… el amor es algo que siempre está en la mente de la gente… que a poco a poco se va descubriendo… y ellos ya sabían de que era el sentimiento… porque… la sociedad al condenarlos, lo único que hacía era darles más alas… mas interés para que descubrieran el porqué los condenaban.

Si es que cuando se prohíbe algo… el hombre lo hace más rápido. Cosas del destino…

"_**Yo quisiera que dé a pocos… nos podamos conocer"**_

"_**Quisiera alcanzarte… pero no podré… y sólo siento miedo, crecer en mi interior"**_

- Marie… - dijo Thomas – No puedo estar más tiempo… volveremos a vernos…

- Thomas… siempre esperaré… algún día… no habrán estas cadenas…

"_**Siempre creí que no te merecía… no estás aquí, no junto a mí..."**_

"_**Jamás aceptaré eso… y por eso seguiré esperando…"**_

- No te preocupes Marie… seguro pronto hallaremos un sitio donde ser felices. Donde sólo importemos nosotros dos… y nadie más…

- Estoy buscando ese paraíso… lo encontraremos juntos…

"_**Las palabras se ahogan ante lágrimas, este sentimiento no me dejará"**_

"_**No estás junto a mí, a mi lado ya no estás…"**_

"_**Sin ningún lado a donde ir… sólo me lamentaré en mi soledad"**_

Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida. Thomas miró a Marie y la besó… fue un beso largo… pero finalmente esos dos rostros fundidos se separaron para tomar aire. Thomas sonrió a Marie y luego se retiró… para perderse entre la multitud.

- Thomas… yo… ya encontré nuestro paraíso… pero… no me atrevo a decirlo… - dijo Marie al fin – No aún… no estoy lista… pero ya lo encontré… los dos… felices…

"_**Y siempre a ti yo te amaré… por favor nunca me olvides…"**_

**IV**

Isabella estaba en casa… su esposo, Phineas Flynn no se encontraba. Seguro estaba en algún gran trabajo o algo. Aunque Isabella era algo indiferente. Después de todo… con su matrimonio, se habían cambiado las prioridades… ya no eran los dos amigos que hacían inventos… eran marido y mujer, que tenían temas más importantes que atender, una hija que criar… atrás quedaron esos veranos… y es que todo eran etapas.

- Creo que terminaré de hacer estas cosas – dijo Isabella – Después de todo Marie se merece una buena cena… así que estos platos no se lavan solos…

Tal vez en antaño Isabella hubiera inventado algo para lavar los platos… pero no… quería sentirlo, quería sentir ese esfuerzo que todas las madres tenían por sus hijos. Así que tomó el cepillo y abrió la llave del agua. Y esta empezó a caer…

En ese momento sonó el celular. Ella intentó atender… hasta que vio el Caller ID: "Antonio". Ella se quedó ahí… paralizada… el agua caía… y ella… su mano… ahí, como paralítica… no pudiendo mover nada… oyendo el ruido del timbre y del agua caer.

Y es que algo preocupaba a la esposa modelo… ese pretendiente de hace algunos años… que pensó que se había olvidado de ella. Pero que después de muchos años… volvía… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sentía algo por él? Y si fuera el caso… ¿Podría dejar a su hija abandonada? ¿Podría aceptar irse a una aventura?

El ruido del agua chocar contra los platos finalmente la hizo reaccionar y atendió el teléfono. No… su familia era más importante… su hija… su esposo.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – dijo rudamente.

- ¿Así me recibes después de todos estos años?

- Yo… Antonio… debes dejarnos en paz…

- Acércate hacia la ventana…

Isabella cerró la llave del agua y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Ahí estaba él… Antonio, ese tipo con el cual Phineas había disputado su amor. ¿El verlo no era romper esa promesa que se hizo en el altar? ¿Acaso… ella tenía derecho de abrir esas heridas?

- Antonio… a los años… - dijo ella vencida por la curiosidad.

- Ha sido todo muy diferente… - dijo Antonio – Imagino que eres feliz…

- Claro… - dijo ella – Tengo todo lo que desee en esos sueños de niña…

- Eso seguro… ¿Y tu esposo?

- Phineas… no está aquí – dijo Isabella – Está… en su trabajo…

- ¿Y así te dices feliz? – respondió Antonio.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Estar Enamorado' de Golpe a Golpe)

"_**25 horas al día… 8 días a la semana…"**_

"_**Despertar por la mañana… y buscarte bajo mi almohada…"**_

- Si… eso me hace feliz… - respondió Isabella – Los dos… tenemos un hija…

- ¿En serio eres feliz? ¿Sientes… el amor a todo momento?

"_**Y es que no me alcanza el tiempo… para expresarte lo que siento"**_

"_**Seguro se lo lleva el viento… porque cuando el amor..."**_

- Tengo una hija… - dijo Isabella entendiendo a donde quería llegar Antonio – Siento el amor de mi esposo y el de ella a cada momento…

- Tus labios dicen una cosa… pero tu cuerpo dice otra… - dijo Antonio – No me has olvidado…

- No… Antonio… no te he olvidado… pero no tienes derecho de…

- ¿Derecho de qué…? – le interrumpió - ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

"… _**llega así de esa manera… uno no se da ni cuenta…"**_

"_**El corazón se revienta y está de fiesta… sabes…"**_

- ¿Acaso no se qué, Antonio? Si preguntas por mí… estoy casada…

Antonio oyó esa defensa mientras simplemente miraba a su alrededor como esperando que sea una hora determinada o buscando a algo. Luego respondió.

- No lo sabes… igual que él… no sabes que es estar enamorado de verdad…

"_**Estar enamorado es… bailar juntitos bajo la lluvia"**_

"_**Estar enamorado es… pegarle mordiscos a la Luna"**_

"_**Estar enamorado es… tal vez… lo que siento…"**_

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Estar enamorado' si la estaban oyendo)

- ¿Y sabes tú lo que es estar enamorado, Antonio?

- Claro que lo sé… porque siempre te añoré… esos días… esas horas… esos meses… esos años… si… tuve parejas… conocí mucha gente… pero en todas ellas… sólo podía verte a ti – dijo Antonio – Ellas sólo eran… para pasar el rato… porque sabía que la verdadera que debía ser amada… eras tú… sólo tu Isabella. Y aquí estoy…

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca lograste amar a nadie porque seguías buscándome? Haz perdido Antonio… ya todo acabó… yo no te amo… entiéndelo…

- No sabes lo que te pierdes… - dijo Antonio – Los dos juntos… sin nada que nos detenga, el cielo sería el límite… o inclusive más allá. No sabes lo mucho que he perfeccionado este arte a lo largo de los años… todas esas… cobayas… que me prepararon para el objetivo supremo, que tú experimentes lo que es el amor…

- ¡No! – dijo Isabella - ¡No Antonio!

Antonio no podía aceptar un no por respuesta, de modo que se acercó hacia Isabella y la miró muy cerca al rostro. Ella se sonrojó.

- Aléjate…

- Tus labios dicen una cosa… pero tu cara dice otra… y creo saber que es…

Y sin decir más… la besó. Isabella tal vez en el fondo se retraía, porque cedió con ese beso… sintió ese sentimiento guardado… suprimido de años atrás… y lo abrazó. Finalmente esos rostros fundidos tenían que separarse…

- No has cambiado… - dijo Isabella – Pero Phineas tiene algo… que lo hace que lo prefiera antes que a ti… a pesar… de que esto… de que tú…

- ¿De qué soy irresistible? Eso decían las otras… pero tú… eres la única que no prefiere a un tipo con cabeza de triángulo… ¿Acaso eso es amor para ti?

- Si Antonio… eso es amor para mí… yo no quiero… traicionar esa confianza… entiéndelo… esto… fue sólo un beso… pero yo soy fiel a mi hija y a mi esposo… siempre lo seré.

- Pues entonces… al diablo la retórica y las palabras… ¡Siempre fuiste tan idiota, como él!

Y dándole un puntapié en los tobillos la hizo caer al suelo del jardín. En ese momento el se dejó caer, de modo que su brazo se asió fuertemente de su muñeca izquierda y el otro de la muñeca derecha. Isabella entendió lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Suéltame, marrano!

Antonio simplemente dejó posicionar su rodilla izquierda sobre la pierna de Isabella, de modo que la tenía… aprisionada, sin poderse mover mucho.

- Esto es necesario… es como las vacunas… duele… pero… es por tu bien…

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

- Si no sabes cómo es el verdadero amor… ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres feliz?

- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

- De eso nada… tu… - dijo empezando a manosear sus piernas – Eres… una tonta… seguro todas esas noches con él… te pasaron esa idiotez de los sentimientos. Me amas… lo sabes…

- ¡AYÚDENEME ALGUIEN! ¡PHINEAAASSSS! ¡PHINEAAAASSSS!

- Cállate zorra – dijo Antonio – Primero prueba esto… y luego te olvidarás de ese idiota de tu esposo para siempre… - dijo empezando a desabrocharse la correa.

- ¡AYUUUUUUDAAAAAA!

Pero nadie respondía. Isabella intentaba moverse pero el peso del cuerpo de Antonio era mayor y todo forcejeo era inútil. Y aunque la mano izquierda de Antonio estaba libre, porque andaba tocando las piernas de ella… no podía hacer nada, porque depositaba su cuerpo sobre sus extremidades y pelvis… como un peso para que sólo moviera las manos… pero sin salirse.

- Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno…

- ¡AWWHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Antonio finalmente arrancó la falda de Isabella. Sus intenciones eran claras… y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Isabella gritó al sentir que muy pronto su intimidad y su inocencia serían expuestas ante todos… y justo en eso…

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI MUJER, MALDITO INFELIZ!

Isabella reconoció esa voz… era su esposo. Pero antes de decir nada, sintió un golpe en el rostro que la hizo perder el sentido. Era Antonio que la golpeó, para incorporarse y hacer cara a Phineas.

- ¡Zorra! ¡Eso es lo que es tu mujer!

- ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOO!

Los dos se fueron a los golpes… y cayeron al suelo, rodando y golpeándose mutuamente. Tal vez Antonio sería un tanto más fuerte que Phineas, pero la ira del otro por descubrirlo intentando violar a su mujer, le hizo que su fuerza interior se multiplicase más… y siguieron rodando hasta que llegaron a un lado del jardín donde estaba un pequeño rastrillo.

- ¡Cobarde! – dijo Antonio - ¡No sabes darle nada a tu mujer! ¡Seguro tardó mucho en quedarse embarazada! ¿Seguro que tu hija… no es del que te viene a dejar el diario? ¡La muy puta…!

No pudo continuar… Phineas se cegó por la forma tan denigrante en la que hablaban de su mujer y tomando el rastrillo… el mundo perdió su sentido… las plantas dejaron de beber agua, para beber ríos carmesíes. En ese momento… ese patio se volvió la antesala del mismísimo Infierno.


	16. Arco de la Expiación P III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**V**

"**¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?"**

El mutismo invadía a esa pareja de esposos. Se habían salvado de la degradación… pero… pasaron de la degradación del matrimonio, a la degradación de un cuerpo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido… nadie veía… nadie sabía que pasó en realidad. Isabella todavía podía revivir esas escenas en su memoria.

(Nota del Autor: Ahora sí voy a dar detalles de lo de Isabella. Sensibles, absténganse)

- ¿En serio eres feliz…? ¿Sientes el amor en todo momento?

Antonio decía esto mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza y movía sus cabellos, sus ropas… y de paso intentaba darle a Isabella una mirada… seductora, como esas que dicen que todo puede irse al mismísimo demonio, pero aunque el cielo se desplome, el amor es lo único que vale.

- Yo tengo una hija Antonio… y… un esposo… siento el amor en ellos a cada momento.

No… mentirosa… ¿El amor de estar atado a una sola pareja? ¿El amor de despertarse temprano por los gritos de un bebé? Tal vez es amor desinteresado, que los padres dan a sus hijos porque saben que aún siendo tan molestos, el futuro de su generación se cierne sobre ellos.

- Tus labios dicen eso… pero tu cuerpo dice otra… - respondió Antonio – No me has olvidado…

Isabella palideció al oír eso. ¿Qué era… lo que estaba insinuando?

- No… Antonio… no te he olvidado… pero no tienes el derecho de…

- ¿¡El derecho a qué? – dijo Antonio cortándole - ¿Acaso no lo sabes…?

Antonio tenía razón. Isabella no lo sabía… no sabía que era el amor… o al menos ese amor que él intentaba infundirle… el amor que le decía que podía dejarlo todo… esposo, hijos… y vivir una aventura, que no se sabía su destino final, pero que era aventura al fin y al cabo…

Pero en el fondo, Antonio era razonable… tomaba la filosofía "Carpe Diem" de Phineas y la aplicaba contra él… diciéndole que lo que importaba era el día… el presente… y no importaban los compromisos a largo plazo… si al final, el presente es lo que importa. Y si puedes acostarte con tu esposo en la noche... podrías hacerlo con otro en la tarde. Mientras nadie lo sepa… todo en orden.

- ¿Acaso no se qué cosa, Antonio? Si me preguntas… yo estoy casada…

Antonio quería reír. Ese cinismo… ese… sentimiento de ella de sentirse la propiedad de ese chico con cabeza de triángulo. Daba pena… ¡Siempre fiel! ¿Y dónde estaba su filosofía del Carpe Diem que aprendió al ser más joven? El hecho de sentirse… propiedad… como una vaca o una oveja… era algo… tonto… algo inútil…

- Eres igual que él… no sabes que es estar enamorada de verdad…

- ¿¡Acaso tú lo sabes? ¿Sabes que es estar enamorado, Antonio?

- Claro que lo sé… porque siempre te añoré… esos días… esas horas… esos meses… esos años… si… tuve parejas… conocí mucha gente… pero en todas ellas… sólo podía verte a ti – dijo Antonio – Ellas sólo eran… para pasar el rato… porque sabía que la verdadera que debía ser amada… eras tú… sólo tu Isabella. Y aquí estoy…

Eso sí que era una cuestión muy extraña… si asumimos que nuestra pareja es ese ser al que amamos y por lo tanto debemos entregarle lo mejor de nosotros mismos… ¿Estaría justificada las 'aventuras'? Porque en realidad no lo haríamos por maldad o despecho… lo haríamos porque no podemos permitir… fallarle a nuestra pareja al entregarle lo más valioso para nosotros. Y para eso… para no convertirnos en esa clase de fracasados… estaría justificado esto, el… entrenarnos, el saber… como darle lo mejor a ese ser que amamos y que otros reciban las imperfecciones.

Pero… el problema es que Isabella estaba casada. Aceptar implicaría que era una mala amante y que Antonio era el tipo con el cual dejaría sus imperfecciones para cumplir finalmente con Phineas… y ese no era el objetivo de Antonio. Era un conflicto de intereses insalvable… y por eso aún si aceptamos esa filosofía… no está bien una aventura matrimonial… es infidelidad o despecho, como quieran llamarlo.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca lograste amar a nadie más que a mí, porque seguías buscándome? Haz perdido… ya todo acabó… yo no te amo… entiéndelo…

- No sabes lo que te pierdes… - dijo Antonio – Los dos juntos… sin nada que nos detenga, el cielo sería el límite… o inclusive más allá. No sabes lo mucho que he perfeccionado este arte a lo largo de los años… todas esas… cobayas… que me prepararon para el objetivo supremo, que tú experimentes lo que es el amor…

- ¡No! – dijo Isabella - ¡No Antonio!

Isabella sabía y aceptaba la Filosofía de "Carpe Diem", pero sabía que si aceptaba esto, estaría diciendo que… Antonio era el ser que recibiría sus imperfecciones, sus dotes de mala mujer. Y en el fondo… ella no quería eso.

Pero Antonio no estaba pensando exactamente con eso en mente, sino estaba con la mente poseída por el deseo… y el odio. Phineas había sido mejor que él, por lo que quería dañar algo que Phineas no pudiera reparar… y ese algo sería su matrimonio. Y entonces decidió acercarse… hacia Isabella y la miró muy cerca al rostro. Ella se sonrojó.

- Aléjate…

Antonio miró de reojo a Isabella… antes de responder.

- Tus labios dicen una cosa… pero tu cara dice otra… y creo saber que es…

Esos dos estuvieron mirándose al rostro… las respiraciones de Isabella… y las de Antonio. El rostro de él… peligrosamente cercano a Isabella… y de la nada… esos labios… se acercaron… y la besó. Un beso que Isabella… en el fondo debería estar muriéndose de asco o vergüenza… pero… cedió… porque sus brazos abrazaron la amplia espalda de su nuevo amante. En el fondo… tenía ese sentimiento… de que Antonio era alguien al que tal vez llegó a amar… porque estaría cansada… de que Phineas fuese tan tonto… tan… irreflexivo… que no se diese cuenta. Y finalmente… esos rostros fundidos… que probaban el amargo sabor de la infidelidad… se separaron.

- No has cambiado… - dijo Isabella – Pero Phineas… tiene algo… que lo hace que lo prefiera antes que a ti… a pesar… de que lo que siento… de que tú…

- ¿De qué soy irresistible? ¡Eso decían las otras… pero tú… eres la única! ¿Y prefieres a un tipo con cabeza de triángulo? ¿Acaso eso es amor para ti… amar a un deforme?

- Sí Antonio… eso es el amor para mí… yo no quiero… traicionar esa confianza… entiéndelo… esto… fue sólo un beso… pero yo soy fiel a mi hija y a mi esposo… siempre lo seré.

Antonio supo que Isabella jamás aceptaría nada basándose en sus sofismas. Y supo que si quería tomar algo de Isabella… incluyendo su dignidad… tendría que obligarla… sonaba horrible, pero lo intentó… y ella se negó.

- Pues entonces… al diablo la retórica y las palabras… ¡Siempre fuiste tan idiota, como él!

Y finalmente aceptando que no podía hacer nada más que tomar por la fuerza el deseo… la inocencia… el placer que le negaba Isabella… le dio un puntapié en los tobillos que la hizo caer al suelo del jardín. Casi al mismo tiempo, él se dejó caer, de modo que cayeran casi juntos… y antes de golpear el suelo, el puso la mano, frenando la caída y tomando su otra mano… la asió fuertemente en la muñeca izquierda de Isabella. Una vez logrado esto, puso su rodilla izquierda sobre la pierna de Isabella… cerrando toda oportunidad de ella de escapar… teniéndola aprisionada completamente… y a su merced.

- ¡Suéltame, marrano! ¡Suéltame!

- Esto es necesario… es como las vacunas… duele… pero es por tu bien…

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

Antonio miró a Isabella con deseo, pero no podía soltarla, porque si soltaba los brazos, ella escaparía. Entonces decidió… agredirla… y tomando los sus muñecas las elevó, de modo que levantase en peso a la chica… para así hundir su rostro en sus pechos… mientras agitaba su cabeza sobre ellos… como si estuviera sacudiéndose entre globos.

- ¡NAAAAHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AAAHHH!

- Ahhh… ahh… cállate… estos pechos… es tan genial…

Pronto su saliva empezó a hacerse notar y quiso… besar esos pechos, bloqueados por la ropa, no le importó… aunque lamiese nylon… al final lo que quería era el despecho de esa chica que se atrevió a rechazarlo. De modo que abrió la boca… y mordió ese Nylon, como si esperase estimular esos pechos que andaba buscando.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AAAHHHHHH! ¡CERDO, CERDOOOO! ¡AHHHHH!

Antonio dejó pronto de querer comer Nylon, de modo que golpeando con su cabeza el pecho obligó a Isabella a caer al suelo… y asió sus muñecas con más fuerza… para darle dolor… para quebrarla… que era lo que necesitaba.

- ¡AAHAHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAA! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

- Si… grita… grita… eso eres… eres una guarra… ¿Te gustan los raritos, eh?

- ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- Déjame enseñarte el verdadero amor… ¿Cómo dirás que eres feliz si no sabes cómo es?

Antonio soltó la muñeca izquierda de Isabella, pero por la presión, apenas la podía mover. Entonces tomó su mano izquierda y empezó a recorrer las piernas de la chica… topándose con las medias nylon que ella llevaba.

- Esto no me detendrá…

Antonio comenzó a jalar… hacia un lado los tacos de Isabella, dejándola sin zapatos… y hecho esto… empezó a jalar las medias Nylon… mientras frotaba con su mano… los muslos de ella… recorriendo sus piernas una y otra vez, mientras iba tirando los nylon poco a poco, con intención de sacarlos de su cuerpo.

- ¡SUÉLTAMEEEE! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

De nada servían esas súplicas… pronto Isabella quedó sin medias Nylon… y cuando Antonio completó la primera fase, apretó más fuerte la muñeca derecha, dado que Isabella seguía forcejeando por el lado de la mano…

- ¿Te gusta no…? ¿Así te gusta…? ¿Seguro que tu esposo… y tu juegan a ponerse "la puntita" cuando están en la cama…? ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Te gusta eso, maldita zorra?

- ¡NOOOO! ¡BASTAAAAA! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE!

- De eso nada… tú… eres una tonta… seguro todas esas noches… pensaste en mí… porque… ¿Sabes?… yo sé que me amas…

Antonio metió mano ahora hacia las piernas… subiendo de a pocos hacia la falda… Isabella sintió como esa mano pasaba por su rodilla y amenazaba con subir más arriba. Se sacudió violentamente, pero el peso del cuerpo colocado por Antonio lo hacía meramente inútil.

- ¡PHINEAAAAS! ¡AYÚDEME ALGUIEN! ¡PHINEAAASSS!

- Phineas… eso es… grita… perra… eso es… grita… lléname de tu dulce voz pidiendo ayuda…

Antonio comenzó a alzar la falda de ella… Isabella se movía como podía para salirse, pero era imposible, el peso de Antonio sobre su cuerpo no la dejaba. Antonio finalmente despejó la falda por un lado… y quedó expuesta la ropa interior de ella… y puso la palma sobre ese traje… amenazando su pudor… su intimidad… mientras apretaba…

- Aahhh… esa cuerpazo pronto estará derritiéndose por mí…

- ¡AYÚDENEME ALGUIEN! ¡PHINEAAASSSS! ¡PHINEAAAASSSS!

- Cállate… - dijo golpeándole con el puño en la cara - ¡Cállate!

Antonio llevó su mano hacia la correa que él llevaba y empezó a desabrocharse la misma. Isabella empezó a moverse mucho más fuertemente, porque sabía que era lo que se venía luego… Antonio golpeó esta vez su estómago… ¿Acaso esa locura no pararía nunca?

- Ahora… vamos por tu cuerpito…

Antonio tomó su mano y metiéndola por la blusa de Isabella… jaló fuertemente rompiéndola, haciéndola jirones, dejando ver el brazier de ella… mientras sólo quedaba la falda levantada como única muestra de pudor… y de vestimenta que ella tenía.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- Esos pechitos… tan suaves… tan esponjosos…

- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

- Tu placer… violaré cada parte de cuerpo hasta que conozcas quien es el verdadero amor… hasta que lo digas con tu lengua… que yo soy y seré tu amor…

El ahora confeso violador de Isabella… empezó a manosear los braziers… a querer meter la mano por debajo de ellos… y tocar zonas prohibidas, que sólo el esposo de Isabella o sus hija en etapa de lactancia podía tocar. Isabella dejaba derramar lágrimas mientras veía como poco a poco su intimidad… su pudor… eran destruidos a su mínima expresión.

- ¡AYUUUUUUDAAAAAA!

Nadie respondía… ese era el problema de vivir en un área tan amplia… no se oían muy bien… y en el patio, podría parecer que era un juego o algo… las verjas taparían la violación… de modo que nadie sabría qué es lo que pasaba…

- Ya no me resisto más… ahora… si… vas a sentir… lo que es bueno… como te debes… pasar una luna de miel… lo sentirás… sé que te mueres por él…

- ¡AWWHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Antonio comenzó a jalar la falda de Isabella… hacia abajo, de modo que la pudiera jalar, para sacársela y tener espacio libre para consumar la violación que venía planeado hacer. Pero… recordó que su cuerpo estaba sobre el cuerpo de ella… y no podía tirar de la falda, sin necesidad de elevarse un poco… pero si lo hacía, daría a Isabella una oportunidad de escaparse.

Entonces sintió que algo… una protuberancia o algo en su pantalón presionaban el cuerpo de Isabella. Se sonrió… era la prueba de su virilidad…

- Siéntelo… ¿Te gusta? Pronto será todo tuyo…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡CERDOOO! ¡CERDOOOO! ¡PHINEAS…. PHINEAAAAAS!

Antonio supo que ya faltaba poco… de modo que llevando su mano a su pantalón… abrió el botón que sostenía su pantalón y haló hacia abajo, abriendo la cremallera, dejando ver todavía una ropa interior… pero que apuntaba específicamente a un lado… que apuntaba como flecha o saeta veloz hacia el sitio donde perforaría y mataría toda dignidad… todo decoro… mientras el otro jalaba el pantalón, para quitárselo de en medio, de modo que quedase en interiores y libre todo su pelvis.

- Ya lo sentirás… míralo… míralo como está "encapuchado"… pronto será libre…

- ¡NOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAMEEEE!

Entonces al ver que la falda interrumpiría su plan… tomó con la mano… y haló hacia un lado… templando la tela mientras Isabella gritaba porque el otro lado presionaba fuertemente contra su cadera… Antonio haló más fuerte, rompiendo un lado de tela… y que jaló por todo el perímetro, rompiendo la falda… dejando sólo su ropa interior… y sólo un obstáculo a su pudor… al descubierto. Isabella estaba siendo degradada… porque ahora… sólo estaba en ropa interior… su blusa y ahora su falda, destrozadas… hechas jirones y exponiendo su cuerpo a todo daño…

- Ya sale… ya sale… - dijo Antonio tomando su ropa interior por los extremos, de modo que se disponía a sacársela y consumar su deleznable acto…

- ¡BASTA ISABELLA! ¡BASTAAAA!

El grito de Phineas interrumpió ese violento y detallado flashback de su esposa… que lloraba en el piso al verse aún con su ropa hecha jirones… viendo esas escenas repetirse en su memoria… e imaginando lo que posiblemente hubiera sido el haber sido violada por ese hombre…

- Phineas… esto es demasiado… esto es horrible… ¡Yo no lo soporto!

- ¡Tranquila Isabella… quieta… quieta… todo estará bien! Cálmate por favor… ya todo acabó…

- No Phineas… en ese momento…

- Llegué yo… - respondió su esposo – Y el jardín… se corrompió otra vez…

**VI**

- Llegué yo… y el jardín se corrompió otra vez… - dijo Phineas.

- ¿Cómo es que todo se salió de control? – dijo su esposa.

- No… tuve… otra alternativa… - dijo Phineas - ¡Intentó abusar de ti!

- Pero no es que…

Isabella dejó de hablar y le echó una mirada al cadáver: Estaba irreconocible, la cara destrozada por las puntas del rastrillo… los ojos… si es que a eso podría llamársele ojos, reventados, los pómulos rasgados… como si un león hubiera rasguñado mil y una veces el rostro… y el pecho… aún podía verse el rastrillo clavado, cada una de sus puntas clavada en el pecho, que todavía manaba algo de sangre… y como el pantalón algo abajo, como prueba de que intentó abusar de Isabella… aunque eso… le costó prácticamente la vida.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que haremos? – dijo Isabella - ¡Marie no puede saber esto!

- Llamaré a Ferb… - dijo Phineas sacando su celular – Él seguro podrá ayudarnos…

- ¡Nooo! – dijo Isabella tirando el celular de Phineas - ¡No involucres a nadie más!

- Necesitamos ayuda… - dijo Phineas – Tenemos… que esconderlo…

- No lo sé Phineas… tal vez podamos hablar con la policía…

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – gritó Phineas de repente - ¡Lo he matado, Isabella! ¡Lo maté! ¿Crees que me dejarán ir libre? ¡Me encerrarán! – Phineas recogió su celular – Llamaré a Ferb… él podrá ayudarnos… porque no hay otro modo de salir de esta…

- Nada de esto… tiene sentido…

- ¿Ferb? Soy yo… Phineas – dijo en el teléfono – Quiero que vengas a casa… es muy importante… ¡No, no! No traigas ni a Vanessa ni a Thomas… esto es algo… entre los dos solos…

Isabella suspiró y mirando a su ansioso esposo, respondió:

- Pues… jamás te vi así… yo pensaba que eras mas… despistado…

- ¿¡Cómo dices?

- Cuando éramos niños… nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos… y conforme creciste, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado… inclusive… creo cuando nos casamos… pero esto… hoy… diste todo por el todo… en verdad me protegiste…

- Isabella… siempre te he querido…

- Pero lo de hoy… fue… algo… sorprendente…

- Pero aún así… cometí un grave error… - dijo Phineas.

Era Phineas ahora quien revivía esas escenas en su memoria…

Por algún motivo, salió temprano del trabajo… llegó a su casa y tocó la puerta llamando a Isabella… pero no recibió respuesta. Iba a usar su llave… pero entonces oyó una especie de ruido… algo que salía de la parte trasera de su casa.

- ¿¡Isabella?

No recibió respuesta, por lo que… caminó hacia la verja… para poder entrar al patio trasero… y ahí fue cuando esos gritos cobraron más fuerza.

- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA! ¡PHINEAAAAS! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Phineas entró rápidamente al patio trasero y lo vio todo… a su esposa… siendo violentada, ultrajada… con su dignidad y su ropa hechas jirones… mientras un degenerado metía mano a sus partes pudorosas… preparándose para consumar el acto que se supone sólo los esposos pueden realizar… era Isabella… su Isabella… la que amaba, siendo ultrajada, destrozada su dignidad palmo por palmo de su cuerpo… y entonces… todo se volvió negro…

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI MUJER, INFELIZ!

Phineas gritó y empezó a correr hacia el agresor, por lo que en ese momento Antonio, golpeó a Isabella, de modo que se desmayó e intentó incorporarse. Pero ya era tarde, Phineas se abalanzó contra él… pero Antonio era más rápido, de modo que rodó para un lado… aunque Phineas se lanzó hacia él, como el león a su presa.

En pleno forcejeo, Phineas tomó el rostro de ese agresor y le dio un fuerte puñete… y entonces lo reconoció… y se sorprendió:

- ¡Eres… tú…! ¡ERES TÚ, MALDITO DEGENERADO!

Antonio sangraba en el rostro por el puñetazo que Phineas le metió en el rostro… él simplemente escupió hacia un lado el diente roto que Phineas le sacó con el golpe… y luego simplemente golpeó el rostro de Phineas.

- ¡Zorra! ¡Eso es lo que es tu mujer! ¡Es mi perra… mi zorra!

- ¡MALDITOOOOO! ¡TE MATARÉ YO MISMOOO!

Rápidamente los dos empezaron a golpearse… dándose puñetes y rodando por todo el jardín… mientras buscaban con la otra mano alguna manera de liberarse de alguno de ellos… para poder usar las piernas también, ya que al rodar sólo podían usar las manos.

Los dos seguían rodando y golpeándose, escupiéndose y diciéndose insultos. Tal vez Antonio era algo más fuerte que Phineas… pero dado que se desabrochó el pantalón, este atrapa sus piernas, entorpeciendo sus movimientos… de modo que no podía dar lo mejor de sí… y por el lado de Phineas, la ira del chico al descubrir a su rival de años… caer tan bajo… el querer violar a su mujer, le hizo que torrentes de adrenalina inundaran su cuerpo, multiplicando su fuerza… o su resistencia. A él no le importaba si lo herían… a él no le importaba nada… salvo el hecho de su esposa violada… ultrajada por ese monstruo al que no tenía otro pensamiento en mente… que darle muerte… que enseñarle que no podía destruir esa familia.

- No has cambiado nada… cómo se ve que a tu esposa les gustan los raritos…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Los dos siguieron golpeándose, rodando sin nada que los detuviera, porque… Isabella estaba inconsciente… hasta llegar a una parte del jardín donde había un rastrillo… posiblemente dejado ahí por Marie el día anterior. Phineas lo vio y tuvo un plan… rodar hacia el otro lado, de modo que Antonio estuviera encima suyo… y de ese modo… golpearlo con el rastrillo en la espalda y vencerlo de una buena vez. Pero Antonio se dio cuenta… y cometió el peor error…

- ¡Cobarde! ¡No sabes ni siquiera darle nada a tu mujer! ¡De seguro tardó mucho en quedar embarazada…! ¿Acaso esa hija que tienes… no es del tipo que te viene a dejar el diario? ¡De seguro la muy puta de tu mujer…!

- ¡NO TE DEJARÉ QUE HABLES ASÍ DE ISABELLA JAMÁS! ¡WAAAAAAHHH!

En ese momento, Phineas alargó la mano y tomó el rastrillo… Antonio estaba hacia abajo y Phineas encima… por lo que tomando el rastrillo lo hundió en el pecho de Antonio.

- ¡AAAAAAARGGGHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Ahora quién es el cobarde? ¿¡Eh? ¿Te crees que vas a insultar a mi mujer y salirte de esta? ¡Nadie… nadie le dice nada a Isabella! ¡Nadie la toca!

Phineas cegado ya por la rabia… arrastró el rastrillo, haciendo que sus estrías cortacen el pecho… mientras la sangre salía a borbotones. Luego… volvió a jalar el rastrillo hacia arriba… y mirando a su enemigo con odio… hundió el rastrillo en el rostro… y las estrías se clavaron en los ojos y la nariz… reventándolas con el golpe.

- ¡AAAARGGGHHHHHHHH! ¡AAGGGHGHHHHH!

- ¡¿Qué te parece eso, eh? ¡Jajajajajaa! ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? ¿¡Ehh?

- De… ten…te…

- ¿Qué me detenga…? ¡Pues no va a ser! – dijo Phineas que ya no era dueño de sí mismo en ese momento - ¡Lamentarás para siempre el haberle puesto un dedo a mi esposa!

En ese momento Phineas… ya no era Phineas… era… más bien algo así como la Leyenda del Lago de los Demonios Voladores… ciertamente… la sangre de Demonio recorría sus venas… así como las de todos los que nacieron en Danville… y ahora… ese legado era más vivo que nunca.

Y tomando el rastrillo lo jaló hacia abajo, mientras las estrías destrozaban todo a su paso, ojos, pómulos… todo… un rostro como el de Antonio era destrozado lentamente, así como él destrozó de a pocos la dignidad de Isabella… con su malsana perversión.

- ¡¿A qué te sabe esto? ¡Muere, maldito! ¡Muere de una buena vez!

Y diciendo esto Phineas sacó el rastrillo y golpeó repetidas veces el rostro… el pecho… hasta que se cansó y tiró el rastrillo a un lado… y de Antonio sólo quedaba… su indigno cadáver, destrozado su pecho… y destrozado su cuerpo.

- ¿Te ha gustado… maldito…? ¿Eh?

Un rastrillo lleno de sangre… un cadáver… todo estaba consumado.

- ¡Phineas…! ¿¡Pero qué…?

Ese grito sacó al chico de su flashback, volviendo a ver como estaba todo. Era su hermano…Ferb… mirando con miedo el crimen que había ocurrido.

- Este… intentó violar a Isabella… - dijo Phineas – Tuve que hacerlo… para protegerla…

- Pero… esto… jamás será… aceptado como legítima defensa…

- No te he llamado para eso Ferb… - dijo Phineas – No podemos permitir que el futuro de Marie se vea comprometido…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? ¡Has matado a alguien, hermano!

- Lo sé… no sé qué pasó… no sé qué fue lo que se hizo mal… pero… por el futuro de Marie esto tiene que acabarse… quiero… que me ayudes… a esconderlo…

Ferb se heló al oír esa petición tan macabra de su hermano.

- Cuando éramos niños… nuestros inventos desaparecían siempre… así que ahora… podría ser igual… vamos… ayúdame…

- Phineas… yo…

- ¿Somos una familia, verdad? La familia se ayuda unos a otros. ¿Quieres que tu hijo crezca teniendo a un familiar preso? ¿Eso quieres…?

Esa frase entró en la mente de Ferb… él también quería lo mismo para Thomas… lo mejor.

- No Phineas… te ayudaré… - dijo Ferb resignado – Lo que haga falta…


	17. Arco de la Expiación P IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**VI**

Los dos hermanos estaban con Isabellla y el cadáver de Antonio en el piso.

- Ferb… tenemos que ayudar a Isabella… - dijo Phineas – Por favor, descuelga esa frazada… y ayúdala a cubrirse…

- Claro… - dijo Ferb.

Ferb tomó la frazada y envolvió el cuerpo de Isabella en ella, de modo que se sintiera vestida.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Marie… no puede saber de esto… es tan terrible… ¡Es mi culpa!

- ¡Isabella, esto no fue tu culpa! Este degenerado… intentó abusar de ti… pero ya acabó.

- ¡No lo entiendes Phineas! ¡Lo has matado!

- ¡Sí, lo he matado y por eso deben ayudarme a esconderlo! ¡Ferb, ve por las herramientas!

- ¿He… rra… mientas…? – dijo Isabella asustada.

- Sólo hay un modo de deshacernos de él… - dijo Phineas.

- Phineas… ¿Qué rayos…?

Ferb regresó con la caja de herramientas y la vació de golpe en el suelo, de modo que se vieron todos los implementos que podrían utilizar. Isabella entendía cada vez menos…

En el fondo podría decirse… que ella se sentía aliviada: Antonio ya no volvería a meterse ni con ella ni con su hija… pero… no quería que acabase de ese modo. ¿Herramientas? ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer Phineas y Ferb?

- Ferb… trae bolsas negras de la casa… las que usamos para la basura…

- ¿¡Eeeeh? ¡Phineas! ¿Qué diablos estás intentando? – dijo Isabella.

Ferb con una frialdad en el rostro, como entendiendo el plan de su hermano asintió y fue a la cocina a por las bolsas. Ya era claro lo que iba a pasar…

- Isabella… deberías ir a descansar a nuestra habitación…

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando? ¡Phineas! Responde…

- Nosotros somos una familia feliz… - dijo Phineas – No voy a dejar que este… bastardo destruya el futuro que he construido para Marie…

- Aquí tienes las bolsas… - dijo Ferb regresando con bolsas negras.

- ¿Estás listo hermano? – dijo Phineas.

- Si… - dijo Ferb fríamente- Lo que haga falta…

Phineas tomó de la caja de herramientas una sierra de arco. Ferb tomó papel periódico que había traído y lo colocó debajo del brazo derecho de Antonio, como envolviéndolo, como si fuera un empaque, dejando sólo el hombro y parte del brazo al descubierto.

- Todo listo hermano… - dijo Ferb.

Y Phineas tragó en seco, tomando la sierra de arco… y las estrías comenzaron a profanar esa carne profanadora… a cortar… a beber sangre… mientras Phineas cerraba los ojos, mientras un sudor copioso caía por su cuerpo mientras ejecutaba ese acto… que tal vez debería ser reservado a los violadores… pero que ningún hombre podía ejecutar sin sentir miedo… o asco de lo que hacía… y así… con esa idea en la mente siguió cerrando… hasta que sintió un parte dura… por lo que serró con más fuerza… hasta que sintió ese brazo caer al suelo.

Ferb… tomó ese miembro por el lado cubierto por el periódico, flexionándolo y metiéndolo en esa bolsa de color negro y lo dejó a un lado. Podía ver a Phineas de pie... sudando… con los ojos inyectando sangre por la desesperación… su pulso a mil por hora… el sentimiento de haber hecho algo tan monstruoso… pero necesario para proteger a su hija.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Qué es esto? ¡EEEEEKKKKKKKK!

- Esto… es necesario… Isabella – dijo Phineas – Tenemos que… proteger a Marie… Ferb… a Thomas… todo esto lo hacemos porque somos una familia…

Isabella quedó mirando con terror a Phineas mientras envolvían el brazo izquierdo e iban a por él. ¿Cuándo todo esto se volvió tan difícil? Nadie lo sabía…

En ese momento… Isabella oyó el sonido de las cigarras en el árbol de su jardín. Y supo que lo único que podía hacer era auto consolarse:

- Todo esto se acabará… todo esto… pronto todo se terminará… **cuando lloren las Cigarras**… todo… este infierno… habrá terminado…

(Exteriores de Danville)

Bernksatel estaba mirando la ciudad desde una colina… flotando cerca de un árbol como sus poderes le permitían, meciendo su cola y cabello al viento del atardecer y entonces las oyó:

- Las cigarras han llorado de nuevo… ¿Acaso han girado de nuevo los crueles dados del destino? Todo está preparándose… los dados han cegado la vida del que no esperó por el milagro e intentó desafiar a su destino… oh míseros humanos, si el amor no los mata… los hace infelices. Pronto Marie entenderá que este kakera [universo] el amor ya no es más su resistencia, sino es su perdición… si quiere ser feliz… deberá buscar ese Nuevo Danville.

El sonido de las cigarras del monte parecía darle razón.

- No sólo los humanos son tontos… sino que cree que pueden escapar de su Destino… y no… nadie… puede escapar de su destino… tarde o temprano… esa llamada "Maldición de Oyashiro-sama" irá a por ellos… - continuó Bernkastel – Sin respetar cuánto dinero, hijos o sea lo que sea que tengas… las cigarras lloran… y el destino se cumple…

(Parque de Danville)

Marie vio como ya era de tarde… sino de noche… todo se hacía oscuro… y ahora le valía más volver a casa. Perdió la noción del tiempo en la que estuvo pensando en Thomas… y en lo que le había dicho esa tal Bernkastel. ¿Podrían ser felices? No… esa mujer gato seguro sería cualquier cosa… una pesadilla o algo… jamás se tomaría en serio a ella. Eran felices… lucharían y resistirían por su felicidad… porque ellos… se amaban.

Pero ya se hacía tarde… y decidió regresar… pero no volvería como cualquier niña… les daría una sorpresa a sus padres… entraría por sorpresa por el patio trasero y le prepararía algo a Isabella… algo a Phineas… sería la mejor forma de disculpar su ausencia.

Pero lo que no sabía… era que en ese momento… su familia dejó de ser familia… porque tremendo asunto… tremenda decisión… de Phineas tenía un grave problema… jamás consultó a Marie. Pero ella ignorante de esto… corrió y al oír sonidos en el patio, se escondió tras las verjas y escuchó:

- ¿Esto es todo? ¿Estás seguro Ferb?

- Es todo… - respondió el otro – Sólo queda deshacernos de todo…

- Tenemos que subir todo al auto… y deshacernos del cadáver…

Marie abrió los ojos al oír "cadáver" ¿Sus padres…? ¿Ellos… habían cometido… estaban… tapando… un homicidio? ¿Quién, cómo, dónde, por qué? Era inconcebible… su mundo de ilusiones se derrumbó en un solo instante.

- No podemos decirle nada a Marie… - dijo Isabella – Esto debe olvidarse…

- Mamá… - murmuró Marie destrozada al saber que todos se corrompieron.

- Pero… ese Antonio se lo merecía… por lo que hizo a Isabella…

Al oír "Antonio", Marie recordó lo que le dijo Bernkastel ese día… que nunca sería feliz… un escalofrío la recorrió y… tomando su celular remarcó el número de Antonio. En ese momento… se oyó el tono de su celular.

- Rayos… Ferb… te dije que te deshicieras de sus objetos personales… no puede quedar nada…

- Los dejaremos en la basura… - dijo Ferb – Mañana el Servicio de Basura se hará cargo de ellos… por mientras, subamos las partes al automóvil y vámonos…

Todo empezó a darle vueltas a Marie… todo era cada vez peor…

**VII**

Marie entró al jardín, cuando escuchó el sonido del auto de su padre irse lejos. Entonces… vio una bolsa negra junto con todas las bolsas de basura… y entonces quiso confirmar lo que había escuchado, que efectivamente… Antonio estaba muerto.

Al comienzo quiso abrir la bolsa… pero tuvo miedo… por todo lo que había oído. Entonces volvió a sacar su número y marcó una vez más.

El sonido del timbre sonó… y algo se iluminó en la bolsa negra. Marie desesperada se angustió más y abrió la bolsa… encontrando el celular… y la ropa de Antonio.

- Esto… es mentira…

Se quedó ahí mientras podía seguir oyendo el teléfono del muerto sonar… y al ver su ropa en la bolsa, pensó en lo que había podido haber pasado para que eso ocurriese. Pero su mente no quería pensar… que efectivamente… como vio en alguna película de terror con su Tropa, que Antonio había sido descuartizado…

Entonces supo que sólo una persona podría ayudarle en todo ese infierno en la que estaba metida de repente… la misma que le advirtió de todo:

- ¿Era esta tu profecía? ¿¡Es este el destino por amarle? ¡Bernkastel! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Acaso a esto te referías con que no sería feliz? ¡BERNKASTEEEEELL! ¡Respondeeeee!

Los rayos tronaron… y entonces esa Bruja con forma humana y cola de gato apareció:

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '継接キメラ' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

- ¿Quién llama a la Gran Bernkastel?

- ¿¡Es esto lo que decías? ¡Antonio ha sido asesinado! ¿¡Es esto lo que decías?

- Los hombres no pueden escapar de su destino… porque este kakera está maldito… _no puedes escapar… no puedes escapar…_

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo seremos felices? ¿Cómo viviré sabiendo que Papá… que Mamá…?

- Ese es el problema de los hombres… que sus hijos acaban pagando el pecado de sus padres…

- ¡Ya déjate de tanto misticismo! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No hay nada que puedas hacer… el destino de tus padres estaba sellado… por la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… que sólo trae muerte a quienes rompen sus sagrados mandamientos…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE LO DEJES! Mis padres… eran tan buenos… perfectos… yo… aún peleando con mamá por papá… como si fuera divertido… ellos… ellos…

Marie se dejó caer al suelo e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, como confundida. Bernkastel que seguía flotando en el aire veía la escena y sonreía burlonamente al ver a Marie totalmente humillada y desconcertada por lo que pasó.

- Nadie puede escapar del destino… y ahora imagino que lo mismo le aguarda a Thomas… ¿Cuándo Oyashiro-sama retirará su misericordia a la familia Fletcher-Doofenshmirtz?

En ese momento Marie sintió un miedo… el miedo de imaginar en un flashback como toda la vida de Thomas se derrumbaba… y lo perdía:

- ¡A THOMAS NOOOO! ¡A ÉL NOO! ¡TE LO RUEGOOOO!

- ¿Qué dices…? – dijo Bernkastel haciéndose la sorda - ¿Qué quieres hacer…?

- A Thomas no… lo daré todo… no puedes dejar que esto… le pase a él…

- No soy yo la que ejecuta la Maldición… pero sé que el destino no puede ser cambiado…

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡A ÉL NO! Lo daré todo… ¡Lucharé contra el destino!

Cuando el amor nos llama… no nos importa ni que las posibilidades sean 1 entre 2 345 055. Tal vez porque pensamos que mientras más sacrificamos por un amor, más fuerte se volverá ese vínculo con esa otra persona… y si esa persona ve cuanto nos sacrificamos… corresponderá más pronto a nuestro amor… Y en el caso de Marie, esto era mayúsculo dado que había… una grave crisis de por medio… porque realmente es preferible quedarse ignorante a descubrir ciertas cosas.

¿Qué pasaría si Marie hubiera llegado luego de que Phineas y Ferb se hubieran ido con el cadáver? Pues seguiría pensando que su familia feliz era una familia feliz… la ignorancia es la felicidad… pero ahora que lo sabía… había perdido el respeto por sus padres: No importa si Antonio intentó abusar de su madre… pero… la respuesta de sus padres… era demasiado… exagerada. No quería saber más de ellos… no quería verlos… porque en el fondo sentía miedo. Si Bernkastel decía la verdad… ¿Qué impediría que ejecutaran la próxima maldición con ella… o con Thomas?

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír '継接キメラ')

- ¿Luchar contra el destino? ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Totalmente… yo y Thomas… podemos… ganar un mundo donde nuestro amor sea aceptado…

- Pues no será en este mundo corrupto… - dijo Bernkastel - ¿Qué te parece un nuevo Danville?

- Un nuevo Danville… ¿Dónde…?

- Un Danville donde todos son niños… donde la inocencia ha llegado y seguramente no se ejecute la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… pero debes saber que si no conservas esa pureza, el resultado final… en ese mundo será todavía más despiadado y catastrófico… así que tú decides que harás…

Marie pensó un momento… aunque su elección era fácil: No importaba donde, ella creía que su amor podría siempre surgir… y dado que no podía vivir en un mundo donde sus padres eran criminales… decidió aceptar la oferta.

- Lo he decidido… quiero… luchar contra el destino…

- Pues llama a Thomas – dijo Bernkastel – Esto es algo que ustedes dos deben decidir…

Marie tomó su celular… y llamó a Thomas:

- Thomas… soy Marie… esto es urgente… tienes que verme ahora mismo en el Museo de Danville. Por favor… es urgente…

Marie colgó el celular tras decir eso y ni darle oportunidad a Thomas de responder… por lo que… decidió ir con Bernkastel al Museo de Historia Natural de Danville. Llegó ahí… y se quedó esperando en la puerta ya cerrada de la entrada. Al tomar su celular Marie pudo ver la hora: 10:30 PM… ya era tarde.

- No demores mucho… Thomas…

- Haz de saber que tus padres… sus padres…

- ¡No me importa Bernkastel! – dijo Marie – Ellos… han asesinado… de una forma tan horrenda… está claro que en este mundo no seremos felices…

- ¿Y qué planeas para luchar contra el destino?

- Yo buscaré… mi propio Danville… volveré al Danville de hace 30 años… donde todos eran felices…

- ¡Marie! ¡Perdón la demora!

El sonido de una bicicleta estacionarse le indicó a ella que era Thomas…

- Tú decides revelarte contra el destino – dijo Bernkastel – No lo arruines…

Y diciendo esto, la Bruja desapareció.

- ¿Marie… que ha pasado?

- Tus padre… mis padre… Phineas… Ferb… han… asesinado a Antonio…

- ¿¡Cómo dices? ¡Antonio…!

- Está muerto… nosotros corremos peligro… nuestro amor no bastará para resistir… tenemos que ser valientes… tenemos que retar al destino…

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos Marie? No podemos denunciarlos… ¡Son nuestros padres!

- ¡Fuguémonos, Thomas! ¡Vamos a un nuevo mundo, donde el amor importe…!

- Marie… nosotros no podemos…

- Thomas… tú lo has dicho 'Our love is our resistance'… con nuestro amor podremos resistirlo todo… Por favor… seamos felices…

- Está bien… ¿A dónde iremos?

- Al Danville del Pasado… en la Máquina del Tiempo, pero ya no habrá vuelta atrás…

- Marie… te seguiré hasta otro mundo… los dos juntos…

Marie sacó una llave de su bolsillo y girando la perilla de la puerta del Museo la logró abrir. Era de noche y no había nadie… sería perfecto para su plan de fuga.

Los dos entraron al museo… y caminaron hacia donde estaba la Máquina del Tiempo… que ellos harían funcionar como lo hicieron sus padres…

- Vamos juntos – dijo Marie tomando a Thomas de la mano – A un nuevo destino… a ser felices…

- Marie… nuestro amor es nuestra resistencia… los dos juntos seremos felices…

- No importa donde vayamos… siempre te estaré apoyando…

Y tomados de la mano, los dos subieron a la máquina del Tiempo del Museo, ajustando las Coordenadas para el Verano de 2009… Agosto de 2009. Rumbo… al nuevo Danville…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Taishou A', la Ending de Higurashi Kai)

"_**Quise tu cadáver enterrar… pero prohibido está…"**_

"_**Tu mirada… llena de bondad… no podrá ocultar… esa tentación que lleva…"**_

"_**¿Porqué existe el pecado? ¿Los pecados mil?"**_

"_**¿Porqué existe el castigo? ¿Castigo sin fin?"**_

"_**Los huesos blancos están… llamándome a la eterna oscuridad…"**_

"_**Claramente los veré… pero pronto… se disuelven…."**_

En ese momento Bernkastel reapareció en el museo:

- Y los dados del destino… han rodado contra los dos amantes. ¿Qué resultará? ¿En qué número acabarán esos dados? ¿En el mortífero 4? ¿O en cualquier otro número que garantice vivir… lo veremos… porque se pone más interesante…

(Nota del Autor: 4 en Japonés se lee 'shi', similar al término muerte que se lee 'shi', aunque se escriben con Kanjis diferentes.)


	18. Arco de la Expiación P V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**VIII**

(1 semana después – Danville del Futuro)

"_Año 2039 – Ciudad de Danville_

_Este es el inspector David… reportando dos casos extraños de violencia marital en la ciudad. El Informe se presenta para que el Mayor Rudolf de parte a los departamentos forenses y poder esclarecer estos crímenes que amenazan a Danville…_

_El día 10 de Agosto de 2039, fue reportada como desaparecida la niña 'Marie Flynn-García Shapiro' tras no aparecer por 24 horas en su casa… sus padres: Phineas Flynn e Isabella García Shapiro pusieron la denuncia…_

_Ese mismo día, fue reportado como desaparecido el niño 'Thomas Fletcher', tras no aparecer por 24 horas en su casa, sus padres: Ferb Fletcher y Vanessa Doofenshmirtz fueron quienes pusieron la denuncia respectiva…_

_Sin embargo… pasó 1 semana y el día 18 de Agosto de 2039, se han producido dos terribles crímenes en la ciudad, los dos de similares características:_

_En una casa correspondiente a la familia Flynn-García Shapiro, se encontró el cuerpo de Isabella… que fue ahorcada por una correa negra… y golpeada para facilitar su asesinato. Así mismo… el cuerpo de Phineas, tirado en el suelo con un frasco de somníferos totalmente vacío. La boca presentaba espuma… por lo que posiblemente un intento o un suicido mediante pastillas… que a juzgar por el cadáver de la esposa, fue cometido después de matar a la cónyuge._

_En el mismo estado se encontró el cadáver de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, ahorcada con una liga de nylon… y presentando signos de haberse resistido. Su esposo fue encontrado en el patio con un frasco de somníferos totamente vacío, la presencia de dos crímenes muy similares, nos hacen ver que es probable que los dos suicidados hayan organizado estos actos delictivos…."_

En ese momento, David dejó de tipear en su PC el informe del crimen… estaba sorprendido… preocupado… ¿Cómo era que eso había podido ser? Dos familias… a simple viste tan correctas como la Flynn y la Fletcher, terminar en casos tan deplorables de asesinato… ¿Cómo se explicaba algo como eso? Suspiró y tomó el enésimo cigarrillo de su cigarrera… como si el humo del tabaco le refrescara la mente de tanto desconcierto…

- ¿Qué se merecieron esos niños? ¿Porqué esos padres…? Ahora… sea donde sea que estén ya no podrán volver a sus hogares..

- ¡Inspector David! ¡Inspector David! – dijo un policía ingresando – Nuestros peritos han encontrado una nota de suicidio en el ordenador de la víctima Flynn.

- ¿Una nota de suicidio? ¿Dónde está?

- Los peritos examinan el ordenador en casa de la víctima… una copia le llegará en las próximas horas… en papel y a su correo electrónico…

- Ya tenemos suficiente de esperar – dijo David – Vamos a la casa Flynn… - dijo tomando un abrigo.

David y ese joven policía… subieron a la patrulla y fueron rápidamente manejando hacia la casa Flynn. El joven policía, por obedecer a su jefe… y David, porque todo el misterio que ocurría lo intrigaba… ¿Cómo era que todo esto había dado lugar? ¿Celos acaso?

Tras una breve distancia de manejo, los dos llegaron a la casa Flynn… donde los peritos los recibieron… aunque con sorpresa porque normalmente los superiores se desinteresaban de los trabajos de campo…

- Inspector David – dijo uno de los Peritos – Esta es la copia de la nota suicida, puede leerla aquí en mi Tablet… por favor… vaya al Jardín…

- Claro… ustedes… sigan… buscando las huellas – dijo recibiendo el Tablet.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Hitori' del OST de Higurashi Matsuri de PS2)

"_A quien sea que lea esto…_

_Ya no puedo aguantarlo más… no sé qué me pasa… pero desde que empezó este mes… me he sentido raro… ya no soy el mismo… ya no miro a Isabella como solía hacerlo._

_Creo entender que pasa… pero nadie jamás va a creerme… esto… es Oyashiro-sama… la Cueva que visitamos en el Lago Barbafea, ese verano cuando éramos niños… donde decían que caería la maldición de Oyashiro-sama a quien sea que la profanase. _

_Pero no pasó nada y creímos que era un mito… y entramos… a esa cueva… y aunque no sentimos nada sobrenatural… creo que ahora… tras esperar 30 años… se ha presentado de nuevo…_

_Tengo miedo… no sé qué pasa… pero puede oír esos pasos… esos pasos que si camino deprisa… me siguen a su ritmo, si zapateo, lo hacen a la misma frecuencia… me giro y no veo a nadie… pero puedo oírlos… oigo esos pasos…_

_Y cuando estoy durmiendo… siento algo… como que se mece cerca de mí… como mirándome fijamente con sus ojos… pero miro… y no veo nada… sólo a mi mujer… que ya duerme lejos de mí… que ya no me ama… por todo lo que pasó._

_Pero eso que importa ahora… porque yo la maté… si… esa correa… era mía… pero es que en ese momento me cegó la rabia… porque hice todo… porque éramos una familia. Pfft… ¿Y ella lo valoraba? Ella no podía olvidar lo que pasó y seguía culpándome… como si ella no fuera la que precipitó todo esto… y además… mi hija… mi Marie, mi niña… está perdida…_

_Creo que debo explicar todo esto de nuevo… _

_Antonio… todo fue también su culpa… ese cerdo… quiso seducir y violar a mi mujer… y no lo dejé. ¡Yo, que soy un Flynn jamás permitiría esa deshonra! Y luché… y le maté… así es… yo lo maté… porque era un cerdo… una bestia que quiso robarle lo más preciado a mi mujer… y no lo permitiré… y sé que esa mierda que ustedes llaman Justicia lo dejaría libre… así que… dejé que los demonios se fueran al infierno… ayudé a lo que pasaría tarde o temprano… sólo lo apuré…_

_Pero Isabella… no lo entendió… aunque yo… y Ferb… ocultamos el cuerpo… ella nunca nos lo perdonó. ¡Lo hice para vivir como una familia! ¿Tenía que haber dejado que la violase y dejar que manosee a mi niña? ¡Eso es lo que esos inútiles de la Policía habrían preferido eso! ¡Es sólo un maldito escoria que debió morir! No diré que lo disfruté… pero cada parte de su cuerpo… cada parte que corté… es un castigo por tocar a mi mujer e intentar acercarse a mi Marie._

_Y luego… nuestra hija desapareció… y nunca dijo porqué. ¿Seguro nos descubrió? ¿Acaso Isabella se lo dijo por el celular? ¡La oí dejarle un mensaje! ¿Acaso no quería que seamos una familia? Y por eso… por traicionar esa confianza… la ahorqué. Se resistió… pero no fue difícil…_

_Pero ahora me doy cuenta… que soy un demonio como esos de Oyashiro-sama… que Oyashiro-sama poseyó mi cuerpo… y ejecutó la maldición para aniquilar a los que profanaron su santuario sagrado. Yo nunca debí entrar ahí… Isabella… ni Ferb… y si… ese dios… cumple… lento, pero seguro… y ahora… al ver que todo esto pasó… y temiendo que si encuentro a Marie, Oyashiro-sama la maldiga… tengo miedo… no quiero tomar estas pastillas… no quiero morir… pero aunque suene loco… es lo mejor para Marie… que un hombre poseído por Oyashiro-sama como yo no viva… porque si le hago algo malo… ella… no resistirá… no se dará cuenta a tiempo…_

_Adiós… y a quien lea esto… por favor… descubra la verdad… o adviertan que lo sobrenatural… que ese Oyashiro-sama existe… y que debemos evitar… jugar con la oscuridad…"_

- Este es un caso… demasiado complicado… ¿Oyashiro-sama? ¿Acaso son las muertes de Victoria y Freddy relevantes al acaso? Este es un misterio… de 30 años… que no tendrá respuesta…

David dejó la Tablet en una mesa y se retiró hacia su vehículo. En ese momento… Bernkastel apareció flotando en el techo de la casa de los Flynn.

(Nota del Autor: Agradezco a Eze por su colaboración con esta parte. Sus frases siempre buenas)

- No hay hombre que escape de los dados del destino… pero esos chicos… Phineas y Ferb… por retar su destino… no sólo han traído una maldición a sus hijos, sino que ahora suman la tragedia de su amor… a la tragedia de Oyashiro-sama… esos chicos… Marie y Thomas… y su amor… marcado con la tragedia… ¿Triunfará? ¿Los dados del destino no darán el fatídico 4? ¿O acaso ellos sucumbirán como sus padres… una vez más… en ese infinito Agosto que se repite hasta que el destino pueda ser cambiado? Cuando lloren las cigarras… volverá la maldición…

Las cigarras cantaron una vez más en ese jardín. Bernkastel sonrió maléficamente y dijo:

**- El amor es un castillo de Naipes… y el destino es el viento que lo derrumba… - **concluyó ella.


	19. Arco de la Expiación P VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**IX**

(Nota del Autor: Quiero advertir a todos… y dejarles muy en claro que no soy un hater de los personajes creados por Angelus19, Sam-Ely-Ember y Melty94. Sólo que este arco tiene que ser… tan Higurashi… tan… intenso como el talento de estas personas con su trabajo… porque sólo puedes hacer algo bueno cuando le pones esa pasión a lo que haces. No importa tu talento… si le pones… esa pasión, esa energía… las cosas siempre quedan excelsas. Disfruten la siguiente parte del arco… que se irá haciendo más intenso hasta un final que le haga merecedor de su nombre)

(Agosto de 2009 – Museo de Danville)

Era de madrugada… pero a diferencia de otros museos, no había ningún celador ni nada cuidándolo… sólo las reliquias antiguas de inmemorables épocas… eran sopladas por un suave viento veraniego que entraba por las rendijas de la nave del museo…

Entonces… un chispazo… saltó… y todo tembló… al aparecer de la nada la máquina del Tiempo del futuro que se ubicó… en donde debería estar la otra… que brilló… y desapareció por transformarse en la energía para mantener ese vórtex abierto… como un intercambio equivalente… que interrumpió el sueño de ese museo…

Y finalmente esos dos viajeros del tiempo… que habían invadido ese lugar… ese tiempo que no les pertenecía, Agosto de 2009, bajaron de la máquina del Tiempo.

- Lo hemos logrado Marie…

- Thomas… ¿Es esto…?

Marie miró un calendario del museo y decía: "Agosto de 2009". Lo habían logrado… era el pasado. Un mundo donde los adultos que los juzgarían no podrían hacerlo, porque aquí ya no eran familia para nadie… nadie sabía su trasfondo… y no importaba si esos rumores eran ciertos o no… estaban ellos solos y al fin podrían amarse como querrían.

Thomas miró el reloj del museo y vio la hora: 2:20 AM. Era de madrugada… y deberían irse del museo lo más pronto posible si no querían ser descubiertos al día siguiente y tener problemas. Dado que eran viajeros del futuro debían ser lo más sigilosos posibles.

Era un gran problema en realidad en el cual se habían metido. Tenían que encontrar entre otras cosas, un sitio para vivir, alimentación y demás. Y lo peor… no podían aparecerse abiertamente ante Phineas y Ferb… por el momento, no hasta construir una identidad de la cual ellos no pudieran sospechar… porque si por asomo sospechaban que eran viajeros del tiempo… todo estaría perdido… todo… eran muchos detalles los que tenían que cuidar.

- ¿Thomas… a dónde iremos…?

- Podemos ir a un hotel o algo… creo tener algo de dinero… - respondió Thomas.

Marie rebuscó en sus bolsillos igual que Thomas. No encontraron casi ningún dinero. ¿Cómo se les pudo pasar algo de tal calibre? Sin dinero no se puede vivir… ¿Cómo rayos iban a sobrevivir en una ciudad como Danville donde nadie les conocía?

Estaban técnicamente desamparados… no había nadie que podría encargarse de ellos… salvo que fueran a casa de Phineas y Ferb, lo confesaran todo… y los mandaran de vuelta a su tiempo. Pero no… eso no podía ser… Bernkastel dijo que ese kakera estaba maldito y no debían volver bajo ningún motivo hacia él.

- No tengo dinero… - dijo Marie.

- Pues yo tampoco… - dijo Thomas – Creo que deberemos quedarnos en el museo…

- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¡Si nos encuentran mañana los guardias nos atraparán!

- Pues tendremos que… ir a la calle para…

- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO? Yo soy Marie Flynn… jamás viviría en…

- Pues entonces has malgastado tu tiempo en la Tropa de Exploradoras de tu madre…

- ¿¡Cómo dices?

- Si no puedes vivir en la calle, es que no eres tan buena acampando como pensaba….

- ¡No son cosas iguales para tu conocimiento! Yo… yo… ¡CÁLLATE THOMAS!

Esos dos fugitivos, que escaparon de sus casas no podían simplemente dar vuelta atrás… su máquina era muy seguro que había quedado inutilizable por la energía… y ahora estaban discutiendo por su destino…

- Me dices que me calle pero tú eres la que no puedes enfrentarte a esta realidad… ¡Madura!

- ¡CÁLLATE, NO DIGAS NADA!

- Se nota que sólo entraste a la Tropa porque Isabella era…

En ese momento se oyó un trueno caer… y las gotas de agua caer sobre la ciudad como el regalo del líquido elemento, como si el cielo se abriera y dejara caer agua que levantaba el polvo y resonaba en los vidrios y estructuras de la ciudad… así mismo… se oyó un ruido… como de trueno, pero sería el sonido que hace la piel humana al golpearse.

Marie había echado una bofetada a Thomas que tenía la mejilla roja producto del golpe que le lanzó la chica que respiraba forzosa al ritmo de los truenos que caían sobre la ciudad.

- No metas a mi madre en esto… no lo hagas… yo no entré a la Tropa por ser hija de nadie… lo hice porque quise… y que eso te quede claro…

Era la primera pelea de esos amantes en su nuevo lugar. Porque como conquistadores de una tierra desconocida, tendrían sus diferencias… ¿Aunque realmente era diferente? ¿Danville cambió algo en esos 30 años?

No necesariamente… tal vez cambiasen comercios y cosas así, pero la estructura de la ciudad seguía siendo la misma, las calles seguían siendo las mismas…

Y ahora llovía a mares… ¿A dónde se podían ir? ¿Dónde podían alojarse?

- No podemos quedarnos en el Museo… nos descubrirán…

- ¡No hables! – dijo Marie arrancando violentamente un pedazo de cortina - ¡Si algo nos pasa durante la lluvia tu eres el responsable!

Thomas no respondió a eso… solo se limitó en caminar hacia la puerta del Museo… dispuestos a salir y enfrentarse a la nueva vida que habían escogido vivir.

Al abrir la puerta del Museo, la lluvia los golpeó con toda su fuerza. A pesar de la cortina que llevaba Marie, el caminar unos pasos por la lluvia la empapó por completo. Era el fin… iban a pasar la noche por algún basurero o algo… y es que dinero para un hotel o algo no tenían y el hecho de ser menores de edad lo dificultaba aún más.

Caminaron derrotados los dos por la calle, mojándose por la lluvia hasta que sintieron que las luces de un auto se posicionaban sobre ellos.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Thomas girando.

Era una camioneta blanca conducida por una mujer de cabellos rubios. El auto se estacionó y la mujer que estaba en él, tomó un paraguas del interior y bajó del automóvil.

- Vaya… pero si son los nuevos llegados a Danville… - dijo Victoria.

- Si somos nuevos… - dijo Thomas - ¿Y qué con eso?

- Creo que tienen problemas de alojamiento… podría tenerlos en mi casa unos días…

- Lo siento pero no…

Marie le dio un pisotón a Thomas en el pie, por atreverse a rechazar tal oferta que esos dos necesitaban con tanta urgencia…. Alojamiento. A Marie no le importaba la lección de no aceptar regalos de desconocidos… la situación lo ameritaba mucho.

- Un momento… quien eres… - preguntó Thomas.

- Soy la Dra. Victoria Watterson – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Yo soy Thomas… y ella es Marie… - dijo el respondiendo a una oferta de la que se arrepentiría.

**X**

- Yo soy Thomas… y ella es Marie… - dijo el chico.

- Y yo la Dra. Victoria Watterson… suban al coche…

- Le agradecemos mucho su actitud – dijo Marie cortésmente.

Thomas sabía que algo andaba mal con todo eso. ¿Qué clase de extraño era ese que se ofrecía a darles una especie de hogar así de la nada? Ni siquiera preguntó algo sobre su origen y algo, era… como si los estuviera esperando con alguna anterioridad. ¿Quién andaba en auto a las 2 AM en el Museo en un día lluvioso?

Thomas empezó a ver algo en la actitud de Marie, su excesiva confianza… y ahora que habían ido a un mundo donde nadie los conocía… donde no conocían a nadie, como que una confianza ciega no era la mejor estrategia que esos dos querían tener.

Un pensamiento terrible pasó por su mente… tal vez Marie no sea… exactamente la persona indicada… es decir… era linda y todo… pero su actitud no era la más apropiada… era una actitud temeraria. Y una muy, pero muy peligrosa…

- ¿Y ustedes… que los trae por la bella Danville? – preguntó Victoria mientras manejaba su auto.

- Nosotros… - dijo Marie…

- ¡Nos mudamos… y nos perdimos en el museo! – gritó Thomas interrumpiendo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir… que tienen familia esperándolos?

Marie y Thomas se quedaron de la nada callados. Marie sería todo lo impulsiva que quisiera, pero no era tonta… no podía revelar su verdadero origen. ¿Además… le creerían? Corría el riesgo de que la tomasen por loca… y su días de libertad acabasen en una habitación acolchada.

Por otro lado, Thomas trabaja en su mente a mil por hora… tenía que dar una respuesta rápida para que esa mujer no sospechara de nada… así que decidió usar el recurso más fácil que encontró… el recurso del abandono.

- Nuestros padres… salieron a un viaje… dijeron que no tardarían mucho… pero… no volvieron… y nos quedamos en el museo haciendo tiempo…

Al oír esa respuesta, Victoria sonrío de un modo extraño. Thomas no lo notó, porque miraba a Marie por si decía algo que debiera atajar…

- ¿Así que sus padres…?

- No han vuelto… - mintió Thomas – Estamos… solos…

- ¿Acaso quiere decir que sus padres fueron maldecidos por Oyashiro-sama?

Thomas no supo que responder a eso de la maldición. No lo sabía… nunca lo había oído. Pero supo que podía ser algo… propio de la zona… y decidió seguir la corriente, sin saber que tal vez ese sería su peor error…

- No lo sé… hay algo misterioso en todo esto… mis padres… yo…

- Tranquilo – dijo Victoria – Pueden quedarse conmigo un par de días… y ya buscarán a sus padres… no se preocupen…

- Estamos muy agradecidos… - dijo Thomas.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo en una casa, ubicada en el Área Urbana… más bien un departamento muy bien equipado a donde Victoria condujo a los dos recién llegados.

- Siéntanse como en su casa… - dijo Victoria – Aunque por ahora… creo que deberán retirarse a dormir… son como las 2:30 AM… jejejeje… aunque sólo tengo un cuarto de huéspedes… así que uno de ustedes… el caballero dormirá en el suelo… por ahí debo tener un futón en ese cuarto… buenas noches chicos… jejejee…

Y diciendo eso rápidamente, se retiró a sus aposentos a dormir. Marie y Thomas se dirigieron a la habitación que Victoria designó… y encontraron una cama y un futón… ocupando Marie la primera y Thomas el segundo… y finalmente… sin ninguna presión… pudieron hablar…

- Lo logramos Thomas… lo logramos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No duermas Marie… tenemos que saber qué es eso de Oyashiro-sama…, porque si no… esa mujer nos descubrirá…

- Pero tengo sueño…

- Marie… - dijo Thomas tomándola por los hombros – Estamos en un mundo solos… no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos… tenemos que resistir los dos solos…

- Sólo averiguaremos quien es ese tal Oyashiro-sama y me iré a dormir…

- Marie… si queremos que nuestro amor se mantenga… deberemos… hacer sacrificios…

Y los dos entendiendo que lo mejor era mentirle a Victoria para tener algún lugar a donde vivir, decidieron levantarse, quitarse los zapatos… y caminar en medias por esa casa… entre muebles y mesas… hasta que llegaron a un estudio… que estaba con las luces apagadas.

Para no levantar sospechas, decidieron no encender las luces… sino abrir las cortinas para que la luz de los faroles públicos ilumine en su lugar. Y así pudieron ver el ambiente de ese estudio… lleno de papeles y cuadernos… y entre ellos recortes de periódico:

"_**La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama: Extraño suceso en Danville"**_

Thomas tomó el recorte… y decidió intentarlo leer… era imposible… el color de las letras del título se podía distinguir, pero el contenido ya no… por lo que decidió llevarlo al baño… donde podía encender las luces a su antojo…

- Thomas… encontré esto… - dijo Marie susurrándole al oído y mostrándole un folder con recortes periodísticos… - Tienes que revisarlo…

- Tendrás que venir conmigo al baño para eso… aquí es muy sospechoso.

Los dos decidieron tomarse de la mano y volvieron a atravesar esa casa silenciosamente hasta llegar al baño que se ubicaba cerca de la habitación que Victoria les designó… y se metieron los dos a él. Una vez dentro encendieron las luces y empezaron a leer.

"_**La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama: Extraño suceso en Danville:**_

_Un chico scout llamado Louis, fue encontrado asesinado violentamente cerca de una zona conocida por ser sitio de acampada por grupos scout, el Lago Barbafea. El cuerpo fue encontrado sin un brazo… lo cual consternó a las autoridades y a los scouts que hacen acampadas._

_Trascendió que se encontró una nota cerca del cadáver, encontrado en su carpa. Es una nota que arrojaría sospechas en una Tropa de Exploradoras femeninas. La policía no quiere arrojar ninguna pista sobre la identidad de la misma… aunque este periódico asume que pudo ser la Tropa 46231, debido a la rivalidad de su fundadora con el Movimiento Scout en este estado._

_La nota encontrada, la cual no se nos permite publicar, pero que el equipo periodístico analizó en exclusiva… menciona una antigua creencia ritual llamada: 'La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama' que arrojaría pistas sobre el posible asesino… que debería ser un fanático religioso que intenta restaurar el culto a una deidad antigua de la época anterior a las 13 Colonias. Según la carta, la víctima profanó el Santuario Sagrado de esa deidad, por lo que las autoridades suponen que se trata de una secta religiosa. Se han ordenado inspecciones en todo el Lago Barbafea para ubicar y desarticular a esa banda de degenerados fanáticos que acechan la paz de la ciudad… el Alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz ha prometido mano dura con los responsables…"_

- ¿La Tropa 46321…? Esa es la tropa de mamá… - dijo Marie consternada al leer ese diario.

- ¿Fanáticos religiosos? – balbuceó Thomas y miró los otros titulares de los recortes.

"_**Oyashiro-sama: La antigua maldición del Lago Barbafea"**_

"_**La Maldición del Lago de los Demonios Voladores: Oyashiro-sama y la historia oscura de Danville y el Lago Barbafea"**_

"_**Historia Oscura de Danville: Oyashiro-sama y los Demonios Voladores"**_

- ¿En qué clase… de mundo retorcido hemos caído? – dijo Thomas atónito al ver que era prácticamente imposible escapar de su destino.


	20. Arco de la Expiación P VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XI**

Al día siguiente… esos dos muchachos habían dormido poco… en especial Marie… porque estaba consternada en saber que la Tropa que ella dirigía estaba manchada o acusada de un crimen tan monstruoso como matar a un Scout… y para más desgracia mutilarlo…

Por otro lado Thomas, también estaba preocupado, porque ahora tenía que inventarse una historia para que Victoria los creyera relacionado con los Incidentes de Oyashiro-sama. Sabía que Oyashiro-sama o su maldición serían el trabajo de una Secta y que posiblemente estuvieran relacionadas con la Tropa 46231, la Tropa de Marie…

- Buenos días chicos… - dijo Victoria – Les he preparado un desayuno apetitoso… pasen y sírvanse… por favor…

Marie y Thomas se sentaron en la mesa para contemplar ese apetitoso desayuno que Victoria les había preparado. Era jugo de naranja, con panqueques con jalea… y leche… era lo más energizante que podrían comer…

- Que aproveche… - dijo Thomas al empezar a comer.

- Y bueno… ya que estamos aquí, cuéntenme de sus padres… - dijo Victoria - ¿Qué ha sucedido con ellos? Y en especial… ¿Qué hacían en el museo a las 2 AM?

Thomas dejó de tragar los panqueques que estaba comiendo. Esa pregunta si que era difícil de responder a todas luces… y tenía que inventarse algo relacionado con lo de Oyashiro-sama.

- Nuestros padres… eran… Cynthia… y Jacob… dos que vinieron a Danville… y decidieron… pasar por el Lago Barbafea… para un picnic familiar…

Thomas empezó a usar todas las posibles técnicas que tenía para fingir que realmente había sucedido la mentira que iba a contar…

- Entonces… - dijo Thomas con voz más preocupada – Saliendo… vimos a un grupo… de exploradoras… que decían que… habíamos profanado los terrenos de Oyashiro-sama… pero nuestros padres… trataron de ser comprensibles… pero ellas respondieron violentamente…

- ¿Así que sus padres…?

- Nos dijeron que corramos… - dijo Marie respondiendo – Y corrimos por todo ese bosque… hasta llegar a la zona Urbana… pero tuvimos miedo… y nos escondimos el Museo de Danville…

- Y nuestros padres… no han regresado… pero… ha sido por ellas… ¡Por esas malditas fanáticas de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Por esas exploradoras…! ¡Por eso perdí a mamá… por eso perdí a papá!

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Marie siguiéndole el juego - ¡Papá! ¡Vuelvan, no queremos estar solos! ¡No tuvieron la culpa! ¡Lo siento, Oyashiro-sama, devuélvelos!

Y luego esos dos amantes miraron con ojos de cordero degollado a Victoria, como diciéndole que eran huérfanos y necesitaban un lugar donde vivir…

- No tenemos a donde ir… por favor… su caridad será importante… - dijo Marie.

- No nos lleven a los Servicios Sociales… - dijo Thomas – El orfanato es…

- ¡De ningún modo los llevaré a los Servicios Sociales! – dijo Victoria – No se preocupen…

- Gracias… muchas gracias… - dijo Thomas.

- ¿Entonces… debo dar por asumido que sus padres están muertos?

- Yo… creo… que debería buscar… porque no nos atrevemos a volver a ese lago…

- No se preocupen… iré a buscar las pistas yo misma… ustedes descansen aquí…

Victoria tomó su bolso y se retiró, dejándoles la casa sola a esos dos chicos. Marie y Thomas se miraron al rostro un momento… hasta que Marie rompió el hielo.

- Lo hemos logrado… la hemos engañado…

- Marie… la hemos engañado… jamás encontrará nada…

- Pero… ¿La Tropa 46231… tuvo que ver con esto? Es la tropa de mi Madre…

- Marie… lo dejamos todo… a nuestros padres… a todo…

- Por el monstruoso crimen que cometieron – dijo Marie – Ahora entiendo porqué… su Tropa, era un lugar de fanáticos y delincuentes… mamá era…

- ¡Marie! – dijo Thomas – No sabemos si realmente Isabella fue la que tuvo que ver…

- ¡Es la Tropa 46231, Thomas! ¡Claro que fue ella! – dijo Marie - ¿Porqué sino mi papá… haría… algo tan horrible como deshacerse del cuerpo de Antonio?

- Marie yo…

- No sigas Thomas… no sigas… tenemos que desenmascarar a ese grupo de criminales… y tal vez así podremos evitar todo esta cadena de desgracias…

- ¿Marie… qué estás insinuando?

- Tenemos que intervenir en el tiempo… tenemos que ubicar a Phineas, Ferb… e Isabella… y esclarecer lo que pasó aquí… y en nuestro tiempo… no pasará nada malo…

- Marie… ¿Estás segura…? Intervenir… en el tiempo…

- Estoy convencida… este pasado maldito… debemos detenerlo… y seremos felices…

Era evidente que Marie no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo, porque si bien Phineas y Ferb no podían reconocerla como familia suya… podría producir cambios muy graves… además… su parecido con Isabella desataría ciertas sospechas…

- Marie… no puedes ir… sospecharían de ti… te pareces mucho a tu madre…

- Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Necesitamos hacer algo para que arreglemos este pasado!

- Puedo ir yo… no creo que Ferb vaya a decir nada… es más… en estas épocas… ni siquiera conoce a Vanessa… podré pasar desapercibido…

- Pues vamos Thomas… - dijo Marie – Tienes que hacerlo… por nuestro futuro…

- Marie… no estoy convencido… ¿Nosotros no hemos…?

- Thomas… recuerda lo que pasó en nuestro mundo… y todo esto tiene relación con esto de la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama aquí en el presente… si lo arreglamos… nuestro mundo volverá a ser feliz… ¿No quieres eso… el poder vivir felices?

- Claro Marie… pero yo…

- Tenemos que demostrar que este kakera… no es otro kakera donde seremos derrotados. Si algo sé… como Marie Flynn es que jamás me rendiré… juramos resistir y nuestro amor lo hará…

- Claro Marie… lo haremos juntos…

- Manos a la obra Thomas… debes ir a buscar a Phineas y Ferb…

Thomas le dio un abrazo a Marie, como esperando que "parte de su energía vital" lo ayude en esa misión y salió de ahí. Danville no cambiaría mucho en calles… seguro el podría encontrarlos. Marie se quedó sola… por lo que decidió estar sentada en el sofá… pero no podía mantenerse solo quieta… eso de Oyashiro-sama… y la Tropa de su madre, era como un taladro perforando una pared… y esa sensación no pararía hasta que averiguara algo… por lo que decidió volver al estudio de Victoria donde encontró cuadernos y recortes.

Marie entró al estudio y vio el estante de fólderes y recortes, algunos sobre Oyashiro-sama y otros sobre otros proyectos… y en eso un cuaderno cayó al suelo, uno que sobresalía entre los otros en dicho estante… un cuaderno verde con letras negras escritas.

La chica se agachó a recogerlo y pudo ver el título del mismo:_** "Archivo 34: Un reporte detallado de la significancia de Oyashiro-sama en Danville"**_

- ¿Oyashiro-sama…? – dijo Marie tomando el cuaderno para abrirlo – Supongo que aquí tendremos algunas respuestas…

Y dirigiéndose al sofá del estudio, se sentó dispuesta a leer dicho manuscrito en busca de respuestas.

**XII**

(Maple Drive, Danville)

No fue muy difícil para Thomas dar con la calle Maple Drive… después de todo… Phineas y Ferb eran conocidos por toda la ciudad… salvo por su madre que no sabía ni lo que hacían.

Además de todo… solo era seguir a los chicos que venían a ver a lo lejos los inventos del día… por alguna razón no todos querían hablarles. ¿Vergüenza… o era un sentimiento de inferioridad que los dominaba? No sabría que responder…

Y tal vez el mayor problema que podía tener Thomas al dar con Maple Drive, era romper el hielo… el poder acercarse al círculo de Phineas y Ferb. Así que decidió espiarlos primeros… y entonces…

- ¿¡Hey? – dijo un chico vestido de azul topándose con el distraído Thomas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Tranquilo amigo… conozco ese rostro… seguro quieres saber de los grandes… de Phineas y Ferb…

- Algo así… he oído mucho de ellos – respondió Thomas - ¿Son tan buenos en sus inventos?

- ¡Phineas y Ferb son lo máximo! ¡Y yo, soy Irving su más grande fan!

Thomas se había topado con el fanboy más útil de todos… con Irving. Al oír lo de "más grande fan", Thomas supo que podía servirse de ese chico para sacar información…

- Quisiera verlos… en vivo… pero sin que ellos me vieran…

- ¿Te refieres… a observarlos?

- Supongo que es eso…

- Pues bienvenido al Club de Admiradores… ¿Cómo te llamas…?

- Puedes llamarme… Thomas… - respondió el chico.

- Por supuesto… - dijo Irving – Te diré nuestro plan: Nos ocultaremos en unas matas que tiene cerca de su patio trasero… ahí podrás verlos en todo su potencial…

Thomas no intentó juzgar esa actitud, después de todo le servía a sus propósitos. Caminaron por toda la calle Maple Drive y llegaron hacia el lado de atrás de la casa de Phineas y Ferb… donde la verja tenía una madera floja.

- Esta es mi entrada secreta… - dijo Irving - ¡No le digas a nadie!

- Irving… - dijo Thomas – Gra… gracias…

- No hay de qué… todos los que sean fans de Phineas y Ferb tienen derecho a compartir este palco para poderlos ver…

Y dando un golpe, Irving movió la madera, abriendo un espacio por donde se podía pasar.

- Agáchate… y camina hacia esas matas… - dijo Irving haciendo los pasos – Luego… saca la cabeza por ese espacio de las plantas… y tendrás la mejor vista… y lo más importante… ssshhhhh…

Thomas decidió seguir las acrobacias de Irving y pasar hacia las matas donde… aunque prácticamente estaba acosando a su padre… y a su tío… decidió ver lo que hacían.

- ¡Oye Ferb! No me decido para ver lo que haremos hoy… tenemos… varias opciones pero…

- ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Hola Isabella… Ferb y yo todavía no hemos decidido que hacer el día de hoy…

Thomas vio a Isabella y supo que salvo por la ropa… se parecía mucho a Marie… los dones de la genética las habían creado similares… lo cual hacía que presentar a Marie ante ellos fuera muy arriesgado… aunque por otro lado él no se parecía en nada a Ferb… por lo que podría revelarse… aunque tarde o temprano descubrirían cosas…

- ¡Ya sé… Ferb y yo crearemos una máquina de helados gigante!

- ¿De nuevo Phineas?

- No Isabella… esto será algo totalmente nuevo…

¿Parecidas? Thomas pensó de nuevo… y supo que la mejor forma de informarse de la Tropa 46231 era mediante infiltrados… y conseguir que una chica rompiera su juramento de privacidad a la Tropa era muy difícil… ni Marie le había querido contar algunas cosas excusándose en eso.

Hasta que pensó en… sustituir a Isabella… ¿Eso era posible? Marie era idéntica a Isabella… salvo por su pelo… sólo tenía que conseguir la ropa de la chica…

- ¿Thomas…? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Irving.

- ¿Cuál es la ruta hacia la casa de Isabella?

- Es la casa que está al otro lado de la calle… - respondió Irving.

- Gracias por el dato… - dijo Thomas.

Ver a Phineas y Ferb repetirse con la máquina de helados aburría en sobremanera a Thomas, aunque no a Irving, por lo que aprovechando su descuido… Thomas se arrastró fuera de la verja y el arbusto… saliendo a la calle… y decidiéndose ir hacia la casa de Isabella… dispuesto a robar parte de su atuendo para poder ejecutar su idea: Un doble.

Era la única forma de tener información suficiente de la Tropa y de la profundidad necesaria para ver si tenían algo que ver con la matanza de ese Louis. Así que Thomas cruzó la calle… y entró por el patio trasero de la Residencia García-Shapiro.

Sorprendentemente, el lugar se veía muy tranquilo. Thomas caminó lentamente… cruzando el patio trasero hasta el acceso hacia la casa… girando el pestillo de la puerta y abriéndola lentamente, recibiendo sólo un mutis como respuesta.

Thomas supo que el silencio era su amigo… y decidió subir al segundo piso de la casa… porque había visto que en el primero no habían dormitorios… o era lo que se acostumbraba en ese tipo de casas… por lo que llegó en el segundo piso… a un habitación forrada de rosado: Supo que esa era la habitación que andaba buscando. Miró a todos los lados, para asegurarse que nadie estaba por ahí… porque de ser descubierto, sería su fin.

Al ver que nadie estaba en esa casa… decidió adentrarse en esa habitación… decorada con algunos motivos Judíos… Thomas se sorprendió de ese detalle… supuso que Isabella se convirtió para casarse con Phineas… pero no había venido a pensar de religión. Se dirigió raudamente hacia el armario de Isabella y encontró su clásico vestido rosado. Lo tomó… así mismo como el vestido de exploradoras… y los metió en una bolsa que encontró. Una breve inspección encontró a una caja que tenía algún dinero… seguro de actividades de la Tropa, que pasaron a la bolsa de Thomas también… porque aunque era algo malo… necesitaba el dinero para vivir.

- ¡Isabella… querida! – se oyó una voz que venía del primer piso.

Thomas supo que las personas habían vuelto… y no había tiempo que perder… así que abrió la ventana de la habitación que daba hacia la calle… justo cerca de unas matas… y cerrando los ojos, se precipitó con la bolsa hacia abajo… con la esperanza de que nadie lo descubriera.

El chico cayó suavemente en los arbustos y raudamente se retiró corriendo por la parte de atrás… habiendo robado exitosamente el uniforme y la ropa de Isabella. Pero algo todavía le faltaba… y eso era disfrazar la identidad de Marie… su cabello era pelirrojo, él tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Metió mano en la bolsa y sacó dinero de la misma… y con eso decidió entrar a una Tienda por Departamentos… debería comprar tinte de pelo para disfrazar por completo a Marie.

Pero en ese momento… cuando entró a ese comercio… la vio… a la mujer más bella que pudo ver en su vida… Vanessa… pero que Thomas no reconoció como la que era su madre… y es que su look gótico no era el mismo que usó cuando se volvió una madre de familia.

- Ese es un buen estilo… - dijo Vanessa rompiendo el hielo y hablando con Thomas.

- Pues… el tuyo no está nada mal tampoco… - respondió Thomas.

- Yo me llamo Vanessa… - dijo ella – Ha sido un gusto verte… guapo…

Y diciéndole eso… le dio un beso en la mejilla… dejando a Thomas más confundido que antes.


	21. Arco de la Expiación P VIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XIII**

Thomas algo confundido… compró el tinte… y decidió salir de la Tienda por departamentos… y se dirigió al departamento de la Dra. Victoria con sus compras y la información que debía darle hacia Marie. Se sorprendió por el vuelco en lo que todo se estaba convirtiendo… él… había robado.

¿Pero realmente era importante? Eso de los Actos Humanos y la ética eran para personas que no conocen de un futuro taimado y violento… si para arreglar su mundo él tenía que ir por encima de algunos principios, lo haría gustoso.

(Centro Comercial Googolplex – 1 hora después)

Contra todos los pronósticos, se podía ver a una mujer de aspecto gótico tomando una malteada con un chico de menos edad y de pelo verde.

- No lo entiendo… Vanessa…

- Ferb… yo sé que eres un buen chico – respondió ella – Pero… eres muy joven… la sociedad… la gente… no sé qué diría de nosotros…

- No me importa… - dijo Ferb – Yo siento algo… y creo que todo mi verano se ha hecho más acogedor desde que rompimos el hielo esa vez…

- ¿Acaso no eras feliz con tu hermano y sus inventos?

- ¡No lo era! Vanessa… sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida… no sé que como explicarlo… pero… fue sólo verte… y sentí que eso que me faltaba… estaba ya en mi interior… y fue el verte... porque… será el hecho de ser a ojos de los otros un hombre de acción y no de palabras…

- ¿Porqué eres así? No hablas casi con nadie… ¿Porqué lo haces conmigo?

- Porque no confío en los otros… - dijo Ferb – Phineas será mi medio hermano… pero… en realidad no me fío del todo de él… porque… el tiene a alguien en su vida y no lo nota… y si hace eso consigo mismo… ¿Podrá entender mis pesares?

- ¿Tus pesares…? – preguntó Vanessa.

- No sé quien es mi madre… - dijo Ferb – No puedo recordar… nada desde que llegué a Danville… parece que no tuviera pasado antes de Danville… ¿De dónde vine, quienes son mis verdaderos padres? Papá siempre me ha hablado de los abuelos y hasta los conozco… pero… no sé nada de mi madre ni de su familia… siento que papá siempre elude la respuesta.

- Creo que si ellos te lo ocultan será por alguna buena razón…

- ¡Es que ellos no tienen derecho! – dijo Ferb golpeando la mesa con los puños - ¡Son mis recuerdos, son míos… y los quiero de vuelta! ¡Necesito saber mis orígenes!

- ¿Crees que sabiéndolos serás más feliz? – preguntó Vanessa.

- Necesito saberlos…

- No lo necesitas… - respondió ella - ¿Crees que por saber la historia de mis verdaderos padres soy feliz? ¿Tú porqué te crees que soy gótica?

- Yo… Vanessa… - dijo Ferb al entender que había dicho una estupidez.

- Saber que mis padres… se separaron porque mi padre tuvo una aventura, no me hizo feliz… me hizo miserable al inicio… y aunque… he logrado controlarlo… esas heridas están en el alma… porque no tengo un vendaje para cubrirlas… hubiera preferido no saberlo…

- Vanessa… lo lamento… yo… no quise ser…

- Mejor olvida el pasado y concéntrate en el futuro… es lo único que importa… porque yo siempre quiero verte feliz…

Y diciendo eso… Vanesa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ferb. El chico se sonrojó ante esa muestra de cariño… y decidió darle un abrazo en respuesta…

- Ferb… la gente…

- No me importa lo que digan los otros… - le susurró al oído – Contigo soy feliz… contigo olvido esas cosas… y quiero que sea siempre así…

- Ferb… lo de nosotros… no puede ser… soy muy mayor para ti… sólo podemos ser amigos…

- ¡No! – dijo de la nada Ferb – No se trata de ser amigos… se trata de alguien… con quien me siento feliz… y eso… no me lo ha dado nadie todavía… ni siquiera mi madre falsa…

- Ferb…

- Por favor… no le digas a nadie… pero estoy cansado de fingir… estoy cansado…

- ¿De fingir?

- De ser sólo el callado hombre de acción… tal vez lo pude ser… pero no es lo que quiero… lo que quiero… es tener un lugar donde encajar…

- Ferb… yo soy tu amiga… podemos hablar siempre que quieras…

- No es sólo eso… quiero sentir que…

Vanessa entendió que Ferb disimuladamente estaba proponiéndole noviazgo. ¿Acaso estaba loco? La sociedad… los juzgaría… sería un delito… y aunque Vanessa sentía algo de simpatía por ese chico… ya tenía un compromiso, el cual no le diría… pero no podía dejarlo todo… después de todo… sólo era un niño para él.

- No Ferb… - dijo ella – Sólo podemos ser amigos… no estás preparado para esto…

- Pero… Vanessa yo…

- Lo siento… - dijo en un tono enfadado – Pensé que siendo el jovencito listo que eres lo entenderías... adiós… debo… irme…

Y levantándose intempestivamente de la silla… dejó a Ferb ahí plantado… mientras el murmullo del Centro Comercial seguía su ritmo. Lo habían abandonado otra vez…

Gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro de un Ferb que golpeaba con los puños la mesa… como con impotencia… lo que le hizo levantarse y salir rápidamente del Centro Comercial… por uno de las salidas de emergencia… aquellas donde se apila la basura que los servicios de limpieza recogen al final del día… en un sucio y abandonado callejón que daba hacia la calle.

Ferb llegó a ese callejón y entre basura y bolsas decidió dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y llorar… como hacen los niños cuando no entienden algo… o cuando sienten que sus problemas eran más grandes que ellos.

- ¿Eso es lo que puedes hacer… llorar cuando todo sale mal? – dijo una voz burlona.

Ferb levantó la mirada… y la vió… a esa mujer flotando en el aire… a Bernkastel.

- ¿¡QUIÉN ERES?

- Soy la que ve este destino maldito… y la que puede ofrecerte el poder para cambiarlo…

- ¿Qué dices…?

- Todo esto se derrumbó para ti… porque tienes que defenderlos a todos… de un gran peligro… y por eso… algo está afectando a ese ser que amas…

- No entiendo nada… ¿Qué diablos dices?

- ¿Amas a Vanessa… verdad?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa eso!

- Pues puedo darte el poder para que ella se enamore de ti… amor… no amistad.

Ferb se quedó en silencio… aunque entendía que ese era una especie de pacto diabólico, él deseaba algo que permitiera llenar su soledad interior.

- ¿Cuál… es el tra…to…?

- Tendrás que ser fuerte… - dijo Bernkastel – Porque si bien todo irá bien… deberás expiar la culpa de ese amor… deberás demostrar que estás dispuesto a pagar el precio… - respondió ella.

**XIV**

- ¿Expiar… la culpa…?

- ¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar por amor? Eso decidirá si tú eres merecedor del amor…

- ¡A lo que sea! ¡A lo que sea! Pero quiero que Vanessa…

- Eres patético – dijo Bernkastel – No sólo amas a un chica que es mucho mayor que tú… sino que te expones al escarnio público y la expones a ella al monstruoso delito de la seducción…

- ¡No digas tonterías! – dijo Ferb – Yo… - y se sonrojó.

- ¿Porqué tonterías…? – respondió Bernkastel burlonamente - ¿Acaso tú no eres el que está enamorado de una mujer mayor? ¿Y no es esta sociedad la que cree que todos los mayores que aman a menores son unos perversos?

- Puedo luchar contra eso…

- ¿Y por qué haces esto…? ¿Es porque estás solo?

- ¡Quiero saber algunas cosas! ¡Quiero dejar de estar a la sombra de mi hermano!

- Rebélate abiertamente contra él…

- No puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Porqué no puedes…? – preguntó Bernkastel.

- Porque él… me sacó del hoyo en el que me encontraba…

- ¿Te sacó del hoyo?

- Cuando vine… a Danville no recordaba nada de mi pasado… me sentía miserable… pero él… fue quien me hizo volver un poco a conocer lo que se llama felicidad…

- Te ves lúcido – respondió Bernkastel – Así que esperemos que tengas el poder de tomar las decisiones para que tu amor prospere…

- No importa lo que pase… lo haré…

- Aún si encuentras una espina que deberás atravesar… o extirpar para llegar al amor.

- Estoy dispuesto a todo…

- Sólo asegúrate que tus métodos sean lo propicios… para que tu futuro no se vea afectado por lo que harás por amor... y si estás de acuerdo en el fondo de tu corazón… pues entonces veremos si mereces el ser feliz… jejejejeejeje… jejejejejejeeee…

Bernkastel se rió maliciosamente y desapareció de la vista de Ferb.

- Ustedes los humanos… son tan… divertidos… - pensó ella desvaneciéndose.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? ¡DIME TU NOMBREEEE!

Y solo… Ferb se quedó confundido y solitario en ese callejón…

(Casa de la Dra. Victoria)

- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás!

- Marie… es la única forma…

- ¿Qué dices…? Yo… mi cabellera…

Una discusión había empezado entre esos dos amantes… por el tema de la sustitución.

- No voy a ponerme esa ropa Thomas… jamás…

- Si queremos averiguar algo… sobre Oyashiro-sama, tienes que infiltrarte a la Tropa de Exploradoras… es la única forma…

- ¡Lo has robado! ¡Esa ropa no te pertenecía! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

- No me importan los métodos para arreglar nuestro futuro… pon de tu parte, Marie.

- ¿Y pretender ser ella delante de todos ellos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- ¡BIEN! – gritó Thomas enojado - ¡HEMOS VENIDO A ESTE MALDITO MUNDO GUIADOS POR TU ESTÚPIDA INTUICIÓN… Y AHORA QUE DESCUBRIMOS QUE ES LO QUE PASÓ… TE DAS ATRÁS!

Marie se quedó en silencio por la súbita reacción de Thomas.

- ¿Has leído el maldito cuaderno? – dijo Thomas señalándole a Marie el cuaderno que tenía en la mano… el Archivo 34 - ¡Dime que dice! ¡DÍMELO YAAA!

Marie temerosa… abrió el cuaderno… y empezó a explicarle lo que entendía de esa teoría que leyó toda esa mañana…

- Aquí dice… que… en los tiempos pasados… cuando los conquistadores no llegaban… existía una tribu que dominaba cruelmente… el Lago Barbafea… o llamado en esa época el Lago de los Demonios Voladores, porque los… invasores eran lanzados de pies y manos atadas hacia el lago… como demonios que volaban y maldecían al morir.

- ¿Qué mas…? – dijo Thomas impaciente - ¿Eso es una novela de terror o algo?

- Y dice… - continuó Marie – Que un extranjero los derrotó… Oyashiro-sama.

Al oír el nombre 'Oyashiro-sama', Thomas palideció. Entendió que era una creencia que se venía de tiempos inmemoriales.

- Oyashiro-sama… - dijo Marie – Destruyó a esos salvajes… en solemnes ceremonias llamadas… Festival de Medio Verano donde… eran torturados… y lanzados al lago para calmar la ira de los dioses… pronto… esa gente creyó que Oyashiro-sama era un Dios y lo veneraron… hasta… que finalmente fueron… conquistados y destruidos por los conquistadores…

- Eso es lo que llaman… Oyashiro-sama… ¿Cierto?

- El cuaderno dice… - dijo Marie – Que un grupo de personas descubrieron la creencia en Oyashiro-sama… y encontraron restos de Ornitorrincos en él… como patas, cola… y ponzoña… investigando… que los Demonios Voladores… eran gente… que era portadora de una extraña toxina… que ocasionó que a los infectados se les llame Demonios…

- ¿Eso quiere decir… que…? – dijo Thomas – Oyashiro-sama… fue el médico que los trató.

- Pero… parece que su método era horrendo… - dijo Marie – Ellos… sacrificaban a los infectados… abriendo el estómago… y lanzando las entrañas al ambiente… en un Festival…

- Lo único que hacían… era destruir a los vectores de la Enfermedad – dijo Thomas – Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia…

- Pero… aquí dice… que la toxina se encontró en los cadáveres de los ornitorrincos encontrados en las tumbas y los sacrificios… - dijo Marie – Por lo que… es posible que si hubo una población de Ornitorrincos… la enfermedad pasara de generación en generación…

- ¡El nombre! – dijo Thomas - ¡Es una profecía! ¡Oyashiro-sama! Eso significa algo…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo Marie leyendo el cuaderno – Oyashiro significa 'La deidad de las 8 generaciones'. Esto se ha reactivado en el presente…

- Fue una corazonada… ¿Pero quién reactivaría una mortal enfermedad en esta época?

- Aquí pone… que un ornitorrinco es considerado como la reencarnación de Oyashiro-sama… es decir… de su enfermedad que intenta ser puesta de nuevo en Danville para restaurar su culto…

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Thomas - ¡Por eso murió ese scout! ¡Porque se acercó demasiado a la verdad! Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta… ¿Quién es la reencarnación de Oyashiro-sama?

- No puede ser… - dijo Marie – No… no… si el scout fue asesinado… es que la Tropa trabajaba con quien sea que tenga un ornitorrinco… y si eso es verdad… los que tienen a la Reencarnación de Oyashiro-sama sin saberlo… son…

- Phineas y Ferb… - dijo Thomas - ¡Es la Tropa! ¡Esa maldita tropa los está manipulando para resucitar ese enfermo culto! ¡Debemos detenerlos! Antes que esto se salga de control…


	22. Arco de la Expiación P IX

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XV**

Se habían topado con un caso para Agentes Secretos básicamente. Una Tropa que deseaba reactivar una Enfermedad de tiempos inmemoriales y extenderla para restaurar el culto a un supuesto Dios indígena. Era terrorismo… terror puro y duro… y alguien tenía que ponerle fin.

- Thomas… tráeme la ropa… y el tinte… yo misma me encargaré de detenerlos…

Thomas le dio el tinte a Marie… y tomando ella la ropa, se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta tras sí… y como si de un ritual se tratase tomó el tinte de pelo, lo mezcló con agua… y empezó a aplicarlo en el pelo… jalando con fuerza los cabellos para que el tinte cubra su cabellera peliroja, halando, pelos rojos que caían en el lavabo y siguió en esa ceremonia… hasta que su cabello se volvió totalmente negro. Pero al mismo tiempo, por la forma de ese… rito que llevó a cabo, su ropa estaba manchada totalmente de negro por culpa del tinte.

Marie veía en una bolsa, la ropa de Isabella… una ropa de color rosa... que no podría entender tal vez como alguien usase algo tan… cursi… así que suspiró en resignación… abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos hasta quitar de ellas todo rastro del negro tinte… y luego, empezó a despojarse de las ropas que la identificaban como Marie… y al quedar su identidad… expuesta, tomó las ropas de Isabella y se las puso… con mucho cuidado de no dañar el peinado que había diseñado para aparentar ser como ella. Era algo simple… pero para ella… era como arrancarse la piel… el despojar su identidad.

- Supongo que no hay marcha atrás… - dijo la transformada.

Decidió desechar la ropa negra que quedó en la misma bolsa donde Thomas le entregó la ropa robada de Isabella… y salió del baño.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo aparentando fastidio.

- ¿Marie… eres tú en realidad?

- El disfraz es efectivo… - respondió ella – Me voy ahora… es un tema entre "familia" el que voy a ir a arreglar…

Marie se retiró intempestivamente de la casa, dejando a Thomas ahí… intranquilo… sin saber que hacer hasta que vio el cuaderno del Archivo 34. Lo recogió del suelo… y lo quedó mirando… viendo que ese era el cuaderno que trastocó todo… y sentándose en el sofá, empezó a leer.

Marie, con esa nueva identidad expuesta salió a la calle. Jamás le parecieron tan ruidosos los eternos ruidos de la ciudad, los coches, la gente caminar, como una marea a la que sólo le importa seguir el ritmo vertiginoso de una ciudad ocupada… de gente que sigue una forma ya definida de cómo ser… ella se sentía… que no pertenecía a ese entorno.

Pero suspirando de nuevo y como dándose ánimos… caminó hacia esa marea de gente, mezclándose con la ciudad… y caminando despacio, como dando tiempo para que el tinte se seque… de modo que no dudasen de su identidad.

Y mientras caminaba… empezó a seguir la marea de la ciudad… como si supiera a donde iba… y si bien poco a poco se alejaba del centro, y de la gente… parecía como si esa seriedad se hubiera apoderado de ella… y caminaba… totalmente "en piloto automático" hasta que se chocó con alguien que interrumpió su letargo.

- ¿¡Isabella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Phineas… esto… - dijo ella al ver a la persona que buscaba tan inesperadamente – Estoy bien… jejejee… ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo bien Isabella… ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que irías con la Tropa…

- Ahh… yo… - dijo Marie al ver la primera inconsistencia – Decidí volverme por mi casa… para… ver algunas cosas…

- Bien… ¿Todo va bien en los Preparativos del Festival?

Al oír Festival, Marie saltó sus alarmas. ¡Era la oportunidad de averiguar lo que quería saber sobre ese extraño culto de exploradoras!

- Eeeh… todo bien… pero… ¿Ya tienen todas las preparativas para el Acto de Perry? Es decir… todos estarán muy emocionados de su gran poder interior – dijo Phineas emocionado - ¡Todos verán que Perry es en verdad el Gran Perry!

Marie sintió como el mundo se congelaba tras ella al oír es. ¿El Acto de Perry? Cielos… esa tropa manipulaba a Phineas y él ni cuenta se daba de los actos… que ellas querían despertar el terror y el crimen… el terror y el culto basado en dioses falsos. Supo que su misión era detener todo eso.

- Claro… - mintió Marie – Los preparativos están casi listos… Perry será la estrella del Show…

- Bueno Isabella… ¿Y cómo va todo?… ya sabes hay que hacer como con el acetato… todos y cada uno de los habitantes deben tener algo… que permita recordar este grandioso Festival.

¿Recordar el festival? ¿Acetato? ¿Cómo con los pasadores? ¿Acaso… pasaban pasar entre todos los asistentes algún misterioso método de contagio? ¡Y de seguro Phineas inocentemente lo inventaría! Marie lo supo… que había gente que no podía ser perdonada. No importa si les das oportunidad… siempre… buscarán la forma de hacer el mal.

Entonces empezó a sentir algo… extraño en su corazón. No era odio… no… era algo como… repudio… como rabia interior… ¿Cómo pudo ser ella la hija de una persona tan… manipuladora? ¿Cómo ella que amaba desinteresadamente a otro chico pudo ser hija de una persona… dispuesta a infectar a un pueblo por una creencia?

Pero esperen un momento… ¿Estaba totalmente segura de que eso era cierto? Es decir… su padre… Phineas… era algo lerdo, lo sabía ella aún en su futuro… ¿No estaría hablando de otra cosa? ¿De algo más inocente?

Entonces recordó lo del celular de Antonio… y supo que ese hombre con cabeza de dorito… no era su padre de ningún modo. No… su padre no sería alguien que matase a sangre fría a otro hombre… no… no… alguien tuvo que corromper su esencia… su mente de idealista.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien…?

- Eeeh… yo… - dijo Marie saliendo de su letargo – Creo que me he retrazado en algo…

- Ah… lo siento Isabella… creo que te dejaré hacer los planes… ¡Suerte en el Festival de Verano! ¡Ya sabes cuál es el Lema: "Danville… un Verano Inolvidable"!

Marie vio como Phineas se alejaba y ella se quedó quieta ahí… un momento. Ya tenía cierta confirmación que efectivamente… Isabella planeaba algo… pero no podía estar segura… de dar el primer paso sin pruebas… tenía que buscar más confirmaciones.

Pero supo que era la Jefa de la Tropa… o al menos en ese momento ese disfraz le imponía esa identidad… por lo que debía aprovecharla. ¿Pero cómo? No sabía el nombre de ninguna de las exploradoras a su cargo… ¡Debió preguntárselo a Phineas! Pero ya era tarde el chico se había ido… por lo que obtener pistas de él era imposible.

- ¡Isabella!

Una voz volvió a sacar a Marie de su letargo.

- ¡Soy yo… Gretchen! ¿Ya no me recuerdas?

Justo como si el cielo escuchase sus necesidades… una exploradora a su cargo se había aparecido. Marie supo que no había tiempo que perder.

- Ahhh… jejeje… lo siento Gretchen…

- Isabella… todo está preparado para el Festival…

- Claro Gretchen… las… chicas… y Phineas andan trabajando en eso.

- Genial… haré los preparativos que nos falten…

- Gretchen… - dijo Marie – Puedo preguntarte algo…

- Claro, que sucede…

- ¿Podrías darme un reporte verbal sobre el caso de Louis?

- Isabella… yo… pero si tu…

- Es una orden según el Reglamento No. 24123, Acta de 1978 de las Exploradoras… responde.

Marie estaba entrando en terreno peligroso… pero todo sea por obtener respuestas.

**XVI**

- Todo lo que sabemos con respecto al caso de Louis… está en un Reporte Policial que conseguimos bajo tus órdenes… - respondió resignada Gretchen.

- Quiero el acceso a ese informe…

- Isabella… hemos prometido en sesión de consejo, el no tocar ese tema… ¡Por dios, es Louis!

Marie se sorprendió al oír el hermetismo de Gretchen. Es decir… que Isabella sabía algo que ellas no y que fue bloqueado durante esa sesión. Según las normas que ella estudió en el futuro, sólo las líderes de tropa pueden suprimir la opinión de sus subordinadas con respecto a ciertos temas, y a juzgar por cómo reaccionaba Gretchen, este era un tema demasiado delicado.

Pero de cualquier modo tenía que obedecer, así que Gretchen miró a su "Jefa" y le dijo:

- El Informe está en los Archivos de la Tropa… te lo conseguiré… sólo espera aquí por favor.

- Muy bien… gracias… - dijo Marie – Tráelo lo más pronto posible…

Mientras Gretchen fue a por el informe, Marie pensaba en cómo todo esto se hacía más entreverado. Es decir… por más que quisiera admitirlo… pensar que Isabella era la responsable final de lo que era conocido como la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama, era un sinsentido. ¿Porqué una chica perteneciente a una familia Hispana-Judía haría algo así?

Entonces recordó algo… que escuchó en el Danville del futuro, su padre… le decía que él también llevó sus inventos a los Scouts y que pasó un tiempo en las filas de esa organización. Pero… ¿Eso era suficiente? El tema de la rivalidad de los Scouts y las Exploradoras era algo que ella como exploradora sabía desde que inició en el movimiento. ¿Pero pararlo con un movimiento tan sucio… tan propio de gente sin valores?

- Isabella… aquí tengo el reporte… - dijo Gretchen entregándole un sobre cerrado.

- Gracias… - dijo Marie – Ahora puedes volver a tus actividades… y no digas a nadie de esto.

Marie simplemente caminó, alejándose de Gretchen y dirigiéndose hacia la esquina de la calle, con la intención de buscar un lugar tranquilo para leer ese informe. Caminó un par de cuadras, hasta que encontró un restaurante. Entró y miró para ver si encontraba a alguien familiar o algo que resultara sospechoso y descubriera su identidad. Pero no encontró nada, así que se sentó.

- ¿Desea que la atienda en algo, señorita? – dijo el Mozo apareciendo.

- Bueno… quisiera una malteada…

- Una malteada especialidad de la casa para la Señorita…

- Gracias… - dijo ella mirando al mozo.

Una vez instalada en una mesa de ese restaurante y viendo que no había riesgos para su misión, tomó el sobre y lo abrió, listo para leerlo.

"_Agosto de 2009 – Danville_

_Reporte Policial – Departamento de Policía de Danville_

_El día 15 de Agosto de 2009 fue encontrado el cuerpo de un estudiante llamado Louis (Su apellido se oculta por las leyes de protección al menor) cerca del Lago Barbafea. El cadáver, pertenecía a un chico de 10 años que según registros de la Policía, pertenecía a la Boy Scouts of America (BSA), en calidad de scout. _

_El análisis forense determinó que el crimen había sido premeditado, por el corte casi limpio del brazo que no se encontró a la fecha… pero se cree fue raído por las aves de Rapiña. No se asignó presupuesto para buscarlo dentro del lago._

_Una investigación siguió con la requisitoria de sus objetos personales. Se consiguió una orden judicial para dicho motivo… y se realizó el levantamiento de evidencia el 22 de Agosto. El Alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz apresuró los trámites, debido a que el crimen conmocionó a la comunidad y en sus palabras 'Es un grave atentado para la industria turística y de camping de nuestra ciudad'._

_En la búsqueda en su casa, se encontró la siguiente carta entre sus pertenencias._

'**A Louis,**

**Cuando leas esto estarás en un serio aprieto o posiblemente ya hayas sido llevado por Oyashiro-sama al infierno. Lo que hiciste a la Tropa no tiene nombre. Vendiste información, destruiste nuestra reputación… pero lo peor… llevaste a tus malas amistades que fuman y toman, a convertir el Santuario de Oyashiro-sama en un bar. Oyashiro-sama no tolerará eso. No sé cómo será tu vida en adelante, pero aseguro que será miserable. No escaparás de las pisadas de Oyashiro-sama, y sólo el podrá decidir sobre tu vida. No tienes a donde escapar… y no importa a quien pidas perdón, Oyashiro-sama nunca olvida. Pagarás a ser con lo más valioso que tengas…**

**Tu Directora de la Tropa.'**

_Así mismo, confirmando lo de la carta, se encontraron cigarrillos y una lata de cerveza entre sus pertenencias. El cómo un menor de edad consiguió esas bebidas está siendo parte de una seria investigación con la Fiscalía._

_Se investigó a un grupo de amigos de Louis, a raíz del análisis forense de su computador. Se encontró que las amistades de Louis, entre los 15 y 17 años, estaban involucradas en temas como consumo de alcohol, consumo de tabaco y uno de ellos, de 19 años estuvo relacionado con consumo ilegal de marihuana. Dentro de los archivos se encontraron algunos videos pornográficos y conversaciones relacionadas con la práctica del sexo con meretrices. Si bien no sabemos si Louis participó en esto, es probable que sólo haya prestado el ordenador a quien sea que haya sido el autor original de esas conversaciones._

_El Ministerio de Educación de la zona abrió los archivos correspondientes a la escuela de Louis, donde se pudo ver por los apuntes tomados por el psicólogo infantil de la escuela, que Louis sufría de cierta baja autoestima y que intentaba satisfacer a todo el mundo para poder sentirse realizado. Eso podría explicar la relación con esas malas amistades encontradas en el análisis forense de sus equipos de cómputo._

_Esta Jefatura intentó citar a la Tropa 46231, pero las leyes de protección a asociaciones de menores, lo impidieron. La familia de Louis perdió interés en la investigación al conocer lo de las amistades de su hijo, como decepcionados por su actitud. Finalmente, el caso fue cerrado por falta de pruebas fehacientes de que fue realmente la Tropa 46231 la que le dio muerte._

_Jefatura de Policía de Danville_

_Oficial David – Sección de Crímenes Mayores"_

Marie estaba sorprendida… después de todo… Louis parecía que no era un buen elemento de la sociedad… era más que nada un rezagado social, básicamente un chico camino a volverse un vago o inclusive un adicto. Si bien lo lamentaba… al leer ese reporte no sentía mucha pena por Louis, a quien creía un chico correcto de los Scouts que fue asesinado.

Pero algo no tenía sentido… ¿Porqué la Tropa guardaría tal hermetismo si se trataba de un vago? Es decir… no era que debían vanagloriarse de su muerte, pero Marie conocía la rivalidad que su Tropa tenía con los Scouts. Después de todo… la reputación de la BSA debería estar por los suelos después de esta noticia, si se le sumaba a los otros actos que se les acusaba.

(Nota del Autor: La BSA, la Boy Scout Association de los Estados Unidos, ha estado en la controversia por varias acusaciones de abuso sexual, entre ellas el artículo 'Scouts Honor' publicado por el Washington Post en 1991, documentando 1151 casos de Scouts siendo abusados sexualmente entre 1971 a 1990. A pesar que la asociación creó un Programa de Protección de Menores, los casos se siguen dando hasta hoy, entre ellos el caso de Gary Wade Brown, condenado en 2009 por este mismo delito. Una corte de Oregon en 2010 obligó a la BSA a abrir archivos 'secretos' que demostrarían que estos casos se ocultaban desde 1920.)

Pero entonces una idea pasó por su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si la Tropa se aprovechó del halo de infamia que cubría a la BSA para tirar un farol a la opinión pública, justificando el asesinato? Si bien se dijo que Louis era Scout… ¿Acaso estaba involucrado con las acciones con las que se solía acusar a la BSA? ¿Y qué tal si todo eso era un farol puesto por la Tropa, para poder destruir la investigación. Después de todo, la investigación se abandonó por ese motivo, porque la familia dejó de apoyarla al saber en lo que su hijo estaba metido.

Era lo más probable… de una mente que iba a soltar una toxina a todo Danville, la manipulación también tenía que estar ahí… y supo que cayó en una trampa… Louis era un chico… al que le plantaron evidencia para cubrir ese monstruoso crimen… y en ese momento Marie supo que no importaba si Isabella sería su madre, tenía que detenerla a toda costa.


	23. Arco de la Expiación P X

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XVII**

(Nota del Autor: Antes de seguir, yo no tengo nada contra las asociaciones de Scouts. Al contrario, me parece una forma muy adecuada de aprender hábitos de supervivencia y capacidad de servicio. Sin embargo, me he tomado la licencia de usar esta oscura faceta de la BSA por un tema de argumento. Mis disculpas a todos los Scouts que me lean y se sientan ofendidos. De todos modos, salvo que indique lo contrario, los artículos que voy a traducir o sus fragmentos, son verídicos y pertenecen al periodista Patrick Boyle y fueron publicados en 1991 por el Washington Post. Si les interesa, los encontrarán en Scribd bajo el título 'Scouts Honor')

Convencida Marie de que la historia de Louis no era algo propiamente causado por los anales de una historia oscura de la BSA, sino que era un farol aprovechando dicha infamia, decidió confirmar que en efecto… Louis era un chico correcto o un Scout ejemplar al cual le fue cargada toda esa infamia sólo por el hecho de acercarse a la verdad de Oyashiro-sama. Así que decidió irse a la Hemeroteca de la Biblioteca de Danville.

Y pidió en las fichas de Biblioteca, los Archivos del Washington Post, de 1991… buscando los artículos escritos por Patrick Boyle. Y tomando el periódico del archivo… sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al ver que estaba investigando una trama… que se hacía más y más grande… y que sólo podría ser explicada como que su Tropa era una organización corrompida hasta sus raíces… y que por ende Isabella, como Jefa era la más metida en esa corrupción.

"_**Acuerdos exceden los 15 millones de dólares (Scouts Honor – Parte 4. Pag. B5)**_

_**La BSA ha pagado o acordado pagar casi 15 millones en los últimos 5 años, para cerrar demandas sobre niños scouts que fueron abusados por líderes scouts, según un estudio de 50 demandas contra los scouts.**_

_**Los pagos van entre 12 000 dólares hasta 1.5 millones por cada niño, de acuerdo a los jueces y las personas a cargo de dichos juicios.**_

_**El dinero real de los pagos puede ser por encima de los 15 millones, debido a que los Scouts aceptaron pagar los daños, sólo si los casos se mantenían en secreto. Los Boy Scouts han arreglado de esta forma algo de 24 casos extra judicialmente y se llegó al acuerdo con las familias afectadas que se guardaría total hermetismo respecto a los casos…"**_

Marie cerró violentamente el archivo del periódico que estaba leyendo. No tenía sentido… su teoría de la prueba plantada no se reforzaba mucho… ¿Y si la familia de Louis dejó los cargos por un jugoso acuerdo extra judicial? De cualquier modo… no lo sabría hasta que investigara sobre Louis, pero… a juzgar por los hechos que conocía… no era probable que haya sido un caso de acoso… sino algo que fue usado para justificar un crimen de intereses.

Tomó el archivo y volvió a abrirlo, pasando por las páginas de esa edición del 23 de Mayo de 1991, tratando de buscar algo que probara su teoría…

Y fue entonces que algo llamó su atención y decidió leer más para confirmarlo:

"_**Víctima con deseos de Venganza (Scouts Honor – Parte 4. Pag. B5)**_

_**Al menos una de las víctimas de Cartlon Bittenbender, suele tener recuerdos continuos de Bittenbender siendo violado por sus compañeros de celda. La única que cosa, que según el chico es mejor, es imaginarse matándolo con sus propias manos.**_

_**Muchos chicos que han sufrido de acoso por adultos, suelen pensar en dañar o matar a sus acosadores. Los abogados descubrieron esto a hablar con 'Infante C', un chico de Reston cuyos padres demandaron a Bittenbender por abusar de su hijo. El chico, de 12 años cuando él y Bittenbender empezaron su relación sexual, tenía 16 cuando apareció en el juicio para rendir su declaración, en Febrero de 1988.**_

_**Un abogado de los Boy Scouts, Barry Bach preguntó como el abuso lo afectó. Tras describirle problemas con adultos, chicas, la escuela y la ley, el chico miró a Bitterbender.**_

_**- Pensé en matar a Bittenbender y lo he pensando un montón… - dijo el chico.**_

_**- ¿Cuán frecuentemente pensabas en matarlo? – preguntó Mr. Bach.**_

_**- Todos los días…**_

_**- ¿Sigues pensando en matarle?**_

_**- Sí…**_

_**- ¿Acaso el hecho de que esté en la cárcel te hace sentir mejor?**_

_**- Sí… porque… de seguro lo están violando ahí todos los días…**_

_**- ¿Y tú te sientes satisfecho con ese pensamiento?**_

_**- Sí…**_

_**Los adolescentes suelen hablar, pero este se pasó de las palabras…"**_

(Nota del Autor: No sigo traduciendo porque ese artículo es algo largo, pero en resumen, este chico intentó matar a Bitterbender con una pistola Browing 9mm y puso bombas en un correo dirigido a este hombre, todo por el pensar que podría escapar a la Justicia. Hay otros peores…)

Marie cerró el archivo. Le asqueaba la presencia de esa clase de hombres perversos… pero al mismo tiempo encontró lo que deseaba: Un error. Louis fue imputado con falsas amistades dañinas y de poca moral… ¡Pero se olvidaron plantar evidencias de que él sufría el trauma por el supuesto abuso de las amistades. Según lo que podía leer, esos chicos tenían el resentimiento por lo que les había pasado… y el caso de Louis no cuadraba. Era un farol… esa Tropa engañó a la opinión pública… y por encima de todo a la policía.

Marie devolvió el archivo del periódico a la Biblioteca y se retiró de ahí. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba… sabía que si en realidad Louis hubiera tenido amigos con esas malas intenciones, su familia posiblemente lo mantendría vivo o algo para tener el dinero de los acuerdos extrajudiciales, así como que el chico mostraría señas de tener algún plan homicida hacia su acosador… pero según el reporte que tenía, eso nunca ocurrió y hasta la policía sospechaba que esas conversaciones fueron plantadas.

Entonces decidió comunicarle todo a Thomas… necesitaba su ayuda ahora para el gran paso que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Tenía que extirpar ese cáncer de la Tropa… aunque fuese doloroso, pero era lo mejor para todos. Y entrando en una cabina pública de teléfonos, sacó algunas monedas de la alcancía robada y decidió llamar a casa.

El tono de marcado empezó a sonar… una… dos… tres veces… veces que parecían eternas… hasta que finalmente oyó el deseado tono de descolgado:

- ¿Diga?

- ¿¡Thomas? ¿Eres tú?

- Marie… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haz averiguado? He leído el Cuaderno del Archivo 34… es algo siniestro… es terrible…

- Hay algo peor todavía… pero no puedo decirlo por aquí… voy a volver a la casa, pero esto tiene que estar fuera de Victoria… así que reunámonos en algún lugar distante… como… el Depósito de Basura de Danville… ahí todo será más seguro…

- ¿Marie…? ¿Estás segura? Daríamos más sospechas si…

- Tú sólo haz lo que yo te digo… ve al Depósito y espérame ahí… debes salir de esa casa ahora mismo… es por tu seguridad…

- Como digas… yo te esperaré en el depósito…

- Muy bien, ya te diré más cuando nos veamos por ahí – dijo Marie colgando.

Ya estaba listo… con Thomas en el depósito, tenía la coartada perfecta para sus planes. Ahora la única cosa que faltaba… era atraer a Isabella hacia la trampa. Porque ella tomó una decisión… esa tarde… su vida daría un vuelco… si… era difícil… y su mente no acababa de procesar lo que pasó… pero por el bien de todos… por vengar a Louis y por descubrir lo que supo del Archivo 34… tenía que destruir la corrupción de la Tropa 46321. Y eso era… matar a Isabella… la única forma de que esa cadena de maldiciones, conocida como Maldición de Oyashiro-sama llegase a su fin.

Y al salir de la cabina, notó algo… sintió como alguien siguiéndole a lo lejos. Se fijó en los reflejos de las tiendas en la calle… pero no vio nada… y supo que de seguro… la Tropa ya habría averiguado algo sobre su extraño comportamiento y la estaban siguiendo. Sólo disponía de poco tiempo.

**XVIII**

(Nota del Autor: Lectores sensibles, lean con discreción, porque aquí está por empezar una de las partes más duras del Arco de la Expiación)

Marie llegó finalmente a la casa de Victoria y al entrar vio que no había nadie… Thomas había salido justo hacia el depósito justo como le pidió. Por su lado… ella entró al baño… y contempló en un espejo su rostro… cambiado por las verdades que descubrió… porque estaba convencida que Isabella mató o mandó matar a Louis por haberse acercado a la verdad de la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… y si ahora quería que ella… y Victoria no les pasara lo mismo, tenía que actuar deprisa… y atraer a Isabella hacia una trampa…

Entonces al verse con la ropa de esa mujer… sintió asco de sí misma… de compartir parentesco… y entonces se empezó a arrancar las vestiduras gritando de rabia.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡MALDITA, MALDITA ISABELLA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN DESGRACIADA? ¡PERRY… ERA PEERRRYYYYYY!

Pronto su identidad se volvió a exponer… y la ropa de Isabella estaba ya hecha jirones en un lado de ese baño… Marie respiraba fuertemente… y pudo ver en un perchero de ese baño, la ropa que la identificaba como quien realmente era… Marie Flynn. Y decidió ponérsela de nuevo… que si iba a hacer lo que iba a ser, debería ser en su identidad de verdad. Eso no era un acto… era una expresión de Justicia… de detener a todo un Culto disfrazado de Tropa de Exploradoras… ¡Y manchar el honor de otro regimiento, usando un caso de hace varios años! ¡Eso era lo peor!

No… esas no eran exploradoras… esas… eran demonios… demonios salidos del propio averno…

En ese momento… Marie lo entendió todo… lo sabía todo… estaba segura de haber resuelto el Misterio llamado Maldición de Oyashiro-sama: Todas las piezas tenían sentido… Louis, Perry… el Archivo 34… todo… todo tenía sentido…

(Punto de Vista de Marie)

Todo tiene sentido… esa tropa… fue… fundada… por fanáticos… no… por dementes, que intentan… traer de regreso la muerte y el terror… la adoración a un Dios sanguinario… a un Dios de muerte… Oyashiro-sama… y esa tropa… seguro era manejada… por Isabella… sí… por una Judía… porque ellos odian todo…

Esperen… ¿No estoy sonando algo nazi? Echarle la culpa a los judíos… ¡Que idiotez! Esto no es una conspiración… ¿verdad? ¿Esto no es algo que llegue a esos extremos? Noo… esperen… es una conspiración… plantaron pruebas falsas en Louis… intentaron relacionarlo con el caso de los abusos de la BSA. No puede ser… y el brazo… seguro estará en el fondo del Lago Barbafea siendo comido por los peces… todo esto… es una conspiración… usar… a Perry… para traer una enfermedad oculta hace siglos… ¡Claro que es una conspiración! Ellos han declarado su guerra santa y no pararán hasta que todos acepten de rodillas a su dios…

Esto no tiene nada que ver con religiones… no… esto es obra de lunáticos… que fueron entrenados para su misión… ¿Pero porqué un grupo de exploradoras haría todo esto? ¿Es por retener poder? ¿Es porque si… fuerzan la jugada ganarán poder?

¡La Rivalidad con los Scouts! ¡Eso es! Esto lo hacen por poder… y para distraer a todos, aparentan que es una gran conspiración. La única culpable… es esa Isabella… ella dio las órdenes… ella organizó todo… esta telaraña que confunde al que atrapa… Louis… no te conoceré… pero vengaré tu muerte… Perry… sé que fuiste usado por esa demente… que supo fingir ser una buena madre… pero yo te salvaré también… Phineas… también te salvaré…

No puedo salvarlo sin matar a esa loca… pero si lo hago… si lo hago… él… yo… su vida… su mundo… se derrumbarán. No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… porque... se quedaría solo…

Pero si hago esto… ya no podré volver a mi mundo… sólo me quedaría… esto… vivir en este mundo… pero yo… Thomas… no podemos estar a la sombra de Victoria… ¿Acaso ahora deberé tomar una decisión? ¿A qué mundo apoyaré? ¿A cuál mundo condenaré? Si me quedo con Thomas… no sé cuando viviremos en felicidad… se darían cuenta…

Pero… si asumo… el viejo rol… si reinyecto pureza a la Tropa… toda esta maldición morirá y todos vivirán felices… pero… adiós Thomas… ¿Es esto justo? ¿Debo sacrificarme… debo hacerlo? Yo… lo quiero… sé que debo amar a Thomas… el amor es nuestra resistencia… pero… estando con él no voy a lograr nada… no voy a poder parar esto… tengo… que… suplantar a Isabella… y destruir la Tropa… y luego, fugaremos… viviremos felices… y nuestro futuro será brillante.

Pero para hacerlo… debo sacrificarme ahora… debo matarla… y… tomar su identidad… y luego que desbarate a las exploradoras, volver con Thomas… será un hasta luego… pero volveré por mi amor… y sé que debo sacrificarme… porque si sigo así… no lograré nada…

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Marie se puso su ropa… aunque no se lavó el cabello con el tinte… y decidió ir hacia el Depósito de Danville… ahí haría lo que ella llamaría su plan perfecto para deshacerse de Isabella y poner fin a todo eso… esta vez ya no tenía dudas… su vida daría un gran cambio, pero no por cometer un delito, sino por impartir justicia… por detener la amenaza hacia gente inocente… y Marie sabía que una persona tenía que ensuciarse por ellos… y ella por salvar su amor lo haría gustosamente.

(Depósito de Danville)

No hay mucho que describir… salvo las gigantescas montañas de desmonte metálico, de productos que llegan a viejos, de productos desechados… por sus dueños creyendo ciegamente que tener lo más nuevo es mejor… que por presumir que si cambian algo más rápido que el vecino serían alguien en una sociedad movida exclusivamente por ver quién gasta más dinero en cosas superfluas… en tonterías…

- ¡Marie! – llamó Thomas.

La chica giró la cabeza hacia donde oyó el llamado y vio a Thomas entre una mole de cosas… estaba… sorprendido de verla como la veía…

- Marie… tu ropa…

- No lo soportaba más… Thomas… debes saberlo… es terrible… esas Exploradoras… todo… lo crearon ellas… es una conspiración…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Ese chico… Louis! Su investigación… fue paralizada porque las exploradoras plantaron evidencia que dejaban a Louis como un vago y un vividor… y eso… hizo que la gente relacionase su caso con los escándalos de la BSA de 1991. Y en realidad el murió… por acercarse demasiado a la verdad… de saber que esas fanáticas intentan usar a Perry para desencadenar la enfermedad… al fin sé que es eso de la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… es un sistema creado por la Tropa 46321… para silenciar a todo aquél que se acerque a la verdad…

- Marie… de ser así… ¡Victoria corre peligro!

- Ella no lo sabe todavía… pero por eso, tenemos que tomar una decisión muy dura…

- ¿Qué cosa, Marie?

- Debemos matar a Isabella…

- ¿¡Eeeehhhh? ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ella es la única que organiza todo esto, usando su estúpida revancha contra los Boy Scouts… tenemos que… detenerla… y si la eliminamos y yo tomo su lugar, podremos desarticular la tropa.

- Pero… Marie… es muy peligroso… ¡Victoria corre peligro!

- Si no lo hacemos… ella será la siguiente por acercarse tanto a la verdad de Oyashiro-sama: Ella y su novio, Fred… tenemos que salvarlos…

- ¿Qué haremos Marie…? No quiero hacerlo…

- Si no nos sacrificamos ahora… no tendremos nuestro futuro… tenemos que hacerlo… si no lo hacemos… Victoria correrá peligro…

- Marie… tengo miedo…

- Está bien… es un hecho crucial en nuestra vida… pero tenemos que hacerlo… tenemos que evitar que todo esto llegue a Danville. Promételo… por nuestro amor…

Y esos dos chicos tomaron sus manos, sellando ese oscuro pacto de su Justicia que iban a impartir… para salvar a todos de una maldición.


	24. Arco de la Expiación P XI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XIX**

Los dos amantes sellaron en ese momento con sus manos, un pacto justiciero… llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para impartir la justicia. Ya habían tomado la decisión de ponerle fin a la conspiración de Isabella mediante su completa sustitución… pero aún les faltaba dar el golpe.

Sorprendentemente, no había remordimientos… ni dudas como si no se tratara de una decisión tan grande como acabar a una exploradora. ¿Pero realmente se le podría culpar? Esto era casi… como un genocidio… es decir… infectar a todo Danville con una toxina de una enfermedad durante un Festival de Verano… en pos a una deidad perdida… no… eso no podía ser propio de un ser humano… eso era cosa de un demonio… como los de la Leyenda… tal vez ellos salieron de ese lago y tomaron la forma de Isabella… y realmente, el acabar con un demonio no tenía nada de malo.

- Marie… ¿Cómo la atraeremos hacía nosotros? – preguntó Thomas

- La llamaremos con respecto al caso de Louis… y la citaremos aquí. En el depósito nadie podrá verla ni nada… este lugar está siempre abandonado… - respondió Marie.

Thomas miró a su alrededor, sólo habían montones de montañas de basura que no era orgánica: Electrodomésticos, chatarra, papeles y demás. Era un sitio para ir de casería de tesoros… pero en una situación así… era el escenario perfecto para ocultar algo…

Marie tomó su celular, marcó el sufijo anónimo… y luego el número de Isabella que obtuvo en la Biblioteca, en el Directorio de Exploradoras. El teléfono empezó a sonar…

El tono de marcado empezó a timbrar… una… dos… tres… cuatro… y finalmente…

- ¿Diga?

Marie entregó el teléfono a Thomas el cual empezó a hablar según lo que Marie le decía al oído.

- Hola Isabella… soy el Detective… Joseph, de la Estación de Policía de Danville.

- ¿Detective? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Hemos encontrado… unas pertenencias de Louis… el del caso del Lago Barbafea en el Depósito de Danville… nos gustaría que nos ayudase a reconocerlas…

- ¿Inspector… es realmente necesario? Es decir… el Depósito.

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Marie. ¿Acaso Isabella sospecharía algo? No iba a permitir que se les escapara, así sin más… tenía que convencerla…

- Señorita Isabella… la Jefatura de Policía puede suspender el Festival de Medio Verano que organiza su tropa en caso de no recibir la ayuda que necesitamos… por favor… sean lo más cooperantes posibles…

- ¡Está bien! – dijo ella por el celular - ¡Me verán en el Depósito!

- En el menor tiempo posible… gracias por su cooperación, señorita Isabella…

Thomas colgó el teléfono… Marie se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias querido… - dijo ella – Pronto todo terminará… y debes ayudarme… a lograr la felicidad…

Marie se agachó y buscando entre la chatarra, le entregó a Thomas un bate de beisbol oxidado que encontró. Era pesado… y contundente…

- ¿Marie…? ¿Qué es esto…?

- Para que no escape… - dijo ella – Llévala a la trampa…

- Marie… yo…

Thomas miró a Marie y la vio… extrañamente ansiosa. Era algo… que no había visto en ella… era como si se hubiera cansado de ser buena chica y de esta manera, expresase su rebeldía con el mundo… con el Sistema que la oprimía. Y entonces tuvo miedo… miedo de ver en lo que Marie se estaba convirtiendo… antes era una chica dulce y buena… ¿Pero ahora? Estaba dispuesta… a llevar a cabo una ejecución. No… esa no era ella…

El miedo es a veces como un timón… nos dice cuando debemos frenar en el estrepitoso camino de la vida. Thomas sentía miedo… ¡Era signo de que debía reconsiderar su camino!

En ese momento, Marie interrumpió el pensar de terror de su novio.

- ¡Mírala… ahí está! ¡Vamos, toma el bate y vigílala…!

Thomas sintió miedo… y tembló… porque no quería hacerlo… pero no podía escapar de la ya controladora Marie observándolo. El chico bajó hacia un lado… y se ocultó. Marie entendió que Thomas en el fondo dudaba… y decidió hacerlo ella misma.

- Tú solo vigila que no escape… yo me encargaré… - respondió enojada.

Isabella por otro lado se encontraba desconcertada… no sabía donde ver al Detective que la citó. Caminaba temerosa por el camino de tierra entre montañas de chatarra y basura… ese ambiente no era para ella… era… como la versión grotesca de sus aventuras de verano con Phineas y Ferb… era… humillante…

- ¡Detective Joseph! – gritó ella - ¿Está por aquí?

Un eco sordo repitiendo lo que dijo, le respondió entre todo ese muladar.

- ¿¡Hay alguien aquí? – volvió a gritar un poco temerosa.

El eco sordo era lo único que le respondía.

- ¡Si esto es una broma, esto no es divertido!

- Isabella… - llamó una voz - ¡ISABELLLAAAA!

- ¿¡EEEEKKK? – gritó ella cuando Marie saltó de repente a su encuentro.

En ese momento las dos… la víctima… y la justiciera se miraron… pero Marie pudo ver en los ojos de Isabella el pánico… e Isabella en los ojos de Marie… la satisfacción. Y eso turbó a Isabella más… porque supo que había caído en una trampa…

- ¿¡QUIEN ERES TÚ?

- Soy… la Justiciera… la que al fin pondrá fin a tu reinado de maldad… la que ha descubierto a Oyashiro-sama y expuesto su maldición… la que expone la verdad de Louis…

- ¡Eres de esos malditos Scouts! ¿Verdad? ¡Responde!

- No veo que lo entiendas… - respondió Marie – Soy la Justicia… la que pone el castigo, la que juzga a todos… la que expone tu sucio culto de fanáticos… jejeje…

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso seguirán acosándome con esa tontería de Louis? ¡Responde!

Marie no respondió a esa acusación… sólo sonreía al ver a Isabella perder los estribos.

- ¡Responde! ¡RESPONDEEEEEE! ¿PAR A QUIÉN TRABAJAS, EEEEHH?

Pero nada… no había respuesta…

- ¿¡PARA QUIÉN DEMONIOS TRABAJAAAAAS? – gritó Isabella.

- ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAA!

Isabella abrió los ojos de terror, pero luego frunció el ceño al oír la risa maniática de Marie.

- ¿Crees que si te haces la tonta lo olvidaré? Lo sé todo Isabella… todo sobre Louis… y su plan del Festival… siendo Perry la pieza principal de su maníaco plan… pues no… todo acaba aquí y ahora…

- ¡Pues tú deberás creer eso! ¡No dejaré que nadie se interponga al plan del Festival! No ahora… no justo cuando todo está preparado para Phineas…

- ¿Phineas? ¡Jejejejejejeeje! – se rió Marie – Pues no sólo planeas extender tu ofrenda de pecado a Danville… sino ensañarte con ese pobre chico… jejejejeje…

Isabella se puso en guardia, porque estaba claro que era una loca contra quien estaba por enfrentar. Su posición reveló sus intenciones.

- ¿Con que quieres pelear, eh? Felicidades Isabella… pues presentemos una lucha que determine que ocurre… ¡Aquí y ahora, Isabella!

**XX**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'kiki' del OST del Anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni)

En ese momento las dos en guardia se prepararon para presentar combate… arqueando sus cuerpos… y decidiendo como responder ante el desafío que iban a lanzarse una contra la otra.

Y finalmente la lucha empezó… Marie hizo el primer movimiento, que Isabella esquivó, aunque ella giró rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, volviendo hacia Isabella y alzó el puño para golpearle el rostro, pero la chica de Danville atrapó el puño con la mano…

- Esas cosas no las enseñan en su maldita organización – dijo Isabella y tomando el brazo de Marie con su otra mano, ejerció presión, creando una llave que la desestabilizó y la hizo caer.

Marie cayó al suelo… que levantó polvo por la caída que se oyó en el lugar. La chica se incorporó.. y entonces decidió volver al ataque…

- ¡No creas que una sola llave me vencerá!

Isabella dio un brinco al momento que Marie salió a su encuentro, como esquivando la patada que ella le iba a dar, deslizándose por tierra y luego intentó golpear a su competidora, la cual se adelantó, alzando la pierna y golpeando el muslo de Isabella que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo también.

Isabella intentó incorporarse, pero un tirón de los pelos que le dio Marie la hizo caer de nuevo y las dos lucharon intentando golpearse, rodando por todo el sucio piso de ese basurero. Conforme esto pasaba, el polvo, la suciedad y la basura iban quitando el tinte del pelo de Marie. Entonces al ver esto… Isabella supo que se traía entre manos.

- ¡TÚ! ¡JODIDA IMPOSTORA! ¡UWAAAAHHH! – gritó dándole un puñetazo fuerte en el rostro.

Marie cayó al suelo boca arriba por el golpe… y supo que debía hacer algo, porque la ira de Isabella se había desatado. Marie giró al ver que Isabella se abalanzaba contra ella y se incorporó rápidamente para golpear en la espalda a la Isabella que la intentó atacar…

-¡ ¿Si yo soy una maldita impostora, tú que eres… una maldita genocida, eh?

- ¡Ya verás! – gritó Isabella incorporándoe y tomando a Marie del cuerpo y tirándola al suelo.

En el suelo, Marie vio como de repente las manos de Isabella tomaron su ropa… y se dirigieron hacia la parte de arriba. En ese momento, Marie supo que es lo que intentaba y de un empujón trmendo se resistió, pero cuidándose de que Isabella quedase encima de ella.

- ¡Ahora Thomas! ¡Es el momento! ¡Ahoraaaa!

Thomas estaba en un lado con el bate… pero temblando las piernas… no quería hacer nada… tenía miedo… no podía…

- ¡UWAAAHHHH! – gritó Thomas dejando caer el bate y escapando de ahí.

Marie entendió en esa ráfaga de segundo… que Thomas no era la persona con la que quería compartir tiempo de su vida… la había abandonado… aún cuando se podía ver a claras luces, que Isabella ahora intentaba ir por el cuello de Marie.

Marie sintió pronto los dedos de Isabella sobre su cuello y supo que la tipa iba en serio.

- ¡TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIGUEN CON ESE MALDITO CASO! ¡YA NO TE OIRÉ MAS! – gritó Isabella.

Marie sintió la presión… la falta de aire y supo que si no hacía nada, no podría salvarse. Por lo que tomó con su mano algo de tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara a Isabella.

- ¡AAAAGGHRRRHHH! ¡MALDITAAAA!

Isabella gritó ante la tierra que le entró a los ojos y entonces soltó a Marie para limpiarse el rostro y sacarse esas partículas de tierra del mismo. Marie le dio un golpe en el estómago al verse libre y se escabulló de Isabella… corriendo hacia una montaña de chatarra. Isabella la perseguía… y de alguna manera, usando su banda con sus insignias, que siempre llevaba consigo, atrapó la pierna de Marie y la hizo caer. Marie intentó rodar, pero Isabella se adelantó, abalanzándose.

- No les bastó con destruirlo todo… ahora verán quien soy… ¡Ya no es la sencilla Isabella con la que te estás metiendo, maldita impostora! ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Suplantarme…?

- Así es… - respondió Marie – Para que desbaratar tu plan de infectar a la ciudad con ese maldito culto al que sigues… Oyashiro-sama… ¡Mensajera de demonio!

- ¡CÁLLATE IMPOSTORA, NO SABES NADAAAAA!

Y tomando sus manos, intentó ahorcar a Marie, pero ella resistiéndose, hasta que Isabella por la adrenalina que fluía a su sangre, logró vencer las manos de Marie y apretó con fuerza otra vez. ¿Ese era el fin? ¿Marie se dejaría ganar? Ya no podría soportar la presión en su cuello mucho tiempo, así que era el fin… o eso pensaba…

No… no podía dejarse vencer… no cuando estaba tan cerca… miró por todos lados, buscando algo… y encontró un trozo de vidrio… estaba a su alcance… alargó la mano tratando de alcanzarlo… y lo logró tomar… ese vidrio era su tabla de salvación…

- No volverás a suplantarme maldita… - dijo Isabella apretando la gargante de Marie – Nooo…

Y justo en ese momento, Marie asió el vidrio y lo deslizó por el costado de Isabella, cortando no tanto profundamente, pero suficiente para que ella diera un grito de dolor y la soltara…

- ¡AAAAWWWWW! ¡MALDITAAA!

Marie se liberó de las manos que la intentaron estrangular… y ahora sí, presa del odio la miró como dispuesta a ejecutar su destino final.

Sus manos posaban sobre algo duro… un tubo de metal mediano… como esos que se usan para traer agua a los baños. Lo tomó y miró a Iabellla con odio. Estaba furiosa… y ahora impartiría justicia… destrozando y expiando cada pecado de esa mujer.

- ¿Eeeeehh? ¿Qué haces…? – dijo Isabella al ver a Marie mirarla con odio y alzando el tubo de metal – Detente… eeeehhh… detenteeeee…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'izyou' del OST de Higurashi Novela Visual)

Marie no escuchó esas súplicas inútiles y golpeó el tobillo de Isabella con el tubo fuertemente, rompiéndole el tobillo y dejándola prácticamente perdida para lo que se venía.

- ¡AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!

- ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Qué te parece el dolor, maldita? ¿Qué te pareceeeee? Ya verás… este tobillo roto es por intentar matarme…

- ¡Detente! ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

- ¡Jejejejeeje! Quiero que pagueeees… - dijo Marie alzando el tubo y rompiendo ahora de un golpe la rodilla izquierda.

- ¡AAAAAAGGHHHHH! ¡AAAAGGHHHH!

Isabella ya no podía incorporarse… era… como una gacela herida ante un fiero león. Marie se sorprendió por la facilidad en la que hacía todo… era… como si un químico fuese bombeado a toda velocidad a su cerebro… realmente hacer Justicia era algo fantástico.

- ¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados…! ¡Confiesa por todo! ¡Esto fue por usar a Perry!

Y diciendo eso volvió a golpear con el tubo violentamente la rodilla derecha.

- ¡AAAAAGGGHHHH! ¡Basta… bastaaa… es un dolor espantoso! ¡Es espantoso!

- ¡Jejeejejejejeje! ¿Espantoso, dices? ¡Pues confiésalo todo! ¡Di que planeabas hacer con Danville! ¡Responde, mensajera del demonio!

Y diciendo eso volvió a golpear con el tubo los brazos, rompiendo los huesos de los golpes… en ese momento, Isabellla ya no sabría decir si seguía consciente por el dolor… pero algo lo hizo saber…

- Lo siento… lo siento… por favor… para ya… para ya… lo siento…

Esos chillidos de compasión, pidiendo básicamente clemencia, por el dolor tan espantoso que pudo estar atravesando no detuvieron para nada a Marie que seguía iracunda por todo.

- ¿Sabes que por tu maldita culpa nuestro mundo se vino abajo? ¿Crees que te dejaré escapar? No importa si tienes la apariencia de Isabella… sé que eres en realidad…

Y diciendo eso golpeó al rostro una vez… los gritos de Isabella se detuvieron por completo.

- ¡Muere, muere! ¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ!

Y siguió golpeando una… dos… tres veces… el rostro, destrozando narices, destrozando dientes, destrozando ojos… destrozando todo centímetro de ese rostro… una y otra vez, como una tortura eterna… hasta que finalmente se cansó y tiró el tubo muy lejos.

Las cigarras empezaron a cantar una vez más su canto… su diabólico canto, por decirlo así.

- Aaaaffff…. Aaaaffff… - se podían oír las respiraciones de Marie al terminar esa matanza, mientras miraba el rostro desfigurado de Isabella que ya no parecía el de ella… eso era… monstruoso… algo que no era peor que un despojo – Lo logré… he impartido justicia…

Marie se levantó y empezó a sonreír mirando el sol del atardecer de esa tarde. Lo había logrado, había impartido justicia.

- Lo logré… ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Bernkastel! ¡El kakera ha sido arreglado! ¡Oyashiro-sama, ya no existes como dios más! ¡He aniquilado a tu secta! ¡Uwaaaaaahhhh! ¡He impartido justicia, los grandes abusivos deberán temer porque he llegado! ¡Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Marie bailaba mientras celebraba lo que había hecho… la había matado… Isabella estaba muerta y nadie había sido testigo de nada… ni una sola palabra o hecho… salvo…

- ¡Ahora soy como una mensajera de Dios! ¡La mensajera de Justicia! ¡Thomas Fletcher, eres un traidor! ¡Te mataré por tu delito! ¡Te daré la ejecución más espantosa posible por tu delito! ¡Lo pagarás todo por abandonarme! ¡Jejejeejejejejejeje! ¡Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

La leyenda del Lago de los Demonios Voladores era cierta… Marie gritaba su triunfo… no… más bien lo aullaba como dejando salir su demonio interior… después de todo, era de Danville, la sangre maldita corría por sus venas… y eso se transformó en un banquete… un banquete del averno donde todos los sulfúreos espíritus se convocaron ante tal acto de expiación… un acto sagrado y solemne, digno de las memorias del Festival realizado en nombre de Oyashiro-sama.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'izyou')

Marie entonces cargó con el cuerpo de Isabella… para ocultarlo… y encontró un refrigerador… entre todos los deshechos… y decidió ocultar el cuerpo ahí… temporalmente… por lo que abrió el refrigerador y sacó vigorosamente todo lo que había en él, dejando la cabina totalmente vacía… para luego tomar el cuerpo… y jalándolo por las piernas, meterlo dentro del refrigerador y cerrar la puerta… para dejarse caer, cansada por todo lo que había hecho.

Las cigarras seguían cantando… podría decirse que cada vez que pasaba algo, como ecos de la conciencia perdida… ellas seguían cantando. Pero Marie vio que el sol pronto se ocultaría… y que debería volver pronto a casa para planear lo que haría después del paso que había tomado.


	25. Arco de la Expiación P XII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XXI**

(Casa de la Dra. Victoria – 8:00 PM)

Thomas estaba en su habitación… pero temblando de miedo. ¿Qué habría pasado entre Marie e Isabella? ¿Cómo fue que acabó esa lucha? Tenía miedo… muchísimo miedo… Marie se veía… totalmente transformada… por completo…

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Thomas seguía absorto en su terror… que no se dio cuenta hasta el 4to timbrazo que el teléfono sonaba… se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la sala donde timbraba el aparato. Dudó al inicio para cogerlo… pero algo como una especie de energía o convicción lo hizo levantarlo al final.

- ¿¡Aló?

- Thomas… - dijo una voz - ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Marie? ¿Dónde estás… como…?

- Está hecho… la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama ha acabado esta tarde…

Al oír eso, los peores temores de Thomas se confirmaron… Marie mató… y no solo a una mujer cualquiera… a su madre… a su propia madre… en aras a un sentimiento de Justicia. El miedo que sentía le decía que esto no iba a acabar bien…

- ¿Es decir… que ella…?

- Así es… la Tropa se disolverá ahora que ya no tiene líder… lo hemos logrado… hemos resistido… lo hemos logrado… un gran futuro nos espera…

Thomas empezó a sentirse mareado… no… eso de ninguna manera era un futuro brillante… en ese momento, se destruyó toda esperanza de volver a su hogar. Y eso se expresó con una especie de malestar en su cuerpo… tensión… apretó el fono enojado…

- ¿… lo hiciste…?

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Marie.

- Porque… lo hiciste… - dijo Thomas – Dime porqué no pensaste otro modo…

- ¿Thomas…? ¿No lo discutimos… era salvar a Danville?

- Ya no podemos regresar…

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- ¡La haz matado, maldición! – dijo Thomas - ¡Destruiste nuestro futuro!

- ¿Cómo dices…? ¡Yo lo hize para crear un futuro para los dos!

- ¡Pero era tu madre, si la mataste, ya no nacerás… no podrás volver al futuro! ¿Crees que quería quedarme aquí en 2009 para siempre? ¡Me haz encerrado! ¡Me haz atrapado!

- Thomas… yo… nuestro amor…

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES COMO AMOR! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS! ¡MALDITA MARIE, TUVISTE QUE HACERLO ASÍ! ¡¿Cómo volveré…? ¿Cómo veré a mis amigos? ¿Cómo veré a mis padres? ¡Tú no solo mataste a Isabella, sino a toda mi familia! ¡Ahora nunca se conocerán!

- Thomas…

- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! ¡ESTAMOS PRESOS EN 2009! ¡ES TU CULPA, ES TU CULPAAAAAA!

- Thomas… por favor… no olvides que…

- ¡PUEDES IRTE AL DEMONIO CON TU AMOR! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOO, MARIE FLYNN!

En ese momento se oyó el tono de colgar dentro del teléfono. Marie decidió que eran demasiadas ofensas y colgó. Thomas respiraba fuertemente por los gritos que dio… a la vez que tal vez el tono de colgado hacía un compas a esas respiraciones.

Thomas se dejó consumir por la rabia y empezó a tirar al suelo todo lo que podía tirar: El teléfono, los libros del estudio, patear las sillas y en cuanto se cansó se tiró al suelo a llorar de la rabia… estaba atrapado… era el fin… ya no había forma de volver… porque ya no había ningún lugar a donde volver… todo había muerto… todo…

- ¡Si tan sólo ella…! ¡Uwaaahhh! ¡Quiero volver, quiero volver a mi mundo! ¡Mamá… papá… los extraño… quiero… verlos… otra vez… quiero… que…! ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Desearía… volver a vivir los días tranquilos! ¡¿Porqué… porqué todo esto se tuvo que convertir en esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?

Thomas se quedó ahí llorando un momento… mientras golpeaba el suelo de madera de ese departamento por la impotencia de sentirse atrapado… de estar desesperado por todo… y de todo eso aprendió algo… Marie no era la persona que quería amar. No… no podía sentir ningún sentimiento hacia la persona que lo atrapó en ese mundo… la odiaba… sin duda alguna…

Y tras desahogarse en ese momento… decidió lenvantarse, lavar su rostro y salir a la noche de Danville a ver si en algún lado encontraba consuelo a su desgracia. Y salió a la calle a ver donde podría ahogar su pena…

Era gracioso… era muy joven… pero ya tenía la angustia en el pecho que mueve a los hombres a buscar alcohol o algún otro vicio en el que pudiera caer: Podrían ser los videojuegos, podía ser las drogas… o podría ser cualquier cosa. Pero lo único que quería… era que alguien llenara un poco su alicaído y triste corazón.

Al caminar por las calles principales, Thomas se sentía más vacío que nunca… los autos, los cláxones, los sonidos de la ciudad, como cantando una melodía que se burlaba de sus sentimientos, que entonaban un canto que decía que todos seguían su ritmo sin importarle lo que pasaba… y si bien en su expresión forzaba normalidad… sólo bastaba mirarle a los ojos fijamente para saber que en el fondo eso era impotencia… era necesidad de algo que no podía alcanzar.

Y de pronto un golpe interrumpió su pensar.

- ¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas! – gritó una mujer.

- Lo siento yo… ¡Vanessa!

Thomas reconoció a la mujer… era Vanessa que llevaba unas bolsas.

- Tú… ¿Eres el chico del Supermercado de esa vez?

- Si… - dijo Thomas algo avergonzado - ¿Cómo estás…?

- ¿Qué haces por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche…?

- Yo… quisiera hablar con alguien… - respondió Thomas.

- Ven… no te quedes aquí afuera… ¿Te invito un café?

- Cl… claro…

Los dos pasaron a una cafetería que conocía Vanessa. Tomaron asiento en un ambiente cómodo y ventilado y pidieron sus órdenes. Pero Thomas no estaba interesado en tomar café… sino en hablar con ella… aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que anhelaba era imposible… hablar con la Vanessa adolescente, era igual como hablar con su madre, al menos para él:

- ¿Qué hacías en la ciudad tan tarde? ¿Dónde estaban tus padres…?

- Yo… mis padres… - dijo Thomas buscando alguna mentira – Han vuelto a pelear… y yo…

- Tranquilo muchachito… - dijo Vanessa – No me sorprende que eso pase… pues verás… yo también tengo una complicada vida familiar…

- Mis padres… - mintió Thomas – Creen que sacrificándolo todo, me darán un futuro mejor… pero yo no quiero eso… tan sólo quiero… que estén juntos conmigo… ser una familia…

Esa no era la Vanessa que Thomas llamaba "mamá", pero se le acercaba mucho… era casi la misma esencia… la misma persona, que lo hacía sentirse bien cuando estaba triste, la misma persona… que lo arrullaba antes de irse a dormir. Después de todo era Vanessa… su madre… y aunque ella no lo supiera… y aunque mintiera… él se sentía bien… y eso era lo que importaba.

Y de repente, esa quietud fue interrumpida por el timbrazo de un celular…

**XXII**

El celular seguía timbrando… pero Thomas supo que no era su celular. Era imposible… no tenía cobertura… porque era un celular del futuro… imposible que exista el plan… el protocolo… o lo que sea que tenga que ver con su funcionamiento.

- ¿No es tu celular, Thomas?

- Mi celular… no tiene batería… - mintió Thomas – Se descargó… jejejee…

- Ah… ya veo… entonces deberá ser el mio… déjame ver…

Vanessa sacó su celular y vio el Caller ID: "Ferb Fletcher". Su rostro cambió a una expresión de fastidio, como si no le gustara esa llamada… y simplemente presionó un botón de bloquear que tenía entre las opciones de su teléfono.

Por el lado de Ferb Fletcher, sólo obtenía la siguiente respuesta:

- El número al que usted ha llamado no está disponible o no procesa su área de cobertura…

Ferb tomó su celular y lo guardó haciendo un rostro molesto… Vanessa… ¿Lo estaba evitando? No… todo parecía funcionar… hasta le parecía lindo. Se acordó de Bernkastel… algo… estaba acechando su amor… ese sentimiento… que alguien más estaba quitándole a la mujer que él pensó que por derecho merecía. Y eso lo enojaba… estaba furioso… porque justo cuando esta relación parecía funcionar… de repente le daban la espalda.

Y decidió salir a la calle… como buscando cambiar de aire o algo… porque… estaba nublado…

Volviendo a la cafetería, Thomas notó el cambio de ánimo de Vanessa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te noto algo incómoda?

- No es nada… es… un amigo… que no entiende de problemas fronterizos…

- Creo entender lo que te sucede… yo era de otra ciudad… - empezó Thomas – Y cuando estaba ahí… tenía una amiga… era mi soporte después de todas las peleas estúpidas de mis padres… pero ella… empezó a exigirme… cosas… que ya no era igual… como si de repente, quisiera el control de mi vida… y empezé a sentirme mal…

- Pobre muchacho… ¿Y tus padres… ellos…?

- No sé porque pelean… oír sus gritos todos los días… es algo… que no puedo soportar… y ahora… que he dejado todo atrás… a mis amigos… a mi entorno… estoy solo… me siento solo…

- No te preocupes… yo podré ser tu amiga… ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

- Cl… claro…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca he sabido tu nombre…

En ese momento… Ferb estaba caminando por esa misma calle… como si los dados del destino hubieran preparado una coincidencia tan retorcida… después de la tragedia de Isabella.

Ferb decidió marcar el número de Vanessa una vez más… y volvió a obtener esa respuesta:

- El número al que usted ha llamado no está disponible o no procesa su área de cobertura…

- Vamos Vanessa… contesta… por favor…

Y entonces al caminar por toda la calle vio por las ventanas de la Cafetería a Thomas y a Vanessa. Su mirada se clavó como estacas sobre el hombre que estaba hablando ahí con Vanessa… y por primera vez… Ferb sintió celos… celos de que alguien más estuviera robándole a la persona que amara. Y entendió lo que dijo Bernkastel… ¿Hasta que punto llegaría por amor?

- Yo soy Thomas… - dijo el otro a Vanessa.

- Thomas… soy Vanessa… ¿Seremos buenos amigos…?

- Claro… lo seremos…

Vanessa se acercó a Thomas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso encendió a Ferb que estaba mirando todo desde afuera. No… ¡Eso era imperdonable! ¡Estaba intentando robarle a la chica que él amaba! Eso no quedaría impune… no… claro que no…

- ¿Es esto… a lo que Bernkastel se refería? – murmuró en voz baja Ferb - ¿Tengo que… eliminarlo?

- Te daré mi móvil – dijo Vanessa entregándole su celular a Thomas – Creo que es un regalo algo significativo… porque… eres un lindo chico… eres sincero… aunque la vida no te trata muy bien…

- Vanessa… no creo que…

- Acepta mi regalo… por favor… para que sepas que en el mundo podrás encontrar gente buena…

- Gracias Vanessa… muchas gracias…

- ¡Rayos, es muy tarde! – dijo Vanessa – Creo que tengo que irme… ¿Podrás llegar solo a casa?

- No hay problema… no te preocupes…

- Muy bien Thomas… te llamaré si quieres que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Vanessa salió de la Cafetería, pagando la cuenta… y Thomas se quedó ahí pensativo en ver que es lo que había pasado… se sentía por un lado bien por hablar con Vanessa y por otro lado algo preocupado por saber como mantendría esa mentira. Un rápido vistazo a la calle permitía ver que Ferb había desaparecido.

(Depósito Municipal de Danville)

Ferb Fletcher supo que no podía permitir que le quitaran a Vanessa. Pero no estaba claro que era lo que quería Bernkastel. Supo por lo del callejón, que sólo podía verla en un lugar descampado, así que decidió irse al Depósito para intentar contactarla.

- ¡Bernkastel! ¡¿Es esto lo que decías? ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Ese es el que quiere robarme el amor? ¿¡Qué debo hacer? ¿¡Qué debo hacer?

Nadie respondió a Ferb… sólo el eco del Depósito. Ni las cigarras cantaban, por lo que nadie en realidad le hacía caso.

Entonces un brillo extraño se vió en sus ojos, y tomó su celular… y marcando el sufijo anónimo volvió a marcar a Vanessa… porque sabía que ahora era a ese chico, quien llamaría en realidad. Podría fingir ser Vanessa… su celular tenía un sintetizador de voz que creó junto a su hermano.

El tono de timbrado sonó… hasta que contestó:

- ¿Diga?

- Soy yo… Vanessa… - dijoFerb usando el sintetizador - ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

- ¿¡Vanessa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Me quedé dormida en el bus… y me dejaron en el Depósito de Danville… tienes… que venir a ayudarme…

- ¿¡De dónde llamas? ¿Quién está contigo?

- No… yo… estoy en el depósito… encontré… un celular… con batería que estoy usando… por favor… ayúdame… no quiero quedarme aquí…

- ¡Vanessa! Iré a salvarte… voy para allá… no te preocupes, Thomas te salvará, como muestra de lo amigos que somos ahora…

Ferb entendió que Thomas era el nombre de esa persona… ya tenía más información para tenderle una trampa…

-¡Thomas… ayúdame… tengo miedo… yo…! – y colgó el teléfono para crear tensión.

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa! ¡Rayos, tengo que ir a salvarla!

Por su lado, Ferb se sentó entre la chatarra, pensando bien que es lo que haría… hasta que jugando con la basura, sus manos tocaron algo que percibió como filudo. Usó la luz de su celular para verlo bien… era un machete gigante… como esos que se usan para cortar pescado…

- ¿Esto… estará bien…? – dijo tomándolo y sacándolo del resto de chatarra.

Todavía tenía filo… así que podría ser usado si él así lo quería. Así que lo tomó… y decidió esperar a que apareciera su presa… Ferb estaba decidido… tenía que hacer un esfuerzo si quería conservar el amor de Vanessa… no… no podía permitir que otro se la quitara con sólo un café de una cafetería… eso nunca…

¿Pero estaba bien lo que estaba pensando? Sería dar un paso… uno del cual no podría volver… pero claro… tenía que darlo, era un hombre de acción después de todo… las palabras no iban con él. Y si tenía que hacer esto para conservar lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo… pues lo haría.

Y es que sólo Vanessa lo mantenía cuerdo… porque su hermano… parecía que lo mandaba con el tema de los proyectos, quería recordar a su madre… y no podía. Era callado… así es… pero… era porque nadie sabía lo que pasaba en el fondo… podría decirse que Ferb era muy hábil ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Entonces oyó un ruido… un grito, como de alguien buscando a otra persona. Tomó el machete y se dispuso a estar listo para ejecutar lo que había decidido hacer… proteger a Vanessa.

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa! ¿Dónde estás…?

En ese momento… Ferb tomó el machete y lo ocultó tras su espalda… preparándose para dar el mortífero golpe…

- ¡Thomas! – dijo usando el sintetizador de voz - ¡Aquí… estoy aquí!

Ferb tiró el celular a un lado del camino y se ocultó cerca de la chatarra, listo para salir en cuanto Thomas se presentase.

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa! – dijo Thomas apareciendo - ¡¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Dónde estás?

Y en ese momento… Thomas se puso justo en la posición en la que Ferb quería… el chico salió rápidamente con el machete y lo alzó… mirando con desprecio a Thomas.

- ¿Vanessa? ¡Dónde estás! ¡Responde…! Pues yo no veo que…

Y en ese momento, cuando intentó dar un paso, Ferb dio dos, y con violencia dejó caer el machete sobre la cabeza de Thomas… entrando… cortando hasta tal vez la mitad del cráneo.

- ¡AAAAAGGGGGGGGHWWWHWHHW!

Se oyó un grito sordo… ahogado por la sangre que brotó del corte… y el sonido de un cuerpo caer en el suelo. Y al caer el celular que Thomas tenía, se iluminó la presencia de su asesino… Ferb… que tenía un machete… con la punta llena de la viva sangre que le sacó… goteando… fresca, como si después de pasar tanto tiempo oxidándose, recibiera como una lluvia reparadora en un día de sequía… y Ferb… agotado por el supremo esfuerzo que realizó… dejó caer el machete, que sonó vivamente contra el suelo. Se había acabado… Vanessa volvería a ser de él… una vez más… ya nadie interferiría… hizo lo que le dijo Bernkastel… llegó hasta el final… por amor.


	26. Arco de la Expiación P XIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XXIII**

Ferb Fletcher respiraba cansadamente… contemplando el cadáver de Thomas, tirado en el suelo, como un despojo humano… estaba satisfecho… lo había hecho al final.

- Bernkastel… esto es suficiente… ¿verdad?

Y tomando el cuerpo, jalándolo por las piernas, lo llevó hacia una especie de Frigo Bar desechado que encontró ahí en el basurero y lo metió ahí. Nadie conocía el sitio… nadie lo ubicaría.

Todo había terminado… aunque Ferb no entendía bien como había ocurrido todo… se sentía mareado… como sin entender como de la nada se nubló y cometió aquel acto. Era… reprochable… pero estaría bien… era un hombre de acción y no de palabras. Si se mantenía firme… nadie dudaría. Nadie… salvo… Vanessa…

Ferb volvió al Frigo Bar y abriéndolo, rebuscó en los bolsillos de Thomas, hasta encontrar el celular de Vanessa. Lo tomó… y se lo guardó para el bolsillo. Tenía que saber hasta que punto llegó Vanessa con ese… su antiguo rival.

(Casa de la Dra. Victoria – 10:00 PM)

Marie Flynn estaba en el cuarto… mirando por un lado su ropa de Marie Flynn… y por otro lado, el otro par de ropa que Thomas robó del cuarto de Isabella. Marie pensaba un momento sobre el giro que tomaría su vida. En su mano izquierda sostenía el celular de Isabella… que había obtenido tras rebuscar por sus objetos personales en el cadáver.

- Ser… o no ser la nueva Isabella… es la decisión que deberé tomar… deberé dejar a Victoria y vivir la vida de Exploradora… para poder desequilibrar la organización. Pero hoy estoy segura, que las muertes misteriosas de Danville… llamadas… Maldición de Oyashiro-sama han concluido. Y hoy puedo dormir feliz… porque sé que he impatido justicia…

Y cerrando los ojos decidió entregarse al sueño de los justos. Aunque Thomas se fue… sería feliz, porque el tema de su futuro… acabó al final.

(Casa de la Familia Flynn)

- ¿Ferb, dónde estabas?

Una extraña pregunta vino de Phineas, tomando por fría sorpresa a Ferb. No podía decirle que había ido a ejecutar un crimen pasional, por lo que mintió.

- Yo… fui… al Paraíso de los Planos para comprar algunas cosas…

- Pero Ferb… no traes nada…

- Es que… ninguno de los planos me convenció…

- Bueno… si tu lo dices hermano… ¡Oye, Ferb, mañana haremos algo masivo con Isabella! ¡Contamos con tu apoyo!

- Claro Phineas… - dijo Ferb – Claro… mañana será un gran día…

(Estación de Policía de Danville)

Eran ya las 1:00 AM, una noche bastante tranquila en realidad… considerando que por esas fechas se daban los temas relacionados con Oyashiro-sama.

David estaba en su escritorio, fumando un cigarrillo, aunque como cansado… porque esperaba que algo lo sacara de su letargo… como si esperara que algo pasara en la noche de Oyashiro-sama.

- ¿David…? – dijo un policía recién iniciado - ¿Es siempre tranquilo esto por estas fechas?

- No… - respondió David - Esta fue la noche de Louis… de Gerald Flynn… y no dudo que hoy en día, ese misterioso aparato de crimen nos volverá a atacar una vez más…

- ¿Qué clase de noche horrible es esta? – dijo el policía espantado.

- ¿No lo sabes, muchacho? Es la noche… donde el Lago Barbafea deja salir los espíritus oscuros… donde Oyashiro-sama resucita y posee gente… la noche de los demonios…

- Me está asustando, Detective David. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- No lo sabes, porque tú vienes de Denver… pero… Danville… está maldita.

En ese momento, se creó una especie de momento… de atmósfera de silencio, por saber en que clase de pueblo había llegado. Ese policía tuvo miedo… porque si era un lugar maldito… y no sabía si estar en él, le costaría la vida… porque… prácticamente lo profanaba con su mera presencia.

- ¡Detective David! ¡Detective David! – dijo otro policía entrando rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo David al ver al policía todo nervioso.

- ¡Tiene que ir al Lago Barbafea! ¡Esto es espantoso! ¡Es Oyashiro-sama, es Oyashiro-sama! ¡El Lago Barbafea ha abierto sus fauces una vez más!

- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? – dijo asustado el novato - ¿Oyashiro-sama?

- Ya conocerás que cosa se cuece siempre en Agosto en Danville… ya lo verás…

Los policías toamaron la patrulla y se dirigieron a donde el asustado policía les indicó: El Lago Barbafea… o mejor dicho… el Lago de los Demonios Voladores… y ver que tipo de maldición fue preparada ese año… por ya sea un Dios… o un ente criminal… y en especial, quien sería su próxima víctima… quien sangraría, por así decirlo, para que esa tierra maldita beba el sacrificio que estaba esperando desde el año anterior…

(Maple Drive, Casa de la Famila Flynn)

Era ya el día siguiente… en todo Danville. Los dos hermanos dormían plácidamente, cada uno en sus camas, sin saber nada de los acontecimientos del día anterior… era… como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Eran inventores y merecían un descanso después de todo…

Y entonces… el celular de Phineas Flynn empezó a timbrar. Timbró… una… dos… tres… cuatro veces… llamando la atención de su dueño… que se despertó molesto por ese ruido.

- ¿Diga…? – dijo un Phineas agotado.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Eres tú? Tenemos que hablar en privado… - dijo el otro.

- ¿Detective David?

Phineas entendió que podría ser algo grave y se metió en su baño, cerrando la puerta para tener algo de privacidad en sus comunicaciones.

- Phineas… ¿Estás en un lugar solo?

- Si… estoy… en el baño de mi casa…

- Bien… pues tengo que decirte algo… Victoria… y Fred… ¿Los recuerdas?

- Si… fueron esos tipos con quienes fuimos a explorar el Lago la semana pasada…

- Victoria y Fred han sido asesinados anoche…

- ¿¡Cómo dice…?

- Fred fue encontrado en el lago, en el suelo con el cuello abierto y sus manos manchadas de sangre… como si hubiera enloquecido y se hubiese matado el mismo… y Victoria fue encontrada quemada en un barril de metal cerca de las montañas…

- Esto… yo… es…

- Aparentemente… este sería el terc… digo… segundo caso consecutivo de una muerte en este mes en estos últimos años, o lo que llaman 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama'.

- No puede ser… es imposible…

- Asumo que entraron el grupo: Ferb, tú, Isabella… Victoria y Fred, por lo que les pediré que se mantengan vigiliantes los unos de los otros… cualquier cosa… ya sabes como llamarme…

Y diciendo eso, David colgó el teléfono… dejando a un alterado Phineas con esa noticia.

- Tengo… tengo que llamar a Isabellla ahora mismo… - dijo Phineas preocupado.

Y diciendo eso, tomó su móvil y empezó a marcar.

**XXIV**

(Casa de la Dra. Victoria)

Seguía siendo de mañana. Marie estaba despierta… sorprendida porqué ni Victoria ni Thomas daban muestras de haber venido al apartamento durante la noche. Justo estaba tirada en el colchón… pensando, mirando hacia el techo… cuando el celular de Isabella empezó a sonar. Lo tomó enseguida… como esperando respuestas.

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Isabella! ¡Esto es terrible! – dijo Phineas – Victoria… Fred… ¿Te acuerdas de que exploramos las cuevas de Oyashiro-sama la semana pasada?

- Si… me acuerdo – mintió Isabella - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¡Victoria… y Fred han sido asesinados ayer por la noche!

Marie sintió como un puñal entrando en su cuerpo fuertemente. ¿Victoria estaba muerta? Pero… eso… era imposible… ¡Ella misma mató a Isabella con sus propias manos! ¡La banda debería estar desarticulada! ¿Y aún así había ocurrido un asesinato? No… eso era imposible…

- Phineas…

- ¿¡Isabella… estás bien…?

- No… yo… ¡Esto es espantoso!

- Si… debemos estar todos juntos… por favor, debes venir a mi casa lo más pronto posible…

Y diciendo eso, colgó el teléfono. Marie seguía en shock… ¿Quién era? ¿Cömo era posible? Isabella estaba muerta… y aún así, las muertes se seguían dando. Es decir… ¿Acaso en realidad Oyashiro-sama era un Dios real?

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de otra cosa… ¡La policía vendría hacia esa casa! Tenía que abandonarla inmediatamente… o sería arrestada. El pánico entró en Marie y se apresuró corriendo hacia la Biblioteca de la casa y tomando el cuaderno titulado: _**"Archivo 34: Un reporte detallado de la significancia de Oyashiro-sama en Danville"**_, a la vez que corría para ponerse el vestido rosado que le había robado Thomas… y se teñía rápidamente el pelo de negro… de modo que pudiera parecer Isabella… ya que desde ahora… esa identidad y la casa de esa chica… serían su verdadero hogar. La muerte de Victoria derrumbó toda su ilusión de un mundo feliz… estaba atrapada… tal igual como cuando Thomas le gritó… y pudo entender todo lo que el chico sentía. Se acabó… debería vivir apartir de ahora… en soledad… fingiendo ser una persona que no era…

Tan pronto acabó el teñirse el pelo, tomó el cuaderno como única pertenencia, tomó la bolsa donde tenía su ropa antigua y la cargó consigo mismo. Era hora de partir…

No quizo bajar por las escaleras… era muy arriesgado… por lo que llegó a la cocina, y vio la bajada de las escaleras de emergencia del lugar. Tomó ese camino, saliendo por la calle opuesta y se perdió entre el gentío que sale temprano a sus centros de trabajo.

Conforme corría se alejaba del casco urbano y llegaba hacia Maple Drive… por lo que se dirigió hacia la casa de los García-Shapiro. La tenía que conocer, porque era donde técnicamente vivía su abuela. Una vez ahí… entró por la puerta de atrás… tratando de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, subiendo poco a poco y despacio las escaleras… para dar con el que sería su cuarto.

- Lo logré… - dijo Marie suspirando.

Se tiró sobre la cama y guardó la bolsa negra bajo la misma y el Cuaderno de Victoria sobre un cajón en su mesa de noche. Miró al techo y vio todo lo que eran las pertenencias de esa chica a la que dio muerte… pero que aún así no logró arreglar nada…

- Tal vez sólo el tiempo… sea lo que arregle todo y me permita encontrar la felicidad…

Y mirando al techo decidió pensar una vez más en todo… hasta que el celular volvió a sonar. Una… dos… veces hasta que Marie lo contestó:

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? Todos te estamos esperando… debes venir nuestro patio… por favor…

Marie colgó el teléfono… ¡Qué chico más molesto! Pero por otro lado… tenía razón… si Victoria había muerto… era muy probable que alguien más estuviera detrás de la Maldición… porque jamás aceptaría que era obra de una deidad.

Decidió bajar de su habitación y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en donde el patio de Phineas.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Te estábamos esperando!

Marie vio a Phineas y Ferb esperándola. Supo que si alguna persona podía resolver el tema de la Maldición… serían ellos…

- Phineas… tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Ehh…? ¿Pasa algo, Isabella?

- ¿Haz oído hablar de las Misteriosas muertes que se suceden cada año?

- Eeeeh… yo… claro…

- Pues parece ser… que la cueva a la que fuimos – mintió Marie – Tuvo que ver algo que ver…

- ¿Qué quieres decir… la cueva donde fuimos con Victoria y Fred?

- Así es… la Cueva de Oyashiro-sama…

- ¿Oyashiro-sama…?

- Parece que todos estos asesinatos son obra de gente que intenta revivir la fé en Oyashiro-sama.

- ¿Pero… porqué matarían a Victoria?

- Pues porque se acercó al secreto que tiene esa gente… si tal secreto se hiciese público… Oyashiro-sama dejaría de ser una deidad… es por eso… cuando descubrieron que Victoria investigaba el Lago Barbafea… temieron que descubriese la verdad… y la silenciaron…

- ¿Y cuál… es el gran secreto…?

- Bueno… debes darme algún tiempo para verificarlo… y por favor no le digas a nadie, ni Bufford, ni a Baljeet ni a nadie de esto… - dijo Marie como queriendo marcharse.

- ¡Isabella! – dijo Phineas - ¡Espera!

- No te preocupes… ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

(Nota del Autor: El término usado en el anime es 'nakama', es decir 'camarada', pero esto queda más claro y más realista a la relación entre Phineas e Isabella)

- ¡Claro! – respondió Phineas.

En eso Isabella se retiró a su casa una vez más. Phineas quedó en su patio… sorprendido, sobresaltado… viendo el viento que soplaba y lo dejaba quieto…

- ¿Estás bien… hermano? – preguntó Ferb.

- Yo… Ferb… estoy preocupado… todo esto… Oyashiro-sama… Victoria y todo…

En ese momento un vehículo se estacionó cerca de la casa de Phineas y sonó su claxon fuertemente unas dos veces…

- ¡Ehhh! ¡Colegaaaa! – dijo el conductor - ¡Necesito una mano por aquí!

- ¿Qué pasa…? – dijo Phineas acercándose algo desconfiado hacia el vehículo.

- Te quiero preguntar… si conoces a esta chica… - dijo el conductor mostrándole una foto de Isabella en traje de exploradora – Somos de la Organización Mundial de Tropas Femeninas… y andamos buscándala un tanto… y es complicado… no conocemos la ciudad…

Phineas entendió algo en ese momento. Esa gente andaba buscando a Isabella… y después de todo lo que había pasado, revelarles su identidad… era altamente peligroso.

- No le conozco… - dijo Phineas – No sabría como ayudarte…

- Gracias colega… seguiré buscando… perdón por molestarte….


	27. Arco de la Expiación P XIV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XXV**

Esa tarde, Marie se pasó leyendo toda la Libreta del Archivo 34… pero conforme más la leía, más confusa quedaba su mente… y es que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudase a entender… y ese alguien sólo podía ser Phineas.

Ella tomó su celular y marcó a Phineas.

- ¿Diga?

- Phineas… te quiero encerrado en tu baño… esto que hablaremos es secreto.

- Isabella… claro…

Phineas se encerró en su baño, poniendo seguro a la puerta para que nadie entre.

- Asegúrame que está solo. Nadie debe saber esto… ni Ferb.

- Claro… estoy solo… sólo estás tu hablándome… ahora cuéntamelo. ¿A qué te referías con que Victoria indagó demasiado para que la mataran?

- En pocas palabras… en esa libreta… está escrita la verdad… que demuestra y expone la existencia de ese Dios…

- ¿La existencia… de ese… Dios?

- Así es Phineas… y por eso… los que quiere revivir la fe en Oyashiro-sama, no pueden permitir que eso se haga público…

- Disculpa Isabella… ¿Podrías explicármelo más fácilmente? ¿A qué te refieres…?

- En otras palabras… - respondió Marie – Oyashiro-sama no es una deidad real…

- ¿No es una deidad real…? ¿Es decir…?

- Haz oído mucho las Leyendas de Oyashiro-sama y sus mandamientos: "Una vez dentro, no salgas" y la de "Forastero, no entres". ¿Sabes porqué se formó el mito de Oyashiro-sama? La razón primordial fue porque los Demonios salieron del Lago de los Demonios Voladores y atacaron a los aldeanos. Aunque en realidad… hay otra explicación a todo esto…

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Los demonios no aparecieron y atacaron sin más… porque si en realidad criaturas infernales hubieran salido… toda la Aldea hubiera sido aniquilada… ¿verdad?

- Claro… ¿Pero qué eran…? – preguntó Phineas.

- No eran demonios… **eran parásitos…**

- ¿¡Eh?

- Así es… una misteriosa enfermedad infecciosa surgió en el Lago de los Demonios Voladores… el parásito causaba que los infectados enloquecieran… imagino que el término "Virus" sería más propicio para describir todo esto…

- Eso… del virus… hace que la Leyenda cobre sentido… ¿Entonces… Oyashiro-sama, era sólo un médico de otro lugar o algo por el estilo? ¿Y porqué llevaba esa cola de ornitorrinco?

- No lo sé bien del todo… pero podrías llamarlos "Doctores", sea como fuese… ese hombre trató esa infección… aunque sin tratamiento normal, sino con Alopatía.

- ¿Alopatía?

(Nota del Autor: En el anime se usa el término que traducen por 'Alopatía'. En Medicina Homeopátia, Alopatía se refiere a la medicina química, que trata sólo los síntomas sin enfocarse en la causa. En el caso de Higurashi, esto se refiere a una medicina… tribal, propia de la época)

- Supongo que era lo único que sabían en ese entonces… entonces… para prevenir mayores daños… crearon una ley… y esa ley era "No se permite marcharse del pueblo" y "No se permite la entrada a forasteros"…

- Y así evitar la creación de una epidemia… ¿verdad?

- Parece ser que esos parásitos sólo pueden vivir en condiciones climáticas similares a las de Danville… por lo que si alguien se iba del pueblo, intensos síntomas se lo impedirían. Y ese impedimento… es a lo que se llama 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama'.

- ¡Espera un momento, Isabella! Digas lo que digas… hoy en día la gente entra y sale sin parar…

- Así es… pero es porque todo ha ido conforme al plan de Oyashiro-sama… y esto es porque la razón por la que Danville fue aislada en el pasado, fue para atenuar el impacto del parásito…

- ¿Atenuar… el parásito?

- Así es… cuando un infectado atacaba a otro en un ataque de locura… este era eliminado junto al parásito que habitaba en él. Es decir… todos los parásitos que eran tan fuertes para enloquecer a su huésped… eran aniquilados con el mismo huésped. Es decir, sólo los parásitos que permiten a sus víctimas coexistir… viven…

- ¿Es como una selección natural, verdad?

- Así es… y por eso la Leyenda de Oyashiro-sama persiste hasta nuestros días… y por eso se dice que se mezcló sangre humana y demoníaca.

- Entiendo… pero Isabella… ¿Qué hay con el Festival de Medio Verano?

- Bueno… ese Festival en antaño… lo llamaban Watanagashi.

- ¿Watanagashi…?

- Así es… donde significa algo así como 'Festival del Arrojamiento de Algodón'. Pero… el término 'wata' también significa… intestinos… y ese era el verdadero Festival de Medio Verano de antes… donde los aldeanos comían las entrañas de las víctimas, y arrojaban sus intestinos al río en solemne ceremonia ante Oyashiro-sama. Es más… ese acto era esencial…

- ¿Acaso… eso era… una vacuna o algo?

- Jejejee… ¿Eres un tipo listo, verdad Phineas? Pues en realidad… ese no era un acto tan abominable… al fin y al cabo, los aldeados comían las entrañas de los infectados para inmunizarse del parásito… sólo era como comerse una vacuna… y al parecer eso rebajaba el peligro a los aldeanos al crear anticuerpos para el parásito muerto…

- Pues… ese es un tema muy interesante… y científico a la vez… ¿Pero y la cola de ornitorrinco?

- Oyashiro-sama usaba al ornitorrinco para dos cosas… su mordedura es un veneno que causa extremo dolor… y con eso lograban neutralizar al demonio… y luego que les abrieran las entrañas… el ornitorrico mordía la carne… las tripas… para garantizar no era tóxico para los humanos… aunque en la ceremonia eso era para simbolizar que la naturaleza vencía a los demonios… y por eso… la gente asoció a Oyashiro-sama… con un ente con cola de ornitorrinco, porque siempre llevaba a un junto a él en sus ceremonias…

- Es que era eso… ¿verdad?

- Pero esa explicación no convencerá a los que adoran a Oyashiro-sama como Dios.

- Pero… si lográsemos descubrir que parásito causa todos los síntomas y lo hicíeramos público, todas las creencias en Oyashiro-sama se desmoronarían…

- Para los fanáticos de Oyashiro-sama… lo único que hacen es restaurar el poder de su Dios… pero en realidad lo único que hacen… es criar esos peligrosos parásitos que causarán mucho daño…

- ¿Y cómo pueden hacer eso…? Es decir… las instalaciones Biomédicas son custodiadas… y nosotros no haríamos…

- Ellos han encontrado otra forma… para lograr su meta final…

- ¿¡Es decir que el objetivo de esos fanáticos es lograr extender la influencia de los parásitos otra vez por todo Danville?

- Así es… lo llamarían "La Resurrección de Oyashiro-sama". Y ya encontraron su método… con Ornitorrincos… así lograrían su meta…

- ¿Y eso… no es Terrorismo Biológico?

- Así es…

- Dime… Isabella… ¿Quién es quien está detrás de todo esto?

- La BSA… - dijo Isabella – Son esos Scouts…

Marie ya no sabía que responder. Su teoría era que la Tropa 46321 era la responsable, pero al matar a Isabella… y seguir cometiéndose los crímenes… era algo que no le cuadraba… así que puso a su siguiente sospechoso en la lista: La BSA.

- ¿Pero… Louis no era…?

- Es un plan conjunto… - dijo Marie – Estoy seguro que hay fanáticos de Oyashiro-sama en tanto la Tropa como en los Scouts… y ellos usan ornitorrincos para sembrar el parásito… y por eso matan a todo el que se acerque al Lago a investigar… pero dado que los cadáveres solo están mutilados… y no han sido abiertos… es decir que todavía no han llegado a la etapa de transmisión humana del parásito… debemos detenerlos…

- Es decir que Louis y Victoria…

- Se acercaron peligrosamente a la verdad de Oyashiro-sama… - dijo Marie.

- ¡Ya le vale a Victoria! Nos ha dejado un gran misterio…

- Pero me alegro que me ayudes, Phineas…

- ¡Claro, porque nosotros… somos amigos!

- Sí… Phineas… - respondió Marie – Somos amigos… gracias…

Marie colgó el celular y se tiró a su cama. Seguía convencida de que Isabella era parte del lado fanático en la Tropa 46321. Pero en este caso… ella ya tomó el control de la Tropa… ya no toleraría nada como eso.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Te han dejado un paquete! – llamó su madre.

Marie bajó y recibió el paquete. Se acercó a la ventana y miró que se alejaba una furgoneta blanca… que no reconoció. Por su mente pasó la idea de que la estaban vigilando… por lo que apenas tuvo el paquete volvió a su habitación… y lo miró:

"_**Paisajistas Barbafea: En exploraciones… su mejor opción"**_

Marie tomó el paquete y marcó al número que estaba indicado en su publicidad.

- El número marcado no existe. Por favor revise el número y…

Marie tiró el celular muerta de espanto. La habían encontrado… ahora sólo tenían que actuar…

**XXVI**

Marie supo que si tenía que enfrentar a los Scouts, o quien fuera que sea la asociación tras lo de Oyashiro-sama tenía que buscar la ayuda de sus amigos… pero… no podía mientras… no hiciera algo con los cadáveres que tenía en el Depósito. Tenía que ocultarlos… pero no podía pedir ayuda para algo de ese calibre… ¿O si podía? Después de todo Phineas se lo dijo… eran amigos.

De todos modos… no podía pedirles ayuda… así que decidió ella misma ir a expiar su pecado, a borrar las huellas de los mismos. Y supo que en la oscuridad de la noche, ella podía hacer lo que debía de hacer.

- Mamá… - dijo Marie – Voy a ir a una acampada de la Tropa…

- Esa es mi Isabella… siempre preocupada por su tropa… ¿Te llevo algo?

- No es necesario… no te preocupes por mí… yo volveré mañana…

- Te creo – dijo ella – Estoy orgullosa de ti…

Marie se fue rápidamente hacia el Depósito, llevando una linterna. Llegó hacia donde estaba el refrigerador… y lo abrió: El cadáver de Isabella seguía ahí… y con signos de estar hinchado por los días que llevaba ahí. De cualquier modo… era irreconocible…

Marie supo que entonces ese era el único momento adecuado para hacer lo que vino a hacer. Sacó de su mochila una gran tela negra… y la puso como si fuera un mantel de Picnic. Luego jaló el cuerpo de Isabella y lo puso en medio de esa gran tela negra de plástico… extendiéndole las manos y las piernas, como si estuviera en forma de X. Acto seguido… sacó de su bolsillo una navaja… y practicó una incisión en el vestido, cortándolo y exponiendo sólo el cuerpo de Isabella, para luego tomar la ropa que rompió y ponerla en un cilindro al cual rápidamente prendió fuego. Así, mientras ardía su ropa y objetos personales, ella podía tener iluminación para lo que iba a hacer. Marie se estremeció… y sacó de su mochila un impermeable amarillo, con el cual se envolvió, para evitar salpicaduras… y tomó un gran machete que había guardado cerca del refrigerador con anterioridad… y es que en el depósito encontró instrumentos de una carnicería y supo que podría usarlos para esconder su delito.

Marie se paró delante de Isabella, colocando el pie sobre la mano izquierda, pisándolo para que quede bastante quieto… y alzó el machete… sudaba copiosamente y su respiración se hacía muy difícil… y entonces… dejó bajar el machete para empezar el horrendo trabajo de volver a profanar esa carne… a cortar… a tajar… hasta que sintió que la articulación se separó del cuerpo, dejando un brazo completo separado del cuerpo. Acto seguido volvió a su mochila… y sacó múltiples bolsas negras, donde fue colocando ese trozo de brazo cortado… para envolverla con cinta aislante y meterla dentro del refrigerador. Después de hecho esto, miró el resto del cuerpo… y vió que todavía le quedaba un gran camino por hacer… que hacer todo eso le tomaría la noche entera. Marie suspiró y siendo iluminada por el cilindro, continuó su operación.

(Maple Drive, Casa de los Flynn)

Era el día siguiente… y todos ignorando lo que pasó esa noche, estaban dispuestos a jugar y pasar un día de Verano como cualquier otro.

- ¡Oye Ferb, ya sé que haremos hoy!

Junto con Ferb, estaban Bufford, Baljeet, Gretchen y Addyson. Entonces todos debían decidir que cosa elegirían para hacer ese día de verano en especial.

- ¿Porqué no somos buscadores de tesoros? – propuso Phineas.

- ¿Ahh? – dijo Addyson - ¿De dónde buscaremos nuestro tesoro?

- Pues… iremos al Depósito Municipal de Danville... – respondió Phineas.

- ¿Pero… Isabella…?

- Su madre me dijo que fue a una acampada especial… así que por hoy divirtámonos nosotros solamente… ¿No les parece?

- ¡Ah ya sé! – dijo Gretchen - ¡Vamos al Depósito, buscamos algún tesoro y lo guardamos! Cuando vuelva Isabella ella será la jueza y dictaminará un ganador… ¿Qué opinan?

- ¡Acepto! – dijeron todos en coro - ¡Exploradores del Depósito de Danville, empecemos!

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba el horrendo espectáculo que iban a encontrar… ni Ferb, que reprimió por completo el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Thomas esa noche…

(Depósito de Danville)

- ¿Es eso… todo lo que pasó? – preguntó Addyson.

- Hace un rato estaba cerca de los alrededores… buscando un lugar seguro donde desechar todas las bolsas negras que tengo… - respondió Marie.

La habían encontrado. Marie intentaba deshacerse del cuerpo de Isabella y sus amigos la encontraron… por fortuna, ellos seguían creyendo que era Isabella y aunque revisaran las bolsas, el cuerpo estaba ya irreconocible por los cortes y demás. En las bolsas podían verse a las moscas recorriendo la carne que ya se empezaba a descomponer, de la víctima.

- Pero aún no he encontrado un buen sitio… jejejejeje… - dijo Marie completando la frase.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas.

- ¿Huh?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con nosotros? ¿Por qué no con tu Tropa?

- ¿Con ustedes… hablarlo…?

- ¡Claro! ¡Tú lo dijiste, nosotros somos tus amigos! ¿no? – dijo Phineas y dio un paso adelante – Los amigos estamos para apoyarnos sin dudar en los buenos y malos momentos… ¡Los amigos son como una segunda familia! ¿No crees? Si nos hubieras dicho esto… te hubiéramos podido ayudar… y si lo hubieras dicho… no habrías tenido que haber matado a nadie…

Marie miró con resignación a Phineas por un momento… como estando algo bloqueada. El escenario era casi para sentirse culpable: Marie estaba parada con su vestido negro para el corte en una montaña de chatarra y sus amigos unos pasos más abajo en las faldas de esa montaña, mirándola… como resignados… o como queriendo entender que llevaría a su amiga a cometer un horrendo crimen como ese.

- Bueno… de todos modos está bien… - respondió Marie – Si te hubiera contado de lo que esta suplantadora… que estaba siguiéndome día y noche… dime… ¿Qué habrías hecho por mí?

- Pues yo… eeh…

Por más que intentó dar una respuesta, Phineas no sabía que responder ante la situación que Marie le presentaba.

- ¿Para empezar qué…? – preguntó Marie – No te preocupes… Phineas… no te esfuerces… porque ¿sabes? No había nada que pudiesen hacer para ayudarme… y lo mismo les digo a los demás chicos… nada podían hacer…

- Bueno… nosotros… - dijo Phineas.

- ¿Amigos? **Los amigos son tan sólo las personas con las que pasas momentos divertidos… aún intrascendentes… y cuando las cosas se ponen muy malas… los amigos no siempre están ahí.**

- ¡Eso no es…!

- ¡Las cosas siempre ha sido así! – dijo Marie – Siempre han sido así… incluso antes para mí… donde yo vivía antes… - Marie dejó salir alguna presión que llevaba en ese momento – Antes… de vivir en Danville… era así… y por eso pensé que no debía molestarme en abrir mi corazón a los demás… porque al fin y al cabo… nadie podía ayudarme… es que es imposible…

- ¿¡Por qué…?

- ¿Eh? – dijo Marie.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Main Theme' del OST de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni anime)

- ¿Por qué no me crees…? – dijo Phineas derramando lágrimas…

- Hermano… - dijo Ferb al ver la reacción de Phineas.

- Es cierto… aunque nos hubieses contado… es cierto que no hubiéramos podido brindarte la mejor opción… pero… aún así… ¡Estoy seguro de qué hubiéramos podido hacer algo mejor para tu futuro! ¡Estoy seguro!

- ¿Un futuro mejor que el de ahora? Eso no existe… ¿Estoy maldecida, no lo sabías?

- Este… éste de aquí… es el mejor futuro…

Phineas mordía sus dientes de la impotencia… no podía soportar oír a "Isabella" hablando así.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA! – gritó Phineas - ¡Lo digo porque es evidente que desde que eso pasó has estado llorando!

- ¿¡Qué? – dijo Marie burlándose - ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo me he echado a llorar? Yo no soy una cobarde… ninguna miedosa… ¿Llorar yo? ¡Jajajajaaa!

- ¡Ahora mismo! – respondió Phineas – Has estado llorando todo el rato… ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Lo que has hecho… - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas él – Es… espantoso… ¡Idiota! Pero… como tu amigo soy capaz de entender porqué lo has hecho… aceptaré… que no hay otra salida posible… y que esto era lo que debías hacer después de haber sufrido todo este tiempo… y por eso… yo quiero tratar de entenderte… Isabella… porque los únicos que sabemos lo que hay en esas bolsas… somos nosotros… y si lo mantenemos en secreto… esto no llegará a más… ¡No te preocupes, Isabella!

Phineas en ese momento dio una serie de pasos y subió hacia donde estaba Isabella. Los demás también lo hicieron y formaron una ronda… dejando a Marie en el medio de la misma. Phineas extendió su mano…

- ¡Isabella! ¡Vamos!

Ferb puso su mano sobre la de Phineas… y así mismo Bufford.

- ¿Bufford? – preguntó Marie.

- Los bravucones seguimos un código… y entre él indica que debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos, sea lo que sea que hiciesen… - respondió el chico.

Baljeet puso su mano también.

- ¡Baljeet! – exclamó Phineas.

- Aunque extrañe en parte mi país de origen… aquí he encontrado algo mucho mejor… la verdadera amistad… a mis compañeros… y esto se lo debo… a la Familia de Amigos que tengo…

- ¿Familia de Amigos? – dijo Phineas - ¡Es la mejor forma de expresarlo!

Addyson y Gretchen pusieron sus manos.

- Sabemos… que como miembros de la Tropa… es una vergüenza el no habernos percatado de lo que te pasaba Isabella… quisiera que nos perdonases por eso… por no saberlo… y nosotras… te perdonamos… por no decírnoslo… porque aún no merecíamos que nos abrieras tu corazón… ¿verdad? Pero es nuestra culpa… por incompetentes… y por eso no te culpo para nada…

Marie y su dureza se empezaron a quebrar. Esa clase de amigos… amigos que te cubren todo, que entienden que la amistad está por encima de cualquier estúpida regla moral… de cualquier prejuicio tonto que se pueda decir… por encima de reglas, de Tropas, de Scouts… por encima de todo… esa clase de amigos quizo tener Marie en Danville en el futuro… y no podía decirlo, pero sabía que sus nuevos amigos entendían todo… entendían que si cometió ese crimen, fue porque en el fondo sentía que no había otra salida… y el hecho que la apoyen y que no la culpen o la responsabilicen… eso la hacía muy feliz…

- Pero yo soy una asesina… - dijo Marie – Y guardar el secreto será una gran carga…

- ¡Esto no es un sueño o una ilusión! – dijo Phineas - ¡No es tarde para guardar el secreto! Todavía tienes una salida… ¡Isabella! ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Marie no sabía si aceptar darles a sus amigos esa carga… pero en ese momento Phineas tomó su trémula mano y la puso encima del grupo, sellando así la promesa.

Y Marie ya no soportó mas… ver que la Isabella que ella mató… tenía tan buenos amigos… amigos… tan comprometidos… que no importaba lo que hicieras… darían todo para ayudarte, para salvarte… y su corazón duro se quebró. Y empezó a llorar fuertemente, para desahogar ese dolor. Y es que las lágrimas ya no eran una señal de debilidad… eran la señal de cuanto quería a todo ese grupo por lo que hizo… esas lágrimas eran mensajeras… de esperanza…

Y una vez sellado ese pacto, esos amigos… esos camaradas… decidieron ayudar a su amiga, a "Isabella", a esconder ese cuerpo que ella mató. Entre todos, buscaron madera y construyeron… muy al estilo de Phineas y Ferb… una especie de carreta, donde pusieron todas las partes del cuerpo… y taparon con una tela negra… para luego llevarla por todo el depósito… hasta el río… donde... con alguna dificultad cruzaron… para internarse en el Bosque de Danville.

Y siguieron caminando… recorriendo todo el bosque… hasta encontrar una cueva… donde Phineas y Ferb empujaron la carreta, que cayó dentro de un gran agujero… el cual cubrieron con tierra, para tapar todo rastro de que ahí se encontraba un cuerpo.

- Lo hemos hecho… - dijo Phineas – Porque eres nuestra amiga… por eso…

Y una vez hecho eso, todos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa… aunque Marie se quedó parada mirando la cueva de lejos, en su retorno.

- ¡Oye, Isabella! – llamó Phineas

- Oh… perdona… - dijo Marie girándose.

- Isabella… vé a casa y descansa un poco.

- Claro… gracias Phineas… eso haré yo…

- Isabella… - le llamó Addyson – No debes martirizarte por todo esto…

- Jejeje… ha pasado tal como ustedes decían…

- ¿A qué te refieres, Isabella? - preguntó Phineas.

- Al final, no pude engañarme a mi misma – respondió Marie – Me pregunté: "¿Cómo justifico lo que ha pasado aquí?" Aunque… en el fondo mi corazón se asustó de haber hecho algo tan horrible… el haber llegado tan lejos… y que ustedes chicos… me hayan ayudado… es impagable… porque… si me hubieran abandonando… y yo hubiera tenido que hacerlo todo yo sola... quizá no hubiese podido soportar una carga tan pesada… una cruz tan espantosa como esta…

(Maple Drive, Danville)

Ya en la ciudad… "Isabella" se despidió del grupo y decidió irse a su casa. El grupo de amigos… estaba ahí mirándola… hasta que uno tomó la palabra:

- Bueno… apartir de mañana… creo que todos deberíamos olvidar todo lo que ocurrió hoy… - dijo Addyson - ¿Qué dicen todos?

- Sí… será lo mejor – dijo Phineas.

- Es el mejor favor que le podemos hacer a Isabella – respondió Baljeet.

- Si nosotros podemos olvidarlo… ella también será capaz… con el tiempo… olvidar todo esto… y volver a ser un grupo de amigos… - dijo Bufford.

- Es difícil saber si ese día llegará o no… pero por Isabella… todos debemos intentar – dijo Phineas.

(1 día después)

Marie venía corriendo hacia la casa de los Flynn. Ya había reprimido en su memoria los recuerdos tanto de ese día… y se había olvidado de Thomas… porque en realidad, lo que le daba ese chico no era nada en comparación con su nuevo grupo de amigos.

- ¡Chicos!

- ¡Llegas justo a tiempo Isabella! ¡Ya tenemos planeado lo que haremos hoy…! – dijo Phineas.

- Lo siento… jejeje… es que demoré…

Cuando ese grupo se dedicó a empezar a construir su próximo proyecto, un auto se estacionó cerca de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher: El detective David… mirando por su espejo a Marie… y sonriendo confiadamente… como con malicia…


	28. Arco de la Expiación P XV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XXVII**

(2 días después)

A pesar que Marie ya tenía la conciencia algo traquila sobre el tema de Isabella… el tema de Oyashiro-sama le seguía preocupando. ¿Acaso la BSA planeaba un ataque a gran escala? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué…? ¿Y que había con el Epílogo del Archivo 34? Lo había leído… porque no acabó de leerlo, y el resultado era bastante traumático… su mente no podía procesarlo por completo.

(Depósito de Danville)

Ferb se había ido por su cuenta al depósito. Luego de la promesa de amigos con "Isabella", el no podía pedir a su hermano que le ayudase en lo mismo… la muerte de Thomas sería una cruz que él mismo tendría que cargar… porque no ayudó en nada con Vanessa… la mujer andaba preocupada, creyendo que el chico se murió. Aunque por un lado nadie sospechaba de su muerte… Ferb tenía miedo que alguien encontrase el cadáver.

Así que decidió ir a buscarlo… en el Depósito una vez más… en el Frigo Bar donde lo escondió. A estas alturas seguro el cuerpo ya hedía… por lo que tenía que darse prisa.

Ferb se acercó al Frigo Bar… y tuvo miedo al inicio de abrirlo… pero logró dominarse… y cuando lo abrió… se dio la gran sorpresa… no había ningún cadáver.

¡Eso era imposible! Ferb lo recordaba… lo mató… con un machete… a Thomas. ¿Y dónde estaba el cuerpo? ¿Dónde? Era imposible… nadie salvo él sabían algo sobre ese cuerpo. Aunque por un lado… supo que había la posibilidad que esté en las bolsas que enterraron con Isabella. Después de todo, nadie vio que había exactamente en ellas.

Así que tomó su celular y le marcó a Isabella… tenía que confirmarlo:

- ¿Aló? – dijo Marie.

- Hola… Isabella… soy yo Ferb…

- ¡Ferb! ¿Te pasa algo?

- Yo… tengo que confesarte algo… por favor… entiéndeme…

- ¿Qué sucede Ferb?

- Tú… te deshiciste… de esa impostora… que te seguía… ¿verdad?

- Si… - dijo Marie intranquila - ¿Qué con eso…?

- Yo… también… me deshice… de un tipo que me violentó – mintió Ferb – Y… lo escondí… en el mismo Depósito…

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando Ferb? – gritó Marie sorprendida.

- Un tipo… llamado… Thomas… que… intentó atacarme… y yo… lo escondí… en el Depósito… pero su cuerpo… ya no estaba… cuando lo fui a ver hoy…

Al oír eso… Marie entró en shock. ¿Ferb había sido el que mató a Thomas? Ella sabía que estaba desaparecido… pero nunca creyó que estaba muerto… y que el hermano de Phines lo había matado. En ese momento perdió todo atisbo de amistad que tenía hacia esos amigos… sólo bastó la palabra de un hombre de acción para destruirlo todo una vez más…

- Por favor… Isabella… dime que tú…

Marie colgó el teléfono, mordiéndose los dientes de la rabia. ¡La habían traicionado! Ferb Fletcher la traicionó. ¿Y si eso era una estrategia para canjear su condena por lo de Thomas, por el crimen de Isabella? Inclusive algo peor pasó por su mente…

- Es decir que… las hipótesis de Victoria y ese epílogo… eran ciertas…

Marie tomó el celular de Isabella y lo apagó. Así mismo, abrió una maleta que tenía en su habitación y empezó a guardar cosas, entre ellas la Libreta de Victoria.

- Jamás perderé… no ante esos traidores… nunca lo haré…

(Casa de los Flynn – 8:00 PM)

Una patrulla estaba estacionada frente a la casa de los Flynn y otra cerca de la de los García-Shapiro. Algo grave había ocurrido…

- ¿Cuáles fueron las circunstancias del hecho? – preguntó un oficial.

- Venía de hacer unas compras… y… encontré mi caja de ahorros totalmente vacía… y subí al cuarto de Isabella… y habían desaparecido varias de sus pertenencias… - dijo la madre de Isabella apunto de llorar – Mi niña… es decir… ¡Se ha fugado! O… ¿Acaso es que… la han raptado?

- Sra. García-Shapiro… la policía de Danville hará todo lo posible para esclarecer este hecho…

Por otro lado en la casa de los Flynn.

- ¿Qué sabes de Isabella? – dijo David – Tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos… ¿Te dijo algo de desaparecer o algo por el estilo?

- No… - dijo Phineas – Nunca me dijo nada…

- Oficial… ¿Es necesario que siga interrogando a nuestro hijo? – preguntó Linda Flynn.

- Sólo intentamos esclarecer el hecho sucedido…

- Pero si dice que no sabe nada… - dijo Lawrence – Por favor, déjelo en paz…

- Si llegan a saber algo, llamen a la Estación de Policía.

- Lo haremos… pero por favor… no con los niños… - respondió Linda.

- Lo comprendo… - dijo David marchándose.

Una vez que se marchó David, los padres miraron a Phineas:

- Esto no es tu culpa… - dijo Linda – Verás como la encontraran…

- Ahora ve a descansar… - dijo Lawrence – Ferb debe sentirse solo…

- Claro… - dijo Phineas.

Phines subió a su cuarto lentamente, pero en cuanto llegó puso seguro a su puerta. En el cuarto, estaba Ferb… pero metido en la cabina telefónica que tenían.

- ¿¡Ferb? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Phineas.

- Phineas… ella escapó… porque… los están buscando… los cadáveres…

- ¿Ah? ¿Ferb…?

- No debemos decirle nada a la policía… ella me llamó… diciéndome… que sospechaba de que la perseguían… - mintió Ferb.

Phineas se asustó al oír eso… ¿Acaso era la BSA quien iba a por ella?

- Ferb… quédate aquí… - dijo Phineas – No dejes que nadie entre… iré a buscar… a Isabella… creo saber donde se puede encontrar…

- Hermano… - dijo Ferb asustado – Por favor… ten cuidado…

- Lo haré… esto no acaba hasta que encuentre a nuestra amiga…

- Claro… por favor encuéntrala… - dijo Ferb.

Diciendo esto, Phineas, que se había cambiado en el momento, se descolgó con una soga que tenía de la ventana de su cuarto y se escabulló por el patio de atrás. Ferb por su parte, se quedó en su cuarto… sintiendo la culpa… porque era cosa suya… si no hubiera abierto la boca con respecto a que él mató a Thomas… Isabella tal vez no se hubiera fugado… y es que era de esperarse, de que a más crímenes, más posibilidades que se oculten más.

- Sólo espero… - pensó Ferb – Que los chicos puedan… perdonarme por todo… tal como con Isabella… y poder… volver a las épocas felices… soy un idiota… porque… pensé que haciendo lo que hice pude arreglar algo… y ahora mi hermano… está…

Ferb empezó a derramar lágrimas por la culpa.

- Hermano… Phineas… por favor… haz lo que yo no puedo…

**XVIII**

(Depósito de Danville – 10:00 PM)

Marie estaba en la carcasa de un vehículo abandonado en el depósito. No llevaba una linterna, por lo que se confundía entre la oscuridad… sólo por luz podía ver la luna que entraba por las ventanas de ese vehículo. Estaba confiada… nadie sabía que a la otra Isabella le gustaba venir por el Depósito… así que no confirmarían en ese lugar.

Hasta que oyó unos pasos…

- ¿Oye… es cierto eso?

- Sip… dicen que una chica se escapó de su casa… y la familia ha ofertado una recompensa…

- ¿Tu crees que si la encontramos podremos reclamarla? Nos hace mucha falta…

- ¿Pero estará por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Yo que sé… solo he venido a reciclar cosas…

Marie entendió que esos dos eran recicladores. Si bien no eran peligrosos, porque podía neutralizarlos rápidamente… podrían dar información de su paradero. Así que se escondió por debajo de los asientos del vehículo, para confundirse con el negro de la noche…

- ¿Ves algo por ahí?

- No nada…

- Vámonos… esto es perder el tiempo…

- ¡Espera! – dijo el otro - ¿Y si lo que dijo el canillita era verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Que Isabella está en el Lago Barbafea…

- ¡Eso es! Eso es una mejor opción que este muladar… ¡Vamos!

Marie podía oír todo lo que decían. ¿Estaba en el Lago Barbafea? ¿Pero quién…?

- ¿Estoy en el Lago… Barbafea…? Eso… es imposible…

Marie tomó la libreta de Victoria.

- Creí que era una locura… pero ahora sé que es verdad… y ahora no perderé… auuch…

Marie empezó a rascarse en el cuello… que estaba rojo y lacerado por los violentos rascados que se impuso… hasta que algo la llenó de terror…

Sangre… en sus uñas… empezó a ver sangre… y algo más… gusanos… gusanos que se movían vivamente entre sus heridas, cayendo entre sus brazos y piernas… eso era… la confirmación de los parásitos que según la Libreta, roían las entrañas y si los sacabas con rascaduras, se volvían a meter dentro de las heridas.

- ¡Eeeeeekkkkkk! Esto es…

En ese momento sintió una especie de ruido… como si estuvieran llamándole… aunque nadie supiera que estaba ahí.

- ¡Isabella! ¿Estás ahí?

Marie guardó silencio, hasta que al intentar salirse vio el rostro de Phineas con una linterna.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó ella asustada.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Estás viva!

- ¿Así que esta vez es Phineas, verdad? Este lugar ya no es seguro, por lo que pensaba en irme hacia otra parte… - dijo al recoger su machete – Tampoco quiero que sepas a donde voy… así que por favor… no me sigas…

- ¡Isabella! ¿¡Tu cuello… está lleno de sangre?

Phineas notó las heridas en el cuello de Marie. No notó los gusanos en sí…

- Ahh… eso… no es nada… - dijo ella - ¿Sabes algo? Hoy recibí una llamada de tu hermanito… y me dijo algo preocupante… - empezó Marie - ¡Que los cadáveres ya no están!

- Bueno… pero Ferb…

- ¡Ha sido ese peliverde! ¿verdad?

- ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece, Ferb nunca…!

- Ferb me ha traicionado… lo sé…

- ¡No! – dijo Phineas - ¡Yo sé que nunca te traicionaría!

Marie mordió sus labios de rabia. No era por la traición… lo odiaba por matar a Thomas. Pero… no podía decirle eso a nadie. Así que siguió la farza…

- ¿Porqué… te pones de su parte…?

- Si los cadáveres no están… es porque Ferb los pudo desaparecer de otro modo…

- ¡YO LO SABÍA! – gritó ella.

- Pero… si lo hizo… fue para protegerte… así que por favor…

- ¡Jejejejejee! Eso es obviamente una sarta de mentiras que te inventaste ahora…

- Isabella… debes confiar… Ferb es nuestro…

- Ya tuve suficiente… así que te contaré la verdad… todo lo que no sabes y está pasando…

- ¿La verdad?

- Esos parásitos de los que te hablé… **son alienígenas…**

- ¿¡Alienígenas? ¿Como Meap…?

- Infectando un cuerpo son capaces de adueñarse de él… aunque sin embargo… el cuerpo tiene la resistencia para luchar contra ese control… y cuando eso ocurren… los eliminan… y les sacan un clon… y sacaron un clon de Ferb… y sacaron un clon mío… pero lucharé… y al traidor de Ferb… jamás le perdonaré… jamás…

Y mientras decía esto, se rascaba el cuello, con más gusanos cayendo.

- ¡Detente ya, Isabella! ¡Esto nada tiene que ver con Alienígenas! ¡Confía en nosotros, en tus amigos… en Ferb!

- Cállate… cállate… - dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Nosotros hicimos una promesa de amigos! ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Cállate… cállate…

- ¡Isabella!

- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! ¡QUE TE CAL…!

Y sin decir más, se dejó caer con el machete a un lado, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza como sintiendo un gran dolor…

- ¿¡Isabella? ¿Estás bien…?

Phineas se acercó a Marie para tocarla, pero respondió con un bofetón a la mano de Phineas.

- ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo…? – dijo en una voz algo débil.

- Claro…

- ¿Los amigos no se esconden secretos, verdad?

- Claro que no… los amigos no nos escondemos nada…

- Eso es mentira… - respondió Marie.

- Yo jamás te mentiría… - dijo Phineas.

- ¡JODIDO MENTIROSOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MENTIRAAAAAAAAAA! – dijo Marie para luego empezar a reír dementemente - ¡AHAHAHAHAAHAHA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia…?

Marie se rio mucho… hasta que se quedó arrodillada, como cansándose de tanto reír.

- Phineas… yo lo sé todo… sé lo que hiciste antes de Perry…

- ¿Eh?

- Hice que lo investigaran… la Tropa… y yo personalmente… - dijo mientras se incorporaba – Menudo personaje estabas hecho antes de conocerte…

Phineas se heló… no… no podían… abrir viejas heridas… que él se encargó con una actitud alegre de intentar olvidar… no… eso no… podía ser…

- ¿Isa…bella…?

- ¿Fue cierto que mataste a tu perro de hambre? No puedo creer que alguien tan descuidado e idiota viva junto a mí…

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Noo! ¡Fue un error! ¡Fue sólo un error! ¡Eso fue…! Una coincidencia…

- ¿Qué cosa fue una coincidencia? Además… lo que hiciste antes de Ferb… inventaste… una pistola de balines… y con ella cometiste varias agresiones a niños… disparándoles con esa pistola en la espalda… durante un tiempo produjiste un estado de confusión en general… y todos los niños debían ir a sus casas en grupos… ¿Dime que tiene de divertido algo tan rastrero como atacar a niños pequeños? Y sobre el campamento… te fuiste… sin dejarle ni un plato de comida al perro… o eso fue lo que dijo el Informe de Autopsia. Porque claro… ¡Los planes de verano son más importantes que estúpidos animales! ¿verdad, Phineas?

- Te equivocas… yo…

- ¿Al final lo seguías haciendo porque te gustaba, no? Pero no pudiste con la culpa y lo confesaste todo a tus padres… ¿Mola la ley de menores, no? Porque al fin y al cabo, prohíbe que se difunda el nombre del culpable… y como tu madre era una de esas vendidas a la música… pagó una gran cantidad de dinero en un acuerdo extrajudicial. Así que te fuiste sin ninguna consecuencia… y cuando todo se calmó… se olvidaron de ti, se te ocurrió esto del verano y todo fue sobre ruedas… ¡Qué bien viven ustedes, los chicos ricos!

- Te equivocas… a Bucky yo no…

- ¿Porqué lo mantuviste en secreto todo este tiempo?

- Lo siento… lo siento…

- Pensé que los amigos no se escondían secretos… ¿A que no?

- Lo siento… es que…

- ¡Alguien de tu calaña, es todo lo que sea, menos un amigo!

Phineas se dejó caer y empezó a llorar al escuchar esas duras palabras de "Isabella". Por otro lado, Marie se levantó y tomando el machete se retiró saliendo raudamente de ahí… siguiendo el rascado de sus heridas…

El llanto de Phineas resonó en todo el lugar… por el peso que ocultaba.

(Maple Drive, Casa de los Flynn)

- Ya veo… - dijo Baljeet – Así que antes de conocer a Ferb… eso pasó…

Phineas había decidido contar su oscuro pasado a todos sus amigos. Si perdió la amistad de Isabella por ocultarle secretos, no quería que eso pasase ahora… con estos amigos.

- Siento ocultárselos hasta hoy…

- ¿Pero… porqué te decidiste a contarlo? – preguntó Ferb.

- Yo… he aprendido que ocultarse cosas es algo que no se puede hacer entre amigos…

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciéramos al saberlo?

- Nada… sólo que guardarse secretos es…

- ¿Algo que no quieras hacer…? – dijo Baljeet – Yo pienso que hay ciertas cosas dolorosas y tristes que no queremos recordar o hablar de ellos… pero… creo que hay cosas que debes contar y otras que no… siempre ha sido así. Y ahora siendo el tipo maravilloso que eres… ¿Porqué te avergüenzas? El pasado… ya pasó… nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos…

- Chicos… yo… - dijo Phineas llorando.

En ese momento Phineas sintió un dolor de cabeza, y una especie de recuerdo invadió su mente.

(Nota del Autor: El flashback es del Arco del Ornitorrinco perdido)

- ¡Yo no sé nada de lo que pasó! ¡Pensé que los amigos no se escondían nada! ¡POR ESO NO SON MIS AMIGOS!

- Phineas… lo lamento… - replicó Isabella.

- ¡Lárguense… lárguense! ¡¿Porqué me ocultaron lo de Louis?

El recuerdo cambió a la escena donde creyó que lo inyectarían con una jeringa. Y en ese recuerdo vio la verdad… de todo:

- Te vamos a pintar la cara… - dijo Isabella – Como una inyección de vergüenza… - dijo Isabella mientras tomaba un plumón negro.

- Nooo… suélteme… - dijo Phineas que a sus ojos veía una jeringa.

- Phineas… jugaremos… con el ornitorrinco…

Y en ese momento, enloqueció… tomado la llave inglesa… y destrozando la cabeza de Perry de un solo golpe, salpicando la sangre por doquier… empujó a Isabella a un lado y alzó la llave para darle el golpe final…

- Phineas… por favor créeeme…

Pero Phineas era preso de la paranoia y simplemente con la llave inglesa, destrozó ese rostro de un solo golpe…

Y en ese momento, Phineas logró salir del recuerdo tan espantoso que vió.

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHWWWW! ¿Qué es lo que hice…?

- ¡Phineas! – gritaron todos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice…? Maté a Isabella… y a Perry…

- ¿Dónde te acuerdas eso? – preguntó Bufford.

- No fue aquí… fue en otro mundo… siento que fue en otro mundo… donde todos querían ser mis amigos… y yo… los rechazaba a todos… pero al final… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de verdad! Perdóname Perry… perdóname… Isabella…

El Ornitorrinco que aparentemente no pensaba lo había oído todo… y supo que tal vez se acercaba el final de tanta tragedia.

- Yo te perdono Phineas… - pensó Perry – Porque al fin eres consciente del pecado cometido… y cuando todos lo sepamos… saldremos de este laberinto interminable de desgracia…

En ese momento, de la nada, Phineas se paró y fue buscando a Perry y lo tomó y lo abrazó ante la atónita mirada de todos:

- Lo siento… prometo… no volver a desconfiar de un amigo… jamás… nunca más…

- Eres un buen chico – pensó Perry – No puedo decirte nada… no puedo hablar ahora… pero verte luchar… verte decidido a reconocer tus errores me hace que soporte estos mundos efímeros… no importa cuantas veces tengamos que morir… no me rendiré…

Todos en el patio se conmovieron por esa escena. Lo interpretaron como que Phineas buscaba fuerzas en Perry… aunque la verdad… era mucho mayor…

(Estación de Policía de Danville)

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿TODO ESTO HA SIDO PARA ESO?

David estaba muy agitado y furioso. Habían llegado los informes de las cosas requisitoriadas en la casa de la Dra. Victoria.

- Esas son los verdaderos contenidos de las Libretas de Victoria Watterson, subtituladas como el Archivo 34, encontradas en su Departamento.

- ¿No hay gato encerrado ni nada? Un correo anónimo me alertó de de que había una conspiración entre la BSA para resucitar a Oyashiro-sama. Y que las pruebas estaban en las libretas de Victoria Watterson… ¿Pero esto…?

Fácil es saber que ese correo anónimo fue enviado por Marie, ya que era imposible contactarse directamente con la policía.

- Detective… - dijo uno de los policías – Estas libretas sólo dicen estupidces. Aquí dice que: _**"La invasión de los diabólicos espíritus se debe a que los asteroides Nibirú que pertenecen al Reino de los Demonios han colisionado con la capa de energía de la Madre Gaia"**_ Estos no son más que escritos de ocultismo… ¿Es que quiere usar esto como prueba?

- Pues este de aquí… - dijo David – Dice que los seres que salen de los polos y las montañas vienen de una civilización escondida bajo las entrañas de la tierra que realizan sus pecados y actos impuros aquí, como un rito de iniciación a sus sociedades…

- Detective… ¿Cómo seguiremos la Investigación cuando sabemos que los reportes de Victoria Watterson no son más que un fraude?… nos han engañado… y nos lo hemos creído.

- ¡Cancelen la maldita investigación! No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo tras artículos de conspiraciones escritos por idiotas crédulos… ¡Estoy seguro que si hay otra libreta tendrá las mismas o peores idioteces puestas!

David dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo pisoteó. Quien sea que haya matado a Victoria dejó esas libretas, que ahora se sabían estaban llenas de mentiras y tergiversaciones. Y si alguien ocultaba un crimen… ahora en toda esa confusión tenía tendido un puente de plata para poder escapar de la Justicia. David todavía no sabía como pudo hacer caso a ese e-mail anónimo…

Lo peor de todo… es que una inestable Marie tenía una de esas libretas, que hablaba básicamente de una película de conspiraciones entre los Aliens, la BSA y la Tropa. Una gran tragedia se aproximaba a Danville… pero nadie tenía ni idea, porque nadie tenía idea de que era esa última libreta ni de su contenido.


	29. Arco de la Expiación P XVI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**XXIX**

(2 días después – Biblioteca de Danville)

La Biblioteca estaba llena de exploradoras y de los chicos. Era cierto… extrañaban a Isabella, pero nadie podía haberle seguido la pista en esos días… por lo que esperaron que se mantuviese bien. Después de todo, era una celebración por el Aniversario de la Fundación de la Tropa. En eso, dos exploradoras recién nombradas salieron por un lado de la sala donde era el Aniversario.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritaron las novatas.

Ese grito alertó a todos los presentes en la sala… Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Bufford y las demás exploradoras giraron a ver el terrible espectáculo.

- Chicos… levántense, levántense… saluden a su Líder de Tropa…

Marie estaba en la entrada de la sala, con el gran machete puesto sobre el cuello de la novata que derramaba lágrimas de terror por su vida.

- Por favor pónganse en el centro de la sala.

- ¡Isabella!

- ¿No me han oído? Les dije que se pongan en el medio…

"Isabella" entró con el machete y caminando con su rehén hacia la mesa principal donde se supone la líder daría su discurso.

- Gretchen… a ti te harán caso… diles que se pongan todos en el centro…

De pronto todas las risas de la sala se transformaron en llantos y peticiones de piedad. Nadie se movía todavía por el tema de que temían por su vida al ver ese machete tan grante y que podía cegar la vida de cualquiera de ellos en ese mismo instante.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas - ¿Tú…?

"Isabella" molesta porque nadie respondía sus órdenes, tomó el machete y golpeó violentamente la mesa del discurso, que se abrió en un solo momento en dos mitades.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHWHWWW! – gritaron en coro todos del miedo.

- ¡Escuchen! ¡Hagan lo que les digo y todos saldrán vivos! ¿Han entendido?

- Lo que digas Isabella… lo que tú digas… - dijeron varios.

- Escuchen todos… - dijo Marie – Hoy todos ustedes son mis rehenes… más les vale que no me hagan enojar… y todos vivirán si cooperan… ¿comprendieron?

(Exteriores de la Biblioteca de Danville)

"_**Hoy alrededor de las 2:35 PM, en la Biblioteca Pública de Danville… la reunión para la celebración del Aniversario de la Tropa Local de Exploradoras. A todo el personal policial, trasladarse al lugar de los hechos… repito… trasladarse…"**_

El sonido de ese mensaje que se repetía en las radios de las patrullas y el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas que rodeaban el lugar, hacía ver que había ocurrido algo notable. No era para menos… era secuestrar y tomar de rehenes la Reunión de Aniversario de Tropa. Era el colmo…

Entre las patrullas se podía ver al Inspector Rudolf y al Detective David, que tal vez eran los que más conocían la zona… y el posible caso.

- No sabemos si hay alguien más implicado que Isabella García-Shapiro – dijo el Inspector David hablando por el intercomunicador – Nuestras teorías apuntan a una venganza… aunque dado que ha corrido las cortinas no podemos ver nada más… y los equipos de Alta Tecnología son de jurisdicción del FBI… no podemos hacer mucho así…

- ¿Qué ha sido de los vigilantes? – dijo Rudolf.

- Isabella atacó en los 10 minutos del cambio de guardia. Llegaron tarde, cuando bloqueó todo el edificio… esa chica si que es hábil…

- ¡Detective David! – llamó un policía - ¡La secuestradora ha llamado al número de la patrulla!

David se dirigió hacia la patrulla y contestó el teléfono:

- Hola, soy el Detective David.

- ¿Hola? Soy Isabella… ¿Es el Detective David?

- Hola… hola… si soy yo…

- ¿Se acuerda del e-mail anónimo que llegó a su bandeja?

- Ah… con que tú eres la de lo de la BSA…

- ¿Aún cree en mi versión, no?

"Isabella" hablaba con su celular mientras paseaba por el lugar, donde todos habían sido amarrados con unas sogas y/o bandas de las demás exploradoras, neutralizados por así decirlo… salvo Phineas que estaba con las manos sobre la nuca puesto cerca de una pared, mirando como todo se daba en ese secuestro.

- Claro… hay una gran posibilidad de que la BSA esté detrás de todo esto…

- Phineas tampoco se lo creyó… al comienzo… pero ahora ya está de mi parte…

- Ya veo… en ese caso solo saludar a Phineas, nuestro nuevo aliado… ¿Podría hablarle…?

David no creía que Isabella le diera esa oportunidad… pero entonces…

- Claro… - dijo "Isabella".

- ¿Diga? – dijo Phineas cuando se le entregó el teléfono celular – Soy Phineas…

- Holaaa… soy el Detective David de la Policía de Danville. Phineas… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

- Ella… está paseándose por los rehenes, que están todos amarrados de pies y brazos…

- Phineas, a lo que te voy a preguntar responde con un "Si" y un "No". ¿Sabes que se propone Isabella con todo esto?

- No…

- ¿Te han amenazado y estás jugando limpio para no perder la vida?

- Sí…

- ¿Todo esto es cosa de Isabella?

- Sí…

En ese momento "Isabella" tomó el celular de Phineas y lo volvió a usar ella.

- ¿Ves… Phineas es mi aliado? Ahora te toca hablar a ti, David. Te daré una oferta… quiero que abras una investigación a la BSA por todo esto… por lo qu quiero un buen laboratorio para analizar los parásitos…

- Bueno… podré hacer unas solicitudes al FBI y cuando ellos…

- ¡DEMASIADO LENTO! ¿¡PORQUÉ TE TOMAS TODO ESTO A LA LIGERA?

- Isabella… si no tengo pruebas… no puedo movilizar a la gente como me gustaría…

- ¿Pruebas? Ahh… no te preocupes… te daré la Libreta de Victoria… todavía la tengo en mi poder… y con eso creo que podrás convencer al FBI enseguida…

"Isabella" seguía rascándose con las manos el cuello… y gusanos… decenas de ellos salían de sus heridas, cayendo y escurriéndose por todo el piso…

- ¿Te parece si paso a buscarla…? – dijo David.

- No… - respondió Isabella – Mandaré a Phineas con la libreta…

Y diciendo eso colgó el celular. Luego tomó la libreta que tenía en un lado de su bolsillo…

- Phineas… levántante… ve afuera y entrégale la libreta a David… más te vale que no te entretengas en charlas innecesarias…

Phineas se levantó, recibió la Libreta de manos de Marie y salió lentamente hacia la calle, donde lo esperaba David con una escolta.

- Soy el Inspector David, de la Policía de Danville.

- Lo lamento… Isabella me dijo que no entre en charla innecesaria...

Y diciendo eso, el pelirrojo entregó a David la Libreta de Victoria.

- Entendido… - dijo David recibiendo la Libreta y cuando Phineas alargó la mano, le entregó una bolsita de color negro – No te preocupes… Isabella no nos ve… léelo antes de volver…

Phineas simplemente agradeció, inclinando la cabeza y decidió volver a la Biblioteca. En la entrada, donde no podía verla Isabella, tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Encontró una nota, un auricular y una especie de spray de color gris. Phineas leyó la nota:

"_**Si te pones el auricular, podremos hablar contigo… el alcance del spray de autodefensa es de 1 metro… pero asegúrate de echárselo a la cara…"**_

Phineas guardó ambas cosas en su bolsillo y decidió regresar a la sala… donde se oían llantos. El pelirrojo entró rápidamente, para ver que "Isabella" estaba echando gasolina por todo el ambiente, ante los llantos de todos los rehenes.

- ¡Isabella! ¿¡Qué es esto?

- Estoy echando gasolina… genio… - dijo Marie.

- ¿¡Esto va en serio? ¡Isabella!

- Es un plan de emergencia… por si todo me sale mal…

- Pero oye… la gasolina… - dijo Phineas.

En la patrulla se podía oír lo que gritaban Phineas e Isabella en el auricular.

- ¿¡Gasolina? – gritó David.

- Si la gasolina entra en contacto con fuego… habrá una gran explosión… la Biblioteca entera volará en pedazos… - dijo Rudolf.

- ¡Detective! – dijo otro policía llegando - ¡Hemos encontrado algo… una nota que parece que es de la secuestradora!

David tomó la nota que le alargó el otro agente y empezó a leer:

"Es muy probable que me acabe cortando el cuello esta noche… y por eso, las 7 PM será la hora límite para las negociaciones… y en caso de que el FBI no esté investigando el tema de Oyashiro-sama para ese entonces… prenderé fuego a la Biblioteca y mataré a todos los rehenes…

De todos modos esa no será la única forma de volar el lugar… también he preparado, con ayuda de un temporizador de cocina, una sencilla bomba… que como es normal se activará a las 7 PM. Por favor apresuren el contacto con el FBI si no quieren víctimas…

De Isabella… a mi aliado… el Detective David"

- ¡Mierda! – dijo David arrugando la nota - ¡Ni en mil años seré el aliado de esa demente! ¡Llamen al SWAT, que le revienten la cabeza de una jodida vez!

Por otro lado, en la Biblioteca, el terror se apoderaba de los asistentes…

- ¡DETENTEEEE! ¡ISABELLLAAAA! – gritaban todos.

"Isabella" estaba golpeando la cabeza de un Ferb amarrado y rendido, con el lado romo del machete. No lo cortaba, pero obviamente lo haría sangrar por las repetidas contusiones que lo sometía. Marie tomó el pelo de Ferb y lo alzó, para humilarlo y darle más dolor y seguir golpeando su frente con el lado romo del machete.

- ¡Detente, Isabella!

- ¡Me prometiste que no te saldrías de esa pared, Phineas! Regrésate… - dijo Marie mirándolo con rabia – Jamás perdonaré a Ferb por traicionarme y haber hecho lo que hizo…

Marie golpeó con el lado romo, la frente de Ferb una vez más… y aunque no decía nada, porque estaba inconsciente por el dolor… la sangre empezó a brotar…

- ¡Y yo que confiaba en ti! ¡Y yo que confiaba en ti!

Los golpes siguieron… una… dos… tres… cuatro veces, mientras el piso se llenaba de sangre producto de los hematomas que esos repetidos golpes le producían a Ferb. El chico ya estaba inconsciente…

- ¡Déjalo, Isabella! ¡Detente! ¡El es mi hermano! – dijo Phineas interponiéndose.

- ¡Ni te acerques! – gritó Marie tomando el machete y blandiéndolo – Si te acercas un poco más… - dijo tomando un mechero – Encenderé el mechero…

El llanto y el grito de todos al ver la violenta escena de Ferb siendo golpeado y la idea de que podrían volar por los aires al usar Marie el mechero los llenó de terror, pidiendo clemencia a su secuestradora, que estaba poseída por la más viva paranoia que se había visto.

En ese momento… el timbrazo del teléfono interrumpió ese momento tétrico.

- ¿Aló? – dijo Marie respondiendo – Ahh… eres tú, David. ¿Eh…? ¿Qué dices…?

Phineas supo que ese era el único momento para usar el auricular y solicitar ayuda… así que se dirigió hacia donde el grupo, para que su voz pase desapercibida entre los llantos. No sabía si usar el aerosol que le dieron.

- ¿Me recibes? – le dijo el policía por el auricular – Soy Rudolf, de la Policía de Danville. Si me oyes, tose por favor…

- Coff… cooofff… - tosió Phineas aparentando nerviosismo.

- Gracias a dios… ahora escúchame bien… se nos informó que hay una bomba en la Biblioteca. De seguro no es más que un temporizador de cocina… pero podría ser suficiente para volarlos a ustedes en pedazos…

- ¿Eeeh…?

- Según sabemos, el temporizador está puesto a las 7 PM… y ya falta muy poco para esa hora. Sólo nos quedan 15 minutos… así que quiero que encuentres el aparato… y lo desmanteles…

- ¿Yo…?

- Por favor Phineas… mira si hay algo en los enchufes de la sala donde están…

Un rápido vistazo hizo saber que no había nada en ellos.

- No…

- Bueno… seguramente lo puso en otra habitación…

- ¿Y quieres que vaya a por todos… en estos 15 minutos que quedan?

- Es lo único que podemos hacer…

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE EL FBI SE NIEGA A COLABORAR? ¿¡ACASO NO CREES QUE LOS HARÉ VOLAR?

- Phineas… - llamó Addyson – Es seguro que haya puesto algún cable o algo… en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas…

- Bien… yo me encargo… - gracias Addyson.

- ¿¡Qué sucede? – gritó Isabella colgando el teléfono del lugar.

- Oye… Isabella… ¿No haz oído un ruido extraño…? Yo estoy seguro de que he escuchado algo – dijo Phineas esperando que Isabella bajase la guardia…

- Pues… entonces ve a ver, Phineas… - respondió Marie – No me hagas enfadar…

- Claro… - dijo Phineas sonriendo.

**XXX**

Una vez que Phineas salió de la sala donde estaban todos secuestrados, se dirigió a las habitaciones aledañas a buscar cualquier cable… que lo llevase al detonador que había plantado Marie. El corrió por todo el lugar, hasta que vió un cable negro…

- ¿Qué es esto…?

Phineas siguió el cable negro con la mirada… hasta que lo vio conectado a un enchufe… por lo que supo que el otro lado lo llevaría hacia el detonador. Siguió el extremo opuesto y vio que se perdía por una puerta. De todos modos se acercó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un largo pasadizo por donde el cable seguía escurriéndose hasta llegar a una especie de "almacén". Phineas corrió y recorrió todo el pasadizo hasta el almacen… y encontró que el cable acababa en un relojo despertador. ¡Eso era, el detonador!

Phineas se acercó hacia el detonador… y lo giró… para darse una terrible sorpresa… era un reloj con un cable pelado pegado con cinta aislante en la parte de atrás… es decir… Marie le tendió una trampa… porque imaginó que algo así pasaría.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con un despertador, eh? - le increpó Marie con el machete.

- ¡Isabella!

- Me fié de ti, Phineas… creí en ti… pero me traicionaste… - Marie alzó el machete y caminó hacia Phineas dispuesto a abrirlo en dos por esa traición - ¡Eres como los otros… Phineaaaassss!

Phineas se vió atrapado… y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor… lo lamentaba por todos… por Ferb, por sus amigos… por Isabella… era el fin…

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Marie dio un grito, dejando caer el machete y el mechero al suelo. Phineas al ver esa confusa situación, decidió apurarse y tomar el mechero de Marie, destrozando la primera parte de su plan.

- ¡Lo tengo!

- ¡Phineas! – llamó una voz - ¡Ya sé donde pusieron la bomba! ¡Debes venir!

El pelirrojo miró hacia el suelo y vio que era Perry el que había mordido a Marie, permitiéndole esos minutos de libertad.

- ¡Gracias Perry! – dijo Phineas - ¡Voy enseguida… Gretchen!

Phineas salió rápidamente dejando a Perry con Marie. Al ver a su dueño afuera, Perry no tuvo problemas en darse a revelarse finalmente ante la captora…

- Tendrás que detenerme si quieres ir a por Phineas… esta no es la primera vez…

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Sabes que voy a matarte, verdad Perry? Estoy cabreada… así que haré filete de ornitorrinco con tu maldita cola… ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJA!

- Pues que te diviertas trocéandome… - dijo Perry mirándola fieramente – Ven a por mí, chica loca del machete… veamos quien tuerce la rueda del destino…

Por otro lado, en el pasillo Gretchen ya se había logrado liberar de sus ataduras.

- ¡Ya sé donde está la bomba! En el techo… es el único lugar donde nadie miraría atentamente… además… de ser en el techo, da tiempo a que mientras el fuego prende, Isabella pueda escapar…

- ¡Gracias, Gretchen! – dijo Phineas.

- ¡Phineas, espera! – dijo Gretchen - ¡El bate de metal… está en la entrada, úsalo!

Phineas le agradeció otra vez y se dirigió al vestíbulo donde estaba un bate de metal. Lo tomó y subió las escaleras hacia la azotea. Entonces tomó el auricular y se lo colocó.

- ¡Detective David! ¿¡Me oye?

- Fuerte y claro, Phineas…

- ¡Le he quitado el mechero! ¡Ahora voy a por el detonador! ¡Está en la azotea!

Phineas subió a la azotea… y vio que una puerta de vidrio le impedía el paso. Usó el bate y de un solo golpe, lo rompió. Y subió finalmente al techo de la Biblioteca.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Desactívala! ¡Sólo quedan pocos minutos!

Phineas recorrió con su mirada todo el techo de esa biblioteca, hasta que encontró finalmente el detonador… y corrió hacia él… para apagarlo, ya que si era un detonador eléctrico de cocina, sólo era girar una perilla y detenerlo… aunque el gran problema… era el tiempo…

- ¡Phineas! – gritó David - ¡Vamos, tu puedeees!

- ¡Aaaaghhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Phineas - ¡Verano inolvidableeeeeeee!

Y dándose energía con esa arenga, se lanzó hacia el detonador y teniéndolo en sus manos giró la perilla del apagado, justo a tiempo… 1 segundo antes que el detonador llegase en su cuenta a cero. Phineas lo miró… se sorprendió… se frotó las manos… y supo que no era un sueño… que en realidad había parado el contador… y desbaratado por completo el plan de Marie.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logré!

- ¡Lo logró! – dijeron los policías celebrando - ¡El chico lo logró! ¡Desactivó la bomba, lo logró! ¡Viva, Phineas! ¡Buen trabajo muchacho!

- ¡Liberen a los Rehenes! – dijo David.

Los policías guiados por David, irrumpieron en la Biblioteca y liberaron a todos los rehenes, rompiendo sus ataduras, y en el caso de Ferb trasladándolo a una estación de Primeros Auxilios, por los golpes en la cabeza que recibió.

Las exploradoras y demás personas liberadas, se sentían libres al sentir las ataduras cortadas, corrían alrededor de perímetro de la Biblioteca, como celebrando a su salvador: Phineas Flynn, por jugárselas para darles una oportunidad.

- ¡Este lugar es muy peligroso! – dijo Rudolf – ¡La gasolina sigue en el ambiente, evacúen todos! Incluso sin el detonador… esto es muy peligroso aún…

- ¡Pero Phineas todavía sigue ahí! – increpó David.

Phineas seguía en el techo con el bate… hasta que oyó pasos… se volteó… y la vió… a "Isabella".

- ¡Isabella!

Marie esta parada en el techo con el machete y con una sonrisa malvada…

- Jamás pensé que lo encontrarías aquí arriba… ¿Supongo que fracasé, verdad?

- ¡Fin del Juego, Isabella!

- Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra los alienígenas… pero tú lo jodiste todo… Phineas… así que si la humanidad es aniquilada… cargarás en tu alma esa culpa…

-¿¡Eh? ¡Jajajajaa! ¿Alienígenas? ¿Qué clase de mentira es esta? ¿Quién se cree eso en los tiempos que corren? ¡Idioootaaa!

- ¿¡Y Meap que fue, eh?

- Eso es diferente… ¿Una conspiración? Si quieres que te crea… bueno… pues tenemos una forma infalible… que no sé si te gustará…

- ¿El que gana, tendrá la razón?

- Así es… así que prepárate… Isabella…

Y Phineas blandió su bate, mientras Marie arremetió contra él con el machete, preparada para cortar… y en ese momento Phineas alzó el bate y poniéndolo como escudo bloqueo el ataque de Marie y girándolo, sacó el machete del área de influencia… y retrocedió.

- Prepárate… - dijo Phineas – Si pierdes…

- ¿Si pierdo, qué me harás?

- Serás mi criada… por supuesto… y me darás Buenos Días, Buenas Noches… y harás lo que te diga.

- ¡Jajajajaajaja! ¡Típico de ti!

Los dos empezaron a luchar, como si sus armas fuesen espadas… intentando tajar, o golpear el pecho o la cabeza de sus adversarios. Pero no lograban nada… era una batalla de resistencia…

- ¡Phineas, baja de ahí! – le gritaba Rudolf.

Marie arremetió contra Phineas, intentando cortar su brazo, pero Phineas en sus reflejos usó el bate y desvió el mortífero golpe lejos. El pelirrrojo arremetió esta vez contra ella y golpeó con tanta fuerza que Marie casi deja caer el machete con el que estaba luchando…

- ¡Phineas, debes abandonar! – gritaba Rudolf, aunque David estaba absorto mirando como esos dos peleaban a muerte - ¿¡Detective David?

- Eeeeh… - dijo saliendo de su asombro - ¡Phineas, ten cuidado!

- ¡Phineas, cuidado! ¡A tu derecha! – decían las exploradoras animándolo.

Por la puerta, Perry se arrastraba malherido… seguramente tuvo que forcejear con Marie para evitar que detenga a Phineas con el machete. Se arrastró y se dejó caer, rendido ya por sus heridas… como pidiendo al destino un descanso,

- ¡Perry, es Perry! – gritó Ferb y fue a recogerlo - ¡Perry! No te preocupes… mi hermano ganará…

En la azotea las cosas se hacían más intensas.

- ¿Siempre creíste que tú serías la Jefa? No perderé Isabella… y serás mi criada… Ferb inventará un vestido apropiado para ti…

- ¡Claro! ¿Crees que me dejaré!

- Jejeje… tanta tensión lo hace divertido… - dijo Phineas – Y sé que pedir una tregua sería malograr el momento… ¡Hay que seguir!

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! No te enfades si pierdes…

Y los dos volvieron a su encarnizada batalla de hachas y bates, mientras todos los animaban desde abajo, como esperando ver si esa lucha entre esos dos entes… bien y mal… luz y oscuridad… acababa con el triunfo del héroe favorito de todos ahora: Phineas Flynn.

Perry, en los brazos de Ferb podía ver como esos dos seguían su encarnizada batalla.

- Al ser él… - pensó Perry – Al ser Phineas… puede que sea él… quien ponga fin a este interminable y maldito… laberinto de tragedias…

En la azotea, los retos se hacían más grandes.

- Si gano… serás mi criada… y me servirás todo el día…

- ¿Y si yo gano, qué Phineas?

- Si tu ganas… me creeré lo que me cuentas… que el mundo ha sido dominado por los alienígenas… y aunque mueras de un corte en el cuello… me lo creeré… así que tranquila…

- Si gano, el castigo será aburrido… quiero que sea el mismo que tú…

- ¿¡Yo de criada? – gritó Phineas.

- No… sino que me digas Buenos Días, Buenas Noches… que me traten con amor… que me hagan sentir cariño… porque no me importa quien gana o no… quiero tener un amigo de verdad…

En ese momento… algo pasó en Marie. Algo cambió… por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, había empezado a confiar en sus amigos. No era un gran impulso… pero era un inicio…

- ¡Lo será, pero el trato será distinto!

Finalmente esa frase de Phineas le hizo saber a Marie debía ponerse en serio… y ella alzó el machete para ese propósito. Era el momento de defender su verdad o la de Phineas… y los dos darían todo para demostrar sus verdades.

- He disfrutado mucho esta pelea… - dijo Phineas.

- Yo también… - dijo Marie.

Y los dos blandieron sus armas… y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. La tensión invadió a todos… Phineas alzó su bate… Marie alzó su machete y los dos arremetieron uno contra el otro. Las pupilas de todos los presenten se fundieron para presenciar el golpe final… del cual sólo uno de ellos vencerían… y un ruido de acero resonó por todo el lugar… era el fin…

El sonido del bate de Phineas se oyó, al caer en el suelo. Phineas quedó tumbado boca arriba en la azotea… y Marie encima de él con el machete listo para sellar su destino.

- Diablos… sí que eres buena…

- Ya todo está decidido…

- No… esto no acaba hasta que bajes ese brazo… - dijo Phineas.

- No quiero… ¡No quiero hacerlo! – dijo Marie llorando - ¡No quiero! ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cuándo se torcieron las cosas así? ¡Noooo! Yo confiaba en todo el mundo… ¿Cuándo dejé de hacerlo? ¿Porqué…? ¿Porqué les hice estas cosas a mis amigos? ¡Nooo! – y diciendo eso tiró el machete muy lejos - ¿Porqué intenté destruir estos momentos divertidos?

Marie al fin encontró la energía que necesitaba para decirle no al impulso que la hacía actuar mal con sus amigos… había descubierto… que no existía nada más poderoso… que la amistad: Ni toxinas, ni virus ni nada.. sólo su voluntad…

- ¿Te haz dado cuenta? ¡Te haz dado cuenta! – dijo Phineas alegre – Eres increíble… haz reconocido tus propios errores… eres genial…

- Le hice cosas malas a Ferb… yo…

- Te disculparás luego… y me alegro por todo… porque cuando tienes un problema… lo ideal… es que lo hablemos con nuestros amigos… si bien tomaste el mal camino… te diste cuenta… y enmedar el error… es suficiente para mí…

- Tienes razón… ¡Tienes razón, Phineas!

Y diciendo eso se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de tragedia… ese mundo donde esa Escuela explotaría o algo… se había destruido… por la voluntad de un hombre: Phineas Flynn.

Todos miraban atónitos a Marie llorando en los brazos de Phineas… porque hace unos minutos eran… una lucha a muerte… enemigos jurados… y ahora… lloraba como un niño… como expulsando todo ese dolor… por esas cosas que hizo…

Perry estaba llorando al ver el resultado. Al fin… un mundo que no acababa en tragedia… un mundo… que podía tener un final feliz.

"_Fue algo tan simple… en un lugar tan cercano… la clave de poder superar el hecho de encerrarse en las sospechas… fue el perdón mutuo y las promesas entre amigos. Y eso debería ser la llave mágica que ponga final a la tragedia…_

_Pero aún así… este rompecabezas infinito… cuya solución no reside en esa virtud… sigue sin ser resuelto… aquí en Danville…"_

(Casa Flynn-Fletcher - 2 días después)

Un coche de patrulla se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. De él bajó el Detective David, con una foto… dispuesto a seguir la pista del misterio.

- Phineas… tienes que ayudarnos… - dijo David – Se sigue sin resolver el misterio… la noche en la que Victoria y Fred murieron…

- Bueno yo…

Phineas empezó su declaración, mientras que Perry lo miraba de reojo por los matorrales.

- Si… así están las cosas… bien… seguiré jugando… - pensó Perry - En este mes de Agosto que se repetirá durante toda la eternidad… cuantas veces haga falta…

FIN DEL ARCO DE LA EXPIACIÓN


	30. Arco de la Expiación  Epílogo

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Expiación**

**(Atonement Chapter)**

**Epílogo**

(Danville – 30 años después)

La Biblioteca de Danville… el mismo lugar donde hace 30 años… Isabella García-Shapiro tomó rehenes a varias personas y luchó a muerte contra Phineas Flynn. Sería un sitio conservado por esa memoria histórica… tan importante en el tema policial.

Pero ese lugar… lejos de verse conservado, se veía marchito… paredes agrietadas, llenas de polvo, abandonadas… plantas creciendo a su perímetro… y en especial… una mujer sentada en medio de la nada. Y por la ventana… toda una ciudad desolada…

Y es que cerca del fin de mes de Agosto de 2009, una emisión de gases tóxicos del Lago Barbafea, entró a Danville y aniquiló a toda su población una noche… o eso dicen los reportes policíacos.

- Isabella… - dijo un hombre anciano acercándose a esa mujer - ¿Podrías contarme esa historia que tanto me contabas?

- ¿Esa de nuevo…? ¿Esa historia donde digo que vine del futuro, me llamaba Marie y tenía un amante futurista… esa ya la he contado mucho… y estoy convencida que no era verdad… que sufrí un golpe… que perdí la noción del tiempo por el trauma de perder a todos mis amigos: Phineas, Ferb, Bufford, Baljeet, la Tropa, Perry… en el Gran Desastre de Danville de 2009. No ya no… tuvieron suerte de llevarme al Hospital Psiquiátrico… tuve suerte… de salir de Danville con mi familia ese fatídico día… tuve suerte… ¿O nunca la tuve en realidad?

Marie, que ya había perdido toda razón de si misma, se levantó y miró hacia las ruinas de Danville para decir algo más al viejo David que la oía:

- Si pudiera… quisiera regresar a la época donde todos jugábamos… a esos 15 días que tuvimos… antes de que la tragedia volviese a afectarnos a todos… pero sé que esos días felices… ya no volverán jamás…

En las ruinas de Danville… una mujer con cola de gato flotando parecía oírlo todo:

- Si… nadie puede escapar al laberinto del destino… esta ruleta está tan maldita… que no bastan solo las fichas para crear un milagro… y si los hombres no intentasen cambiar el destino… nada de esto pasaría… nada de esto por jugar a crear problemas en el tiempo… Marie Flynn García-Shappiro… intentaste hacer trampa con los dados del destino… y es fue su cruel respuesta…

FIN DEL ARCO DE LA EXPIACIÓN


	31. Arco del Rastro Perdido P I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Hikari no Sora no Qualia', Opening de Higurashi Kizuna Rasen III, un juego de Nintendo DS. La letra está adaptada, aunque se ha procurado mantener la fidelidad. La traducción original pertenece al blog Apathy-Irah de LiveJournal)

"**Cada día los ojos cierro, para ya no ver la luz…"**

"**La textura desordenada… del negro grabado en esa imagen, fluyó"**

"**La motivación que percivo… se convierte en un único ritmo…"**

"**Las experiencias [qualia] están llenas de fiebre y gritos… como una infección"**

"**Estos son las pistas… que deja el cielo tras el aguacero, la prueba de que es tibio"**

"**Incluso las palabras sutiles… se pueden volver algo en lo que creer…"**

"**En el próximo instante, algo caerá y se romperá…"**

"**La protección que al tiempo superó, es de existencia necesaria"**

"**De seguro soy minúscula, pero no encuentro palabras para decirlo…"**

"**Pasado el punto del castigo y el pecado… hay una gran cantidad de tibiez"**

"**Estas lágrimas mias, surgen sin más, no lo debo dudar…"**

(Notas del Autor: Agradezco primero a todos mis lectores por la comprensión de parar un poco o reducir la frecuencia del ciclo de entregas de esta saga. "When They Cry" es una saga algo densa y por eso, para garantizar el disfrute máximo de los lectores, debo tomarme algún tiempo de adaptación de las mismas.

Por otro lado, en este arco vamos a invitar a dos personajes más… a Mikael the Cat, un OC cortesía de Darkblue, al cual le agradezco por el uso del personaje y la aprobación de las escenas que tengo pensado para él, y Miles Tails Prower, el zorro de dos colas pertenecientes al Universo de Sonic the Hedgehog. No significa que este arco gire totalmente al Universo de Mobius, sino que estos personajes tomarán viva parte en la Historia e interactuarán vivamente con los personajes de Phineas y Ferb, que son los principales en estos arcos.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y volvamos a ver otro mundo donde Oyashiro-sama maldice a las criaturas que su único error, fue ser diferentes…)

**I**

(Midnight Hill, Mobius)

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera el traidor! ¡Fuera el afeminado! ¡Fuera el corruptor de nuestra juventud!

Normalmente las turbas suelen pedir la vida de uno de los criminales de la sociedad. ¿Están en su derecho? Claro que lo están, porque esas personas corrompen la forma en la que los ciudadanos viven, hacen que se cuestionen su mundo y sobre todo… cuestionan los grandes dogmas que por años y siglos se llaman "Tradición".

Pero no era eso a lo que los que vivían en esa colonia, Midnight Hill, perseguían. Perseguían a uno que se negó a ser como ellos… a adaptarse su cultura.

- Por favor, chicos… sean razonables…

- ¡Te negaste a la lucha! ¡Te negaste a asimilar nuestra cultura! ¡Fuera, fuera de nuestro pueblo!

- ¿Esto es sólo por dibujar? ¿Es eso?

- ¿Cómo osas llevar la espada que te dieron tus padres cuando nisiquiera demuestras pasión por la lucha como todos los demás? ¡Debes irte de este pueblo, antes que te apliquemos la Ley Marcial!

- ¿De qué hablas…? ¿Ley Marcial? ¿Por qué solo prefiero el dibujo a la lucha?

- No defendernos de Eggman sería lo peor… y si permitimos que gatos de tu calaña se dedique a no cultivar el sagrado arte de la lucha… ¿¡Cómo podremos subsistir?

- Si, pero a pesar de su entrenamiento, fuimos salvados por Sonic que luchó contra Eggman, cuando el no tenía ningún tipo de disciplina marcial… solo es un ser libre, como lo que no son aquí… ninguno de ustedes, que siguen obligados esta forma de vivir…

- ¡Insolente! – bramó la multitud - ¡¿Cómo puedes compararnos… con ese… erizo libertino? ¡Fuera, fuera de aquí ahora! ¡Seguro muestras tu admiración a ese libertino, dibujando paisajes! ¿¡Crees que no lo sabemos? Lo sabemos todo… uno de nosotros supo de tus… tendencias… y te delató. ¿Dibujar el entorno? ¡Jajaaja! ¡Que idiota!

- Deja de meterte con mis aficiones… - dijo molestado Mikael.

- ¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres si supieran eso de ti?

Mikael entonces recordó una escena con sus padres, cuando no era más que un gato pequeño:

- Mikael… no olvides, que siempre lo que tu elijas, nosotros te apoyaremos…

Pero la turba y los ánimos de la turba daban en cuenta que el resto del pueblo no compartían dicha opinión… y es que en un mundo de luchas, no se toleran otro tipo de cosas.

- Mantén a mis padres fuera de esto… - respondió Mikael.

- ¡Jajaja! Porque sabemos que si de boca te apoyarían, en el fondo se sentirían decepcionados de ser el cobarde que eres… porque…

Ese que hablaba en nombre del pueblo no pudo continuar. Mikael se ofendió al ver que ofendían a sus padres de tal modo que le atestó un puñetazo en el rostro, que le mandó a volar un diente. Ese individuo cayó al suelo, y aunque los otros gatos alzaron sus cuchillas para iniciar una carnicería, un gesto del caído les hizo saber que se mantuvieran en su sitio. Se limpió la sangre de la herida, se incorporó y mirando a Mikael:

- Pues veo que no te haz debilitado del todo, pero déjame decirte… que este camino no te traerá más que abandono… ¡Sal de nuestro pueblo y deja de corromper a nuestra juventud guerrera, con tus… tendencias… de dibujo! ¡Cobarde!

Y diciéndole eso, escupió a los zapatos de Mikael. El gato casi llevo su mano a su cuchilla para empezar una masacre, pero se contuvo. Miro a ese representante con fiereza y le respondió:

- ¡Pues me voy! – dijo Mikael - ¡Estoy harto, harto de todo esto, de su disciplina, de sus burlas, de todo! ¡Basta, basta ya! ¿¡Se creen que voy a vivir en un pueblo donde todo lo que ustedes digan es la verdad? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Me voy, me largo! ¡Adiós!

- ¡¿Deberíamos decirle a tus padres la clase de tipo que eres?

- ¡Manten a ellos, fuera de todo esto! ¡Tienes suerte que no estén en el pueblo ahora! – dijo Mikael - ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!

- ¡Pues vete ahora mismo, antes que de la orden a los demás que rompan esta tregua que te dimos! ¡Vete y que los anales de nuestro pueblo destruyan todo lo que fue de ti aquí!

- Pues, me iré… no quiero saber nada de su mugroso pueblo…

Mikael se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de Midnight Hill, mientras sus detractores le silvaban, tiraban algunas cosas y tal vez en lo más ofensivo, unos irrumpieron en el sitio donde guardaba sus cuadernos de dibujo y estos eran pisoteados y arrancados por la turba que daba vivas, como destruyendo parte de una historia tan bochornosa y ofensiva para ellos.

El ver como las creaciones que con tanto esfuerzo escondió y custodió por años… le hirió en el alma, y aunque sabía que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo perdería por mayoría, no pudo evitar sino sentirse herido… y derramó una lágrima de impotencia al ver como esa gente no podía entender lo que era ser diferente.

- ¡Está llorando el muy marica! – gritó alguien.

- ¡OJALÁ PUEDA ENCONTRAR LA FORMA EN QUE TODOS USTEDES SEAN DESTRUIDOS, MUGROSOS GATOS! – gritó colérico Mikael y salió corriendo del pueblo hacia las montañas.

Mikael corrió todo lo que pudo… hasta que le dolieran las piernas. Aún así se negó a detenerse y no fue hasta que cayó producto del dolor de la presión hecha a sus zapatos que dejó de moverse. Cuando se giró, pudo ver que Midnight Hill se alzaba pequeña sobre el horizonte. En su rostro, todavía se podía ver algunas lágrimas por la impotencia de esa última humillación.

Pero algo que supo en ese momento… era que aunque estaba sin hogar… había logrado algo que quería hace tiempo. ¡Era libre! Nadie ya podía decirle que clase de acciones seguir… era como Sonic, un vagabundo… si… pero un vagabundo libre.

Mikael miró atrás y vio su pueblo. Por un momento pensó en que debería volver, pero entonces pensó que Sonic tuvo que irse de algún lugar… y que el no se dio en marcha atrás, sino que tuvo que seguir adelante, y con el tiempo hizo sus amigos… y hasta tuvo un equipo que lo ayudaría a salir de cualquier problema. Y eso es lo que él aspiraba ahora, que estaba al fin libre… el formar compañeros de viaje… y volverse… alguien parecido al héroe que admiraba.

Mikael se dejó caer en el pasto y abrió los brazos mirando la naturaleza que siempre dibujaba, pero que hasta ese momento no pudo sentir del todo. Entonces, como queriendo sacar un peso de su alma, gritó a todo pulmón:

- ¡Soy libreeeee! ¡Siiii! ¡Libreeee! ¡Ningún gato de cuarta me va a decir que es lo que yo puedo hacer! ¡Ninguno! ¡Ningunoooo! ¡He ganado yo, Midnight Hill! ¡He ganado mi libertad! ¡Ya no más ley marcial, ya no más justas [luchas] forzadas ni nada de eso!

Y que mejor forma de expresar su libertad, que dejando su daga y poniéndose a rugir del fondo de su alma, un sonido que cualquier interpretaría como un maullido que quería convertirse en un rugido, pero que a oídos de Mikael era un canto de libertad, de esperanza porque la sumisión ya no existía más en su interior.

Pasados unos minutos, el gato gritó hasta quedarse sin aire, para luego proceder a ponerse su daga de nuevo en el cinturón y volver a tirarse al suelo a contemplar la naturaleza.

Si bien se podían ver las montañas… el gato pudo sentir el soplido suave del viento corriendo por sus cabellos, por sus orejas, por su cola, que agitaba de felicidad por sentirse libre. Podría parecer muy infantil, pero no existía mejor forma que destruyendo la disciplina marcial a la que fue acostumbrada desde niño.

Por primera vez podría decirse que Mikael jugó como quizo, sin limitaciones, sin miedo a ensuciarse, sin miedo a lo que dirían otros… era libre… y ese sentimiento no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Qué tristen deben ser las mentes que aceptan voluntariamente la sumisión de la vida rutinaria, que miserables son aquellos que son absorbidos por la rutina y no descubren que al fin y al cabo ellos son los amos de su vida y pueden cambiarlas en el momento que ellos deseen. Mikael lejos de estar triste, se sentía feliz… porque había encontrado un tesoro… su libertad.

**II**

(Emerald Town, Mobius)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '黄泉津比良坂Corruption' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡ALÉJATE INFELIZ!

Un grito cortó la tranquilidad de aquel taller donde hasta hace unas pocas horas, un zorro de dos colas trabajaba diligentemente.

- Esto… Tails… no es lo que parece…

- ¡LA MATASTE! ¡MALDITO LA MATASTEEEEE!

Y señalando al suelo como la prueba del delito cometido, se podía ver una maceta echa pedazos y la tierra esparcida por el taller, así como la planta maltratada por la caída y los trozos del macetero que la habían cortado en trozos. Podría pasar por cualquier maceta rota, por una maceta rota por un niño en un momento de diversión… pero…

- ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE…? ERA TODO LO QUE ME QUEDABA DE ELLA… ¿Por qué Sonic…? ¿Por qué?

- Miles… verás... yo estaba buscando mis otros pares de guantes y entonces…

- ¡NO DIGAS NADA! ¡DEVUÉLVELA! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA! ¡QUIERO A COSMO DE VUELTAAAA! ¡UWAAAHHHH!

Sonic pudo ver que la ruptura de esa maceta había sacado de sus cabales a ese zorro, poniéndolo muy agresivo y violento. Tenía los pelos erizados, como un tigre o un gato salvaje… mientras buscaba algo entre sus herramientas.

- Por favor Tails… cálmate… yo…

- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ASESINO! – dijo encontrado lo que buscaba, un arma y apuntándola a Sonic - ¿Cómo pudiste?… dijiste que eras mi hermano mayor… no… esto no puede ser…

Sonic sintió sentimientos encontrados al verse apuntado por un arma por su mejor amigo. Tal vez pensó inclusive en atacarle y quitarle el arma… ¿Porqué? La respuesta era sencilla… las armas son peligrosas en niños de 8 años… y lo que hacía Tails a ojos de Sonic, no era si no una pataleta, una rabieta como si un bebé perdiera un caramelo. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que perdió Tails? No era la Cosmo real… que murió en un sacrificio por la humanidad, sino un recuerdo, una estúpida maceta a la cual se aferraba como clavo ardiendo, como si de ella saliese la verdadera, lo cual resultaba bobo que dado el CI del zorro, se lo pudiese creer.

- Tails…

- ¿¡Qué?

- ¡IDIOTA! – le gritó Sonic - ¿Cómo vas a creer que yo intenté matarla, cuando fui uno de los que se sacrificó con el Chaos Control para poderla traer de vuelta. ¿Crees que me gusta verte como te consumes por una maceta que no florecerá?

- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! ¡No digas esas cosas!

- ¡Si buscas un culpable, pídele cuentas a Shadow, él fue quien me golpeó cuando intentaba usar el Chaos Control! ¡Pero deja de martirizarte de esa manera! ¡Es estúpido que no quieras amar a nadie más por lo que te pasó!

- ¿Cómo puedo amar a nadie? – dijo Tails apuntando todavía - ¡Murió porque no la supe proteger! ¡No digas esas cosas y pretendas preocuparte por mí!

- ¿Sabes que si me pongo serio no habrá nada que puedas hacer? – dijo Sonic arrogantemente – Soy el ser más rápido del mundo, no lo olvides… y todo esto ya me está cansando de a pocos… recapacita Tails… por favor… no quiero ser malo contigo…

- ¡Jajajajaa! ¡¿Tienes los cojones de decirme eso después de destruir a Cosmo? ¡Pues yo tengo un arma, señor rápido! ¡¿Crees que se me han olvidado todas las veces en las que me haz humillado sin darte cuenta? ¿¡Crees que porque sólo soy un niño para ti, no las recuerdo? ¿¡Crees que sólo con un gesto de falso cariño puedes comprar mi voluntad? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Uwaaahhhh! ¡Eres un maldito relajado! ¿¡Crees que no lo sé…?

- ¿¡No saber qué, Miles?

- ¡Tu actitud tan despectiva hacia la muerte! ¡Chip murió, murió y tu ni siquiera estabas triste! ¡Esperaste que viniera para distraerte de su muerte! ¿¡Crees que no lo sabría? ¿¡Y qué cuando Cosmo murió? Yo lloraba, pero tú… ¡Ni una maldita lágrima por dios! ¡Llora, muestra que lo sientes, que lo lamentas! ¡Que tienes algo de empatía por tus amigos!

(Nota del Autor: Me resulta shockeante que Sonic ni se entristeciera con la muerte de Chip en Sonic Unleashed. Eso es lo que explica Tails)

Sonic entendió que Miles iba en serio, y supo que si bien podía usar la fuerza para detenerlo, se podían probar otras alternativas. No eligió la fuerza, porque el zorro estaba exaltado a tal punto que un error podría ser fatal…

- De cierto se nota que no eres tan genio como dices…

- ¿¡Qué dices?

- ¿Te crees que cuidando a esa maceta, ella volverá a la vida? ¿Crees que una nueva Cosmo saldrá de esa planta? ¿Crees que las abejas no polinizarán hasta desflorarla? ¡Te creí más inteligente mi querido amigo!

- ¡UWAAAAAAHHHH! ¡CALLLAAAAAA! – dijo Tails jalando el gatillo.

Sono un disparo, pero no se oyó el sonido que hace la carne al ser atravesada por una bala. Tails cometió el error de mirar a donde podría haber ido Sonic en lugar de ponerse en guardia, lo que aprovechó el rápido erizo para acercarse y golpear por la espalda a su viejo amigo, haciéndolo caer y quitándole el arma, lanzándola lejos.

- ¡Traidor! – gritó el otro al sentir el golpe.

Miles cayó al suelo… y Sonic tomándo sus manos, le hizo una llave para dejarlo fuera de combate… la cual apretó con fuerza, para que el zorro desistiera de algún contrataque.

- ¡UWAAHHH!

El zorro dejó emitir un grito, pero de dolor… ya no de fiereza. Sonic siguió con la llave, hasta que ese grito de dolor se conviritó en llanto… y en ese momento lo soltó, dando un salto para verlo. Su respiración era rápida por la adrenalina de lo que había pasado.

Pero Tails no se incorporó, sino que seguía en el suelo llorando por el golpe de la maniobra y de la llave que usó Sonic para bloquearlo. Ese llanto resonó… el llanto de un niño… lo que le hizo pensar a Sonic que tal vez se excedió demasiado con el uso de la fuerza.

- Entiende Miles… esto es una rabieta… una pataleta propia de un niño, madura ya por favor… Cosmo se ha ido…

Tails seguía llorando… y con más fuerza, como recordándole a Sonic entre sus gritos que seguía siendo un niño… y que el uso de la fuerza era excesivo por parte del erizo. Es decir, pudo bloquearlo, pero el atajarlo de ese modo… fue cruel.

- ¿¡Y tenías que hacerme llorar? – dijo al fin el zorro levantándose con dificultad aunque aún sollozando – ¿Tenías que decirme esas cosas horribles? ¡¿Qué te sucede Sonic? ¿¡Acaso ya no te gusto como amigo? ¿¡Es eso?

- ¡PUES SÍ! – respondió el erizo - ¡Estoy cansado de que tenga que limpiar tus platos rotos porque no puedes comportarte maduramente! ¡Estoy cansado de que no sepas lo que significa tener que cargar contigo! ¡Nunca me lo supiste agradecer! ¿¡Para qué diablos te salvé de esos abusivos?

El oír esas frases de la boca de quien creía casi su hermano fue como si al corazón de Tails se le clavaran demasiados puñales. Su rostro intentó mostrar fortaleza… pero pronto se quebró y empezó a llorar, como un niño perdido… porque entendió que lo perdió todo… sin Sonic estaba solo en el mundo… y esas frases que le dedicó el erizo, eran equivalentes a matar a la imagen de Sonic que se preocupaba por él en su interior.

- ¿Es eso…? – dijo llorando - ¿Te avergüenzas de mí por que soy pequeño? ¿¡Es eso lo que te pasa? No… tu no eres Sonic… ¡Él ha muerto… y tu eres un monstruo tomando su lugar! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mi malvado ser!

Y llorando, empezó a rotar sus colas y salió a toda velocidad de ahí.


	32. Arco del Rastro Perdido P II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**III**

Como si se tratase de un espejo, Tails salió corriendo de Emerald Town, como cuando Mikael abandonó Midnight Hill. Corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas, sumado al impulso de sus colas que rotaban violentamente, como creyendo que a más potencia, más lejos o más rápido olvidaría a ese ser que le hirió.

Pronto la civilización se convirtió en selva… en bosque, en un sitio donde los animales podían olvidar todo lo que la domesticación o la civilización les enseñó: Que sean bípedos, que usen modales, etc. Era el bosque, donde imperaría la ley del más fuerte.

Tails no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo… y su ira nubló su juicio, por lo que siguió adelante en esa aventura inútil… hasta que sus colas se cansaron y cayó al suelo.

- El me hizo daño… - decía intentando incorporarse – Destruyó a Cosmo… y no se arrepintió… ya no es mi hermano menor… dijo que no me quería…

Tails quizo seguir caminando, pero ya no pudo… por lo que se dejó caer en medio del bosque. Ya era de noche, por lo que intentaría dormirse y seguir su travesía mañana. Sin embargo, sonó su estómago, como imperativo del hambre. Pero se encontraba en el medio del bosque, es decir, no más chillidogs ni más mentas. Tenía que acostumbrarse a lo salvaje… y en eso vio caminar un escarabajo cerca de donde él.

Al comienzo se le revolvió el estómago… eso era asqueroso… pero no tenía otro alimento y sentía hambre. Intentó alargar la mano… para tomarlo… pero un escalofrio recorrió su espalda y no pudo hacerlo. Tenía asco… asco de comer un insecto.

El escarabajo se perdió entre las hojas del frondoso bosque… y Tails se arrastró hacia un árbol hueco, donde pudo depositar su cuerpo, hacerse una especie de bola de pelo… y por un tema de comodidad y nostalgia, situo una de sus colas como almohada y la otra como una especie de frazada para taparse. Y miró el cielo estrellado, añorando la época en la que vivía feliz y sin tantas preocupaciones…

Había llegado el momento de salir del nido… de romper el cascarón… y si quería volar hasta los más alto… tenía que esforzarse.

- So… Sonic… - sollozó el zorro antes de caer dormido.

El observador lejano vio como el zorro tomada vigorosamente la cola que lo cubria como si se tratara del cuerpo de alguien a quien quería abrazar.

- Cosmo… seremos… felices… Sonic… conócela a ella… mi prometida…

Y de esa forma, con los recuerdos que pululaban por salir… ese zorró soñó en un lugar mejor.

"_**Cierro los ojos para ir a un mejor lugar…"**_

Pasaron las horas… y Tails pudo sentir el calor del sol entrando hacia el árbol… así como una especie de molesto toqueteo que sentía en su cuerpo y su pelaje.

- ¿Eeeh…? No estoy de humor…

Y se frotó los ojos… para ver mejor… y entonces cuando la luz entró a sus ojos… lo vio… su mano… su guante… plagado de insectos.

- ¡UWAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Tails se miró plagado de terror y salió raudamente del árbol… mirándose, revolviéndose los pelos y viendo que dentro de ellos, por todo su cuerpo estaba plagado de insectos. Había dormido sobre un hormiguero… y ahora esos animales intentaban hacer de su cuerpo, su hogar… o inclusive picarlo por la sangre que sería un buen alimento para algunos de ellos.

- ¡BASTA… AYUDAAAAA! ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡SONIIIIC! ¡SOOONICCCC!

Pero nadie respondía, salvo los pájaros que volaban de sus nidos atormentados por esos gritos… Tails entonces empezó a revolverse en el suelo, sacándose los guantes, para poder liberarse de algunos de los insectos, pero la mayoría de ellos seguían en su cuerpo, entre su pelaje… por lo que se retiró las botas… intentando eliminar la fuente donde estaban esos insectos. Nada funcionaba…

Entonces fue cuando vio un pequeño riachuelo fluir por ese sitio donde se encontraba. No era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande… por lo que Tails no lo pensó dos veces, y se tiró de cuerpo entero al mismo, tomando una bocanada de aire, para poder bucear en su interior.

Mientras estaba en el interior, comenzó a rascarse fuertemente, todo el cuerpo, para que las hormigas ahogadas por esa súbita inmersión se despegaran de su cuerpo, de su pecho, de sus manos, de sus patas… hasta que salió del agua y vio a todas esas hormigas flotando, muertas.

- ¡Las vencí! ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaajaja! ¡Soy yo, el Kitsune de dos colas! ¡Los he vencido!

Y saliendo del agua, se entregó a sus instintos salvajes… y regresó hacia el árbol donde estaba el hormiguero y otros insectos y tomándolos violentamente con su mano, se los metió a la boca y mordisqueando fuertemente, los masticó y los tragó. Repitió ese acto, con unos ojos poseídos por su yo salvaje, masticando, royendo insectos y plantas… hasta que sintió que estaba satisfecho, para volver luego al riachuelo y lavarse.

Miles regresó hacia donde sus guantes y zapatos y se los volvió a colocar… mostrándose parcialmente renovado… y dispuesto a alzar vuelo hacia otros horizontes… pero en ese momento.

- ¡Uggghhhh!

El contenido de su estómago explotó, haciendo salir esa sustancia repulsiva por su boca… y el zorro cayendo de bruces, sintiendo que cada arcada era una especie de puñal que entraba en sus entrañas.

Cuando su estómago expulsó todo ese contenido de insectos y demás, el zorro se vió de nuevo en su patético estado inicial… sin energías, rendido… y sin capacidad de poder alzar vuelo.

Y rindiéndose, se dejó caer… lamentando su suerte, débil por la deshidratación que esa reacción de su organismo le hizo tener. Y se arrastró de nuevo al riachuelo para poder beber agua… porque ya no podía más… y necesitaba el líquido elemento para rehidratarse.

Una vez que volvió a probar el agua, la cual bebió largamente, el zorro se giró hacia un lado y quedó mirando el cielo de ese día.

- ¿Porqué me pasa esto…? ¿Es porque no soy suficientemente fuerte…? ¿Acaso… Sonic tendría razón al final? Que yo soy…

Recordar esa arrogancia de hace unos minutos lo hacía sentirse lleno de vergüenza… porque Sonic tenía razón… en la naturaleza el no era nadie. No le servía nada… ni lo que sabía, ni el saber pilotar ni nada. Eran otras reglas… otro mundo… uno que el nunca comprendería.

Entonces supo que era hora de tragarse su dignidad y volver a la civilización. Y para eso, recordó que siempre podía seguir las fuentes de agua, porque siempre encontraría alguien por esos lugares. Con dificultad se incorporó y empezó a caminar siguiendo el riachuelo, con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde le dieran un cobijo.

El tiempo se hacía interminable, mientras el día avanzaba… Tails bebía del riachuelo si sentía sed, pero tenía que darse prisa si no quería que la falta de energía producto de no haber comido en esos momentos le pasara alguna factura respecto a su resistencia física.

- ¿Esto es lo que gano por ser un buen chico? – pensó Tails para sus adentros.

Entonces sintió que de repente algo lo tomaba por los pelos y lo levantaba.

- Mira, mira… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Es nuestro viejo amigo Miles… jejejejee…

Tails reconoció la voz, y un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de él. Eran los abusivos que lo atacaban por ser un inventor… y entendió que la gente no cambiaba. Y algo más terrible… estaba cerca del mismo lugar donde conoció a Sonic, unos años atrás.

- Esto… chicos…

- ¿Creíste que te nos ibas a escapar? No tengo ni idea de como ese erizo eligió a alguien tan cobarde para asistirlo… pero bueno, asumiremos que Sonic se conmovió de ver tu cara de idiota llorón… ¿¡Verdad, Miles?

El abusivo que lo tomaba, soltó su pelo y lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, alzándolo para que lo vean los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera? Jejejejee…

**IV**

Tails se trasladó a la época donde esos abusivos destruían sus inventos. El miedo lo paralizó.

- ¿Eh, eh? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Qué le pasan a esos pelos tuyos?

- Por favor… - imploró Tails – No me hagan daño… por favor…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Hitoe' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

No pudo continuar, porque uno de esos abusivos le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago… por lo que el zorro se quedó sin aire. En ese momento el que le sostenía le dejó caer.

- ¡Aaay…!

- ¿Te crees el remilgado, verdad? – dijo uno mientras le pateaba el costado - ¡¿Sólo porque lograste conmover a ese erizo idiota? ¡¿Es por eso? ¡Pelea, pelea! ¡Actúa como cualquiera de nosotros! ¡No eres nada sin tus aviones ni tus inventos! ¡Eso es de cobardes!

Tails perdió la noción del tiempo. Se sentía humillado… ¿Porqué a él le pasaban esas cosas? El abusivo que lo pateaba, lo alzó y al verlo tan ido, lo levantó y le golpeó el rostro.

- ¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Atiende! ¡Escúchame!

El zorro giró su rostro hacia su captor… mirándolo con una expresión… de dolor… porque su cuerpo estaba hinchado por los golpes que le habían dado.

- ¿Porqué me haces esto…?

Al oír eso, el tipo lo lanzó hacia un lado, donde cayó dolorosamente.

- ¡Aaahhh!

- ¿¡Que porqué hago esto? – dijo irritado, para luego volver a su tono normal de voz – Bueno, Miles… tu siempre tan confiado en las respuestas…

- ¿Podemos sólo hablar…?

- ¡Cállate mientras te hablo! – dijo el otro pateándole el rostro directamente, para lo cual el zorro rodó una pequeña distancia – Verás… tu… siempre fuiste el escogido… al que todos aquí apreciaban… ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡No se daban cuenta que eras un jodido monstruo y todos nos comparaban contigo! Todos teníamos que ser como tú, eras… el maldito ejemplo a seguir… y eso me enfurecía...

- Pensar… - le continuó el otro abusivo – que nuestros padres… ponían límites a lo que hacíamos porque queríamos que fueramos como tú, como un jodido monstruo deforme de dos colas, que no aporta nada… solo hacer inventos que nos debilitan…

Otro de ellos se acercó y lo alzó, pero Tails se tenía muy débilmente en pie por los golpes.

- ¿Sabes que eres un débil? Si… no haz tenido que sufrir lo mismo que nosotros… tener que pelear por todo… no… para ti todo lo podías solucionar inventando cosas, estando metido en un jodido taller… ¡Libre, eras libre, nadie te podía decir lo que hacías! De seguro tus padres eran unos jodidos desocupados… que no tenían que cuidar a su hijo.

- ¡MI PUEBLO FUE DESTRUIDO POR EGGMAN! ¡TODOS ELLOS! ¡EMERALD ISLAND FUE DESTRUIDA! ¡QUEDÉ HUÉRFANO! ¿¡Eso querías oír? ¿¡Eso querías oír de mí?

El otro se sorprendió al oírlo, pero en ese momento, Tails le escupió, por lo que una certera patada hacia su tobillo y un golpe encajado a su rostro lo volvieron a hacer caer.

- Jodido monstruo… - dijo uno tomando una rama y preparado para cometer un crimen.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Hitoe')

Pero en ese momento, un trueno sonó y los abusivos, resbalaron por el susto. Tails se erizó de miedo al oírlo, pero supo que al estar sus agresores en el suelo, podía escapar. Dado que era la zona donde conoció a Sonic, supo que si seguía hacia un lado iría al mar, lo que sellaría su destino, así que decidió escapar hacia las montañas.

El zorro se paró y con toda la fuerza que tuvo se dirigió hacia el lado de las montañas, mientras oía a sus captores seguirle. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a llover.

- ¡No dejen que escape! ¡Atrápenlo!

Siguio corriendo hasta que se vio preso en un callejón sin salida, en el lado de una colina.

- ¡No te muevas!

Tails se llenó de miedo y supo que la única forma de escapar, era trepando esa colina, para subir y escapar. Intentó elevarse con sus colas, pero solo se pudo elevar un poco… empezó a descender y se agarró de las piedras de esa ladera, intentando treparse. Pero en ese momento, dio un mal paso y cayó de esa ladera. Se intentó asir a la roca, pero solo resbaló, perdiéndose su zapato derecho en el proceso… y cayendo violentamente contra el piso.

El zorro se retorció por el dolor, pero en un momento eso se le olvidó, cuando uno de los abusivos lo tomó de la cabeza con fuerza.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

El tipo tomó su cabeza y la intentó golpear fuertemente contra el suelo, para desmayarlo. Pero Tails movió los brazos y los flexionó, para que ellos frenen la caída de su cuerpo, por lo que sus codos sufrieron el impacto. El abusivo lo intentó dos veces, y los codos de Tails cedieron. Y en ese momento, cuando pensó que el siguiente golpe sería el último, el tipo dejo abrir su mano, por lo que Tails mordió fuertemente el dedo pulgar de su captor… con tanta fuerza, que se lo rompió, reventándole la punta del dedo, y salpicando sangre hacia su cara y la de su captor.

- ¡AAAWWWWGGHHHHHHH!

El abusivo cayó a un lado, gritando de dolor, mientras que Tails se intentó incorporar de la paliza que le dieron.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – le gritó el abusivo - ¡Mira lo que le haz hecho a mi dedo! ¡Mi dedooo! ¡Te mataré, maldito zorro... te convertiré en un abrigo!

- ¡AAHHHWWWWW! – gritó Tails y lo golpeó en la pierna dándole una patada, aprovechando para escapar de su muerte segura y volvió a elevarse con sus colas, hacia una posición segura.

- ¡Te atraparé, jodido zorro! ¡Te atraparé!

Tails poseído por el miedo, voló todo lo que pudo, pero apenas llegó a la superficie de esa ladera, sus colas no pudieron más y cayó, encima de una roca, lastimándose el brazo izquierdo. Volar en esas condiciones… era imposible.

Empezó a caminar… a cojear por el lugar, siendo su caminar difícil por la lluvia que caía y lo hacía resbalar, sin decir que su zapato derecho ya no lo tenía, y que sentía las astillas del suelo, hacerle daño al caminar. Y sin darse cuenta, se acercaba a una ladera, al lado opuesto de la que subió. La lluvia se hacía más intensa, por lo que dio otro mal paso y cayó por la ladera, hacia el suelo.

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! – gritó al caer e impactar con una roca, rompiéndose el tobillo. Tardó algo en incorporarse… y a la vez porque lloraba por el dolor. Intentó incorporarse, pero no podía, el dolor de su tobillo era terrible, estaba incapacitado – Mamá… ¿Dónde estás?

Su mente hizo un flashback a la época en la que era feliz con sus padres, en la que ellos le servían una bandeja de helado. El joven Miles aplaudía feliz… por ese regalo de sus padres.

- Ese es mi muchacho – dijo su padre.

- ¡Daré de mí, lo mejor! - respondió Tails.

Un sonido lo sacó de ese recuerdo en el que daría todo por estar. Era un trueno.

- Eeeek… tengo miedo de los rayos…

- ¿¡Lo han encontrado?

Al oír ese ruido, sintió un pánico peor que el de su fobia. Eran los bravucones buscándolo para matarlo. Se turbó y tuvo miedo.

- ¡Aquí no está! – dijo el otro.

- ¡Se habrá ido por el otro acantilado, volvamos, demos la vuelta!

Tails supo que sería cosa de tiempo y cojeando se retiró del sitio donde cayó… hacia un lado lleno de árboles. Vio que era una zona frondosa, por lo que se acercó a uno de los árboles del lado frontal y se puso en su parte de atrás. En ese lado, tapado por el follaje, era inubicable en una lluvia como esa. Tails finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo y ver el daño que se había hecho en su huída. Estaba magullado… y bastante débil. Felizmente esa agua podría refrescar sus heridas.

- Jodido Chip… maldito Dios… - farfulló respirando fuertemente - ¿Porqué me haces sufrir este tormento? ¿Qué mal te he hecho? ¿Acaso en realidad… soy un monstruo?

La lluvia siguió cayendo, mientras Tails recordó una frase que le dijo Sonic hace tiempo.

"_**¿Nosotros? No recuerdo que tú luchases contra ningún robot asesino gigante…"**_

- "La vida tiene momentos buenos y malos…" – dijo Tails intentando olvidar otra frase cruel de Sonic hacia él – Ninguno de esos dos momentos dura para siempre… eso me decía mamá…

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

- ¡¿Entonces, esto se acabará pronto, verdad? ¿¡Se acabará pronto, Chip? ¿¡Lo harás?

En ese momento cayó un rayo sobre el bosque a lo lejos.

- Acaba con mi desgracia… ¡Dame algo de felicidad que compense todo este sufrimiento! ¡¿Acaso no te apiadas de mí? ¡Respondeeee!

Otro rayo cayó, como respondiendo su pregunta.

- ¡Si no puedes hacerlo, si eres tan cobarde que prefieres tenerme sufriendo para siempre… no quiero seguir viviendo! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame con uno de tus rayos!

Se volvieron a oír rayos… por lo que Tails se dio la vuelta, y salió del árbol para pararse en medio del bosque, esperando que un rayo lo golpeara. Cojeó, pero se pudo poner de pie.

- Mátame… Miles "Tails" Prower está justo aquí… ¡Igual que como te los llevaste a todos, a mamá, a papá… a Sonic! ¡Llévate también mi maldita vidaaaa!

Un rayo cayó, y dejó a Tails en el suelo, pero golpeó el árbol… y no al zorro.

- ¡Jejejejee! ¡He ganado! ¡Eres un jodido cobarde, Dios! ¡No lo hiciste, no tienes las agallas para matarme! ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Porqué no lo intentas? ¡¿Porqué no lo hacesss? Pues ahora… ¡Tienes que salvarme…! ¡Mándame un milagro…! ¡Un maldito milagroooo!

En ese momento, otro rayo cayó y apareció una mujer con cola de gato flotando en el aire, vestida de azul… mirando con malicia al zorro de dos colas.

- Es una invocación maravillosa para Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros. Creo que tu y yo podremos entendernos… Tails… - dijo sonriendo malvadamente.


	33. Arco del Rastro Perdido P III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**V**

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Tails a la defensiva.

- Soy Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros.

El zorro pudo ver a esa mujer mística volando y mirándolo, como queriendo en parte burlarse de su desgracia.

- ¿Eres una bruja? ¿Concedes deseos o qué?

- He oído tu lamento… y creo que puedo concederte mi favor…

- ¿Tu favor? ¿Te refieres a darme un milagro?

- Así es… la Bruja de los Milagros te concederá un milagro por tu dolor… porque tu desesperación ha trascendido en este kakera [mundo] maldito… donde los erizos llorarán…

Tails tragó en seco… ¿Un milagro? ¿Podía pedir lo que quisiera? ¿Podía pedir que todos los que le habían hecho daño muriesen? No… eso era pedir algo demasiado bajo… demasiado… pueril para él. La idea… era vengarse él mismo.

- Quiero… ser más fuerte… si puedes darme un milagro, quiero que sea eso.

- ¿Ser fuerte, eh? No funciona así… el milagro que te puedo conceder no es algo tangible, si no es cambiar tu destino… cambiar tu kakera para que puedas lograr tus objetivos…

- ¿Cambiar mi mundo dices? ¡Pues empieza con cambiar a ese maldito erizo que me abandonó!

- Antes de pedir tan emocionalmente, debes saber que deberás defender el milagro que te daré en el nuevo kakera… y que estarás preparado para abandonar todo. ¿Estás dispuesto Miles Prower? Ese es el precio de tu milagro… un mundo donde podrás empezar de nuevo, y poder volverte fuerte… pero ¿Podrás pagar el precio?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero un nuevo compañero! ¡Sonic ha muerto, está muerto para mí! ¡Necesito un compañero nuevo, alguien que sepa valorarme!

- ¿Pero prefieres quedarte en este mundo? ¿O acaso quieres irte a un nuevo kakera donde empezar? Puedo concederte lo primero o ambas cosas…

- ¡Dame un nuevo inicio, un inicio donde no conozca a ninguno de esos erizos malagradecidos! ¡Eso es lo que quiero para mí! ¡Más que un compañero, quiero un nuevo mundo, donde pueda ser feliz! ¡Donde encuentre a otros como yo, no me importa como sean!

- Te daré mi favor y te concederé tu mundo distinto. Sólo tu ahora podrás luchar contra los dados del destino y definir si tu existencia será digna, trascendiendo del destino que tenías y veremos si lograrás armar el tuyo propio, Miles Prower…

Un relámpago cayó en ese momento, y tras oír una risotada diabólica, Tails se cegó por la luz y cuando abrió los ojos, Bernkastel había desaparecido.

- Defenderé mi milagro, contra todos… por mi destino… por mi mamá… Rosemary… por mi papá… Amadeus… para que sepan que he crecido…

(Nota del Autor: Amadeus Prower y Rosemary Prower son los padres de Tails en la continuidad de Archie Comics. Solo tomé sus nombres por emotividad)

En ese momento, Tails se echó en el pasto mientras la lluvia seguía su curso. Se abrió de brazos para recibir el agua que le regeneraría y le limpiaría las heridas…

- Cosmo… así como tú… intentaré que me regeneres…

El zorro estaba a punto de conciliar un descanso cuando entonces…

- ¡Sigan buscando! ¡Tiene que estr en este lado de la Isla!

El zorro se levantó de miedo. Su temor era mayor a su dolor, por lo que no notó su dolor de tobillo, aunque pudo ver que sus movimientos estaban seriamente limitados.

Se arrastró lo mejor que pudo hacia los arbustos, intentando ocultarse nuevamente de sus captores. Pero el sonido de su pelaje al ser rozado por las plantas, se podía escuchar no muy a lo lejos, pero daba una indicación sonora para que sus captores pudieran ubicarlo. Miles pensó en detenerse, pero de todos modos eso lo haría más vulnerable. Sólo podía pensar en escapar.

- Si solo pudiera… volar… - pensó el zorro.

Intentó mover sus dos colas, pero con mala suerte que golpearon unas ramas, que cayeron e hicieron ruido. El dolor de las colas hinchadas no le dejó seguir rotándolas, por lo que nisiquiera pudo alzar vuelo…

- ¿¡Qué fue eso? ¡Es ese sonido! ¡Está ahí! ¡Atrápenlo!

Tails se erizó de miedo. Intentó correr, pero tropesó y sintió las manos de alguien en su pelaje. Lo habían atrapado… era el fin. Esa mano lo jaló con fuerza, de modo que cayó boca arriba al suelo.

- No… noo…

Los 3 abusivos lo vieron… sonriendo malvadamente.

- ¿Sabes que no me olvidé de lo que le hiciste a mi dedo? – dijo uno de ellos, para tomarlo de un brazo mientras los otros dos lo tomaban de las piernas y las manos – Todavía mana sangre y creo que tendre que desahogarme…

- ¿Sabes que les hacemos a los chicos malos? – dijo el otro - ¡Los castigamos!

- No… no… por favor…

- El castigo del pato que no puede beber, el castigo del gusano aplastado y el castigo del cerdo desmebrado… ¿Cuál de ellos prefieres?

(Nota del Autor: No entiendo en que contexto dicen eso en Higurashi, en el Matsuribayashi-hen. Asumo que el primer castigo es que les rompan la boca de un golpe, el segundo es el castigo del cilindro de metal y el tercero… no lo sé, lo único que se parece fue lo que le pasó a Eriko en el manga, ser "devorada" por pollos)

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente mientras sus captores se lo llevaron hacia un lado, donde había una especie de hormiguero gigante. Se estaban preparando para su castigo… otra muestra innecesaria de violencia. ¿Había alguien que podría pararlos? ¿Acaso Tails iba a ser asesinado por los castigos de esos captores?

El zorro inconsciente fue amarrado con lianas fuertemente, y luego sus captores esperaron a que despierte. El zorro intentó moverse, pero se vió aprisionado.

- Al fin despiertas nuevamente…

- Ehh… ¿Yo…? No… ayuda…

Sus ojos mostraban claramente el pánico y el terror por todo lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Sabes? Mi dedo no se olvidó de ti… - le dijo uno mostrándole su dedo vendado con hojas del bosque - ¡¿Crees que eso fue divertido, maldito fenómeno?

- Perdóname… perdóname… por favor… haré lo que sea…

- Vamos a elegir el castigo más divertido – dijo uno de ellos – Vamos a tirarte en el hormiguero, cubierto de esta deliciosa sabia de árbol…

- ¿Eh?

- Y cuando estés al punto, esas hormigas legionarias de Mobius, te devorarán…

- ¿¡Eehehh? ¡Lo siento, no, lo lamento! ¡Haré lo que me pidan! ¡Les construiré todo! ¡Por favor!

- ¡No queremos oír nada tuyo!

- Sólo díganme… ¿Porqué me odian tanto? ¿Qué les he hecho? Sólo quería tener amigos…

- Creo que deberemos responderte, para que tu requiém sea todavía más humillante…

- ¿Qué es lo que les he hecho?

- No Tails… la cosa es saber que no nos haz hecho…

**VI**

- No Tails… la cosa es que no nos haz hecho…

- ¿Eh?

- Verás… hace tiempo en Emerald Town… eramos una civilización tranquila. Vivíamos en una sociedad normal… hasta que ocurrió la explosión en Emerald Island… donde toda tu calaña pereció… hasta que tu llegaste a este lugar…

- Y te estableciste… pusiste ese taller mecánico… y hasta cuando te conoció ese erizo, eras el centro de atención. Y entonces… todos en el pueblo… pensaron que tu tecnología era la solución… y empezaron a prestar menos atención a la tradición de la lucha… y todos los zorros que protegían Emerald Town, el Batallón 324 fueron desplazados por la novedad de la tecnología que tú dabas a la gente…

Miles seguía mirando temeroso, pero sorprendido a sus captores.

- Entonces… cuando construiste un cañón en Emerald Town, nuestras autoridades decidieron que era lo mejor prescindir del Batallón 324, y cerraron la única Academia Militar que había en la isla. El único sitio donde todavía se practicaba el arte de la lucha era en Midnight Hill, pero eran demasiado cerrados.

- Más adelante, se disolvió la Junta Militar que protegía Emerald Town, dejando a todos nuestros padres, los valientes Mobians que defendían nuestra isla en la calle. ¡Decidieron tomar la tecnología que inventaste, además que confiar ciegamente en el erizo azul! ¿Y que nos dieron a nuestros padres que nos defendieron antes de que naciera ese condenado erizo? ¡Migajas!

- ¿No lo sabías Tails? – dijo el otro al ver al zorro sorprendido – Tus actos condenaron a una raza de guerreros a la miseria… pues el jodido Concilio de Acorn resolvió eliminar todos los beneficios de esos guerreros que percibían una suerte de pago por sus esfuerzos, por sus cicatrices, por todo lo que se esforzaron, para dejarlos privados de todo… ¡Todo por comprar los materiales de las armas que tu diseñaste!

(Nota del Autor: Sé que lo que voy a decir viola una de las normas de mi tutorial de redacción, el tocar temas políticos, pero tengo que justificar ese odio hacia Tails.)

- Que nos despojaran de los beneficios no era el gran problema, después de todo, se acostumbraron a una forma de vida dura… pero el colmo fue cuando el Concilio de Acorn disolvió la Cédula Viva a esos guerreros, condenándolos al hambre y la miseria, porque no tenían ningún plan de pensiones ni nada. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasó a nuestras familias cuando nuestros padres quedaron en la calle? ¡Sin sueldos ni nada! ¡Tuvieron que mendigarle a ese Concilio que los usó para sus guerras con ese estúpido humano! ¿Y sabes lo que pasó? ¡NADA! ¡No les dieron nada, sólo migajas! ¡Una miserable pensión que no alcanzaría para comprar nada! ¡¿Eso es lo que lograste al sobrevivir a Emerald Island? ¡¿A destruir a gente que no te hizo nada?

(Nota del Autor: La Cédula Viva es un plan de pensiones especial dado a los militares en el Perú y que consistía en pagarles el sueldo que tenían como pensión de jubilación. Fue muy criticado porque la diferencia de sueldos entre cargos era abismal)

Tails había entendido las consecuencias de sus actos, y aunque bien sabía que no podían culparlo de nada se sentía muy culpable de lo que había propiciado.

- Lo siento… lo siento… yo… no debí jamás… haber desplazado a…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – dijo otro golpeándolo en el rostro - ¡Fue por tu culpa! ¡Queríamos ser como nuestros padres, seguir la senda de las armas y nada! ¡Por tu jodida culpa! ¿Pero sabes…? ¡Te vamos a dar tu merecido! ¡Jejejejee! Esas hormigas hambrientas… ¡Traigan la savia!

- ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡PERDÓNENME! ¡POR FAVOOOR!

El otro captor trajo un tronco lleno de savia y se dispuso a verterla sobre el pelaje del zorrro.

- ¡NOOO! ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOOOR! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTOO! ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡UWAAAAAAAHHH!

- ¡No importa cuanto llores, nadie te oirá, nadie se lamentará! Estoy emocionado por verle la cara a ese erizo al ver tu pútrido cadáver sobre esos insectos…

En ese momento levantaron la liana y pusieron a Tails justo sobre el sitio del hormiguero… era el fin… Tails comprendió que iba a morir.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'you – destructive' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

- ¡Deténganse! – gritó una voz.

- ¡Aaahwwwhwh!

El que tenía a Tails cayó hacia atrás y con él, Tails salvándose de caer en el agujero del hormiguero. Cuando el zorro volvió la vista hacia su captor, tenía una espada clavada en el brazo, lo que lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y caer.

- Nadie se mete con un pobre Mobian indefenso y se sale con la suya…

Aunque Tails no lo reconoció, ese tipo era Mikael the Cat. Había escuchado los gritos de auxilio de Tails y decidió intervenir tras oír el discurso de esos tipos.

- Debería darles vergüenza atacar a un zorrito por las heridas de su pasado. ¡Cobardes!

- ¡Maldito gato! – dijo uno de ellos - ¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno!

Uno de esos captores arremetió contra el gato, ya sin espada, que simplemente dio un salto y golpeó de una patada en la cara a su adversario, derribándolo.

Uno de ellos se levantó, y tomando una rama la lanzó hacia Mikael, con suerte que este usando su agilidad se movió hacia un lado y esta rama golpeó de nuevo al que estaba herido por la espada.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó el adolorido.

En ese momento el otro se incorporó, pero Mikael cerró el puño y le propinó un golpe en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que saltaba para evitar la arremetida. Era un gato, la agilidad era su elemento.

- ¡Jodido! – gritó el que tenía la espada - ¡Ahora verás!

Con algo de dolor, se sacó la espada del brazo, pero cometió el error de lanzarla lejos en lugar de empuñarla contra ese rival. Mikael se dio cuenta del error y se abalanzó para recogerla.

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!

Uno de los caídos tomó una piedra y la tiró contra el gato, pero con certeza que efectivamente golpeó a Mikael a la altura de la espalda, dejándolo sin aire. El gato cayó al suelo, y fue pateado por uno de los que se pudo incorporar.

- ¿Qué te parece eso, gato idiota? ¡Toma ya!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'you – destructive')

Toda esa exhibición de fuerza fue para nada. Rápidamente Mikael fue amarrado en la liana por los captores que se prepararon para continuar con venganza, una especie de ritual para revivir el honor perdido. Y ahora habría dos sacrificios…

Era el fin… y parecía que no habría milagro… no habría nada… iban a morir comidos por los insectos raros de Mobius…

- ¡Mueran y que nuestros padres sean más felices sin sus mugrosas vidas…!

En ese momento, de modo inesperado, un rayo cayó del cielo y golpeó cerca de uno de los captores. Entonces el otro tomó la espada de Mikael y alzándola para dar muerte a Mikael y Tails, no se dio cuenta que habían nubes de tormenta y el siguiente rayo tomó la ruta de pararayos en la espada, atravesando violentamente a ese captor, que convulsionó por la energía y cayó carbonizado y fulminado al suelo… sin vida.

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! – gritaron los otros dos - ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Vámonos!

Pero en ese momento, el otro rayo golpeó cerca, haciendo que esos dos tropezaran y cayeran en el agujero de las hormigas donde fueron roidos mientras gritaban de dolor. Mikael finalmente logró romper con fuerza sus ataduras y liberó a Tails.

- Estás a salvo… ya estás a salvo…

Pero en ese momento otro rayo cayó del cielo y los cegó… mientras todo se llenó de luz.


	34. Arco del Rastro Perdido IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**VII**

(Mapple Drive, Danville)

Un grupo de amigos estaba en el patio, probando una especie de cápsula hecha de metal que lanzaba muchas chispas. Un vistazo rápido nos hacía entender que eran Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bufford y Baljeet.

- Esa máquina está chispeando desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Bufford.

- No creo que querramos pasar el verano viendo una máquina chispear… ¿Están seguros que no cometieron ningún error, chicos?

- No se preocupen chicos… seguro un poco más para que de resultados.

- Phineas… - preguntó Isabella - ¿Qué se supone que hace esta máquina?

- Bueno Isabella… - dijo Phineas – Ferb y yo estamos probando la nueva teoría cuántica e intentamos traer objetos de otra dimensión… ¿No es asombroso?

- Sip… pero como que ya se está demorando…

- Una perturbación en el Universo se multiplica como el aleteo de una mariposa – dijo el lacónico Ferb a los oyentes.

- Ferb tiene razón… es solo cuestión de paciencia.

En ese momento, el sonido y las chispas se intensificaron… y tras una sacudida tremenda de la máquina, esta quedó en su sitio y los sonidos y vibraciones cesaron.

- Eeeh… ¿Crees que ya acabó todo? – dijo Bufford.

- Pues… sólo hay una forma de saberlo… - dijo Phineas – Abriendo la cápsula…

- ¡Espera! – dijo Baljeet - ¿No sabes que cosas podrían venir de otra dimensión? Podrían ser equipos peligrosos, monstruos… o inclusive enfermedades desconocidas que…

- Ah por favor Baljeet – dijo Phineas – Sólo abrámoslo y veamos que es…

Phineas giró la perilla que bloqueaba la puerta y Baljeet, con gran temor se acercó a la puerta. Entonces una especie de humo que procedía de la máquina les nubló… hasta que pudieron ver que habían traido: Un gato púrpura y un zorro amarillo: Mikael the Cat y Tails.

- Es… esto es… - dijo Isabella - ¡La cosa más linda que he visto en el mundo! – dijo abalanzándose a Tails - ¡Es adorable, adorable, adorable! ¡Quiero llevármelo a casa!

- ¿Ferb? ¿Acaso hemos hecho contacto con el mundo de Bango-Ru?

- Pensé que sólo era una moda de peluches asiáticos – respondió su sorprendido hermano.

- Eeeh… auxilio… me asfixias… - dijo Tails a los cariños y abrazos de Isabella.

- ¿¡Eeeh? ¿Puedes hablar? – dijo Isabella soltándolo.

- Si… claro que puedo hablar… - dijo Tails recuperando el aire - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde…?

En ese momento, al ver que podían articular palabras en inglés, Phineas y los demás se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de Meap o algún ser lindo con problemas de lenguaje. Se trataba de seres que podían articular su idioma, aunque no tuvieran la forma humana necesariamente. Es decir… eran venidos de una dimensión en la que existió un mundo, pero donde este no evolucionó como en el mundo de los humanos.

Phineas y los otros dieron un paso atrás… como dejando espacio a esos seres que ahora desconocían por completo y ya no parecían tan lindos como antes.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes…? – preguntó Baljeet - ¿Vienen en son de paz?

- ¿Dónde… estamos…? – dijo Mikael al fin - ¿Estamos en… Emerald Town?

- Esto es Danville… - dijo Baljeet.

- ¿Danville? – dijo Tails – No conozco este sitio… ¿En dónde estamos?

- Esto… ¿Estados Unidos? – dijo Baljeet - ¿De donde son ustedes?

Phineas vio el rostro de desconfianza de esos dos seres, por lo que supo atajar eso para romper el hielo de ese primer contacto.

- No nos importa de donde sean… sólo queremos ser sus amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Tails.

- Sip… - dijo Phineas – Nosotros solo queremos divertirnos en el verano y construir grandes cosas…

Por casualidad del destino a Tails le dieron en la yema del gusto con eso de "construir cosas". ¡Llevaba buscando gente que compartiera sus aficiones desde hace mucho tiempo! Y si ellos eran como él… salvo que con otro aspecto, pues no tendría problema en relacionarse con ellos.

- ¿¡WWooooow? ¿¡Ustedes construyen cosas?

- Si… - le respondió Baljeet – Phineas y Ferb son los mejores en eso…

- ¡Geniaaaal! – gritó el zorro emocionado - ¡Son inventores! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Son inventoreees!

Los demás, incluido Mikael se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Tails que saltaba de felicidad. Era un refresco a la dura vida que Tails había tenido últimamente.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Fuushagoya no Shounen' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

- ¡Bien! – dijo Tails - ¡Hora de las presentaciones! Cada uno dirá quien es y lo que hace.

- ¡Tienes razón, hora de presentarnos todos! – dijo Phineas – Yo soy Phineas Flynn, de Danville… y soy uno de los que quiere tener un fabuloso verano – luego apuntó a Ferb – Y este es mi hermano Ferb Fletcher… es un hombre de acción más que de palabras…

Ferb le guiñó el ojo como confirmando la información dada por su hermano.

- Yo soy Isabella García Shapiro – dijo Isabella – Soy la Jefa de la Tropa 46231 y asistimos a Phineas y Ferb en sus proyectos de verano, así como ganamos bandas por las acciones realizadas.

- Yo soy Bufford Van Stomm… soy un… amigo de Baljeet y los chicos…

- Tiene un poco de mal carácter – añadió Baljeet por lo bajo - ¡Ahh! – dijo volviendo a su tono de voz normal – Yo soy Baljeet Patel, otro amigo de Phineas y Ferb… y los apoyo con la parte "teórica" de sus proyectos…

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Tails - ¡Vaya mundo tan divertido que me ha tocado! ¿Y por cierto, que mundo es este? No lo sé…

- Ah… se me olvidó decirlo – dijo Baljeet – Estamos en el Planeta Tierra, ubicado en el Sistema Solar en la Vía Lactea…

- ¡Wooow! – dijo Tails sorprendido - ¡Creo que todos seremos buenos amigos! ¡Ahora me presentaré yo! Soy Miles Prower, aunque me dicen Tails. Soy un inventor en mi planeta natal, Mobius – el zorro miró a Mikael - ¡Vamos, preséntate!

- Esto… - Mikael tuvo problemas para romper el hielo – Soy… Mikael the Cat… soy… un… dibujante que vive en el Planeta Mobius.

- ¡Esos somos todos! – dijo Tails al ver que mejor animaba las cosas - ¿Así que esto es la Tierra? Es increíble… es un mundo muy divertido por lo que veo…

- Si Tails… - dijo Phineas – Estoy seguro que te divertirás y podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos…

- Gracias Phineas… ¡Estoy seguro que podremos ser muy buenos amigos! ¿Verdad Mikael?

- Esto… supongo que sí… - dijo Mikael extrañado de todo todavía.

- ¡Eh, tengo una idea! – dijo Baljeet - ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a la Biblioteca?

- Mmm… Baljeet… creo tener una mejor idea – dijo Phineas – Vamos al Blueeprint Heaven, para construir algo para los recién llegados.

- ¡Es una idea más divertida! – dijo Tails - ¡En marcha!

**VIII**

Sería imposible describir con meras palabras la felicidad de Tails al encontrarse con esos inventores. Hay cosas que no se pueden pintar… el sol por ejemplo. Porque si lo miramos nos cegará con su brillo infinito… algo así podría decirse de lo que le pasó a Tails ese día.

¿Podría decirse que su vida cambio para bien? ¿Podría decirse que se concedió su milagro? Pues claro… sus abusadores habían muerto roídos por las hormigas o por los rayos, había dejado ese mundo donde había peleado con Sonic y ahora encontró nuevos amigos. Si… eso era un milagro, algo que a pocos les era concedido.

Y concentrado en su propia felicidad, se le pasó así el dia entero.

- Bueno chicos… espero que les haya gustado el invento del día de hoy.

- ¡Otro gran invento, Phineas! – dijo Baljeet.

- No lo dudo Phineas – dijo Tails – Eres increíble…

- Y mañana espero ver tus inventos Tails… tengo la impresión de que este será el mejor verano de todos… - dijo Phineas.

En ese momento, tanto Bufford, Isabella y Baljeet se retiraron a sus casas, porque ya era algo tarde… estaba por anochecer. Sin embargo, Tails se sentó en el pasto del patio de Phineas y se quedó ahí moviendo las colas, como esperando llamar la atención. Mikael caminó hacia la salida del patio y se reclinó sobre la verja, esperando.

- Tails… nosotros ya nos retiramos…

- Esto… no tengo a donde ir… - dijo el zorro – Ustedes me trajeron… y por eso… en este mundo no tengo hogar…

Phineas tragó en seco al oír eso de Tails. Nunca pensó en las consecuencias indirectas de sus inventos y podría decirse que eso turbó su alma.

- ¿Quieres que te enviemos a tu mundo de nuevo? No sé como llegaste… lo siento…

- ¡No quiero regresar! – dijo Tails – Es aquí en donde tengo amigos…

- ¿Pero no dijiste que…?

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Kage' de Higurashi Kai VN)

- En ese mundo tenía a uno que me protegía… tenía un amigo… pero me dejó… me traicionó. Y luego, todos… me odiaban porque era un inventor… sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo…

- Pero Tails… si tu dijiste que…

- Aquí veo que me valoran… que son mis amigos, y que no rehúyen a mi aspecto… y yo estoy muy agradecido a todos por eso…

- ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que buscabas un hogar?

- Los ví a todos y en cuando los ví, supe que eran felices… sin importar si pasaron o no por tribulaciones... eran felices… y yo no quería malograr ese momento, porque al fin y al cabo… soy solo un ser deforme con 2 colas… siempre he fingido ser feliz para no malograr el momento a otros… porque después de todo… yo sólo soy un ser deforme… no importo…

Phineas se acercó a Tails y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- No eres deforme… eres uno de los seres más lindos que he visto… y… no permitiré que nadie te haga daño… porque sé que eres un buen elemento… y quiero que seas feliz…

- ¿Lo dices en verdad…?

- Si… esos días de dolor ya se han terminado Tails… aquí en este mundo podrás ser feliz. Nosotros seremos tus amigos… y siempre podrás confiar en nosotros…

- Suenas… como ese otro sujeto…

- ¡No! – gritó Phineas - ¡No voy a hacerte daño! No… confía en nosotros… danos una oportunidad…

- Promételo… - dijo Tails – Prométeme que no me vas a traicionar…

- Es una promesa… no lo haré… y para demostrártelo, te buscaré con Ferb un sitio donde puedan vivir… - dijo soltándolo - ¡Hey Ferb, prepara las bicicletas, hay algo que hacer!

Ferb no tardó en salir del garaje con las bicicletas. Phineas se montó en una, Ferb en otra y empezaron a pedalear.

- ¿Tails, puedes seguirnos?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Tails - ¡Vamos Mikael!

Mikael que seguía apático a todo, decidió seguirlos porque después de todo, aunque eran desconocidos no era tan tonto para no asegurarse su seguridad personal. Por un lado, quería unirse como Tails lo hacía… pero ciertas experiencias le hacían recordar que era mejor ser cauto.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oir 'Kage')

Los dos Mobians corrieron tras las bicicletas. Por ser algo tarde muy poca gente iba por la calle, ya que era una ciudad bastante tranquila… por lo que esos dos Mobians pasaron desapercibidos… hasta que llegaron a un gran almacén.

- Es aquí… - dijo Phineas – Este será su nuevo hogar…

En el cartel se podía leer "Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada".

- ¿Una bodega abandonada?

- Nadie usa esto en años… creí que podrían refugiarse aquí por un tiempo… - dijo Phineas abriendo la puerta de la Bodega con un destornillador.

- Gracias Phineas… no olvidaré el gesto que haz tenido con nosotros…

- Ni yo… - dijo Phineas - ¡Mañana nos esperan toneladas de diversión, así que descansa bien! Ah, por cierto… si tienes hambre… - dijo mientras le lanzaba una bolsa con comida.

Tails agradeció eso y entonces Phineas y Ferb se retiraron. Tails y Mikael entraron hacia el Almacén y lo contemplaron un momento.

- Supongo que nos podemos fiar de esos tipos… - dijo Mikael rompiendo el hielo.

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Tails - ¿No ves todo lo que nos han dado? Comida… y un techo… - dijo mientras abría la bolsa y se la comía.

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo todo cambió así? Hace poco nos estaban matando… y ahora…

- ¡Es un milagro! – dijo Tails – Bernkastel cumplió su promesa… me dio mi milagro… un mundo feliz para mí… y como tú me defendiste, decidí incluirte en mi milagro…

- Pero Tails… Sonic… te estará buscando…

- Ya no quiero saber nada de ese erizo… destruyó a mi Cosmo… para mí está muerto…

- Tails… pero Sonic en el fondo…

- ¡No quiero saber nada de ese erizo! – dijo Tails – Me llamó niño, me insultó… y…

Tails guardó silencio. Dejó caer su cabeza como derrotado. Mikael supo que había tocado una herida y la había abierto con sus propios dedos.

- Tails… ¿Estás bien…?

- Mikael… - dijo Tails - ¿Quieres… que yo sea tu compañero?

Mikael se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo podría negarse? Lo había oído todo cuando Tails habló con Phineas… por lo que entendía que lo mejor para ese zorro… y para él era dejar todo Mobius atrás. Nunca encajó en ese mundo… y tras oír la historia de Tails… supo que encontró a alguien que compartía su desgracia…

- Claro que sí… seremos compañeros inseparables… y mañana iremos a ver a tus amigos…

Mientras Tails lo abrazaba, Mikael pensó que eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ese chico.


	35. Arco del Rastro Perdido V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**IX**

(Nota de Autor: Escuchen 'thanks/you' un remix hecho por el usuario de YouTube: 'NicolArmafi')

(Punto de Vista de Tails)

Mikael ya se durmió… y yo hice como que me dormí. Pero no… porque quiero pararme… quiero ver la noche… conocer este mundo un poco más. Quiero volar más alto… volar y tocar las estrellas.

Si… gracias… Bernkastel… este milagro, es algo que cambió mi vida… porque he descubierto nuevos amigos… gente que le importo sin necesidad de mi aspecto, porque sólo digan que soy un zorro de dos colas o que digan que soy un monstruo. No he encontrado nada así en este mundo todavía… o al menos sé que en este mundo no todo puede ser felicidad, pero… me han tratado bien, no tengo nada de que quejarme.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Mobius… donde… hasta mi hermano mayor me traicionó. No sólo soy huérfano… sino que ahora ya no tengo hermano… y eso es tan terrible, que ni siquiera hay una palabra para describir esa situación.

Ya no soporto estar echado… quiero volar… quiero recorrer esta "Bodega Abandonada" y conocer la ciudad… así que voy a volar…

¿Un momento? Mi cola… ya no me duele… ¿Mi cuerpo? Todo está curado… ¡Si… esto se hace cada vez mejor! Puedo volar… ¡Si, puedo volar! Siento que soy libre… puedo ir hasta las estrellas… y puedo tocarlas… esos brillos que titilan en el cielo.

Mientras yo pensaba en eso, mi voluntad… me trasladaba hacia el techo de esa Bodega Abandonada. Se puede ver todo… la ciudad… los vehículos, el sonido de la noche, el sonido de cláxones… todo en un mundo nuevo… un mundo ágil.

Mamá… Papá… creo que apartir de ahora viviré mejor… lo siento… siento que un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante mí… tengo nuevos amigos… y eso me hace feliz…

Dicen que si miras las estrellas se pueden ver formas… y si me pongo a imaginarlas, podré verlas… a todos los que se han ido… los que están en un lugar mejor…

A ellos… los que se han ido, pero dejaron todo lo que sé ahora… tengo que decirlo… debo agradecerle, me guste o no, a los Freedom Fighters… a mamá… a papá… a Cosmo… pero en especial, me convertí en lo que soy por los Freedom Fighters.

Aunque… ¿Acaso ellos no eran los que decían que yo era muy joven para actuar? Pues ahora tengo un mundo… un mundo propio… un mundo que podría poner a mis pies si quisiera…

"_**¿Porqué di mi vida, Tails?"**_

¿¡Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Me giré y miré a todos lados… ¿Alguien me había seguido?

¿Era… ella? ¿Acaso en este mundo estaría concedido el milagro de tenerla con vida? La empezé a buscar por todos lados… pero no lograba verla, sino solo el ruido de la ciudad.

"_**Tienes un milagro… no lo desperdicies… serás más feliz sin mí…"**_

Era ella… pero esas palabras eran como puñales… así es… estaba intentando ser feliz, pero olvidando a todos esos que me hicieron llegar a donde estoy ahora… no… salvo a Sonic, que me trató muy mal… pero intenté olvidarlos. No puedo olvidar a Cosmo… ni a los Freedom Fighters, ni a mamá… ni a papá… no… debo tenerlos en mi mente, porque por ellos, soy lo que soy ahora.

Y no puedo olvidar estas primeras horas con esos chicos… Phineas y Ferb. Es… como si encontrase paralelos en este mundo… de los amigos que me gustaría haber tenido… gente a la que le importo… y que sé que debo sacar provecho de estos días… y aprender de ellos…

Gracias… Bernkastel… por este milagro…

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Tails se quedó viendo el cielo, como si descubriera un mundo nuevo, que efectivamente lo era. Necesitaba ciertamente un cambio de ambiente tras todo lo que había pasado.

Mikael, por su lado, estaba reflexionando echado sobre un duro trozo de plástico que decidió usar como cama. Estaba con las manos debajo de la cabeza, como si fuera un almohadón y mirando al techo, por una ventana donde podía ver las estrellas.

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

¿Esto es un nuevo mundo? Un mundo donde aparentemente los humanos mandan, en lugar de los Mobians… pero a la vez un mundo más atolondrado que el mío.

De todos modos estoy aquí… pero sé que estoy solo… bueno… con Tails, porque lo convertí en mi compañero… pero… no conozco nadie aquí. Esos chicos… Phineas… Ferb… no sé… no quiero confiar demasiado… nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si son buenas personas.

¿Por qué no serían buenas personas? Si ellos… le dieron a Tails... lo que tanto quería… aceptación. Él se siente feliz… se siente realizado… porque encontró a dos chicos inventores en este mundo, dos versiones humanas de él mismo.

¿Está esto bien? Siento… que debo confiar en ellos… pero… no sé… lo que aprendí… en Mobius… fue que no confié en nadie… que no hay porque abrirse a los demás, porque ellos se burlarán de mis gustos… de no ser un guerrero, sino ser un dibujante…

Pero… ¿Estoy realmente pensando bien? Es decir… en este mundo nadie me conoce. Nadie sabe que soy un dibujante o un guerrero… ¿Así que está bien? ¿Puedo abrirme a otros? ¿Puedo hacer amigos sin miedo a las consecuencias? ¿Podría? No lo sé… todo me confunde… porque si bien en este mundo nadie me conoce… yo no conozco este mundo.

Consideremos que este mundo es idéntico a Mobius… un mundo donde existen prejuicios y se juzga a las personas injustamente… ¿Estoy en Midnight Hill? Por lo que veo no… porque no logro identificar nada de mi pasado… si nadie me conoce… ¿Porqué inhibirme...? Si lo que siempre he querido es conseguir algo… un lugar donde pueda ser libre, donde nadie me inhiba.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'thanks/you')

Creo… que podría ser algo más confiado… y algo vigilante… porque todavía tengo mi daga por si las cosas se ponen feas… porque… no tendré reparos contra el que juegue conmigo… yo no soy ni seré más el juguete de nadie…

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Abrumado tal vez por la disyuntiva, Mikael cayó poco a poco presa del sueño, hasta que durmió, de modo que sólo se podía oír su respiración.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una voz.

Mikael ya no supo si estaba en un sueño o en la realidad… se frotó los ojos y se vio en un sitio oscuro… tan oscuro que sólo podía verse él mismo.

- ¿Qué haces invadiendo este mundo?

- ¿¡Quién es? – gritó Mikael tomando su daga - ¡Vamos, sal de ahí!

- ¿Crees que con una daga puedes detener a la Bruja de los Milagros?

En ese momento, Bernkastel se le apareció a Mikael… flotando en el aire, y dando una palmada, ese sitio oscuro se convirtió en Danville vista por el aire.

- Haz entrado en el kakera de Tails… su milagro no te incluía… debes irte de aquí…

- ¿Irme de aquí? ¿A volver a Mobius? ¡Yo fui quien lo salvó, merezco este mundo!

- Le retiraré mi favor a Tails sin decírselo si tu… gatuna presencia sigue contaminando este kakera… así que regresa a Mobius.

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca volveré a ese mundo lleno de prejuicios! ¡Aquí soy libre!

- Pues actúa como tal… porque pareciera que estás en una continuación de ese otro mundo del que intentaste escapar…

- No… estoy seguro de las intenciones de nadie…

- ¡Jajajaaja! ¡No necesito retirarle mi favor a nadie! ¡Tú solo contaminarás este mundo y lo harás un sitio entretenido para mí! ¡Diviérteme, Mikael the Cat! ¡Jejejejejee!

Y riendo maléficamente, Bernkastel desapareció entre el cielo estrellado.

**X**

(Maple Drive, Danville)

- ¡Hola chicos!

- ¡Hola Tails! ¡Hola Mikael, veo que viniste!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'utage' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

Los dos Mobians se presentaron nuevamente a la casa de Phineas y Ferb, para asistir a un plan de verano de los dos chicos, dado que era lo que Tails quería hacer desde que llegó.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado su refugio? – preguntó Phineas.

- ¡Ha sido grande! - dijo Tails - ¡Y gracias por la comida!

- De nada chicos… - dijo Phineas viendo si podía llamarlos así en realidad – Es un placer ayudarlos.

- ¿Y bien… que haremos hoy, Phineas?

- Bueno… pues hoy he pensado hacer una especie de avión… a propulsión...

- ¡Esa es mi especialidad! – dijo Tails - ¡Se diseñar aviones… yo creé uno llamado Tornado!

- ¿En serio, Tails? ¿Un avión propio?

- Si… y puedo explicarles los diseños…

- Bueno – dijo Ferb – A escuchar la lección…

Sería difícil explicar la lección en aerodinámica que Tails les dio a los chicos… por su parte Mikael, seguía algo desconfiado como siempre de lo que hacían… porque, como que hacer inventos no fue nunca su prioridad… no era un genio mecánico como Tails.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿¡Eeeehhh?

Ese sonido de la nada lo asustó y lo hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Pero si soy solo yo, Isabella! – le gritó sorprendida la chica.

- Esto… yo… - dijo Mikael avergonzado de que una chica más baja que él lo lograse amedrentar.

- Veo que te tomé por sorpresa… jejejejee… ¿Vaya… los chicos están ocupados, no?

- Si… eso creo… - dijo lentamente – Parece que están construyendo un avión… o algo…

- ¿En serio? Pues que mal…

Isabella se dirigió hacia el grupo, dispuesto a interrumpirles, hasta que vió a Phineas tan concentrado en ese discurso sobre motores y aerodinámica que no quizo interrumpirlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra al ver a Tails… después de todo… le parecía el ser mas lindo que había visto y de haber podido se lo habría llevado a su colección de peluches.

- Oye Mikael… - dijo Isabella – ¿Podrías ayudarme…?

- ¿Ayudarte…? ¿Cómo…?

- Pues… tenemos que lograr la Insignia de Dibujo… y como Phineas y Ferb están ocupados con ese… amiguito tuyo tan tierno que tienes… ¿Podrías ayudarnos en eso?

- Pues yo…

- ¡Espera, disculpa! ¡Me olvdé de preguntarlo! ¿Sabes dibujar…?

Para Mikael, el mundo se paró cuando oyó esa pregunta. Si alguna vez dudo de la confianza en ese mundo… pues esa pregunta era la palabra mágica que destruía toda su desconfianza.

- Pues… yo sé dibujar paisajes… el entorno… - respondió tímidamente.

- ¡Pues está decidido! Tenemos que ayudar a una colecta haciendo unas pinturas del sitios famosos de la ciudad: El Museo de Historia Natural de Danville… y los paisajes del Lago Barbafea. ¿Nos ayudarás a conseguir las insiginias? Te daremos una de apoyo…

Mikael supo que no tenía nada que temer a gente que dibujaba igual que él, y eso fue lo que lo abrió finalmente al grupo.

- ¡Claro que los ayudaré! Pero… no tengo equipo…

- No te preocupes… - dijo Isabella dando un silbido - ¡Gretchen! ¡Consigue el equipo de Pintura ahora, en el patio de mi casa!

- ¡Entendido! – dijo ella apareciendo y desapareciendo de la nada.

- Tengo el presentimiento que hoy nos divertiremos mucho… - dijo Isabella – Ah, por cierto, sólo diremos que eres la mascota de la Tropa o algo…

- ¿Eh?

- Es que… a nadie le resultaría común ver un gato caminando por la calle…

- Claro… jejeje… - dijo Mikael rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión - ¡Hoy día será un dia muy entretenido!

- ¡Manos a la obra, chicas! – dijo Isabella, que al ver a Mikael añadió - … y tú que nos ayudarás.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Utage')

Describir los proyectos de ese día sería algo complicado, como describir el brillo del sol o intentar pintar todas las estrellas del cielo en una noche muy estrellada. Pero lo cierto es que si Mikael tenía alguna duda con respecto a las intenciones de Phineas, Ferb y los demás, esa sesión de dibujo con las Exploradoras, se la quitó por completo.

Sólo diremos que Mikael estaba tan alegre por todo lo sucedido, que su cola no dejaba de moverse de lado a lado cuando volvían entregando los materiales.

- ¡Hemos acabado con los dibujos! – dijo Isabella – Las insignias han sido las mejores que hemos ganado en años…

- Es mi primera insignia de ayuda – dijo Mikael – Le hace juego al color de mi cinturón…

- ¡Jejejeje! Y que lo digas… - dijo Isabella - ¡Hey Phineas! ¿Cómo les fue en su proyecto del avión?

- Pues ha salido de perlas… - dijo Phineas – Hemos logrado velocidades de Mach II. ¡Este Tails es genial! ¡Este verano no pudo ponerse mejor! ¡Deberían venir más seguido por aquí!

- Esto… Phineas… - dijo Tails tímidamente – He visto… que tu gente… no es igual a nosotros… ¿Cómo nos mezclaremos en la multitud?

Aquella pregunta sacó a Phineas del estado de euforia mantenida en la que se mantenía. Tenían que ocultar de algún modo a los Mobians de la opinión pública… porque todos no serían tan comprensivos como ellos.

- Pues… lo que diría es que sigan en la Bodega Abandonada… y traten de darse a conocer lo menos posible… hasta que podamos construir algún equipo que les permita tener una forma humana… - dictaminó Phineas.

- ¡Pero no podemos estar encerrados! ¡Somos sus amigos! – protestó Tails.

- ¡Esperen todos! – dijo Gretchen – En el regreso encontré este volante… - y lo mostró al grupo.

"_**La Fiebre Bango-Ru invade Danville: Todo este mes de Agosto, los peluches más dulces y lindos desde Japón en Danville… en el centro Comercial Googolplex"**_

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Isabella - ¡Eres un genio, Gretchen! ¡Bango Ru!

- ¿Bango Ru? – dijo Phineas - ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¡Es brillante! – dijo Isabella – Todos creerán que se tratan de las novedades de Bango-Ru que vendrán a Danville… y nadie se lo cuestionará.

- Isabella… es una muy buena idea… ¡Hay que correr la voz del evento, así nadie sospechará nada de nuestros amigos! – dijo Phineas - ¡Chicos, manos a la obra!

- ¡Entendido Phineas! – dijeron todos - ¡Manos a la obra!


	36. Arco del Rastro Perdido VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XI**

Ya era algo de tarde… el sol se podía ver morir en el ocaso, pero por algún motivo no atardecía lo suficientemente rápido… de modo que todavía se tenía algún espacio de tiempo para planear algo, entre los chicos… y ese par de Mobians.

- Uffff… - suspiró Phineas – Estos dos días han sido una aventura inolvidable para todos…

- Y que lo digas… - agregó Isabella – Esto es de lo que realmente trata un verano.

Los dos Mobians veían muy sorprendidos que el término verano se repetía mucho en el vocabulario de sus nuevos amigos humanos. Era lógico que la duda surgiera entre esos dos, ya que verano como estación no era lo que esos chicos entendían por verano… era algo más.

- Phineas… hay una cosa que no entendemos… - dijo Mikael.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno… lo que Mikael quiere decir… es que… este es el concepto de verano… más… particular que hemos visto…

- ¿No saben lo que significa el verano…?

- Me temo que no… - dijo Mikael rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión.

- Mikael… Tails… - dijo Phineas – El verano… es algo maravilloso… es…

Phineas en ese momento hizo una ceña a Ferb, de modo que él le trajo una guitarra eléctrica. Los dos Mobians miraban como sin saber que estaba pasando… ¿Acaso iría a darles la definición de verano en verso o algo? Phineas afinó la guitarra y empezó…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Summer – Where do we begin?' del OST de Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimention. La traducción la hice yo…)

"_**Verano… es correr por rociadoras con tu playera, zapatos y jeans"**_

"_**Rodar por una colina verdosa, es lo que el verano signifca para mí…"**_

"_**Cierto es… mucho por hacer…"**_

"_**Dias más largos, noches más cortas…"**_

"_**El sol brillando… [Ferb] y el clima está templado…"**_

La melodía de alguna manera era algo pegajosa… por lo que Mikael y Tails no tuvieron reparos en menear la cabeza siguiendo la melodía… porque de alguna forma… eso les inspiraba algo de felicidad. ¡Era música al fin y al cabo!

"_**Verano, cada momento único vale su peso en oro…"**_

"_**Verano… es la mejor historia del mundo y sólo espera ocurrir…"**_

"_**Es sentir el helado y la gaseosa chorreante, deslizarse en tu barbilla"**_

"_**Es verano, ¡Cielos! ¿Por donde comenzar?"**_

"_**Verano… son estanques, piscinas y mangueras, para la guerra al calor ganar"**_

"_**Verano, bicicletas y patines o inclusive el descalzo andar…"**_

En ese momento, tras sonar un acorde, Phineas hizo una pausa y entonó la siguiente parte de la música… con una energía no vista antes para los Mobians.

"_**También es… olas gigantes surfear, creando Nanobots… o el cerebro de Frankenstein ver…"**_

"_**Encontrar un Ave Dodo, o el continente pintar… o a nuestra hermana enloquecer…"**_

El súbito cambio del tono de la música desconcertó por un momento a los Mobians, que se miraron en confusión, por no entender el súbito arrebato de Phineas.

- Esperen… creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido… - dijo Phineas al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Mikael y de Tails.

"_**Verano, es escuchar grillos y cigarras con un vaso de limonada…"**_

"_**Verano, es sentarse con tu compañero en el patio y a la sombra de un gran árbol estar…"**_

"_**Eso es lo que importa para mí…"**_

"_**Días más largos… noches más cortas… el sol brillando… [Ferb] y el clima está templado…"**_

"_**Verano, cada momento único vale su peso en oro…"**_

"_**Verano… es la mejor historia del mundo y sólo espera ocurrir…"**_

"_**Es sentir el helado y la gaseosa chorreante, deslizarse en tu barbilla"**_

"_**Es verano, ¡Cielos! ¿Por donde comenzar?"**_

En ese momento, capturados por la melodía, Tails y Mikael empezaron a tararear lo que habían captado de la misma…

- Verano…

- ¿Por donde comenzar?

- Verano… ¿Por donde comenzar…?

- Verano…

- ¿Por donde comenzar…?

Los acordes finales tocaron y la canción terminó.

- ¡Eso fue fantástico chicos! ¡No sabía que el verano significaba tanto para ustedes! – señaló Tails.

- El verano es eso y más… - dijo Phineas.

- Bueno chicos… yo creo que los veo mañana para otra gran aventura de verano…

Los dos Mobians se retiraron de la casa de los Flynn… pero por alguna razón, la melodía se había apoderado de la mente de Tails.

- ¿Y qué te ha parecido este día, Mikael? – preguntó Tails – Verano… es correr…

- Bueno… pues ha sido un día fantástico… hacía mucho que hecho de menos el dibujar un paisaje…

- Y yo construyendo un avión… ¡Ha sido lo mejor!

Tails corría por la calle hacia la bodega… prácticamente como si fuera un chico de 8 años… por primera vez en tiempo podía comportarse como lo que era… sin fingir una falsa madurez que no lo beneficiaba en nada. Y Mikael… por un lado se sentía libre… y aliviado.

Finalmente llegaron a la Bodega Abandonada… y al abrir la puerta, Tails corrió como jugando mientras seguía cantando la canción que se había aprendido.

- Verano… es escuchar grillos y cigarras con un vaso de limonada… verano… es… ¡Ay!

Entre tanto correr y cantar, se tropesó con una caja, por lo que su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente el piso, sacando algo de polvo del mismo.

- Eeek… eeek… - dijo Tails – Eso dolió…

- ¿De qué es esa caja?

- Esto… parece ser una caja de periódicos… - dijo Tails tomado uno para leer. Deslizó su vista por la portada de uno de los periódicos, hasta que su rostro alegre cambió a uno de pánico y dejo caer el periódico lejos, mientras retrocedía - ¡Eeeeeeek! ¿¡Que es eso?

- ¿Tails? ¡Tails! ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿¡Que… fue esa cosa…?

Mikael se acercó a recoger el periódico y leyó el titular:

"_**Horror en Danville: Estudiante descuartizado en el Lago Barbafea…"**_

**XII**

- ¿Mikael…? ¿Qué fue eso…? – preguntó un Tails temeroso.

Mikael recogió el periódico y leyó el titular: _**"Horror en Danville: Estudiante descuartizado en el Lago Barbafea…"**_

- ¿Estudiante descuartizado? Es decir… que matan niños… ¡Quiere decir que...!

- Tails… cálmate… cálmate ya… - dijo Mikael mirándolo – Por favor… tranquilo… no es más que un tabloide…

- Eso espero Mikael… espero que sólo sea una mentira…

- Lo es amigo… - dijo Mikael – Despreocúpate…

- Quiero leerlo…

- Tails… no creo que sea apropiado que…

- ¡Quiero leerlo! – le exigió el zorro - ¡Tengo que saber a que me estoy enfrentando! ¡Eso es solo una prueba de Bernkastel!

Sorprendido por la reacción de Tails, le alargó el periódico para leer juntos el artículo:

"_**Un pánico causó el hallazgo de un cadáver, descuartizado, de un estudiante que fue identificado como Louis, en una zona donde muchos estudiantes suelen acampar, el Lago Barbafea. El descubrimiento del cuerpo ha causado conmoción, habiendo la autoridad respectiva, clausurado el acceso al Lago hasta que se aclare el misterioso asesinato.**_

_**Se encontró cerca del cuerpo, una nota que en exclusiva, transcribimos:**_

'_**Oye Louis… eres un traidor. ¿Sabías acaso que Oyashiro-sama no ejecutaría su justicia? ¿No daría a conocer su mano de hierro? Pues te equivocaste… por traicionar a la tropa y sobre todo a tus amigos… por eso Oyashiro-sama roerá tu cuerpo… traidor… siente la maldición de Oyashiro-sama por lo que nos hiciste… '**_

_**La población se concentró ayer en la oficina del alcalde, Roger Doofenshmirtz para exigir una solución a un caso que ha conmocionado a toda la población. La referencia a un tal 'Oyashiro-sama' hace sospechar a las autoridades que se trata de una secta neopagana…"**_

- ¿Qué… es… todo esto…? ¿Asesinatos? ¿Maldición de Oyashiro-sama? ¿Qué es todo esto?

- No lo sé Mikael… no lo sé… ¿En que clase de sitio estamos? Esto ya no es un milagro…

El zorro empezó a temblar… Mikael entendió que si no hacía nada, el pánico se apoderaría de ellos dos, por la impotencia por entender lo que había sucedido.

- Mikael… tengo miedo… por favor… prométeme que me defenderás… que no caeré presa de… ese tal Oyashiro-sama…

Mikael supo que no podía hacer más que darle un poco de paz a ese zorro que había pasado una parte importante de su vida sufriendo, dado que nunca pudo ser lo que era… un niño…

- Claro… yo te protegeré… - dijo Mikael acercándosele – No dejaré que ningún Oyashiro-sama te haga daño… somos compañeros después de todo…

Mikael miró el periódico, en la parte de arriba de la hoja, y miró la fecha:

"_**La Gaceta de Danville – 9 de Agosto de 2008"**_

- ¿Agosto de 2008? – murmuró para sí Mikael - ¡Hey Tails! ¿Qué fecha es hoy en este mundo?

- Bueno… pues… Phineas dijo que era algo así como el 2 de Agosto del año 2009. En realidad estoy confundido por el tema de las fechas en este mundo…

- Tails… este periódico es de 2008, es de hace un año…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que el criminal ese ya ha sido capturado… en menos de un año las cosas se resuelven en Mobius… ¿Porqué aquí sería diferente?

- Creo que tienes razón… - dijo Tails – Ya es casi un año, la policía debería haberlo ubicado… así que… creo que me siento más tranquilo. ¡Gracias Mikael, eres un gran compañero!

- ¿Pero… que era eso de Oyashiro-sama? – preguntó Mikael.

- Es la coartada del criminal… la Ilusión donde esconde su pecado…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tails, que dijiste?

De repente, el tono jovial de Tails se volvió un tono serio y profundo.

- Es la coartada… es la Ilusión – respondió Tails – Oyashiro-sama es el nombre de una 'deidad' en la que el asesino se esconde para cometer su crimen y justificarlo ante la sociedad.

- No entiendo nada Tails… ¿Cómo la coartada?

- Es… la justificación… - respondió Tails – No dirá que él mató a ese chico… sino que Oyashiro-sama poseyó su cuerpo y en contacto con las voluntades de los espíritus, usó su cuerpo, como una posesión diabólica para cometer el acto criminal… un acto de demonios… de seres oscuros...

- ¿Y diciendo que fue controlado por Oyashiro-sama la gente no se atreve a juzgarlo? ¿Tiene licencia para matar si dice que fue en nombre de ese sujeto?

- Así es… es como si esa creencia fuera un miedo… una barrera para decir que él no era responsable de sus actos… lo mismo que nos dicen a nosotros…

- ¿Nos dicen a nosotros?

(Nota del Autor: Esto que voy a decir, es una teoría propia inspirada en los Archie Comics)

- ¿Conoces a otro echidna que no sea Knuckles?

- No… ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto, Tails?

- Sabes que él es el protector de la Master Emerald… ¿verdad?

- Así es… ¿¡Pero qué tiene que ver?

- Pues que su raza… los echidnas fueron creados para iniciar un culto a las Chaos Emeralds… porque sabían que eran tan peligrosas que la única forma de tener lejos a todos de ellas era mediante el control que da el miedo, proclamándolas dioses… y entonces los que las buscaban eran catalogados de herejes, de sacrílegos…

- ¿Tails…? ¿Qué quieres decir? No hay ningún echidna salvo Knuckles…

- Porque cuando se dieron cuenta del poder de las Esmeraldas… se inició una masacre de todos los echidnas, para destruir esa religión, eliminando a todo lo que les impidiera alcanzar ese poder…

- Pero matar… es algo malo…

- No para ellos, porque lo justificaron diciendo que esos echidnas cayeron en la Idolatría, en adorar a una gema de colorines… y así, al desplazar el culto a un Dios invisible, tuvieron la justificación para exterminar a toda esa raza y hacerse con el control de las Esmeraldas… como Eggman.

- Es decir… que tienen… ¿Licencia para matar?

- Usando las creencias como justificante… se consigue el crimen perfecto…

- Vaya… Tails… nunca pensé que serías tan inteligente de deducir todo esto… pero yo creo que me iré a dormir… y tomaré tu consejo en cuenta… no bajaremos la guardia…

- Buenas noches Mikael… - dijo Tails – No bajaremos la guardia…

Mikael se fue hacia un lado de la Bodega a dormir, pero Tails se quedó mirando hacia la ventana rota del almacén que dejaba ver el cielo.

- No sé a que clase de mundo me has traído… Bernkastel… pero aunque maldigan dioses… aunque intentes hacerme esto… no me rendiré… este es mi milagro… el milagro que yo gané por medio de mi dolor… y no lo dejaré… ¡No renunciaré a este mundo! ¡No renunciaré a mis nuevos amigos! ¡No te llevarás mi milagro! ¿¡Entiendes, Bernkastel? ¿¡Eeeeh?


	37. Arco del Rastro Perdido VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XIII**

"_**¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo su amigo, después de esto?"**_

Jamás un sonámbulo que iba a por agua y al baño pudo experimentar tanto terror…

El sonido de una pecera que se rompía interrumpió el silencio de la noche… donde ahora se oía el sonido del agua al caer en madera y el vidrio reventarse por golpe. Era una pecera… el sonido de una pecera… sumada al ruido de aletas ahogándose ante la presencia del aire… aleteando desesperadas por tomar aire del líquido elemento. Pero que poco a poco fueron bajando su intensidad… hasta que finalmente esas aletas expiraron, muriendo de una forma espantosa.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – gritó Baljeet al ver el accidente que había provocado – Era Biff… Biff… el único pez de Bufford… ¿Qué me hará? ¿Qué será de mi cuerpo? ¿Qué será de mi vida?

Baljeet sintió por primera vez el verdadero miedo. No el miedo de una F (Nota reprobatoria) ni el miedo de perder un cupo en un curso de estudios… sino el dolor del daño físico… el dolor de saber que su vida… que su cuerpo… que su integridad corrían peligro. El miedo de las calificaciones… era una especie de cosquilla comparado con lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Bufford me matará? ¿Verdad? Estoy perdido… el Código de la Antigua Ley del Bravucón tomará lugar en mí… el castigo del pato que no puede beber… el castigo de la oruga aplastada… el castigo del cerdo desmebrado… No… no… ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!

Baljeet supo que lo único que podía hacer para salir de todo esto, era el usar su inteligencia… porque de otro modo… usando medidas físicas, su propia integridad no le serviría.

- ¿Oyashiro-sama…? ¿Eso es mi única salida?

Baljeet salió por la ventana de esa casa… porque si Bufford despertaba a por agua y veía del desastre de su pez… sería peor.

Ya era de madrugada en Danville, eran algo de las 2 AM, donde la luna brillaba como compadeciendo a los errantes y las cigarras cantaban su cantos como dándole a la noche un aspecto más tétrico de lo que ya es.

Baljeet caminaba por la ciudad, como perdido… y es que todo no podría haber sido peor. Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad por negocios, y lo dejaron encargado con la madre de Bufford, de modo que pasaría la noche con Bufford… dado que la señora tuvo que salir por una emergencia esa misma tarde. Estaba solo… y no tenía nadie a quien recurrir… Phineas y Ferb dormían… y los nuevos invitados… a saber donde se encontraban.

El hindú caminó por las calles de Danville sin rumbo fijo, como escapando de su desgracia… por miedo del castigo… viendo lo sucio que podía ser el casco urbano por las madrugdas… bolsas de basura por doquier… y papeles por el piso…

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

Mikael dormía ya profundamente… pero Tails seguía despierto… alternaba entre periodos de sueño y despetar, de modo que voló hacia el techo de la Bodega mirando la ciudad y como esta se puede poner de noche, con luces… y el sonido de los vehículos que pasan sólo por las noches… el dominio de los Camioneros.

Pero se aburrió pronto de esa vista y decidio recorrer la ciudad volando, dado que a esas horas, nadie lo vería… las calles estaban más solas que nunca.

- Danville no se ve tan bien de noche, como se vería de día…

De repente, Tails sintió algo en su estómago… una especie de sonido, como recordándole que para poder volar debería haberse alimentado… pero no sabía donde encontrar comida. No podía entrar a una tienda y pedirla… tenía que buscarla… como en su otro mundo… en donde nadie lo mirase.

Ya no pudo volar, y decidió caminar por la ciudad… hasta que pasó por una especie de contenedor, donde se podía oír un lamento…

- Lo lamento… yo… lo lamento…

- ¿Eh? – dijo el zorro al oír eso.

El lamento seguía sonando, por lo que parecía en el interior de dicho contenedor. Tails se acercó temeroso… y abrió el contenedor…

- ¡Baljeet!

- ¿Eeeh? Tú… eres…

- Yo soy Tails – dijo el zorro presentándose – Te he visto… con Phineas y los chicos… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha pasado algo…?

- No lo sé… ayúdame Tails… - dijo Baljeet – Me van a matar…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién quiere quitarte la vida? ¡No lo permitiré!

- Yo… he destruido una reliquia… el bien mas preciado… de un amigo… yo he ahogado su recuerdo… con mis propias manos…

Tails al oír eso tuvo un violento flashback al momento cuando Sonic rompió la maceta con la semilla de Cosmo. Supo que… todo eso lo obligó a huír… y entendió como se sentía Baljeet.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No te juzgaré…

- Rompí la pecera de Biff… el pez de mi amigo… y ese pez ahora… está muerto… ¡Y yo voy a ser el siguiente en esa lista!

- ¿Qué haces en ese basurero?

- Yo… no tengo a donde ir… si regreso a ese lugar… yo… mi vida… ¡No quiero morir! ¡Nadie sabrá que morí en Agosto, porque lo llamarán la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

- ¿Eh? ¿Oyashiro-sama? – dijo Tails.

- Hace mucho tiempo, este sitio era lugar del culto de Oyashiro-sama… y donde se practicaban ritos paganos terribles…

- Oye, oye… entiendo que rompiste eso de tu amigo… ¿Pero que tiene que ver con Oyashiro-sama?

- ¡Me matará, me matará! – dijo llorando Baljeet - ¡Ese tipo me matará!

- ¿Porqué dices que te matará? – dijo Tails perdiendo la paciencia - ¿¡Qué te pasa?

- ¡PORQUE ESE TIPO ES UN BRAVUCÓN! ¡Me ha llevado acosando desde que llegué a este pueblo! ¡Día y noche sin descanso… sólo porque dice que soy un Nerd!

- ¿Qué clase de…?

Baljeet se levantó y se desabrochó la ropa que llevaba. Empezó a desvestirse.

- ¿Eh? ¿Oye… que haces…?

Baljeet quedó solo en ropa interior… y luego tomado su ropa interior, tiró de ella fuertemente hacia abajo, dejándose completamente desnudo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Tails.

- ¡Oye tú! ¿¡Qué diablos?

- ¡Mira lo que le paso a mi cuerpo por meses de calzones chinos y golpes! ¡Sólo míralo! ¡Mira como mi cuerpo ya no es más que una especie de protuberencia llena de golpes y moretones!

Tails salió del shock de vergüenza para mirar con atención y fijarse que efectivamente, ese cuerpo… aunque desnudo, estaba vestido con el ropaje del maltrato y del abuso, con moretones, hinchazones y heridas… que lo hacían ver como alguien expuesto a los peores maltratos.

- Baljeet… esto…

- ¿Crees que ese bravucón me perdonará la vida? No… él… y yo… mi vida… eeeh… eeekk….

- Baljeet… no… - dijo Tails abrazándolo de repente – Yo sé lo que haz sufrido… yo también en mi mundo vivía entre abusivos… que me maltrataban…y me golpeaban… y por eso… mi cuerpo cubierto en pelajes oculta las heridas de ese abuso… por lo que tu también… no dejaré que te pase lo mismo que a mí…

- Tails… - dijo Baljeet – Necesito que me ayudes… a crear una nueva Maldición…

**XIV**

Baljeet se separó de Tails apenas terminó su frase y empezó a vestirse de nuevo.

- ¿Crear… una maldición?

- Si vuelvo a ese lugar… yo… no puedo volver ante Phineas, Ferb y los otros…

- ¿¡Quién es ese bravucón?

- ¡Su nombre no puede pronunciarse! – gritó Baljeet - ¡Mis lamentos solo lo invocarán!

- Baljeet… tienes que ser valiente… ¿Quién es…?

- No puedo decirlo… ¡Su nombre es impronunciable!

- ¿¡Quién es?

- ¡Oyashiro-sama, Oyashiro-sama! ¡Es el enviado de Oyashiro-sama! – gritó Baljeet.

Tails se dio cuenta que Baljeet no logró vestirse y estaba solo en ropa interior ante el frio terrible de esa noche, por lo que estaba convulsionando y teniendo una crisis producto de la hipotermia. Supo que debía terminarlo de vestir, pero no había tiempo, por lo que lo cargó en su espalda y con su ropa regresó a la Bodega Abandonada, donde entró haciendo ruido.

- ¡Mikael, despeirta! ¡Mikael! ¡MIKAEL!

El gato despertó de mal humor… hasta que vio que traía Tails con él.

- ¿Para qué diablos me haz…? ¡EEEEEEKKKKKK! ¿Qué le pasó a Baljeet? ¿Qué le pasó a su cuerpo?

- Tiene hiportemia… debemos vestirlo… y debemos subir su temperatura… o morirá…

- ¿Pero cómo es que a pasado…? – dijo Mikael – Esto… todo…

Las convulsiones en Baljeet disminuían considerablemente, pero se podía ver que su respiración era trabajosa.

- Hay que calentarlo ya… - dijo Tails - ¡La ropa!

- ¡Es muy delgada! – dijo Mikael – No será suficiente… ¡Tenemos que calentarlo con calor corporal!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tails… tu eres un ser de mucho pelo… tienes que ponerte encima de él y abrazarlo para transferirle tu calor corporal…

- Esto… Mikael…

- ¡No hay tiempo para nada! ¡Ahora!

Tails supo que Mikael no iba en broma y decidió hacer lo que decía… su cuerpo tomó contacto con el cuerpo de Baljeet… tratando de transmitir su calor corporal… aún cuando el primer contacto le reveló que Baljeet estaba tan frio como un cubo de hielo… y tenía que retenerlo con más fuerza para poder asegurar una transferencia de calor apropiada.

Poco a poco dicho acto dio sus frutos… y Baljeet regresó a la conciencia… lentamente.

- Eeeh… esto… yo…

- Baljeet… estás bien… estas con nosotros – dijo Tails – Estás con Mikael y yo…

- Esto yo… ¿Mi ropa? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi ropa?

- ¡Espera! – dijo Mikael - ¿Esos moretones? ¿Esos golpes? ¿Quién te los hizo?

- El bravucón… el hombre que es mensajero de Oyashiro-sama… el bravucón… - gimoteó el chico.

- Baljeet, tienes que decirnos un nombre… ¿Quién ese ese maldito? – dijo Mikael.

- ¡Oyashiro-sama! ¡Es Oyashiro-sama!

El pánico de Baljeet era mayor que su dolor, de modo que no podía decirles quien era su acosador.

- ¿Oyashiro-sama? ¿Estás diciendo que fue… Oyashiro-sama?

- ¡Fue Oyashiro-sama y sus mensajeros! ¡Ellos me castigan… dicen que soy un nerd! ¡Dicen que soy… un inmigrante! "Forastero, tú no entres y tú nativo, no salgas del pueblo" Y por venir de lejos me castigan… para expiar mis culpas…

- ¡Cálmente, Baljeet, cálmate!

- Tienen que ayudarme a crear una nueva maldición… tienen que ayudarme a morir…

- ¿Eh?

Mikael le alargó su ropa a Baljeet y esperó que acabase de vestirse, una vez que el chico se vistió, se giró y le volvió a repetir su pregunta:

- ¿Qué te ayudemos a qué…?

- Ayúdenme a morir… que muera para que el bravucón mandado por Oyashiro-sama no me encuentre…

- ¿Baljeet… estás diciendo que…?

- Que quiero "morir"… pero para poder resucitar…

- Siento que no entiendo nada de lo que dices… - dijo Mikael.

- Quiero turbar al cielo… retar a los espíritus… y necesito su ayuda…

- ¡Tal vez podríamos dártela si fueras menos místico! – le dijo Mikael.

- Mikael… - dijo Tails.

- ¡Dice que tiene un problema con un bravucón y no nos dice quien es! ¡Dice que quiere que lo ayudemos a morir! ¿Es que no lo entiendes Tails? ¡Este es un condenado loco!

- Necesito su ayuda… necesito su ayuda… - pidió Baljeet.

- Entiendo – dijo Tails – Quieres crear una maldición… ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué dices Tails? ¡No los entiendo a ninguno de los dos!

- Es simple… - dijo Tails – Quiere hacer creer a sus bravucones que serán maldecidos por Oyashiro-sama, fingiendo su muerte y luego regresando de entre los muertos, para que cree el respeto que se merece… porque… como humano no puede lograrlo…

- Tails… - dijo Mikael.

- Yo te ayudaré… porque he visto tu dolor… he visto como sufres… y nadie merece sufrir lo que tú estás sufriendo…

- ¿Me ayudarás a obtener el respeto de esos hombres?

- Claro Baljeet… - dijo Tails.

Mikael entendió en ese momento que Tails se identificó con Baljeet porque sufrían una tragedia similar… ambos perdieron sus entornos porque destruyeron reliquias que significaban mucho para ellos… en un lado, la semilla de Cosmo y en el otro, el pez Biff…

- ¿Cuál es tu plan, Tails? – dijo Mikael.

- Pues primero debemos entender que es la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama y cómo es que podemos usarla para crear la suya propia… y tiene que contarnos su historia…

- ¿Podrás confiar en nosotros? ¿Nos contarás tu historia, Baljeet?

- Yo… pues…

- Tómate tu tiempo… - dijo Tails – Pero tienes que decirnos todo para poder ayudarte… y si lo haces, te ayudaremos…

- ¡Gracias Tails! – dijo Baljeet abrazándolo - ¡Muchas gracias!

En ese momento, la noche acaba y el sol iluminaba la ciudad de Danville otra vez.


	38. Arco del Rastro Perdido VIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XV**

(Centro Comercial Googolplex, Cafetería)

Un día comercial cualquiera dentro de ese centro comercial, personas van y vienen, como poseídas por el flujo comercial de ese emporio… sin embargo… ese flujo era roto por un grupo que tomaba malteadas en un lado del patio de comidas.

- ¡No puedo imaginar que fue ese Nerd! ¡Seguramente se levantó a caminar como un ciego idiota que no sabía a donde…!

- Bufford… - dijo uno de los que lo acompañaba – Céntrate en la reunión…

- Claro… - dijo Bufford respirando profundo – Sabemos que fue Baljeet, sin duda alguna, porque desapareció sin dejar rastro esa misma noche…

- Pero… ¿Vas a dejarlo ir así sin más? Es el pez que tu madre te dio… el pez… que representa…

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Bufford - ¡Seguro que cojeré a ese truhán!

- Piénsalo… ¿No es tu madre… esa mujer abnegada que fue asaltada por peligrosos maleantes y está en el hospital con heridas graves, digna de respeto?

- Cl… ¡Claro, es mi madre! ¡A quien se meta con ella… se las verá conmigo!

- ¿Y porqué entonces dejarás que un chico nerd… que no es de tu tierra… destroce el único recuerdo a la memoria de ella?

- Esto… yo…

- ¿Acaso tu madre se tomará a bien que su hijo no haya podido luchar por su honor… por lo único que ella dejó con amor a su hijo…?

- ¿Pues Bufford… ya tomaste una decisión…?

- Su… cuerpo… pagará…

- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres, Bufford?

- Que cuando encuentre a ese Nerd… le destrozaré cada diente de su cuerpo… cada hueso…

- El castigo del pato que no puede beber, eso sería mas interesante…

- ¿Y porque no la oruga aplastada? – sugirió el otro interlocutor – Es mucho más útil para enseñarle a ese… nerd…

- Creo que las dos son buenas ideas… - respondió Bufford – Porque nadie destruye a Biff y se queda de cuerpo entero para contarlo…

En ese momento, los dos interlocutores: Thaddeus y Thor se levantaron de la mesa y dieron por finalizada la reunión.

- No olvides informarnos si ese Nerd cae en tus manos… tenemos cuentas pendientes con él… y no te preocupes, no hay manera en el que él diga nada…

- Pronto atraparé a ese Nerd… - dijo Bufford – Muy pronto pagará por lo de mi madre…

Con ese objetivo en mente… el vengar la memoria de su madre… Bufford se retiró de ese lugar, mientras tanto Thaddeus y Thor esperaron que se fuera, para volver a otra mesa más.

- ¿Qué opinas de esto, hermano?

- Es perfecto… ese bravucón idiota cayó redondito en nuestras redes…

- Baljeet pagará todo… no lo perdonaremos por hacernos perder ante esos hermanos…

- Lo que ese nerd hizo… con nuestra reputación… con nuestro nombre…

- Sé que hemos tomado medidas drásticas – dijo Thaddeus – Pero todo tiene un porqué, el recuperar el honor de nuestros nombres…

- Pero hermano… - dijo Thor - ¿Acaso lo que pasó con esa mujer…?

- ¿Ah? – dijo Thaddeus burlándose - ¿Te refieres a esa mujer que crió un hijo bravucón? ¡Dolor e infamia caigan sobre esas mujeres que no saben aplicar la disciplina! ¡Sus pecados en la tierra se castigarán en la tierra… y que su hijo sufra será su expiación!

- ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Es decir yo… nosotros…?

- Lo que le pase a esa mujer inútil no es nuestro problema… sino es el encontrar y castigar de una vez a ese nerd… ¿Dime… acaso no disfrutaste castigando a la mujer que crió a ese bravucón?

- Claro… cada golpe… cada uno de esos golpes era un castigo por el pecado de formar una paria de la sociedad… un bravucón que legitima el atropello de los poderosos a los débiles…

- Como el atropello de los hábiles hacia nosotos…

- Si… cuando pongamos orden entre los bravucones de esta zona… podremos finalmente ejecutar nuestra venganza hacia los hermanos que nos humillaron…

Los dos hermanos ordenaron unas malteadas y esperaron sin decir nada a por ellas.

- Por la salud de nuestro plan de venganza…

- Por la salud de mostrarle a esos hermanastros quién es el jefe de verdad…

Y los dos chocaron sus malteadas, cerrando ese oscuro pacto fraterno.

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

- ¿Nos contarás tu historia?

- Pues yo…

Una de las peores cosas que una persona que sufre puede hacer, es abrirse al mundo porque indicaría lo vulnerable que es… lo expondrían totalmente… como quien le robase sus prendas a una persona que padece en frio gélido del invierno.

- Por favor Baljeet… - dijo Tails – Tienes que confiar en nosotros…

- ¿Cómo se que ustedes…?

- ¡Porque yo sé lo que haz sufrido! ¡Yo… era un zorro al que todos odiaban en donde vivía, porque tenía dos colas! ¡Me decían que era un raro, que era un mutante! ¡Me jalaban de las colas! ¡No podía tener amigos? ¿Quién quería ser amigo de un monstruo? Eso era… ni siquiera usaban mi nombre… siempre era 'Monstruo'…

- ¿Tails…?

- Fue cuando quise agradarles y por eso decidí ser un Ingeniero… en estudiar la mecánica, porque creí que si ayudaba a los demás… todos me perdonarían… ¡Y me equivoqué! ¡Me llamaron raro, me insultaron, destruyeron mis proyectos! ¿¡Que les hice yo a todos? ¿¡Eh?

- Tails… - dijo Baljeet – Yo no sabía que tú…

- Pues ya lo sabes… - dijo Tails – Y fue Mikael quien me rescató de un mundo de abusos… - dijo el zorro – A él le debo todo esto… este mundo donde vivo ahora…

- Tails… - preguntó Baljeet - ¿Tu no tenías amigos en tu mundo…?

Tails miró al suelo melcancólico… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su gran hermandad con Sonic? Esos dos eran imparables… nada los detenía: Ni problemas, ni tormentas ni enfrentamientos, parecían creados para estar juntos por siempre… pero… por la culpa de Sonic… por Cosmo… por esa semilla… una gran historia de hermandad se perdió.

¿Acaso Cosmo era la culpable de su desgracia? ¿Acaso se equivocó de persona cuando eligió amar? Pero es que tenía que elegir… si elegía amar, es que eso era más importante que una hermandad… porque al fin y al cabo, él tenía espacio en el corazón solo para uno.

- ¿Tails… te encuentras bien? – dijo Baljeet.

- Claro… - respondió el zorro – Y sobre tu pregunta… yo si tuve un gran amigo… pero él… desgraciadamente... – vaciló algo antes de dar su respuesta - … pues… murió….

La respuesta de Tails sorprendió a Baljeet y a Mikael, a ambos por razones diferentes.

**XVI**

Tanto Mikael como Baljeet se sorprendieron por esa respuesta. Mikael porque confirmaba que Tails no iba a perdonar a Sonic por lo que hizo y Baljeet, porque realmente pensaba que perdió a un amigo de esa forma.

- Bueno… creo que yo… debo contar mi historia… - dijo Baljeet.

- Te escuchamos – dijo Tails – Di todo lo que debas decir…

- Todo empezó cuando conocí a Bufford… un chico que tenía algo contra los Nerds… porque… ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo empezó a hacerme el calzón chino y demás! Hasta que conocí a Phineas y Ferb… y cuando eso fue… su abuso disminuyó…

- ¿Eh… Baljeet…? No entiendo nada…

- Cuando recién lo conocí… Bufford era un bravucón… y que por alguna razón, siempre me buscaba pelea… y yo… yo no podía defenderme… porque… no quería problemas… un parte de conducta bajaría mis calificaciones y eso peligraría la tradición familiar de las A+… ¿Qué pasaría con el prestigio de mi familia, de los Patel, si bajaba mis calificaciones?

- Pero… te defendiste… ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿No acabo de decir que el honor de los Patel era importante? Es imposible que me defendiera y que eso no cobrara factura en mi reporte de conducta. No… podía… hacer nada… era indefenso… por ser… un… nerd como él me llamaba.

Mikael empezó a cerrar los puños al oir esa historia. Una de las cosas que ese gato detestaba era la sensación de impotencia ante el abuso de un poderoso… y lo sentía… porque él lo había vivido en su pueblo cuando era un niño… ese odio que se tiene a los poderosos porque usan su poder para aplastar como hormigas… no a su enemigos, sino a personas que nada tienen que ver con lo que ellos hacen o sus planes.

- Pero… no tienes que vivir oculto por eso… ¡Tienes que plantarle cara!

- Justo cuando pensaba que todo era malo… conocí a Phineas y Ferb… y Bufford… paró… dejó de ser un bravucón para ser una especie de amigo… que si bien no era suficiente, era un descanso de todo lo que me pasó cuando estaba en el colegio con él… porque… en esa época… podía ser muy temible… especialmente lo que le hizo… a un chico… Louis.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Mikael - ¿Louis?

- Era un explorador… - dijo Baljeet – Que por alguna razón rompió un regalo que la madre de Bufford le hizo a su hijo…

- ¡Estoy seguro que fue un accidente! – dijo Tails.

- Lo fue… fue un accidente… pero Bufford logró hacer ver que el castigo que le dio a Louis fuera un accidente… dado que… lo que le hizo… es lo que llaman hoy, el Castigo del Pato que no puede beber, creando una leyenda en la escuela…

- ¿Eh? ¿Leyenda…? – preguntó Mikael.

- Durante todas las tardes de los viernes, los estudiantes que dejaban la escuela al final, podían oír un llanto que venía de los baños de los pisos superiores… donde se oía un llanto entre cortado, como si el que llorase tuviera piedras en la boca...

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Mikael.

- Los chicos empezaron a decir que era un demonio… un duende el que rondaba la escuela, porque encontraban gotas de sangre en las escaleras… en el camino hacia dicho baño… pero que se perdían sin razón aparente… y el piso de dicho baño, siempre mojado… un olor extraño… casi… desagradable al olfato.

Mikael tembló de miedo al intentar poner los cabos sueltos. Supo que era preferible no confirmar sus sospechas, pero Baljeet siguió con su testimonio.

- Durante casi 3 meses, se encontraron esos incidentes en la escuela, creándose todo tipo de leyendas para explicar porue pasaban esos acontecimientos… y si bien algunos pensaban que era un caso de bullying… Louis lo negaba todo… y dado que se ofreció como voluntario para patrullar la escuela en esos meses, todos creyeron sin dudar en su palabra.

- ¿Y ahora no te hace nada?

- Hasta hace poco ya no me hacía nada, porque cuidaba de su madre que está hospitalizada. Ella sufrió un asalto y por eso... el ahora ve por ella… aunque antes… el solía pegarme… porque… rompí unos recuerdos de su madre… y me decía que… "Te voy a enseñar a respetar a mi madre, ridículo nerd indio…"… porque rompí los recuerdos que…

- Ella merece estar hospitalizada...

- ¿Eh? – se preguntó Baljeet al saber quien dijo semejante cosa.

- Ella… crió a un hijo… que se aprovecha de los demás… - Baljeet supo que era Mikael el que hablaba – Ella creó a un monstruo… merece que esté sufriendo… porque niños inocentes como tú o como Louis está sufriendo por ese… monstruo…

- Mikael… - dijo Baljeet - ¿Acaso tú…?

- ¡Es hora de que alguien enseñe a ese bravucón lo que es sentir el abuso! ¡Que me digan donde está para mostrarle de una vez que…!

- ¡BASTA YA! – gritó Tails.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de Mikael.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Tails - ¡Lo único que causarás es que esos problemas empeoren! ¿Crees que con violencia puedes arreglar esto? ¡Pues te equivocas!

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, don Colas? Este chico está siendo maltratado… sufre… y… ¿No podemos darle su merecido a esa lacra? ¡Tu más que nadie debes saberlo!

- ¿Y crees que golpeando a Bufford podrá mejorar en algo todo esto?

- ¡¿Y si golpeándolo, Bufford no se atreve a tocar a Baljeet jamás? Sería todo más tranquilo sin tus estúpidas observaciones – gritó Mikael.

- ¿Y entonces cual es la solución que propones…? ¿¡Eh? – le gritó Tails.

- La Maldición… - dijo Baljeet.

Al oír eso… tanto Mikael y Tails se quedaron en silencio. ¿Una maldición?

- Si hay algo contra lo que todos se rinden… - dijo Baljeet – Ese algo… es el miedo a lo desconocido… con esa maldición… podremos hacer que todos nos teman.

- Ese… es el modo… ¿Correcto?

- Si queremos detener a ese bravucón, tenemos que convencerlo que realmente Oyashiro-sama lo ha maldecido – dijo Baljeet – Una vez que el miedo lo domine… estaremos a salvo…

- ¿Y como diremos que realmente se encuentran maldecido? – preguntó Tails.

- Anunciarán mi secuestro por Oyashiro-sama… - respondió Baljeet.

Al oír eso, Mikael se preguntó si no estaba soñando… ¿Anunciar su secuestro?

- Tendrán que ir a Mapple Drive y decir que Baljeet fue escogido para aplacar la ira de Oyashiro-sama… y que pronto será escogido el segundo sacrificio… de ese modo, ese bravucón sabrá que posiblemente el será la próxima victima… y dependiendo de eso veré si salgo o no a la luz…

- Pero… ¿Tu casa… tus padres…?

- No hay nada que me una a esa casa… mis padres no están conmigo ahora… siempre andan afuera, en sus propios negocios o trabajos…

- ¿Y donde te quedarás…?

- Pues… aquí en tu Bodega Abandonada… porque seremos los 3, por la misma causa… el mismo motivo… - dijo Baljeet - ¿O acaso me negarías el derecho a la no persecución?

- Por mi… - pensó Mikael – Yo no tengo ningun problema… puedes vivir con nosotros…


	39. Arco del Rastro Perdido IX

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XVII**

- Por mí… yo no tengo ningún problema, puedes vivir con nosotros…

Baljeet se sorprendió ante la súbita aceptación de Mikael. Estaba salvado… sus días de abuso serían próximamente historia… porque ahora lo protegían dos personas que podría decirse que eran sus amigos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que crearemos esa maldición? – preguntó Mikael.

- Pues… tenemos que decir que haz desaparecido… - dijo Tails.

- Pues… diremos que fui raptado por Oyashiro-sama… - respondió Baljeet.

- ¿Cómo sabrán que es cierto?

- Porque no hay nadie en mi casa ahora... mis padres están de viaje y yo ahora estoy aquí… será como si hubiera desaparecido… como si Oyashiro-sama me raptase.

- ¿¡Y porqué la gente creería que fue Oyashiro-sama? – dijo Mikael.

- Porque ustedes crearán el rumor…

- ¿Eh? ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Tails.

- Ustedes dirán que yo desaparecí sin razón aparente… y como faltan pocos días para el Festival de Medio Verano pues… todos asumirán que se trata de Oyashiro-sama.

- ¿Le harás creer a tus mejores amigos que haz sido secuestrado?

- Es la única forma… - dijo Baljeet – Ahora que ya no está Biff… ya no hay marcha atrás.

Los dos Mobians temblaron al oír la proposición. Entendían que Baljeet sufría por los abusos, pero… ¿Realmente tenía que hacer creer a sus amigos que había sido raptado? Eso ya era un poco pasarse de lo normal.

- Baljeet… yo creo que mejor buscamos otra…

- ¡No! – gritó Baljeet - ¡¿Quieres que me golpeen por lo del pez? ¿¡Serías capaz de traicionarme?

- No… nada… yo… - dijo Tails – Creo que… si te cuidamos nosotros… todo saldrá bien…

- Pues entonces protéjanme… creen la Nueva Maldición, porque esa maldición será para acabar con los bravucones… y con eso todo el Área Limítrofe será feliz.

Mikael y Tails no pudieron objetar, dado que era tergiversar la realidad, pero para una buena causa… una causa justa que era acabar con esa discriminación injusta. Realmente no importaba si pasaban por ese encubrimiento, aspiraban a algo más puro.

(Mapple Drive, Danville)

Era otro día en ese patio donde se habían creado cualquier cantidad de inventos de verano. Era… un día más en ese paraíso para la Mecánica… y lo mejor de todo, faltaba poco para el Festival, por lo que se planeaba una celebración… algo como festejar dicha época.

Los miembros de esto eran claros… estaban Phineas, Ferb, Isabella… y Bufford, aunque estaba como ansioso esperando a alguien.

- Hola chicos… ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Hola Isabella – dijo Phineas – Pues pensábamos en algo para el festival…

- ¿El Festival de Medio Verano?

- Así es… este año podemos hacer un carro alegórico nuevo o algo…

- Pues si… todos están preparando algo para el gran desfile… ¿Hey Ferb, qué opinas tu?

- Un buen festival requiere un gran desfile – dictaminó el peliverde.

- ¿Tienes algo que agregar Bufford? – preguntó Isabella.

- No… yo… estoy...

- Te veo distraído… ¿Todo bien?

- Claro… todo está bien… solo ansioso por el proyecto que tenemos hoy…

A Isabella le pareció muy sospechosa esa frase, pero hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Pues eso es lo que haremos hoy… ¡Isabella, hoy construiremos el mejor carro alegórico para el Festival de…!

- ¡Es terrible! ¡Es terrible!

Un sonido de desesperación irrumpió en medio de ese grupo… era Tails entrando desesperado.

- ¡Tails! Pensé que no te nos unirías…

- ¡Phineas, chicos! ¡Es terrible!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Isabella.

- ¡Es Baljeet! – dijo Mikael entrando también con una expresión desesperada - ¡Ha desaparecido!

En ese momento se rompió todo ese halo de felicidad que tenían los invitados. El rostro de Bufford se volvió como con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué dijiste…?

- Baljeet… ya no está… ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡No está en su casa!

- Claro que no está…

Bufford se tapó la boca antes de terminar su frase. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¡Tenía que actuar como si no supiera nada! ¡Si no sospecharían de sus planes!

- ¿Qué dices Bufford? – dijo Mikael.

- ¿¡Cómo que no está? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!

Mikael se sonrió para si mismo… el plan estaba funcionando. Dado que ellos eran los últimos en verlo, ellos podrían dirigir la investigación lo más lejos de la Bodega Abandonada… a nadie se le ocurriría buscar por ahí.

Pero tal vez la duda que carcomía a eso dos Mobians era cuando decir lo de Oyashiro-sama… porque si lo decían pronto sonaría sospechoso… pues debía ser algo de último momento.

- ¡Chicos, iré por mi bicicleta! – dijo Phineas - ¡Juntos los encontraremos!

- ¡Yo puedo guiar la búsqueda! – dijo Mikael – Junto con Tails podemos ayudarlos a recorrer la ciudad…

- Chicos... pero ustedes…

- Phineas, yo soy un gato… ¡Soy muy ágil! Y Tails puede volar… ¡Cubriremos más zonas en menos tiempo! ¿No te parece?

- Pues… es razonable… esta bien muchachos… - dijo Phineas.

- ¡Pues vamos en marcha! – dijo Tails.

- ¡Esperen un momento! – dijo Isabella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Tails.

- ¿Dónde está Bufford? – observó Isabella.

Esos 5 individuos se miraron a la cara, como buscando respuestas de alguno… porque de repente Bufford se esfumó. Para Mikael, que le costaba dar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, el tema se hacía mas profundo… porque cada vez sentía que todo lo que decía Baljeet era verdad. Un molesto silencio se prolongó entre esos 5 sujetos, porque nadie sabía que decir.

- Seguro fue a su casa por su bicicleta – dijo Phineas - ¿Tails, podrás buscarlo por el aire?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Tails - ¡Vamos allá!

**XVIII**

Bufford se había ocultado entre unos arbustos cerca de la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Estaba confuso por lo que había oído… ¿Baljeet se fugó de su casa? Claro que si… porque estaba convencido que fue el hindú que rompió su pez. ¿Pero que haya desaparecido? ¿Eso cómo era posible? ¿Y cómo fue que Mikael y Tails descubrieron que estaba desaparecido?

A menos que… eso haya sucedido… algo que no esperaba…

"_**Baljeet pagará todo… no lo perdonaremos por hacernos perder ante esos hermanos…"**_

Bufford palideció. ¿Era posible que sus ex socios hubiesen ejecutado su venganza? ¿Qué ellos ya hayan cobrado las cuentas pendientes? No… Baljeet era su chico… y él era su bravucón… y no aceptaría nada en el que ese rol fuese usurpado.

Había aceptado esa alianza porque pensó que el garantizarían el control de los abusos hacia Baljeet… pero no… se equivocó… había vendido su bravuconería por un plato de lentejas… y si permitia que algo pasase, lo perdería todo. Sacó su teléfono y marcó a los socios:

"_El número al que usted ha marcado está fuera de cobertura…"_

En ese momento el corazón de Bufford quizo detenerse. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Dónde estaba Baljeet? ¿Y si ellos habían…?

Bufford empezó a sentirse agobiado… como viendo borroso… sus propios compinches en el negocio de golpear chicos indefensos lo habían traicionado. ¿Qué le harían a Baljeet? El imaginar que le aplicaran uno solo de los castigos que habían discutido era algo que lo atormentaba.

Pero no era porque Bufford había entendido que el abuso era malo… no… era porque él quería vengarse de Baljeet… y esto por haber destruido al pez… al único pez que le dio su madre. Era como destruir una reliquia para él.

- Tengo que buscarlo… al Baljeet… sólo yo puedo salvarlo… - dijo Bufford.

Y empezó a buscar por una parte de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, a sus amigos no les iba bien… y es que Mikael y Tails dirigían la búsqueda, alejándolos de donde Baljeet se encontraba. Era como intentar buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero buscando fuera del pajar, en las ramas del árbol.

- No encontramos nada… - dijo Phineas - ¿¡Dónde está nuestro amigo?

- No lo sé… pero no nos rendiremos… ¿Verdad Tails? – dijo Mikael.

- No nos rendiremos…

- ¡Así se habla chicos! – dijo Phineas - ¡A seguir buscando!

Pero esa búsqueda fue infructuosa… como el zorro que quiere alcanzar las uvas del árbol y no puede… como intentar secar el mar con un balde pequeño… esa búsqueda desde el inicio estaba condenada al fracaso.

Y finalmente… ya en la tarde, todos volvieron a donde los Flynn, derrotados por no poder ubicar a una simple persona.

- No puede ser… no… - decía Phineas - ¡Baljeet! ¡Nuestro amigo! Y no hemos sido capaces de encontrarlo…

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? – dijo Isabella - ¿Dónde está?

Ferb seguía con su mutismo de siempre.

- ¡Hey Mikael! – dijo Phineas - ¿¡Cómo es que no pudiste encontrarlo? ¿¡Eh?

- Pues yo…

Mikael no debía revelar nada sobre esa fingida desaparición… porque era la seguridad de Baljeet la que estaba en juego.

- ¡Chicos, Bufford no está! – dijo Isabella.

La visión de Mikael se hizo borrosa. ¿Qué? ¿Bufford… desapareció? ¿Sería posible que él…? No… no podía hacer nada… solo esperar que Baljeet esté oculto en la Bodega Abandonada y en la zona que no revisaron a propósito. Pero si se iba a verlo… el pasaría a ser el sospechoso.

- No lo sé… - dijo Mikael – No lo sé… ¿Ha desaparecido también?

Las miradas de todos se hicieron confusas… ¿Otra desaparición? ¿Qué estaba pasado en esa ciudad que se volvía de repente una especie de puerta al mismísimo averno. ¿Desapariciones? ¿Raptos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿Han pensado que es Oyashiro-sama? – dijo una voz.

¿Oyashiro-sama? Mikael tembló un poco al saber que otra persona podía saber eso.

- ¡Victoria! – dijo Isabella - ¿Qué milagro?

Un auto estacionado en esa calle, se dejó abrir, bajando una mujer de pelo verdoso y larga cabellera. Vestía una especie de ropa que la haría parecer una ejecutiva o algo.

- ¿Quién eres tú…? – dijo Mikael.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Estoy viendo alucinaciones o…?

- Victoria… - interrumpió Isabella – Él es solo un amigo que apoya en esta feria de Bango-Ru que hay en Danville…

- ¡Jajajajajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¡Pues parece que se toma muy a pecho su trabajo!

- Victoria – dijo Isabella – Por favor… ¿Cómo que es Oyashiro-sama?

- Pues no lo sabes… Danville está maldita…

- ¿Eh? – dijo Phineas.

- Esta es la Leyenda del Lago de los Demonios Voladores… o diré… Lago Barbafea. El sitio donde los impíos eran lanzados para satisfacer el ansia de Oyashiro-sama… una deidad malvada que logró vencer a los antiguos demonios del lago… y que se dice que hasta hoy en las viejas familias de Danville siguen venerando su poder con oscuros rituales.

- ¿¡Estás diciendo que Baljeet y Bufford han caído víctimas de adoradores de magia negra?

- ¡Jajajajaaj! ¡Dije que es una leyenda! ¡Por supuesto que Oyashiro-sama es un mito de la antigua tradición de este sitio!

- ¿Pero… Baljeet… y… Bufford? – dijo Tails.

- ¿¡Ah? ¿Acaso es otro muñeco Bango-Ru?

- Si… - dijo algo nervioso Phineas – Son dos amigos… que… nos… ayudaban… en esa exposición…

- ¿Y cómo se llaman si puedo saber…?

- Ellos son… Mikael… y… esto… ¡Miles! ¡Mikael y Miles!

- ¿Y porqué andan en esos vestidos? ¿No se acabó la convención ya…?

- Es que… ellos deben ayudar a la difusión del evento… son como publicidad… andante…

- Bueno… si tú lo dices, Isabella… - dijo Victoria suspirando – Estos raros Japoneses… pffff…

Y diciendo eso se volteó con intenciones de volver a su automóvil.

- ¡Espera, Victoria! – le llamó Phineas - ¿Dónde podría estar si estuviera en esos rituales?

- Bueno… hipotéticamente… en el Lago Barbafea hay cuevas… en esos sitios se realizaron los rituales… pero no creo que encuentren nada…

- ¿Puedes llevarnos…? – pidió Phineas – Sólo queremos encontrar a nuestros amigos…

- ¿Porqué no? – respondió Victoria – No hay mejor forma de que Baljeet y Bufford los vean si no es con esos dos excéntricos en trajes disfrazados…

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo Mikael fastidiado – Piensa lo que quieras de nuestra apariencia.

Y subiendo todos al vehículo de Victoria, se fueron a un nuevo sitio para una búsqueda.


	40. Arco del Rastro Perdido X

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XIX**

El corazón de Mikael latía rápidamente en el auto. No sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría su coartada de Bango-Ru… y ahora ya no era él el que dirigía la búsqueda… era… otro… ¿Y si descubrían todo…? ¿Cómo podría justificarse? ¿Qué diría ante todos? ¿Sería considerado un traidor? Todo eso turbaba su alma…

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

Baljeet ya no podía seguir más tiempo en ese estado de escondido. Pensó tal vez que desaparecer era más fácil de lo que él creía… pues se equivocaba. No sólo tenía que estar escondido… sino que no sabía hasta cuando tenía que ocultarse.

Pues el hindú no lo soportó… y decidió escabullirse… quería salir de ese encierro… de esa bodega que olía a viejo… que hacía honor a su nombre, un sitio abandonado. Y es que en todo el revuelo, Mikael le dejó pocas provisiones… y el hambre daba su golpe imperdonable.

Así que con mucho sigilo salió de la Bodega, viendo que era de día y podía intentar ir a comprar algo… ya que tenía algún dinero todavía en los bolsillos.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'One More Soul to Call' del OST de Silent Hill Homecomming. La traducción de la letra la hice yo…)

"_**Suficiente es… la luz…"**_

Los desagradables efectos del hamb re se presentaron como una especie de fotofobia a Baljeet, que caminaba por la ciudad, como buscando un sitio donde comer. Decidió meter su mano a los bolsillos… cuando entonces sintió que estos tenían agujeros… su dinero… todo se había ido…

"_**Dime porqué… una vez más…"**_

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Baljeet - ¿Qué haré ahora? No me queda otra que volver a casa… tal vez haya algo en el refrigerador…

Y dicho esto decidió iniciar el camino a su casa… de la cual tal vez no debío salir jamás. Baljeet vio en un cartel la calle en la que estaba. ¡Tenía que cruzar el Centro de la Ciudad para volver! Era preferible usar rutas alternas para que nadie lo descubriese… dado

Conforme caminaba hacia el centro de la ciudad, decidió que tal vez podría entretenerse… por lo que pasó por una calle donde vendían televisores.

"_**Más tiempo… mi sangre… tu línea…"**_

No había mucha novedad en esos TVs… era lo mismo… emitían programas de concursos o caricaturas, algo apropiado para el horario. Baljeet hizo un bostezo, para mostrar lo aburrido que estaba por eso… sin nada que ver… sin nada que hacer para distraer su atribulada mente.

"_**¿Eres tú? ¿Dentro de mí?"**_

Pero entonces notó que en una de esas tantas tiendas, un grupo de personas estaban concentradas viendo con interés una transmisión. El rostro de esas personas no era un rostro de alegría… era más bien algo como de preocupación… de angustia. Baljeet se acercó a ellas… como queriendo saber que pasaba. Era un noticiero…

"_**Muerte… a los vivos… la flama sin corazón…"**_

'_En las últimas noticias, el accidente del Bus que cubría la Ruta del Área Limítrofe al Área Adyacente, ya ha cobrado aproximadamente 44 muertos… el accidente provocado según los testigos por un camión que invadio el carril donde circulaba el bus de pasajeros…'_

Baljeet se sorprendió. Era natural que la gente se preocupase… un familiar de ellos podía estar ahí. Era entendible la angustia… pero de casi una población de 10 mil de personas para una ciudad… ¿Qué posibilidades había?

"_**En la orden… de la vida, saben que estás ahí…"**_

'_La lista de muertos está conformada por los siguientes… una pareja apellidada como Patel. Repetimos… una pareja apellidada Patel. Entre sus documentos se encontró una tarjeta a nombre de un tal Baljeet Patel. Los familiares del menor deben presentarse en la Jefatura…'_

¿Patel? ¿Baljeet Patel? ¿Eran documentos suyos los encontrados en el accidente?

'_Repetimos para los familiares del menor… la pareja de esposos Patel, han muerto en el accidente de bus entre…'_

Las piernas de Baljeet le fallaban… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No… no podía ser posible…

"_**Como lo viste… ese plan… es un disparo perdido a la oscuridad…"**_

Su plan… todo lo que planeó… se había desmoronado. Era huérfano de padre y madre. Ellos habían muerto… ya no era una víctima fingida de ninguna maldición… ¡Ya había sido maldecido! Estaba solo en el mundo… sin nadie que lo apoye de su familia…

"_**Poco a poco… termina…"**_

Baljeet se retiró rápidamente de la tienda… saliendo rápidamente antes que alguien lo reconozca… ya no podía volver a su casa… tenía que ir al refugio… tenía que esconderse y tal vez vivir con Mikael para siempre.

"_**Llamando… a los niños…"**_

Empezó a apurar el paso… cuando de repente sintió que unas manos lo tomaban por los hombros y lo asían fuertemente, deteniendo su paso. ¿Qué era eso? ¿La policía? ¿Lo habían reconocido? Si era eso… podía darse oficialmente por perdido…

"_**Origen… y muerte…"**_

- Pero mira quien regresó de entre los muertos…

Baljeet vio a esos captores… y un miedo horrible turbó su alma… eran… Thaddeus y Thor. Era claro a lo que habían venido… a cobrar su venganza. El destino no podía ser más cruel en ese momento.

- Eeeeek… eeeek…

- No te preocupes muchachito… - dijo Thaddeus – Tu castigo será ejemplar… y te daremos a escoger… ¿Qué dices? ¿El castigo del pato que no puede beber? ¿La oruga aplastada? ¿El cerdo desmebrado? Tú elijes, Baljeet Patel…

"_**Silencio… pero son gritos…"**_

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Baljeet empujándolos y corriendo para salvar su vida.

- ¡Regresa aquí cobarde! – dijo Thaddeus iniciando la persecución junto a su hermano.

Baljeet intentó correr lo más que pudo, pero por alguna razón la falta de energías por no haber comido, así como la irregularidad de la calle, hizo que se golpeara contra un farol cayendo al suelo.

Thor en ese momento lo tomó de la zapatilla izquierda y ya no lo soltó. Cerca de ellos había un callejón poco transitado… más que nada, el basurero de un Fast Food.

- ¿Tienes hambres? No te preocupes…

"_**Daños al cuerpo, eso dicen… en el nombre de…"**_

Baljeet fue arrastrado hacia el callejón y primero, Thor le dio un golpe en la nariz. El golpe lo propulsó y su cuerpo cayó sobre el contenedor de basura. El sonido fue fuerte.

- ¿Te gusta, maldito Nerd? Ya verás lo que tengo planeado… - dijo Thaddeus – Esto no es nada…

Thaddeus lo levantó y lo lanzó contra otros contenedores menores, cayendo Baljeet sobre ellos y derramando toda esa basura sobre su cuerpo.

"_**Daños al corazón, es el principio del fin"**_

- ¡Jajaajjaa! ¡Eso eres… sólo basura…! ¡Come, come esa comida que nadie quiere, es sólo para ti! ¿Crees que te salvarás tan fácil?

Baljeet ya no decía nada… no podía luchar ni oponer resistencia… mientras una lluvia de basura, de hamburgesas y nuggets de pollo malogrados caían hacia él. En eso los dos hermanos caminaron sacando los puños hacia Baljeet. El chico hizo un ademán de que se detuvieran… como pidiendo clemencia… pero sólo se pudo escuchar el rebote continuo de un cuerpo contra el metal de los contenedores… y el ruido de la ciudad ocultó ese ruido… el ruido del abuso… de la venganza.

**XX**

(Lago Barbafea, Danville)

Ya que no había otro remedio, Mikael decidió aceptar la visita guiada al Lago Barbafea… porque ¿Qué posibilidad tenían de encontrar a Baljeet en un sitio donde él sabía que no estaba? De todos modos su mente estaba llena de voces que le decían que algo podría pasar si dejaban que esa mujer controlase la búsqueda y no él.

- Ya estamos aquí… el Lago Barbafea… - dijo Victoria.

Ese era… el lago… en un día lindo de verano, donde los pájaros cantaban y las aguas brillaban de lo azules y claras que eran.

- Los llevaremos puestos – dijo Mikael – Así Baljeet nos reconocerá mas pronto…

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pues que buena idea tienen ustedes dos…! ¡Jajajajaa!

- Victoria – dijo Isabella con algo de seriedad - ¿Qué nos haz venido a mostrar?

- Pues yo… las Cuevas del Lago maldito… - dijo Victoria señalando un lado del lago.

Como un cruel contraste con el vivo y colorido lago, las cuevas que se encontraban cerca estaban plagadas de un Moho verdoso… y oscuras como una puerta al mismísimo averno. El ambiente cálido del verano pasaba a un gélido temblor por el miedo… esa… era la puerta de los demonios de esos que salían de los lagos y que dieron origen a esas leyendas.

- Victoria… - dijo Tails – Esa cueva me da miedo…

- Tenemos que entrar… si ha sido raptado por Oyashiro-sama, lo encontraremos aquí…

- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa en este sitio con Oyashiro-sama? – preguntó Tails.

- Oyashiro-sama… - dijo Victoria – Es la antigua deidad que protegía a Danville con mano de hierro… y todos sus enemigos serían violentamente destruidos…

- Usaron la religión como un elemento de control… como con las Esmeraldas Chaos…

- ¿Eh? – dijo Victoria.

- Eeh… mi amigo Miles se refiere a un cómic que leyó… jejjee… - dijo Mikael.

- Ahh ya veo… - dijo Victoria - ¿Saben ustedes de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama?

- ¿Maldición…? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- Pues sip… la noche del Festival de Medio Verano… Oyashiro-sama rapta a los que maldijo… y esos desaparecen porque son llevados al infierno…

Todos temblaron al oír eso de Victoria. ¿Acaso… un poder como una maldición era posible? ¿En que clase de sitio maldito vivían?

- ¿Avanzamos? Hay que explorar la cueva…

- Cl… claro… - dijeron todos con temor.

No hay mucho que contar sobre un grupo que recorría cuevas oscuras a la luz de una linterna. Sólo que como se dice que ante la oscuridad todos los gatos son pardos, eso pasaba aquí. Todos iban pegados los unos de los otros detrás de Victoria por el miedo de esa maldición. Victoria iba con la linterna, guiándoles el camino entre cuevas mohosas y de piedras puntiagudas.

- ¡Aaahhh!

Se oyó el ruido de alguien caer… era Mikael, se enredó con su cola y cayó al suelo, hincándose con una piedra en el brazo.

- ¿Mikael? ¿¡Estás bien? – dijo Phineas.

- Maldita sea… - dijo Mikael mirándose la herida – No… yo estoy bien Phineas…

- ¿Puedo verte la herida? – dijo Phineas.

- Yo… no tengo nada… - dijo Mikael tapándose la herida. No podía permitir que Victoria viese que eso no era un disfraz… sino su cuerpo.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu amigo? – preguntó Victoria volviéndose con la linterna.

- No… nada ha pasado – dijo Mikael.

- Te advierto que esta cueva es vieja, quien sabe los hongos que pueden haber… asi que si tienes una herida en ese traje que llevas, házmelo saber.

Mikael tragó en seco. Podía enfermarse de seguro… pero no podía decirlo alegremente… pero no tenía alternativa. ¿Tenía que revelar su secreto? ¿Eso era lo que podía hacer? Sintio un dolor agudo en su brazo… parecía que la herida no era un raspón al fin y al cabo.

- No… me pasa nada… - dijo Mikael.

- ¿¡Estás seguro, Mikael? – dijo Phineas – Deja que ella vea tu herida…

- ¿Eh? ¿Herida? – dijo Victoria – Creí que era un traje que podíamos desinfectar…

- Bueno… Victoria…

- ¡NOOO! – gritó Mikael – Phineas… no…

Ese grito lo delató. Victoria miró furiosa hacia el grupo como por ocultarles algo.

- O me dicen que pasa... o no perderé mi tiempo buscando a ese chico…

En ese momento todos en el grupo tragaron seco. Por un lado Tails entendía que tenía que proteger el secreto de Mikael y de él… pero por otro lado era un amigo suyo el que estaba perdido. Tenía que elegir… amigo u amigo… salvador… u amigo… ¿Qué era más importante?

Por un lado podía decir que Mikael era importante, pero eso sería despreciar a ese mundo que lo acogió para que pueda ser feliz. Pero por otro lado, ¿Podían exponerse ante otros y decir su verdadera naturaleza? Si Phineas y Ferb decidieron crear la excusa… era por algo.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta…

La decisión atormentaba a Tails, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Su amigo estaba herido… tenía que pedir ayuda… y si estaban Phineas y los otros… podían guardar el secreto.

- Victoria… - dijo Tails – Estos no son disfraces…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué son?

- Son… nuestros verdaderos yo… nosotros… venimos de otra dimensión… Mikael… es un gato… y yo soy un zorro…

- ¿¡Eeeehhh? Eso no me lo esperaba…

- ¡Por favor, Victoria, ayuda a Mikael!

Victoria quedó un momento sorprendida. ¿Esos no eran humanos? La mujer parpadeó y quedó incrédula por unos momentos, ya que no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía… hasta que de repente sintió pasar una especie de brillo en sus ojos.

- Iré a la camioneta por las medicinas… ustedes quédense aquí…

Victoria salió de la cueva para traer la medicación. Tails miró con temor a Mikael.

- Mikael… yo… lo siento… nuestro secreto…

- Lo haz revelado… - dijo Mikael – Pero… ya no hay nada que hacer… esperemos que ella pueda guardarlo…

- ¿Entonces… no estás enojado conmigo?

Mikael en el fondo posiblemente lo estaba… pero no podía decir nada… porque no sabía que patógenos podía traer una infección.

- Chicos… - dijo Mikael - ¿Podrá ella guardar el secreto?

- ¡Claro Mikael! – dijeron los demás... como intentando dejarlo tranquilo.


	41. Arco del Rastro Perdido XI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXI**

Victoria regresó tras unos minutos de ausencia… con un algodón y una especie de pomo con un líquido amarillo.

- ¿Ha traído el alcohol, Victoria? – preguntó Isabella.

- Si… - dijo Victoria – Alcohol yodado… así que no te sorprendas si el color es amarillo.

- Claro… - dijo Isabella dándose por respondida.

- Bueno… pues creo que debo curar a Mikael… - dijo Victoria aplicando el antiséptico.

- Victoria… - dijo Phineas – Por favor, te voy a pedir que guardes el secreto… estos dos muchachos… de donde han venido…

- Pues lo haré con una condición… - respondió ella – Quiero saber quienes son en realidad.

¿Esa era la forma de tapar un secreto, revelándole más secretos aún? Phineas miró incrédulamente a Victoria como queriendo saber que se escondía tras esa petición. La mirada de Victoria le hizo entender que ella iba en serio con su demanda. Dudó un momento porque se sentía como traicionar a esos dos… luego volvió su vista hacia Mikael y Tails… como buscando una especie de absolución.

- Está bien Phineas… - dijo Tails – Merece una explicación…

- Pues… Victoria… - dijo Phineas con una especie de nudo en la boca – Ellos…

- Yo lo explicaré mejor Phineas… - dijo Tails.

- Pues adelante… - dijo Victoria.

- Nosotros venimos de Mobius… un planeta ubicado en otra dimensión. Somos animales… o más bien Mobians, donde la escala evolutiva convirtió a los animales en las especies dominantes, siendo el humano relegado a un segundo plano… - explicó Tails – Conejos, erizos, zorros, gatos, murciélagos y demás obtuvieron las capacidades de los humanos y convivieron con ellos… o con su minoría… eso es lo referente a nuestro mundo.

- ¿Y cómo acabaron aquí? – dijo Victoria sin dar crédito a nada.

- Pues una perturbación temporal en el espacio tiempo nos trajo aquí…

- Fuimos nosotros – dijo Phineas – Uno de nuestros proyectos…

- Interesante… - dijo Victoria – Son criaturas de otro mundo… eso es interesante hasta para mí…

- Por favor… guarda el secreto – dijo Tails – Por favor… no dejes que nadie más sepa que somos en realidad… no queremos… perturbar su mundo…

Victoria lo miró e hizo el ademán de pensarlo un momento, porque las implicancias de que ella presentase un ser así serían increíbles para el mundo.

- ¡Por favor! – le rogó Tails – No queremos ser cobayas…

Victoria volvió a verle… un rostro de súplica… como pidiéndole compasión porque ya había sufrido demasiado en su otro mundo, aunque no lo haya dicho expresamente.

- Supongo que no tengo remedio… - dijo ella resignándose.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias Victoria! – dijo Tails dando un salto.

- Supongo que tu venda ya está… - dijo Victoria mirando a Mikael - ¿Proseguiremos nuestra exploración?

- Claro… - dijo Mikael – Ahora queremos saber quien es ese tal Oyashiro-sama…

- Es el dios que gobierna con mano de hierro el lugar…

- Pues quiero ver a ese dios con mano de hierro… le mostraré que…

Mikael miró hacia su cinturón… ¡Su espada ya no estaba! ¿Debió haberse quedado en la Bodega Abandonada? En ese momento… una sensación de inseguridad se apoderó del gato… ¿Estaba indefenso? ¿Tenía algo como luchar…? Podía ser ágil… pero una buena defensa es un ataque… así que por un momento dudó.

Hasta que en uno de esos momentos de incertidumbre, tocó los dedos de sus guantes… ¡Tenía garras! ¡Garras con las que sujetarse a algo o defenderse y atacar! Y se sintió seguro… de que podría vencer todo obstáculo.

Por su parte Victoria siguió caminando con el grupo, liderando la exploración… hasta llevar a una parte donde la cueva se dividía en dos sub cuevas… como dos caminos.

- Esta es la entrada al Santuario de Oyashiro-sama… el Dios del Lago de los Demonios Voladores. La leyenda dice que si vamos por el camino de la izquieda, pasaremos hacia donde están los sacrificios ofrecidos a su presencia…

- Si Baljeet ha sido tomado… ¿No estará ahí? – dijo Mikael temeroso.

- Pues si… pero por otro lado… está la cueva derecha, que dice la leyenda… que ningún mortal puede acceder sin caer de la maldición…

- ¿Maldición? – dijo Phineas con miedo.

- La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… por profanar su santuario sagrado… la que se ejecuta todas las noches del Festival de Verano… cuando los demonios salen del fondo del lago… los condenados… y raptan a un humano que rompió el pacto… y lo llevan con él a las profunidades del averno….

- Eeeeeek… - dijo Tails – Mikael… defiéndeme… defiéndeme…

- La leyenda que dice… "Forastero no entres… y nativo no salgas…" Un poder… que liberado causaría mucho mal… y por eso en toda el Área Limítrofe le temían…

- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó Tails asiéndose a Mikael - ¡Defiéndeme… defiéndeme…!

- ¡Jajajajaaa! – dijo Victoria - ¡Es una leyenda, muchachos! ¡No hay que tener miedo! ¿Los asusté? Jejeejeje… pues me disculpo…

- ¡Zorro miedoso! – dijo Mikael apartando a Tails de su lado - ¿Proseguimos nuestro recorrido?

- Si… iremos primero por el lado de la Cueva de Oyashiro-sama… - dijo Victoria.

Y el grupo tomó el lado derecho… caminando por un pequeño pasadizo de piedras… hasta que finalmente… llegaron a una especie de explanada, donde ya no era un pasadizo en absoluto.

- Aquí está… este es… Oyashiro-sama… - dijo Victoria alumbrando a un lado.

La luz permitió ver en ese momento lo que llamaban Oyashiro-sama… era una especie de estatua… con la forma de un guerrero… que tenía un especie de cola de ornitorrinco en su espalda. Con una mano alzada, como imponiendo orden o imponiendo reverencia.

Ese era el Dios del terror… el dios que logró poner mano dura a los demonios que asolaban ese lugar y que salían de ese lago… y al cual ese grupo había profanado su santuario, al aparecer de la nada en ese lugar… para muchos sagrado.

- ¡EEEKKKKK! – dijo Tails - ¡Eso… eso de ahí!

Al iluminar hacia donde señalaba el zorro, se pudo ver que habían cosas colgando cerca de la estatua… instrumentos puntiagudos que estaban ya hechos de la podrida madera y el oxidado acero… pero en forma de púas… de mesas… de picas…

- Oyashiro-sama castigó a eso demonios… y esos instrumentos fueron con los que purgó su diabólica esencia… para intentar liberar al mundo de su presencia… - dijo Victoria – Y el dolor inflingido era tan grande… que esos demonios abandonaban sus formas físicas y volvían al averno de donde salieron…

- Ya veo… - dijo Mikael – Así que ese es el oscuro secreto de Danville. ¿Oyashiro-sama, eh?

- Bueno… - dijo Phineas – Pero aquí no hay rastros de Baljeet por ningún lado…

- Pasaremos a la otra cueva… pero ahí solo hay restos fósiles… - dijo Victoria – No creo que encontremos nada tampoco…

- Pero si no buscamos no sabremos si nuestro amigo ha sido raptado – dijo Phineas – Yo sé que Baljeet está con vida en algún lado.

**XXII**

(Lago Barbafea)

Buscar en la otra cueva fue un esfurzo inútil… no se encontró nada salvo huesos viejos. Victoria y los demás volvieron como resigandos hacia el vehículo y se quedaron mirando el lago un momento… como esperando que el agua refrescase sus mentes.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas - ¿No puedes llamar a las exploradoras? Podrían averiguar algo…

- Si tu lo pides… - dijo Isabella – Llamaré a Gretchen…

Mikael por otro lado estaba con Tails mirando el lago.

- ¿Sabes Tails…? – dijo Mikael – No estoy molesto por que revelaras el secreto.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Porqué…?

- Porque fue para protegerme… nadie sabe que hay en esa cueva… que clase de venenos… que clase de toxinas… y por eso estoy agradecido…

- Gracias Mikael…

Un grito interrumpió ese momento de esos dos Mobians.

- ¿¡Lo dices en serio? ¡Malditos!

- ¿¡Isabella? – gritó Mikael - ¿¡Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Esos malditos… a Baljeet! ¡UAAAAAAHHHH!

- ¡Isabella, cálmate! – dijo Phineas.

Isabella estaba muy agitada… ciertamente esas noticias en el teléfono la habían enojado en sobremanera. Estaba furiosa… pero fue Phineas quien la trajo de regreso al mundo de la razón.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa Isabella? ¡Responde!

- Affff… - suspiró Isabella - ¡Es Gretchen! ¡Dice que los padres deBaljeet no están en su casa! ¡Y que los vieron abordar un bus hace unos días!

Mikael tuvo un flashback violento de todo lo que pasó con Baljeet cuando lo encontró. No era sólo obra de un abusivo… era obra de un descuido familiar. ¿Tan malos eran esos padres que dejaron a su hijo abandonado? ¿Fue por eso que tuvo la paliza? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a casa del bravucón rogando por un sitio donde dormir? ¿Era por eso?

- Imperdonable… - murmuró Mikael.

- ¿Eh?

Phineas volteó y vio como Mikael tenía la mano cerrada haciendo un puño y moviéndose murmurando algo incomprensible.

- … nable… imperdonable… ¡Imperdonable! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!

- ¡Mikael, por favor cálmate! – dijo Phineas asustado.

- ¡Imperdonableeee! ¡Uwaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Malditos sean esos padres! ¡Malditos sean por dejar a su hijo en la calle! ¡Mueran… que Oyashiro-sama los maldiga…! ¡Que sus almas sean corroídas por el infierno! ¡Que Oyashiro-sama se los lleve! ¡Mueran! ¡MUERAAAAAAN! ¡UWAAAAAHHHH!

Mikael se agarró la cabeza y sintió un gran dolor… como algo que perforaba su cabeza y no lo dejaba en paz. Ese dolor se volvió más intenso hasta que colapsó.

- ¡Mikael! ¡Mikael! ¡Mikael! – gritaron todos.

Todos se reunieron ante el cuerpo desmayado de ese gato. Lo sacudieron, pero no respondía. Se había desmayado. ¿Llevarlo a un Hospital? Imposible… tenían que tratarlo ahí mismo.

Victoria fue a su vehículo y sacó del mismo un balde, para dirigirse hacia el lago, llenarlo con un poco de agua y aunque dudó al hacerlo, se la echó al gato.

- ¡Mikael, por favor despierta!

El gato poco a poco recuperó la conciencia… y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Mikael… te desmayaste – dijo Tails - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… aaay… yo…

- ¡Vámomos a casa, por favor! – dijo Phineas - ¡Victoria, por favor!

- Está bien… los regresaremos… - dijo ella algo nerviosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese vehículo regresaba a todos hacia Danville. El silencio en ese auto imperaba… porque ese arranque de Mikael los había dejado a todos asustados… pero en especial a Tails. Nunca vio a Mikael así… por lo que en una parte temía de su reacción posterior con el tema del secreto que acababa de revelar. ¿Pero podía tener miedo de su salvador? Si que podía… por que lo había visto… esa reacción… esos gritos… esos deseos de castigo… que lo hacían temblar… de miedo… de no saber lo que pasaba.

- Phineas… - preguntó Tails - ¿Tú crees que Mikael esté bien?

- Lo estará Tails… - dijo Phineas – Lo estará…

(Maple Drive, Danville)

Ya era de tarde… donde Victoria había dejado a todos y se había ido… todos sentados en el césped de esa casa… porque no habían encontrado a nadie. Mikael estaba como dormido… seguro por el malestar de ese súbito arrebato. Un mutis total… en el que sólo se podían oír el sonido de las cigarras y del viento… en el que solo se ve el ocaso… y los autos pasar por esa tranquila calle.

- ¿Es así como vamos a dejarlo todo? – dijo Tails rompiendo el mutis.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Phineas.

- ¡¿Vamos a abandonar a Baljeet? – dijo el zorro -¿¡Vamos a dejarlo solo! ¡Ehhh, Mikael! ¡Levántate… tenemos que buscar… tenemos que encontrarlo!

- Tails… yo…

- ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡LEVÁNTATE, LO BUSCARÁS! ¡BUSCARÁS A BALJEEEEEET!

Tails tomó a Mikael por la cola y lo arrastró por el patio, como queriendo llevárselo. Cuando en ese momento… el gato se incorporó y tomó a Tails por los mechones.

- ¡Ya lo entendí! ¡Iremos a buscarlo!

- ¡Te acompañaremos! – dijo Phineas.

- ¡No! – dijo Mikael – Esta vez nosotros dos lo haremos… solos…

Phineas al ver el rostro de Mikael entendió que era mejor dejarlo ir. Tal vez era algún tipo de dilema que él solo podría enfrentar… aunque se trataba de todos modos de su amigo perdido… pero la expresión en el rostro de Mikael lo asustó.

(Centro de Danville)

Casi nadie pasaba por el centro a esa hora, por lo que Mikael y Tails caminaban con una mueca fea por el sitio… hasta que pasaron por un callejón.

- Sniff… sniff… yo… sniff… soy…

Al oír esa voz, Tails entendió que eso no era cualquier voz. ¿Sería posible…?

- ¡Baljeet!

Solo se podían oír los lamentos como respuesta.

- ¡Baljeet… no temas, soy yo… Tails! ¡Iremos a rescatarte, sea donde estés! ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte… no te preocupes!

Pero esos lamentos seguían resonando en ese callejón…


	42. Arco del Rastro Perdido XII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXIII**

Podían oírse en el callejón débilmente esos sonidos… esos lamentos que resonaban por todo el lugar… como si fueran producto de una voz tétrica… como si ese callejón se desconectara del mundo y pasase a ser una especie de portal a un mundo de ánimas perdidas.

- ¡Baljeet, te salvaremos! – dijo Tails.

Mikael revisó el lugar, era un callejón chico así que mucho problema no iba a encontrar. Pero su primer vistazo no mostró nada relevante… el lugar era lo que siempre fue… un sucio callejón… con botes de basura ubicados a sus costados y un contenedor.

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Baljeet!

Un golpe metálico sonó en uno de los lados del callejón. Mikael identificó el sonido… ¡El contenedor! ¿Qué era lo que pasó? Otro golpe volvió a confirmar la localización y Mikael finalmente abrió el contenedor.

- Mikael… Mikael…

Lo que vio Mikael en ese momento lo dejó horrorizado… como quien ve un espectáculo horrible y por más que quiere no puede apartar la mirada… porque… eso… no era Baljeet… era un ser humano con su dignidad despojada… ¿Acaso eran humanos los que cometieron tremenda atrocidad? Mikael se quedó mirando… en shock… en sorpresa, incrédulo eso que veía.

Y es que "eso" era Baljeet… dentro del contenedor de basura, lleno de los desperdicios que se dejan ahí… las frutas que alguien no quizo acabar, esa hamburguesa que alguen no quiere terminar, ese café que por las prisas uno debe dejar… ese sándwich que compramos creyendo que es bueno y no lo es al final… Y en el rostro de Baljeet… la expresión del miedo… que le recordaba a Mikael que antes que nada se trataba de un ser humano indefenso y humillado… donde seguro otro ser… se deleitó en mostrarle su superioridad de poder.

Y su rostro… cubierto en una especie de cosa transparente… ¿Eso era grasa? ¿O sería cualquier otra cosa que se mezcló con su rostro al estar dentro de ese contenedor… esa cárcel pútrida para ese pobre muchacho. Mikael no lo soportó mas y lo sacó rápidamente de ahí.

- ¡Baljeet, Baljeet! ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes… estoy aquí…

- Ewww… eww… Oyashiro-sama… Oyashiro-sama…

- Tranquilo… todo estará bien… ya estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí… tranquilo…

- Mikael… Mikael… por lo que me pasó…

- ¡No digas nada! – dijo Mikael – No ahora… te llevaré a un lugar seguro… tranquilo…

- Mikael… Mikael… esto fue terrible… yo…

- No digas nada… - dijo Mikael – Ya todo pasó…

Mikael dejó todo prejuicio en su mente y lo abrazó… como dándole un poco del consuelo que ese no recibía en todo ese tiempo. En ese momento no le importó nada… y lo estrechó contra si, intentando darle palmaditas en la cabeza, como consolándolo de todas esas penas… porque era lo poco que podía hacer tras rescatarlo de ese mundo.

Los guantes se pueden lavar, la piel se puede lavar al igual que el pelaje… ¿Pero esa alma martirizada? ¿Esas heridas… esas experiencias que Baljeet vivió en esas horas de su "desaparición" podrían ser sanadas?

- Mikael… no podemos llevarlo a nuestro refugio… tenemos que atenderlo…

- Tails… yo… nosotros no podemos aparecer ante la sociedad tan fácilmente…

- Mi casa… - balbuceó Baljeet – Está… sola… pueden… llevarme ahí…

- ¿Tu casa… está sola... tus… pa…?

Un pisotón de Tails sobre Mikael le hizo entender que no era el momento de hacer incómodas preguntas… y decidieron llevarlo a ese lugar.

- Mi casa… está… en…

Tras memorizar la dirección… Mikael decidió ir junto a Tails con Baljeet a su casa. Ya era algo de noche, por lo que podrían pasar desapercibos por algunas zonas poco iluminadas hasta llegar a su destino. Mikael sentía una mezcla de compasión e ira en su alma… ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Porqué lo torturaban tanto? ¿Qué habría hecho para merecérselo?

Finalmente la residencia de los Patel se hizo presente. Baljeet indicó a Mikael que la llave estaba ubicada en un sitio secreto de su entrada y con ella lograron abrir la puerta, para pasar a la casa del muchacho.

Les sorprendió a primera vista la casa… no era ni muy lujosa, pero tampoco muy modesta… pero llena de motivos hindués, que si bien ellos no reconocieron por no existir ese concepto en su mundo de origen… eran diferentes a los que vieron en Phineas y Ferb… por lo que no les fue difícil concluir que Baljeet compartía un destino con ellos… el ser un forastero.

"_**Forastero… tú no entres… y nativo… tú no salgas…"**_

Esa frase cruzó la mente de Mikael. ¿Acaso eso podía ser? ¿El mismo móvil por que odiaban a Sonic en su pueblo? ¿Por ser… diferente… por ser… un forastero?

- Ya estamos en tu casa… - dijo Mikael – Todo volverá a la normalidad… pero primero… tienes que lavarte…

- Mikael… muchas gracias… yo me encargaré…

Baljeet se retiró hacia el baño de su casa… mientras que Mikael y Tails se sentaron en la sala para poder hablar y esperarlo.

- Así que esta es su casa… - dijo Tails – Es un sitio muy acogedor…

- Eso parece… pero… esos padres que lo dejaron… imperdonable…

- Mikael… por favor… lo que importa ahora es que esté aquí Baljeet. Estará seguro…

- No con esos padres…

- ¡Mikael! – dijo Tails – Esto es duro para él… seguro eso se trata de un malentendido…

- Eso espero Tails… que todo esto lo sea…

En el fondo Mikael seguía sintiendo cierto desprecio por los padres de Baljeet. Según lo que escuchó, dejaron a su hijo y ahora al encontrar esa casa sola se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Sus padres no se encontraban por ningún lado. Entonces se fijó en una pila de papeles en la mesa de dicha sala. El gato tomó los papeles.

"Viaje a Nueva Delhi – Promoción exclusiva de Danville Airlnes

¿Quiere conocer la mística India? La civilización hindú tiene muchos misterios que esperan que tú los recorras… y ahora con nuestra promoción… 8 días y 7 noches en la mística India, incluyendo visitas a los destinos turísticos más exóticos de la región…"

- Lo sabia… - dijo Mikael – Lo sabía…

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Tails.

- Sabía que esos desgraciados lo dejaron… se han ido…

- Mikael… cálmate… seguro lo malinterpretas todo…

- ¿Qué lo malinterpreto todo? ¿Dime entonces porque no veo a ese chico vivir una vida normal? ¿¡Quieres que acabe como tú? ¿Qué lo golpeen y lo traten mal? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres que le pase a ese muchacho? Deberías agradecerme que te salvé de todo eso… ¡No tendrías oportunidad de no ser por eso…!

Tails no soportó eso que le dijo Mikael… se sintió muy ofendido al ver como Mikael prácticamente lo llamaba cobarde. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero al intentar mirar a Mikael, como pidiéndole una explicación… el gato le rehuyó la mirada.

- Mikael... tú… ¡Eres lo peor!

Y salio corriendo de esa casa producto de esa herida emocional. Mikael no hizo nada para detenerlo, sólo torció el rostro de rabia.

**XXIV**

Mikael se quedó sentado en el sofá, con una pose de despreocupación, mirando al techo… así paso un rato… en el que suspiraba por la indignación que le provocaba todo este asunto. No era para menos… estaba casi convencido de que todo esto era culpa de los padres de Baljeet.

- ¡Hey, Mikael!

Mikael se giró y vio a Baljeet limpio, con una muda de ropa… tal como un chico se debe ver. El chico lo miraba con sorpresa… como si algo faltara en el escenario.

- ¿Pasa algo Baljeet?

- Esto… ¿Dónde está Tails?

- Esto… se tuvo que ir… no te preocupes… jejejee… - dijo fingiendo despreocupación.

- Ahhh… porque… quería hablar con él de todo lo que ha pasado…

- Puedes hablarlo conmigo… - dijo Mikael sabiendo que Tails no volvería esa noche.

- Esto yo…

- Vamos… puedes confiar en mí… no te preocupes…

- Bueno Mikael… yo… fue acerca de lo que pasó…

- ¿No tienes padres? ¿Vives por tu cuenta?

- No Mikael… por favor… - dijo Baljeet bajando la cabeza.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Mikael. ¿No quería hablar de sus padres? Pero es que el gato estaba desesperado de saber si lo que oyó en el Lago Barbafea era cierto.

- Vaya… te creí mejor…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No te fias de nosotros… - respondió Mikael – Te hemos rescatado… y seria interesante que nos dejes ayudarte…

- Mikael… lo agradesco… pero… - la voz se le quebró – no por favor… no insistas…

Esa actitud le pareció sospechosa a Mikael. ¿Porqué negaba responder sus preguntas? ¿Acaso ocultaba algo? Tal vez debería cambiar su forma de interrogatorio.

Cuando atrapamos a un prisionero, hay varios modos de interrogarlo… si bien Baljeet no era prisionero de Mikael… era prisionero de sus emociones… y que hable era lo primordial.

Uno de los métodos es el afecto… donde le damos al interrogado cierto apoyo emocional para que se abra a nosotros… pero no siempre funciona… normalmente en situaciones límite lo usual es usar el odio, esto es poner al grupo del interrogado como el malo de modo que el interrogado los desprecie y diga lo que tenga que decir… y el otro método… es el miedo, amenazarle de algo y por el miedo de sufrirlo o perder cierto beneficio hable. Y luego está un método más controvertido… la violencia… pero que a Mikael no le servía para nada.

- Habla… - dijo Mikael – Debes decirme que pasó… porque si no tu cubierta de Oyashiro-sama no durará mucho… todos te creen desaparecido…

- ¿Y qué…? Eso fue lo que acordamos…

- Baljeet… yo no tengo ninguna obligación de ayudarte si es que no se contra lo que me enfrento… ¿Acaso tienes padres…?

- No quiero responder eso… - dijo Baljeet - ¿Quieres saber de los que me atacaron? Son ellos… los mensajeros de Oyashiro-sama…

- ¿Mensajeros de Oyashiro-sama? Sigues siendo tan vago como siempre… no entiendo nada…

- No quiero hablar de esto…

- ¡Ya está bien! – gritó Mikael - ¡Si no quieres decirme nada de nada, pues no seguiré cubriendo a un tipo que porque lo que veo le gusta tapar a sus abusadores! ¿¡Ves a alguien aquí? ¿¡Alguien que no soy yo? ¡Más te vale hablar si no quieres que sigas sufriendo!

Baljeet hundió su cabeza como intentando reprimirse.

- ¡Vamos, habla muchacho! ¡Habla!

- No… por favor… para…

- ¡Habla muchacho! ¿¡Tus padres son tan irresponsables que se fueron de viaje dejándote solo? ¿¡Y así los defiendes? ¿¡Así defenderás a tus acusadores?

- ¡MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS! ¡LO ESCUCHÉ EN LAS NOTICIAS DE LA MAÑANA… SOY HUÉRFANO… ESTOY SOLOOO! ¿¡ESO QUERÍAS OÍR?

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

En ese momento todo el mundo se detuvo para mí. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No… se fueron… él escapó… ¿Y yo juzgándolo de ese modo? ¿Qué clase de animal soy? ¿Qué clase de Mobian soy al acorralar así a un chico que lo ha perdido todo…? Es como si… tomase a Tails por el pelaje y lo obligara a golpes a confesar de su pasado… no soy mejor que esos tipos que lo abusaron en Mobius.

Me doy asco… hacerle eso a un chico… pero… no lo creo… no quiero creerlo.

Un control remoto estaba cerca de la mesa. Lo tomé… y como por instinto decidí encender la televisión de esa sala. Y entonces…

'_El accidente de Bus acaecido en la ruta entre el Área Limítrofe y el Área Adyacente sigue dando que hablar… el consulado de la India ha demandado que los cuerpos de la pareja Patel, perecida en el accidente sean cremados y lanzados al Ganges tal como lo dicta la tradición Hindú… el alcalde de Danville por su parte expresó que dicho pedido es insostenible para las arcas de la ciudad y que si el consulado Indio quiere eso, deberá sufragarlo con su propio presupuesto…_

_Testigos presenciales del accidente mencionaron que el Bus colisionó con un camión, cuyo conductor adujo tener un estado de trance en la carretera. La policía local ha realizado las pruebas de alcoholemia y detectó que tenía un grado alto de alcohol en sangre, por lo que será puesto a disposición del Departamento de Policía. Se sabe que el conductor gritó algo así como '¡Se viene la maldición de Oyashiro-sama!' mientras era trasladado a la Penitenciaría…'_

- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó el muchacho - ¡APÁGALO, APÁGALO!

Me congelé de terror al oír lo final. Un escalofrio como ninguno otro… esos que arquean la espalda. ¿Oyashiro-sama? Y entonces lo recordé… yo deseé la muerte a esa pareja… la desee porque pensé que abandonaron a su hijo. No fue en una avioneta… así que no iban lejos… y por lo que entiendo de esa noticia… ¿Acaso quiere decir que murieron cerca? ¿Acaso yo maldije a unas personas que solo viajaron a hacer unos encargos? ¿Es por eso que Baljeet estaba en la calle… porque sus padres no regresaban o salió a buscarlos?

Yo… estoy maldito… porque… he deseado la muerte… la maldición de Oyashiro-sama y esa maldición arrebató la vida a dos personas inocentes… y yo así he maldecido a este niño… he sido yo… mi voluntad… mi falta de análisis…

¿Significa esto que puedo… yo…? ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Mikael! ¡No! ¡Eso es una locura! Pero no hay remedio… lo pienso… ¿Quiere decir que puedo decidir quien va a morir? ¿Quiere decir que Oyashiro-sama me escogió como su verdugo?

Todo tiene sentido… yo he intentado buscar a un culpable humano… cuando sólo invoqué esas fuerzas ocultas con mi voluntad. ¿Será posible?

¡Ni hablar! ¡Una maldición no puede existir! ¡No puede existir algo tan injusto! ¡Es como si yo deseara la muerte a…! ¡No, ni hablar! ¡Sólo esos cerdos de la Midnight Hill y esos cerdos que maltrataron a Tails mereceían ser maldecidos!

- Vete… - dijo Baljeet - ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡Mis padres… Uwaaaaahhhh! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ MIKAEL! ¡AHORAAAAAAAA!

¿Qué puedo hacer si no obedecer? Ha ocurrido una tragedia… pero… yo no soy el culpable… yo no quiero ser el culpable de algo tan terrible… no quiero cargar mi conciencia… yo… Baljeet… te demostraré que yo no maté a tus padres… maldición… lo prometo…


	43. Arco del Rastro Perdido XIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXV**

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

Mikael volvió hacia la Bodega. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía como basura. No sólo había insultado a Tails… sino que ahora pasaba lo de Baljeet. Se resistía a creer que efectivamente él y su deseo injustificado hubieran sido responsables de eso. Pero es que en el fondo, lo aceptaba… aceptaba que sus deseos trajeron como consecuencia la misera de un chico.

- Tails… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Un eco mudo respondió a sus quejas. Mikael volvió a llamar a Tails, pero nadie respondía, asi que era de asumir que el zorro no estaba en ese lugar.

Solo… estaba solo… tanto Tails y Baljeet se habían apartado de él. ¿Pero podía culparlos? Aparentemente era un tipo que traía la muerte con solo desearla. ¿Y ese Danville? ¿Esa ciudad de la que debía ocultarse sólo por cometer el pecado de ser diferente? ¿Era eso un paraíso? No… más bien… eso era un infierno…

Cerca de donde estaba parado Mikael había un grupo de varas de madera, que formaban una pila que estaba apilada en el medio… y encima de ellas había un cesto, seguro el cesto donde Tails estaba guardando las sobras de comida de ese mediodía.

- ¡MALDICIÓOOON!

En un momento un puñetazo de Mikael en ese cesto, lo reventó, asi mismo quebrando las varas de madera por el producto del impacto. El gato siguió golpeando las mitades de la madera rompiéndolas, no una, sino… dos…tres… cuatro veces, mientras su alma gritaba toda esa frustración, como un aullido… un aullido de esa bestia que llevaba dentro y no podía contener ni un momento más…

- ¡JODIDOOOOOOS! ¡WUAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡MALDITO DANVILLE! ¡MUÉRAN, TODOS MUÉRANSE... MALDITA CIUDAD RARA! ¡MALDITOOOOOS! ¡¿ACASO ME HAN MALDECIDO CON ESTE PODER? ¡WUAAAAAHHHHHH!

Cuando Mikael se quedó sin varas quebradas que golpear, sólo pudo golpear el suelo, pero no con golpes duros, sino sólo golpeándolo, como quien expresa frustración.

Mikael sentía algo así como asco de si mismo… Baljeet, era un chico bueno, inventor… es decir que era casi como el mejor amigo para Tails. ¿Y qué le daba el destino? Le daba un bravucón, que sus padres mueran y una vida marcada por el abuso.

¿Y él que hacía al respecto? Sólo rompía barras de madera… sólo eso… él… que era un Mobian… que era de una dimensión diferente, que fue criado para la lucha y la rechazó por voluntad… que siempre dijo en su vida que no toleraría a nadie que abusara de los demás…

No era un guerrero… no era un gato… era solo una patética excusa de Mobian. ¿Qué clase de Mobian no lucharía por sus amigos? ¿Y qué fue lo único que logró? Unirse al club de Bufford, convertirse en uno más de ellos… de esos que sólo provocan sufrimiento y dolor.

- Maldición… Baljeet… yo no quería que esto te pasase… yo nunca quize que tus padres mueran… yo… lo siento… yo… la gente como tú no debería sufrir…

Esa disculpa… no sabría decir si era sincera… o era producto de su frustración por todo. Pero era claro que Baljeet no aceptaría esas vacías palabras… a todos nos puede ser fácil pensar o improvisar palabras para decir cuanto sentimos una mala acción… pero lo que tal vez verdaderamente nos da el perdón… es que nuestros actos demuestren que nos arrepentimos… que muestren que hicimos mal.

Entonces en su mente recordó algo… "Oyashiro-sama". Sabía que esa deidad exigía sacrificios… sabía que faltaba poco para el Festival Bárbaro convertido en un inocente festival donde niños como Phineas y Ferb irían a divertirse, como si de una feria se tratase. Que un festival donde antiguamente sacaban tripas… ahora sea un festival de helados y grupos de rock… eran como los dos lados diferentes de una regla…

"_Lados diferentes…"_

Una idea sonó en la cabeza de Mikael. ¿Y si estaba enfocando todo desde el lado equivocado? ¿Y si efectivamente su actitud era la causante de todo esto? ¿Y si fuera por no enfrentar decididamente a la causa del problema?

Lo sabía… sabía quien era el culpable… sabía quien era el que hacía la vida de Baljeet un desastre. Ese tipo era Bufford. Pero su pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea. ¿Realmente tenía que buscarle motivos a un bravucón? ¿De verdad estaba la situación para perder su tiempo filosofando en esas cosas mientras Baljeet seguía con ese miserable haciendo su vida cada vez peor? ¡No! ¡La situación ameritaba una intervención absoluta y radical!

Pero entonces un sentimiento recorrió su mente… y era el miedo. ¿Miedo de qué…? Miedo de lo que pasaría… miedo de saber lo que estaba intentando justificar. Estaba hablando de tomar acción directa con el bravucón… es decir de…

- Tiene que haber otra manera…

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea… ¡Era absurdo, era peligroso! Pero en ese momento, como un golpe que le dieran contra la pared, su cabeza resonó… y un repentino dolor lo hizo salir de ese estado de autocomplacencia. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Las otras formas no iban a funcionar para nada! ¡Sólo prolongaría el dolor de Baljeet!

- Tiene que haber otra manera… yo de ningún modo…

Pensó entonces en Bufford. ¿Hablar con él? ¿Hacerlo entrar en razón? Una vez que el árbol se tuerce ya no hay forma de enderesarlo sin romperlo. Era evidente que si Mikael advertía a Bufford sobre no tocar a Baljeet, este cambiaría sus métodos, mediante abusos que no dejen huella o rastros físicos… porque sin rastros, Bufford podía usar a Phineas y Ferb como escudos para seguir escondiendo sus fechorías… y Baljeet, claro que no hablaría.

¿Y si usaba la fuerza con él? Hacerle sentir lo que siente el abusado podría enseñarle un poco de humildad… y hacerle saber que si ponía un dedo sobre Baljeet sería perjudicarse el mismo. Era la solución perfecta… porque daría a Bufford motivos poderosos de no tocar a Baljeet.

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba con esa idea. Y era que no estaba atajando el problema, sólo estaba parchándolo. El día que él ya no estuviera… Bufford se las tomaría con Baljeet de la peor forma inimaginable. Lo único que hacía era condenar al niño a una agonía mas lenta… y engañosa… porque serí a como un paliativo… por un momento no sentiría nada… pero cuando se pase el efecto, el dolor regresaría con más intensidad.

Y luego estaba la solución que quería evitar desde el principio… el tratamiento de emergencia… el deshacerse del bravucón. Era la solución más efectiva… pero tal vez la solución más bárbara para él. Se trataba… de tomar la vida de un niño.

¿Pero realmente debía preocuparse tanto? Los niños son inocentes… pero un chico que ha decidido por voluntad propia el abusar de la confianza de otros… ya no es un ser inocente, es un ser que no tiene la fuerza de enfrentar sus problemas… y por cobarde lo hace en otros. Eso… era una de las cosas que Mikael odiaba con toda su alma.

¿Pero realmente tenía que volverse como el? ¿Tenía que llegar a usar sus mismos métodos, sus mismas tácticas? ¿No había otra forma? ¡Pues claro que no la había! No puedes ganar una guerra sin luchar… eso era de lo que trataba el asunto. No importaba cuan fuerte o ágil sea… mientras no pueda eliminar ese sufrimiento de la vida de Baljeet… su habilidad… su poder no servían de nada.

¿Hasta que punto el podía tomar esa decisión? No había duda… él mismo vio los moretones y las marcas en el cuerpo de Baljeet. Era claro que Bufford era el responsable… el culpable de todo ese dolor… y quitarlo de en medio sería lo que haría la vida de todos un poco más felices.

¿Cuál era el punto donde Mikael podía trazar la línea? ¿Merecía ese chico morir? Pero tal vez lo más importante era… ¿Merecía Baljeet sufrir? ¿Merecía sufrir todos los días por los designios de una especie de divinidad maligna…? Pero la respueta a eso la tenía él. Tal vez era cierto que Bufford no necesitaba un castigo tan radical… pero nada le daba ningún derecho a torturar así al pobre Baljeet. Y no era un accidente o una broma… eran abusos repetitivos y que dejaron huellas… no… ni por un momento más una persona tan malvada… tan irredimible podía seguir como amenaza a la seguridad, no sólo de Baljeet… sino de todos los que Mikael apreciaba.

- Bufford… tú conocerás… lo que es la Justicia…

Mikael se decidió al final… estaba decidido a poner fin a todo ese infortunio.

**XXVI**

(Casa de Baljeet)

Ya era de día… esa noche Baljeet durmió bien. No porque no tuviera escuela… sino porque tal vez durmiendo él era más feliz que recordando que ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

Nunca una mañana de verano pudo ser tan deprimente. ¿Dónde estaba esa alegría… ese ánimo que el verano traía consigo? Ya no había nada… se había ido. Ahora una nueva realidad lo golpeaba… la realidad de que estaba solo en el mundo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se lo diría a los chicos? ¿Buscaría un trabajo? ¿Se emanciparía? Lo que si sabía era que hoy por hoy… sus felices días de verano habían llegado a su fin.

Y tal vez eso era lo que le dolía más… el tener que decirle adiós al verano que disfrutaba junto a Phineas y Ferb. Cierto era que el no diseñaba casi ningún proyecto, pero el ver como esos dos hermanos hacían cada día ser único, lo hacía feliz por dentro.

Y ahora… por… motivos que ni él podía entender… todo eso se iba a perder. Su vida había dado un vuelco de 360 grados… sin que él nada pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Porque los dados del destino… así lo querían… que fuese siempre un ser condenado a las sombras.

El chico hindú entonces se sentó en el sofá de su casa, destinado a pensar sobre esos acontecimientos, sobre como podía conocer algo que lo alegrase tanto… el conocer a Tails… y a la vez que le sucediese algo que le provocase tanto dolor… como perder a sus padres.

- ¿Baljeet Patel?

El chico se sobresaltó ante esa llamada. Supuso que era su imaginación… pero una serie de golpes a la puerta le hizo saber que no se trataba de un error. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué querían de él? Ahora era indefenso… tenía que proceder con cautela.

Baljeet se dirigió a la puerta y pregunto antes de abrir:

- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- Abra la puerta, Sr. Patel… somos del Gobierno.

¿Del Gobierno? Una ráfaga de pensamientos temerosos pasaron por su mente. ¿Qué quería el gobierno con él? Normalmente el gobierno es una entidad que anda ocupada en sus propios asuntos que en ir a ver al ciudadano. Y si normalmente lo ve… es porque hizo algo que llamó su atención… que hizo que su incesante flujo de trabajo se interrumpa… y por eso vienen… a preguntar o a reclamar quien fue ese que osó interrumpir el flujo del gobierno.

Sorprendido tal vez por ese anuncio… pensó en si abria o se daba a la fuga. Ya no tenía nada que perder… tal vez la vida de fugitivo sería lo suyo…

Pero pensó que si se daba a la fuga… perdería a sus amigos… y tal vez al único que apreciaba mucho en esos momentos… a Tails. Se armó de valor y decidió atender.

- ¡¿Sr. Patel?

- ¡Ya voy! – dijo Baljeet abriendo la puerta.

Una mujer con una serie de fólderes y un maletín negro era su interlocutora. ¿Acaso era algo serio en lo que se había metido?

- ¿Sr. Patel?

- Si… soy yo… - dijo con cierta temerosidad el chico.

- Soy representante de Servicios Sociales… hemos conocido su situación por información del Cónsul de India. Lamentamos su pérdida…

- Aún duele… - dijo Baljeet – Por lo que agradecería que me dejasen solo un par de días…

- Es deber del Departamento de Servicios Sociales, el velar por la seguridad de los niños huérfanos. Debe regularizar su estado de patria-potestad lo más pronto posible.

- Pero yo…

- Si usted no tiene familiares cercanos… y dada la situación legal de sus padres y la petición del Cónsul Indio, será deportado de nuevo a la India con sus familiares más cercanos.

Al oír esa frase, jamás pudo sentir dolor tan tremendo como ese. ¿Iba a ser arrancado, como quien arranca una costra y lanzado a uno de los peores submundos urbanos? ¿Qué sería de él en la India, siendo un huérfano? El casi no conocía a sus familiares de ese país… y la posibilidad de que acabase mendigando en las calles de Nueva Delhi era una gran posibilidad. ¿Acaso no le bastaba al destino con que perdiese su inocencia con la muerte de sus padres? ¿Ahora tenía que conocer el hambre y la desesperación?

- Espere… yo… puedo tener gente que se encargue de mí… en este país… - dijo Baljeet.

- Si un adulto competente puede hacerse cargo de usted, podemos firmar los papeles de Adopción y seguirá en los Estados Unidos. Si no se adaptase a su familia huésped, tras 3 meses sería enviado a un Orfanato… o dependiendo de la disponibilidad… deportado a la India.

- ¡Yo le conseguiré… a una persona que quiere hacerse cargo de mí! ¡Por favor, no me deporte! ¡No quiero volver… a ese país!

La mujer entró a la casa de Baljeet y se sentó en el sofá. Miró al chico y le respondió.

- Estaré esperando la llamada o visita de esa persona. Puede realizarla en privado, por lo que me retiraré a la cocina, para que tenga su privacidad.

- Gracias…

Baljeet pensó primero que podría contactar con Phineas y Ferb… y pedirles a ellos la adopción, para fugarse con Mikael y Tails… y ser libres por el mundo. Ya nadie le importaba… asi que fugarse solo sería vivir una vida libre como el viento, en contra de un mundo que le dio la espalda.

Así que decidió marcar el teléfono y pedir su libertad de una vez y para siempre…

"_Hola, somos los Flynn… no nos encontramos en este momento, si quieres deja tu mensaje luego del gruñido de Perry… a la cuenta de 1… 2… y …"_

Baljeet colgó el teléfono y sudó frio… ¿A quien iba a recurrir ahora? No… el no quería ir a un orfanato… no quería ser deportado a la India… pero… si no encontraba a un tutor… en unas horas su vida se destruiría por completo. Estaba perdido… todo lo que tenía le iba a ser quitado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. La Trabajadora Social seguía en la Cocina, tal vez comiendo algo de la cocina… por lo que Baljeet abrió la puerta. Y se sobrecogió por la presencia que vió.

- Baljeet… te encontré… - dijo Bufford – Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno…

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Por favor!

- ¿¡Qué sucede aquí? – dijo la Trabajadora Social al oír los gritos.

Bufford vio a la trabajadora, el maletín… y ya sabía por la TV lo que había pasado. Las Noticias de Imigración se difundían rápido… así que… decidió usar eso a su favor.

- Mi madre, de la familia Van Storm… puede encargarse de esté niño desamparado…

- ¿Dónde puedo ubicar a su madre? – preguntó la trabajadora social.

- Esta es su dirección – dijo Bufford sacando un lapicero y apuntando en un papel – Estará gustosa de acogerlo… porque somos amigos… ¿Verdad Baljeet?

- Cl… claro… - dijo Baljeet sorprendido y temeroso de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

La trabajadora social se retiró hacia la dirección… y entonces Bufford cerró la puerta tras sí, y sin decir más, golpeó los pies de Baljeet, haciendo que este caiga a sus pies.

- Ahora no sólo lo pagarás… pero no con una paliza… ahora yo… Bufford Van Storm te he comprado… como el esclavo que eres… ¡Vamos, haz reverencia a tu amo!

- Bufford… a…. amo… Bufford…

- ¡Bésame los pies, y demustra cuan bajo eres! ¡Esto es sólo el inicio de tu castigo por Biff!

- ¡Amo Bufford! – gritó el chico poseído del miedo y besando las plantas de su abusador para salvarse de una paliza. Era la destrucción completa de su dignidad.


	44. Arco del Rastro Perdido XIV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXVII**

(Nota del Autor: Me disculpo con cualquiera que se sienta ofendido por lo que voy a decir)

Desde tiempos inmemorables se han dado casos de personas que por alguna razón consideran que son superiores a otras. La excusa siempre cambia: La Raza, la religión, la posición social, la posición económica… pero el fondo siempre es el mismo, sentirse superior y poner a su servicio a otros sin importar realmente su situación.

Y si el hombre británico sojuzgó a la India… pues ahora a Baljeet le tocaba ser sojuzgado por los hijos del hombre británico… los Norteamericanos.

- Amo… - dijo Baljeet.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Bufford – Esto parece una obligación. ¡Jejejeje! Pero te demostraré que he cambiado… tú puedes escoger tu destino…

- ¿Yo… escoger mi destino?

- Puedes elegir volver a tu mugroso país… a pedir limosna en tus mugrosas calles… o puedes servirme… puedes vivir aquí… en este país… ¿Qué dices?

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Lo segundo no? – dijo Bufford - ¡Jajajajaa! Por un momento pensé romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo por lo de Biff… pero… ¡Esto es muchísimo más divertido! Así que… dilo… proclama tu posición para que acepte "adoptarte". Te educaremos… te enseñaremos las costumbres del hombre blanco… y así tal vez salgas de tu ignorancia…

- Yo… ¡Amo Bufford, soy Baljeet… su humilde servidor!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaaja! ¡Bien dicho! ¡Tu amo se encargará de ti… y te dejará en este país!

- Gracias amo… gracias…

Ya a Baljeet no le importaba nada. ¿Volvería a su país a cambio de vivir en la más absoluta miseria? Seguramente sus parientes lo recibirían con malos ojos y le pegarían o algo peor… pero si aceptaba humillarse… eran tan sólo palabras… y actos, pero que aunque los detestaba con toda su alma, no podía ser de otra manera… de principios nadie come… y el no quería dejarse morir por principios. Era vulnerable… era… cobarde…

¿Pero… acaso podíamos culparlo? Esa era una decisión que el aceptó… el aceptar vivir en una vida de servidumbre para salvarse de la servidumbre del hambre… de la pobreza. Si se colocaba la cadena al cuello… y cerraba el mismo la cerradura… y el mismo tiraba la llave al menos tendría asegurados su comida y su techo. ¿Qué pasaría si seguía viviendo por su cuenta? Pues fácilmente perdería su casa y servicios por impago…

¿Que podía vivir con Mikael y Tails? Era posible, pero no sabía en el fondo si se cansarían de él… porque los animales maduran de prisa… pronto los cachorros se convierten en adultos saludables y fuertes… y los que no, la propia Ley de la Selva los purga…

Pero no con los humanos… porque su periodo de maduración es muy largo… son casi 18 años según las sociedades modernas… ¿Pero cuál era el periodo en el mundo de Mikael? ¿1 año… 2… 5 a lo mucho? ¿Qué sería de él si no seguía con las costumbres humanas? Un estudio… una profesión… amigos… se iba a convertir en un chico feral… civilizado, pero Feral… porque estaba abandonando la sociedad… sus costumbres, porque perdió a su manada… a sus padres.

En la naturaleza cuando los animales pierden sus crías… se ven obligados a desarrollarse por si solos. Y en el mundo humano pasaba lo mismo… el problema es que en ese aspecto, el árbol ya creció torcido. Baljeet pasó un promedio de 12 años bajo la tutela de sus padres… no podía dejar la madriguera aún… estaba encadenado… por su propia naturaleza.

- Un humano que se vende así mismo por un plato de lentejas… no es un humano – dijo Bufford – No es más que una simple mascota… que mueve la cola para que su amo se complasca por su obediencia. ¡Vamos, tú no eres humano! ¡Eres una mascota! ¡A 4 patas, perro!

Baljeet tembló… eso era demasiado. ¿Dónde quedaría su dignidad?

- ¡A 4 patas te digo! – dijo Bufford haciéndolo tropesar – Arrodíllate y muestra el respeto a tu amo… al que te dará de comer… al que te dará cobijo… Ah no espera… las mascotas al menos son lindas… dan cariño y hacen que nos sintamos mejor. Yo no sé que gusto tendré de contemplar tu sucio cuerpo… cubierto de hollín… ¡Vamos, ladra! ¡Ladra!

Baljeet que ya estaba en 4 patas… se negó a degradar su dignidad más allá. Pero… ¿Tenía elección? Todo era por su destino… por una vida decorosa… que ya no tenía nada de decoro en ella. Miró a su amo, como buscando compasión, pero Bufford nisiquiera lo miraba, sólo contemplaba todo el ambiente que pronto sería suyo, decidiendo hacer ciertos ajustes al mobiliario de ese lugar.

Y supo entonces que no tenía alternativa… que tenía que obedecer, porque su voluntad ya no era de él… si no era del ser al que se vendió por un plato de lentejas.

- ¡Wooof! ¡Wooof! ¡Wooof! – ladró Baljeet mientras por cada ladrido, su dignidad… su ser iba siendo destrozado… ladrido por ladrido.

- ¡! ¡¿Lo viste Biff? ¡Te he vengado! ¡Tu muerte ha sido castigada, por el amo de esta mascota! ¡Moriste para que consiguiera una mascota, que no será como tu, pero que trabajará sin descanso para complacer a su amo! ¡Y en donde quiera que estés… deléitate… deléitate con las lágrimas de este perro que expiará todos los días de su vida el haberte matado! ¡Eres libre Biff, eres libre!

Esa risotada resonó por toda la casa, oyéndose hasta el último rincón.

En ese momento, un timbrazo de celular interrumpió el momento de victoria que Bufford estaba celebrando. El chico atendió.

- ¿Diga?

- Bufford… soy yo, tu madre… - dijo su madre por el teléfono – Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas decidido apoyar así a tu amigo… y porque sé que ya eres todo un hombre… te quedarás a vivir con él para cuidarlo… te enviaré tu ropa y tus cosas lo más pronto posible. Yo firmaré los papeles y arreglaré todo con la Trabajadora Social. No te preocupes…

- ¡Gracias mamá! – dijo Bufford - ¡Seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos con Baljeet!

Y diciendo eso, Bufford colgó el teléfono.

- ¡De pie, de pie! – le dijo a Baljeet – Mi primera orden será… que prepares la habitación para tu nuevo amo…

Baljeet dejó caer la cabeza en resignación.

- ¿De que te lamentas? Es tu obligación… el Código del Bravucón asi lo manda. Si yo te salvo la vida, tu deberás servirme en agradecimiento. Así que agradéceme todo esto y prepara mi habitación… puedes guardar esas inútiles pertenencias de tus padres en tu habitación, que seguirá siendo tuya, como muestra de mi benevolencia.

Baljeet supo que no podía hacer más y emprendió camino a ejeuctar sus órdenes. Aunque en ese momento podría escapar y vivir con Mikael y Tails… en realidad Bufford tenía cogido a Baljeet como su mascota… tomado con una cadena que apretaría su cuello y su voluntad si osaba a desobedecerle… aunque no era una cadena cualquiera… no era una cadena de metal ni que ocupase espacio físico. Era una cadena, invisible que sólo esos dos… amo y esclavo podían ver.

Baljeet entró al cuarto de sus padres y cerró la puerta tras sí. Ya ahí, ya no pudo contener el llanto, pero supo que si se dejaba llorar con fuerza sería víctima de los castigos de Bufford, así que lagrimeó en silencio… ahogando sus penas en la almohada que alguna vez pertenecio a sus padres. Lamentándose… por su situación… por su servidumbre… y sobre todo por su humillación…

Contempló entonces las fotos donde salía con sus padres… las fotos de cuando eso todavía era un hogar feliz… una famiia unida. Y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas… porque no entendía que fue lo que hizo mal… para que su mundo se convirtiese en algo tan miserable.

- Mikael… Tails… ayúdenme… por favor… ¿Dónde están…? ¿Dónde están…? Yo… necesito su ayuda… alguien… por favor…

De todos modos aceptó que ya nadie vendría a ayudarlo, aunque mantenía su esperanza mientras retiraba las fotos de sus padres y las ponía en una caja de zapatos… así mismo como cambiando la sábana de ese lecho… por una sábana más acorde con su nuevo amo… para complacerle.

**XXVIII**

(Lago Barbafea)

No había nadie en el Lago a esas horas del día. No era temporada de campamentos… y en Danville todos se preparaban para el Festival de Medio Verano, porque incluiría celebraciones, un concierto musical y muchas otras cosas consideradas apetecilbes por los ciudadanos.

Pero aunque estaba libre de humanos… eso no significaba que estuviese libre de otras… presencias… en este caso… un zorro. Aunque no se trataba de cualquier zorro… era uno que iba en dos patas y apoyado en un árbol con una mano, mirando algo melancólico el lago.

- Parece que sigo igual… intentando ser fuerte, pero no puedo lograrlo… ¿Porqué… porqué no puedo ser más fuerte? Yo solo… quiero que todos sean felices… yo sólo quiero ayudar a mis amigos… sólo eso…

El viento soplaba y eso añadía un poco a la soledad que el zorro de dos colas sentía en su alma. Mikael realmente se había propasado con sus palabras… y en el fondo Tails entendió que posiblemente el gato se estuviese cansando de él.

- Mikael… eres un tonto… tonto… ¡No pienso regresar contigo!

Y en ese momento, sintió la llamada de la naturaleza… el hambre en sus entrañas. Pero miró el bosque y recordó en ese momento esa traumática experiencia en la que intentó comer de manera salvaje… y sólo logró dañarse a si mismo. Supo que eso era algo que no se podía repetir, así que descartó la idea de ser autodependiente.

Entonces entendió una cosa… nunca ni por un momento había sido fuerte. Sólo había cambiado de dueño, por así decirlo… se peleó con Sonic… y cuando intentó abandonarlo, acabó miserable, casi al borde de la muerte… y ahora que dejó a Mikael… ¿Qué clase de mundo le esperaba experimentar? El había visto lo que le pasó a Baljeet… y eso podría ser un presagio de lo que le pasaría… y entonces al pensar en eso… se paralizó…

- No… no… eso no… eso no…

Tenía que pedir ayuda… y lo más pronto posible. Si seguía intentando vivir por su cuenta, sólo tendría problemas… porque realmente… no era más que un cachorro… sólo tenía 8 años.

Y entonces unas lágrimas… como de impotencia pasaron por su rostro…

- Sólo quiero volar… sólo quiero ser más fuerte…

- Pues parece que entonces te equivocaste al elegir a tus amigos…

Tails se sorprendió al oír una voz en un sitio que el consideraba como solitario. Se giró rápidamente, como sorprendido.

- ¡¿Quién es?

Y pudo ver una imagen… a Victoria parada mirándolo como con un gesto de interés.

- ¡Victoria!

- Llevo escuchándote todo el rato… - dijo ella – Vaya que si estás deprimido…

- Yo… Victoria… - dijo el zorro mirando al suelo como avergonzado – Estoy solo…

- ¿Sólo? ¿No estabas con ese animal púrpura?

- Pero yo… es que… él…

-Ah, parece que se cansó de ti… jejejejee…

- ¡Victoria, por favor…!

- Bueno… si quieres ser aceptado en el mundo humano… pues debes demostrar un valor…

- ¿Un valor…?

- Si… tienes que ser útil en algo, de acuerdo a eso los humanos elegimos a nuestros amigos…

- Pero yo… Phineas y Ferb… ellos dos…

- Piénsalo – dijo Victoria - ¿Acaso Phineas y Ferb no hacen sus proyectos entre ellos dos?

- Pero… sus amigos son los que usan los proyectos que ellos…

- Los usan… - dijo Victoria – Pero no permiten que otro que no sean ellos interfiera en el proceso creativo… en la construcción en sí misma… de esos proyectos… ¿Curioso no te parece?

El zorro se sorprendió al ver la relación entre lo que Victoria le decía y lo que él veía. Si pensaba de ese modo… era obvio el porqué Mikael le gritó… porque a diferencia de él, el sólo era una carga para ese grupo… porque no se podía defender.

- Sólo soy una carga… ¿Es eso…?

- Tal vez para ellos… - dijo Victoria – Pero tú no eres ninguna carga para mí…

En ese momento, una luz se iluminó en el rostro de Tails, porque era una persona que lo estaba valorando en función a su persona y no a una supuesta utilidad.

- ¿Lo dices en serio…?

- Claro… sé que tu y yo podemos ser un gran equipo… yo me encargaré de ti… pienso que uniendo nuestras mentes podremos aprender de los dos juntos…

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Tails, pero por alegría… ¡Era feliz! Al fin encontraba a una persona que podía entender su actitud y sus ansias de conocimiento.

- Gracias Victoria… gracias Victoria…

El zorro abrazó a esa mujer, en un gesto de gratitud que podría parecerse al de un niño que abraza a su madre tras encontrarlo luego de una larga ausencia. Tails seguía llorando, como queriendo dejar salir todo lo que tenía en el pecho, porque se sentía comprendido por primera vez en años. Victoria correspondió a esa muestra de cariño, usando su mano para acariciar el pelaje y las orejas del zorro que seguía sollozando.

- Llora Tails… deja salir todo de tu pecho…

- Gracias Victoria… no olvidaré esto que haces por mí… ¡Nunca!

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

El piso de la Bodega estaba lleno de papeles arrugados, como los bocetos fallidos del intento de un artista que se frustra… o los primeros esbozos de un escrito que no logra ser plasmado correctamente por su escritor.

Mikael estaba ahí, con un lapicero y un grupo de hojas que encontró, mientras el intentaba dibujar algo… para tal vez escapar de la presión que sentía en ese momento. Pero por más que se concentraba para pensar en algo que no era lo de Baljeet… sólo se concentraba más en el muchacho y lo que había hecho con él.

- Tengo… que… demostrarle… que no soy un monstruo… tengo que arreglar… esto…

En su mente volvía la idea… exterminar… ese cáncer que se esparcía en la vida de Baljeet. Parecía tan simple… como decir que muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. El gato sacudió su cabeza… porque en el fondo el tenía miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Miedo de romper su moral… de romper uno de los tabúes que existían dentro de su sociedad… y de seguro en esa sociedad donde él estaba: La Pena de Muerte. Porque eso era lo que él quería… ejecutar como un verdugo al culpable… al bravucón.

En ese momento… un volante pasó cerca de la Bodega Abandonada… y entró por una de las ventanas de la misma. Mikael lo recogió y pudo leer su contenido:

"El Festival de Medio Verano… ven Danville a disfrutar la bendición del Verano.

Una presentación Especial de Jeremy y los Incidentales aguarda a los asistentes al evento. Disfruta Danville… disfruta el Festival de Medio Verano"

Mikael arrugó el papel mientras sonreía. Tenía la excusa perfecta ahora para su Justicia.

- Pues parece… que Oyashiro-sama te hará una visita Bufford… - dijo mirando al cielo por la ventana – Y pronto sentirás lo que es una verdadera maldición…


	45. Arco del Rastro Perdido XV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXIX**

- ¡Ferb, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Phineas levantó de esa forma tan efusiva a su hermano, lanzándole la almohada para insistir en que deje su estadía en el reino de Morfeo.

Ferb se levantó y miró a Phineas con un rostro de incredulidad. Su hermano no tardó en dar el porqué a dicha actitud:

- ¡Hoy es el Festival de Medio Verano! ¡Hay que hacer todos los preparativos!

Ferb miró el calendario "9 de Agosto de 2009". Efectivamente… era el día del Festival… y debían realizarse los preparativos que fuesen necesarios para un evento de esa magnitud. Así que comprendiendo lo que pasaba, asintió a Phineas, como diciéndole que si despertaría.

- ¡Muy bien Ferb, esté será el mejor día de todos!

Los dos muchachos no tardaron en vestirse, de modo que en pocos minutos ya estaban en la cocina, desayunando ante la mirada de sus padres.

- Los veo muy emocioandos muchachos…

- ¿Cómo no estarlo, mamá? – dijo Phineas – Hoy es el Día del Festival de Medio Verano.

- Ahh… el Festival – dijo Linda – Diviértanse chicos… pero termínense todo el cereal…

- ¡Lo haremos, mamá! – dijo feliz Phineas mientras comía el cereal.

Los dos hermanos pronto acabaron el cereal y pudieron salir rumbo al patio, para otro de sus tantos proyectos de Verano.

- ¡Muy bien Ferb, hora de reunir a los chicos!

Su hermano de pocas palabras le respondió sacando un celular del bolsillo.

- Primero llamaremos… a Isabella…

El pelirrojo marcó el número, que timbró en dos ocasiones hasta que finalmente contestó:

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Phineas?

- ¡Si, soy yo, Phineas! – dijo el chico - ¡Hoy es el Festival de Medio Verano! ¿Te unes a nuestro grupo? Planeamos divertirnos mucho hoy día…

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy enseguida! – dijo Isabella colgando el teléfono.

- Muy bien Ferb… tenemos a Isabella… ahora es hora de llamar a Bufford…

El peliverde marcó el número de Bufford y entonces…

"_**El número al que usted ha marcado se encuentra anulado o fuera de cobertura…"**_

- ¿Eh? – dijo Phineas como sintiendo una grieta en ese muro de felicidad que tenía – Hazlo de nuevo Ferb… marca el número…

"_**El número al que usted ha marcado se encuentra anulado o fuera de cobertura…"**_

Phineas se sorprendió más al saber que no era un error en la llamada. Bufford… o su celular no respondían. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

- Probemos llamar a Baljeet – dijo Ferb – Sabrá donde encontrar a Bufford – dijo marcando el número en su celular…

"_**El número al que usted ha marcado se encuentra anulado o fuera de cobertura…"**_

Ferb dejó caer el celular de la sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se volteó, mirando a Phineas como buscándole una explicación.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí…?

- No lo sé Ferb… yo… no lo sé…

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Isabella entrando - ¿Qué les pasa… con esas caras?

Pero Phineas y Ferb ya no estaban efusivos o alegres… un halo de preocupación… de sorpresa… se cernía sobre ellos… porque no entendían que era lo que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaban Bufford y Baljeet? ¿Qué había sido de ellos?

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas lentamente - ¿Sabes algo… de Bufford?

- No… pero creo que lo llamaré a su celular.

"_**El número al que usted ha marcado se encuentra anulado o fuera de cobertura…"**_

Aquella respuesta sorprendió también a la chica exploradora. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí?

- Y si esto fuera…

- No lo digas Ferb… - dijo Phineas – No… eso es imposible…

- ¿Y si fuera qué…? – dijo Isabella - ¡Vamos, Ferb, habla!

- Oyashiro-sama… - dijo asustado el peliverde.

- ¿Oyashiro-sama…?

- La maldición de la Cueva… - dijo Ferb - ¿Y si fue raptado?

- No… eso es absurdo… - dijo Isabella - ¡Eso es imposible!

- Eso es sólo una leyenda… - dijo Phineas - ¡Es absurdo!

- Sea lo que sea… sólo sabemos que Baljeet y Bufford están desaparecidos. Tenemos que buscar ayuda… - dijo Isabella - ¡Tenemos que ir a Mikael y Tails! Ya es sospechoso que desaparezcan varias veces… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- Dices bien Isabella… - dijo Phineas – Esto ya es muy sospechoso… tenemos que buscar a Mikael para que nos ayude a esclarecer todo esto.

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

Los rayos del sol entraban en ese lugar, através de los vidrios casi rotos de la misma, que daban honor a su nombre. Mikael había dormido más bien poco… dado que unos intensos dolores de cabeza, sumado con unos pensamientos que atormentaban su mente.

¿Qué podía hacer para salvar a Baljeet? Sabía que el día del Festival era el día donde podría hacer valer la maldición de Oyashiro-sama… pero él no sabía que dia era ese. Así mismo… su cuerpo, sus pelos de gato se erizaban ante la idea que intentaba seducirlo… sería a primera vez que probase ese oscuro tabú que llaman asesinato.

Pero para él no era sencillamente un asesinato. Asesinar es matar a alguien que nada nos ha hecho o que se interpone entre nuestras metas… ¿Pero esto…? No… esto sería Karma… Justicia… porque no hay nada más cobarde que atormentar a un indefenso… Mikael pensaba que si su maldición se extendía, tal vez muy pronto todos esos que… abusaban de chicos indefensos, ya sea Tails o Baljeet… o cualquiera que fuese, pronto dejarían sus prácticas por el miedo a su Justicia… a su maldición… y eso tal vez lo reconfortaba un poco.

¿Pero si era tan simple: Matar a un renegado de la Justicia… ¿Porqué le pesaba tanto el alma? Se sentía… sucio… como que no quería hacer lo que planeaba… como que fuera preso de dos voluntades. ¡Todo eso era muy complicado para él! No entendía nada… su rostro mostraba esas fauces… de los que son consumidos por su conciencia o por la propia locura…

Y esto le ocurría antes siquiera de tomar la vida de ese bravucón. ¿Qué pasaría si la tomaba? ¿No podría dormir? ¿Se volvería loco? Ocultar el cuerpo no era problema… el problema… era que si esa presencia lo perseguiría para siempre… en sus sueños… en su cabello… en sus pasos…

- ¡Mikael! ¡Mikael! – llamó Phineas a lo lejos.

Mikael se sobresaltó. ¡Venían a donde él! ¡Tenía a toda costa que disimular su actitud o su malestar o si no… su plan se descubriría!

**XXX**

- ¡Mikael! ¡Mikael!

El gato se levantó del frio suelo en el que estaba y entonces se enderzó, asegurándose de que se arreglaba la cabellera y demás, asi mismo como que se ponía en una porte apropiada para él.

Sólo quedaba esperar saber a que venían esos chicos a él… en un momento donde no quería saber nada de visitas ni nada…

- ¡Mikael! ¡Estás aquí! – dijo Phineas entrando – Te encontramos… necesitamos tu ayuda…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Phineas?

- Es… Bufford…

Al oír ese nombre, Mikael quizo hacer una mueca de fastidio… pero supo que no podía. En su interior ya despreciaba a ese chico. Sabía por la boca de Baljeet que él era un bravucón. ¿Y porqué no se lo decía a los demás? Porque pensaba ejecutar su Justicia… de modo que sirva a todos los bravucones del mundo…

- … está desaparecido… al igual que Baljeet… los dos han desaparecido…

Al oír "y Baljeet", Mikael sintió un escalofrio recorrerlo. ¿Y si… Baljeet… hubiera sido encontrado por Bufford? El sabía que estaba en su casa… pero… no podía decirlo a nadie. Dado que todos pensaban que estaba desaparecido, su hogar sería el último sitio donde lo buscarían lo que le permitiría vivir tranquilo y afrontar por unos días al menos, el dolor de perder a sus padres.

- Yo… no… se nada… - dijo nervioso Mikael.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a buscarlo! ¡Por favor! – le rogó Phineas – Hoy es el Día del Festival de Medio Verano… queremos divertirnos en el Festival por la tarde… y eso no será posible si no estamos todos…

"Festival de Medio Verano"… Mikael escuchó eso. ¡Ese era el día en el que podría ejecutar su leyenda contra todos los bravucones del mundo! ¡Tenía que despistar a Phineas, Ferb e Isabella, así como ubicar a Baljeet! ¿Pero cómo haría eso? Temía que por los infructuosos resultados de la anterior búsqueda ya no pueda determinar por donde buscar…

- Ferb y yo creemos que por tu agilidad, tú deberías liderar la búsqueda de nuevo…

¿Escuchó bien Mikael eso? ¡Le estaban diciendo que el vuelva a dirigir la búsqueda! ¡Sólo el hombre tropiesa dos veces con la misma piedra! Si es que en verdad existía un Oyashiro-sama, este estaba haciendo que todo estuviera a favor de Mikael para poder llevar a cabo su rito… pero sólo que esta ves no se derramaría sangre de demonios… sino sangre de bravucones… cosa que a juzgar por los giros que habían… agradaba a la deidad.

- Pues ustedes irán a buscarlos en la zona Urbana y Periferia… y yo los volveré a ver en el Centro de la Ciudad y Zona Industrial.

- ¡Entendido, Mikael! – dijo Phineas - ¡Chicos, separémonos!

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Isabella - ¿Dónde está Tails?

Mikael tragó en seco… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Tenía que salir de ese apuro antes de que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara con sus propias expresiones.

- Esto… yo…

- Si no tenemos a Tails, no tendremos cobertura aérea de la búsqueda… - dijo Isabella – Yo creo que hay que esperarlo…

- Tails está en el Lago Barbafea – mintió Mikael.

- ¿Ehh?

- El muchacho… a estado algo emotivo desde lo de sus padres… - dijo Mikael – Necesitaba descansar y reflexionar… así que pienso que no hay que agobiarlo con esto de nuevo… por favor…

Mikael tragó en seco y esperó que su mentira emotiva calara en las mentes de esos muchachos. Lo malo es que ni él se la creía. ¿Acaso tan malo era defendiendo lo que sería su ritual de adoración?

- Entiendo… - dijo Ferb – Sé lo que puede significar para él… no lo molestaremos…

- Bueno… yo no sabía… - dijo Isabella sorprendida por esa respuesta.

- Chicos, lo mejor será dividirnos… - dijo Mikael – Si ubico a Baljeet lo llevaré a Maple Drive.

- ¡Es un trato! – dijo Phineas – ¡Chicos, a buscar a nuestro amigo!

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella salieron raudamente hacia sus zonas de búsqueda. Mikael se mostraba apático y caminó… tal vez algo lento con dirección a la casa de Baljeet. ¿Cómo iba a planear su golpe? ¿Cómo distraería a todos de esto?

Entonces recordó algo… la Leyenda que Victoria contó en la Cueva…

"_**Cada noche del Festival… dos desaparecían… uno era sacrificado… y el otro era raptado por los Demonios Voladores y llevado al lago…"**_

¿Dos desapariciones? Una sería el sacrificio y la otra simplemente sería desaparecida para ser llevada en vida al lago infernal… si lograba cumplir esas condiciones… su acto podría pasarse como la verdadera resurrección de Oyashiro-sama… y si eso funcionaba…

Mikael sintió los pelos de todo su cuerpo erizarse… era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes… era… algo especial…

No era solo hacer justicia… era… crear una leyenda… convertirse en el mismísimo Oyashiro-sama… en el verdugo de la maldición…

Mikael se iba a convertir en Dios. Si eso funcionaba se volvería un Dios. Pero si quería que eso funcionase, tenía que ubicar a Baljeet al menos, para poder tener a su sacrificio y a su desaparecido. A Tails no tenía que matarlo, sólo tenerlo en las sombras… y eso si le era posible.

Finalmente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar a la casa de Baljeet. Supo que usar el timbre no era lo más apropiado. Así que se metió por la ventana… su agilidad se lo permitía.

No notó cambios en el mobiliario de la sala… no pensó subir a los dormitorios, porque no conocía la casa muy bien. Se decidió entonces explorar más partes… cuando escuchó algo como un lamento. No… eso era un sollozo, que hacía lo posible por no ser emitido.

Mikael supo que algo raro pasaba… y miró a todos lados… para saber de donde venía el llanto. ¿La Cocina? No… una ojeada furtiva descartó ese lugar. Se concentró más, moviendo sus orejas con el sonido débil de ese llanto… intentando rastrear su origen…

¿Una puerta de madera? Aparentemente sus sentidos lo llevaban a ese sitio… se acercó lentamente… y conforme lo hacía los sollozos tomaban más claridad.

"_**Lo siento… lo siento…"**_

¡Esa era la voz de Baljeet! ¡Lo había encontrado! Sin más preámbulo abrió la puerta y entró. Lo que vio en ese momento, lo sorprendió.

Baljeet estaba sentado, cubriéndose la cabeza… como de miedo a un lado del inodoro. No necesitaba ver su rostro, para saber que tenía miedo. Algo muy raro había pasado… pero Mikael no podía decir nada basado en lo que podía ver. ¿Qué había pasado? Era algo que ignoraba… pero que no le importaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento. Al menos Baljeet estaba vivo… y con eso, ya tenía completada sus primeras preparaciones para su rito a Oyashiro-sama.

Su plan era casi perfecto… ya que Tails estaba desaparecido… ahora sólo tenía que hacer dos cosas… la primera entregar a Baljeet a Phineas y Ferb, de modo que ellos sepan que ya no desapareció… y acto seguido… ejecutar su rito con Bufford como el sacrificio. Sólo tenía que esperar a la noche… porque cuando todos estaban distraídos en el Festival… él podría iniciar su rito… tendría la coartada perfecta. Aunque… ¿Cómo explicaría su ausencia en el Festival? No… esa clase de preguntas eran absurdas para un aspirante a Dios… de esas minucias se encargaría luego… lo primero era armar su rito…

De cualquier modo… a Mikael le dio algo de pena ver a Baljeet así… sintió compasión de él, y a la vez el sentimiento de que él se convertiría en su salvador anónimo. Así que decidió darle ánimos… como si el fuera el ángel de ese chico desamparado…

- Baljeet… todo estará bien… - dijo acariciándole el cabello – Tranquilo…


	46. Arco del Rastro Perdido XVI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXI**

- Baljeet… todo estará bien – dijo Mikael acariciándole el cabello – Tranquilo…

Cuando Baljeet sintió los guantes de Mikael frotándole el cabello, su mente le hizo experimentar un violento flashback a sus épocas felices. Eran recuerdos que quería suprimir de su mente a como de lugar, porque ahora sólo eran sinónimo de dolor… ¡Pero seguían volviendo a su mente!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡UWAAAAAAHHH!

En solo unos segundos, una demostración de cariño se convirtió en tal vez una de las peores muestras de abuso que podía existir.

- ¿Baljeet?

- No… no… no… no… ya no por favor… no… no… nooo…

El chico se levantó y acercándose al inodoro, empezó a vomitar.

- ¿Baljeet? ¿¡Te encuentras bien?

El sonido del contenido del estómago de Baljeet fue lo único que se oía en ese sitio. Mikael intentó tocarle el hombro esta vez.

- Baljeet… yo…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOO! – dijo empujando a Mikael contra la puerta con todas las energías que pudo para volver a vomitar.

Mikael ciertamente no entendía nada… pero ver esa escena llenó su alma de miedo.

- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

- ¡Hey, Baljeet!

- ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

En ese momento, Mikael no estaba ya en la Tierra… estaba en el Infierno. De otro modo… ¿Cómo explicar todo eso que estaba pasando? Era… demencial… era dramático… era trágico… ¿Ese era el nivel de ruptura del alma del pobre chico? Estaba peor que un barco a la deriva… porque estos al menos la marea los lleva a un destino cualquiera… pero él… estaba en la nada.

- Por favor… dime que pasó… ¿¡Quién ha sido el maldito que te hizo esto?

- Oyashiro-sama… Oyashiro-sama… Oyashiro-sama… lo siento… perdóname… perdóname…

- ¡Baljeet! – gritó Mikael desesperado.

- ¡LO SIENTO OYASHIRO-SAMA!

Mikael entonces entendió que sus dudas con respecto a su actitud eran inútiles. ¡Ese chico sufría demasiado! Era su deber matar al bravucón y salvarlo de una vez y para siempre de su destino. En su cuerpo… sentía ese odio bullir, quemando todas sus venas… y eso solo se aplacaría esa noche cuando… el bravucón sea ofrecido en sacrificio a Oyashiro-sama y cuando él, Mikael the Cat resucite la leyenda de una vez y para siempre.

Baljeet seguía gritando, hasta que por algún motivo, se dejó caer… tal vez agotamiento. Mikael entró y lo vio tendido en el suelo, de modo que lo llevó al sofá y lo puso ahí… esperando que despierte y protegiéndolo por si alguien venía. No le importaba ya nada… si el bravucón venía en ese momento… ¿Qué mas daba unas horas de adelantar su misión?

Tal vez ver a Baljeet inconsciente y tan indefenso lo hizo querer prometerle algo.

- No te preocupes… - dijo Mikael mirándolo – Pronto todo esto se acabará… te lo prometo…

Mikael tomó con uno de sus guantes la mano de Baljeet… como intentando transferirle esas ansias que tenía para que despierte de una vez. Era detestable el nivel de sufrimiento que el chico tenía que soportar…

Baljeet seguía inconsciente. A Mikael no le importaba esperar horas si era preciso… ahora lo importante era que Baljeet se encotrase bien.

Finalmente… tras una larga espera… Baljeet empezó a reaccionar lentamente.

- ¿Eeh…? Eeh…

- Baljeet… - dijo Mikael – Soy yo… Mikael…

- Mi… kael… ¿Eres tú…?

- Si… soy yo… ya estás a salvo muchacho… ya estás a salvo…

- Mikael… fue terrible… él… ese chico…

- Vamos… cuéntamelo todo… te ayudaré…

- Mis padres… están muertos… - empezó Baljeet – Y ese bravucón… dijo que me adoptaría… o si no… me mandaría… a mendigar… me desterraría del país…

Al oír desterrar, Mikael no pudo si no pensar en su condición en Midnight Hill, por lo que cerró el puño de su otra mano intentando guardarse su odio por Bufford.

- … y me volvió su esclavo… a cambio de seguir viviendo aquí… ¡Es espantoso Mikael! ¡Es espantoso! ¡Tengo que servirle y si no… me tira la comida caliente encima y me hace limpiarlo! ¡Yo no sé que hice mal…! ¿A qué dios he ofendido para merecer esto? Sólo me golpea… me grita y me dice que soy su esclavo…

En su interior… Mikael se había decidido… él mismo mataría a Bufford de la manera más propicia para dejar patente a todos los bravucones que no dejaría impune a nadie. Pero para siquiera hacer eso, tenía que dejar a Bufford en un lugar seguro… porque si no, correría un gran peligro.

- Tranquilo Baljeet… - dijo Mikael – Te llevaré con tus amigos… y todo estará bien…

- ¿Con Phineas y Ferb? – dijo Baljeet – No… por favor no…

- ¿Porqué no…? Te llevarán al Festival de Medio Verano de hoy…

- No importa si lo haces por darme algo de felicidad… seguiré siendo miserable cuando el festival se acabe… y no podré decirles nada tampoco…

- ¡No Baljeet! – dijo Mikael - ¡No tienes que vivir siempre así! ¡A veces, si nuestra voluntad es muy fuerte, podemos romper las cadenas del destino!

- No… esas son patrañas… porque si eso fuera cierto… quiere decir que no he querido a mis padres lo suficiente… y que por eso tuvieron el accidente…

- Baljeet… escucha… - dijo Mikael – Yo sé que esto es doloroso… yo perdí mi hogar también… pero sé que esforzándome logré llegar a este mundo donde te conocí a ti y a los otros… por favor… dales a tus amigos una oportunidad.

- Mikael…

- ¡Por favor, déjales que te hagan feliz! Al menos en esta noche del Festival… y pídele a Oyashiro-sama un milagro… y yo… estoy seguro que te lo cumplirá…

- Mikael… ¿Porqué lo dices? – dijo sorprendido el chico.

- Porque estoy convencido que si hay un Dios allá arriba, no se quedará indiferente ante la súplica de un chico tan bueno como tú… deja que tus amigos te hagan feliz…

- Esto… está bien… - dijo Baljeet – Iré con los muchachos…

- Muy bien… los llamaré para que te recojan… aquí estarás seguro… - dijo antes de tomar el teléfono de la casa.

- Mikael… - le dijo Baljeet – Dime… ¿Porqué haces todo esto? ¿Porqué por mí?

- Porque… tú… en el fondo me recuerdas a un amigo que tuve… - dijo melancólico.

- ¿Es a Tails? ¿Es por eso?

- Creo que llamaré a tus amigos… - dijo Mikael intentando cambiarle el tema a Baljeet.

Y cuando el chico hindú le dio el teléfono… Mikael marcó el fono, y completaba otra parte de su plan para librar a Baljeet de sus cadenas… ahora era eso lo único que le importaba.

**XXXII**

(Maple Drive)

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella habían regresado pronto de su búsqueda, porque les resultaba infructuosa. De todos modos no perderían las esperanzas de que tal vez Mikael logre encontrar a Baljeet o a Bufford.

En ese momento, el timbrazo de un celular… el de Phineas para ser exactos interrumpió esos pensamientos. El pelirrojo no demoró en atender el móvil.

- ¿Diga?

- Phineas… he encontrado a Baljeet… - dijo Mikael por el teléfono.

- ¿Lo haz encontrado? ¡Es genial Mikael! ¡Gracias! ¿Sabes algo de Bufford?

- Reanudaré su búsqueda más tarde… no he encontrado rastros del chico… - dijo Mikael.

- ¿Y donde estás, para recoger a Baljeet?

- Estoy en… su casa… lo he trasladado a su casa…

- Menos mal… - dijo Phineas - ¡Pasamos a verlo enseguida!

- Muy bien Phineas… - dijo Mikael colgando.

Phineas mostrando un rostro de optimismo se dirigió a su hermano y a Isabella, que lo miraban sorprendidos, como esperando noticias, sin importar buenas o malas.

- ¿Qué ha sido? – preguntó Isabella.

- ¡Lo han encontrado!

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – dijo Isabella.

- ¡Ahora solo queda ir a encontrarlo y podremos ir juntos al Festival de Medio Verano!

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb - ¿Y Bufford…?

- Supongo que sabremos más si vamos a verlos. Yo creo que Baljeet debe saber algo…

- Si… - dijo Isabella – Si los dos se perdieron casi por las mismas fechas… es posible que sepan algo de las circunstancias que los llevaron a desaparecer – dijo Isabella.

- Pero… ¿Quién los secuestraría? – dijo Ferb – Al fin y al cabo… de eso es de lo que estamos hablando… de un secuestro…

- Yo creo… - dijo Isabella – Que lo sabremos cuando les preguntemos…

(Casa de Baljeet)

- Por favor… - dijo Baljeet – Debes venir al Festival con nosotros… Mikael… por favor…

- ¿Eh?

- Mikael… ¿Acaso no vas a venir? Vayamos todos… como tu dijiste… seamos felices…

- Claro… claro… - dijo Mikael sorprendido.

El sólo hecho de ir al Festival era algo que preocupaba a Mikael. ¿Cómo iba a poder realizar su ritual si es que estaba bajo el escrutinio de todos? Sus propios planes se volvían contra él…

En ese momento recordó algo… ¡Todos los otros creían que era un muñeco de Bango-Ru! El Festival era el único sitio donde podía crearse su coartada… y luego podía escapar… y realizar su ritual y salvar a Baljeet. Pero para eso, necesitaba un celular… el celular de Bufford.

- Baljeet… tu quieres que vaya al Festival… ¿verdad?

- ¡Así es, tienes que venir con nosotros! Tú mismo lo dijiste…

- Yo… bueno… si me das el número de Bufford… yo iré…

- ¿Y para qué quieres el número de Bufford?

- Si viene… con el número que me diste, podremos hacer que te deje en paz…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Claro, te daré el número!

Ciertamente… el juicio de Baljeet no era el más astuto en esos momentos, pero a Mikael eso no le importaba. Tenía el número telefónico de Bufford… y que aparentemente era un nuevo teléfono para despistar a Phineas y Ferb. Pero ahora que Mikael contaba con la complicidad de Baljeet, él podía usar eso en contra del propio Bufford, ya que asumiría que todas las llamadas desde su nueva línea…eran de una fuente segura.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta de esa casa.

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Mikael! – dijo Phineas - ¡Somos nosotros!

Mikael guardó un papel con el número de Bufford dentro de su cinturón y atendió la puerta.

- ¡Mikael! – dijo Phineas - ¡Lo encontraste! ¡Buen trabajo!

- Si… ya lo encontramos… - dijo Mikael – Está a salvo ahora…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para que…?

- Esto… Isabella… - dijo Mikael – No nos preocupemos por eso ahora… ya está aquí, eso importa.

- Mikael tiene razón… - dijo Phineas – Baljeet está con nosotros… y eso es lo que importa…

- ¡Es hora de ir al Festival de Medio Verano! – dijo Baljeet - ¡Vamos junto con Mikael!

Phineas miró el reloj… eran las 4 PM. El Festival estaba apunto de empezar.

- Oye Ferb… ya sé que haremos toda la tarde de hoy… - dijo Phineas sonriendo.

(Festival de Medio Verano – Explanada Danville)

El sitio bullía de gente. Mezcla de celebrantes, disfrazados de Bango-Ru, contra los cuales Mikael pasó muy desapercibido y visitantes varios llenaban la Explanada de Danville, un ambiente grande cerca del Centro de la Ciudad donde se había acondicionado un ambiente con puestos de comida, juegos, atracciones y un escenario para un concierto y presentaciones especiales de Bango-Ru y otros patrocinadores. El Festival de Medio Verano… un carnaval de emociones, que remplazaba al sanguinario festival practicado en tiempos antiguos.

Y entre esa algarabía… Mikael… Baljeet… Phineas… Ferb e Isabella… los 5 sorprendidos y emocionados por todo lo que se veía y el sentimiento de felicidad que les daba ese lugar.

- ¡Saludos a todos los habitantes de Danville! – dijo un conductor en el Escenario Principal - ¡Bienvenidos a esta, la Edición Bango-Ru del Festival de Medio Verano! ¡Prepárense a sacudir sus cuerpos y afinen sus gargantas…! ¡¿Están listos para disfrutar?

- ¡SIIIII! – gritó el público concentrado al escenario.

- Este Festival ha sido preparado este año por los chicos de Bango-Ru… con su moda en peluches y dulzura… traídos directamente… ¡Desde Japón para todos ustedes!

El público aplaudió emocioando, por el patrocinador que organizaba el Festival ese año… y es que no era para menos, el ambiente rodeado del Merchandising del propio Bango-Ru, entre muñecos, gatos, y otros seres mixtos propiedad de la franquicia.

¿Por qué sería que la gente se sentía emocionada ante esos productos? Para algunos podría ser un misterio… pero pensándolo a fondo… ver muñecos dulces, colores emotivos y ojos saltones era lo que muchos preferían para lidiar con el estrés de su sociedad… que aunque Danville no fuese exactamente una urbe problemática… la gente quería algo que le ayudara a olvidar sus problemas… a combatir el estrés. Y en eso, Bango-Ru encontró un nicho de mercado enorme.

- ¿Quieren saber el programa de hoy?

- SIIIIIII…

- ¡No los escuuucho! ¡¿Quieren saber el programa de hoy?

- ¡SIIIIIIIIII! – gritó la gente emocionada.

- Pues hoy tenemos… a la gran Banda… ¡Jeremy y los Incidentales! ¡La exposición de Bango-Ru! ¡Y muchas sorpresas más! ¡Y para abrir el evento, vamos a tener un karaoke de 5 personas! ¡Despidamos la mitad del verano con emoción! ¿Quién dice yo?

Muchos levantaron la mano, pero por Mikael que resaltaba entre la gente, fue escogido el grupo de Phineas y Ferb, incluido Mikael. Los 5 subieron al escenario en medio de vítores y les dieron unas hojas de papel con la letra de la canción.

- Antes de empezar… - dijo melancólico el conductor - ¡Esto va dedicado a todos los amigos que por alguna razón se han ido! ¡Que la briza del verano lleve esta canción hacia ellos!

Y haciendo una seña, empezó a sonar la música. La letra estaba las hojas… era tiempo de cantar.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen el Ending 7 de Inazuma Eleven: 'Mattane no Kisetsu'. La traducción al español es del usuario XTravisTD de YouTube. He adaptado la letra.)

"_**Nanana… nananananaa… nananaa…"**_

_**Phineas: Las palabras que se escribieron…**_

_**Ferb: … en el pizarrón…**_

_**Phineas y Ferb: No importará si son borradas…**_

_**Baljeet: La Juventud que experimentamos juntos…**_

_**Isabella, Mikael y Baljeet: … es un recuerdo que jamás terminará...**_

"_**Nunca olvidaré el reunirme contigo…"**_

_**Mikael: Esos sueños que en mi alma están**_

"_**Jamás los vamos a olvidar"**_

"_**Deja de al pasado mirar, mejor sonríe ya"**_

_**Isabella, Mikael y Baljeet: Adiós adiós… ¡Nos volveremos a ver! (A encontrar)**_

"_**Deja de al pasado mirar, mejor sonríe ya"**_

_**Phineas y Ferb: Adiós… adiós… ¡Nos volveremos a ver…!**_

"_**Nanana… nananananaa… nananaa…"**_

El público estalló en aplausos ante la melancólica interpretación. Para Mikael esa canción también tenía un valor melancólico… porque era preciso "que los dejara". En cuando se pusiera el sol… sería el momento de ejecutar el ritual de Oyashiro-sama y salvar a Baljeet del bravucón. Pero lo que no sabía, era cuanto de si mismo perdería para salvarlo…


	47. Arco del Rastro Perdido XVII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXIII**

El público estalló en aplausos al terminar ese grupo de cantar esa canción. Sería la primera vez que la habían oído, pero el sentimiento… las ganas con las que la interpretaron, tocaron la fibra sensible del público. Ni que decir de la letra…

- ¡Ha sido una emotiva interpretación! – dijo el que dirigía el escenario - ¡Y con eso, se abre el Festival de Medio Verano!

Todo el público aplaudio mientras una especie de banda aparecía y tocaba una melodía, mientras dejaba soltar globos, y tiras de papel de todos los colores. Era una algarabía total, en la que todos sin importar lo que fuesen, celebraban esa temporada cálida llamada verano.

- ¡El primer evento de todo el Festival, es la Feria de Juegos y Comidas! ¡Diviértanse! ¡Y no olviden nuestro programa… a las 6:30 PM, la exposición Bango-Ru! Y a las 7:30 PM… ¡Jeremy y los Incidentales… para toda el Área Limítrofe! ¡Disfruten su festival!

La gente respondió como quien da una porra a su equipo y se dispersaron inundando los puestos de comida y juegos que se hallaban apostados en la explanada donde se llevaría a cabo el Festival.

Todavía no atardecía, dado que Mikael podía ver en un reloj instalado en un puesto, que eran aún las 4:47 PM. El gato suspiró… y supo que tenía que esperar para poder pensar en su rito de justicia. Además… no era tan simple… tenía que crear su coartada.

Pero tal vez lo más importante… era que sentía pena. Pena por poder salvar a Baljeet, que se hallaba en el grupo… pero ya no poder verlo más. ¿No era obvio? El sabía que mataría al bravucón por una buena razón… por un motivo justificable para su moral… pero era obvio que en ese mundo sería perseguido por eso.

No… no por eso… esa sería la excusa que querrían los humanos para perseguirlo… porque al fin y al cabo, él era eso… sólo un extraño… un gato parlante que irrumpía en la tranquilidad del mundo humano… y que cuando pasase esa fiesta, ya nadie lo asociaría con una franquicia de peluches… era irónico que los humanos se volvieran contra quien fuese algo así como el que cambiaría su mundo, sólo por el hecho de ser diferente.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! – dijo Phineas - ¡Vamos a poner los retos del día de hoy! Primero, la prueba de los tacos… quien coma más tacos picantes sin necesidad de tomar agua… será el ganador.

Los otros miraron a Phineas en señal de aprobación y fueron a toda velocidad al puesto de tacos de la Feria de dicho Festival.

Sería perder el tiempo explicar la competencia, porque las reglas eran más bien muy simples… era comer tacos lo más rápido posible sin picarse…

Y de más estaría decir que el más apropiado en ganar esto sería Isabella… por su origen hispano… y dado que estaría más acostumbrada a comer esos picantes tacos.

Aunque Baljeet no quedó atrás… porque el Curry lo preparó a soportar el picante… pero no tanto como los condimentos picantes que son de procedencia latina.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Isabella - ¡He ganado, eso quiere decir que yo pondré el siguiente reto! ¡Vamos al juego del tiro al blanco!

Y todos se movilizaron para el siguiente atractivo… aunque en ese momento, Baljeet ya no se movió de su sitio. Mikael no avanzó con el grupo, sino que se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, amigo?

- No importa si gano… o si pierdo, porque cuando vuelva a casa… todo seguirá igual…

- ¡Baljeet, eso no pasará! Tu vida no tiene que ser mala…

- Pero lo es… y no puedo escapar a eso… estoy en un espiral… ya no importa nada…

- Pero Baljeet…

- Yo quiero irme a casa… al menos así me acostumbraré más deprisa…

- ¡No Baljeet! – dijo Mikael sacudiéndolo - ¡No! ¡Tu vida no debe ser así, no será así! Mañana…

- ¿Y tú como estás tan seguro…?

Mikael se quedó en silencio. No sabía que responder… no podía decirle su plan.

- Es sólo… mi forma de darte ánimos…

- Pues yo no necesito esas falsas esperanzas… - respondió arisco Baljeet.

Mikael cerró su puño en rabia. ¡El verdadero culpable era esa maldito de Bufford y lo pagaría con su vida por destruir la inocencia de ese niño!

- Disfruta con tus amigos… por favor…

- ¡Oye, Baljeet, Mikael! ¡Vengan! – llamó Ferb.

- ¡Ya vamos! – dijo Baljeet.

Mikael miró a Baljeet y vio que el sol ya se ocultaba. ¡Era hora! Pero… lo tenía ahí delante… al chico que iba a salvar…

- Baljeet… adelántate… tengo algo que hacer…

- Bueno… si tu…

Mikael lo abrazó sin previo aviso. A pesar de que Baljeet estaba algo huraño, eso le sorprendió porque le vino con sorpresa… un abrazo… que percibió como melancólico.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Mikael.

Y tras ese abrazo, se mezcló entre el gentío y desapareció. Baljeet se reunió con el grupo de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

- Oye Baljeet… ¿Y Mikael?

- Dijo que nos adelantáramos…

- Bueno… ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – respondió Phineas.

Mikael por su parte se mezcló entre la gente del festival… viendo que la hora ya se acercaba y que necesitaba un teléfono para poder llamar al número que guardaba en su guante y ejecutar su plan… pero el problema era que él no tenía uno.

Miró a un grupo que bebía una especie de licor en un puesto un tanto alejado de los otros. Y vio que uno tenía a la cintura, un celular. Supo… que si quería culminar su plan… tenía que robarlo. No era el gran problema para él, que era un gato ágil… así que se deslizó… ocultándose entre los propios puestos. La gente no le prestaba atención, pensaba que era una de esas modas raras de Bango-Ru, patrocinador de dicho festival.

El hombre del celular realmente estaba bebido… porque se tambaleaba y decía incoherencias varias, mientras reía… un efecto secundario típico del alcohol.

En eso, el sujeto cayó de una manera muy rara, como tropesando sobre si y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Un grupo de gente, incluido Mikael se acercaron a él, para ayudarlo a levantarse, así mismo que Mikael con la otra mano tomaba el celular de aquel hombre y lo ocultaba entre su pelaje y su cinturón. La cantidad de gente hizo que eso pasase totalmente desapercibido.

Mikael luego intentó salir del Festival, pero salir por la puerta grande lo delataría, asi que aprovechó que efectivamente la explanada era cercada por un cerco de madera, de poca altura. El gato se fue a un lado aislado y lejano de la explanada y golpeó con el puño la tabla… que al comienzo ni se movió. Un segundo golpe la hizo debilitarse y finalmente una patada, la hizo ceder por abajo, permitiéndole girarla como una palanca y creando así un espacio pequeño por donde podía escabullirse… y eso hizo.

El lado por donde salió era un sitio un poco asqueroso… era un lugar lleno de contenedores, tal vez el sitio donde toda la basura creada por ese Festival acabaría. Al mismo tiempo, el lugar impregnado por el vapor que botaba una fumarola cercana, por lo que entendió que estaba en zona Industrial. Mikael se escondio tras un contenedor y entonces sacó el celular de su cinturón, viendo aliviado que todavía tenía señal.

El gato se sacó su guante, para contemplar el trozo de papel con el teléfono de celular de Bufford, que obtuvo por parte de Baljeet. En ese momento, sacó el celular y marcó el celular que había en el papel… y espero.

El tono de timbrado sonó por 3 ocasiones… y fue entonces cuando:

- ¿Aló? ¿Diga?

- ¿El Sr. Bufford?

- ¿Si?

- Somos… de la Policía Estatal de Danville… nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué clase de negocios tiene la policía de Danville conmigo?

- Solicitamos su apoyo por favor señor…

- Si no me dicen para qué me quieren, no se molesten…

Mikael pensó rápido. Era un bravucón… así que la única forma de convencerlo era…

- Hemos encontrado evidencia que lo incrimina en un incidente en el Lago Barbafea, solicitamos que se presente ante las autoridades.

- ¿¡Qué? No… eso es imposible…

- Está siendo citado por el Departamento de Policía de Danville… por favor, dirígase al Lago Barbafea. La policía lo escoltará al lugar del incidente.

- ¿Y qué hace la Policía de Danville en el Lago Barbafea?

¡Maldición! Mikael cometió un error. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se fiarían de él ahora que el otro sospechaba de un posible fraude?

- Concurra la dirección citada, dado que estamos monitorizando su llamada. ¡Es todo!

Y diciendo eso, Mikael colgó. Supo que debía trasladarse en la brevedad al Lago Barbafea… y fue cuando sitió algo áspero cerca de sus patas… se acercó y lo miró… ¡Una pala!

Mikael se incorporó y tomó la pala, poniéndosela como si fuera una segunda daga en su cinturón, dado que no era una pala muy grande. El gato, entonces para saber su ubicación, se trepó por la pared de un almacén de ese lugar, permitiéndole ver que la ciudad se alzaba a lo lejos, y por lo tanto él se hallaba en el casco urbano, cerca de la salida.

Si Bufford acudía… todo sería perfecto… su coartada, la pala con la que actuaría y sobre todo… él ya estaba decidido… estaba decidido de impartir justicia… de matar a ese bravucón, porque había visto lo que hacía con las esperanzas de Baljeet. En un momento… sintió una especie de presión el el pecho, pero no… ya no era momento de dudas.

- Muy bien… - dijo Mikael – Creo que esta noche… Oyashiro-sama… resucitará…

**XXXIV**

(Lago Barbafea)

Una rápida carrera lo llevó hacia el Lago Barbafea, por donde estaba el camino por el cual normalmente se accede a dicho lago. Mikael se escondió tras unos árboles, que le permitían a él ver todo y no le permitían ser visto… la oscuridad era casi absoluta, salvo los reflejos de la luna llena que había ese día.

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

Y llegó el día… el día que será para mí el más largo de mi vida. Lo decidí… yo Mikael the Cat… he decidido romper con mi moral… con lo que siempre profesé en mi vida… la no violencia.

Hoy… es el día en el que he decidido que tomaré la vida de un ser humano. El día en el que pienso tirar por la borda todo lo que mis padres me enseñaron… y aún asi… estoy calmado.

Cuando lo planeé… estaba demasiado "emocionado", ansioso… pero ya no siento nada ahora. No siento pena por Baljeet… no siento rabia por Bufford, su abusador… ni siento vergüenza por sus amigos que no supieron el infierno de Baljeet… no, nada de eso. Ni siquiera siento miedo de lo que voy a hacer hoy… es verdad… así es como debo sentirme, esta es la mejor forma de cometer un homicidio. Calmado…

Necesito que toda mi ira se proyecte en el momento mismo del homicidio… no antes… no después… solo en el momento en el que cree la nueva leyenda. Mientras tanto, seré agil como el viento… como mi naturaleza… un gato guerrero… como un insecto.

No tienen emociones… los insectos… y eso los hace perfectos para esto… porque mataré a Bufford, como quien mata a un insecto… siento ahora… el peso de la pala. La necesito… para enterrar el cuerpo de ese sujeto… pero en realidad no incomoda… está en mi cinturón. Aunque… me tomó un tiempo ponérmela al cinturón… no por torpeza, sino porque mi corazón sabe que ese es el primer paso para volverme un asesino.

Y entonces recordé… yo no soy realmente alguien muy fuerte… hasta podría decirse que soy algo enclenque…

- Mikael… ¿Qué haces en esos papeles?

- ¡Mira mamá… este es un dibujo de la colina! ¡Así ya no tienes que ir a verla siempre que desees! ¡La tienes aquí… justo en tu propia casa!

- Awww… que lindo mi niño… pero siempre es mejor ver la propia belleza de la naturaleza… un lápiz no puede pintar todas esas… cosas que la naturaleza tomó siglos en crear…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Siempre es mejor contemplar la verdera naturaleza… hijo…

Y lo supe… todavía no era muy bueno… supe que quería plasmar… apoderarme de esas creaciones de la naturaleza… y ponerlas en mi papel… en mis dibujos… para poder llevármelas a donde quiera. Poder llevarme Midnight Hill en una mochila…

El sonido de las cigarras me regresó a mi realidad… al Lago Barbafea… todo pronto acabará Baljeet… cuando lloren las cigarras… serás libre.

Ya estoy preparado… es hora de tomar la pala, y ponerla dentro del hueco de este árbol. Necesito agilidad… y la pala no me servirá sino hasta que acabe todo… ahora me toca desenvainar mi espada… y esperar detrás del árbol. Respiré algo lento y preparé mis sentidos…

Tranquilo Mikael… este es el único acceso al Lago… morirá hoy… no lo dudes. ¿Pero… y si viene en bicicleta? Naah… esta zona es algo agreste, lo empujaré y se caerá igual.

Y en ese momento las cigarras dejaron de cantar… y escuché… a una bicicleta venir. Se acerca… tengo que ver… si en realidad es él… y si lo es… atacar ya.

La bicicleta se aproxima y lo veo… es un gordo en una playera negra. Es él… es él. ¿No me confundí, no? Lo vuelvo a ver… sí… definitivamente es él…

Baljeet… no te preocupes, Mikael acabará con tu dolor ahora. Ya viene… ¡Ahí voy!

- ¿Ehhh?

¡Salí del árbol… lo ataqué en la bicicleta, de la forma más brutal que pude!

- ¡Whooooopsss!

Con ese grito torpe, perdió el control. Y en pocos momentos, su bicicleta se volcó y cayó. Cayó al suelo, mientras gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Hufff huffff!

Esto no está nada bien… siento que algo… una sustancia corre por mi cerebro, por mis venas… pero siento como si no hiciera el efecto que deseo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Está ahí tirado! ¿Porqué no aprovecho ya? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Y de repente, esta tensión en mis músculos se acabó. No… no estoy sintiéndome débil. Me siento calmado… y ahora camino con paso decisivo, con mi espada hacia donde Bufford. Mientras más me acerco, más calmado me siento…

Así es… en este momento se acabó. Perdió el derecho de vivir… porque yo se lo he quitado… ya no puede seguir ahí… porque si Baljeet sigue sufriendo, la culpa ahora será solo mía.

Verlo en el suelo, de panza y con la cara boca abajo, me hace ver cuan patético es ese gordinflón ahí tirado… –daba risa… verlo así…

- Auch… duele…

¿Duele? ¡Lo que le pasó a Baljeet, es dolor, tu cerdo abusador! ¡Y pagarás con tu vida!

Mi mente está en blanco… la única orden es… "Ejecutar… Terminarlo…"

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'I am all of me' de Crush 40)

Mi espada bajó hacia su cabeza… quería darle en el único punto más débil que tenía mientras seguía en el suelo fuera de guardia.

Pero él se cubre con las manos… la espada cae… pero no profundiza lo suficiente. Es natural… es una reacción automática. Pero no importa… porque iré por su espalda… y luego… por sus brazos… y luego, por sus piernas… su costado… y… hasta iría por su trasero. Ya no me importa a donde lo golpee… sólo me importa que sienta el pánico.

Pero aún asi, no he logrado darle el golpe fatal aún.

- ¡EEEEEKKKKK!

De alguna manera, se logra girar, y se levanta, con pesadez… y corre como la liebre que huye del cazador… aunque noté algo… el no hace esto… para confrontarme… sólo corre para escapar… sólo corre como el cobarde que siempre fue.

De todos modos, que corra… yo soy un gato… la velocidad es mi elemento… no tiene ninguna oportunidad ya… sólo es cosa de que ya desee matarlo… pero quiero que sufra. No importa a donde corra… aquí solo hay árboles… no hay gente… no hay nadie que lo salve. ¡Y el muy idiota ha corrido hacia el lago! ¡Perfecto!

Las ratas corren instintivamente a sitios donde intentan refugiarse… seguro intenta ir a la cueva, cosa del instinto de las ratas, que van a sus madrigueras. Así que ya no me preocupa… porque ya dejó de ser humano… es ahora una miserable rata… y yo… un gato… él es mi manjar.

Ahora espero que la sangre fluya por todas mis venas, me inclino, para tomar velocidad… aprieto fuerte el mango de mi espada… ¡Y ahora correré, como el viento, como lo que yo soy!

Saltaré arbustos, esquivaré árboles, me dejaré caer y rodaré… me treparé con mis garras de los árboles… y con mi visión, puedo ver a donde se irá… porque todo mi cuerpo y mente están concentrado en una sóla cosa… matar a ese bravucón.

Es la primera vez que me siento así… es normal… es la primera vez que cometo un homicidio. Y si me pongo a pensarlo… oye… soy bueno en esto… soy bueno en matar a alguien… o seguramente soy yo que no me percaté… que matar es algo tan fácil…

Ni siquiera siento cansancio ni dolor al correr persiguiendo a ese gordo… puedo ver sus heridas, puedo ver el tajo que le hice en la espalda… se morirá igual si lo dejo ir… pero es mejor sentirme como que persigo a mi presa… que lo hago sentir el dolor…

Soy como la sombra… de su consciencia, que no lo dejaré escapar… y sin contar el dolor que siente al correr con cortes por todos sus músculos… pero está bien… debe sufrir.

Y me acerqué… y le hundía la espada por donde podía… y cada vez que se la hundía… gritaba… como aferrándose a la vida. Pero a mi me da igual… ni estoy emocionado… ni preocupado por lo que hago el día de hoy… porque después de todo… soy un depredador… así que esto es mi verdadera naturaleza… que fue dormida por eso que llamamos… civilización.

¡Mierda! ¡Lo sigo incando, pero no cae! ¿Acaso tiene tanta sangre? Me sorprende… que sea capaz de correr todo este tramo sin un solo resbalón…

No… no me debo sorprender, eso sólo evidencia que es un animal… que le pasa lo mismo que yo… que huye como la rata que siempre fue… porque corre… como si fuera perseguido… corre como si fuera a ser asesinado. Se mete con los débiles… pero no puede hacerle cara a los fuertes… es sólo un infeliz y un insignificante… microbio.

Esa sucia criatura… esa bestia… esa rata… abusó de Baljeet… se pasó de la raya… le produjo heridas que tal vez no sanen del todo…

- A… yuda… ayuda… aa… yuu… daa… ¡Eeekkkk!

- ¡WHOAAAA!

Mi calma se transformó en bestialidad… ahora ya no soy más Mikael… soy sólo el depredador que planea matar a su presa.

- ¡Ayudaa!

Mi espada se hunde en su espalda, tajándole más… pero aun así… el sigue corriendo, corre… corre… corre… ¿Cómo es que puede durar tanto?

Como sea, sigue resistiéndote inútilmente… eso me gusta… porque soy tu verdugo… y quiero que sufras… y me ayudas mucho cumpliendo ese rol. Sigue corriendo… sigue hasta que te falte el aire… sigue hasta que tus músculos se rompan… sigue hasta que tu cabeza te duela por falta de oxígeno… sigue hasta que te desangres de los cortes que ya te hice… puedes parar cuando sientas esos dolores de la agonía…

Ni siquiera puede voltear para confrontarme… sólo corre patéticamente por su pellejo…

Entonces lo alcancé… y mi espada, en horizontal, entra por su brazo y se hunde… su boca hace un ruido raro, escupe saliva… sangre y un pitido… como pidiendo perdón a quien sea que lo escuche. Este momento es tu expiación… corre, corre… corre… ¡Cáete ya, y muérete!

¿De qué clase de cloca saliste? ¿Qué clase… de mierda eres en realidad? Nunca exististe… nunca emergiste… porque si no lo hubieras hecho yo sería feliz en este mundo… podría ir al festival feliz… estaríamos en las competencias con los chicos…

Nos divertiríamos… escucharíamos el concierto de Jeremy y los Incidentales… sería algo divertido… ¡Pero todo eso se fue a la mierda, porque tú apareciste!

Yo pude tener ese mundo… pero no… por ti, maldito hereje… eres sólo un error… una cosa que obstaculiza al mundo… y yo voy a corregir ese error… ¡Esta semana se acabará y junto con tu existencia! Esta es la noche del Festival de Medio Verano… y esta noche, Oyashiro-sama me dio el permiso… de tomar una vida en su nombre… y no pude escoger mejor.

Ahh.. Oyashiro-sama… este es el sacrificio de calidad que te doy en nombre de los Mobians. Ahh… ya ni siquiera escucho a las cigarras llorar… y cuando lo hagan, esto habrá terminado.

Muy bien mierda… tu expiación se acabó… las cigarras siguen en silencio… ¡Acabemos ya con esto! Ya no te molestes en correr… te abriré de una vez esa puta cabeza y morirás… ¡Waaaahhh!

Y en ese momento, cayó el trueno… y empezó a llover. Pero esta vez sentí diferente el golpe. Sentí que la espada entraba a la cabeza… y la abría como cuando como un melón. Ese fue el golpe definitivo… porque lo ví caer a sus rodillas... como rogando perdón… y luego, su cuerpo simplemente cayó boca abajo al suelo…

- ¡Huffff! ¡Hufffff!

Estuve aguantando mi respiración… pero ya no más… ya no puedo estar más de pie… ahora me recuesto sobre un árbol… y ya no se cubre la cabeza más. Su cuerpo se mueve… en una manera desagradable… y entonces… deja de moverse.

¿Ya acabé? ¿Realmente lo liquidé?

Me siento agotadísimo, pero mi deseo de matarlo es más grande… y me acerco igual. ¿Podría estar fingiendo? ¿Le mido el pulso? Naaah… puedo seguir tajéandolo hasta asegurarme que está muerto… así que me levanto, alzo la espada… respiro hondo y…

A la espalda, le clavo la espada en la espalda. Ya no es cortar… es sólo pinchar… como globo. Sólo se mueve, pero no se cubre ni nada… así que repetimos… en otro lado de la espalda… y nada… lo mismo, se mueve su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera se cubre ni nada…

Sigo en esa rutina, pinchándolo… como si se tratase de un globo… hasta que mi espada pierde su color plata… y se tine de vivo carmesí… ya no hay duda… está muerto.

Pero no siento ni arrepentimiento ni orgullo… ya no estoy furioso con él… ni tengo pena por Baljeet. En vez de eso, estoy aquí parado mientras esta lluvia torrencial cae… me conforta… aunque no sé muy bien cuando empezó… pero se siente bien.

La lluvia cubre mi cuerpo… y lo limpia de la sangre que me salpicó… enfria mi acalorado cuerpo… le limpia el barro… salvo las botas… que andan enlodadas…

Mi espada… ya no es tan color plata… es roja… carmesí…

Y eso confirma que no estoy soñando… que lo maté en verdad…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'I am all of me' de Crush 40)

Listo Mikael… ya acabó… ahora a ponernos cabeza fría… Tengo que enterrar su cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está la pala?

He corrido dejándome llevar… no tengo ni idea de donde estoy…

Ya es totalmente de noche… sólo las luciérnagas son mi guía por ahora… aunque… me sorprende que fuera tan oscuro. Juro que vi sus poros… sus pliegues de ropa… así de asombroso soy.

¡Un segundo! ¡Su bicicleta! ¡Sigue ahí! ¡Ahí cerca de la entrada a la zona! Creo que estamos cerca de la cueva… pero la bicicleta… si la encuentran sabrán que es de él… y tengo que traer la pala. Por suerte, el cuerpo está en la oscuridad… tengo que enterrarlo ya… pero por suerte la lluvia es mi aliada en todo esto… cavar será más simple.

Regresé por donde vine… pero fui lento… quiero que esta lluvia me calme… porque tengo que desaparecer el cuerpo… porque así todo volverá a los viejos días… a los días en los que éramos todos felices… sin ese bravucón.

Llegué… tomo la pala… y me la pongo al cinturón… tomo la bicicleta… y la jalo hacia el lago. Tengo que tirarla ahí… al fondo del lago. Sigo… arrastrando la bicicleta hasta el lago… el Lago Barbafea.

Finalmente… veo las gotas caer en el lago… y ¿Debería montar la bicicleta y lanzarme al lago? Si me ahogo… sería una estupidez… pero aún así… tomo la bicicleta… no es tan pesada… y yo soy algo fuerte… y la lanzo con energía hacia el lago. Y cae… haciendo un gran chapuzón… y se hunde… rápidamente, al mundo de los Demonios.

Ni que me importase esa bicicleta… ahora… mi espada. No… quiero conservarla… será mi trofeo de guerra… que recuerde que yo… Mikael the Cat, el 9 de Agosto de 2009, resucité a Oyashiro-sama con mi ritual… que yo… salvé a Baljeet. Y que esa espada, cuide de él. Así que la conservaré.

Me siento agotado… pero debo enterrar el cuerpo… ¡Vamos Mikael, tu puedes! Si me acobardo ahora… todo esto no servirá para nada. Tengo que seguir…

Pero me siento triste… ahora estaría jugando con los otros… con Tails… con los chicos… pero hice lo que debía. Esta era la única forma de salvar a Baljeet.

Ya no le volverá a pegar…

En una noche resolví lo que tantos idiotas se tardan meses de debates y juicios… y lo mejor, lo hice todo yo… sin ayuda de nadie…

Baljeet debe temer que ese bravucón volverá para la cena… pero ya no volverá más… ya nunca más lo herirá tirándole la comida o gritándole más… yo… lo he salvado.


	48. Arco del Rastro Perdido XVIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXV**

(Lago Barbafea)

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

Me había olvidado de lo importante… he salvado a Baljeet. Casi se me olvida, por andar de obsesivo queriendo matar a ese tipo.

- Si… eje… ejejeejejeje… ja… jajajaa… ¡Ahahaahaha jajajajajajajaja!

Es cierto, he hecho justicia… he hecho algo que está bien… ¡Deben sentirse orgullosos de mí!

Pero esa risa… se transformó en lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas… y supe que lo que sentía no era en sí cansancio… era culpa. Mi pecho me duele… me duele… que no puedo dejar de llorar… estoy llorando… porque me siento orgulloso de salvar a Baljeet…

¡Ya no sé que sentir! ¡Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo sin parar!

Ya cálmate Mikael… tu no haz hecho nada malo… tal vez esté un poco insensible por unos días… pero de todo esto sólo hay algo cierto. Salvé a Baljeet.

Veré la luz un día… un día veré a Baljeet con orgullo porque recuperé su felicidad… pero para ese día… debo ser fuerte… debo perfeccionar todo hoy. Si no… todo no valdrá para nada.

Ahora tomo la pala de mi cinturón… y decido cavar el hoyo aquí. Estoy lejos de la ciudad y nadie me ve. Tengo tiempo… y soy un gato, la oscuridad es mi elemento.

¡Cielos, es más simple de lo que podía ser! Esta lluvia es un regalo del cielo… sigue cavando Mikael… sigue cavando… ¡Rayos! ¡El agua llena el agujero! ¡No importa, igual con tal que sea profundo… no pasa nada! ¡Sigue cavando Mikael! ¡Sigue!

Pero ahora… me siento agotado… ya no tengo mis sentidos como antes… es algo raro… porque podrían estar mirándome y yo ni cuenta de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si hay algún testigo? Mi bestia interior saca los colmillos… ¡Pues le cavaré otro agujero! Ya he llegado demasiado lejos, nada me detendrá… nada…

Ya ni sé cuanto tiempo me pasé cavando, pero el hueco es tan alto como mi rodilla. Así que puedo probar a tirar el cuerpo ahí de una vez…

¡Cielos, el condenado pesa mucho! ¡Seguro que tiene 80 – 90 kilos! Lo jalé por las piernas… con todas mis fuerzas… ya no me preocupo tanto, no es que se vaya a despertar.

Y el cuerpo entra en el hueco, perfectamente… ¡Bien! ¡Ahora sólo queda enterrarlo! Todo acabará en cuando acabe con eso en particular… ¡Una vez que lo entierre, podré volver a vivir como siempre lo he hecho en este mundo!

Mejor me doy prisa… algo puede pasar… alguien podría venir… y podría matarlo… tengo garras, pero creo que ya no estoy totalmente seguro… no… mejor me apuro, mientras hecho la tierra encima del cuerpo… y luego nivelo con la pala…

Estoy lleno de barro… pero no es problema… no es que tenga ropa, salvo mi cinturón… y puedo pasar la noche en el lago o bañarme en él para limpiar mis huellas.

Sigo palaneando hasta que acabé, y tiré la pala por un lado.

- ¡Hufff! ¡Hufff!

Respiro con fuerza… mi pecho me duele… pero algo es seguro… ya acabó. Todo esto ya se acabó. Ese bravucón está bajo tierra… ahora se nota, pero esta lluvia y esta agua lo borrarán por completo en unas horas.

Lo hice… lo hice… ¡Maldita sea, lo hiceee! Y ahora me dejo caer boca arriba en el barro… ya nada me molesta… ni la lluvia ni el barro… ¿Qué me importa después de todo?

Ya acabé… todo esto ya se acabó… ya debería irme… en realidad no tengo porque pasar la noche aquí… y bueno… ¿Debo llevarme la pala? No lo creo… puedo tirarla al lago también... pero me siento exahusto… pienso romperla con mi espada, pero no… mejor la uso como bastón… ponérmela al cinturón ya no es conveniente.

Cielos… paresco un borracho… pero que importa… volveré a la Bodega Abandonada y se acabó. Llego al camino… y ahora me toca caminarlo hasta Danville. Ya no tengo tanta energía para correr… cielos… ¿Debería pasar la noche aquí?

Entonces veo las luces de una camioneta acercarse… ¡Mierda! ¡Debo evitarlas! Pero en cuando las luces me apuntan a mí y suena el claxon del mismo, sé que estaba en el medio del camino…

Tengo que esabullirme… como los animales que casi atropellan por las noches, lo intento… pero mi cuerpo no responde… y me tropiezo con la pala… y caigo al suelo.

¡Pum! ¡Maldita sea, esto no es bueno! El carro vira, evitándome… y se detiene justo a un lado de donde yo estoy. Escucho el motor detenerse…

Seguro el conductor bajará a decirme… "¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?"

- Oh vaya… no esperaba verte aquí…

Esa… es una voz de mujer… que conozco. Me siento, tirando la pala a un lado y acomodando mi espada en mi cinturón y veo bien de quien se trata…

- ¡Victoria!

- Buenas noches Mikael… ¿Qué linda luna, no?

¿Cómo puede ver la luna en esta lluvia torrencial? De todos modos me pone un paraguas tapándome de la lluvia… y me da una sonrisa.

Pero lejos de sentirme reconfortado… tengo escalofríos… esa mirada… es… tan incómoda… es como si viera através de mí…

Jamás imaginé que de todos… me tocase verla a ella… es… absurdo…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás lleno de barro y sin paraguas… ¿No que eres un gato? ¿Y eso de ahí? ¿Eso es una pala? ¿Y eso que tienes ahí en tu cinturón…? ¿Es una daga?

Ella sólo pasaba por aquí… así que no sabe nada… pero no sé… su mirada… me dice que algo tiene entre manos…

Cálmate Mikael… cálmate… ella tiene esa cara todo el tiempo. No te sorprendas…

- No sabía que te tomabas tan literalmente lo de "caja de arena"… jejejejeje…

- Yo… estaba cavando porque prometí a los chicos plantar un árbol…

- ¿Ah? ¿Un árbol aquí… con esta lluvia?

- No sabía que iba a llover hasta que llegué… jejejee

- Ahh… - dijo Victoria – Aunque ha estado lloviendo desde hace un rato ya largo… pero si tu lo dices… jejeje… gato raro…

Victoria parece algo loca. Se divierte torturándome con sus palabras… tal vez ella esté adivinando lo que pasó por lo que ve en mí y mis herramientas… ¿Qué diablos? Siento… que la suerte no fue tan buena conmigo después de todo…

¡Estaba por terminar… y me toca encontrarme con esa mujer, de todos en el mundo!

¿Qué puedes hacer, Mikael the Cat? Todavía tengo mi espada… ¿Podría silenciarla de una maldita vez? ¿Podría callar de una vez por todas a Victoria?

Aunque matarla sea pan comido… el deshacerme de su camioneta es otra historia… no sé conducir… y aunque no hubiera auto… bueno, matarla aquí sería lo más apropiado… nadie sabría que fui yo… ¿Por qué no…? Después de todo…

- ¿Ah? Te vez aterrador… ¿Acaso te molesté demasiado? Jejejejeje…

Victoria se reía como cerrando la conversación… pero yo… sigo inseguro.

- ¿Y vas a estar ahí tirado? ¿Hasta cuando, Mikael?

Tal vez si me levanto y sigo mi camino se vaya y me deje en paz… Trataré de levantarme… ¡Auch! ¡No, maldita sea, ahora no! ¿¡Me torcí el tobillo? ¡Joder!

- ¿Te sientes bien? Me parece que tu tobillo…

Ella se inclina y me revisa el tobillo… presionándolo para saber cuan grave es… apretándolo para saberlo… ¡Auch! ¡Duele, pero debo aguantarme!

- ¿Puedes pararte?

Me intento levantar… pero ¡Cielos! El dolor me hace caer y retorcerme… ¡Maldición, soy patético!

Entonces veo que ella abre la puerta del copiloto… y me carga de los hombros…

- Te llevaré a tu casa… después de todo, parece que te hubiera atropellado.

- Lo siento… Victoria…

- No te preocupes… me sentiría mal si te dejase tirado aquí… deberías agradecerme que soy una buena persona… jejejejee…

Mi madre me enseñó que alguien que dice de sí mismo el "ser una buena persona" nunca lo es en realidad. Pero que me importa eso ahora… lo que me importa es su ayuda…

- ¿Y la pala? ¿La dejamos?

Podría dejarla… no es mía… pero no… podría dar pistas a alguien… no…

- Victoria… necesito llevarme la pala…

Miré a sus ojos… parece que no quiere que esa pala llena de barro manche su camioneta. La miré con unos ojos de cordero degollado… si a Tails le funcionaba… ¿Por qué a mi no?

- Bueno… pero no me veas así… agradece que soy generosa el día de hoy… jejejeje…

Esa risa… me aterra… a pesar que soy más fuerte… esa risita… me eriza todos los pelos del cuerpo. Pero tengo que aguantarla… la pala tiene que irse conmigo… ya vería en la ciudad algún modo de deshacerme de ella… pero aquí… sería una conexión del cuerpo y yo…

Victoria pone la pala, en la parte trasera de la camioneta… aunque nota sobre todo mi nerviosismo. Pero luego vuelve y sube al asiento del piloto.

- ¿Y bien… a dónde vamos?

- Pues… yo… llévame a la zona de Almacenes… - respondí yo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Ahí?

- Si… por favor… - le repliqué.

Ella suelta el freno de mano, enciende la camioneta y empieza a conducir. Pronto veo que nos alejamos del Lago Barbafea… uuufff

- ¿… bien…?

- ¿Eh? Lo siento Victoria… no te escuché bien… ¿Qué dijiste?

Victoria me hablaría de la nada, pero no prestaba atención… así que ella repitió…

- El cuerpo…

- ¿¡EEEHHH?

- ¿Lo haz enterrado bien?

No estoy perplejo… me estoy… como ahogando…

- ¿Qué… que… de qué rayos… estás hablando…?

- Si vas a enterrar un cuerpo por aquí, será mejor que caves profundo… sino… un perro salvaje o algo lo olerá y lo desenterrará… y si ven un perro salvaje con un hueso humano, pues la policía revolverá toda el área… no es tan raro, ¿sabes? Jejejejee…

Tengo mareos… en mi mente, se disparan todas las alarmas… ¿Realmente enterré el cuerpo bien? Claro que no… por la presión, habré enterrado muy superficialmente… además… era gordo…

¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Cómo es que esta mujer sabe…? Pero si vino… en un auto… ¿¡Acaso quiere decir que ella estuvo viendo todo lo que hice desde su vehículo sin que me diera cuenta?

Mikael… tienes que matar a esta mujer después de todo…

Mi cuerpo despierta… y siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas… no puedo usar la pala… está en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Así que la estrangularé con mis propias manos…. Pero está conduciendo… produciría un accidente si lo hago ahora…

Y entonces, ella se volvió hacia mí…

- ¿No te hizo gracia? Uuu… veo que nos nos llevamos muy bien….

Y me dí cuenta… que todo eso era sólo una broma de muy mal gusto. De todos modos, estoy en aprietos. No la puedo matar en la camioneta… y cuando llege a la ciudad, es peor…

Me siento cansado… pero sé que debí matarla… pero ya no puedo… pero… tengo sueño.

- ¿Quieres que te arrulle? ¡Despierta, muchacho! Jejejejee…

Me giré… y al ver a esa mujer… sentí escalofríos… algo… no se… como si ella también pudiese matar a alguien por sus intereses… sentía un halo… oscuro en ella…

Tal vez ella sea como yo… pero mi instinto me dice… que no debí haberme cruzado con ella esta noche… y menos en circunstancias así…

**XXXVI**

(Distrito de Almacenes – Danville)

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

- No le digas a nadie que me viste esta noche… no creo que a nadie le haga gracia que salga con un "furry"… jejejejee…

Me sentí raro… ¿Qué rayos era esa mujer? Sentí un halo oscuro en ella… algo como si ella… tampoco quisiera verme…

Tal vez porque era lo mismo que yo… porque buscaba las mismas cosas… no lo sé… pero algo sentía raro en ella. Así que no debía recahazar su proposición… tal vez debía olvidar ese encuentro que tuve con ella.

- Si tu lo dices… de acuerdo – respondí – Nunca te ví esta noche…

- Muy bien… creo que es lo mejor para ambos… jejejee…

- ¿Y porqué crees eso…?

- Ah… mejor adivínalo tu mismo, gato parlante…

Cerró la conversación de una forma áspera. Y bueno… no podía matarla en plena ciudad, sería lo peor. Aún así… sentía la malicia entre ella y yo… debí matarla en cuanto pude… pero ya no puedo hacer nada… ¡Cielos!

- Deberías agradecerme por mi generosidad…

¿Eh? ¿De qué diablos te tengo que agradecer? Sólo te haz pasado el trayecto vacilándome…

Finalmente ella se detiene… y abre la puerta de su lado, baja… y me hace bajar, y me deposita en el suelo de la vereda. Me queda mirando… y entonces…

- Deberías ser más agradecido, gato parlante…

Sin decir más, se regresa a su camioneta y se va sin siquiera decir adiós.

Aunque ya maté a Bufford… y salvé a Baljeet… no sé… no me siento satisfecho en nada. Aunque hoy día la muerte de una persona es permitida, en nombre de la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama…

Y aparentemente… dos servidores de Oyashiro-sama se cruzaron hoy… se supone que los demonios no deben trabajar juntos… pero simplemente pasó… pero se separaron sin luchar. No había necesidad… ambos lograron lo que querían… ¿Para qué luchar entre ellos?

Miro a lo lejos y veo la camioneta… y el rostro de Victoria en el espejo retrovisor… el rostro de esa adoradora de Oyashiro-sama… como yo… que sonríe maliciosamente…

Ya es tarde para matarla… ¡Debí hacerlo antes! ¡Rayos! Pero de algo estoy seguro… esta noche eterna durará… mientras ella viva.

Ojalá se muera… ojala ocurra un accidente, su camioneta se salga de la vía o algo… esto no es ya mi imaginación… es mi deseo… un deseo profundo de mi alma… y una orden… que se muera.

Muérete… vete a la mierda… sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí.

Me levanté luego usando mi pala para apoyarme… estoy en los almacenes… y veo el letrero del sitio donde es mi hogar… "Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada"

Tal vez si entro podrá acabar de una vez esta noche eterna…

Me sigue doliendo mi tobillo, pero uso la pala como una muleta… tranquilo Mikael… ella morirá. Tranquilo… seguramente los demonios se la llevarán… y será roída hasta las cenizas… lo deseo… lo deseo de verdad… con toda mi alma…

Tap tap…

¿¡Eh? No estaba caminando… pero oí un paso más. Me giré sorprendido… pero no vi nada… salvo la lluvia caer. Pero juro que lo oí… y eso quiere decir… que hay alguien más aquí…

Ya basta… si alguien más… si alguien más siguiéndome, yo lo mato… no me importa… ya no dudaré más, sólo me voltearé y le cabaré otro agujero… o lo echaré a un contenedor.

Pero por suerte, no es nadie… uffff… no hay nadie más que matar esta noche. Aunque sigo oyendo ese paso extra… pero seguro es porque estoy super cansado… y mis sentidos fallan…

Pero tengo 17 años… esto no debería ser así… debería ser más fuerte…

Pero si logré hacer lo que hice… es que no soy tampoco tan débil… creo que simplemente me forcé demasiado… ese paso extra… se irá cuando me duerma bien…

Llego finalmente a la Bodega Abandonada… y puedo tirar la pala lejos… y echarme sin preocupaciones. Me siento desvanecer… estoy cansado… lo cual no es extraño tras esta noche… pero quiero dormir… dormir…

(Al día siguiente)

Ya es de día… pero mi cabeza me duele… como si hubiera venido de una gran borrachera… aunque yo no tome alcohol… pero me siento algo atontado…

Hace calor… cosa del pelaje supongo…

Ayer fue un dia muy largo… o más bien, una noche muy larga… fui al Festival… robé un celular… llamé a Bufford… lo maté… lo enterré… y lo hice muy bien.

El único problema de todo eso fue… Victoria… ¡No debí haberla encontrado!

Lo mejor de todo es que no hay ninguna prueba hacia mi… nadie sabrá nada nunca… aunque sé que en el fondo ella sabía… sabía que yo maté a alguien… pero sin pruebas… ¿Qué puede hacer?

Vamos… vamos… hoy no es para preocuparse… hoy debo estar feliz… hoy para Baljeet será un día feliz… un día donde ya no despertará con el bravucón ese…

- ¡Yaaaaay!

Me sentí estúpido… pero nadie me estaba mirando… así que está bien. Demasiada tensión me es mala… yo no soy así… soy más jovial…

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las 10 AM? Tengo que irme a Mapple Drive. Porque el primer paso para crear un nuevo futuro… es reanudar mi vida, como si nada hubiera pasado…

Me levanté, me arreglé el cabello… y decidí irme… seguro harían algo divertido el día de hoy. Aunque por algún motivo… todavía extrañaba a Tails… pero ubicarlo… ¿Por donde estaría? No lo sé… pero… en el fondo lo quiero de vuelta… no todo será igual sin él.

Tengo hambre… no he comido desde ayer… así que… bueno… tengo que hurgar en los depósitos… es indigno de alguien como yo… pero tal vez pueda almorzar en casa de Baljeet… pero por ahora, la hamburguesa de algún niño gordo y caprichoso en la basura será suficiente para mí.

Tras rebuscar en un contenedor, encontré una hamburguesa, la cual devoré con rapidez… por el hambre que tenía. No sé… yo soy más de los pescados… pero tengo hambre, no veo que me sirva de nada el quejarme.

En cuanto acabé la hamburguesa decidí ir a Maple Drive. Pero una duda me asaltaba… ¿Cómo iba a justificar mi ausencia? Yo… no estuve en el Festival, me desaparecí tras cantar esa canción con todos… ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa? Y sobre todo… Tails estaba desaparecido.

Ya no lo veía desde hace 2 días… eso ya era extraño. Sabía que como zorro pequeño podía ser un poco niño o testarudo… pero ya eran dos días… y ese chico necesitaba que alguien lo guie… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? No sé… siento que debo buscarlo… que debo pedir ayuda a todos…

¿Cómo les explico a todos que Tails ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo les digo, que fue mi propio mal genio el que lo hizo escapar? Baljeet lo vió… asi que si mentía, él me desenmascararía. No podía mentirles… era demasiado peligroso…

De todos modos, tenía que ir… tenía que vencer el miedo de lo que pasó ese día y seguir con mi vida. Aunque no era miedo… era… otra cosa… era… algo así como una carga… como una culpa… que sé que estaría en mi alma… por mucho tiempo… y todo porque decidí hacer eso, para salvar a Baljeet… pensar que me las jugué por un muchacho que apenas conozco.

Supongo que eso es la amistad… el querer ayudar a los que consideras tus amigos sin importar las consecuencias… porque te duele en el alma verlos sufrir. Creo que eso me pasó con Baljeet… que supe que él era como yo…

Finalmente llegué a Maple Drive. Estaban todos en el patio… Phineas, Ferb, Isabella… Baljeet… ¡Bien, no estaba el bravucón ese! ¡Está bien enterrado en el Lago!

- Y cuando estábamos ahí… Ferb disparó al pato… y lo ganó… - decía Isabella.

- ¡Y no olvides cuando Phineas hizo ese giro en el otro juego! – dijo Ferb.

- Chicos… no es para tanto… pero Isabella, tu actuación con los tacos fue grandiosa…

- No tanto como tú y las albóndigas Phineas… - respondió ella.

Los veía discutir animados… seguro ni se acordaban de mí…

- ¡Hola Mikael! – dijo Ferb.

- ¿Oh? – dijo Phineas – Pero si es Mikael… ¡Hey Tails, mira quien llegó!

- ¡MIkael! – dijo Tails - ¡Te extrañé mucho!

¿Eeehhh? ¿Tails? ¿Pero él… no estaba… desaparecido? ¿Cómo es que…?

- No me puedo olvidar de ese truco que hicieron Tails y Mikael juntos… fue algo…

¿"Tails y Mikael juntos"? ¿Eso era una maldita broma? Chicos… eso no es divertido… yo no he visto a Tails en casi 2 días…

- No lo entiendo…

- Oh vamos Mikael… no te hagas el simplón… - dijo Isabella – Todos recuerdan cómo ganaste el certamen de comer malbadiscos junto a Tails.

¿"Junto a Tails"? Muy bien… esto ya me está asustando… ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Acaso… dicen que yo estuve en el Festival? ¡Es absurdo!

- Tails… - dije asustándome de a pocos.

- ¿Dime Mikael?

- ¿Estuve… yo… en el Festival de Medio Verano ayer?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Jugamos en los juegos, comimos en los puestos y tuvimos una aparición junto a Jeremy y los Incidentales! Tienes que mejorar tu tono de voz…

Esto ya no es normal… ¿Están diciendo que yo… el que ha esa hora estaba matando a Bufford fue al Festival? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Es absurdo… es… inaudito… es…

Algo tembló dentro de mí… no se si mi pelo en general… o si eran mis huesos… o algo… pero estaba muy asustado. No entendí nada y peor ellos que lo decían como si no supiesen tampoco.


	49. Arco del Rastro Perdido XIX

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXVII**

(Maple Drive)

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

Tap tap…

¿Eh? ¿Tap… tap? Son esas pisadas… otra vez… No… pero se debieron haber acabado ayer…

Entonces supe… que esa noche maldita… todavía continuaba… el alba no era suficiente para matarla por completo. ¿Qué eran esos pasos? ¿Qué significaban? ¿Acaso… era… el alma de ese bravucón se está persiguiendo ahora?

- ¡Mikael!

Esa voz me sacó de mi propia mente… era Isabella.

- ¿Qué sucede…? – pregunté.

- ¿Me escuchas? Estoy hablando contigo… quiero que les cuentes a todos de cómo ganaste ese premio… ¡Te agradezco el peluche que gané ayer contigo!

¿De… qué… rayos… están hablando? Yo… nunca fui al Festival… sólo estuve en el karaoke y me escapé… casi lo digo… pero me tragué mis palabras. No tengo ni idea de que pasa aquí… pero…

"Mikael the Cat" estuvo en el Festival de Medio Verano ayer… y jugó con Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Baljeet… se diviertieron… y ganaron muchos juegos…

¿Quién era ese? Todos me dicen que fue "Mikael the Cat". Quería gritarles a todos… decirles… quien diablos era ese tal Mikael de anoche.

¿Acaso… otro Mikael the Cat existió en Danville la noche de ayer? Ese otro se divertía mientras yo tajeaba a Bufford hasta matarlo… ¿Qué… rayos… pasó aquí? ¿Acaso… mientras yo lo correteaba, mataba y enterraba… otro gato… se divertía con los chicos?

¿Quién diablos tomó mi lugar? ¿Y si es que hay otro Mikael? ¿Quién soy yo en realidad? Miré a todos… como si buscara al otro Mikael entre ellos…

Pero no encontré nada… no encontré el rostro… que veo en el espejo desde que nací. Y es que creo… que este mundo no es el mundo al que vine. Si… este mundo no es el mundo que Bernkastel me prometió con Tails. No hay otra explicación…

Aunque estoy rodeado de los rostros de todos… me siento solo… ya no oigo a las cigarras llorar… y el aire… está seco… como si se burlara de mí también.

- ¿Mikael… te pasa algo?

¡Mierda! Es obvio mi sorpresa… tengo que distraerlos… porque si no…

- Isabella… - dije – Disculpa… es que… yo… no me acuerdo…

- ¿Eeeeh? ¿No te acuerdas?

- Es que verás… yo… bebí mucha cerveza en el Festival, porque me sentía muy emocionado… y por eso… creo que no me acuerdo de lo de ayer…

Nada mal para una improvisación…

- Bueno pues… viniste con nosotros al recoger a Baljeet…

Eso me cuadra…

- Luego cantamos una canción con todos en el Festival…

Eso también me cuadra…

- Y en los puestos dijiste que nos adelantáramos… pero volviste más tarde… con Perry… ¡Fue muy amable de tu parte traerlo!

¿Eehhh? Yo nunca traje a ningún animal raro… ¿Perry? ¿Quién era ese?

- Y no olvides que les ocurrió un gracioso incidente… te llamaron la atención por llevar un monotrema al Festival… - dijo Phineas.

- ¡Y luego, Jeremy nos invitó a subir a todos al escenario a cantar!

Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo de preguntar más… porque se va confirmando que hubo otro "yo" el día de ayer, en el Festival. ¿Y qué pasó con ese doble? ¿Dónde se fue…?

Mi cuerpo tembló solo de imaginar la posibilidad… ¿Quién soy yo?

Mikael… Mikael the Cat, eso está claro. No entiendo… algo debe haber cambiado… ¡Todo sigue igual! Y entonces ví a Baljeet… está con un rostro… tímido… los otros no se dan cuenta, pero yo si puedo ver atravez de sus ojos… y veo que está cansado de su vida con el bravucón.

¿Cómo se sintió ayer? ¿Disfrutó con sus amigos? Y luego se fue a su casa… tal vez se quedó en vela esperando al bravucón que jamás llegaría… pero la mañana llegó… y se vino por aquí… aunque tal vez esté temeroso de que Bufford vuelva.

Pero ya no te preocupes Baljeet… el jamás retornará…

Y ahora que lo pienso… que haya un doble es perfecto. Si se encuentra el cuerpo, tengo la coartada perfecta… es raro… pero a mí me sirve todo esto…

Vamos Mikael… lo único que quiero es olvidar… y vivir como siempre…

Pero… quiero decirlo… quiero decirle a Baljeet de una vez que esa pesadilla se acabó. Sin embargo… lo sigo viendo… tan deprimido. Le toqué el brazo.

- ¿Eh?

- Baljeet… ¿Acaso te divertiste ayer…?

- Esto… yo…

- ¡Vamos, no tienes que ahogarte en un vaso de agua! – le dije.

- Por favor… Mikael… déjame solo… por favor…

- ¡No es bueno para ti que te sientas así! – le respondí - ¡Te divertiste ayer en el Festival, de eso estoy seguro! ¡Lo sé…!

- ¿Qué te hace creer que me divertí en el Festival…? – respondió Baljeet – El único eras tú…

Miré a los otros… y evitaban mi mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso… Baljeet…?

- Baljeet… no fue al Festival – dijo Phineas – Se retiró a la mitad del mismo…

- ¿Ehhh?

- No pudo ir al concierto… se retiró diciendo que era malo divertirse y no guardar luto por sus padres… y se retiró…

No era eso… era que Baljeet estaba aterrorizado del bravucón… y por eso regresó a casa… ni siquiera pudiendo abrirse un poco a nosotros… de divertirse con sus amigos…

Quería decírselo… pero no podía… quería… pero… las palabras salieron de mi boca…

- ¿Él… no regresó… verdad?

- ¿Qué dices…?

- Bufford… ¿Regresó anoche a casa…?

- ¿¡Que estás diciendo? – dijo Baljeet exaltado - ¿¡Acaso dices que se fue?

- Cálmate… Baljeet… yo…

- ¡No sé de que me estás hablando, Mikael!

- Ni yo… tampoco te entiendo a ti… Baljeet… porque yo…

Lo maté… lo maté el día de ayer. Sin duda… yo lo enterré… y por eso no pudo regresar.

- ¿No lo sabes no…?

- ¿Saber qué…? – le pregunté.

- ¡Volvió a pegarme a noche! ¡Me tiró la sopa caliente del microondas encima! ¡Rompió mis juguetes! ¡La sopa estaba caliente! ¡Quema… quema! ¡Tuve que limpiar todo! ¡Yo tuve que hacerlo! ¡Yo… yoo! ¡Yooo! ¡Waaaahhhh!

¿Qué…?

No lo entiendo…

- ¿El está… aquí…?

- ¡Me gritó en la mañana y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer…! ¡Y me vine por aquí… para olvidar todo eso! ¡Ya no lo soporto…! ¡Waaaahhhh!

Baljeet sale corriendo llorando e Isabella va tras él. Pero no puedo entender nada… yo maté a Bufford ayer… pero según él… le gritó esta mañana…

Eso es imposible… yo lo maté… así que no debería aparecer… es imposible… ¿Qué diablos… está diciendo este muchacho?

- Hey… - dijo Ferb - ¿Cómo fue eso de que 'No regresó?

Mierda… hablé demasiado por la sorpresa.

- Mikael… ¿A qué te referías con que no regresó? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¿Qué les pasa muchachos? ¿No acaban de oír lo que dijo Baljeet? ¡Bufford es un bravucón! ¡Nadie quiere a la gente así! ¿Verdad?

- Si… por desgracia es un bravucón… - dijo Ferb – Pero ya veremos una manera de hacerlo entrar en razón… no digas esas cosas… asustaste al pobre Baljeet.

¿Qué… rayos pasó aquí? ¿Qué es este paso extra? ¿Qué es todo esto? Ya no hay nada que pueda probar si realmente lo de ayer ocurrió o solo era yo soñando que lo mataba… no… no podía ser eso… mi daga es la prueba.

Eso quiere decir que yo no estoy loco… es la ciudad… Danville, el Área de los 3 Estados, es el sitio que perdió su cordura. Y yo solo me veo arrastrado a todo eso…

Es esta ciudad… el que me trata como un lunático… no sólo la ciudad… esa mujer… Victoria.

Tengo que sacar esto de mi pecho… tengo… que decirle a alguien… quiero… confirmar… que efectivamente… ese bravucón está muerto… ¿Pero cómo…? ¿A quién le puedo decir de un homicidio y esperar que no me juzgue?

Estoy… tan confundido… esa noche maldita… aún no acaba…

**XXXVIII**

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

De repente, me sentía raro… veía que todo no cuadraba… nada correspondía… ¿Dónde estaba? No… no estaba en Danville… estaba en otro sitio…

¿Podría ser… que yo… hubiera enloquecido? ¿Qué yo hubiera alucinado todo eso? ¿Sería posible?

¿Será que acaso… se abrió la puerta a la dimensión donde esta ciudad es un punto de locura? ¿Cómo era posible que… ese hombre… siguiese vivo…? No… eso era… absurdo…

Pensar que… todo lo que hice fuera… una alucinación… un sueño. No… tenía que confirmarlo todo. ¿Pero cómo…? La bicicleta estaría en el fondo del Lago. ¿Pero… y la pala? La traje conmigo del Lago… si esa pala… tiene… barro… o algo en ella… podré estar seguro que ese día no fue una ilusión… una ficción…

- ¡Mikael! ¿Me estás oyendo…? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Phineas fue la que me trajo de nuevo a Maple Drive. Los dos hermanos me miraban extrañados… como si yo no fuera el mismo.

- Lo que dijiste… tú… - dijo Phineas sorprendido.

- Mikael… - dijo Tails - ¿Qué te pasa…? ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Me siento bien? ¡Claro que no! ¡Escucho un maldito paso extra, y me dicen que un muerto tiró la sopa caliente a Baljeet… ¡Claro, me siento genial!

Estos chicos… son un estorbo… tengo que responder a esto yo mismo… ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo sin que sospechen de mí?

- Me siento normal… yo… sólo…

- Vete… - dijo Ferb.

- ¿Eh?

- Vete… - dijo el peliverde – No sé que tienes en la mente, pero el día de hoy sólo nos haz preocupado. Por favor… vete… y ojalá te veamos mañana…

¿Eeeh? ¡Eso si que está bueno! ¡Estoy salvando a su amigo, de algo que ustedes, inútiles no pueden salvarlo y me echan! Por favor… yo derroté a un bravucón… ¿Ustedes… pueden imitar esa hazaña? ¡Claro que no!

Pero se salvaron… quiero irme… y esto es la excusa perfecta que necesito… quiero estar sólo… quiero descubrir yo mismo mi propia verdad.

Me retiré de Maple Drive… ante la "recibida" de Phineas y Ferb y decidí volver a la Bodega Abandonada. Sigo sin creer que lo que experimenté fuese un sueño… una alucinación, pero… tengo que comprobarlo… quiero demostrar… que ese día… que ese momento, no fue sólo un producto de mi salvaje imaginación.

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

Estoy de nuevo aquí… la Bodega Abandonada… mi "hogar". No veo que nada haya cambiado… en realidad… todo está como antes… los periódicos, el equipo abandonado… los vidrios rotos que dejan entrar el sol… me sorprende inclusive como este edificio puede durar tanto.

Pero no me importa… este es mi hogar… y al menos es por este sitio que puedo tener la cabeza bajo techo en las noches.

Pero no vine a decir que acogedor es mi refugio… sino vine a buscar esa pala… esa será la prueba de que lo que pasó ayer no es una ilusión… no es una locura… y que quien está loco es esta ciudad… y no yo…

Tap, tap…

¿Eh? ¿Esos pasos de nuevo? ¿¡Pero qué pasa?

- ¿¡Quién es?

Blandí mi espada y la desenvainé poniéndome en posición defensiva… no veo a nadie. El lugar está silencioso y el eco de mis gritos se ahoga en las paredes…

Tap, tap…

- ¿¡Quién es…?

Me volví violentamente con mi espada cortando el viento. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba de mi cabeza… estaba nervioso… ¿Alguien me seguía? ¿Alguien sabía que yo había hecho algo? Pues no me iría tan fácil sin luchar…

Me quedé en posición de guardia, esperando que ese ruido se repitiera… ¡La próxima vez ya no fallaría! Me quedé esperando ese momento… que ya no llegó.

Ya no volví a oír el sonido… por lo que volví a envainar mi espada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué clase… de broma de mal gusto era esa?

La noche maldita sigue todavía… no importa que el sol siga saliendo en el horizonte… la luna aún no se ha ocultado para nada…

Me dediqué entonces a buscar la pala… porque si la encontraba… tal vez podría ponerle fin a esa noche eterna que acechaba mi vida… sólo… tenía que encontrar… esa condenada pala… ¡Sólo eso era lo que podía liberarme!

Y mientras levantaba papeles y demás cosas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo… la encontré… en una esquina… la pala… y la prueba… de que lo de ayer fue real.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Gray' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

Me dejé caer… esto era ya demasiado… ¿Acaso esto no iba a terminar nunca? ¿Qué delito he cometido? Sólo quería limpiar al mundo… me cansé de esperar… de ver… como ese chico perdía todo lo que alguna vez tuvo… ¿Y por eso este mundo me castiga? ¿Por darle un poco de esperanza a ese muchacho? ¿¡Qué clase de mundo injusto es este?

Esto ya no es el paraíso que me prometió Bernkastel… esto… es como si hubiera sido arrastrado al Lago de los Demonios Voladores… sin esperanza… sin redención…

¿Acaso este es el castigo por defender a los débiles? ¿Acaso yo…? ¿Acaso… todo esto pasó por…? Miré a mí alrededor, sólo había papel… papel y más papel usado por un lado, pero que por el otro era blanco…

Y lo supe… supe que quise escapar de mi destino… y eso me provocó todo esto. Yo escapé de Midnight Hill por una razón… porque no quería someterme a su disciplina militar… sólo quería ser libre… dibujar la naturaleza… dibujar y poder llevarme conmigo los paisajes que mi mundo ofrecía… eso era mi único deseo.

¿Y qué fue lo que hice aquí? Pues… me volví como ellos… maté a un chico… si bien no me arrepiento… ahora entiendo porque no sentí satisfacción con esa muerte. ¡Me volví uno de ellos, me dejé llevar y convertí mi mente en una más de esos gatos mugrosos! Sólo soy eso… un gato más de la colonia de Midnight Hill. No pude ni siquiera dejar que el dibujo que tanto amaba dominara mi vida… sólo soy… un mercenario más.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Gray')

Me levanté… a pesar que prácticamente me sentía hecho polvo… no era lo que quería sentir en ese momento… sé que traicioné mis principios… lo que mis padres me enseñaron y mis promesas como dibujante… pero… ¿Acaso tenía otra salida? ¿Acaso debía retratar como su cuerpo de ese chico era llenado y vestido por el abuso y el maltrato? ¿Debí dejarlo morir de frio esa vez?

Ya no soy el dibujante que pensé… soy… sólo un adorador de demonios… de Oyashiro-sama para ser exactos… pero… a todos… este ha sido el camino que escogí…

Me levanté del suelo, porque estaba en el mismo lamentándome… y salí de la Bodega Abandonada hacia la calle. Hacía un día soleado de verano… yo imagino que el mundo sigue su rumbo… que todos siguen en su mundo.

¿Acaso he caído o no a un mundo de locos? Tal vez… yo… sea el único loco.

Pero quiero saber que pasó… necesito información… necesito buscar respuestas… necesito encontrar algo…

Tengo que ir… a algún lado… a buscar información… ¡Tengo que saber que pasó! Victoria… en especial… esa mujer… sabe demasiado…

Recordé un poco la camioneta… y por lo que escuché de Phineas y Ferb esa vez que la encontramos… era algo así como una arqueóloga… entonces… ¿En el museo de Danville podría encontrar información?

Ya el Festival había terminado… ¿Cómo haría para poder obtener información ahora? Ya la gente se sorprendería si me vieran como soy en la ciudad… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Bahh… tengo mi gran velocidad… ¡Con eso puedo ir a donde quiera!

No tardé demasiado en llegar al Museo de Historia Natural de Danville. Pero yo no iba por una visita guiada… iba por pistas… ¡Tenía que escabullirme hacia las oficinas!

Llegué al edificio… y me fui por un callejón que daba a una puerta de servicio. Seguramente por ahí entraban y salían los que vendían provisiones al edificio. Podía zurrar a uno de ellos y entrar… pero… no podía arriesgarme en dejar mi espada… es lo único que me proteje ahora.

Me escabullí por la puerta, porque no había nadie… y salté a los ductos de ventilación. Me deslicé por ellos… hasta llegar a un ducto que daba a una oficina. Las rendejillas me permitían ver con dificultad el lugar. Pero escuchaba pasos… a juzgar por el ambiente… de seguro era una oficina.

- ¿¡Directooor? ¡La han encontrado! ¡Han encontrado a la Dra. Victoria!

- ¿¡Dónde está? ¿Cómo que la encontraron?

- Ha sido… encontrada quemada viva en el Límite entre el Área Limítrofe y el Área Adyacente…

- ¿¡EEEEKKK? ¡Victoria! ¡No! ¡Ella no!

- Ehehehe… jujujujuju… se murió… jujuujuju…

No puedo evitar reírme… ella… esa mujer sabía mucho… jugaba a ser Dios conmigo… ¡Y ahora está muerta! ¡Mi plan es perfecto ahora! ¡Ya está muerta… nadie me puede delatar!

Y pensar que sólo tuve que desear con ansias que muriera… jejejejjee… Oyashiro-sama realmente me ha dado su bendición… soy su adorador predilecto…

El hecho que esa mujer haya sido quemada… quiere decir… que esa noche de ayer fue real… que maté a ese chico con mis propias manos…

¿Pero porqué siento que esta respuesta me trae más preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Acaso… mis manos…? ¿Acaso… me confundí de persona? Baljeet sigue diciendo cosas de que Bufford está vivo… ¿Si esa noche fue real…? ¿A quién maté en realidad? ¿Quién fue el que fue ofrecido a Oyashiro-sama? Tengo que comprobarlo… tengo que… ver con mis ojos… que es el bravucón… a quien realmente yo… exterminé.


	50. Arco del Rastro Perdido XX

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXIX**

(Lago Barbafea)

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

Esta vez ya no puedo ser tan arriesgado… tuve que sortear todo tipo de obstáculos para cruzar la ciudad sin ser visto… por lo que veo… seguir ahí ya no es una opción.

Ya debe ser tarde… el sol ya esta casi por ocultarse… ¡Diablos! Debo darme prisa… ahora con todo esta parafernalia de la muerte de la bruja esa… seguro alguien vendrá por aquí…

No pudo correr mucho… mi tobillo… me duele… y ahora la pala puede ser más peligrosa si me caigo… tengo que ir con precaución.

Estoy aquí… en el bosque donde fue todo… ahora… sólo tengo… que buscar… el sitio donde fue el entierro… y verificar de una vez… si se trata del verdadero bravucón…

No será difícil… ya lo he visto antes… y luego… me desharé de esta patética pala… si confirmo que es él… todo esto habrá acabado… y si este lugar ha sido tragado por la locura… bueno, pues huiré de él… porque no olvido todavía que es lo quiero en la vida…

Caminé entre árboles y matas… despacio… arrastrando conmigo la pala… que me serviría para confirmar una vez más… que esa noche maldita… sigue o ya se la tragó el sol.

Llegué… este es el sitio… lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy… puedo ver el lago desde este lado. Es un lugar… tan hermoso… quiero sentarme a dibujarlo… pero a la vez tan oscuro… donde yace el cadáver de ese bravucón.

¡No es tiempo de decir esas cosas, debo cavar! Tomé la pala… y la introduje en la tierra.

¡Cielos! No imaginé que fuera tan dura…

Escuche un trueno… y el cielo se pone negro… pronto lloverá… pero que me importa… tengo que confirmar… si es el bravucón… o no…

¿Qué pasará si he matado a un inocente? ¿Qué haré… con qué cara miraré a mis amigos… si yo en realidad me he equivocado…?

No sé que pensar… ciertamente… ese bravucón merecía la muerte… por abusar así de un chico tan inocente como Baljeet. Yo hice lo que debía… hice lo que miles de juzgados o testigos intimidados no podrían hacer…

Porque tengo la fuerza de mi espada… la fuerza de poder crear una leyenda para que los bravucones no vuelvan a abusar de los débiles…

Y para eso… tengo que encontrar ese cuerpo… porque tengo que exponer la leyenda…

Una leyenda no es nada si no hay elementos que la respalden… exponer su cabeza… o su ropa… como un trofeo de guerra y el miedo hará que toda esa historia se conserve y aterre a los bravucones. ¡Pero para eso debo encontrar el cuerpo!

Una vez más… seguir cavando… buscando… el cuerpo…

En ese momento empezó a llover… una lluvia que alivia mi acalorado cuerpo…

Me siento exhausto, pego un gran respiro… me limpio el sudor con mis guantes… y meto la pala en la tierra una vez más… y en ese momento… siento algo… como que se acerca… una sombra que está justo detrás de mí…

- Buenas noches… ¿Qué linda luna, no crees?

¿Quién era esa voz? Jamás la había oído… jamás en mi vida… ¿Acaso…? No tengo ni idea de quien es… sólo veo a un hombre algo… de pelo gris… algo delgado, pero corpulento… y vestido con una camisa y un pantalón… y una especie de saco… y una especie de placa… colgada en su brazo. Y claro… un impermeable amarillo.

- ¿Ya han olvidado tan rápido las reglas de cortesía? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

No sé… quien es… mierda… ¿Qué quiere aquí?

- Ese es el problema de los chiquillos ignorantes hoy en día… soy el Detective David, para que lo sepas… insolente…

Ahora que me fijo… hay un grupo de 3 hombres detrás de ese, todos con su impermeable. ¿Qué me pasa con mis sentidos… que no logré sentir a ninguno aproximarse?

- Por favor… ignóranos y sigue lo que estabas haciendo… imagina… que somos árboles…

¿Ignorarlos? ¿¡Estás de broma? ¡Estoy buscando un cuerpo! ¿¡Cómo diablos los voy a ignorar?

- ¿Ig… norarlos…?

- Así es… no te preocupes, sigue cavando por favor… no te molestaremos porque veo que lo tomas muy en serio… al estar en esta lluvia sin impermeable ni nada… por favor sigue los designios de tu corazón… jejejejejee…

¿Qué acaso este hombre no se da cuenta… que no soy humano? ¿Porqué no se sorprende? De cualquier modo… me negaré a su oferta…

Pero en el momento que quería marcharme, uno de sus hombres se pone en mi camino, y el otro me coge de los brazos y me lanza al suelo.

Caí en un charco de lodo… mi pelaje púrpura ahora está sucio en comparación… esos hombres me miran y encienden al final sus linternas…

David toma la pala y la tira a mis pies… el barro me salpica ahora en el rostro… dejándome tan marrón como el propio barro…

- Por favor… continua cavando…

Me incorporé... y con mucha lentitud sigo cavando… ¡Mierda! ¡Es como cavar mi propia tumba! Si sigo cavando… encontrarán el cuerpo… y ya no importará si puedo crear mi leyenda o no… estoy en aprietos… estoy en serios problemas…

¿Pero cómo… cómo llegaron aquí? No hay nada que conecte la escena conmigo… ¡Mierda, es esa Victoria! ¡Debí haberla matado!

- ¿¡Oye tu, porqué te detienes?

David me pateó en la espalda… y me caigo de bruces contra el barro. Me giré para verlo nuevamente y ellos me iluminan con la linterna.

- ¿Podrías apurarte…? No queremos estar mucho rato bajo esta lluvia, ¿sabes?

- Mierda… ¿Si no les gusta la lluvia, porqué se quedan aquí…?

David me pateó lodo a la cara con su pie.

- Mueve las manos antes que la boca… a menos que seas una puta, en cuyo caso… sip… tienes que mover ambas cosas… jejejejeje…

Los otros tipos se rien con ese chiste de mal gusto de ese tipo.

¿Quién mierda es este tipo? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es que sabe de todo esto…? Sigo cavando… y el cansancio empieza a aparecer… no por el esfuerzo, sino… por el miedo.

No he cavado tan profundo esa noche… he cavado hasta mi cintura… la tierra se hace más dura de palar… por un lado… me siento agradecido… y por otro extrañado. Me siento y dejo de cavar.

- ¿Hasta cuando quieren que siga cavando?

- Estos jóvenes de ahora no son nada fortachones… ¡Muchachos!

Uno de ellos me coge del cuello y me lanza para un lado… y los otros empiezan a cavar con palas que ellos mismos traían… y mientras eso pasa… David se acerca a mí…

- Mikael… - dijo el detective - ¿Es acaso tu hobby cavar agujeros, además de vestirte así?

No respondí… ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

Un baldazo de agua llena de barro me regresó a la realidad.

- Ya te manchó el barro… ¿Así que un poco más importa?

Volvió a llenar barro y agua en un balde y esperó…

- Te lo repetiré… ¿Esto de cavar agujeros es un hobby para ti?

- ¡Claro que no!

Siento el baldazo de barro caerme a la cara una vez más.

- Me pregunto que saldrá si seguimos cavando… ¿Te gusta buscar tesoros? A mi sí…

Mientras dice eso, llena otro balde para echármelo a la cara…

- ¿Qué clase de tesoro encontraremos? ¡Jejejejeje!

Si tanto quieres saberlo, cava tu misma… ¡Puto vejestorio!

Y de nuevo siento un baldazo de agua con barro… como si supiera lo que pensé para mis adentros. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo seria perfecto si tú no estuvieras! ¡Yo hice esto por que ustedes, la jodida policía no pudieron hacer nada! ¡Ni siquiera en mi mundo, en Station Square eras otros inútiles que no distingen erizos azules de negros! Ardo de rabia por dentro…

¡Muere! ¡Muere! Si es que tengo ese poder… de desear la muerte y que Oyashiro-sama se los lleve, pues quiero que este jodido vejestorio se muera… ¡Es mi maldición, es mi orden! ¡Muere!

- No me gusta la forma en la que me ves… creo que debes aprender un par de modales… y sé que ahora se usan métodos mas pacíficos… pero viendo a gente como tú…

Lo miré como desafiándolo. ¿¡Qué vas a decir?

- No sólo inundan este país… con sus… productos baratos de mierda… sino… con sus… perversiones… que sólo tuercen la recta juventud que teníamos desde la posguerra… ¡Ojalá esas bombas se los hubieran llevado a todos ustedes, cerdos!

¿Ehh? ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

- Desde que… esa moda "furry" se puso de moda… se hizo de moda… que unos degenerados como ustedes… se vistan totalmente en piel de animales… actuando como verdaderos orates… vistiéndose para expresar… al animal que llevan dentro… ¡Y una mierda! ¡Vas a confesar, maldito chico de mierda! Sino… ya lo haremos nosotros…

Y diciendo eso me volvió a echar otro baldazo de agua…

- ¡Habla, degenerado! ¿Sabes que estamos buscando, eh? ¡Vamos, habla! ¡Habla!

- Detective David… - dijo uno de sus acompañantes – Creo que debería...

- ¿Tratarlo con más calma? ¡Y un demonio! – dijo David agitado - ¡¿Qué mierda saben esos psico-bobos de la verdadera disciplina? Con estos… degenerados que no saben nada de…

- ¡Detective!

David dejó caer el balde y se volvió a sus ayudantes…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Tiene que ver esto!

Esto es el fin… estoy perdido…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un viejo tubo de agua… de un viejo canal de regadío… ¿Lo rompemos?

- No creo… ¿Seguro que no nos equivocamos?

- De ninguna manera… este sitio ha sido excavado algo… pero parece que… hemos cavado más allá de donde fue excavado la primera vez…

- ¿¡Quieres decir que hicieron un agujero y no pusieron nada dentro? ¿¡Eso dices?

¿Eeeehhh? ¿Pero qué rayos…?

- Naahahahaha… naaaaa… - dijo David - ¿Esto es raro, no Mikael?

David me toma por mi pelaje del pecho y me deja ver el agujero. Es un sitio lleno de barro… no puedo ver el dicho tubo. ¡Es el sitio donde lo enterré! Pero… ¿¡Dónde rayos está el cadáver? La única prueba de mi leyenda… se ha ido…

Pero si eso es cierto… ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Una alucinación? No… claro que no… eso fue real… pero ahora… la realidad… difería de mí. ¿Acaso no murió? ¿Acaso salió de ahí, como un zombi? ¡Pero si yo lo maté! ¿Será posible… que los zombies existan en Danville? Porque si es así, lo mataré las veces que sea necesarias… ¡Cielos, quiero tomar una escopeta y volarle la cabeza de una vez!

Veo que los hombres de David discuten entre ellos, y simplemente empiezan a irse, mientras que David al pasar por mi lado y entonces…

- Jodido furry… peluche andante…

Y diciendo eso me empujó al barro una vez más y se fue de ahí con sus hombres. Y volví a quedarme solo… en la oscuridad de ese bosque.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué…? ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? ¿Acaso… yo no maté a ese tipo? ¿Es realmente un zombi?

La única prueba de mi maldición… de mi leyenda para crear un mundo donde no haya bravucones ya no existe más… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué diablos…? No entiendo nada…

**XXXIV**

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

No hay cadáver… y gracias a eso no me arrestaron… pero ¿Realmente debo sentirme orgulloso por eso? No maté al bravucón… pero que importa… no hay cuerpo, eso quiere decir que soy un fracaso como vengador…

Yo me convertí en un demonio para salvar a Baljeet. Salvarlo era la condición… pero no ha pasado. Así que… ¿Deberé volverme un demonio una vez más?

No sólo una vez… cuantas veces sea necesario… lo mataré… una y otra vez para que Baljeet sonría… si… yo lo salvaré…

Desperté de mi meditación… el sol ya entraba por la Bodega… serían… las 9 AM. Y a pesar de que lo del cuerpo pasó ayer… no estoy cansado… quiero acabar de una vez ya con todo esto.

Pero… ahora que lo pienso… no he visto a Baljeet ni una sola vez. Se supone que él debe ser el centro de mi atención…

Tap, Tap…

¿¡Ehhh? Ese paso de nuevo… ¿Eres tú… Oyashiro-sama? No siento ninguna presencia ni nada… pero es como si ese dios me diese ánimos para continuar. Muy bien Oyashiro-sama… me convertiré en tu adorador… una vez más… para salvar a ese muchacho…

Salgo de la Bodega y me inunda la luz del sol… pero no veo a Tails. ¿Dónde estará? En realidad… me reconforta que no esté… es sólo un cachorro… y no debería ver lo que yo estoy haciendo… no sería un buen ejemplo para él.

Tal vez fui un poco duro… pero es que tal vez inconscientemente lo quería fuera de esto… tal vez en el fondo todavía tenga un alma de Mobian… que me impulsó a alejarlo de mi versión demoníaca… tal vez no soy un caso perdido.

Hoy acabaré… ya no lo enterraré… lo quemaré… lo quemaré para asegurarme que jamás emergerá del inframundo… no me importa… estoy decidido.

Ya ni ese David me importa… porque sé… que este es un mundo loco… un mundo donde los muertos andan… y por eso… ya no siento preocupación alguna… sólo… necesito un arma… porque el otro "Mikael the Cat" sigue por ahí. Es mi doble… y tengo con eso la coartada perfecta…

Me acerqué a un contenedor de basura… y vi algo que brillaba con el sol… eso era… un hacha para cortar madera. Me acerqué y palpé el filo… es… perfecto… como para cometer un crimen… creo que me la llevaré…

¡Cielos, pesa demasiado! Es una barbaridad… si la uso, romperé mi cinturón…

No… tiene que ser otra cosa… ¿Mi machete? Pero si ya está roma su punta de la primera vez… aunque pensándolo bien, con esta hacha… puedo sacarle filo… y convertirla en una versión ligera de esa hacha del basurero.

Limé mi machete, una y otra vez contra el hacha, afilándola lo mejor que pude… y me la volví a colocar al cinturón. Es perfecto… dos armas en una sola…

- Lo siento amiga… tendrás que volver a pasar por esto… una vez más…

No se ni porqué me disculpo con esa arma… pero es que la usé solo para cosas malas… ¿¡Pero qué digo? ¡Salvar a Baljeet no es algo malo!

Yo me acuerdo que en Midnight Hill la usaba para explorar el frondoso bosque, cortando las lianas y demás maleza que no me dejaba pasar… a ubicar los bellos paisajes que capturaría con mi lápiz y esa Sketch Book que llevaba a todos lados…

Pero esos días ya acabaron… por más que quisiera tenerlos de regreso…

Sé que matar es un crimen… y que tal vez nada lo justifiqué… pero… creer… que en el futuro Baljeet podrá disfrutar lo que yo… me inspira a seguir… no me importa comenter cualquier crimen si puedo volver a esos días felices…

Tal vez no tan felices… pero daría todo por dibujar otra vez… así es… como yo decidí irme de Midnight Hill… este es el camino que escogí… es mi decisión… seguramente en este mundo habrán bellos paisajes que pueda dibujar…

Recuerdo el primer dia que conocí a Baljeet… me pareció muy buena persona… un muy buen compañero para Tails… aunque los otros muchachos bromearan a veces de él…

Pero en el fondo eran buenos muchachos… se les veía en sus rostros… aunque jugaban y se hacían bromas… era el mundo perfecto… el mundo perfecto en Maple Drive…

El mundo perfecto que deseaba desde que era un niño en Midnight Hill… un mundo sin luchas ni estúpida disciplina militar.

Pensándolo bien… eramos como príncipes… y yo su guardia real… con ese machete que tengo… pero bueno… yo sigo caminando… como acto reflejo hacia la casa de Baljeet… debo verlo… debo… hablar con él… ¿Tal vez la respuesta esté ahí?

Si estuviese el bravucón… ahí mismo lo liquidaría. No me importa… ¿Pero sería todo una ilusión? No… lo que yo sentí fue real… y si estuviese vivo… pues es un zombi. Y no hay nada de malo con matar a un monstruo no humano…

Sea como sea… todo está a mi favor… porque es para salvar a ese muchacho…

Llegué a la casa… no veo la bicicleta de Bufford… porque claro… la tiré al fondo del lago. ¿Pero si no está porque la usó? Bueno… puedo esperarlo y darle el golpe final…

Me siento tenso… pero no importa… soy yo calentando motores… así que debo prepararme para usar mi machete…

A juzgar por el sol… serán las 10 AM… así que ya deben estar despiertos todos… ¿Toco el timbre? Si lo hago… alertará al tipo… ¿Y si me escabullo? Es peligroso… si me ve… ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿"Silencio Baljeet, voy a matar a Bufford"? No… el debe mantenerse ignorante de todo esto… no le voy a culpar por mis pecados. No debe saber que un crimen ocurrirá en esta casa…

Como en piloto automático, me acerco a la perilla… y… ¿Está sin seguro? Abro la puerta lentamente… y entro a la casa… es raro… ni la cadena está puesta.

Ya recuerdo la casa de antes… no ha cambiado demasiado en realidad. Puedo oír el ruido de la TV. Está en la cocina… y en la mesa, latas de conservas… parece que no se han estado alimentando adecuadamente… eso no es una dieta balanceada…

No veo ni siento a nadie… ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Acaso se han escondido? ¿Me han visto llegar? La tensión aumenta… siento los latidos sonando en mis oídos… estoy nervioso… porque si me veían, mi machete afilado lo revelaría todo… lo tomé con mi mano… y lo saqué de mi cinturón… y caminé en sigilo por la casa, explorando el ambiente…

Y me di cuenta de algo… nadie desayuna conservas… es decir… eso era… la cena de ayer. ¿¡Es decir… que el maldito regresó? ¿O era Baljeet? No lo sé… pero debo ponerme alerta… asi que tomaré el segundo piso… seguro ahí estará… en su habitación…

Subí las escaleras lentamente… no escucho a nadie… no siento a nadie… pero sigo con mi machete en alto… en guardia… abro las puertas de las habitaciones… pero no veo a nadie…

Sólo escucho el sonido de la TV… y un pitido extraño… es rarísimo… que haya una TV encendida y nadie en esa casa…

Volví a bajar… y me dirigí hacia la cocina… era comida rápida para dos personas… ¿Quiere decir… que el bravucón…? No… cállate Mikael… es imposible… pero aun así… estuvo ayer… esa es la verdad… eso es lo que dicen las evidencias…

¿Eso quiere decir que anoche también le tiró la comida por la cara? Maldito bravucón… te cortaré en trozos… no tendré piedad…

Y volví a oir el pitido extraño. ¿De dónde es? ¿El segundo piso? Volví a subir… y lo volví a escuchar… pero de los cuartos no podía ser… ya había explorado… ¿Sería… del… baño…?

Me acerqué a la puerta que podría ser el baño… y volví a oír el pitido… seguro era el sistema de agua caliente… sip… seguro era eso… porque sentí vapor al acercarme…

Esto es raro… nadie se toma una ducha tan tarde… son las 10 AM y con este sol… nadie usa el agua caliente… ¿Acaso… el tiempo se detuvo la noche anterior? Entré al baño… y me sorprendí…

Puedo ver la ropa de Baljeet tirada en el suelo… su ropa interior, su playera… sus medias… todo… las veo algo sucias… seguramente porque el bravucón les tiró la comida de ayer… y veo una puerta de vidrio… que separa el baño de la ducha por sí misma… totalmente empañado…

Tuve un mal presentimiento…

¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡No puede estar así desde la noche anterior! Ah… pero nada es imposible en este Danville de locos…

Trago en seco y abro lentamente esa puerta de vidrio…

Apenas la abro… me inunda el vapor… y lo llena todo de calor, porque las ventanas están cerradas… así que las abro, para que esa falsa neblina se vaya… y me deje ver bien el interior.

Escuché… un suspiro… ¡Esperen, esa voz!

- ¡BALJEEEET!

No hay respuesta… y miro hacia la tina… está ahí… sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo sobresale de la tina… y veo la terma encendida… con el indicador de "Agua Caliente" en rojo… y el cuerpo del chico… es rojo… a pesar de que es moreno. Está tendido… como una muñeca vieja…

No perdí tiempo… y apagué la terma, con el botón de apagado. El indicador se apagó… ¡Pero el agua todavía seguía caliente! No me importó, metí las manos en el agua casi hirviendo… y lo saqué de la tina… lo más rápido que pude.

El agua quema… ¡¿Estuvo toda la noche? ¡Eso quiere decir que pudo haber muerto! Lo coloqué en el suelo y llené un balde de agua fría y se lo lancé… no sería la mejor forma, pero estaba en un grave golpe de calor. El cuerpo apenas se movio…

Le volví a echar otro baldaso de agua fría… y sólo ahí me fijé en algo… el agua de la tina… tenía… una coloración roja extraña… ¿Eso era… sangre? ¿De donde? ¿Sangró toda la noche? ¿De donde? Su nariz no tiene signos de contusión… ¿Podría ser que…? Sentí un escalofrío de solo pensarlo… y volví a darle otro baldazo de agua fría para enfriarlo…

Baljeet suspiró… y movió parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Estás bien, Baljeet! ¡Soy yo… Mikael!

Respondió con un gemido… como si no notase que le hablaba. Noto que su cuerpo tiembla… como si estuviese… convulsionando. Esto no es una calentura… ¡Esto es un golpe de calor! Le volví a echar otro baldazo de agua fría… no… esto no puede estar pasando…

Respondió al frio, y gimió otra vez…

¿Debería meterla en agua helada? No… no puedo, podría matarlo de un ataque al corazón. No sé que hacer… no soy un médico… ¡No puedo llevarlo a un Hospital, porque no soy un humano!

- ¿¡Estás bien? ¡Yo te salvaré!

- Cinco mil… trescientos… treinta… y ocho… Cinco mil… ¡Coooof!

¿Qué está diciendo…? Me acerqué a oírle… y entonces lo entendí…

- ¿¡Estás contando, Baljeet? ¿¡Porqué?

Cuando bañan a un niño, sus padres le dicen que cuente hasta 100. He oído eso… ¿¡Pero cinco mil trescientos…? ¿¡Eso es…?

- ¡¿Hasta cuando tienes que contar?

- Diez mil…

Sacudí mi cabeza… ¿Qué era lo que oía? ¿Diez mil? No… eso era absurdo…

- ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Nadie puede contar hasta diez mil, estaría muerto! ¿¡Porqué…?

- Esa herida… no paraba… y tenía que contar hasta diez mil… él me lo dijo…

Recién en ese momento, me dí cuenta que Baljeet, estaba desnudo. Y me dí cuenta… que en sus muslos… en su vientre… tenía moretones… pero eran unos que eran rojos… no negros, así que eran nuevos… no eran producto del calzón chino de la vez que se expuso a Tails y a mí… Esos moretones… no eran viejos… ¡Eran golpes!

Pero curiosament ninguno sangraba… ¿Acaso ese sangrado…? ¿¡Le dijo que contase hasta Diez mil? ¿¡En realidad…?

WHOAAAAAHHHHH ¡Mataré a ese bastardo abusador! ¡AAAGGGHHHHHH! ¿¡Hacerle eso a un niño? ¡WHOOOOAAAAAHHHH!

Tome mi espada y recorrí entrando violentamente todos los rincones de la casa… lo destrozaría… lo cortaría en pedazos… ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso a un niño?

En ese momento, mi corazón se llenó de odio. No… ese bravucón… no… esa bestia… ese engendro del infierno… esa escoria… ¿Había sido capaz? Es que no había dudas de donde podría venir ese sangrado… maldito… no sólo lo esclavizas si no que robas su inocencia… ahhh… no te tendré piedad… te mataré, y te cortaré pieza por pieza hasta que no quede nada. ¡Maldito!

Sentía mi corazón salirse por la boca… mi sentidos los buscaban, entré a la que sería su habitación y apuñalé al colchón, sin importarme si estaba ahí o no. ¿¡Estaría en el closet? Rompí la puerta de una patada y corté todo lo que salió… pero nada…

Golpee las paredes… no las logré cortar, pero como si estuviera poseído seguía cortando, intentando tajarlas, por si el malnacido se escondía en ellas.

Las ventanas las rompí también… no perdoné nada… ni la ropa, ni la cama de madera que quebré a sablazos, ni las cortinas… nada… parecía un animal comiendo a su presa… un depredador con sus sentidos despiertos mientras gritaba poseído por la furia.

- ¡Whooaaaaaa! ¡Huffff! ¡Huuufffff!

Despues de destrozar toda la habitación, volví lentamente a mis sentidos… el bastardo ha escapado… no puedo hacer nada ahora… ¡Tengo que salvar a Baljeet! ¡Debo llevarlo con Phineas y Ferb! ¡Es ahora o nunca! Una vez allá ello podrán llevarlo al hospital…

Regresé al baño… y lo vi… sigue en el suelo… y yo ya no puedo hacer más… sólo llevarlo con sus amigos… sé que se sorprenderán de verlo así… pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Esta vez sentí algo de pudor por verlo desnudo… era… algo… indecoroso… el pensar que lo saqué de la tina y lo enfrie sin siquiera taparlo… ¿Pero qué diablos digo?… ¡Tengo que enfriarlo, maldita sea!

Intento vestirlo, pero eso sería contraproducente. Sigue desnudo… no puedo llevarlo así… asi que tome una toalla, envolví su cuerpo con ella y lo cargué. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Si voy a gran velocidad, puedo llegar pronto a Maple Drive. Puedo cargarlo… o hacer que se cuelgue de mi cuello… es sólo por un momento… así que lo levanté y tomé sus manos, que se tomen a mi cuerpo…

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Puedes sujetarte?

- Claro… gracias…

Ya recuperó el sentido… quiero llorar de la felicidad… pero no hay tiempo… se subió a mi… y la toalla se deslizó… raspando las ampollas que estab en su piel producto del agua caliente a la que estuvo expuesto horas tal vez…

- ¡La toalla… duele!

- ¡Sólo aguanta un poco Baljeet! ¡No la dejes caer! ¡Llegaremos pronto!

No siento casi peso al cargarlo… ¿Será normal? Mi machete ya está en el cinturón… asi que salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude… ¡Maldita sea, con ese aire caliente! ¿¡Acaso no pudo ser otro clima que no sea sol el día de hoy?

No hay tiempo que perder… Maple Drive es por allá… tal vez si me apuro… podré llegar…

¡Empezaré a correr! Tengo… que salvar… a este chico…


	51. Arco del Rastro Perdido XXI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXV**

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

El camino a Maple Drive, normalmente no me molestaba, pero ahora me torturaba. Sudo mucho y siento que me falta el aire. ¿Será cosa del peso que llevo? No… será del calor y mi pelaje.

Todavía conservo mi machete… es algo pesado… lo cual es extraño dado que ando con él todo el tiempo. Lo tiraría por la prisa, pero… necesito tenerlo si voy a matar al bravucón otra vez.

Escucho un sonido… como una sirena, y me escondí rápidamente en un callejón. ¡Si era la policía nadie tenía que verme! Si me veían cargando a un chico semidesnudo en una toalla… las cosas se pondrían bien negras para mí.

Nos escondimos… Baljeet casi dormía… y yo usando mis sentidos, intenté oir la conversación… porque veía un patrullero ubicado cerca de donde yo estaba… hablando con un hombre en un Fast Food. No repararían en la basura, por lo que podía estar ahí. Pero debía ser cuidadoso.

Mi intención era dejar a Baljeet en Maple Drive… pero esto también me interesa.

- ¿Qué sucede…? Hay un patrullero…

Dejé a Baljeet cerca del contenedor…

- No lo sé… déjame escuchar…

- ¿Vas a dejarme en medio de un contenedor con una toalla de baño? Que poco educado…

- Suenas mejor… eso es bueno… enseguida vuelvo…

Y ya libre del peso de Baljeet, me escabullí por detrás de un tacho de basura y oí la conversación. Estaba hablando con un hombre… una voz… que había oído… cuando me escabullí al Museo.

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- Hemos buscado a Victoria… en el Lago, pero no hemos hallado nada…

- ¿¡Cómo que buscado? – le recriminó el policía - ¿No sabes que sólo la Policía puede allanar las escenas del delito? ¡Idiota!

- ¡Pero… ella era uno de nuestros recursos más valiosos!

- ¡El Museo tendrá una sanción muy severa si la investigación es obstaculizada…!

Victoria está muerta lo se… y es porque yo desee su muerte… por eso los demonios la quemaron en ese cilindro… porque yo lo desee.

Este es un mundo loco. Si yo deseo la muerte de alguien… ese alguien morirá. ¿Pero… y David? Yo desee su muerte… si Victoria está muerta… ¿Acaso no significa que él también?

- Este es Rudolf – dijo uno de ellos – Comuníquense con la Estación de Policía… envíen a los de Forenses, mientras nosotros regresamos a seguir buscando a David…

- Copiado, Rudolf – dijo la radio – Volvamos a la búsqueda de David…

Ese hombre regresó a su patrulla y se fueron a gran velocidad. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaba de decir David? Eso quiere decir que… desapareció.

Lo sabía… sabía que si yo lo deseo, ellos desaparecen al día siguiente… normalmente es un deseo que no se vuelve realidad, no importa cuanto lo desees… y por eso, como saben que no es verdad, la gente lo dice muy ligeramente. Pero en mi caso… mis deseos sí que se cumplen…

Tap, Tap…

Y volví a oír ese paso extra… y eso que yo no esto caminando. No sólo uno… son varios… se acerca… está justo detrás de mí… toma… mi hombro… y…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí…?

- ¡Whoaaaa! ¿Eres tú, Baljeet?

- ¡Me asustaste… no lo hagas…!

- Tu me asustaste también… - dijo Baljeet – No grites de la nada…

Era Baljeet. Sus ojos se veían algo idos, pero ya podía caminar. Está mucho mejor…

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… todavía me duele la cabeza… pero… no puedo seguir así por la calle… pero dime… ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí…?

- Por lo que sé… Victoria ha muerto…

- ¿¡Eh?

Baljeet se quedó pálido, como si no creyera lo que acabo de decir.

- ¿Es eso cierto…? ¿En realidad…?

- No… no… lo escuché… dijeron que fue quemada viva en un cilindro en el Área Adyacente…

- No… no… eso… es mentira…

Baljeet se dejó caer y empezó a gimotear en voz baja, golpeando el suelo de a ratos.

Verlo así me hacía sentir culpable. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Yo desee su muerte para que pudiera eliminarse toda prueba del bravucón! Pero desee su muerte… sin saber que había gente que la respetaba… como Baljeet.

Por mis deseos egoístas… Baljeet está llorando… me siento culpable…

Decidí matar para salvar a Baljeet… lo hice para que sea feliz. ¿Pero lo he logrado? ¿He logrado sacar siquiera una sola sonrisa de su rostro?

Matar a alguien es una forma de privarlo de su vida. Eso hace que la gente que conoce a esa persona se entristesca. Ahora bien… nadie tendrá pena por la muerte de un bravucón. Por eso no siento nada de culpa… pero la muerte de Victoria… es diferente…

Intenté hacer feliz a Baljeet, pero… ¿Acaso no he logrado sólo que sea infeliz? Pero… la muerte… de ella… no es mi culpa… ¡Fue asesinada!

- Lo siento… Mikael… - dijo Baljeet – No lloraré más… no soy débil…

- No debí haberte dicho eso…

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Yo… discutí con ella… y desee que se muriera… y ahora… esto…

Baljeet se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.

- No es tu culpa… ella estaba investigando algo peligroso… una secta… y si esos… fanáticos la mataron… seguro la Policía los castigará en cuanto los atrape…

Baljeet intentaba reconfortarme. Yo seguía sintiéndome muy mal por todo… porque él no sabía la verdad… y tampoco debía.

- Mikael… yo no quiero seguir así… quiero ropa… no quiero estar desnudo…

- ¿Pero… estás bien? ¿Debemos ir a ver a Phineas y Ferb? ¿A un médico?

- Si… los veremos… ellos me podrán prestar algo de ropa… no moriré… así que iré al médico luego… pero vestido…

Baljeet se acomoda su toalla, de modo que cubra desde el pecho a las rodillas… no quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma tan pudorosa. Pero puedo oírlo… su voz no es la mejor… no está mejor.

- Muy bien Baljeet… iremos a casa de Phineas y Ferb… ahí te pondrás alguna ropa…

- ¿Mikael? ¿Estás triste?

- Yo… Victoria… ella…

- Ella estaba investigando algo peligroso… no es tu culpa… anímate…

En ese momento me dí cuenta porque en este mundo los animales son mascotas de los humanos. Porque gente como Baljeet tiene un corazón… que jamás ninguno de los animales tendrá. Porque en el fondo… hay gente que sabe perdonar, que sabe comprender a lo demás.

Debería ponerme una correa al cuello y salir paseado por esta persona. Porque… yo ya no soy un Mobian… simplemente soy… un sucio animal… un gato de calle… pero que puede hablar… y necesito buscar un dueño… porque… todo lo que hice, lo único que logró fue empeorar más la situación de todos…

Sé que en mi mundo dicen que los Mobians se originaron de los humanos… pues si eso es cierto, yo debo ser un simple gato que tuvo suerte… pero Baljeet… sería uno de los pocos humanos que no perdió su esencia… no se corrompió… yo debería ser el que está en ese lugar…

- Sabes… estos días han sido muy raros… no fuiste al Festival… ¿verdad?

- Si… no fui… pero me disculpo por lo de esa vez… sé que lo decías con la mejor intención, Mikael.

Sus disculpas dejan más claro quien es el humano y quien es la bestia.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo… que nunca fui al Festival?

Baljeet se quedó de una pieza… era normal…

- No… ¿Pero qué dices?

- Sé que no me crees… ni yo… pero la verdad es que… nunca fui… pero todos dicen que yo estuve ahí. Nadie se creería mi versión…

- ¿Esto… es en serio…?

- Si… ha sido extraño desde el Festival… escucho incluso… un sonido de pasos tras mí.

Baljeet se quedó blanco.

- ¿Pasos…? ¿Cómo "Tap… Tap"?

- Si… al comienzo pensé que era mi imaginación… pero te aseguro que nos siguen ahora mismo…

Baljeet me miró a los ojos, como intentando ver mi alma. Es normal… acabo de decir cosas que sólo serían dignas de un lunático. Pero sentí como que hablar sería mi castigo… y si soy su mascota… tengo que decirle todo…

- Esa noche… estaba haciendo otra cosa… pero nunca perdí el sentido. Así que no era que estuviese sonámbulo ni nada de eso…

- ¿Cómo es eso posible…? Los demás dicen que…

- ¡Que te digo que no fui al Festival!

Mierda… no debí decirlo así… estoy sonando como un lunático.

- Lo siento… - dijo Baljeet – Si tú lo dices así, te creo…

- Y esa noche… vi a Victoria… y su actitud…

- Ella siempre ha tenido esa especie de arrogancia – respondió Baljeet.

- Y yo… desee su muerte… y fue quemada… y ahora… a ese pesado… de David… yo también… Y ahora dicen que está desaparecido…

- ¿¡Estás hablando en serio?

- No estoy mintiendo Baljeet… sé que es difícil de creer… pero la gente… muere al día siguiente de que yo lo deseo…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¡Jejejee! Es terriiible… así que trataré de no hacerte enojar, Mikael…

- Eso no es todo… hay algo más raro… es… sobre Bufford…

- No quiero hablar de eso…

- ¿Estuvo… en tu casa ayer?

- ¡Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso! ¡No quiero!

- ¡El no pudo estar en tu casa! ¡Es imposible!

- ¡Noo! ¡Cállate, Mikael! ¡Nooo!

- No pudo… porque desde la noche del Festival… yo…

- ¡Noooo! ¡No quiero hablar de ese tipo!

- ¡… yo… lo maté! ¡Con mis propias manos!

Parecía que el mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Baljeet está llorando… pero debo seguir.

- Yo… lo maté en la noche del Festival… por eso no estuve esa noche…

Pero... aunque lo matase… el tiró la comida a Baljeet… y eso que hizo… y lo de la tina… ¡Pero todo eso es imposible!

- Ayer… yo… lo intenté desenterrar… para asegurarme de que lo maté… ¡Pero no estaba ahí! ¡El cuerpo no estaba ahí! ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

Baljeet estaba temblando, como si alguien intentase hacerle daño.

- Sé que crees que estoy loco… pero… no puedo ni creérmelo yo mismo…

- Debiste entrar en shock… por lo de Victoria… y tu deseo… por favor… vete a descansar. Yo puedo arreglármelas para ir a donde Phineas y Ferb – dijo Baljeet.

Básicamente me dice que me vaya. Lo miro a los ojos… y sé que no quiere que lo acompañe más.

- ¡Me iré cuando te lleve con Phineas y Ferb!

- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! No quiero que me veas… semi desnudo… no así…

A pesar que seguíamos caminando, Baljeet se intentaba apartar de mí. No estaba muy fuerte, por eso seguía a su ritmo, pero… me duele que me esté rechazando de esa forma…

Ya llegábamos a Maple Drive… pero el chico estaba exhausto… pero veo que me ignora… no… más que eso… no quiere hacer contacto conmigo… se aleja de mí… como si fuera un insecto o un perro pulgoso… y eso rompe mi corazón en piezas…

Yo elegí este camino por él… pero… si esto es lo que voy a obtener al final… esto duele…

¡Por favor, Mikael the Cat! ¿Acaso esperabas una recompensa desde el principio? Serías como esa vendida de Rouge… que se vende al mejor… joyero… yo no hice esto por que quería que me dijeran "gracias". Lo hice porque quería que ese chico fuese feliz… eso es lo que importa…

Sólo pensar que intento justificar mis acciones de esa forma…

Yo me convertí en un demonio… yo elegí ser adorador de Oyashiro-sama por él… ¿Pero porqué estoy dispuesto a esto por él? Es sólo un extraño…

Es que… desde que desee la muerte de sus padres… yo soy el responsable… de todo lo que le pasó… y quiero arreglar ese error… no quiero que acabe como yo…

Si… él es como yo… es un niño… que tiene un entorno hostil… y yo abandoné mi pueblo por eso. Yo no quiero que el acabe como un vagabundo… como un errante en el mundo…

Sin conocer la familia… sin conocer los amigos… sin conocer nada…

Ya lo he sufrido yo… así que un poco más de esto para mí no es nada… pero lo haría para salvarlo… para que no viva lo que yo he vivido…

Ya podíamos ver la Casa de Phineas y Ferb. Pero Baljeet está muy cansado, por lo que se sienta en la vereda. Hasta hace un rato, iba a grandes pasos… ¿Acaso es que se quiere vestir? ¿O es que se quiere deshacer de mí?

Decidí adelantarme… para ayudarlo una última vez…

**XXXVI**

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

(Nota del Autor: Personas sensibles, abstenerse a este capítulo. Lo advertí…)

Decidí adelantarme para ayudarlo una última vez… y entonces, aprovechando que se quedó en la vereda… me adentré al patio de esa casa.

Y escuché entonces el aleteo de aves. Me giré… y vi que eran los cuervos… no he visto ninguno desde que llegé… ni en los basureros. He visto algunos en Mobius… en los basureros… donde picoteaban las bolsas… y esparcían sus contenidos para comérselos.

Recordé todo eso con sólo verlos… así que ahora los veo revolotear sobre el árbol que hay en el patio. ¿Quién dejaría una bolsa de basura ahí? Seguro una broma de mal gusto…

Ya no escuché las cigarras que pensaba oír en ese jardín. Dejé de respirar… mi mente se detuvo… incluso el tiempo hizo un alto… ¿Acaso… esos cuervos estaban…?

No… tenía que ir al árbol para olvidarme de esa estúpida posibilidad. Nunca lo desearía… ¿Cómo es que…? No… no, no, no… ¡Eso sería algo que jamás desearía! ¡Nunca jamás! ¡Eso, no, no!

Los cuervos no volaron con sólo verme. Así que intenté ahuyentarlos con mis manos… no lo logré… porque querían picarme… así que saqué mi machete y corté el viento, mientras los cuervos volaban despavoridos… y en eso… mi machete cayó en medio… de esa bolsa de basura… lo recogí… pero ya estaba manchado y yo con él… de plumas y… sangre…

Finalmente cuando se fueron, pude ver que era lo que estaban picoteando… y… eso… no… no puede ser… eso… ¡Eso es…!

- ¡AAAAAWWWHHHHH! ¡WAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡WHOOOOOOAAAWWWW!

¿Qué diablos… estoy viendo? Aún antes de poder pensar eso, empezé a gritar… ¿Qué… que… rayos… es esto? ¿¡Qué rayos es esto?

Baljeet se acerca al árbol tras oír mis gritos. Ve entonces lo que yo estoy viendo… y pega un grito aún mayor…

¡Esto… esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto es imposible!

Esa bolsa de basura… está llena de sangre… ¡Ah, no debo decir eso! Esa bolsa… es… ¡Tails! ¡Mi compañero… Tails! ¡El zorro de dos colas! ¡El amigo de Baljeet! ¡Tails! ¡Es Tails!

Tails está tirado en el suelo… boca arriba… con los brazos y piernas extendidos… sus ojos están mirando al cielo… como si fueran vidrio… y… y… cielos…

- ¡Tails! ¡Tails! ¡Tails! ¡Waaaaahhhhh!

Baljeet se deja caer al suelo y empieza a llorar… aún así no puede acercarse al cuerpo de su amigo… por culpa de los cuervos… que rompieron la bolsa de basura que…

¡No! ¡Los cuervos no pueden hacer eso! Esto… uggghhh… uuggghhhh…

- ¡Uwwwgghhh!

Vomité. Hasta que me doliese la lengua, seguí vomitando hacia un lado. Y es que Tails… su… su… su… estómago… está… no… él… su abdomen está…

¡Abierto en canal!

- ¡Taaaailssss!

Los cuervos no pueden hacer esto… ¡Puedo verlo! ¡Puedo ver sus…! ¡Uggghhh! Sus intestinos… su estómago… sus órganos internos… todos afuera… el intestino… como un fideo… como un gusano que sale de una madriguera… todos enredados… como cuerdas… como cabellos… como el juguete de un niño o algo…

Casi me olvido de respirar… mi visión es borrosa… mi cabeza duele… me siento mareado… y siento náuseas… esto… esto…

Esto parece ser… un extraño y brutal rito. Alguien… mató a Tails… lo trajo hacia aquí… y le abrió el estómago y le sacó los intestinos…

Puedo ver sus órganos, su anatomía, sus órganos color rojo y rosado…

Sus intestinos… estaban… en 4 direcciones, como si quisieran hacerlo ver interesante…

Su sangre… está por todo el árbol… y los cuervos… puedo ver mordiscos de ellos en los órganos de Tails… lo están devorando… puedo ver… las costillas… puedo verlo todo…

Como si este ritual no pudiese ser más loco y maniático de lo que ya es…

Yo deseé la muerte de los padres de Baljeet, de Victoria y de David… pero… nunca… nunca deseé la muerte de Tails… jamás…

- ¡No! ¡No soy yo…! ¡No soy yo…!

Me dí cuenta que todavía tenía en la mano, el machete lleno de sangre por ahuyentar a los cuervos… y entonces… di un paso atrás… y vi a Baljeet con una mirada de terror absoluto en sus ojos… no… por favor que no… me está viendo a mí… y al machete en mi mano…

- Eehhh… eeehhh…

- Cálmate… Baljeet… por favor… ¡Esto no es lo que crees!

Él da un paso atrás… mientras tiembla por completo…

- ¡No soy yo…! ¡Te juro que no soy yo! ¡Baljeet!

- Tú… asesino…

La toalla ya hace mucho que se cayó… ya no le importa su pudor… porque ahora su único pensamiento es poder escapar de la mirada de ese asesino que tenía en frente.

- Baljett… por favor cálmate… Baljeet… por favor…

- ¡NOOOOOO!

Después de pegar ese grito, empieza a correr en dirección contraria a nuestra primera ruta. Corre, con pasos poco firmes… pero está corriendo… corre para salvarse.

- ¡Espera Baljeet! ¡Esto no es lo que tú crees!

Sus pasos son muy débiles para correr… así que yo puedo alcanzarlo si quiero… pero si lo toco… en este estado… se podría volver loco. Sólo puedo persuadirlo…

- ¡Así que tu fuiste el que mató a Victoria, a David… y ahora a Tails! ¿Verdad? ¡Intentaste matar a Bufford… y ahora…! ¿¡Ahora intentabas matarme a mí? ¡Asesino! ¡Maldito asesino!

- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca lo mataría! ¡Yo no!

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Que si deseabas su muerte, ellos morían! ¡Por eso es que todos están muertos!

- Yo sólo desee que murieran… nunca yo…

- ¡Claro que los mataste! ¡Sólo que no lo sabes! – dijo Baljeet - ¡¿O acaso te haces el tonto a propósito, para matarme a mí? ¡¿Y sabes porqué lo sé? ¡Porque tienes ese maldito machete lleno de sangre contigo! ¿¡Puedes explicar eso?

- Ohh… esto… este machete es…

- ¿¡Ves? ¿¡Eres un maldito psicópata asesino, cierto? Y yo que una vez confié en ti… porqué… ¿¡Porqué te convertiste en un monstruo?

Tenía que responder a cada cosa para convencerlo. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad… estábamos saliendo, a la parte de los bosques, cerca de la periferia. De todos modos… es difícil explicar mi inocencia con este machete… pero… ¿Realmente lo soy?

¡Yo maté a Bufford! De eso estoy seguro… y con eso perdí mi inocencia. Y luego desee la muerte a esos otros… y mi deseo fue concedido… esa es mi maldición… la Maldición de Mikael the Cat.

Cuando desee la muerte de los padres de Baljeet… era sólo un arranque de groserías. Pero todo lo demás… fue a plena conciencia… ¿En realidad Baljeet tenía razón? ¿En realidad soy un psicópata asesino que no sabe que es realidad y que no?

¿O realmente… yo… ejecuté la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama sin recordarlo? No… eso es imposible.

¡Imposible! ¡Esa maldita palabra! No hay nada imposible en este Danville. ¿Cuántas veces habré pensado eso en estos días?

Me dí cuenta que al comienzo… Baljeet corría… y yo también con él… sentía que mi cola cortaba el viento… supongo que… él también… no… los humanos no tienen cola…

Pero ahora… está caminando… y llorando, como quien estuviese siendo abusado por un bravucón. Sólo que el bravucón era yo… y ya no podía correr en el bosque, así desnudo como él iba.

- ¿¡Porqué… porqué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿¡Porqué…? – se lamentaba – Desde que llegaste todo fue divertido… pero… ¡Pero…!

En el bosque podía oír a las cigarras llorar. Era como si se rieran de nosotros… de él llorando y por andar desnudo… y de mí por intentar perder mi tiempo explicándole algo que jamás aceptaría.

Ah, cállate… cállate…

Escuché el sonido de un río… y entonces delante de los árboles pude ver… un puente colgante. ¿Cuán lejos de la ciudad estábamos ya? Ese era la salida a otra zona, porque el Área Limítrofe estaba rodeada por un río.

Baljeet empieza a cruzarlo mientras llora. No le importa su vestido ya más… Pero cuando yo llego al puente y lo piso, por el peso de mi machete, el mismo se balancea… y él pierde el equilibrio y cae en medio de su camino.

- ¿¡Estás bien… Baljeet?

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Asesino!

Y pegó un grito de indignación… y yo… me siento triste… como si llorase sangre de mis ojos…

- ¿¡Porqué te volviste un monstruo?… yo… tu eras un amigo para mí…

Quiero alcanzarlo… tocarlo… pero no puedo… ese muro que nos divide… es insalvable… si me acerco, gritará y herirá más mi ya herida alma… no puedo acercármele…

- Baljeet… no sé que pasa aquí… pero yo… no maté a Tails… yo no fui…

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ni sabes donde estuviste el día del Festival! ¿¡Cómo creerte?

Cerré los puños y golpee el suelo. Mierda… yo no estoy loco…

Es este maldito pueblo llamado Danville… ¡Es este maldito mundo donde hay un doble mío! ¡Es el mundo donde yo deseo la muerte y eso se hace realidad! ¡El mundo donde un bravucón zombie existe! ¡Es este maldito mundo!

Aún si intento proteger a Baljeet… el me rechaza. ¿Este… es la paga por matar? ¡Yo hice lo correcto! ¡Hice lo que dijo mi corazón!

- Baljeet… créeme… yo no soy un asesino…

- ¿¡Y ese maldito machete para que es? ¿¡Eh?

- ¿Te asusta mi machete? Muy bien… lo tiraré… lo tiraré… ¿Te sentirás seguro ahora?

No me respondió, pero… parece que hay esperanza…

El machete seguía en mi mano… y mirándolo lo tiré al rio en ese mismo instante. Hizo un ruido al golpear el agua y se hundió.

- ¡Listo! ¡Lo tiré! ¿Puedes creerme ahora?

- ¿Crees que me siento seguro sólo por eso? ¡Podrías estrangularme con tus manos de gato! ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías morderme para desangrarme? ¿Verdad?

Nunca intentaría matarte… maldición…

- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces…?

- Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza… y date la vuelta… no quiero que me veas desnudo…

La petición tenía lógica… si me ponía de espaldas y las manos en la cabeza, no podía atacarlo.

- ¿Está bien así? Por favor… Baljeet… escúchame…

Baljeet se acerca lentamente a mí… y se pone detrás de mí… cielos… está ahí y yo no puedo ni girarme… me siento muy mal…

- Lo sé… no es tu culpa… seguro… te ha poseído algo maligno… - dijo Baljeet.

- ¿Eehh?

- Pensé que eras un demonio… pero ví tus ojos… lo entiendo todo ahora…

Su voz es suave… aunque se puede oír su llanto…

- No podrías matar a nadie… sólo algo malvado te poseyó…

No se si está intentando consolarme… o solo está diciendo lo que piensa.

- Ahora que lo pienso… esa gente…. No pensé que era por eso… creí que era yo que estaba en peligro… que actué así por defenderme… pero… estaban poseídos…

- ¿Baljeet? ¿De qué hablas?

Más que nada parece que habla así mismo en remordimiento…

- Sé lo que es esto… la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… ¡Sé que Oyashiro-sama mata uno por uno a los que amo! ¡Primero… a Louis… luego a mis padres… luego… mis amigos me abandonaron… luego… Tails! ¡Nunca podré ser feliz! ¡Y luego… tú… o Phineas… Ferb… Isabella… serán maldecidos por Oyashiro-sama…!

- ¡Baljeet, no hay ninguna maldición… te lo juro… yo…!

Me giré para consolarlo…y entonces sentí que me empujaron desde el cinturón… pero hacia los lados, de modo que iba a caer en medio del río. No… no… no… esto… no…

De milagro, era ágil y enganché mi mano a uno de los alambres del puente. Puedo ver la corriente abajo… es muy alto… y hay piedras. Si caigo… no serán solo rasguños…

Sólo podré sostenerme unos minutos… mis manos… me duelen… y el puente se balancea, Baljeet podría caer… porque yo…

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Baljeet! ¡Baljeet! - grité desesperado. ¿Estoy acusándolo o pidiéndole ayuda?

Entonces su rostro me sorprende con una mirada que jamás he visto antes… como un depredador a punto de matar a su presa. No es de sorprenderme… ya no tiene ropa… así que ahora se volvió una bestia salvaje…

- ¡Muere asesino! ¡Devuélveme a mis verdaderos amigos! ¡Devuélveme a Tails… devúelveme a Mikael! ¡Ahora! ¡Waaaaaahhhh!

Ella sacude el puente mientras grita. ¡No tienes que hacerlo… me caeré en pocos segundos! He comido sólo comida basura en este mundo… ya no tengo las energías para nada…

- ¡No me rendiré! ¡No dejaré que me gane tu maldita maldición! ¿Lo haz oído?

- Baljeet… escúchame por favor… yo hice esto para que seas feliz…

- ¡Maldito demonio! ¡¿Cómo osas actuar como Mikael, justo ahora? ¡Hijo de perra!

Ya no me escucha más… ni en este… mi momento final… esto es el peor castigo…

- Si mi muerte te hace feliz… prométeme que sonreirás…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables como Mikael! ¡Muere…! ¡Cae de una jodida veeez!

Esa fue la última vez que oí su voz… me trató como basura. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué todo se torció así? ¿Soy yo o es este mundo loco? Adiós Danville… gracias por permitirme este deseo de matar a todos… pero antes de morir… sólo quiero pedir un deseo más… quiero que todo este loco Danville muera… no importa quienes… que todos mueran… así ya nadie volverá a entrar a este mundo loco… nunca más… Adiós a todos… amigos… adiós…


	52. Arco del Rastro Perdido XXII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**XXXVII**

(Punto de Vista de Mikael)

Me duele la cabeza… el cielo brilla… tengo frio… estoy herido… pero siento que todavía puedo respirar… y que estoy boca arriba, en la orilla del río. Veo mi pelaje… lleno de algo rojo… seguro es la sangre… al intentar moverme, siento un horrible dolor. Sé que me he roto los huesos.

Miro hacia arriba… y veo el puente de donde caí… es un milagro que pueda abrir los ojos y verlo… al caer desde tanta altura…

Veo a un lado, una especie de colchón. Seguro caí ahí de milagro… y por eso no morí.

No sé si sentirme alegre de haberme salvado… porque quiere decir que sigo en este mundo loco. El so está en el medio del cielo… ¿Habrán sido unas horas?

No… por el peso de mi cuerpo… yo creo que estuve como 10 años…

Conforme más me muevo… más dolor siento… debería tirarme a la corriente y acabar con esto…

Pero… no… quiero… volver… a ver… a los chicos… necesito… ayuda… un médico… o algo…

No veo más a Baljeet en el puente… seguro ya fue a decirle todo a la Policía. Si regreso… me arrestarán o me internarán en un manicomio. Eso de fijo…

Como sea… quiero acabar con este dolor… luego podrán destrozarme como quieran…

Caminé arrastrando mi pierna… por el bosque, subiendo la ladera, para poder volver hacia Danville. Y ahora… de regreso… de regreso a la ciudad que me trató como un lunático.

Se siente caliente… no siento el viento… el aire… está enrarecido. Huele… como a huevos podridos… y me doy cuenta de algo…

Las cigarras no están llorando.

Jamás he visto el bosque tan quieto… normalmente se oyen los animales y las hojas mecidas por el viento… y las cigarras… pero no escucho nada… sólo el sonido de mis propios pasos. Nunca antes he experimentado tanta quietud…

Y sorprendentemente… las hojas están cayendo… lo cual es absurdo… es verano… las hojas… la maleza… están amarillas… es como si fuera Otoño… pero sin serlo…

Entonces conforme camino… encuentro muchos bichos, boca arriba… muchos insectos muertos… como si un coleccionista de insectos hubiese perdido su colección.

¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Acaso alguien ha fumigado el bosque? Quien sabe… aquí hacen campamentos… podría ser normal… que una vez al año…

El olor me mata… es asqueroso… nadie saldría con ese olor… ¿Qué es todo esto? Llego finalmente a la ciudad, a los suburbios, pero está todo quieto. Nadie habla, no hay autos… no hay nada…

Danville está quieto… totalmente… no soporto todo esto… quiero ver la casa de Maple Drive.

Todavía falta mucho para que llegue, pero el hecho que no vea ni un auto en la ciudad, me hace pensar que algo muy raro ha ocurrido.

Apuro el paso… no me importa si me duele o me rompo la pierna… no aguanto todo este silencio.

Y finalmente llegué… a Maple Drive, me oculto cerca de unas vallas… y al fin escucho ruidos.

Son camiones… estacionados cerca del patio de esa casa… de la casa de Phineas y Ferb, con sus motores encedidos. Puedo ver a un grupo de personas usando impermeables y descargando cosas de los camiones…

Yo me muero de calor por mi pelaje… esos impermeables deben ser una tortura…

Ah… ¿No serán los chicos con un nuevo proyecto? ¿Algo referente a los bosques? ¿Ellos están fumigando los bosques? Pobres… con este calor…

Los tipos están bajando unas cosas… como bolsas largas y de colores. Y parecen pesadas, porque las bajan en grupos de dos…

De lejos parecen pescados… es como si pusieran cientos de pescados en ese patio y las calles. Me quedé mirándolos… olvidando mi dolor…

Uno de esos hombres me ve, pero yo me giro… me retiraré… no quiero darles problemas. En eso veo pasar otro camión… y auque tapado, veo que está lleno de esas bolsas enormes. Pero al pasar… algo raro percibe mi nariz… ese no es el olor de huevos podridos… eso es… el olor a las tripas de un calamar…

¿¡Qué diablos? ¿¡Porqué el sitio apesta tanto el día de hoy?

Mis ojos logran leer el texto del camión:

"CDC – Centro de Control de Enfermedades – Gobierno de los Estados Unidos"

¿Ehh? ¿El CDC? ¿Qué… rayos…? Esas siglas las conozco… las he oído… en Station Square. ¿Qué hace aquí… las fuerzas de Defensa Biológica de Mobius?

- ¡Oye tú! ¿¡Cómo has entrado aquí?

Veo que esos hombres visten un traje con máscara de gas y balón de oxígeno.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres de Danville…?

- Yo… soy Mikael… soy…

Mi cabeza me duele… y en ese momento, uno de ellos saca un aparato y como que me toma una fotografía. Hace una seña a su compañero… y sus actitudes cambian enseguida. Toman un radio entonces…

- ¡Código AD781! ¡Situación de Nivel 4! ¡Hemos encontrado un objeto en Nivel 4! ¡Solicitamos aislamiento inmediato! ¡Envién las fuerzas de Defensa Bacteriológica enseguida!

Yo podía entregarme a la Policía… pero no al CDC. ¿Acaso… es porque soy un Mobian? ¿Creen que soy un alienígena? Un caminón se detiene, y rápidamente me ponen una máscara de oxigeno y me tumban sobre una camilla. No sé que pasa… no veo nada con esta máscara… sólo oigo mi respiración… suena… terrible…

- Hey… hey… - pregunté yo - ¿Qué dia es…? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- ¿Quién eres tú? Suenas como un muchacho… pero tu cuerpo… no pareces…

- ¿¡Qué día es hoy? – le grité.

- Hoy es… 13 de Agosto de 2009, es Jueves…

Me sorprendí… considerando que maté a Bufford el 9 de Agosto… en el Festival, era lógico pensar que Baljeet me tirase del puente el 12 de Agosto…

Es decir… estuve inconsciente, por todo un día entero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué el CDC estaba aquí? No se nisiquiera para que es el CDC en este mundo… pero en el mio… es una fuerza de Defensa Biológica… ¿Acaso… ha ocurrido bioterrorismo?

El sujeto, me mira y saca una radio y la sintoniza.

- No sé que clase de criatura eres… pero si entiendes como los humanos… escucha esto…

Encendió la radio y oí algo raro…

"… _**en la Casa Blanca, el Presidente se pronunció dando autorización al CDC de intervenir en Danville. La zona del desastre todavía no ha sido contabilizada… pero se ha desplegado a todos los medios necesarios… esta es NBC Radio, desde la Casa Blanca… en estos momentos de tragedia nacional para todos los Americanos…"**_

- ¿Eeehhh? ¿Danville… todos…?

El sujeto, cambió de emisora y entonces escuché algo peor…

"_**Esto es KNC radio… informando para América, de este desastre que ha sido llamado por nuestro presidente: El Gran Desastre de Danville o del Área de los Tres Estados. El CDC y el Ejército han sido enviados… en estos momentos de gran dolor y luto nacional, el presidente pide que elevemos nuestras oraciones a todos los muertos en el desastre de Danville…"**_

- ¿Muertos…? ¿Danville...?

"_**Ahora… una recapitulación de todos los hechos, cortesía del representante del CDC en Atlanta, adelante por favor…**_

_**Este es Nellis informando para KNC radio con el representante del CDC en vivo, desde Atlanta. Él nos dará, el reporte… el Dr. Steven, representante del CDC.**_

_**Gracias, KNC Radio, reportaré los hechos según el CDC, la noche del 12 al 13 de Agosto un gran desastre pasó en Danville, Dakota del Sur. Los detalles precisos son desconocidos, pero parece que hubo una explosión de gases tóxicos en las cuevas del Lago Barbafea… sumado al agua y la contaminación, se transformó en una especie de neblina que recorrió los canales de regadío que pasan por debajo de Danville y se filtró por las alcantarillas… filtrándose en todas las casas de Danville y sus calles en el transcurso de toda esa noche, entre la 1 AM y las 5 AM.**_

_**Muchos de las víctimas dormían a esa hora, así que murieron asfixiados sin saberlo… y por ese motivo se demoró con la detección del desastre. Los hechos dados a conocer son los siguientes:**_

_**3 AM: Una tienda de periódicos en Keystone, cerca del Monte Rushmore envio un pedido a un repartidor en Danville. El repartidor nunca confirmó su llegada. El dueño del diario, envió a su hijo a ver que pasó, pero perdió contacto con él también… es una trágica historia…**_

_**6 AM: Muchas llamadas inundaron al CDC, reportando olor a huevos podridos y reportes de animales y pájaros muertos en los alrededores de Danville. Se asumió un ataque Bioterrorista por lo que se contactó al FBI.**_

_**6:30 AM: Se envio una patrulla a Danville, pero se perdió el contacto con la misma… por lo que el CDC contactó con el FBI y el Ejército para ingresar a la ciudad, sospecha de terrorismo.**_

_**8 AM: El Ejército recién pudo ingresar a esa hora con el CDC, por una demora de la autorización del Alto Mando en el Pentágono, que mantuvo la situación de la ciudad como clasificada… si hubiera sido antes… podríamos haber salvado a Danville de su total aniquilación…**_

_**9:30 AM: El CDC pudo dar una estimación del número de fallecidos hasta el momento han sido confirmados aproximadamente 1 200 personas. Y la cifra se incrementa en las horas, conforme se sigue descubriendo cadáveres. Las proyecciones asumen que se trataría de los 2 700 habitantes de Danville los que han muerto en este terrible desastre…**_

_**Estas fueron las palabras del Dr. Steven, representante del CDC. Adelante Estudios…**_

_**Así es… es lamentable esta tragedia y las investigaciones de esta cadena demustran que aparentemente hay malos manejos entre los contratistas del Pentágono y ciertos escándalos de corrupción que de relacionarse con este evento serían muy perjudiciales para el gobierno actual… los ciudadanos de América queremos explicaciones de porqué el Pentágono no autorizó al CDC entrar… ¡4 horas tarde! ¡Señores! ¿Qué clase de tardanza es esta? ¿Ellos velan por nuestra seguridad nacional? ¡América quiere explicaciones, señores políticos…!"**_

El sujeto cambió de emisora… y yo… estaba sorprendido… ¿Mi último deseo se hizo realidad? ¿He matado yo… a toda Danville?

"_**Y ahora… el profesor Marcus, de la Universidad de Pensilvania discutirá del tema en NBC Radio. Buenos días doctor… ¿Estos accidentes son comunes?**_

_**Buenos días NBC Radio, estoy seguro que este accidente natural se debió a la explosión de gases tóxicos en el área… lo cual es común en zonas con cuevas y zonas cercanas a lagos pantanosos, como en esa zona de Dakota del Sur… esperemos que el gobierno tome medidas como cerrar temporalmente el Monte Rushmore para proteger a los turistas y residentes…**_

_**Dr. Marcus… ¿Cuál sería la composición del gas tóxico?**_

_**Es muy probable que se trate de Sulfuro de Hidrógeno, un gas muy común que ha causado estas desgracias en zonas volcánicas…**_

_**Pero Dr. Marcus… Danville no se ubica cerca de un volcán…**_

_**He tenido reportes de un incidente de gas volcánico en cuevas... por lo que es de pensar que el Lago Barbafea está conectado a una fuente de Magma en la zona… los detalles aún no los conocemos, pero la posibilidad existe…**_

_**Interrumpimos la transmisión para avisarles que el CDC se está pronunciando acerca de los gases tóxicos, adelante…**_

… _**el CDC y sus análisis en laboratorio, confirman que el gas tóxico que mató a la población de Danville… es una mezcla de dióxido de carbono y sulfuro de hidrógeno… producto de la combustión de Magma… con trazas de Plomo del Smog de la ciudad…"**_

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Danville… aniquilada? ¿Cómo es que…? En ese momento recuerdo que fue lo que ví en Maple Drive… no eran pescados… eran cadáveres… de muchos hombres, mujeres y niños… ¡Cadáveres!

Mi último deseo… se ha vuelto realidad… es decir… que sigo teniendo ese poder…

Si eso es cierto… sólo quiero pedir una cosa… quiero… morir mañana por la mañana… quiero acabar con este mundo infernal que me mandó Bernkastel… quiero morir… ya no quiero vivir… pensar que todos… Phineas… Ferb… Isabella… Baljeet… todos… están muertos…

- ¡Está inconsciente! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Heey! ¡Emergencia, traigan al médico!

Ya no me importa este mundo… ya no quiero responder… si esto es el castigo de Oyashiro-sama… pues… es demasiado… ahh… ya no escucho ese paso extra más… soy libre…

Mi mente se llena del llanto de las cigarras… y podré morir… en paz…

FIN DEL ARCO DEL RASTRO PERDIDO


	53. Arco del Rastro Perdido Epílogo

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Rastro Perdido**

**(Missing Trace Chapter)**

**Epílogo**

(Nota del Autor: Agradezco mucho a Ez116 / por las ideas dadas para el epílogo de este Arco)

(Año 2022, CDC, Atlanta, Estados Unidos)

Un grupo de Agentes del FBI inspeccionaban la oficina de un médico del CDC que había muerto recientemente. Investigaban si habían documentos que debían ser entregados al gobierno.

- ¡Hey, Peter! – dijo uno de ellos - ¡Mira esto!

El otro se acercó y vieron un reporte. Se sorprendió por el título y el contenido:

"_**Lista de las Víctimas del Desastre de Danville – 12 y 13 de Agosto de 2009**_

_**Phineas Flynn – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Ferb Fletcher – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Candace Flynn – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009**_

_**Linda Flynn – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009"**_

_**Lawrence Fletcher – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009**_

_**Baljeet Patel – Desapareció el 12 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Bufford Van Storm – Desapareció el 9 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación anulada**_

_**Isabella García Shapiro – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Vivian García Shapiro – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Heinz Doofenshmirtz – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Roger Doofenshmirtz – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Charlene Doofenshmirtz – Se suicidó en el hospital de Keystone en 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Francis Monograma – Desaparecido el 12 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación clasificada.**_

_**Carl – Se suicidó en el Hospital en Keystone, el 24 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Irving – Murió en un accidente durante la evacuación de Danville, el 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Albert – Murió en un accidente durante la evacuación de Danville, el 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Thadeus – Se suicidó en el Hospital en Keystone, el 25 de Agosto del 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Thor – Se suicidó en el Hospital en Keystone, el 25 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Jeremy Jhonson – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Suzy Jhonson – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Joe Jhonson – Murió en el Hospital de Keystone el 26 d Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Danny – Se suicidó en Keystone el 14 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Bobby – Se suicidó en Keystone el 14 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación anulada.**_

_**Sherman – Murió la madrugada del 13 de Agosto de 2009.**_

_**Victoria Watterson – Asesinada en el Área Adyacente y en extrañas circunstancias el 9 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación clasificada.**_

_**Miles Prower – Asesinado el 12 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación clasificada.**_

_**Mikael – Sobreviviente del Desastre e internado en el CDC el 19 de Agosto de 2009. Investigación clasificada… se adjunta cinta de caso clínico, código NSA-854-TS.**_

_**La anterior es una lista de personas con actitudes extrañas tras el levantamiento de…"**_

A un lado del folder con esa información… había un CD etiquetado con el término "NSA-854-TS – Mikael – CDC". Los agentes reconocieron eso como el código indicado por el tal Mikael en el documento del fólder.

El médico se había jubilado del CDC el año pasado… pero murió en extrañas circunstancias en un paseo en el Lago Michigan, en Chicago, Illinois.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, pero recién tras 11 meses, el CDC autorizó que se inspeccionara la oficina para enviar documentos al FBI, para apoyar la investigación.

El médico trabajaba en el Hospital del CDC, así que se asumía que la cinta era algo de sus entrevistas con ciertos pacientes de interés para el CDC… en este caso, con uno en particular… Mikael the Cat.

Los agentes tenían un reporte con ellos que decían que este médico tuvo contacto con un movimiento de desclasificación de documentos sobre el Desastre de Danville, llamado "Danville WikiLeaks 2.0", por lo que la búsqueda de información y determinar si alguna había sido filtrada a la opinión pública era primordial parte de su misión.

Pero aparentemente… esos agentes eran curiosos… esa era la cinta con la entrevista con el único sobreviviente del Desastre de Danville… Mikael. Pero que jamás habían oído en su carrera. El término "clasificado" lo hacía más desconcertante.

¿Qué tenia de misterioso un sobreviviente? Nadie sabía nada de lo que pasó… por lo que el valor de dicha grabación… era tremendo.

Los agentes vieron que había un reproductor de CDs en el despacho. Uno de ellos cerró la puerta con seguro, el otro puso el reproductor y el disco y lo encendieron. Querían respuestas… porque tenían también familiares en Danville… un desastre muy tapado por el Gobierno a la Opinión Pública… y ahora… sabrían algo de la verdad…

Click… el CD empezó a reproducir…

"_**Paciente No. 45DV910 – Mikael the Cat. La cirugía exploratoria reveló que no se trata de un ser humano… sino de una especie de gato, con cuerdas vocales y órganos similares a los de un hombre de 17 años. La Resonancia Magnética demostró que había un desarrollo mental similar al de un Joven Adulto de 17 años… por lo que consideramos que se trata del primer ser antropomórfico que se tiene constancia. El análisis genético indica que tiene un 89% de similitud al genoma humano…**_

_**Junto con él se encontró al Paciente No. 12DV888 – Miles Prower, que fue encontrado asesinado en Danville el 9 de Agosto. La autopsia determinó las mismas indicaciones de Mikael, que se trata de un ser antropomórfico, pero que es un zorro, con una mutación en el gen SHH que le permitió manifestar 2 colas. Su muerte se debe a la hemorragia por una herida y destripe de su pared abdominal… se desconoce quien produjo dicha herida, se sospecha de un ritual pagano en Danville de acuerdo a las leyendas de la zona…**_

_**Paciente No. 45DV910 – Mikael the Cat. Grabación de Sesión No. 55, el 5 de Septiembre de 2009 en las instalaciones del CDC de Atlanta… inicia la transcripción…"**_

(Nota del Autor: Lo que hay entre paréntesis es el punto de vista del narrador, y no el CD)

"_**- Es difícil hablar cuando nos graban…**_

_**- Que eso no te distraiga, por favor… ¿No está mejor así?**_

(A partir de este punto se oye, como un papel tapa el micrófono del grabador)

_**- Muy bien… empecemos… ¿Qué pasó la noche del desastre?**_

_**- Si sale de Danville hacia el lado opuesto del Lago Barbafea, hay un puente colgante… caí de él y estuve inconsciente después de eso…**_

_**- ¿Fue eso la noche del 12 de Agosto?**_

_**- No… yo desperté al mediodía del 13 de Agosto. Creo que estuve inconsciente por casi 23 horas.**_

_**- ¿Pero cómo es que llegaste ahí? Hay rumores que dicen que tu sabías del desastre con anticipación y por eso estabas ahí… escapabas… ¿Sabes algo?**_

_**- No… eso es ridículo…**_

_**- ¿Puedes ubicarme el puente en este mapa?**_

_**- Sería por este bosque… no lo sé… no he estado ahí muchas veces…**_

_**- ¡Jajajajajaa! Me pregunto que te llevó ahí en un día como ese…**_

_**- Y… ¿Puedes aclararme lo de la rivera del río? El CDC dice que ese escenario es imposible…**_

_**- ¿Imposible? ¿De nuevo? Imposible… imposible… imposible… jejejeje… ¿Imposible?**_

_**- ¿Te sucede algo, Mikael?**_

_**- ¿Porqué dices que es imposible?**_

_**- Sabes que el gas vino del Lago Barbafea… ¿verdad?**_

_**- Si… de ese lago…**_

_**- Hemos simulado en nuestros ordenadores el incidente… y hemos descubierto algo importante…**_

_**- ¿Ah si?**_

_**- El gas volcánico es más pesado que el aire… así que fluye por la parte baja de terreno. Las simulaciones indican el Sulfuro de Hidrógeno se unió a las moléculas de agua, por lo que la mayor concentración estaría en esa rivera donde tu estabas…**_

_**- ¿Y…?**_

_**- Que no podrías haber sobrevivido si estuviste en el río como dices… porque todo el gas pasó por ahí… habrías muerto…**_

_**- ¿Y…?**_

_**- Seré franco, Mikael… creo que nos has engañado… que te haz escondido en algún lado y que te hiciste encontrar por el CDC… y ni digamos de tu aspecto… que no eres un humano… eres un gato… un gato parlante… ¿verdad? ¿verdad?**_

_**- No me sorprendería… si eso fuese cierto…**_

_**- ¿Porqué lo dices?**_

(Algunos dudan que ese CD sea auténtico. Después de todo Danvile WikiLeaks 2.0 era asociado a un tabloide local de la zona…)

_**- Como tú has dicho… era 'imposible'. Pero nada fue imposible en ese Danville… ¡Cosas sin explicación ocurrieron! ¡Dos chicos trayendo animales humanos de otro universo! ¡Muertos que seguían vivos! ¡No es nada raro! Seguro yo seré un zombi o algo… jajajajajajaaja…**_

_**- ¡A jajajajajaja! ¡Jejejejejejejee!**_

(Por un momento, tanto el médico y Mikael se reían)

_**- Muy bien Mikael… cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué piensas de la teoría que dice que la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama tiene que ver con el Desastre?**_

_**- Ah no… nada que ver… la Maldición fui yo…**_

_**- ¿Eh? ¡Jajajaja! Eso fue muy divertido… ¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**- A que es cierto… yo soy la Maldición…**_

(Para verificar la autenticidad de la cinta, los agentes buscaron información de Mikael en la Base de Datos del FBI, pero no encontraron ninguna grabación de su voz)

_**- Jojojojo…**_

_**- Es en serio… no me creerás… pero yo provoqué el desastre. Desee que todos en Danville murieran… y eso fue lo que pasó…**_

_**- ¡Jajajajaja! Eso suena de leyenda…**_

_**- ¿De leyenda? Bueno… es una forma de decirlo… y es que yo maté a los padres de Baljeet Patel, a Victoria y al Detective David. Tenía superpoderes… era… un paso extra… así se comunicó Oyashiro-sama conmigo, que soy su apóstol…**_

_**- ¿Un paso extra? ¿Y eso…?**_

_**- Oh… no lo haz oído porque no eres el apóstol de Oyashiro-sama: Tap, tap…**_

(Aunque la cinta saliera a la opinión pública, nadie se creería nada… una cinta de un gato parlante era algo que ni los conspirativos tomarían en serio)

_**- Debes probarlo… es divertido… caminas y te detienes de la nada… y si oyes un paso extra… ten cuidado… jojojoojojo…**_

_**- ¡Jejejejeje! Lo haré… claro Mikael…**_

_**- ¿En serio, esta conversación te divierte?**_

_**- ¡Claro, lo que dices es tan interesante…!**_

_**- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? Sé que todos ustedes creen que soy un lunático, por eso estoy con esta camisa de fuerza cuando van a entrevistarme…**_

_**- ¡Pero claro que no, Mikael! Es más… podemos retirarla ahora mismo…**_

_**- No mientas… se ve en tus ojos… sólo me ven como un experimento…**_

_**- Eres un espécimen valioso para nosotros… sólo que tu historia… de tu mundo…**_

_**- ¿Ah es por eso? ¿Es porque no crees que puedo regresar? ¡Claro que no puedo! Si voy tendré que darle cuentas a Sonic… y Sonic sabrá que por mi culpa su hermano menor, Tails ha muerto. ¿Qué crees que me hará? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que voy a ser tan idiota de soportar su ira?**_

_**- ¿Quién es Sonic?**_

_**- ¡Sonic, Sonic el erizo, el profeta del mismísimo Chip…! Ah… no… él es el maldito que está en jerarquía con Chip…invocando a los negros espíritus… como esa maldita Bernkastel que trajo de un mundo a otro… el dolor… la maldición de Chip. ¿Chocolate? ¿Quieren eso? ¿Ver como sus vidas se derriten en la boca de ese erizo y ese perro sedientos de sangre como de chocolate derretido? ¡Son mensajeros de demonios! ¡Siendo Chip tal vez el único que usa a ese erizo para buscar sus sacrificios! ¡Chip! ¡Oyashiro-sama! ¡Light Gaia… todos son esa mierda! ¡Jajajajajaja!**_

(Nadie sabe hasta hoy que quizo decir con esas palabras…)

_**- Eso fue… divertido… ¡Jejejejeje! ¿verdad Mikael?**_

_**- ¿Sabes algo? Ya no escucho ese paso extra más… así que no se si tengo ese poder, pero… lo probaremos. Deseo que te mueras. ¿Y sabes porqué? Porqué estoy harto de toda esta falsa condescendencia… y porque me jode esta charla contigo… quiero que te mueras. Pero seré bueno… elegiremos tu forma de morir… a ver… Victoria fue quemada en un cilindro… ¿Así que porque no te ahogas? ¿Te parece apropiado, doctorcito?**_

_**- Antes… en esos días todo el que yo deseaba la muerte moría al día siguiente… ¿Cuánto pasará para que mueras? Sabes… ¡Ten cuidado! No mueras por mi maldición… ¡La Maldición de Mikael the Cat! ¡Aha jajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajaja… jajajajajajaja… jajajajajaja…!"**_

(El CD hizo un ruido de como señal rayada y se detuvo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó otra vez la voz del médico.)

"_**El 24 de Noviembre de 2009, Mikael the Cat murió por una sepsis de origen desconocido. 12 horas antes de su muerte… se apuntó lo siguiente en su registro médico:**_

'_**El paciente escucha un paso extra más…'**_

_**La autopsia no encontró nada que pudiese achacarse a su muerte, salvo un fallo multiorgánico, debido a toxicidad adiposa de los gases del incidente. No se pudo probar… y el cuerpo ha sido criogenizado y preservado con el de Miles Prower en el CDC…"**_

Lo cierto fue que… en el 27 de Diciembre de 2021, en Chicago, tras un paseo por el Lago Michigan, este médico se ahogó… justo como Mikael predijo… en 2009. Nadie sabe que pasó en verdad…

FIN DEL ARCO DEL RASTRO PERDIDO


	54. Arco de las Sillas Musicales Extra 1

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**Extra 01: Revelando la Locura**

(Nota del Autor: Los siguientes son 3 o 4 extras que describirán la venganza de Candace en el Arco de las Sillas Musicales con detalles, como ya hice en el fic de Tails y el Meakashi-hen. Esperemos que aclare ciertas cosas de los motivos de Candace para su venganza. Advierto que estos Extras son muy duros, así que leer con discreción.)

(Casa de Isabella)

La chica estaba aburrida, sentada en el sofá… cambiando canales sin interés alguno. Su madre y otras señoras habían ido a una de esas reuniones donde se ponen al día de los cotilleos y chismes varios… algo que a ella, ni le interesaba.

En ese momento el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar… la chica se levantó y apagó el televisor. Esperó que el timbrazo se repitiera… normalmente eran esos de las teletiendas… pero entonces… volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Isabella caminó hacia el teléfono, sin ver… que una sombra se escabullía… una sombra se acercaba a ella. Esa sombra… era Candace… que iba con su celular… que era el que realmente originó la llamada… y en la otra mano… con un táser.

Eso no era una llamada… era una trampa… era que Candace iba a por su presa… lista para atacar en el momento que la otra tomara el teléfono y descolgase.

- ¿Aló?

Sólo escuchó la estática de la línea y los ruidos de ondas de radio que los teléfonos recogen.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién és? ¿¡Eh?

En ese momento… escuchó el eco de "eh" en la línea… y entonces su mente tuvo una idea apresurada. Quería confirmarla… pero sería imposible… ¿Acaso… el autor de la llamada estaba en su propia casa? ¿Quién podría entrar si…?

- No te resistas y haz lo que te digo…

Isabella sintió el frio metal ponerse a la altura de su cuello. Tragó en seco… y supo que era una trampa… había sido engañada por su depredador… siendo ella sólo una presa.

- Haz lo que te digo… descuelga el teléfono de nuevo. Si te resistes, tu vida acabará aquí y ahora…

Y entonces sintió una mano cerca del cuello, como amenazándola de obedecer o ser estrangulada hasta morir en ese momento y lugar…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí…?

- Sólo obedece… y vivirás… el porqué lo veremos luego. Llama a Suzy Jhonson…

Isabella quedó palideciendo… ¿Cómo haría eso si su vida peligraba?

- ¡AHORA! ¡Marca el número ahora!

Isabella por dentro se sentía destrozada… imaginó que Candace era un poco loca… ¿Pero esto? ¿En realidad la afectaba tanto lo que pasó con Jeremy? ¿Su desaparición? ¿Eso es en lo que nos transforma el verdadero amor?

Isabella con todo eso en su mente, marcó el número y esperó los timbrazos… y entonces…

- ¿Aló?

- Suzy… soy yo, Isabella…

- Isabella… que sorpresa… - dijo ella - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Te quiero… dar… un… regalo… - decía Isabella entrecortada porque Candace le susurraba al otro oído que decir – Es… el muñeco que yo gané…

- ¿¡Ah? ¿¡El Ducky Momo? ¡Voy enseguida para allá!

Y diciendo eso colgó el teléfono. Candace miró a Isabella y, todavía teniendo su mano al cuello, la apartó del teléfono y marcó otro número.

El teléfono timbró… y entonces…

- ¿Aló… David? – dijo Candace – Si… lo entiendo… haré todas las averiguaciones…

Isabella seguía sin entender que cosa había hecho que Candace actuase de ese modo… pero entonces, cuando pensaba que todo no se podía poner peor… sintió que la tiraban de los pelos con fuerza hacia Candace, que la miraba con un rostro que no podría pintar lengua alguna.

- ¿Adivina la buena nueva? ¡La última noticia de tu Tropa de Exploradoras!

- Candace… duele…

- Y más que te va a doler… ¿No lo sabes? Fred y Victoria han sido maldecidos por Oyashiro-sama… es una pena la verdad…

- ¿Eh? ¿Fred… Victoria…?

- Fred fue encontrado ahogado en el Lago Barbafea… y Victoria fue encontrada estrangulada y quemada en un cilindro en el Área Adyacente… ¿Sabrás algo al respecto?

- ¿Eh? No… ¿¡Pero qué clase de monstruo haría eso…?

- Oh… por favor, es fácil hacer la deducción… ¡La Maldición de Oyashiro-sama!

Y sacó su táser y poniéndolo a la altura de la tráquea de Isabella, para que la exploradora lo viese, le aplicó una descarga. El cuerpo de Isabella cayó al suelo como quien deja caer un cuaderno.

- Jeremy… al fin lo entendí… al fin entiendo que toda esta cadena de crímenes en Danville… esta farsa que llaman 'Maldición de Oyashiro-sama' es culpa de Isabella y sus Exploradoras… la Tropa 46321… debes estar orgulloso… porque yo resolví finalmente el misterio. No te preocupes… yo te rescataré… yo… Candace Flynn te salvaré de esos fanáticos…

Candace arrastró el cuerpo de Isabella y lo escondió en el baño. Justo cuando acababa de hacer eso… el timbre sonó. Candace supo que esa persona no podía ser otra más que Suzy. Ahora ya la tenía a su merced… podría hacer que confiese y pida perdón por todo lo que hizo…

- ¡Isabella! ¡Abre la puerta, quiero mi regalo ahora!

Candace se puso detrás de donde la puerta se abriría, de modo que la plancha de madera no dejaría ver a Suzy quien era la que estaba detrás y extendiendo la mano, tiró del pestillo abriendo la puerta. De este modo Suzy entró confiada… a su perdición.

- Muy bien… ¿Ahora dónde está mi…?

No pudo continuar. El repentino golpe del táser de Candace la hizo caer al suelo inconsciente. Candace cerró la puerta tras sí, sonriendo malvadamente por haber logrado capturar a su segunda presa. Sus dos sospechosos que sería interrogados para sonsacar la verdad de Oyashiro-sama y su maldición… porque si bien ella toleraría esas cosas… cometieron un gran error… meterse con Jeremy… y fue eso lo que llevó a que se enfrentasen a su ira.

- Jeremy… pronto me vengaré de ellos y te encontraré…

Entonces se le presentó un problema. ¿Cómo los interrogaría? Necesitaba encontrar un buen escondite. ¿Qué es lo que haría? Ya conocía la Bodega Abandonada de Doofenshmirtz. El problema era llegar hacia ahí. No podía tomar un vehículo si es que cargaba con dos mujeres secuestradas. Tenía que haber otra forma…

Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos… no era momento de rendirse o arrepentirse. Pensó en refrescar un poco su mente, de modo que fue a la cocina, a servirse algo de pan con mantequilla de maní. Mientras comía su sándwich miró hacia la ventana que daba al patio y vio una caja grande que decía: "Refrigeradores del Área Limítrofe". Candace volvió la vista hacia el refrigerador y se dio cuenta que era nuevo.

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de esa chica… ¡La caja era el escondite perfecto! Así que salio raudamente hacia afuera para ver si la caja podría servirle de algo. Vio que todavía conservaba todos los armazones de embalaje que la hacían mantener forma de caja y soportar la refrigeradora que tenía adentro inicialmente.

Candace arrastró el cuerpo de Suzy hacia el patio y cargándolo lo dejó caer dentro de la caja, tapándolo con la primera base de embalaje. Acto seguido se dirigió a Isabella… y tirándola de los cabellos la puso encima de la primera base de embalaje y tapándola con una segunda, cerró la caja. Era perfecto… ya nada la impediría trasladarse a la Bodega Abandonada que ella había ubicado días atrás.

- Jeremy… yo le enseñaré modales a tu hermanita…

Tap... Tap…

Candace se giró al oír ese ruido… como pasos. No había nadie en esa casa, por lo que a Candace le preocupó dicho sonido. ¿Eran sus hermanos? ¿Quién era?

- ¿Quién es?

No se podía ver a nadie… pero de todos modos los pasos se repitieron. Candace se puso a la defensiva de nuevo… pero no logró ver a nadie. ¿Qué era eso?

- ¿Jeremy…? ¿Eres tú…? ¿Estás pidiendo que te vengue?

Esos pasos se volvieron a oír… Tap… Tap…

- Jeremy…

Esta vez Candace estaba lagrimeando. Si no podía verlo… y oía sus pisadas… eso quiere decir que Jeremy… no estaba vivo… sino que había sido sacrificado. Y pensar que la desaparición de su enamorado sería justo para eso… para aplacar la ira de un dios llamado Oyashiro-sama. Candace se sentía triste… porque no sólo le falló en su amor… sino le falló protegiéndolo. No importaba ahora lo que ella hiciese… igual Jeremy no podría regresar.

Pero entonces pensó… que si no podía volver… al menos podía… calmar su alma que clamaba por venganza. De seguro era por eso que Jeremy se le manifestaba en pasos después de la muerte… porque como su novia… tenía que cumplirle una última misión.

Candace se limpió las lágrimas y supo que ya no era sólo por venganza… era por amor, así que empujó la caja hacia la calle y esperó un Taxi…

Casi no recordaba los detalles de como pidió trasladar "implementos" a la Bodega Abandonada, porque en su mente solo había una cosa… hacer hablar a los responsables de la muerte de Jeremy. Su mente estaba en "piloto automático" y sólo regresó cuando pudo verse en la Bodega Abandonada junto con la caja.

La Bodega Abandonada era un tiradero, pero se agradecía que el acceso de la misma diera primero a unas oficinas, y que a partir de ellas recién se pudiera bajar hacia el espacio de la misma. No tuvo problemas en llevar la caja haca la oficina y luego, cerrar tras sí la puerta de acceso. Decidió explorar el lugar un poco antes de iniciar su venganza.

Físicamente la Bodega era un sitio lleno de cilindros, cajas, contenedores y herramientas varias en el suelo y oxidadas. Una polea de la cual colgaba una cadena y cuyo control, en forma de manivela de poso estaba disponible, una mesa de madera y una especie de contenedor de madera, pero con forma de barrotes… como si se tratase de una cárcel. Pero obviamente se trataba de una forma extravagente de contenedor. Y sorprendentemente… entre todo eso… una silla de ruedas.

Candace se sorprendió ante la silla… pero siguió explorando el lugar y encontró una especie de foso cerca de un grupo de contenedores. Miró hacia abajo y escuchó el correr de agua… de seguro era una especie de desague para el desecho de tóxicos, después de todo era una zona industrial.

Con eso supo que tenía toda la información que requería. De todos modos… el efecto del táser no duraría mucho tiempo, así que tenía que apresurarse en retener a sus víctimas.

Asi que se dirigió a la caja y la abrió, sacando primero a Isabella, a la cual metió dentro del excéntrico contenedor. Aparentemente, había un candado cerca, ya que en realidad ese contenedor, era una especie de jaula para vehículos y su transporte.

Con respecto a Suzy, la colocó en la silla y amarró sus piernas y sus manos con un cable coaxial que encontró tirado por ahí. Apretó fuerte, para que no pudiese escapar, porque aunque Suzy sólo era una niña… si sabía el peligro que podía implicar si no se aseguraba por completo.

Isabella por su lado, empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Tan pronto abrió los ojos se vio encerrada en esa jaula en forma de contenedor. Candace seguía con Suzy, por lo que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Isabella intentó abrir el candado. No lo logró por lo que se desesperó, intentando abrir el candando con sus manos, intentando romperlo. Era una estupidez… pero si estaba secuestrada… ¿Quién sabía que más era capaz de hacerle Candace?

En ese momento, desesperada por no poder hacer nada al candado, Isabella golpeó la celda, de modo que llamó la atención de Candace.

- ¡Candace! ¿¡Qué diablos es esto?

- Ahh… mira, al fin ya despertaste…

- Candace… ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Acaso la gran Jefa de la Tropa 46321 pensó que nadie la atraparía?

- Pues como Jefa de la Tropa que soy… te ordeno que me saques de esta celda…

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¿Sabes que sólo das pena ordenando cosas en esa situación tuya? Deberías haber sonado mas enérgica… porque así como estás tienes todas las de perder…

- ¡Esto no es una broma! – dijo Isabella - ¡Sácame o si no…!

- ¿O si no qué…? – dijo Candace mirándola con una mirada siniestra.

Isabella entendió que el método de la presión no era efectivo… era Candace con quien estaba tratando… así que decidió probar ser un poco más sumisa… aunque eso signifique tragarse su orgullo… aceptar que esa mujer que se puso a sus órdenes, ahora le mandaba a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? La Tropa puede… darte lo que necesites…

- ¡Jojojojojojo! ¿Crees que aceptando tus bandas o tus estúpidos boletos de concierto voy a dejarte ir? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Aserrín? Esto no es por unas migajas…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Porqué me tienes encerrada? ¡Candace! ¡Esto… no es divertido!

- ¡Jejejejee! Quemar a Victoria tuvo su gracia… ¿Pero y cómo hiciste lo de Fred? ¿Cómo lo obligaron a ahogarse? ¿Lo tiraron al lago? Pero de seguro sabía nadar…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Isabella experimentó lo que es el miedo. No ese miedo tonto que nos provocan las casas embrujadas o el que usamos para el hipo… claro que no… sino que sentía el miedo real… el miedo… que hace que nos inundemos de adrenalina y sentir que nuestro corazón se sale por nuestra boca…

- ¿Y… cómo… diablos… quieres que yo lo sepa…?

- Oye Isabella… - dijo Candace – Dejame recomendarte algo… decirte… que ya no estás con esas pulgosas exploradoras que deben vender galletas para ir a bailar… hablar así no te da ningún poder de intimidación…

- ¡Hey! – dijo Isabella al sentirse furiosa por oír esas injurias.

- ¿Sabes que realmente me uní a tu tropa por puro interés? ¿Crees que por ponerte ruda me voy a detener? Ya he llegado demasiado lejos… ¿Crees que por tu cara voy a parar…?

- Esto… yo…

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – gritó Candace contorneando la cara y mirándola por las rejas.

- Esto… ¿Qué…?

- ¡Jejejeje! Me da mucho gusto verte tener miedo por primera vez… - dijo riéndose, como disfrutando de la desesperación de Isabella - ¿Colaborarás?

- Sss… si… - dijo Isabella presa del pánico.

El rostro de Candace cambió de nuevo a una expresión tétrica.

- Muy bien… ahora escucha y responde: Sobre estas misteriosas muertes en Danville, que la gente llama "Maldición de Oyashiro-sama" ¿Acaso eso no era una farsa de ustedes y su grupito?

Isabella sintió miedo… no ya por el rostro de Candace, sino por esa pregunta tan rara…

¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Acaso no era una pregunta donde sin importar lo que respondieran la matarían o algo peor? Estaba en una bodega, incomunicada del mundo… y ahora… estaba a la merced de esa mujer… que notaba que estaba loca. Y supo que tal vez para garantizarse su vida… tendría que responder lo que ella quería oír…

- Yo… creo… que eso… fue el caso…

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que la Líder de la Tropa habla del tema tan vagamente? ¿Acaso ustedes no eran las que ejecutaban la maldición? ¿Acaso tú no fuiste la que maldejiste a Louis?

- ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Cómo sabes que…?

- ¡Jojojojojo! Veo que insistes en hacerte la boba… pues bueno, pasamos a Suzy… me divertiré interrogándola para que se te refresque la memoria… ¿Qué tal te suena?

- ¡Candace! ¿¡Cómo sabes lo de Louis?

- Ahh… ¿Quieres saber quien fue la soplona? Jojojojo… ¡La que hace las preguntas soy yo! ¿Louis fue asesinado por atacar los intereses de su tropa… verdad? ¿Pero y qué pasó con Victoria y Fred? ¿Qué cosa descubrieron que fuera peor…?

- No sé de que me hablas… Candace…

- Pues probemos algo mejor… ¿¡ME DIRÁS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DONDE TIENEN A JEREMY?

- Jeremy… sólo… su hermana… sabe…

- ¡Pchhfft! Te diré algo… ¿Sabías que esa muñeca que te dio Phineas, se la robaron a Suzy?

- ¡¿La robaron? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Phineas nunca…!

- ¿Ahh? ¿No lo sabías? Jojojojo… creo saber que pasó aquí…

Candace entendió que posiblemente Isabella no tenía nada que ver con lo de Jeremy… pero si eso era cierto, entonces Suzy era todavía más culpable de lo que pensaba en un principio. Normalmente suele ser común que el culpable sea el más mayor del grupo, pero… toda regla podría tener su excepción. Y ya tenía el método para que Suzy hablase.

Candace se acercó a donde estaba Suzy, con la cabeza caída, como dormida en esa silla de ruedas, amarrada como un animal aguardando el momento de su matanza. Candace golpeó la silla con una patada, esperando sorprenderla.

- ¡Oye, niñita perfecta! ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de levantarte? ¡Hey, hey!

Suzy no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que si te haces la dormida te ignoraré y no te pasará nada? ¡Que error!

Candace le tiró un bofetón a Suzy, pero su cabeza volvió a caer. Parecía profundamente dormida, pero Candace estaba muy alterada para fijarse en su respiración. La ecuación era simple… si no respondía, más dolor la haría despertar.

Candace tomó de los pelos a Suzy y los tiró para arriba, alzándole la cabeza. No vio ni una mueca dentro del rostro de Suzy… ni un solo músculo se movio de su sitio. ¡Esa maldita si que sabía soportar el dolor! Pero no le sorprendía… si era tan malvada a tan corta edad, seguro que sabía soportar bien el dolor.

- Finges muy bien maldita… - dijo Candace – En eso tienen razón esos chicos… que puede ser un jodido susto para muchos… pero tú no me ganarás…

Jaló todavía más fuerte los cabellos, arrancando unos cuantos. El cuerpo no se movió. ¿¡Tan fuerte era su capacidad de aguantar? Arrancar los cabellos podría ser una de las cosas más dolorosas que podía sentir una mujer…

Candace metió mano a su bolsillo y sacó un encendedor de cigarrillos. No sabía muy bien como había obtenido uno… pero una idea cruzó su mente, y por eso lo usaría. Si no quería hablar por las buenas… pues… sería al viejo estilo inquisidor…

Encendió el aparato y vió la azulada llama formarse… y solo cuando supo que calentó lo suficiente, tiró de los pelos a Suzy y le mostró la llama, acercándola a su rostro.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Verdad?

Nada… Suzy seguía sin responder… tan muda como siempre. Furiosa, Candace puso la llama sobre la frente… escuchando el sonido que hacía el fuego al quemar la piel humana. Emitió un desagradable aroma… pero la otra seguía sin moverse.

Candace sacó la llama de ahí y la acercó al ojo izquierdo de Suzy. ¡Tenía que ver el acto reflejo de que el ojo se apartase de la llama!

Pero no lo vió. ¡Era imposible! ¿¡Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera dominar sus actos reflejos? No… eso no era un autocontrol… ¿Podría ser que en realidad…? No… ella no lo aceptaría, por lo que le puso el fuego en el ojo directamente, hinchándolo… hasta que finalmente por la dilatación del calor… el globo ocular reventó, dejando chorrear un líquido blanquecino por su rostro. Y al ver que no se movía… Candace supo lo que pasaba.

- ¡Joder, está muerta! ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Candace estaba furiosa, pateaba la silla en impotencia. No sólo era que hubiera muerto… se le había muerto la única que podría darle respuestas. ¿Acaso murió cuando la atacó con el táser? Sería agradable que hubiese muerto en el proceso de traslado, asfixiada entre el embalaje… pero lo más probable era que no soportase la descarga… ¡Se había muerto sin obligarle a darle respuestas… y sobre todo… muerto sin un castigo!

Candace escupió a su ojo reventado y luego, la desató de las piernas, tomando el cable coaxial y arquéandolo para hacerlo como un látigo… y con los dientes, haciendo perforaciones en el plástico para alcanzar el núcleo de alambre y dejarlo como puntitas arqueadas… de modo que el látigo no solo golpee y deje roja la piel, sino que corte… entre al cuerpo y se enganche a la carne, de modo que al sacarlo, la herida se mayor que la herida de entrada.

- No dijo nada… no aclaró nada… no dijo donde está mi Jeremy… ¡Y lo peor, es que la muy perra a muerto sin sufrir! ¡Imperdonable!

Y le dio el primer latigazo, que cayó en su frente, enredándose las puntas con sus cabellos y clavándose de una vez en su cráneo. Candace haló con fuerza ese látigo, y el mismo…salieron además de trozos de carne, unos trozitos del cuero cabelludo de esa chica.

- ¡Imperdonable! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Imperdonable!

Y golpeó de nuevo, en la cara, para arrancar más cabellos y salpicarse de sangre la ropa… luego apuntó al cuerpo, donde ya no se enredó con cabellos, sino que ahora cortaba, tajeaba y la sangre salpicaba manchándole la ropa… y finalmente lanzó el látigo a la altura de la nariz, con una parte que le partió el lábio y la otra se incrustó en el ojo derecho, reventándolo también. La silla se meneaba al ritmo del látigo, y Candace siguió hasta el cansancio.

- ¡Aahhffff! ¡Aafffff! ¿¡Te ha gustado, eh maldita cría?

Candace podía sentir que en su cuerpo había algo como si fueran gusanos que circulaban como corriendo desesperados por todo lo que ella llamaría venas. Pensó que sería algo del látigo y lo tiró lejos, mientras se terminaba de recuperar.

Tap, Tap…

Era ese ruido de nuevo… ese ser… que la estaba observando, que la seguía cada paso que daba.

- ¿Estás ahí? – dijo ella - ¿Haz venido a verme ejecutar el Verdadero Festival?

Tap, Tap…

- ¿¡Eres tú, Oyashiro-sama? ¿¡Haz venido a verme? ¡Pues felicítame por ser tan buena discípula! ¡Jejejeje! ¡Idiotaaaaa! ¡Serías tu el que debe ejecutar el castigo, no dárselo a niñas idiotas!

Tras ese arranque de rabia, Candace regresó a Isabella, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, tapándose porque no quería presenciar la brutalidad que había presenciado… lo que para ella era una antesala de lo que haría a ella… y sobre todo porque ella consideraba "inocente" a Suzy, lo que hacía esa venganza todavía mas terrorífica a sus ojos.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Sabes que hay debajo de estas bodegas?

- Yo… no… lo sé…

- ¡PUES PRESTAR MÁS ATENCIÓN A LAS CLASES, SO IDIOTA! ¡Hay un Sistema de Drenaje! Es elemental mi querida… esto es una zona industrial… ¿Y qué va a los drenajes?

- Eeeeh… yo… la…

- ¡LA BASURA, PUES, SO BOBA! – le gritó Candace dirgiéndose hacia la silla de ruedas de Suzy – Se comunica con las alcantarillas… que es un destino para ciertos elementos y un excelente método de escape… jejejee…

Candace tomó la silla de ruedas y empezó a empujarla a un lado del local.

- ¡¿Candace? – dijo Isabella golpeando las rejas como queriendo escapar - ¿¡Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡Acaso vas a tirar a Suzy por el drenaje! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!

- No te preocupes… sólo voy a deshacerme del cadáver… porque al fin y al cabo, la cría esa ya está muerta… ¿Para qué tenerla por aquí?

Isabella se atrevió a echarle una oteada a la silla y lo que vió la impactó… era ese rostro desfigurado, con hilitos de sangre bajando por los cortes y con unos huecos rellenos de blanco, como si fuera crema de afeitar en donde podría decirse que tenía los ojos. Quizo vomitar…

- Eres cruel… - dijo Isabella tapándose los ojos – Candace… ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué haces todo esto?

- A saber… - dijo ella empujando a Suzy.

- ¿Es por Jeremy…? ¿Lo estás vengando, verdad? ¿¡Es por eso?

Candace dejó la silla de ruedas y se rescostó sobre la misma para responder.

- Sabes Isabella… pensándomelo bien… tenía razones de sobra para matar a esa cría… no sólo fue enseñar a su perro a morderme… no sólo fue lo de ponerme ardillas por doquier… no fue sólo por entorpecer mi relación con Jeremy ni que su perro me mordiera… no… sino sólo hay una que lo resume todo… ¡EL SER UNA JODIDA MENTIROSA! ¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo! ¡Dijo que teníamos guerra si quería alejar a Jeremy de su lado! ¡Y lo de hoy… lo del Festival… era sólo un concierto! ¡Ni siquiera era una cita! ¡Y no sólo me engañó… sino que engañó a Jeremy, desapareciendo su perro para que parezca que yo…! ¡Para hacer que Jeremy me odie! ¡Y luego… antes de poderme explicar… de poder pedir siquiera perdón… desapareció Jeremy! ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? ¿¡PORQUEE?

Mientras decía eso, Candace pateó la silla de ruedas, de modo que esta perdió estabilidad y cayó al suelo de un golpe violento. La caída sacudió los ojos reventados que secretaron más viscosidad, como si fuera una crema de afeitar en mal estado. Candace levantó la silla de nuevo, mientras ponía la pierna encima de Suzy.

- ¿O acaso se hizo tu compinche para desaparecerlo? ¿¡Es eso en verdad lo que pasó?

- Candace… te juro que yo…

- ¿¡O acaso le sugeriste que era un buen sacrificio a Oyashiro-sama? ¿¡Eh? ¡RESPONDE, MALDITA! ¡RESPONDEEEEE!

Isabella solo tembló y se encogió de miedo producto de esos gritos.

- Mi relación con Jeremy iba muy bien… ¡Pero tú y tus amiguitas idiotas! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso conspiran para que no sea feliz? ¡Incluso el molesto de Phineas… y ese maldito mudo y adoptado recogido de los mugrosos… orfanatos de Londres lo joden todo! ¡TODO! ¿¡Quién secuestró a Jeremy? ¿¡Quién mierda lo secuestro? ¡¿EEEEHHHHHH?

- ¡Candace… por favor…! – dijo casi llorando Isabella - ¡No sé nada… yo no lo desaparecí! ¡Yo no se nada… yo… no se nada…! ¡Suzy siempre fue sólo una chica buena…!

- ¡Mentira! ¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRAAAAAAAA! – dijo Candace mientras pateaba el cuerpo de Suzy varias veces - ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA! ¡Maldita y jodida mentirosa! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡A mi Jeremy! ¡Ahora! ¡Devuélvemlo! ¡Ahora maldita…! ¡Ahoraaa! ¡Yaaaaa!

Isabella estaba encogida del terror y casi en posición fetal por el miedo que Candace le daba en esa actitud. Nunca la vió tan psicótica… ¿Qué sería lo que le haría a ella?

- Sabes Isabella… - dijo Candace acercándosele – Lamento si te asusté… pero como si tu haz dicho… no sabes nada de lo que le pasó a Jeremy… tu tranquila… no te haré nada malo…

- Candace… gracias…

- Pero si me entero que mientes… si por casualidad me ocultas algo… **lo que te espera… es muy poco en comparación…** ¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Jajajajajajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajajaa!

(Maple Drive, Casa de Phineas y Ferb)

El teléfono celular de Ferb empezó a sonar. El chico se encontraba en su habitación, echado descansado y ese ruido lo interrumpió. Se incorporó y contestó.

- ¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

- ¡Ferb! ¿Eres tú? Sé que no reconocerás mi voz… pero soy… un amigo de Candace… soy… Pe… Percy… - dijo la voz – Tienes que ayudarla… está en graves problemas…

- ¿Qué sucede con mi hermana? ¡Debo ayudarla con Phineas!

- ¡No! ¡No le digas nada a Phineas! Tienes que ayudarla tú… por favor… escúchame… te voy a dar unas indicaciones… y no hay tiempo para cuestionarlas… tu hermana está sufriendo un delirio paranoide muy violento… por lo que pasó con Jeremy… tienen que tratarla… por favor… escúchame con atención… toma nota… porque si no la detenemos esto irá a peor…

Ferb tomó nota sorprendido de lo que le decían… pero aunque no fuese su hermana, la ayudaría...


	55. Arco de las Sillas Musicales Extra 2

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**Extra 02: Ejecutando el Verdadero Festival – Parte 01**

(Maple Drive, Casa de Phineas y Ferb)

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo… Per… Percy… necesito que ayudes a tu hermana…

- ¿Percy? ¿Quién eres… que quieres de mi hermana?

Ferb nunca había oído en su vida a un tal Percy, era normal que dudase. ¿Sería acaso un extorsionador? ¿O acaso… era algún problema que ella tenía?

- Tienes que ayudarla… está en muy graves problemas…

- ¡Necesita de Phineas! ¡Él es su verdadero hermano!

- ¡No Ferb! ¡No necesita de Phineas! ¡Necesita de ti…!

- ¿Eh?

- No hay tiempo para cuestionarse nada… tienes que ayudarla… porque… tu hermana sufre… un cuadro grave de Meningitis Mielomatosa… y necesitamos tratarla de inmediato…

- ¿Pero… acaso ella… no…?

- ¡No hay tiempo para llamar a nadie! ¡Ferb, tienes que ayudarla, su actitud se ha vuelto muy violenta! ¡Tienes que tratarla tu mismo!

- ¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso…?

- Necesitarás usar un medicamento… yo te lo daré todo, así que escucha con atención…

Ferb recibió las instrucciones. En su mente siempre pensó que Candace era una chica… algo peculiar, pero nunca pensó que pudiera estar poseída por un transtorno tan grave… por lo que no se sorprendió cuando le dieron las instrucciones de donde encontrar los materiales, dado que Percy no se dejaría ver, sólo dejándole un maletín con una nota y los implementos, cerca de un callejón específico en la ciudad.

Ferb salió a la calle… era de tarde… y se podía oír el canto de las cigarras por las áreas verdes que había en la zona. El peliverde tenía apuntada la dirección en su mano… y se dirigió finalmente a ese callejón… un callejón cercano a un fast food y que mucha gente en el ritmo natural de esa ciudad simplemente pasaba intentando evitar.

No había nada de mágico en un callejón cercano a un fast food, por el contrario, el hedor de las moscas y las hamburguesas podridas, que tal vez por la noche serían roídas por los animales o por algún triste indigente, impidieron por un momento a Ferb el adentrarse en el callejón. Pero su preocupación era más poderosa que su nariz… hasta que casi al fondo del callejón, se encontró con una especie de maletín. Ferb lo abrió y encontró tanto una jeringa, un spray y una nota que decía algo en letras mal escritas:

"_La distancia del gas pimienta es de 1 metro… apuntale a la cara… y luego inyéctale el antídoto de inmediato… sólo tienes una oportunidad…"_

- ¿Porqué… porqué todo tiene que ser así? – dijo Ferb – Candace… ¿Dónde estás?

En el otro extremo de la calle… se podía ver a un ornitorrinco caminando en dos patas mirando melancólicamente hacia el callejón donde estaba Ferb.

- Lo siento Ferb… - pensó Perry – No puedo luchar contra el destino… por eso tengo que inventarme un nombre tan poco original como Percy… por eso… no merezco ser su mascota… por favor… acaben con todo esto… porque yo ya no puedo…

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

Isabella estaba presa del pánico de la risa de Candace. Pero ese ritual de desesperación todavía seguía para colmo de ella.

- Dime Isabella… ¿Eres responsable de Louis y Jeremy?

- Yo… yo…

- ¡RESPONDEEE!

- ¡Eeeek! ¡Baljeet… y Bufford… me dijeron de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Ellos son los que…!

- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso ellos también saben? ¡Pues tendré que ir a entrevistarlos!

- ¡Candace, espera! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí encerrada?

- Pues traeré una botella de agua, tienes que durarme estos días Isabella…

- ¡Candace! ¡Por favor! ¡No…! ¡NOOOO! ¡Alguien! ¡Déjenme salir!

Pero Candace ya se había ido, dejando solo a una Isabella triste llorando por su suerte en esa celda… porque estaba sola… porque estaba encerrada y porque estaba segura que nadie le ayudaría. Si el cuerpo de Suzy ya era presa de las aguas servidas… ¿Acaso el suyo no sería el próximo en la lista?

Pero Candace no había salido de la Bodega… sino que se dirigió a la zona donde estaba la oficina de la misma… en un lado cerca de la salida, porque ahí tenía uno de los elementos para su venganza… el asustar a Phineas mediante una llamada telefónica. Pensó un momento… y supo que si hacía lo que pensaba… un teléfono público sería más apropiado.

Ya anochecía para cuando Candace salió de la Bodega Abandonada, de modo que su única forma de comunicación segura sería el uso de un teléfono público. La ventaja era que la señal era anónima y podría soltar las pistas que ella necesite para asustar a Phineas.

- Aay… ¿Cuál es la forma de retornar? Creo que me perdí…

Candace reconoció esa voz enseguida… era Baljeet. Supo entonces que el destino le había puesto una de sus presas cerca… por lo que se preparó, tomó el táser y caminó hacia él.

- ¡Baljeet! – dijo Candace - ¿Qué casualidad?

- Candace… ¿Puedes ayudarme? Estoy perdido… y pues yo…

- Claro… yo te guiaré… por aquí… - dijo guiándolo hacia un lado de la calle.

- Gracias Cand…

No pudo continuar porque sintió una punta de acero en su cuello. No pudo girar, pero era Candace sosteniendo un trozo de alambre filudo.

- Obedece… y no te abriré el cuello como el animal que eres… parpadea si me entiendes…

Baljeet petrificado del miedo no pudo responder nada… salvo parpadear por su propia seguridad. Candace entendió ese parpaedeo como que el chico estaba a su merced y que podía pedirle lo que sea. Sonrió maléficamente y dio sus órdenes.

- Responde a mis preguntas… ¿Sabes algo de la maldición de Oyashiro-sama?

- Yo… sólo es una leyenda… de tiempos antiguos…

- ¿Ah? ¿Una leyenda de tiempos antiguos? ¿¡UNA LEYENDA DE TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS ACABÓ CON MI AMADO JEREMY?

- Eeeeekk… - dijo Baljeet temblando - ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

- ¡Dí la verdad o morirás! ¡DILAAAAA!

- ¡Bufford! ¡Él sabe todo… a mi no me hagas daño! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Candace se sorprendió ante esa declaración… ¿Cuánta gente estaba involucrada en el tema de Oyashiro-sama? ¿Bufford? ¿Y ahora como sabría quien de todos tenía a Jeremy? No le importaba, tendría tiempo para vengarse de cada uno de ellos, con toda la calma del mundo.

- Baljeet… - dijo Candace – Más te vale que no me estés engañando con eso… porque sino, sabes… esto irá a peor para ti…

- Lo siento… lo siento… yo no sé donde está Jeremy… lo siento…

- ¿Tienes un celular contigo?

- S… sii…

- Muy bien, envíate un mensaje de texto a tu casa o a tus padres. ¿Haz entendido?

- Claro… ¿Qué mensaje…?

- Escribe lo que te voy a dictar…

_"A todos los que me oyen. No llamen a la Policía. No llamen a nadie, sólo esperen a que la ira de Oyashiro-sama se calme. Alguien… alguien ha profanado su santuario. Y ese alguien debe pagar…_

_No soy yo el que les habla. No es Baljeet Patel quien habla ahora… es la presencia sagrada de Oyashiro-sama que se ha poseído del cuerpo de este chico._

_No llamen a nadie. Ni a la policía. ¿Por qué realmente pueden detener los designios de Dios? Su hijo está en una prueba… y de ella saldrá purificado como el oro… o corroído como la paja._

_¿Saben algo? Todos los pecadores morirán… todos… porque cuando profanaron el Santuario, cuando dejaron de celebrar el día… Oyashiro-sama se enfureció._

_¡Ay de ustedes, que tenían a un demonio viviendo con ustedes! Pero regocíjense, ese demonio ya no está con nosotros. ¡Ha sido arrancado de aquí por la poderosa mano de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Tiemblen pecadores y afronten el destino que les espera."_

- ¿Candace… porqué…?

- Envía el mensaje… ¡Ahora!

- Y… ya está… - dijo Baljeet temeroso - ¿Porqué…? ¿Qué significa todo esto…?

- Oficialmente… acabas de ser raptado por Oyashiro-sama… ¡Escoria!

Y diciendo eso le aplicó el táser en el cuello, de modo que el cuerpo de Baljeet cayó al suelo. No fue nada difícil para Candace cargarlo hacia la bodega Abandonada, donde lo tiró cerca de la jaula de Isabella y tomando el cable coaxial, le ató la pierna a la celda de Isabella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo…? – dijo Isabella temorosa.

- Estoy asegurándome… - dijo Candace - … de que le sacaré las respuestas a este tipo…

- Candace por dios… ya no… sigas con esto… ¡Por favor!

- ¡Pues habla de una vez y dime donde está mi Jeremy! ¡Vamos, habla!

- Eeeek… yo… yo…

- Bueno, si no sabes o es que te haces la boba… pues seguiremos con esto… - respondió Candace.

- ¿¡Qué piensas hacer?

- No es algo que te incumba… - dijo Candace saliendo nuevamente de la Bodega.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Candace!

Candace ignoró los gritos de Isabella y se retiró hacia la oficina de la Bodega. Tenía en su mano el celular de Baljeet… y pensó en estirar la soga hacia Phineas para poder forzarlo a confesar o a que aparezcan los responsables.

¿Debía llamarlo? Era lo natural… pero si llamaba a su celular, se darían cuenta enseguida por el remitente de llamada y su plan se arruinaría. ¿Qué manera tenía para llamar de forma anónima? ¡El teléfono fijo de su casa! Era imposible que vieran el remitente desde un teléfono fijo, por lo que ella se sonrió y decidió que podía marcar a Phineas.

En ese momento recordó que secuestró a Baljeet, y que la policía inspeccionaría las llamadas. Así que no, ese celular no era la mejor forma de darse a conocer… por lo que salió de la Bodega y se dirigió al teléfono público que había cerca de la misma. Metió mano en su bolsillo… todavía tenía monedas que podía usar… y decidida, marcó el número de su casa.

Esperó los timbrazos… uno… dos… tres… y…

- ¿¡QUIEN ES? – gritó el asustadísimo Phineas.

Candace se sonrió. A esas alturas ya debía haber recibido noticias de Baljeet y su desaparición, era por eso que sonaba tan paranoide. Las cosas iban tal como las planeaba… si presionaba más… tal vez todos los que supieran algo empezarían a cantar sus verdades.

- Phineas… me he enterado… Victoria y Fred fueron asesinados… me enteré en la mañana…

- ¿¡Candace? ¡Hermana! ¿¡Donde estás?

- Estoy escondiéndome… ellos me están buscando…

- ¿Ellos…?

- Los adoradores de Oyashiro-sama… fueron por Victoria y David… no dudo que yo soy la siguiente en su lista…

- ¡Candace! ¿¡Porqué tu… estarías…?

- Los ví… gentes extrañas siguiéndome en las mañanas… todo esto está conectado… porque esos fanáticos van a intentar asesinarnos…

- ¡Hermana, tienes que volver a casa! ¡Esto está cada vez más raro! Y justo ahora…

- ¿Baljeet? He escuchado ese rumor… que él también ha desaparecido… como vez están desapareciendo tus conocidos… por eso yo podría ser la próxima…

- ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Haz hablado ya con alguien de esto?

- No… nadie lo sabe… eres el primero…

- ¡Candace! – dijo Phineas asustado - ¡Tienes que venir a casa, tienes que ayudarnos asalir de esto! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

- ¡¿Cómo que no tienes nada que ver? ¡Fuiste tú y tu hermano que entraron a la Cueva de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Tienes que decirme a quienes más les dijiste todo esto!

- Yo… ¡A Bufford! ¡A Baljeet! ¡Candace, por favor tienes que volver! ¡Mamá te dejó a cargo… y esto… si es una emergencia… están desapareciento todos…!

- ¡Escucha Phineas, no salgas de tu casa! ¡No llames a nadie, ni siquiera a Isabella! Tenemos que dar tiempo a que esto se calme… por favor… yo me comunicaré con ustedes…

- ¡Isabella ha desaparecido! ¡Baljeet ha desaparecido! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si mis amigos están desaparecidos? ¡Esto es una emergencia… tienes que volver como mamá indicó…!

Candace se hartó de fingir preocupación y le colgó a Phineas sin decir una sola palabra.

- Oh, cállate idiota… después de todo, que todo se haya ido al diablo no es más que tu culpa…

Entonces recordó que el otro que supuestamente sabía algo… era Bufford. Por lo que tomó ahora el celular de Baljeet para enviarle un mensaje. Esta vez no importaba, porque no era una llamada telefónica… era un e-mail.

"_Bufford… responde a este mail inmediatamente… tienes que esconderte por los captores de Oyashiro-sama… ya han desaparecido otras personas…"_

Y le envió el mensaje. Pensaba regresarse, porque sólo envió ese mensaje para crear ambiente de pánico a Phineas. Si Phineas no recibía contacto de nadie, salvo de su hermana, sería más fácil hacer ciertas cosas…

Y justo en ese momento…

"_¿Baljeet? ¿Por qué te escondes? No sabes que bajo ningún concepto la Tropa de Exploradoras nos haría daño… nosotros estamos asegurados…"_

Candace sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas a leer ese texto. ¿¡La Tropa de Exploradoras en realidad… era los que ejecutaban la Maldición? No… eso sería que Isabella era la responsable máxima de la desaparición de Jeremy… pero ese muchacho también sabía algo… algo que Isabella podría no decirle, por lo que decidió también secuestrarlo.

Y respondió con el siguiente email:

"Bufford… ¿Sabes que Isabella está desaparecida? Tenemos que vernos… por favor… tienes que ir a la Bodega Abandonada en la Zona Industrial… yo te estaré esperando…"

Envió el mensaje y esperó una confirmación… y casi en pocos minutos:

"_¿Isabella ha desaparecido? Eso no estaba en los planes… ¡Voy enseguida!"_

Candace se guardó el celular de Baljeet y sonrió…

- Jejejee… pronto serán menos… y al fin Jeremy… expondré a todos esta gran farza que es la Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… pronto… todos los pecados serán revelados… y te encontraré…

El estómago de Candace sonó… como involuntariamente. Era que tanta presión… tanta planificación hacia mello en su fisiología… y ahora necesitaba alimentarse. No podía descuidar nada… así que se vio forzada a buscar en los botes de basura. Por primera vez, podría agradecer que mucha gente tiraba comida casi comestible dentro de los contenedores…

Los contenedores de la zona industrial eran dos clases, orgánicos e inorgánicos. En el orgánico encontró muchas cosas, como cajas de rosquillas y un fiambre envuelto en una bolsa de plástico que un trabajador habría tirado por las prisas. Candace necesitaba energía para su venganza, así que sin ningún reparo, sacó dichas cosas del contenedor y comenzóa comerlas… sentía su estómago llenarse de los vitales alimentos… cuando una voz interrumpió esa situación:

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Baljeet!

Candace se escondió tras el contenedor y vio que efectivamente, era Bufford el que venía.

- ¿¡Baljeet? ¡Eeeeehhhhhh!

Candace sacó el táser y lo preparó para dar su ataque… era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Bufford pasase por donde el contenedor… y atacaría. Con él, su grupo de interrogados era más que suficiente, porque tenía… hasta donde tenia conocimiento, a los 3 peces gordos de ese asunto.

- ¡Baljeet! ¡Si te haz metido en los contenedores para hacerme una broma, no es divertido!

En ese momento, Bufford pasó por el contenedor… y Candace salió de sorpresa y le aplicó el táser, de modo que el gordo cuerpo de ese sujeto cayó al suelo.

- Jejeje… ya te tengo, panzón de pacotilla…

Candace terminó su bocado, para luego jalarlo de las piernas hacia la Bodega Abandonada. Ahora con eso 3 podría responder a todas sus preguntas… finalmente, el culto de Oyashiro-sama, que ahora estaba más convencida que nunca que era obra de la Tropa de Isabella y sus amigos, sería expuesto finalmente… y al fin obtendría sus ansiadas respuestas.

Cuando Candace ingresó a la Bodega con Bufford, vio que el chico por su actitud podría ser un peligro si se liberaba, de modo que se dirigió con él a la polea, planeando una forma de obligarlo a confesar. Ya no esperaba a nadie más, podía empezar el interrogatorio.

- ¿¡Que estás haciendo? – dijo Isabella - ¿A Bufford también?

Candace no le hizo caso… y llevó a Bufford hacia la polea, donde, con un trozo de cable coaxial amarró sus manos por detrás de la espalda… y luego usando la cadena de la polea, rodeó su cuello, dando un espacio de la misma. Ahora sólo con girar la polea, esa cadena subiría o bajaría, aprentándole más o menos fuerte, si es que coperaba con su interrogatorio.

- ¿¡EEEEHH? – dijo Isabella - ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo que vez… ya sé que son ustedes 3 los que andan haciendo toda esa mierda…

Candace se dirigió a Baljeet, que todavía seguía inconsciente por el táser y lo desató de donde lo tenía. Luego extendió sus brazos, y amarró cada uno de ellos, a un barrote de la jaula que tenía a Isabella, de modo que lo tuviera de algún modo de pie, pero amarrado, para que vea que es lo que iba a hacerle a Bufford.

- ¿¡Candace? ¿¡Qué significa todo esto? – dijo Isabella desesperada.

- Ya lo entendí todo… - dijo Candace acercándosele – Entendí todo esto que llaman Maldición de Oyashiro-sama… ¿Acaso no me dirás que Jeremy ya está muerto?

- Es… posible… - dijo Isabella tapándose el rostro con la mano, como lamentándose – No creo que haya otra forma…

- Isabella… ¿Tú… supiste de su muerte…?

- No… tal vez fue algo que se hizo a mis espaldas… ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera salvado! Si es que era inevitable, me hubiera puesto en medio para salvar su vida…

En ese momento Candace tuvo un flashback respecto al Ducky Momo. Si Isabella hubiera querido salvarlo… hubiera entregado el peluche a Suzy, de ese modo salvando a Jeremy. ¡Un modo tan simple, un modo tan inocente… y todo empeoró por el berrinche de esa chica enamorada! ¡Mentía! ¡Claro que sí… al único que iba a salvar era a Phineas! ¡No a Jeremy!

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRAAAAAAAAA!

Candace se tiró contra la jaula golpeando los barrotes una y otra vez, como queriendo romperlos… como queriendo romper ese espacio entre Isabella y ella, para matarla… con sus manos por ser ella la que precipitó todo el odio de Jeremy hacia ella por el Ducky Momo.

Isabella vio el rostro de odio… el rostro que Candace le ponía, en el que intentaba destrozarla con la mirada y tuvo miedo, miedo añadido por los golpes que hacía a la reja… como rompiéndola.

- ¡GAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡SÁLVALO! ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA NO LO SALVASTE? ¡PUDISTE HACERLO! ¡TENÍAS EL PODER PARA SALVARLOOOOO! ¿¡PORQUÉ…? ¿¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Isabella solo se puso en posición fetal, retrayéndose por el temor que tenía de ver a Candace actuar de forma tan psicótica… y lo peor era que no tenía respuestas para esas desesperadas demandas de ella…

(Zona Industrial – Danville)

Era ya de noche… y sólo se podía ver la sombra de los autos y de los animales que acompañan la noche. Pero unos pasos rompían el absoluto silencio del lugar… era un peliverde que cargaba una maleta… así es… se trataba de Ferb.

El chico llegó a una esquina desde la cual podía divisar la Bodega Abandonada… y temblaba un poco por la tarea que la había asignado este tal Percy. Pero estaba preocupado por lo que le dijeron que pasaría si fallaba…

"_Por favor… no falles, porque si fallas… no quiero que se repita el pasado futuro…"_

Ferb no lograba entender lo que significaba esa frase. Pero no había tiempo… llevaba en sus bolsillos… la jeringa y el gas pimienta que necesitaba para poder forzar la inyección del antídoto contra la supuesta "Meningitis Mielomatosa" de su hermana.

- Lo siento… Phineas… pero si está enferma… hay que curarla…

Y diciendo eso, se aventuró hacia la Bodega Abandonada.

(Doofenshmirtz Bodega Abandonada)

En ese momento, Candace escuchó sonar las cadenas… era que Bufford se despertaba…

- ¿Eh? Pero mira quien tenemos aquí… es Bufford… jejejee…

- Candace… yo…

- ¡Despierta, bravucón inútil!

Y diciendo eso, Candace le pegó una patada.

- ¿Porqué estoy atado…? ¿Qué es esto?

- Mejor será que me digas la verdad si no quieres que te mate… - dijo Candace - ¿Qué pasó en el año pasado? ¿Ese tal Louis?

- No sé… yo…

Candace subió un eslabón a la cadena. Bufford intentaba liberarse, pero sus manos estaban atadas y la cadena empezaba a elevarse comprimiendo su cuello.

- Por favor… detente Candace… yo no sé que es…

- Error… - dijo Candace subiendo otro eslabón más. Bufford tuvo que ponerse de pie, porque la Cadena ya comprimía su cuello…

- ¡Candace! ¡Para, por favor! – le rogó Isabella.

- ¡Tú te callas! ¡Mira bien lo que le pasa a este, así veremos como te va con tu turno!

Isabella sentía que cada momento no se podía volver peor. Baljeet estaba atado a su celda, y Bufford estaba apunto de ser colgado por la cadena. Y lo peor, es que le pedían algo que ella no podía saber… la ubicación de Jeremy.

- Dime… Bufford… ¿Qué fue ese mensaje? ¿Qué fue eso de que Baljeet no debe preocuparse porque la Tropa está a cargo? ¿Eh? ¡RESPONDE!

- No se nada… yo no se nada…

- ¿No crees que voy en serio? – dijo Candace y subió los eslabones una vez más.

- No, Candace… por favor…

Bufford tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para no ahogarse por como la cadena comprimía su cuello. Se podía ver su rostro de sufrimiento por la deprivación de oxígeno y sobre todo… por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Quieres que te deje ahí colgado? ¿O cooperarás?

- ¡Cooof! ¡Candace…!

- ¿Ah? Veo que al fin hablarás…

Y bajó la cadena hasta el final, para que Bufford respire. El chico cayó de bruces junto con la cadena y tosió un buen rato por la asfixia de esa tortura.

- Candace… la Tropa… si… fue la responsable de Louis…

- ¡Bufford! – gritó Isabella - ¿¡Porqué?

- … a Louis… lo implicaron… con el escándalo Scout… y por eso… la Tropa lo ajustició…

- ¿Así que Isabella fue la que dio la orden?

- Ella… fue la que expulsó a Louis de la Tropa… y marcó su entorno como aquellos… que eran unos traidores… o espías… de los Scouts…

- ¿Quieres decir que además le hizo bullying?

- Si… podría decirse – respondió Bufford.

- ¿Y ella fue quien lo mató, verdad?

- No fue… una orden directa… - respondió Bufford - Isabella… dijo que era necesario enseñarle una lección… pero luego dijo que se les pasó la mano…

- ¡Jajajajaa! – se rió Candace - ¿Esos son los métodos de Isabella García Shapiro? ¿La extorsión? ¿El asesinar mandado a un escuadrón? ¡Cobarde, si te vengas, cóbrate la venganza como yo ahora! ¿Qué les parece…? De perseguidos… su raza se ha erigido en verdaderos perseguidores… ¡Jejejeje! ¡Con razón a los tuyos siempre andan errantes por el mundo! ¡Por eso tu madre se compró la nacionalidad Mexicana… porque prefiere ser Mexicana antes que ser uno de esas…!

- ¡Candace! – dijo Bufford, cortando el insulto – Tienes que saber algo más…

- Podré insultar luego… ¿Qué cosa se supone que debo saber…?

- Es sobre Jeremy y la Tropa…

El corazón de Candace dio un salto al oír esa frase. ¿Sería que al fin la verdad de Jeremy le sería revelada a Candace? ¿Sería que su venganza tendría un propósito?

- Te escucho… - dijo Candace.

- Jeremy… era invitado por la Tropa para cantar en el Festival de Medio Verano… ellos nada tuvieron que ver con su desaparición de esta semana…

- ¿Conque ahora estás tapando a Isabella? ¿Acaso tiene amenazada a tu familia? Porque no importa… si no sales vivo de aquí no la podrás defender… jejejejee…

- Te lo juro Candace… no estoy mintiendo… la Tropa nada tuvo que ver…

- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédula ella – Sabes… ¡NO TE CREO! ¡ELLOS SON LOS QUE EXPANDIERON ESA MALDITA LEYENDA!

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡La Tropa… no creó la maldición este año! ¡Es más… nadie planeaba usarla ahora!

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Candace - ¿No iba a ejecutarse ninguna maldición? ¿Y qué diablos son las muertes de Victoria y Fred? ¿¡Qué son?

- Isabella no las mandó ejecutar… ¡Lo juro! ¡Ella no!

Candace entendió que bien Bufford le decía la verdad o estaba protegiendo a alguien más que no fuese Isabella. A juzgar por su tono y el único que había en la Bodega Abandonada, tuvo una idea.

- ¿Y si yo preguntase a… este hindú dormido?

- ¡No! ¡Candace, te diré lo que sea! – dijo Bufford - ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Por favor! ¡A él déjalo en paz, porque lo protege el Código del Bravucón!

- ¡Jajajajjajajaja! ¿Ahora los bravucones tienen códigos?

Candace se dirigió a Baljeet, que estaba como crucificado, pero más bien amarrado y con la cabeza caída… y le dio un sonoro bofetón.

- Eh… señor hindú… hágame el favor de despertar… sino tendré que tomar medidas drásticas…

Baljeet seguía inconsciente. Candace empezó a pensar que pasó lo mismo que con Suzy.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no te me vaz sin que te interrogue! ¡Tú no! – dijo pateándolo.

- Eeeeh… aaay… ayy…

- Oh vaya… se supone que despiertas… jejejeje… ¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que dice que se rige bajo el Código del Bravucón… hazle calidad de vida en estas últimas horas…

Candace se acercó a Bufford y de una patada muy fuerte, le rompió un tobillo.

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Awwwwwghhhhh! ¡Mi tobillo! ¡Aaaawwwgg!

- Provecho con tus últimas horas… idiota… ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jajajajaja!

Y diciendo eso subió la cadena 5 eslabones, dejando a Bufford de puntillas y colgado de la cadena. El dolor era intensísimo por su tobillo roto, pero Bufford se aferraba a la vida todo lo que podía. Pero cuando su cuerpo ceda por el dolor del tobillo, moriría asfixiado sin remedio. Era una venganza… apropiada para un bravucón… porque si bien este ahoga a otros en el laberinto de su ego… ahora ahogarlo en una cadena era parecido a las cadenas emocionales a sus víctimas.

¡Pooom, Pooom!

Al oír ese ruido, al inicio Candace pensó en Oyashiro-sama, pero se dio cuenta que ese ruido no era el típico de las pizada… era algo… como quien violenta una puerta de metal. ¡Alguien estaba intentando entrar a la Bodega Abandonada! ¡Candace no podía permitirlo si no quería que su plan se descubriese por completo! ¡Ya sólo quedaban 2 personas de las cuales vengarse!

¡Pooom, Pooom!

La chica se acercó hacia la entrada de la Bodega y escuchó que los golpes contra la puerta seguían. Guardó el táser en el bolsillo, ya lo sacaría si era necesario… y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Candace!

- Ferb… que sorpresa… - dijo ella.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este?

- Pues yo… Ferb… verás… tenía que en ensayar con una banda… y ese sitio es acústico… y…

Candace esperaba que en cualquier momento Ferb se descuidase para atacarlo con el táser. Si… sería un sacrificio más… pero… ¿Porqué no?

- Candace…

- ¿Eh? ¿Si Ferb?

- Lo siento… - dijo casi murmurando.

Y sacó de su bolsillo el spray de gas y roció el rostro de Candace con el mismo.

(Punto de Vista de Candace)

¡Aaaaaaah! Sentí un terrible dolor en mis ojos… era terrible… como si me los sacaran y volvieran a poner… caí al suelo gritando… maldiciendo… y tapándome con ambas manos como método de defensa… supe que en ese momento… me habían atacado…

De repente siento, que me jalan por las piernas y que Ferb se pone encima de mí. ¿Qué quiere hacerme? ¿Acaso… va a terminar conmigo? ¡No! ¡Aún no he acabado con mi venganza!

¿Porqué Ferb hace esto? No tiene sentido… ¿Porqué atacaría a su única hermanastra? En ese momento lo entendí… Ferb también de alguna forma era parte de la conspiración. Era lógico… sino porque intentaría matarme. ¡No me dejaría vencer! Al fin y al cabo solo es un recogido de Londres, ni siquiera es mi verdadero hermano. ¡Se va a enterar el recogido ese!

Pero en esta situación… estoy en desventaja. No reaccione rápido y siguen los efectos del gas pimienta que me echó. ¡Maldita sea, sólo puedo estar a la defensiva por ahora!

Pude en un momento abrir los ojos y ver que traía entre manos… sip… veo el spray… ¿¡Pero que es eso? Es… una jeringa…

Esto es verdad… aquí alguien intenta matarme. ¿Qué será… que clase de droga? ¿Acaso fue como Fred se tiró al lago y se ahogó? ¿Lo drogaron con alguna sustancia creada en el verano? ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ese recogido de Londres! ¡Está claro que va a por mi vida! Pero no… yo Candace Flynn no caeré sin luchar… si tengo que convertirme en un demonio… pues lo haré gustosa con tal de no perder mi vida…

Cielos… este Ferb tiene buenos puños… no puedo liberarme. Pero yo soy más grande, de modo que uso mi pie y golpeo su espalda una vez… dos veces… hasta que le falta el aire y cae para un costado tosiendo. ¡Es mi oportunidad! Lo empujo violentamente y le golpeó en el costado varias veces… ¡A ver si se mete conmigo!

- ¡¿A qué mierda te crees que haz venido, eh?

Antes pensaba que podía dejarme picar con la jeringa, y llevármelo de encuentro luego… pero al ver ese violento ataque, creo suponer que la droga es un veneno de acción inmediata.

Ferb estaba tosiendo y cogiéndose el costado en dolor. Me acerqué gritándole:

- ¿A qué diablos te haz venido aquí? ¡Si no te mueves, yo iré por ti!

Aproveché que tenía cerca el látigo de cable coaxial y le asesto dos golpes en la espalda, de modo que Ferb cae al suelo de bruces, y no se levanta. ¡Es la oportunidad! En ese momento me abalanzo, le arrebato el spray y lo lanzo lejos. No quiere dejarse quitar la jeringa…

- ¡Jodido adoptado! – dije mientras lo pateaba hasta que soltó la jeringa.

Y cuando la tengo en mis manos, lo volteo para que me vea el rostro y le clavo la jeringa en el brazo violentamente. Ya no hay que ser amables… atrás quedó eso… ahora sólo busco venganza.

Ferb convulsiona… hace un rostro de dolor agudo. Se supone que es el veneno que iba a darme… es probable que se caiga muerto en cualquier momento. Debo estar atento a cualquier movimiento. No sé como reaccionará…

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Mira que pena das, retrazado! ¿Creíste poder derrotarme? ¡Pues piénsatelo mejor!

De cualquier modo, aún con las convulsiones, Ferb se levanta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué no lo ataqué con mi táser! Bueno… no importa, está al nivel máximo… la próxima vez no se escapa…

Ahora que lo veo, da lástima… levantándose como un viejo, que no puede nisiquiera mantener el equilibrio. Se agarra de la pared y lo que encuentra para no caer. ¡Estoy segura que nunca pensó que le saldría mal su plan!

- ¡Jajajajajaa! ¡Esto es de lo mejor! Pero si vas a vomitar… pues ve afuera… ¡Jajajaa! ¡Me voy a divertir viendo como te retuerces hasta morir! Ah espera… pero ese quiere decir que me quedaré sin el gusto de torturarte… y yo que pensaba clavarte 10 clavos en tus manos. Si vomitas ahora, te ahogarás en tu vómito y no podré vengarme… ¡Ya está decidido! Vamos… es hora de presentarte al resto de los invitados…

Encedí el táser y me acerqué. En ese momento, Ferb saca una especie de broca de taladro de su bolsillo. ¿Acaso está… planeando usarla como arma? ¡Jajajajaaja!

- ¿Oh? Todavía quieres luchar? ¡Jajajajajaja! Esto me divierte todavía más… hay mucho que quiero preguntarte… asi que te sugiero que te rindas… o pensándolo bien, pelea… igual te venceré y me daré el doble placer de torturarte… ¡Jejejeje!

- Lo siento… pero rechazo tu invitación, maníatica de la tortura… ¿Crees que no sé que es lo que pasó aquí?

- Vaya… no me esperaba menos de ti… ¿Pero podrás pelear en ese patético estado? Ni siquiera puedes pararte… no eres una amenaza para nadie…

- Tienes razón… pero si vas a torturarme, prefiero salir yo mismo del escenario…

- ¿Salirte? ¡Jajajajajaaja! ¡Adelante, muéstramelo!

Nos miramos con miradas diabólicas. No hay que fingir… somos dos que luchamos en la noche del Festival… la noche en la que los Demonios escapan del Lago Barbafea y vienen a nuestros cuerpos… hoy no somos humanos… hoy somos la reencarnación de demonios. Si Ferb intenta escapar, no saldrá vivo de esto…

El toma la broca y la pone en posición de ataque, yo preparo mi táser.

Ahora… lo pone a la altura de su cabeza… en la pared… ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Es un ataque? ¿Es un ardid? ¿Qué es…?

- Hasta nunca hermanota sádica… no te daré el placer de matarme…

Y Ferb balancea su cabeza… y sin decir nada, se lanza del cuello hacia la broca de la pared.

¡Plaaaasssshhh! La sangre de la herida salpica la pared. Nunca vi sangre tan viva… pero sigue vivo, de modo que vuelve a lanzarse a la broca.

Siempre pensé que la sangre era más oscura… pero esta es sangre roja… un color vivo… un canto a la vida que se va… el banquete perfecto para un demonio. Miro a Ferb, su mirada… no es de este mundo, también es la mirada de un ser del Inframundo… estando pálido, ensangrentado y con una mueca terrorífica.

No necesito espejo para decir que estoy igual que él… todo mi cuerpo, cada vello… todos erizados como un gato furioso…

Y Ferb sigue golpéandose… coge la broca y se la pasa por donde está la herida, para hacerla más grande… mientras gruñe y grita. Esto es una danza… es una maravillosa ejecución del baile para morir… esto es belleza… esto es arte…

Ferb finalmente cae muerto al suelo. Pero para mí… su público al ver tan maravillosa ejecución del acto de la vida que es morir, me pongo a gritar… a gritar de admiración… como el público que se vuelve loco por su músico favorito. No digo nada… sólo grito, aullo si me es posible… porque somos animales… que como todos los animales nos matamos el uno al otro cruelmente… y mientras la víctima muere, el depredador sólo puede rugir en felicidad.

Mi cuerpo lleno está de felicidad… ¡Esto es la muerte! ¡Esto es la verdad! ¡Este es el mejor veredico de Justicia… y lo tengo en frente a mí!

Los demonios gritan, lloran y rujen… pero ya se deleitaron lo suficiente en mi cuerpo, de modo que mi voz de Candace regresa… porque como demonio puedo gritar, rugir… pero como Candace sólo puedo reír… porque ha perdido…

Ferb ha perdido… en el piso su cadáver y borbotones de sangre. Y por su boca y nariz puedo ver las burbujas de sangre, que indican que se ahogó en su propia sangre antes de caer muerto.

La broca que usase como su arma final ya está en el suelo, tirada por un lado.

- Ohhh… ¡Jejejejejejee..! ¡Uwaaaahhhh! ¡UWAAAAAHHHH!

Se ha ido… Ferb Fletcher ya no existe más. Estoy llena de una gran emoción y me apego a la pared.

- Wooooh… ¡WOOOOH!

Y lanzé un rugido de victoria, de triunfo porque esa es mi ovación a ese baile final.

- ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Los he derrotado! ¡Los he derrotado! ¡A los malditos que querían matarme! ¡Jajajajajaa! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Suzy ya está muerta… Ferb ya está muerto… Bufford debe haber muerto por la cadena ya… sólo faltan 2… Isabella y Baljeet, y mi venganza está completa. Yo era tan feliz que pateaba el suelo de felicidad… como un baile.

Y dentro de la bodega se podían oír dos llantos… el primero es del Baljeet, porque Bufford ya debió haber muerto y el otro es de Isabella… porque ya sabe quien murió y a juzgar por los gritos, ya habrá deducido la horrible muerte que le tocó vivir. Pero en comparación con mis gritos… esos llantos eran como el sonido de un cachorrito.

- ¡Aprende lo que es la valentía! ¡Aprende, exploradora idiota! ¡Yo soy más poderosa que su secta tonta de adorar dioses de siglos! ¡Te mataré Isabella! ¡Te mataré de la forma más retorcida que se me pueda imaginar! ¡Será mejor que recuerdes tu vida, porque no morirás nada fácil! ¡Jajajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajajjajaaja! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!

Los gritos de llanto se tornaron en gritos de "Nooo" que resonaban por toda la bodega… eso para mí es música a mis oídos… un himno de reconocimiento, en el cual reconocen que ya no existe esperanza para nadie.

Poco a poco me fui calmando… y vi que tenía que limpiar ese desorden… por lo que jalé el cadáver hacia el foso del alcantarillado.

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Candace, ya no más! ¡Ya no más! – gritaba Isabella.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto recién empieza, exploradora tonta! ¡Esto no acaba todavía! ¡Desea no haber nacido, porque te lo hare sentir con lujo de detalles!

- ¡Noooo! ¡Nooo! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te hice?

No respondí y finalmente arrastré el cadáver de Ferb al alcantarillado y lo lanzé por ahí, que el agua y los animales se lo coman y no dejen nada en el mismo, que su cuerpo se convierta en carroña, que las aves y las bestias lo devoren…

Porque el demonio que pierde ante otro… es que no tenía derecho a existir…


	56. Arco de las Sillas Musicales Extra 3

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Mikael the Cat le pertenece a Darkblue y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de las Sillas Musicales**

**(Music Chairs Chapter)**

**Extra 03: Ejecutando el Verdadero Festival – Parte 02**

Candace empezó a silvar y a cubrir con cartones que había por toda la bodega la sangre que había. A esas alturas, el cadáver ya estaba en el fango junto con Suzy y sabe dios que otras cosas que se echen a las alcantarillas.

Isabella estaba llorando en su jaula, porque cada vez estaba más convencida de que lo que le pasó a Ferb ahora le pasaría a ella. Si tan sólo supiera como escapar… o como decirle donde estaba Jeremy. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas…

- ¡Hey chicos!, ¿siguen vivos por ahí?

Isabella seguía llorando en su celda, Baljeet estaba con los ojos hinchados por llorar en silencio… y Bufford colgaba en silencio de la cadena de metal que lo asfixió. Ya no se movía… estaba muerto… porque no soportó el dolor de su tobillo y se dejó caer, colgándose.

Candace se acercó a Baljeet… y pensó en hacerle algo. ¿Qué podría hacerle? No sabía… pero primero había que atender un asunto mucho más importante.

- ¡Hey Bufford! ¿Estás ahí, no?

El cuerpo solo colgaba en un inerte silencio…

- ¡Asesina, asesina! ¡Asesina! – gritó Baljeet.

- Jejeje… seguro que lo viste retorcerse hasta morir, ¿verdad?

Baljeet no respondió, solo inclinó la cabeza, como queriendo huir de mi presencia.

- ¡Oye Bufford, si te haces el fuerte, mejor déjalo ya!

Candace sacó de su bolsillo la broca que recogió con la que Ferb se mató y clavó hacia la barriga de Bufford. No sangró, y la sangre que llegó al destornillador se veía algo oscura.

- Bufford… si te haces el fuerte… vas a perder… deja de fingir…

Candace se acercó a la polea. La tomó con fuerza, pero Bufford no se movió.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad… ¿Estás vivo? ¿Lo estás?

El cuerpo no respondió… así que la chica, simplemente giró 4 eslabones de la cadera de una sola vez… quedando el cuerpo de Bufford colgando y suspendido en la cadena… ahora estaba segura totalmente de que era un cadáver.

- ¿Porqué hace esto…? Dime porqué Isabella… ¿Qué le pasó a Candace?

Candace se giró y vio que Baljeet hablaba con Isabella en la celda en voz baja. Tal vez esa era su única forma de soportarlo.

- Es complicado… pero la explora-boba ya te lo debió explicar – respondí con dureza.

- ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Ferb?

- Sabes… Ferb se lo merecía – dijo Candace – Quería matarme, ¿sabes?

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ferb nunca…!

- Me da igual lo que pienses, inmigrante… - dijo Candace – No lo conocías tal vez…

- ¿¡Qué es lo que vaz a hacerme?

- Pues yo… te voy a matar…

Los ojos de Baljeet se ensancharon. De seguro que ya se lo esperaba, pero en su interior esperaba que no acabase de forma tan violenta.

En ese momento, un sonido se oyó en la celda: Era Isabella intentando romperla.

- ¡No Candace! ¡Por favor, no lo mates a él! ¡A Baljeet no! ¡A él no! ¡A nadie más!

- ¡Jajajajajaa! ¿Crees que no sé como es que ese muchachito ayudó a implantar esa estúpida religión de Oyashiro-sama? Copiando sus textos hindúes, logró darle el halo de misticismo a esa creeencia… ¡Sé que todo eso salió de ese chico! ¿Te haz dado cuenta de lo que me arrebataste? ¡Pues espero que ahora entiendas lo grave de tus pecados!

- ¡Gyaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Y diciendo eso Candace le clavó la broca en el brazo izquierdo. La sangre empezó a brotar… y luego la chica repitió la función unos centímetros más al lado.

- ¡PARA POR FAVOOOR! ¡DETENTE CANDACE, DETENTE! ¡DETEEENTE! ¡SI QUIERES MATAR A ALGUIEN, MÁTAME A MÍ… PERO NO LO MATES A BALJEET… NOOOOO!

- ¿¡Porqué no dijiste eso por mi Jeremy? ¡Traidores los dos! ¡Yo grité y lloré cuando supe que todo se perdió! ¡Nadie lo ayudó! ¿Crees que te van a salvar? ¡No! ¡Sólo te queda verlo sufrir!

- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Gyaaaaahhhh! ¡Ooooohhhh!

Candace apuñaló repetidas veces en el brazo izquierdo, moviendo, serpenteando con la broca, causando más hemorragia y más dolor al muchacho. Los grito de Isabella pidiendo que parase lo hacían todavía más tétrico.

- ¡PARA, PARA, PARAAAA! ¡DETENTEEEE!

- Muy bien Isabella… te propongo un trato… tienes que pedir perdón 1000 veces. Si lo haces, lo dejaré ir… ¿Te parece?

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

La peliroja se sonrió… ¿En realidad esa boba de Isabella iba a pedir 1000 veces perdón? ¡Si que era una tarada! Candace estaba casi convencida que Isabella pediría las 1000 veces, por lo que decidió volver a apuñalar a Baljeet.

(Punto de Vista de Candace)

Volví a apuñalar al traidor ese… y sentí que la Broca rompió algo… seguro debió ser el hueso porque Baljeet lanzó un tremendo grito de dolor e Isabella empezó a gritar sus disculpas para acallar ese momento. Era… como lo había soñado… la venganza perfecta, sentían la desesperación, la impotencia… todo lo que yo sentí cuando perdí a Jeremy.

- ¡Waaaaahhh! ¡Waaaaaahhhh!

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajja! ¿¡Dónde está esa habilidad cuando la quieres? ¿Dónde está tu tropa defensora? ¿Dónde…? ¡Pues en esa celda!

La broca golpeó el brazo una vez más, deslizándose, cortando… y yo, escucho el dolor de ese chico… ese que ayudó con sus leyendas… a crear esa maldición…

- ¿Baljeet? ¿Me oyes…? ¡Oye, atento imbécil!

Le abofetee dos veces y le hice que me mirase.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu pecado? ¿Sabes que fuiste tu el que inventó el transfondo para este fanatismo que acabó con mi Jeremy? ¿Lo sabes…?

- Ayuda… ayuda… - dijo lloriqueando Baljeet.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Todo este tiempo no eras más que un cobarde! ¿¡Porqué creaste una maldición si no puedes defenderte? ¿Es porque eres un cobarde y no sabes pelear? ¿Es por eso? ¿¡Por ser un jodido cobarde es porque perdí a Jeremy? ¡¿EEEHHH?

Empecé a darle puñetazos… en el estómago… y en las costillas. Ya nada me importaba… sólo ver sufrir a ese infeliz que hizo eso a mi Jeremy.

- Grita todo lo que quieres… nadie te salvará… ¡Llora todo lo que quieras! ¡Nadie!

Le volví a apuñalar, pero esta vez ya no gritó. Pude ver que quizo gritar, pero de alguna forma se mordía el labio, como intentando tragarse ese dolor… para no darme el gusto de oírlo llorar. Era… su forma, su única forma de defenderse.

- Seguro ya no tienes sensibilidad en ese brazo… pasemos al otro…

Apuñalé dos veces y la sangre empezó a salir… pero Baljeet apenas gritaba… ya no era divertida ver su reacción. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese chico? Volví a apuñalar… pero por más que movía y retorcía la broca, ya no le podía sacar ni gritos ni llantos. ¿Qué rayos…?

- ¿Eehh? ¿Estás intentando no gritar para arruinarme la diversión…? Interesante…

- Si, tienes razón…

- ¿Eh?

- Yo… era un cobarde… porque no fui suficientemente valiente… y en vez de enfrentar mis problemas… tuve que crear una maldición…

Pero por el tono, Baljeet sonaba convencido, tan sereno. ¡Diablos! ¡Lo que yo quiero es verlo humillado, que grite… que pida perdón!

- Ya veo… al fin entendiste cúal es tu pecado…

- ¿Sabes algo…? ¡Yo dejaré de tener miedo! ¡Se los mostraré a todos!

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¿Lo dices estando lloriqueando? ¡Que divertido!

- ¡Si te divierte apuñalarme, hazlo hasta que te canses! ¡Pero te recuerdo algo! ¡Ya no volveré a llorar! ¡JAMÁS! ¡Lo he prometido!

¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Lo estoy apuñalando, varias veces pero sigue sin gritar. ¡Toma, toma! ¡Toma, toma! Ya me duele la mano de tanta puñalada que le doy. La sangre cae al suelo… hay ya un charquito debajo de él.

- ¿Bufford, estás viendo esto? ¿Estás viendo como ya no soy el cobarde de antes? Estoy siendo fuerte… ya no quiero llorar…

- ¡UWAAAAHHHH! ¡Cállate jodido creador de leyendas! ¡UWAAAAAHHHH!

¡Imposible! ¡Lo estoy apuñalando lo más que puedo! Pero por más que lo hago… no siente miedo… no está sufriendo por mi presencia. ¿Qué es esto? Este no es el Baljeet cobarde que conocí… no… esto no…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!

Dejé caer la broca. Respiraba profundamente por el cansacio y la adrenalina. Darle una puñalada final… sería hacerlo morir sin sufrir. Era mejor que se desangrase… que bocaneara por aliento y no pudiera… sentir como va perdiendo la consciencia de a pocos. ¡Maldito! ¿Crees que redimirte ahora, hacerte el santo va a hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre tu castigo? ¡Muere, muere y para hacerlo más divertido, pues voy a hacer más miserable tu partida!

Golpee en ese momento la jaula donde estaba Isabella y le grité:

- ¿Es que ya te rendiste? ¡Ahora el pobre morirá por tu culpa!

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡Perdónalo, por favor! ¡Baljeet! ¡Noo, no lo mates!

- ¡Jajajajaa! Ya es tarde… ahora se morirá… y sabes que es lo divertido… ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTARÁ NADA…! ¡Jejejejejejejjejee! ¡Jajajajajajjajajajaa!

- ¡Nooo! ¡Noooo!

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajaa! ¿Qué se siente ver morir a todos? ¿Qué se siente que poder decidir las vidas y las muertes sea inútil? ¡Jajajajajaa!

- Eso era lo que quería Jeremy… - dijo Baljeet ya en la agonía.

En ese momento tuve un violento flashback… estaba con Jeremy en un parque, en un picnic. Algo que habíamos planeado y ejecutado hace un tiempo… era el momento más feliz que tuve… porque eramos… como dos enamorados… era un tiempo en el que podía ser feliz y no había nada de que preocuparse…

- Candace… - dijo Jeremy – Siempre… he querido a los niños… espero que igual tú… porque si nos gustan los niños… podremos ser felices…

Ese recuerdo me regresó de nuevo a la realidad. He perdido. No pude aguantar el dolor de perderlo y me entregé al demonio… es decir, me deshice de mi lado humano, el que podía amar a Jeremy. Porque obviamente el lado demoníaco no puede amar nada. Buscaba a los traidores… y yo soy uno de los más grandes… ¡Usé a Jeremy! ¡Usé sus sentimientos para poder matar!

No sé quien ganó, pero claro que no he sido yo. Ahora veo a Baljeet… ya está muerto. Se desangró… pero tiene un rostro apacible… murió de una forma feliz… y escapó de este mundo en el que yo todavía voy a sufrir… se ha ido con Jeremy… y yo me quedé aquí.

Lo abandoné… eso hice… y en ese momento empezé a llorar… a llorar muy fuerte, porque era la angustia de saber que ahora si había perdido a Jeremy. Podía matarme e ir a su lado… ¿Pero con que cara lo recibiría tras esto? No… el ahora si que me odia… y si yo me matase, iría directo al Infierno… no iría al cielo donde alguien como él esta.

¿Qué es lo que queda de mí? Ya nada… solo el demonio… sólo eso… el maldito demonio… pero ya no puedo hacer más que entregarme a sus manos… ya lo jodí todo… ¿Qué más da?

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Un demonio no siente pena… un demonio no siente dolor… no llora…

Isabella seguía llorando, decidí que era hora de terminar. Pronto debía volver con mi amo… volver a los súlfureos sitios de donde yo salí. Esta claro que me moriré… pero antes complaceré a mi amo, trayéndole la mayor cantidad de cadáveres que pueda.

- ¡Isabella, ya está muerto! ¡Deja de llorarle, no te oirá!

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Baljeet! ¡NOOOOOO!

- Oh por favor… ha sido divertido…

- ¡Demonio, maldito demonio! ¡Déjala ir… deja que Candace se vaya!

- ¡Jajajajajajajaa! Ser un demonio no es tan malo, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que sería tan divertido ver a otros llorar y gritar… pero creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente por aquí. Es hora de volver al mundo de los demonios… pero antes… ¡Te llevaré conmigo y ese hermano idiota que tengo y tú amas! ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¡Así nadie de ustedes vivirá feliz, me los llevaré conmigo al tormento eterno, porque Baljeet se me escapó!

Respiré profundo… sentí una presencia… detrás de mí… son esos pasos… "Tap, Tap…" pero ya no es Jeremy… ese nunca fue Jeremy… ese era… mi amo…

- ¿¡Amo? ¿Son suficiente sacrificios para su maldad? Y es que… ya he matado a ese nerd… ahora sólo me queda esa exploradora… y con eso… ¿Podré entrar a su mundo? ¿Verdad amo? ¿Ah? ¿Qué tire el cuerpo? ¡Claro! ¡Jejejee! ¡Ya me encargo enseguida!

Me levanté y tomé el cadáver de Baljeet, desatándolo y lo llevé hacia el alcantarillado, tirándolo de una vez, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Oí el sonido del agua recibiendo el cuerpo.

- ¡Ya sé lo que haré amo! ¡Voy a sacrificarle a dos más! ¡A Phineas… y su noviecita! ¡Una pareja feliz será el mejor sacrificio!

Y tomando el celular de Baljeet, marqué un número… el mi casa.

- ¿Quién es…?

- ¡Soy yo Phineas, soy Candace!

- ¡Candace! ¡Candace, hermana! Por favor… ayúdame… todos desaparecen… todos… Ferb… Baljeet… Bufford… Isabella…

Jejejee… ese inútil ya experimentó el verdadero miedo… pues vamos a divertirnos un rato más.

- Phineas… ¿Han desaparecido? Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Alguien los está matando… están secuestrando a todos los que fueron a la Cueva…

- ¡Candace, por favor! ¡Tienes que decirme donde estás! ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto juntos, como hermanos! ¡Por favor!

Es hora de soltar algo para aumentar su paranoia… jejeje… será perfecto…

- ¡Baljeet me lo contó! Y por eso estoy huyendo…

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Phineas - ¿Baljeet?

- Si… él me contó junto a Bufford… y desapareció. ¡Ha desaparecido porque me lo contó! ¡Lo han matado por habérmelo contado!

- ¿Cómo… sabes… que Baljeet…? – dijo Phineas.

Ya no puedo aguantar la risa… este pequeño detective ya lo habrá descubierto… jejejeje…

- Eeeh… eeehhh… eeehhh…

- Cuando yo fui con Irving a ver a Baljeet… ya había desaparecido… y tu celular no funcionaba…

¡Cielos, es un genio! Ya no aguanto… jejeee… cielos…

- ¿Phineas? ¿Phineas? ¡Porqué me dices eso, yo soy tu hermana!

- Eso quiere decir… que… tú… Candace… desapareciste antes de que Baljeet desapareciera…

Ya lo vas descubriendo… jojojojojojojo… ya no puedo aguantar…

- Eeeeh…. Eehhh…

- ¡Candace, te lo ruego por favor! ¡Di la verdad! La única forma… de que los hayas visto…

- Eeeehh… eeehhh…

- La única forma… es… ¡QUE HAYAS HABLADO CON LOS DOS DESPUÉS DE QUE DESAPARECIERAN!

Se podía oír los bufidos de Phineas en la línea por la desesperación de esas palabras. Ya no hay nada que ocultar… ahora… sólo debo revelarme…

- Ehehe… jejejee… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAA! ¡Jjejejejejejejejejee!

Y sin decir más, colgué el celular mientras seguía riéndome. ¡Era tan divertido jugar a asustar a ese cobarde triangular! ¡Jajajajajaja!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¡Isabella, tu noviecito ya viene! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho con él! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Será una tortura muy divertida! ¿Qué te parece el programa que tengo preparado hoy? Jajajaja…

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡A PHINEAS NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO!

Es divertido… verla gritar… verla pedir que cambie lo que ya nadie va a cambiar… que voy a matar a mi hermano y a su noviecito… porque ellos dos no merecen ser felices… Jojojojojoo…

No es que los odie… bueno, en realidad si… porque Jeremy y yo nunca pudimos ser felices… por sus interrupciones, por sus planes de verano… así que ahora yo… les devolveré el favor…

(Al día siguiente)

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Candace había acertado con respecto a que Phineas investigaría todo lo que pasó. El sonido de la puerta de metel hacía presuponer que alguien se encontraba ahí… esperando abrirla. Candace ya se encontraba un tanto anémica… y le dolía la cabeza… y es que tras esas jornadas de recrear el verdadero Festival de Medio Verano, se encontraba algo débil.

Pero ya sólo quedaban dos personas… dos personas para acabar con su ritual, ella… podía soportarlo… de eso estaba segurísima.

La puerta seguía tocando… y entonces ella decidió atender… porque sería… amable una vez más antes de soltar su verdadera naturaleza. Sólo por ser su hermano… por ser Phineas.

- Phineas…

- Hermana…

Aquellos que fueron eran Phineas… e Irving. Los dos miraban con un rostro de incredulidad a esa Candace, que no era la loca del teléfono… era una persona más amable…

- Pasen muchachos… por favor…

Los condujo a la oficina que se erigía como sitio supervisor de todo. No se podía ver la Bodega o su interior porque estaba tapada por las persianas y contenedores cercanos a la oficina. Candace se sentó a un lado del escritorio, en el asiento del Jefe y Phineas e Irving, en los asientos de los clientes, por así decirlo… era como ver una entrevista de trabajo.

- Candace… tengo que pedirte perdón…

- ¿Y eso porqué, Phineas? – preguntó ella con frialdad ahora.

- Ese día… yo… Ferb… y los otros fuimos… a la Cueva de Oyashiro-sama. Nunca imaginé que esto en realidad fuera… tan oscuro… y yo te pido perdón… porque te salpicó…

Phineas se dejo caer y se arrodillló como pidiendo perdón.

- ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Mi conciencia no lo aguanta! – decía Phineas - ¡Esto fue mi culpa! ¡Perdóname hermana… por favor! ¡Ya no construiré más! ¡Ya no construiré más!

- Ahh, vaya… si el cabeza de dorito se disculpa así, es que algo malo habrá hecho…

- ¡Candace! – le dijo Irving – Phineas está siendo sincero…

- Y yo también… por arruinar todo con Jeremy…

- No hemos venido a eso… Phineas tiene algo que decirte…

- Lo escucho… - respondió ella.

- Candace… ¿Tú hablaste con Bufford y Baljeet?

- Porque… - interrumpió Irving – Cuando llamaste a Phineas, dijiste que le contaste todo a Baljeet… así que la pregunta es… ¿Cómo lo viste? Si desapareció desde esa misma tarde…

- Bueno yo…

- ¡Por favor Candace! ¿Cómo fue….? – dijo Phineas - ¡Dime la verdad!

- La única forma… que yo creo que pudieras hablar con él… es después de su desaparición… y eso sólo es posible… - Irving hizo una pausa - … si tú eres la secuestradora…

Candace se retrayó… estaba como asustada… quería reír… y finalmente lo hizo.

- Esto es… jejejee… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¡Me rindo, vale, vale me han atrapado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¿Cómo lo haces Irving? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – dijo riéndose locamente y tirándose de los pelos - ¡Ahh… joder! ¡Esto… es tan complicado… jajajajaja!

(Nota del Autor: En aras a lo interesante, omitimos todo el fragmento de la tortura de Phineas que ya está bien narrado en el Arco de las Sillas Musicales, Capítulo 15 y resumimos en las escenas inéditas de este arco, como la muerte de Isabella.)

(Punto de Vista de Candace)

- Joder… ni eso pude hacer… supongo que a eso llamamos amor fraternal…

A Phineas podía verlo inconsciente… era por el táser que le había aplicado… y es que tiempo tampoco tengo, porque escucho que David e Irving están golpeando la puerta de metal.

Me dirigo a Isabella que imagino ya está ronca de tanto gritar, y le abro la puerta de la jaula.

- ¡Sal de aquí!

- Eeeek… ¿Por… qué…?

- Ya vienen… y no me conviene que te capturen… escaparemos juntas…

- Pero… Phineas… ¡Phineas! ¿¡Está bien?

- Sólo lo he dormido. No puedo hacerle nada… pero si no te apuras, cambiaré de opinión…

Isabella en el fondo tenía un odio intenso a Candace, podría matarla ahí mismo… pero ella tenía como garantía la seguridad de Phineas… porque si ella atacaba, seguro Candace usaría sus últimos momentos para matar a Phineas. No había otro remedio más que obedecer…

- ¡Claro! Yo… ¿Por dónde huiremos?

La miré como diciendo que siga mis órdenes. Nos dirigimos hacia el ducto del alcantarillado. Era un foso grande y había que bajar usando unas escalinatas de mano, que se veian algo mohosas. Los golpes de la puerta se hacían mas fuertes… ya faltaba poco…

- Baja tu primero…

- Claro… Candace…

En cuanto Isabella empezó a bajar, puse el táser en su frente. Ella se detuvo en ese momento.

- ¿Candace… porqué…?

¿Por qué? Porque no eres mi amiga… eras una de las que mató a Jeremy estableciendo ese culto de fanáticos de Oyashiro-sama… y sobre todo porque no deben quedar testigos… te mataré… y de esa forma el dolor de Phineas será mucho mayor.

- Sabes… estamos probando algo… sigo sin creer que tu no tengas que ver con Jeremy…

- Candace… por favor… ¡Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada que ver! ¡Oyashiro-sama solo empezó como una coartada… nosotras no matamos a Louis!

- ¿¡Ehh?

- Louis murió… y nos querían culpar… por eso… nosotras… inventamos eso de Oyashiro-sama.

¿Inventaron? ¿Acaso… no existía una maldición? ¡Joder! ¿Quiere decir… que me han estado engañando todo este tiempo?

- ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA! ¿Acaso la maldición de Oyashiro-sama no fue real?

- No… en absoluto… te lo juro…

- ¡Mentira, mentira! ¿¡Eso quiere decir que maté a gente que no era mi enemiga?

Isabella se quedó mirándome. De seguro esperaba que le decretase su libertad o algo por el estilo. Eso no tenía sentido… ¿Cómo era que realmente… Oyashiro-sama fuese un gran invento? No… eso fue algo para distraerme…

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Casi me lo trago! ¡Que buen chiste muchacha!

- Candace… te lo juro de verdad…

- Si eres inocente… ve al cielo y mándale mis saludos a Jeremy… y si no… pues arde en el infierno maldita… ¡Vete al diablo, asesina!

Y diciendo eso le apliqué la descarga… y su cuerpo por inercia cayó de gran altura y escuché como el agua recibía su ya ahora cadáver. Estaba muerta… todos estaban muertos…

(Nota del Autor: Por razón de presentarles las partes inéditas, omitimos la escena de la muerte de Phineas por la muñeca y Candace, ya que ya está narrada con detalles en el Arco de las Sillas Musicales, Capítulo 16 y reanudamos con los últimos momentos de la vida de Candace)

(Punto de Vista de Candace)

Está muerto… lo he matado… jejejeje… ¡Mi hermano está muerto ahora! No hay forma que sobreviva esa puñalada… jajajajaa…

Pero en realidad… ya no puedo seguir riendo… no lo entiendo… ya no es divertido. Antes me reiría por las puñaladas… no me tembló el pulso al matar a los otros… pero… ahora… me siento muy mal. Siento… una especie de presión… en mi cuello… ¡Es como si miles de gusanos estuvieran en mis venas! ¡No tiene sentido! Me rasco el cuello, pero el dolor persiste… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso los fantasma de todos me van a atormentar?

- ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡ESTÁS MALDITA!

¿Esa… es la voz de Bufford?

- ¡Muere… muere maldita loca!

¿Esa es la voz de Isabella? ¿Quiénes están hablando? ¡Yo los he matado! ¿Acaso sus voces me van a atormentar para siempre?

- ¡Se infeliz, muere, maldita!

¿¡Esa es la voz de Baljeet? ¡Maldición, se supone que debieron irse al otro barrio y no deberían bajar para atormentarme! Iré a verlos… y les cortaré sus malditas alas…

¿Cómo puedo llegar al cielo… como puedo llegar a verlos? ¡Haré como cuando los humanos retaron a Dios en la Torre de Babel! ¡El rascacielo más grande de toda la ciudad… y en él subiré y cuando los tenga, los tiraré al infierno y saltaré con ustedes! ¡Eso será todo lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Oiré sus voces y me guiaré a donde tendrán que ir!

Seguro estoy loca… pero no… he oído los pasos de mi amo de los Infiernos… así que también tienen que existir esos ángeles a los que les cortaré las alas. La amenaza Flynn no acaba ni después de la muerte… ¡Nunca! ¡Una vez que les corte las alas, buscaré a Jeremy en ese sitio!

Llego corriendo hacia un edificio que a mi parecer es alto. Leo su rótulo: "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados". Es perfecto… por aquí me treparé…

Busco un callejón que de con el edificio y encuentro el tubo de ventilación. Empiezo a treparme en él… hasta llegar hacia el cielo… tocar esas nubes que pasan hoy en esta noche de luna llena. Pronto te veré Jeremy… después de cobrar cuentas con esos ángeles…

- ¡Maldita, nunca debiste nacer! ¡Tu madre te hubiera matado!

¿Esa fue la voz de Isabella? Jojojo… sigue insultándome… y con más ganas de torturaré en ese falso paraíso donde vives…

Ya estaba muy alto en mi escalada por el tubo de ventilación… pero mis manos estaban sudorosas… yo estaba sudorosa… y en uno de esos escaladas, mi mano resbala… y me siento caer.

Puedo ver las luces de la ciudad… estoy alto… y ahora… empiezo a caer… hacia ese callejón lleno de latas y contenedores de basura… sé que el golpe será mortal. ¿Acaso de esta forma tan boba voy a morir? ¿Caeré a mi propia muerte?

¡Cómo me gustaría tener las alas ahora! Pero entonces lo entendí… yo pertenezco al infierno, mi amo me está reclamando al final… porque ya cumplí con matarlos a todos… ya no hay más que hacer… me usaron… eso es todo…

Lo siento… lo siento mucho a todos… porque me usaron… porque los maté… porque quería recuperar a mi Jeremy… eso es amor… el darlo todo… pero ahora… soy un demonio y voy a morir sin amor… yéndome a quemar en el fuego por mis pecados. ¿En realidad tengo justificación?

Soy un demonio… pertenezco al infierno… ¿Porqué nací? ¿Porqué desde chica hice un infierno la vida a mis hermanos? Esa fue mi marca… la señal de mi destino maldito… porque si yo no hubiera nacido… nunca habría sufrido el dolor de separarme de Jeremy… no hubiera sentido… lo de mi papá… no hubiera sentido nada…

No sé… pero en todo este tiempo puedo ver que realmente Phineas y Ferb eran buenos hermanos para mí… pero me doy cuenta muy tarde… cuando estoy muriendo. No importa… ya no estaré… pero ellos tampoco… lo siento… lo siento de verdad… si me dieran otra oportunidad… no volveré a cometer el mismo error… nunca…

Sigo cayendo… ya estoy por golpear el suelo y morir. Este es mi castigo por abrir mi alma al demonio. ¿Acaso estaría en coma? ¿Acaso esto es un mal sueño y del que podré despertar? No… olvídenlo… es demasiado estúpido decir que esto es un sueño… lo siento chicos… porque maté a mi propio hermano, a mi hermanastro… a mi familia y a mis amigos… merezco este castigo… ahí vienes el suelo… Adiós a todos… adiós…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Thanks' perteneciente al álbum Yours de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Esta canción no es la versión vocal de Satsuki Yukino, es la versión del álbum Yours. La traducción le pertenece al blog Atashi de Wordpress.)

"_**El tiempo pasa rápido… 2 años han pasado ya…."**_

"_**Ya soy 2 años mayor… pero tú todavía durmiendo estás…"**_

"_**Con esa cara tan tranquila… sigues durmiendo ahora…"**_

"_**No es que esta espera sea dura… pero me siento muy sola..."**_

"_**¿Podrías despertar un poco más rápido?"**_

"_**Quiero oír tu voz… esa voz que llena de bondad y placer mis oídos…"**_

"_**Quiero ver tu rostro sonriente… esa sonrisa cálida que me hará feliz…"**_

"_**Desde la ventana, el sol que rompe en el alba brilla… esperando que tú despiertes…"**_

"_**Esperando que tu despiertes… porque yo quiero contarte de todo lo que pasó estos días…"**_

"_**Tus pestañas se mueven… te veo… me olvido de casi respirar…"**_

"_**Tus ojos se abren lentamente… y despertaste…"**_

"_**Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás… porque mis sentimientos…"**_

"… _**se desbordan y confunden con mis lágrimas…"**_

"_**Si esto es un sueño… que me importa… no quiero que nos separemos… de esta felicidad que sólo nos pertenece a los dos"**_

"_**Al final este día llegó… días hubo en los que sentía lo mismo…"**_

"_**El tiempo por el cual te esperé fue muy largo… pero ahora…"**_

"… _**ya todo pasó… se volvió un recuerdo del lejano pasado…"**_

"_**Buenos días… y… bienvenido a casa…"**_

FIN DE LOS EXTRAS DEL ARCO DE LAS SILLAS MUSICALES


	57. TIP 01: Reglas X, Y y Z

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: P&F**

**Introducción**

En este documento intentaremos poner un universo tipo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, para la serie Phineas y Ferb, más que nada porque sería interesante ver como una serie graciosa como Phineas y Ferb se va convirtiendo en lo que es Higurashi. Aclaro que no usaré a ningún personaje de Higurashi. Esto no es un crossover.

Este documento será dividido en Arcos, tal como Higurashi, pero los nombres de los arcos serán dados en inglés y español ya que Phineas y Ferb es una serie americana.

Debemos tener en cuenta una cosa antes de empezar. En uno de los episodios se menciona que Phineas tenía una mascota antes que Perry, pero que murió y nunca se lo dijeron.

**TIPS de Bernkastel **

**TIP 01: Las Reglas X, Y y Z**

(Nota del Autor: Estos son TIPS como los encontrados en las novelas visuales, en este caso lo siguiente está inspirado en el prólogo del Minnagoroshi-hen en Higurashi Kai VN.)

(El Metamundo)

(Punto de Vista de "Perry")

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? Ya no te veo jugando con tu cola tan seguido…

Todo lo que puedo hacer es responder a su pregunta… al fin… un poco de compañía en este mundo extraño… bienvenido, quien quiera que seas.

Solía ser una existencia de nada, sólo como tú… desde que perdí mi cuerpo… flotando en la nada, hasta que empezé a desarrollar mi identidad, mi pensamiento… y mi cuerpo.

Me sorprende que tú también tengas tu cuerpo… bienvenido, 'hermano', o no sé como te gustaría que te llame… pero para estar seguros, 'hermano' por el momento.

Este es un mundo sin fin…

No… no es eso, yo creo que mejor llamaré a este mundo como un aro estrecho, no tiene fin… pero no podemos negar que hay más cosas fuera del aro… es decir, estoy en un mundo finito… aunque interminable.

El futuro se supone que se forma por nuestras decisiones… pero para mí, por algún motivo siempre acaba en muerte. Mi vida entera siempre acaba así…

Esto parece un dado caprichoso del destino… y si sigues así… acabarás tan sólo como yo ahora…

Todavía mantengo algo de interés en ese mundo de ahí… podría decir que esa parte de mí se llama "Perry" y si pierdo el interés totalmente, desaparecerá del mismo.

Perry está interesado en ese mundo… pero yo… ya me cansé… y tú… esa presencia… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás jugando con esos recuerdos? Parece que te divierte…

Te diré… que muchas piezas existieron… pero ahora sólo estas cuantas quedan. ¡Ten cuidado, y míralas para saber que pasó en ellas!

Esas son todas… las vidas de Perry… y sus finales.

Esa de ahí… ooh… ya la recuerdo… el mundo donde Phineas fue maldecido…

A esa pieza la llamo "Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones", porque para mí, estos kakeras [fragmentos] son como "Arcos" o "Capítulos"…

- ¿Recuerdas que pasó en el Arco del Rapto?

Claro… eso nos hará las cosas más simples… pues… en el "Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones", Phineas Flynn fue tomado por la oscuridad…

No aceptó las palabras amables de Isabella… y hasta la mató a golpes…

Todos los demás morimos tras eso, pero no tiene nada que ver…

Ahhh… esa de ahí… es el "Arco del Festival de Medio Verano"… Candace Flynn fue la maldecida en este de aquí… ella mató a mucha gente en venganza por lo que pasó el 9 de Agosto… cuando Jeremy desapareció…

Perry se esforzó tanto… que tuvo que suicidarse al final para no ser torturado hasta morir. Por eso en el "Arco de las Sillas Musicales" envió a Ferb Fletcher, porque lo iban a matar igual…

Ahh… ¿Ves es de ahí? Ese es el "Arco del Asesinato por Maldición"… tal vez fue el peor mundo de todos. No hubo nada que Perry pudiese hacer… nada…

Cuando Baljeet crea una maldición por ser acosado, es punto final. Por suerte eso no pasa tan a menudo… por suerte…

Y ese de ahí… es el "Arco de la Expiación". Es raro… porque no fue Isabella Shapiro la maldecida… sino su hija, venida del futuro… Marie Flynn, la que fue maldita.

Tengo que decir que fue algo emocionante el ver tomar la Biblioteca de Danville… pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Phineas Flynn recordase los otros mundos… justo como nosotros…

Es increíble… ese sentimiento de haber hecho esto y aquello, pero que no recordamos cuando… el sentimiento de que la primera vez que hacemos algo… no es la primera vez en verdad…

No todos pueden verlas… o simplemente ignoran los recuerdos, pero tú eres especial… tal vez te resulta extraño… porque naciste en un mundo de kakeras…

Pero yo… venía de un mundo normal… hasta que todo esto se malogró. No recuerdo ni como ni porqué… pero ahora me veo flotando en este sitio, entre la nada…

Lo siento… seguro no te interesará en nada oír mi historia…

- ¿Porqué el destino es tan caprichoso contigo…?

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Me preguntas el porqué de todo esto? Jejejee… es muy interesante…

¿Qué piensas tu de todo esto? Pensémoslo juntos… porque eso sería el primer paso a un juego.

Veamos… nuestro personaje principal… es Phineas Flynn… el dueño de Perry…

Sip… soy una mascota, criada por humanos…

En el "Arco del Rapto de Vacaciones" fue poseído por la paranoia y la duda y mató a su mascota y a su amiga, Isabella Shapiro.

Si eso fuera inevitable, los mataría siempre… pero en otros mundos, lo que pasó aquí no es inevitable… lo único inevitable, es el papel de Phineas Flynn.

Normalmente su actitud es muy feliz… así que es raro verlo en mundos como ese… de modo que lo que pasa en un mundo no es igual a lo que pasa en otro.

Es decir, lo inevitble pasa en todos los mundos sin excepción… con eso… podremos buscar la verdad… ¿Entendiste?

Para aquellos que sólo viven en ese mundo, Phineas Flynn es un tipo que mató a sus amigos por una paranoia mal justificada. No hay más que eso…

Pero nosotros que conocemos los mundos… podemos decir que eso no necesariamente podía pasar… nosotros podemos "leerlo"…

Es más, de todos estos mundos, sólo mata a sus amigos en uno de ellos… esto es, la posibilidad de que él sea una amenaza es muy baja…

¿Haz encontrado alguna similitud? ¡Conozco ese rostro!, Claro que sí… todos esos mundos que hemos visto… tienen algo en común…

Alguno de ese grupo se convierte en un violento por pensamientos oscuros y paranoides. En alguno de ellos… Phineas Flynn… Marie Flynn… o Candace Flynn, se vuelven violentos tras rendirse ante el miedo y la oscuridad…

Sin embargo, no hay nada en común… ni siquiera la forma como matan…

Phineas golpea hasta morir… Candace mata a los culpables de la desaparición de Jeremy… y Marie, secuestra la Biblioteca.

Sin embargo… yo he encontrado mi propia verdad, una común en Danville…

La regla es que en este mundo una persona al azar se vuelve violenta bajo la influencia de pensamientos oscuros… esta es la Regla X.

Phineas Flynn… Marie Flynn… o Candace Flynn son ejemplos de esta regla.

No sé porque ellos y no otros, seguro hay algo que lo provoca… ¿Será que los 3 son parientes? No soy un detective… sin más no puedo conjeturar…

El sólo deducir esa regla es un honor para mí…. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué si es así, es el destino? Si…

Jejeje… hay otra idea que tienes… ¿No?

Sí… tú lo haz dicho…

Victoria y Fred siempre mueren en estos mundos. Eso me dice, que no importa quien sea el paranoico… ellos dos morirán siempre.

Sé que hay esa regla… una regla que dice que Victoria y Fred serán asesinados la noche del Festival… y esta regla… será la regla Y.

Jejejejee… ¿Ya notas un patrón?

Victoria y Fred son asesinados siempre… y todos piensan que sus muertes tuvieron que ver con el peligro del cual huían…

El hecho de que alguien se torne violento, Regla X y que Victoria y Fred sean asesinados, Regla Y son dos reglas separadas… pero hay algo que siempre las une. Tal vez ese algo sea como caen ante la maldición de la sospecha…

¿Acaso no hay alguien que intenta hacer creer que esos dos incidentes están relacionados? Si… lo hay… esa persona hace a Danville un mundo complicado…

Debería haber al menos dos personas sospechosas… ¿Sabes quienes son?

Si… esos dos son… el Detective David y Victoria Watterson. Verás… David es un detective obsesionado con resolver el misterio de los crímenes en Danville… parece que por su obsesión lo trasladarán a otra prefectura… y por eso está ansioso de resolver esto... y siempre intenta culpar a la Tropa de Exploradoras de todo…

¿Porqué está tan obsesionado? No lo sé… pero algo que ver con la primera muerte… la muerte de Louis, el chico Scout… de seguro era un amigo suyo… o algo… no sé en donde lo supe o lo deduje, pero mi idea es esa…

De todos modos, él y sus métodos son los que desencadenan el caso… como podrás ver en el "Arco de la Expiación", donde él fue quien con su presión llevó a la locura a Phineas Flynn. No sé si este nombre le va, pero lo llamaría "Sirviente de Oyashiro-sama"…

Él es uno de los responsables indirectos de esta tragedia…

Y la otra persona, es… Victoria Fletcher…

Todo lo que hace es hablar de la terrible historia del pasado de Danville, para asustar a otros… aunque ella también acusa a la Tropa de Exploradoras de ser la culpable… ella se metió mas que nada con Marie Flynn… para Victoria, era fácil manipularla.

Pero irónicamente, ella moría siempre. No sé si se reiría tanto al ver a Marie tomando la Biblioteca, de seguro que ya no le haría gracia…

Pero algo noté… siempre que apuntan a la Tropa de Exploradores, la gente les cree. A esto le llamaremos la Regla Z.

Es más que nada una regla cómica, nada más…

Ya deberías tener una respuesta a este misterio… y es el hecho que la Tropa de Exploradoras actúan como responsables, no importa lo que pase… con todas esas notas en la prensa y el mutismo de Isabella… todos acaban creyendo que son los malos.

David y Victoria solo fueron engañados por esa regla… en realidad, toda la ciudad lo está…

Pero por más que lo pienso, las muertes en Danville… es que no se nada de ellos… sólo porque mi memoria sólo llega al Verano de 2009. No pudo ver más…

Quizá el gran error… sea que intento relacionarlo todo… ¿Será eso? Se supone que eso casos se resolvieron en el pasado… así que no sé que será cierto y que no…

Un gato parlante dijo algo interesante en el "Arco del Rastro Perdido", dijo algo como que en la noche del Festival se permite matar al enemigo de la ciudad… y esa maldición es simplemente el sujeto que usa ese permiso para cometer un asesinato.

Su teoría es que… es el entorno y no un individuo el que provoca el crimen…

La gente suele analizar la vida del criminal, pero eso no es el punto… el crimen de verdad es producido por el entorno… no por la gente…

Es decir, el Criminal A pudo haber sido el culpable, pero un ambiente propicio pudo crear al Criminal B y al C.

El A no tenía que ser siquiera un tipo malvado… es decir, el culpable es el entorno que creó a A, B y C. Pero la gente no pensaría eso, solo lincharían a A y no cuestionarían su entorno.

- No entiendo nada…

¿Te he confundido? Lo siento… es que yo vengo de ese mundo, y entiendo un poco su lógica.

Mejor lo dejo más claro, no son las personas como Phineas o Candace los culpables… sino el ambiente… las 3 reglas… son los verdaderos sospechosos.

Eres muy hábil si lo logras entender.

Todo lo que hay que hacer es identificar las 3 reglas: X, Y y Z. Con eso sería más fácil encontrar la verdad… de estos mundos tan diferentes… pero sólo 3 reglas los gobiernan. Interesante… y eso es lo que ma mantiene interesado en seguir más en estos mundos…

De todos modos, otra verdad que puedo ver… es la verdad que Perry siempre es asesinado al final. Es como si su fin fuera en Agosto de 2009. No es algo al azar… pasa siempre… es decir… es el mismo patrón que Victoria y Fred… la Regla Y.

Victoria y Fred mueren siempre el 9 de Agosto…

Perry suele morir días después…

Seguro que Victoria y Fred son atacados en el Lago cuando están solos… y por eso pasa siempre el 9 de Agosto…

Pero el caso… de Perry es diferente… su estilo de vida es diferente… y por esa razón no siempre muere el mismo día…

Pero siempre muere en Agosto, porque alguien tiene ese deseo de matarle en Agosto…

¿Acaso… la muerte de Perry tiene algo que ver con Victoria y Fred? ¿Es el mismo criminal, el que los mata a los tres?

No sé si es una persona, organización o algo… o si son varios que comparten intereses, puntos de vista o metas similares…

Pero la más grande meta de Perry… es escapar de su destino mortal…

Pero él no quiere irse de la ciudad… el quiere vivir feliz en la ciudad, con sus dueños…

Ese es el feliz futuro que él quiere… pero es irónico que muerte tras muerte solo repita lo mismo… como un disco sin fin…

Nosotros conocemos la tragedia, porque repetimos mundos con él…

Muchas veces, no sabemos quien mató a Perry… pero a veces son sus dueños o amigos…

Y esto perturbaría la regla Y, de modo que el culpable se asustaría y revelaría sus intenciones de forma desorganizada… a menos que su único interés sea el que muera. Eso pasó en el "Arco de las Sillas Musicales" y en el "Arco del Festival de Medio Verano".

Por desgracia, soy parte de Perry, y por eso no sé nada tras su muerte…

¿Acaso… tu sabes que es lo que pasó? Yo soy sólo una existencia que vive junto a Perry… pero tú… eres alguien que nació en un plano superior…

¿Hay algo que no pasó en el "Arco de las Sillas Musicales" y en el "Arco del Festival de Medio Verano" que si haya pasado en los otros tras la muerte de Perry?

Si sabes algo… eso sería, otra verdad alrededor de la Regla Y.

La mayoría de mis recuerdos son el caos provocado por los dueños o amigos de Perry, es decir, la Regla X. Pero si estas oscuras reglas son comunes a todos los mundos… seguro son algo que controla el destino de la tragedia de Danville.

Si ese es el caso… será duro para Perry, porque si no derrota la Regla Y, seguirá muriendo en Agosto de 2009…

Así mismo debe luchar contra la Regla X, porque sino uno de sus amigos tendrá un final trágico… y eso destrozaría los motivos de Perry para vivir más allá de Agosto de 2009.

Así mismo debe demostrar como Candace en "Arco de las Sillas Musicales" que la Tropa no es ninguna amenaza. Porque mientras la Regla Z siga en efecto… eso producirá la Regla X.

Porque todos creen que la noche del Festival… la Tropa saldrá a matar, creando el ambiente para la Regla Z, reafirmándose de nuevo…

Reglas X, Y y Z…

Reglas que torturan a Perry en su eterno Agosto de 2009… todas ellas son obstáculos… y no sabíamos nada de ellas hasta ahora…

¿Eras consciente de ellas? Si es así… felicidades… porque siempre que intenté romperlas fallé.

Sin embargo… un milagro pasó en el "Arco de la Expiación", y fue que Phineas Flynn recordó algo del otro mundo… y detuvo la tragedia que le pasaría a Marie…

De todos modos, Perry murió poco después… pero de todos modos es un gran paso…

Perry sabía que esas reglas eran comunes en los mundos, pero nunca las pudo romper… y por eso perdió el interés… y así yo pude nacer…

Pero ahora es diferente… porque aprendió algo… que esas reglas se pueden destrozar si es que hay una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Si puede romper las tres… Perry será libre de su eterna prisión…

Pero ya no le queda tiempo… porque ha viajado tanto, de mundo en mundo… que su alma se está convirtiendo en algo diferente… su vida dura cada vez menos…

Si sigue así… ya no podrá sentir los mundos individuales más… alucinará… y se volverá loca… y su alma se destruirá… perdiéndose asi a Perry…

Y desaparecerá… volviendo de nuevo a este mundo solitario y oscuro… donde estos recuerdos se perderán… quedando solo en la oscuridad eterna… y finalmente… morirá…

Y lo peor de todo… Perry lo sabe… y es como el sapo… el sapo en el pozo… que mientras más avanza para salir… más le duele la caída…

No sé ni como es que llegamos aquí… pero este es el esquema más malvado que hay… para matar a alguien… el ahogarlo en los recuerdos y en la confusión más absoluta…

El nuevo mundo ya viene… puedo sentirlo… adiós… quien sea que fueras… sólo sé que eres un ser superior… espero… que Perry tenga la voluntad para romper las tres reglas… y al final lograr su felicidad… saliendo del ciclo eterno de Agosto de 2009. Adiós… adiós…

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Esa presencia, que podríamos decir era el alma… la esencia de Perry desapareció. Y sólo quedó esa mujer… a la que llamaba "Existencia Superior", la Bruja de los Milagros, Bernkastel.

- Pueden pasar ahora… Mikael… Tails…

Los dos nombrados aparecieron… eran también algo así como almas flotantes. Habían salido de su mundo… "Arco del Rastro Perdido", con desastrosos resultados.

- ¿Dónde estamos…? – dijo Mikael.

- Están en el Metamundo… a donde han acabado por no poder enfrentarse al destino…

- Pero todo esto… yo… lo hice…

- Si, si… sé que lo hiciste por Baljeet – dijo Bernkastel – Pero fallaste… y te olvidaste de Tails… y los dos fueron asesinados por las 3 reglas que maldicen Danville… patético…

- Lo siento… Tails… nunca debí… - dijo Mikael apenado.

- No importa, sus almas vagan ya en el Metamundo… pero todavía hay oportunidad de renacer en otro mundo más…

- ¿¡La hay? – dijeron los dos Mobians emocionados.

La posibilidad de volver a un mundo donde pudieran sentir su cuerpo era más que deseable para esos dos Mobians que sentían que habían perdido todo.

- Si… pero sólo pueden volver a un último lugar… y ser conscientes de ese mundo… así creando una barrera… que les impedirá todo contacto de ese mundo y el otro. En otras palabras… es el mundo donde vivirán como "seres vivos"… el mundo donde vivirán y donde morirán. Y si mueren en él… no hay retorno…

Mikael bajó la cabeza… en vista de o que había pasado, ellos preferían volver a su mundo, por más malo que fuese, a morir por gente que no conocían del todo. Tal vez… hasta pensaba que por su culpa… las cosas se habían precipitado y malogrado. Por salvar a un chico… el se convirtió en un asesino… sólo por eso… ¿Habría otra manera? De seguro la había, pero su terquedad precipitó todo… en un mundo donde Tails y hasta el propio Baljeet quedó muerto.

- Si sólo… yo no hubiera sido… tan obstinado… ese mundo… sería feliz…

- O sea, que no eres digno de volver a ese mundo a ayudar a esos chicos… patético…

- ¡No es eso! – dijo Mikael - ¡No estoy huyendo! Sólo que… ese mundo… nosotros…

- ¡No digas esas cosas Mikael! ¡Si nos esforzamos… nosotros…! – dijo Tails.

- No… yo me convertí en un adorador de Oyashiro-sama para salvar a Baljeet… y lo único que produje fue muerte – dijo Mikael – No les daré eso a esos muchachos de nuevo…

- ¿Es decir, que estás huyendo?

- ¡No estoy huyendo! Lo hago… para protegerlos…

- ¡Jajajajajajjajaaja! – se rió Bernkastel - ¡Hay que ver como racionalizan sus pecados estos sujetos! ¡No importa de que mundo, siempre se niegan a decir que no tienen la culpa!

Mikael solo podía bajar la cabeza… ante esa frase de Bernkastel… porque sabía que en el fondo, eso era cierto… era totalmente cierto que no podía ni hacer eso…

- ¡Yo no me rendiré! – dijo Tails - ¡Quiero volver a ayudarlos!

- Hohohohohoho… ¿Quieres volver y perder a Sonic, tu hermano mayor, para siempre? Veo que depender de una tonta planta no te sirvió para nada…

Tails bajó la cabeza… por ese recuerdo doloroso…

- Yo… no lo quiero perder… a Sonic…

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… cambiar tu destino… en ese mundo al que perteneces…

Tails se acercó a Mikael, que entendió que el zorro buscaba consuelo… y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¡Jojojojojojojojojojo! ¿Están listos para volver entonces?

Mikael quizo que alguien lo confortara a él ahora… después de todo, era admitir su derrota… admitir que tal vez a Phineas y Ferb les fuera mejor sin ellos…

- A ellos… les irá mejor sin nosotros… - dijo Mikael resignado.

- Y de ese modo, tal vez a Perry, el que si puede cambiar el destino pueda intentarlo en el próximo mundo… - respondió Bernkastel – No sólo sustituyeron al que podía cambiar ese mundo… sino que demostraron ser unos inútiles… mejor vuelvan a ese mundo de donde salieron… y vivan o mueran conforme a su patética voluntad…

- No lo olvidaré… - dijo Tails – No olvidaré esos lazos que tuve en este mundo…

- ¡Jojojojojojojojojojo! ¿Qué se te metió la cabeza? ¡Los perderás! ¡Y tú Mikael, igual! Adiós… vuelvan a su mundo donde los animales se convirtieron en los que tropiezan con la misma piedra… vuelvan a su mundo a vivir en su soledad… adiós…

Uno de los kakeras brilló y esos dos desaparecieron, borrándose en ese momento su existencia de ese mundo y volviendo al mundo donde deberían estar.


	58. TIP 02: Manifiesto de Danville

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**TIPS de Bernkastel**

**TIP 02 – Manifiesto del Gran Desastre de Danville**

_**2009: Declaración de Danville por la Independencia**_

_**Por Victoria Fletcher**_

A las autoridades del Departamento de Defensa y al CDC,

Ante todo, asumo que ya han sido informados por sus altas direcciones de la existencia de un incidente en Danville, Dakota del Sur. El acto ha sido noticia en todas las televisoras a nivel nacional y ha provocado una gran consternación entre todas las autoridades y ciudadanos. Sé que muchos de ustedes creen que el proceder de la OWCA ha sido excesivo e innecesario. Pero no lo es para nada… porque estos incidentes son la clave para proteger nuestra soberanía americana.

Vamos a explicar estos puntos, siendo este mi informe o descargo referente al incidente acaecido el 13 de Agosto de 2009, en Danville.

**Informe de la Situación en Danville:**

Danville, Dakota del Sur, es un poblado normal, de gente corriente conocido coloquialmente entre ellos como "El Área de los 3 Estados", y cercano a él se encuentra el Lago Barbafea, o también llamado antes, el "Lago de los Demonios Voladores" por las comunidades indígenas que antes lo habitaban.

El CDC puede encontrar información de que en ese lago ocurrió una enfermedad de etiología desconocida por el momento y que produce paranoia y actos violentos. Las acciones de Inteligencia determinaron que hace un tiempo se encontró en una misión por el Imperial College de Londres, indicios de un culto antiguo hacia un ser llamado "Oyashiro-sama", vinculado a la violenta desaparición de los indígenas que habitaban esa zona. Así mismo, documentos de algunos colonos se preservan en la zona y ya han sido llevados a Londres para su estudio. Esto no sería nada relevante, sino ser por una serie de incidentes…

En 2008, el 15 de Agosto, se descubrió el cadáver de Louis en el Lago Barbafea, siendo el occiso un chico de 10 años perteneciente a la Boy Scouts of America (BSA), en calidad de un Scout. El análisis forense determino que se trató de un homicidio, con ensañamiento dado que al cadáver le faltó un brazo que nunca fue ubicado.

La investigación en sus objetos personales y su dormitorio llevó a encontrar cartas amenazantes de la Tropa 46231, en las cuales lo acusaban de profanar el Santuario de "Oyashiro-sama". Investigación en la PC del occiso encontró que frecuentaba amistades catalogadas como "malas", relacionadas al consumo ilegal de marihuana, alcohol y prácticas sexuales. Se ignora si Louis fue partícipe o si solo era data plantada en el ordenador.

Posteriormente se encontró indicios de que la Tropa 46231 tenía acceso a la cueva de Oyashiro-sama… y una investigación clasificada de OWCA encontró que tenían acceso a los patógenos del Síndrome que encontró el CDC.

De acuerdo a la Patriot Act, estos son actos de terrorismo biológico y se justifica el ingreso de la fuerza de la OWCA, para neutralizar las amenazas. En este caso, el vector resultó ser un ornitorrinco que fue eviscerado para destruir toda evidencia de los patógenos y su posible dispersión por el medio.

Sin embargo, se encontró que el patógeno había entrado ya en la red de distribución de agua de Danville, siendo parte del plan de la Tropa 46231 la exposición deliberada del patógeno a la población. Teniendo que tomar una decisión para evitar la expansión de la enfermedad, sin cura conocida y que según el CDC, produce una muerte segura en pocas horas, se resolvió trasladar a los interinos de Danville a la Biblioteca y usar una solución de HCl para terminar con la amenaza del patógeno y posteriormente se limpió evidencias.

A efectos públicos, se dice que esto fue por una explosión de gases tóxicos en el Lago Barbafea que sofocó a la población en la noche.

Sé que el sacrifico de vidas civiles puede parecer una barbaridad ante las autoridades y la civilización y por eso, quiero exponerles las ideas que me llevaron a dar la orden.

**La Invasión de Niños:**

Así como en 1212, un grupo de niños tomó armas y se fueron en búsqueda de la Tierra Santa en ese fracaso conocido como Cruzada Infantil, hoy en día hay un movimiento parecido de personas en edades entre 9 a 14 años.

En Cleveland, Ohio, hay reportes de un grupo llamado KND – Sector V que lucha "contra la tiranía de los adultos y sus cómplices", así como en Danville está la semilla de una rebelión tecnológica, en dos chicos llamados Phineas y Ferb.

Si bien no hay evidencias de que estos dos muchachos apoyen al Sector V de Ohio, es preocupante que niños obtengan acceso a tecnologías de punta en tan poco tiempo.

Desde tiempos inmemorables hemos manejado la sociedad de modo que los adultos nos sacrifiquemos por los niños. Desde un punto de vista evolutivo, es lo normal, siendo los niños la siguiente generación que nos perpetúa como especie dominante.

Pero si bien, antes había que darlo todo por los niños, ya que no habían tantos y la mortandad materna era elevada… ciertamente antes, las leyes bíblicas y babilónicas, eran muy severas con los rebeldes, así mismo en la cuna de la civilización occidental, pasaba lo mismo. Y en la vieja Londres, más de lo mismo… que aunque los niños fueran un bien muy escaso, a nadie le temblaba la mano en ejecutarles si es que hacían algo que iba contra las leyes.

Pero conforme fuimos acercándonos al estado del bienestar… se dictaron leyes más benignas ante los niños… como la Ley de Menores. Inclusive ahora es ilegal y penado con cárcel el golpear a los hijos, cuando era lo normal hace tan sólo unas décadas. Los padres estamos perdiendo la batalla contra una juventud indisciplinada, corrupta y que ya no tiene ningún respeto contra los mayores.

Tal vez en el pasado se tolerasen estas cosas, pero lo cierto es que no es así… y eso que los niños eran un bien valioso para la perpetuidad de la especie. Hoy en día, eso ya no es cierto… sólo sobran niños que son inútiles al acto inherente de perpetuar la especie, porque son o bien gordos… y rollizos, con defectos que perdurarán hasta que entren a su edad fértil o son simplemente deformaciones de la naturaleza que pasarán sus genes defectuosos, engendrando nuevas enfermedades al recombinar sus genes cuando sean adultos.

¿Por qué seguimos apoyando la explosión demográfica que viene de la mano de niños? Thomas Malthus ya nos advertía en su ensayo: "Ensayo sobre el Principio de la Población" que la población no puede crecer de forma infinita y que debemos detenerla de algún modo:

"_En vez de recomendarles limpieza a los pobres, hemos de aconsejarles lo contrario, haremos más estrechas las calles, meteremos más gente en las casas y trataremos de provocar la reaparición de alguna epidemia"_

Pero ciertamente no podemos eliminar a los pobres, que son el grueso de nuestra población… de nuestra Población Económicamente Activa. No podemos privarnos de eso en un mundo globalizado… en un mundo donde las acciones contra agentes económicos repercuten negativa o positivamente en las sociedades que efectúan esos cambios.

Pero hay un grupo de individuos que no son parte de esa realidad económica… los niños. Ya existen demasiados… que podríamos prescindir de ellos sin ningún problema.

¿Pero la duda es… de quienes prescindir? Prescindir por completo de una etnia sería peligroso y desencadenaría una revolución sin precedentes en la historia de América. ¿Pero y si prescindimos de niños rebeldes? ¿Porqué gastar recursos del estado y de los trabajadores en niños que no cumplen lo que una sociedad espera de ellos? ¿La reforma ha funcionado? Claramente se puede ver que eso no es así… y que los intentos de reformarlos solo los han torcido más. El ejemplo más claro son los cursos de verano. Los alumnos que los conforman siguen reprobando al final.

Por eso creo… que la actividad de eliminación de patógenos en Danville es totalmente justificable. Será un movimiento impopular y que muchos cuestionen con una falsa ética, pero es lo mejor para el desarrollo de los Estados Unidos.

**La Mentira de la Ética**

Vivimos creyendo que desde siempre hay unos valores morales inviolables… creemos por ejemplo que la propiedad es un bien supremo. ¿Acaso podríamos permitir que un ignorante posea un producto estratégico? ¿Qué son sino las expropiaciones? ¿Qué son sino que cuando el estado priva a alguien de un bien, en aras al bien común de la sociedad?

Y ahora consideremos el tema de la libertad personal. Una libertad personal mal interpretada, como el caso que esgrimen los anti vacunación ha llevado a un aumento alarmante de enfermedades que se pensaban erradicadas. ¿Está justificado respetar la voluntad de un ignorante, y privar a la sociedad en su conjunto de un entorno sano?

Podemos ver entonces, que la ética está sujeta simplemente al bien de la sociedad como tal, y no a unos derechos inviolables. Lo bueno para la sociedad… eso es lo éticamente aceptable.

¿Podemos eliminar a los niños rebeldes? Desde el punto de vista social, es lo mejor porque evitaremos futuras generaciones trastocadas o corrompidas por estos malos elementos. Ya hemos visto que la rehabilitación no funciona. Y para la sociedad, deshacerse de los malos elementos es bien visto por todos. ¿Cuántos padres esgrimirían razones éticas si les dieran la oportunidad de eliminar a los bullys? ¿Cuántos a los que 'se tiran la pera' o demás? ¿Cuántos a esos hijos que malgastan los ahorros de toda una vida?

No existe ética alguna que sea inviolable, porque al final, no es más que una herramienta para el bien y beneficio de una sociedad.

**La Guerra Infantil**

Con noticias como Sectores 5 y muchachos haciendo inventos sin control… ¿Podemos estar seguros que estas tecnologías desarrolladas por niños no son un peligro para nuestra seguridad nacional? ¿Seguros que ellos tendrán todo el cuidado de ocultarse ante espías estratégicos? ¿De tomarse a reserva información que podría afectar la seguridad del país?

Estamos ante una guerra… donde niños pueden saber más que agentes del estado, que pueden crear inventos sin medir las consecuencias o crear tecnologías que al no ser supervisadas por los entes reguladores pueden desaprovechar su potencial.

Pero lo que crea un niño, lo puede crear un adulto… así que son esfuerzos inútiles… chicos que al hacerlo sin la reserva necesaria, exponen las tecnologías pioneras a ser copiadas por países rivales… y entregando de este modo secretos de estado a otros países… son enemigos del estado según la Patriot Act. Y como esos enemigos, sin importar su edad por no ser excusa a sus actos, se les debe castigar de forma ejemplar.

No sólo Phineas y Ferb son esos traidores, por crear tecnología que debería ser competencia del gobierno federal o de la propia OWCA, sino la Tropa de Isabella y otros por apoyarlos a ocultar esa tecnología de la vista de adultos.

Es por eso que la disciplina más férrea debe aplicarse sobre estos niños que lo único que hacen es abrir información al enemigo. Esto es una guerra… y lo que ellos hacen, delitos de guerra.

**Justificación final para el Gran Desastre de Danville:**

Las acciones ocurridas en Danville… son totalmente justificables ante un fuero militar, por eliminar a un entorno hostil que lo único que hace es producir tecnología para exponerla al enemigo, cometiendo así el delito de Alta Traición. Y la Patriot Act, indica que las acciones necesarias deben ser tomadas para evitar el filtrado de información.

Tal vez el gaseo de Danville sea una acción un poco precipitada para los estándares actuales, pero espero que la Historia y los eventos futuros muestren que esta acción es la más propicia, porque ante los actos de desprecio a la integridad del país… no cabe más que el más ejemplar de los castigos… uno que disuada de forma categórica a todo otro niño infractor.

¡Viva la Independencia de los Estados Unidos de los niños rebeldes!

¡Abajo el enemigo infantil cubierto bajo leyes creadas que sólo para proteger al enemigo!

A las órdenes del país de los Estados Unidos de América,

Dra. Victoria Watterson

Directora en Jefe del Programa de Investigación de la OWCA

Danville, 15 de Agosto de 2009


	59. Arco del Exorcismo I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Exorcismo**

**(Exorcisim Chapter)**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Angelic Brights' Opening de Higurashi Kizuna Dan IV, un juego de Nintendo DS. La letra está adaptada pero intenta ser fiel al original. La traducción original es del usuario de Youtube PsyClone96.)

"'_**Dudas' y 'Partida', esas son las palabras que en tus ojos se esconden,**_

_**Es esa convicción la única que mira hacia el futuro"**_

"_**Como un afrodisiaco, mis sensaciones despertarán…**_

_**Incluso el significado de la vida, pronto perderá todo el sentido"**_

"_**La persona que yo perdí, y esta gran forma de pensar…**_

_**¿Cuándo fue que la vida se torció, como un brillo angelical?**_

"_**Aun así, en algún lado energía hay… que parece que me espera para explotar en mí…"**_

"_**Me convertiré en la prueba de tu existencia…**_

_**Abriré la puerta del futuro… y la liberaré…"**_

"_**Miro hacia arriba, tratando de coser los jirones en las nubes…**_

_**Las lágrimas que reflejan en mí no pararán…"**_

"'_**Dudas' y 'Partida', las dos ocultas en los ojos de mis amigos…"**_

"_**Es esa convicción la única que mira hacia el futuro…"**_

"_**Pero ahora, la esperanza se vislumbró por sólo un día…**_

_**Cambió a coraje, mientras nos tomábamos de las manos…"**_

"_**¡Una luz cegadora!"**_

(Notas del Autor: Agradezco primero a todos mis lectores por la comprensión de parar un poco o reducir la frecuencia del ciclo de entregas de esta saga. Exámenes y demás son los culpables.

En esta saga… tal vez una muy esperada, vamos a tratar de un par de temas que a muchos los tienen intrigados: El origen de Oyashiro-sama y la aparición de Ben, el OC de Ez116, un amigo que me ha estado apoyando con sus ánimos y comentarios en esta larga saga que es Higurashi Matsuri. Este arco va dedicado a él en agradecimiento a su apoyo.

Siéntense y que el show de Oyashiro-sama vuelva a amedrentar sus almas…)

**I**

(Greenfield, Australia – 1516)

(Nota del Autor: Algunas locaciones están basadas en el fic "Cómo llegaste a nosotros" de Ez116. Sobre la fecha, Australia no fue explorada por los Europeos hasta 1616.)

- ¡Todos alaben a nuestro salvador, a Oyashiro-sama! ¡Salve! ¡Salve!

Un grupo de indígenas rendían pleitesía a un hombre fornido que era caminaba con un gran báculo que acaba en forma de un rastrillo, pero que más tenía forma de una especie de gancho cortante. El hombre llevaba una soga con la cual arrastraba algo… que era un prisionero, amarrado de manos y con la soga en el cuello, como exhibiéndolo como una mascota.

- ¡Habitantes de Greenfield! ¡Hemos capturado a otro demonio!

Los grupos de pobladores que prendían fogatas y se pintaban para la ocasión, bramaron de alegría ante Oyashiro-sama que tenía a un prisionero con ellos. De seguro lo que le esperaba al prisionero eran cosas indecibles.

Oyashiro-sama empujó al prisionero en medio del grupo y entonces haciendo un ademán imponiendo silencio, le gritó:

- ¡Confiesa tu propósito! ¿A qué has venido a turbar nuestra presencia? ¿Por qué ustedes… demonios no pueden convivir con el hombre?

El otro seguía en silencio… con los ojos saltones, inyectando sangre a sus capilares que se veían hinchados, como preparándose para lo peor… o simplemente para no hablar de lo que sea que había pasado.

- ¡Son sus pasos! ¡No puedo sacarme esos pasos de la cabeza! ¡Me persiguen! ¡Me persiguen! ¡Y sus manos… se trepan por mi cuello! ¡Se trepan por mis brazos! ¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Ardeeee!

- ¡Lo ha abandonado! – dijo uno de los aborígenes - ¡El demonio ya lo dejó! ¡Lo ha dejado!

- ¡Su alma demoníaca lo ha abandonado!

- ¡Ya no es un humano!

Oyashiro-sama impuso silencio nuevamente ante la algazara de todos esos aborígenes. Entonces mirando al público emitió una declaración:

- Este demonio ha perturbado la paz entre humanos en Greenfield. Es hora de mandarlo al infierno de nuevo, con un mensaje que el propio Demonio no soportará. ¡Es hora de empezar el Watanagashi! ¡Que el demonio sepa el poder de los humanos!

Todos bramaron al oír que Oyashiro-sama permitía el inicio de Watanagashi.

¿Y que era el Watanagashi? Era el festival sagrado… donde los demonios eran regresados al infierno por medio del rio que cruzaba por esa zona. Y aparentemente era el festival sagrado de esa gente, porque el grupo se dirigio con el prisionero y Oyashiro-sama a la rivera del rio, donde dos grandes troncos estaban dispuestos, aguardando por la víctima el sacrificio que se haría en pos de esa ceremonia solenme.

- ¡Gran Oyashiro-sama, aquí está el mortero sagrado!

Uno de los aborígenes trajo el mortero que colocaron cerca de los troncos. Era un mortero grande por lo que dejaron un espacio entre ese y los troncos.

- ¡Ahora, prepárense para el inicio del Festival!

Los aborígenes, ayudados por Oyashiro-sama tomaron al prisionero que se resistía, pero ellos eran más y pudieron dominarlo, y amarraron sus brazos, sus manos y sus piernas… dejándolo extendido, como una crucifixión sin cruz. Luego lo tiraron al suelo boca arriba y amarraron las sogas que lo tenían de las extremidades a los troncos, dejándolo templado y totalmente expuesto e indefenso. El otro solo se limitaba a vociferar.

- ¡AAGGHGHH! ¡Sus manos! ¡Sus manos me queman! ¡Me queman mis brazos, me queman mi cuello! ¡Me queman! ¡Me quemaaaan!

Oyashiro-sama entonces tomó el báculo que tenía consigo y lo alzo, para que todos vean su fina punta y su trabajo en detalle. Eso no era un rastrillo… era un arma ceremonial. Los aborígenes aplaudían y vitoreaban, al punto que Oyashiro-sama ordenó silencio y empezó la ceremonia.

Oyashiro-sama levantó su báculo y se acercó cerca del prisionero y dejó caer el mismo a la altura del abdomen. El gancho del báculo se clavo dentro del abdomen de ese hombre, cortando mientras el prisionero gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Salve Oyashiro-sama! ¡Salve!

Oyashiro-sama bajó con el arma, mientras cortaba el abdomen de ese prisionero, básicamente abriéndolo en canal, mientras la sangre caía copiosamente al suelo, y la tierra ahíta bebía la sangre que ese cuerpo le podía ofrecer. Los vítores y los cantos de los aborígenes no hacían más llevadera la escena. Finalmente, Oyashiro-sama termino de cortar y dejó caer a un lado el báculo.

Pero lejos de terminar, se acercó al hombre y a la herida viva que tenía y metio las manos en ella, para tomar los intestinos expuestos y los arrancó, jalándolos… como si un niño jugara o revolviera un tazón lleno de espaguetis, mientras el prisionero gritaba sus últimos alientos de agonía, ya que con la ruptura de sus intestinos, su vida también se perdió.

Oyashiro-sama, contento de que ya se hubiera callado, se dedicó a jalar y seguir jalando para sacar los intestinos de ese hombre que iba depositando en el mortero que le habían traído en un principio, colocando todos esos colgajos húmedos en sangre en el mortero, como si de un gran gusano se tratase.

Oyashiro-sama entonces se retiró del cadáver y dio la orden a los aborígenes.

- ¡Tiren su cuerpo maldito al rio para que vuelva al infierno donde pertenece! ¡No toquéis su cuerpo corrupto! ¡Usad las sogas!

Los aborígenes cumplieron su mandato, desatando las sogas que sostenían al cadáver para tomarlo desde las propias sogas, sin tomar su cuerpo y lanzarlo directamente al rio que corría furioso, como reclamando ser parte del festín que estaba siendo llevado a cabo. Ese cadáver no tardó nada en ser tragado por el rio y llevado cuesta abajo.

- ¡El demonio ya ha sido muerto! ¡Oyashiro-sama nos ha salvado! – gritó el aborigen.

- ¡Magno Oyashiro-sama, aquí está el ornitorrinco sagrado!

Otro aborigen traía una especie de cofre de madera que fue colocado cerca del mortero, mientras el propio Oyashiro-sama pulverizaba con la piedra del mismo, los intestinos que le sacó el prisionero que ya era comida de peces en ese momento, hasta dejar una masa pastosa… que se mezclaba con un color carmesí.

Oyashiro al acabar con el mortero, se dirigió al cofre y lo abrió, en el cual pudo ver un ornitorrinco color marrón… al cual tomó del abdomen y acercó el pico hacia el mortero con esa sustancia pastosa y le dijo:

- Aliméntate de la esencia de ese demonio y transforma su corrupta sustancia en algo de valor para nuestro pueblo.

El ornitorrinco olió la esencia sangrienta del mortero y sin dudarlo dos veces, abrió el pico e ingirió la cruenta mezcla. Picoteó, mientras metía a su boca todo lo que podía, alimentándose de esa sustancia, que para él era un manjar, pues era fresca y la sentía ingresar en su cuerpo.

- ¡Este es el poder de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Este es el poder de Oyashiro-sama!

Los gritos de los aborígenes siguieron mientras que el ornitorrinco terminaba de comer toda esa sustancia, devorándola hasta no dejar ni una sola gota de sangre en el mortero. Oyashiro-sama alzó al ornitorrinco y proclamó:

- ¡Este es el poder de nuestro pueblo! ¡A aquellos que osen invadirnos y destruirnos, que caigan en sus venas esa sangre demoníaca y que turbe sus almas sin descanso!

- ¡Salve Oyashiro-sama! ¡Salve!

Oyashiro-sama colocó al ornitorrinco en el cofre de madera y en ese momento los aborígenes rindieron pleitesía a ese animal también.

- ¡Este es el mensajero divino en forma de animal! ¡La mascota celestial de nuestro Dios! ¡Oyashiro-sama! ¡Salve! ¡Salve!

**II**

(Greenfield, Australia – 1999)

(Nota del Autor: Aclaro un poco mi cronología. En 2009 es cuando ocurren todos los incidentes de la serie, esto es, cuando Phineas y amigos tienen aproximadamente 12 años. Según la serie, Phineas obtuvo a Perry antes de que Ferb estuviera, a mi entender digamos a los 6 años. Eso es en 2003. Para mi cronología, Ben y los demás existe en Greenfield entre 1998 – 2001, si consideramos que Perry fue tomado de ahí por cazadores furtivos ya que las leyes australianas prohíben la salida de los ornitorrincos de ese país y menos el tenerlos de mascotas)

- ¡Aaaahhh!

Con un grito, Ben despertó y se encontró de nuevo en Greenfield. Pero ya no era el Greenfield que veía en sus pesadillas, donde un hombre abría el abdomen a otro y hacía que un ornitorrinco con parecido similar al de él, coma los intestinos de ese ejecutado. Esos sueños ya iban ocurriendo por casi 5 meses… pero él no lo decía a nadie… porque era muy probable que no le creyeran.

Podía pensar en su amigo Jack, pero ni siquiera quería contarle nada por la naturaleza de sus sueños. Sabía que su amigo tenía un pasado que prefería olvidar… y sabía que tal vez era lo más apropiado el guardarse esas cosas. ¿Al fin y al cabo que eran eso si no más que sueños? Y si eran sueños… ¿Realmente significaban algo?

- Sí que tienes unas ojeras de cuidado… no podrás ser uno de los 8 si sigues desvelándote tanto…

- Y a ti que te importa…

El que dijo lo primero, era Perry, el hermano de Ben. Lo había oído gritar, por lo que se había asomado incrédulo a ver una vez más que era eso que tenía en vilo a su hermano y que se negaba a decirle.

- ¿Así que todo está en orden? ¿Esos gritos eran solo una broma?

- Creo que te conviene más meterte en tus propios asuntos… - dijo Ben.

- Cómo quieras… - dijo Perry – Hasta para dormir necesitas ayuda…

Ben escuchó lo último, pero en ese momento Perry ya se había perdido entre la maleza. Ben se levantó un poco fastidiado… ya era rutina que sus días empezasen así, por lo que ese fastidio era parte de la rutina y no algo que en realidad lo molestase.

De todos modos, su fastidio se fue disolviendo ante el escenario que tenía… el rio… la maleza… los animales y todo lo que podía ver en ese sitio, Greenfield que era básicamente algo como un paraíso en la tierra. Eran animales… y todos vivían en paz, preocupándose tal vez solo por sus problemas personales. Alimentos no faltaban… eran abundantes… el clima era lo mejor… y sobre todo, habían 8 seres que protegían todo y a todos.

Esos seres, eran simplemente conocidos como "Los 8", un grupo de animales que vigilaban y tenían a su cargo a todos en Greenfield. Todos los 8 no eran muy conocidos, algunos sólo eran conocidos por el nombre, mientras que otros eran muy expresivos con los otros.

- ¡Hey Ben! – dijo Jack apareciendo de la nada - ¡Sorpresa!

Ben no se esperaba la aparición sorpresa de Jack que saltó encima de él, de modo que ambos cayeron al suelo de una manera bastante ruidosa.

- ¿¡Es que no puedes saludar como alguien normal? – se quejó Ben.

- Es que así se quita toda la diversión… lo importante es impresionar a tus amigos cada día…

- Tú nunca cambias… - suspiró Ben en desaliento – En fin… ¿Qué hay de nuevas?

- Los 8 ya se han reunido en su asamblea matutina… así que no hay nada que hacer. ¿Vamos a correr por la rivera del rio?

- No creo que…

- ¡Anda, por favor! Di que sí…

La cara de cordero degollado que le ponía Jack hacía complicado a Ben el negarse. Después de todo, Jack era uno de sus mejores amigos… tal vez uno de los pocos que tenía por lo que decidió darle el gusto. ¿Quién sabe si de esa manera olvidaría todo acerca de esos sueños?

- Qué remedio, supongo que iremos…

- ¡Vamos, tengo un truco que mostrarte!

Ben suspiró mientras su amigo se le adelantaba hacia el rio. Siempre quería negarse, pero de algún modo Jack acababa convenciéndolo. Pero bueno, tal vez en eso consistía la amistad… en poder soportar siempre al amigo sin esperar nada a cambio…

El pensamiento de Ben se vio interrumpido cuando vio que habían llegado a la rivera del rio. Jack se ubicó cerca de una roca.

- ¿Acaso no íbamos a correr por la rivera?

- Es que si decía que quería que practiquemos clavados no venías… - dijo Jack riéndose – De todos modos… esta piedra es como la plataforma ideal.

- ¡¿Me haz…?

- ¡Ya estamos aquí, eso no importa!

- Eres incorregible… - suspiró Ben - ¿Acaso no puedes decirme lo que quieres hacer sin rodeos?

Ben miró hacia la roca que decía Jack. Era un gran pedrusco, que tal vez había estado ahí años. Era muy alto, tal vez como 2 o 3 veces el tamaño del ornitorrinco. Debajo del mismo corría la rápida agua del rio, pero que en esa parte y por causa de la roca, se rompía en dos corrientes, una más inocua donde era prácticamente una piscina artificial, la que Jack le intentaba mostrar con tantas energías a Ben.

¿Sabía alguien de esa formación? Parecía que no. El sitio a donde Jack lo había traído era un sitio que no se parecía a ninguno que había visto antes. Seguro era un lado del rio que nadie exploraba, porque si era una especie de sitio para echarse clavados, sería seguro que muchos otros animales lo estarían abarrotando con las intenciones de darse un chapuzón. El rio que corría por Greenfield era caudaloso y por lo tanto no apto para que cualquiera se metiera a nadar. Esa formación que lo volvía un sitio inocuo era lo que muchos animales, en especial ornitorrincos estaban buscando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- ¡Yo lo haré primero, Ben! – dijo Jack - ¡Observa!

El dingo se subió a la roca, con algo de dificultad, pero lo logró… y luego haciendo señas para que Ben lo viera, se precipitó al lado inocuo de la corriente, salpicando mucha agua que fue a parar justamente hacia Ben.

- ¡Woohooooo! ¡Vamos, tírate… esto es lo mejor!

A Ben en el fondo le gustaba el agua, por lo que se trepó a la roca… y sin mucho preámbulo se lanzó hacia el lado inocuo de la corriente. Y entonces…

- ¡Wohooo! – dijo Ben sintiéndose en confianza ante Jack - ¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba! ¡No hay corrientes ni nada! ¡Eres un genio, Jack! ¡Esto requiere otro clavado!

Ben se salio del agua, se trepó a la roca, pero esta vez decidió ser osado y miró hacia el otro lado de la corriente. Jack se dio cuenta y se lo intentó advertir.

- ¡Ben, no saltes hacia ese lado, la corriente es muy peligrosa!

- ¡Bah, pamplinas! ¡Vas a ver como se hace una montaña rusa de verdad! ¡Cuando me lance, la corriente me jalará y me botará hacia este lado! ¡Eso es diversión! ¡Adrenalina a mis venas!

- ¡Ben, no! ¡Es peligroso!

Lo dijo muy tarde. Ben se precipitó hacia el lado de la corriente y al intentar emerger, la corriente lo hundió otra vez. Como era semiacuático, no le fue problema, pero en ese momento, al mover su cola desesperadamente al intentar salir, entró por un lado de la corriente que en lugar de dirigirlo hacia la zona inocua de la corriente, lo dirigió con energía hacia la roca, impactando su cuerpo fuertemente contra la misma, y finalmente hundirse producto del golpe.

- ¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡Maldita sea, porque hiciste eso! ¡Ben! ¡Ben! – gritó Jack preocupado.


	60. Arco del Exorcismo II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Exorcismo**

**(Exorcisim Chapter)**

**III**

- ¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡Maldita sea, Ben! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Nunca una situación tan divertida pudo tomar un vuelco tan sorpresivo e inesperado.

Jack se tiró al rio de nuevo y fondeó para ubicar a su amigo y mordiéndole de la cola, lo sacó del rio. El ornitorrinco estaba inconsciente y no había forma de despertarlo, por más que Jack lo sacudía. Viendo que el tiempo era crítico en este caso, decidió ir a por ayuda. Colocó a Ben en su espalda y corrió por el bosque intentando buscar a uno de los 8 que podría ayudarlos en esa situación: Joshua.

Entre los 8, este Koala no era un forzudo ni nada de eso, era algo así como la mente maestra entre ellos y entre todos los habitantes de Greenfield. Así mismo era famoso por conocer las propiedades curativas de las plantas e inclusive conocer esa ciencia llamada Veterinaria, que hacía que muchos prefirieran ir a verlo antes sus dolencias que dependen en remedios del momento. Y esto era lo que hacía Jack… iba a toda prisa convencido de que Joshua, que a su manera, era como un médico en Greenfield, era el único que podía ayudarlos.

Jack atravesaba la maleza y las plantaciones lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a una casa del árbol donde se supone que Joshua tenía su "consultorio".

- ¡Joshua! ¡Joshua! – gritó Jack al llegar - ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

El dingo le gritaba a una casa de árbol en medio de ese lugar. Por las ventanas de la misma se podía ver el interior y ver estantes llenos de libros y frascos con hierbas flotando en un extraño líquido transparente. El Koala

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo el Koala saliendo de su residencia.

- ¡Ben, tienes que ayudarlo!

- ¿¡Qué le ha pasado? – dijo sorprendido al ver a Ben inconsciente.

- Pues… - no podía decirle lo del agua así que le mintió – Se golpeó la cabeza…

- Ya me lo dirás luego… tráelo para acá…

Jack intentó alcanzarle a Joshua al Ben inconsciente de modo que pudiera antenderlo. El dingo intento seguir al viejo Koala pero en ese momento…

- Espera fuera…

- ¿Eh? Pero Ben…

- ¡Dije que esperes fuera!

Sin mediar más diálogo, Joshua entró cargando a Ben hacia su casa del árbol dispuesto a tratarlo.

(1 hora después)

Jack ignoraba que cosas hacía Joshua para tratar a Ben. Era un lego en la materia, por lo que lo único que le interesaba era que su amigo esté bien, no el método seguido por el Koala para hacerlo sentirse bien.

- Resiste Ben… tú puedes… - murmuró Jack.

Dentro de la casa del árbol, lo cierto era que Ben ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero Joshua lo retenía por una cosa que había escuchado.

- Ben, necesito que me digas sobre eso…

- Mira Joshua… estaba aturdido, habrá sido una tontería que dije…

- Ben… yo te oí bien decir 'Oyashiro-sama' cuando volvías en ti mismo… debe decirme lo que sabes de eso ahora mismo…

- ¿Oyashiro-sama? Bah… no es nada…

- Tengo que insistir… ¿Qué sabes de Oyashiro-sama? ¿Cómo es que has oído ese nombre?

Ben por un lado quería sacar esa presión de su pecho. Por lo que oía, parecía que Joshua si sabía quien era ese enigmático ente que veía en sus pesadillas… pero no estaba seguro si decírselo. Pero si sabía algo… pues… su curiosidad era más grande y quería aclarar de una vez todo ese asunto.

- ¿Lo que diga será un secreto? – dijo al fin Ben.

- Lo juro… - dijo Joshua.

- Pues… verás… yo he tenido pesadillas… desde hace varios meses… donde oigo y veo a ese tal Oyashiro-sama… ¿Qué es…? ¿Quién es ese ser?

- ¿De qué son esos sueños?

- Yo… sueño que un humano… que se hace llamar Oyashiro-sama viene con un prisionero a un lugar donde otros… preparan un ritual… y un ornitorrinco metido en una caja… se come los intestinos de ese hombre… en… Greenfield… porque conozco la locación… es en el rio.

Joshua hizo una mueca de sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvió a su rostro serio y atento. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Ben… esto te puede sonar terrible, pero quiero que me describas los sueños con el mayor detalle que puedas…

- ¿Por qué quieres que yo…?

- Sólo hazlo por favor…

Viendo que el otro insistía y no tenía nada que perder… Ben se animó movido por la intranquilidad de saber que significaban esos sueños, a decirle todo lo que sabía a Joshua. El koala escuchó atentamente todo lo que Ben le contaba, tomando notas en una especie de papiro que el mismo creó. Su rostro se mostraba impasible, aunque por dentro estaba muy sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando.

Finalmente, Ben terminó de relatar todo lo que sabía.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – dijo Joshua.

- Eso es todo lo que veo en los sueños…

- Ya veo… - dijo Joshua - ¿Y has oído de ese tal Oyashiro-sama antes?

- ¡Nunca! ¡No sé quién es y porque esos recuerdos aparecen en mi mente!

- ¿Haz salido de Greenfield?

- ¿Qué importa eso? ¿¡Qué tiene que ver con todo lo que me pasa?

- Ben, por favor no te agites… respóndeme. ¿Haz salido de Greenfield?

- No… nunca he salido de aquí…

- Entonces si no saliste…

- Sigo sin entender porque te interesa eso. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero quiero saber si puedes ayudarme con esto… si no, no sigas preguntando cosas…

- Bueno… - dijo Joshua – Yo creo que estas hierbas pueden ayudarte un poco…

- Ahora eso sí es ser de ayuda… seguro la edad te hace ser mas lento a…

- Escúchame bien Ben… no le debes decir a nadie de esto…

- ¿Y eso, a que vino?

- Sólo déjame advertirte… que si me mientes… te meterás en graves aprietos… si solo son pesadillas y la hierba te hace olvidarlos, simplemente déjalo así.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto esto?

- Los humanos… - Joshua dudó un momento – Son seres que nos hacen daño… ¿Será esto una señal de que los cazadores furtivos se acercan a Greenfield? – mintió Joshua – No quiero que los demás se pongan paranoicos por nada…

Ben no entendió muy bien esa excusa, pero se la creyó, mientras masticaba la hierba que Joshua le había dado y sin más, se fue de ahí.

**IV**

- ¡Ben! ¡¿Estás bien?

Jack se alegraba de ver a su amigo bien. Estaba totalmente recuperado y caminaba como si nada. Sin embargo… Ben era ajeno a las preguntas de Jack, porque le martilleaba en la cabeza eso de que 'olvide' todo lo que había visto. No entendía lo que quería decir Joshua con eso.

- ¡Oye, Ben! ¡No me ignores!

- ¡Dije que estoy bien! – dijo Ben fastidiado - ¡Nunca más iremos a tus paseos al rio!

- Lo lamento… - dijo Jack – No volveré a hacerlo… pero podemos…

- Por ahora quiero estar solo, Jack… adiós…

Y Jack se quedó ahí, parado preguntándose qué cosa pudo haber hecho mal.

(Casa del Árbol de Joshua)

El Koala revolvía la casa, buscando unos apuntes. Y es que eso que le había dicho Ben era algo muy preocupante. ¿Cómo un ornitorrinco tan joven sabía cosas que habían pasado hace siglos? Y Joshua sabía que Ben jamás se había salido de Greenfield y aunque se hubiera salido… eso no explicaba nada en absoluto. Nadie "de afuera" sabía de la leyenda al detalle de Ben…

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, un cuaderno con apuntes viejos.

"_Respecto al Síndrome de Hinamizawa…_

_Fue observado por primera vez en Hinamizawa, Japón, en una zona llamada Onigafuchi, en el pueblo del mismo nombre que el síndrome. Sus síntomas se dividen en diferentes estadios y se desconoce el origen:_

_Estadio I – Sueños: El paciente ve sueños de rituales sangrientos y escucha de un tal 'Oyashiro-sama' realizando sacrificios. Este estadio no siempre se manifiesta en los pacientes._

_Estadio II – Alucinaciones Auditivas: El paciente deja de percibir los sueños y empieza a oír unos pasos que lo acompañan a todo momento. Su actitud cambia producto de esos pasos incesantes._

_Estadio III – Paranoia Leve: El paciente se vuelve huraño y se distancia de la gente, creyendo que todos tienen algo en su contra. Sigue oyendo los pasos. En este estadio no hay brotes de actitudes violentas en el paciente._

_Estadio IV – Paranoia Moderada: El paciente rechaza abiertamente a la gente y puede tener actitudes violentas, que son indicios de aislamiento social. Los pasos los sigue escuchando al igual que el Estadio III. Los brotes psicóticos pueden darse pero tienen un marcado inicio y un marcado final, producto de emociones fuertes._

_Estadio V – Paranoia Severa: El paciente deja de oír los pasos, pero tiene alucinaciones sobre la actitud de las personas y desarrolla impulsos violentos muy severos. Los brotes psicóticos son sin aviso e inesperados. El paciente comienza a hacerse daño creyendo que hay insectos bajo su piel, rascándose fuertemente y produciéndose lesiones. La muerte sobreviene por altas fiebres o por la hemorragia al abrirse el cuello intentando sacarse la los insectos del mismo._

_Tratamiento: No hay ninguna medicina eficaz contra el Síndrome. Una vez detectado, la cuarentena es el tratamiento a seguir. El síndrome es elevadamente contagioso…"_

Joshua acabó de leer y sus dudas se habían confirmado… Ben era portador del Síndrome de Hinamizawa. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Porqué de todos, él tenía que haber contraído de forma misteriosa el citado síndrome? No lo sabía… y supo que tal vez la respuesta debía encontrarla en esos bordes alejados de la ciencia… consultándolo con Maxwell, otro de los 8 que no era muy conocido por nadie, pero Joshua sabía que su aislamiento era por dedicarse en parte a las ciencias ocultas, cosas que él consideraba como charlatanerías, pero en este caso… obtener información de Ben y de cómo pudo contraer el Síndrome era algo primordial. Y eso… aunque le doliera en el orgullo aceptarlo, era algo que él como médico no podía averiguar.

Tenía que depender ahora de un tipo que siempre en su interior consideró un charlatán… pero es que de ser cierto lo que decía Ben, estaba ante un problema muy severo de salud, con toda la reserva en riesgo de ser infectada por la enfermedad que Ben portaba.

Joshua se decidió ir a las cuevas, donde aparentemente vivía Maxwell a preguntarle de una vez por todas, sobre el origen de Ben y sobre cómo pudo saber todo eso de Oyashiro-sama, algo que era un tema tabú en esa zona… hasta para los propios 8.

Joshua llegó a la boca de las cuevas, las cuales se veían amenazadoras y terroríficas, con todas esas piedras y formaciones puntiagudas como si fueran dientes y colmillos de una gran bestia, que en este caso sería la montaña. El koala tragó en seco y llamó a quien había venido a buscar:

- ¡Maxwell!

Un eco frio fue la respuesta.

- ¡Maxwell!

El mismo eco parecía responderle.

- ¡Maxwell!

- ¿¡Que hay? – gritó una voz en el fondo.

- Soy yo… Joshua… necesito hablar contigo… es algo urgente – dijo el koala esperando con esas palabras convencer a Maxwell del que se decía, no recibía visitas.

- Pasa… - dijo la voz secamente – Ya me dirás que es lo que quieres.

Joshua tragó en seco y entró en la terrorífica cueva, para ver a Maxwell sentado en una roca, mientras leía una especie de huesos de animal en una superficie de piedra que el mismo pulió.

- Joshua… no sé qué hace que a un viejo como tú se le ocurra venir a verme en estas inhóspitas cuevas… di lo que quieres…

- Oyashiro-sama… lo han visto de nuevo…

Maxwell se quedó en una pieza al oír esa palabra.

- ¡Joshua, sabes que eso es tabú! ¿¡A qué viene que digas ese nombre prohibido?

- El hermano de Perry… ese tal Ben… ha soñado los sueños de los rituales…

- ¿¡Eh? ¿Está viendo las visiones?

- Quiero saber si sabes algo al respecto… si podemos saber si él salió de Greenfield.

- Joshua… no necesito consultar a los espíritus… porque esto es un secreto que guardo celosamente… y que debes prometer nunca revelar…

- ¿Qué cosa es…?

- Perry… pertenece a la dinastía de los ornitorrincos que comían los órganos de los sacrificados por Oyashiro-sama. Es un secreto oscuro…

- ¿¡Eh?

- Este dato sólo ha pasado entre mis ancestros, de generación en generación. Cuando nacen esa camada de ornitorrincos, alguien debe pegarles un ojo… y entonces, uno de ellos es el que nace con esa marca diabólica… corriendo por sus venas… y el otro está libre. En cuanto podemos saber quién es, ese ornitorrinco es asesinado en el mismo ritual, para destruir lo más que podemos la sangre de esa marca maldita…

- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

- Si es cierto que Ben tiene la marca maldita de Oyashiro-sama, debemos decírselo a los 8 para matarlo antes de que esparza la plaga a todo Greenfield. Una vez que empieza no hay vuelta atrás, Joshua… - dijo Maxwell – Ben ya no será el de antes… está preso de esa marca maldita.

- Pero… es el hermano de Perry… yo no…

- Yo también me resisto a creerlo… Perry es uno de mis amigos… yo jamás podría hacerle daño… pero si es… la marca de Oyashiro-sama, tengo que seguir haciendo lo que mi familia ha hecho por décadas… no hay vuelta atrás Joshua… y es por eso que nadie debe saberlo…

Joshua sacudió la cabeza, abrumado por el oscuro secreto que acababa de descubrir.


	61. Arco del Exorcismo III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Exorcismo**

**(Exorcisim Chapter)**

**V**

Joshua no salía de su asombro al oír lo que oía. Ni con todos su años se imaginaba que algo así tomaba lugar en Greenfield.

- ¿¡Porqué nunca supe de esto?

- Son las tradiciones y los ritos secretos que son pasados de generación en generación – respondió Maxwell – Nadie sabe de estas cosas… salvo un grupo selecto de personas.

- Pero es que… bueno… eliminar a Ben no es complicado… ¡Pero eso no significa que deba hacerse! ¿Acaso han cegado la vida de ornitorrincos así a lo largo de las épocas?

- ¿Qué es uno en comparación con todos los animales que viven aquí? Tú sabes lo que depara la vida a ese tipo con la marca de Oyashiro-sama en sus venas.

- ¿Y si no lo matásemos… y si solo lo tuviéramos bien vigilado…?

- No creo que deba consultar a los espíritus para saber que Oyashiro-sama se enfurecerá y nuestro bosque pagará las consecuencias de dicho acto… las profecías ya existen… las compuertas del cielo se abrirán para castigarnos por no seguir la tradición de eliminar a los marcados por el demonio…

Joshua en el fondo pensaba que eran pamplinas, pero desde su punto de vista, estaba claro que sería una epidemia si es que se llegaba a expandir. Y ni quiso preguntar cómo se contagiaba el Síndrome porque ni en sus apuntes estaba esa información.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos…? – preguntó Joshua – Tendremos que encargarnos del tema tarde o temprano…

- Sé que dudas, mi viejo Joshua… pero podemos hacer una excepción contigo…

- ¿Una… excepción?

- La tradición manda eviscerar al ornitorrinco y lanzarlo al rio… pero… sólo si se hace en público. Podemos realizar todo esto en privado… entre los propios 8… y darte el cuerpo para tu investigación. Estoy seguro que es un precio muy apropiado por tus servicios…

Joshua tragó en seco. No lo negaría… en su quehacer médico, siempre había querido descubrir algo, investigar y ahondar en el misterio de eso que sería el Síndrome de Hinamizawa o cualquier otro misterio que asegurarse que su nombre pase a los anales de la historia… esa era la oportunidad de cualquiera de su nivel… de inmortalizarse, de volverse un ente eterno que persiste a través de la memoria Histórica.

- Maxwell… yo… no puedo decirte que hacer… yo prometí… no hacer daño a nadie…

- Vamos Joshua… tienes que entenderlo…

- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué puedo acabar tranquilamente con una vida si no encuentro solución a su enfermedad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Cuándo venga un paciente, y no pueda atenderlo, lo mate y listo?

- No es eso, Joshua… estoy diciendo que puedes tener un pago muy apropiado si es que nos ayudas. Piénsatelo… es la oportunidad para que logres esas metas que siempre dices…

- Maxwell... ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?

- Es lo que han dicho los astros… y los oráculos… que el ornitorrinco con la marca de Oyashiro-sama no puede seguir entre nosotros. Está escrito… ¿O acaso quieres que todos los que aprecias también caigan víctimas, Joshua?

- ¿Todos los que…?

- Esta maldición… se esparce a todos los que tienen contacto con el maldito… por eso el oráculo dejó su mensaje: "Lugareño, no salgas… y tú forastero… no entres".

Joshua tragó en seco. Sabía que lo que le decía Maxwell en un tono cabalístico, era más que nada una forma de decir que el Síndrome de Hinamizawa era extremadamente contagioso y un problema de salud pública, y la cabalística frase, era simplemente una cuarentena.

Es cierto que existen misterios que posiblemente el conocimiento o la ciencia no puedan nunca sondear del todo… pero también existen los misterios explicables y que son disfrazados como magia por los que o bien no entienden su alcance total o simplemente quieren que esos eventos se conozcan como magia, por el halo de miedo que estos tienen.

¿Pero qué ganaban con ocultarles a todos el Síndrome de Hinamizawa? ¿Acaso era la idea de que la vida es tan fugaz? Entonces un rayo de luz pasó por su mente… supo que si todos eran conscientes del Síndrome de Hinamizawa, era evidente que se irían de ahí, expandiendo el Síndrome por doquier. ¿Acaso era por altruismo?

- La existencia de un solo Ornitorrinco de la estirpe de Oyashiro-sama era importante en el pasado… porque eran considerados hijos de los dioses. Pero los espíritus les quitaron ese derecho cuando empezaron a dejar de controlar la estirpe, eliminando a los de la marca. Felizmente, una inundación anterior a nuestras épocas los ahogó a todos y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ganarnos el favor de los dioses. ¡Fue el diluvio como castigo a esos ornitorrincos que quisieron destronar a los dioses que les dieron el poder!

Joshua tragó en seco, porque entendía un poco de lo que insinuaba Maxwell. Un gobierno como los 8 no era posible en el pasado porque los animales respetaban a los ornitorrincos como únicos gobernantes por el tema de Oyashiro-sama. Sin embargo, un cataclismo los ahogó y quedando solo uno, surgió otro grupo que se levantó como protectores de Greenfield y justamente, ahora que el secreto emergía… era lo ideal el acallarlo. ¿Acaso el Síndrome existía? ¿O era solo una maquinación para tener en el poder a los 8?

- No digas esas cosas… estamos aquí para proteger a los animales…

- En parte… y para cumplir el legado que los dioses nos encargaron… Escúchame bien Joshua… necesitamos tu colaboración… ¿Lo harás?

- Yo no puedo… - balbuceó Joshua.

- Se te recompensará apropiadamente… el cuerpo será todo tuyo, para que hagas lo que tus gustos que llamas 'Ciencia' se cumplan… oh vamos… he hablado con Perry… estoy enterado que también ve a Ben como un bueno para nada… ¿Realmente vas a dejar que ese sustituya a Perry en los 8? ¿Pondrías la seguridad de Greenfield a su cargo?

- ¡No! – dijo Joshua apesadumbrado – Pero es que… yo no puedo… no puedo…

- En ese caso me volveré a mis actividades… no tiene caso… - dijo Maxwell retirándose.

Maxwell se empezó a retirar al fondo de la cueva. Joshua supo que podía irse… pero la idea que le ofrecían… el estudiar un Síndrome desconocido, era algo que martilleaba en su cabeza una y otra vez como el marchar de 100 elefantes, algo que por más esfuerzos que intentaba no podía acallar, no podía racionalizar ni nada similar. Estaba haciendo mal… ¿Pero realmente era malo cuando es una tradición seguida a lo largo de las épocas? Cierto es, que era una costumbre bárbara y trival… ¿Pero él tenía algo para solucionar el brote del Síndrome? ¿Aceptaría que las vidas perdidas por un brote atormenten su conciencia? Desde un punto de vista cuantitativo era enterrar a uno para evitar que se tengan que enterrar a miles. Y supo por más asco y rabia que le diera aceptarlo, que posiblemente el actuar de esta tradición no era tan malo… era lo más razonable… en un entorno como el que vivían. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo que ceder…

- ¡Espera! – gritó Joshua de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Los otros lo saben? ¿Saben que tenemos que sacrificarlo…?

- Oh tranquilo… ya están al tanto… después de todo, siempre deben consultar su decisiones conmigo… ¿Quién sino les garantiza un acción exitosa, si no soy yo? Necesitan que sea su mediador entre ellos y los espíritus…

- No… se lo digas… a nadie… ¿¡Entendiste?

- Oh, descuida Joshua… - dijo Maxwell – Me alegro que con tu edad hayas tomado la decisión correcta… Greenfield te lo agradecerá.

- ¿Cuándo será… que tendremos que…?

- Los espíritus nos dirán cuando sea el momento apropiado… por ahora nadie debe saber de esto. Una señal aparecerá pronto en el cielo y sabremos que es momento de actuar…

**VI**

Ben caminaba solo por el bosque. Estaba… preguntándose porque esa insistencia de que olvide esas visiones. ¡Si estaban en su cabeza y nunca las había visto, era que significaban algo! ¿¡Por qué le dirían que las olvide? No… claro que no… él quería respuestas.

- No voy a olvidar lo que ví… yo quiero saber que rayos es eso…

- Hay cosas que simplemente no deben ser respondidas…

- ¿¡Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?

Ben se giró pero no vio a nadie. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz? ¿Acaso eso era su imaginación? ¿Era otra parte de su mente? ¿Qué era esa voz?

Se tiró un momento a la hierba, intentando despejar su mente. Podía oír el viento que soplaba por su cuerpo, como dándole esa paz que quería tras todos esos acontecimientos. Pero Ben no quería simplemente una paz sin sentido… él quería respuestas. De todos modos, no le desagradaba ese viento que soplaba y se quedó ahí mirando el cielo… las nubes pasar como poniendo pausa a esa vida que llevaba. Y así, entre viento y esa paz… quedó dormido.

(2 horas después)

Ya era un poco de noche cuando despertó. El sol ya no estaba y se veían las estrellas en el firmamento. Ben se levantó y supo que no quería pasar la noche ahí en ese sitio. Así que camino hacia un punto donde sabía que se encontraban los 8… ya sea para verlos o para molestarlos, porque quería alguna respuesta.

Sorprendentemente vio una especie de fogata en donde se reunían los 8. Era raro, porque normalmente no les gustaba llamar tanto la atención. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Apuró el paso y entonces oyó unos bramidos…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Vio a los 8 y a un grupo de animales haciendo de espectadores mientras… dos de los 8 estaban enzarzados en una batalla. Era una competición, seguramente por ver quién es el mejor.

- ¡Vamos, Perry! ¡Vamos!

Ben pudo que ver que en un lado estaba su hermano y en el otro lado… estaba Maxwell. ¿Esos dos estaban luchando? Ben se ocultó tras las hierbas y se puso a contemplar la competición. Siempre respondía con fastidio a su hermano, quería ver si podía ser tan increíble como pretendía.

Ciertamente la capacidad de lucha de Maxwell no era para subestimarse, porque evadía los golpes que inútilmente Perry intentaba darle. Era muy ágil y parecía que desafiaba a la gravedad con las acrobacias que hacía para esquivar al otro ornitorrinco.

Por un lado, daba pena ver a Perry porque ya empezaba a mostrar los signos de la fatiga por andar golpeando a ciegas con los puños o dando patadas que casi lo hacían perder equilibrio, ya que Maxwell se adelantaba a todos los movimientos del otro. Parecía casi… como si leyeran su mente.

El público que en un inicio apoyaba a Perry por la fiereza de sus golpes, empezó a aburrirse de ver que sus ataques caían en saco roto, de modo que fueron a apoyar al otro:

- ¡Maxwell! ¡Maxwell!

Daba risa ver lo voluble que era ese público, pero es que iba a donde la emoción los llevaba… en este caso a las habilidades de Maxwell, lo cual era sorprendente considerando que casi no se dejaba ver en absoluto.

- ¡Maxwell! ¡Maxwell!

Lo más desesperante era que los dos luchaban en silencio, como intentando expresar sus interjecciones de lucha en sus movimientos más que en sus bocas. Tal vez por eso los otros estaban haciendo ruido… porque querían darle a esa arena de batalla un significado… una esencia más épica que la que se veía en ese momento.

Perry supo que no podía valerse de solo fuerza y tenía que ser astuto… tenía que usar la inteligencia. Así que se hizo distancia de su contendiente y se puso en guardia. Con suerte el otro caería en la trampa.

Maxwell creyó que Perry se descuidó y al verlo ahí estático, creyó que era la carta blanca perfecta para darle el golpe final: Levantó su pata, para usar la ponzoña y se precipitó contra Perry. El otro ornitorrinco supo que Maxwell cayó en la trampa y en ese momento se tiro al suelo y rodó hacia la izquierda. Maxwell intentó reaccionar, pero era muy tarde… y es que como se precipitó con velocidad, al poner un pie en el suelo no pudo con la fuerza del pie que alzó y perdió el equilibrio.

¡Pum! Se oyó el ruido del cuerpo caer al suelo… y justo en ese momento, Maxwell sintió que algo lo pisaba en su cola: Era Perry. Su otra para la puso a la altura de la espalda… dejando a entender que un movimiento en falso… y hundiría la ponzoñosa pata en su espalda, a la altura de la columna y de esta forma propagaría la toxina a su médula y su sistema. Maxwell supo que había perdido.

- ¡Tenemos un ganador! – anunció Jack que estaba entre el gentío.

- ¡Perry! ¡Perry! ¡Perry! – bramó el público.

Ben se sonrió. Nadie lo veía, pero su hermano había confirmado una vez más que era un ser increíble y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Aunque ya no era una cría desde hacía ya tiempo, ver a su hermano hacer algo increíble lo llenaba de la misma emoción que tuvo al verlo cuando era sólo un niño.

Su hermano podía ser un pesado y un aguafiestas… pero al mismo tiempo, era increíble… y eso lo llenaba de orgullo… orgullo de tener un hermano como Perry.

- Debo reconocer que me haz vencido… - dijo Maxwell – Y por eso sigues siendo uno de los mejores que hay por aquí…

- Si tan sólo los dos pudiéramos ser así… - dijo Perry suspirando a la vez que ponía una cara de halago al ser proclamado ganador – Pero no creo que todo es posible…

- Pfff… ¿Te refieres a ese bueno para nada de Ben? No será tan increíble como tú… jamás…

Ben torció el rostro al oír eso de Maxwell y se re-internó en el bosque. Odiaba con toda su alma que le llamasen bueno para nada… ¿Pero cómo podía demostrar que no lo era? Y es que él era más bien, preocupado por sus propios asuntos.

- Les demostraré a todos de lo que soy capaz…

- Pues en este kakera [mundo] no vas a poder…

- ¡¿Ehh?

Ben se giró y miro hacia todos los lados. No vio nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo de temor… temor que algo más poderoso que él lo acechase y no pudiese defenderse. Pensó en darse a la huida, pero daba igual si no sabía cómo o de donde lo seguía ese persecutor.

- Mira arriba, ornitorrinco…

Ben miró hacia arriba y entonces la vio: Una mujer con cola de gato y un vestido blanco con púrpura flotando en el aire, con una expresión muerta en el rostro. Vestía muy finamente y por su tamaño no parecía muy mayor.

Ben dio un paso atrás… ¿Acaso estaba viendo un fantasma? No había visto humanos antes, pero eso no se parecía en nada a un humano… ¿Cómo podía volar sin tener alas? Eso era una aparición fuera de este mundo.

- En este kakera ya no podrás seguir viviendo… tu destino y tu vida son como la vela en un candelabro… se consumen poco a poco sin que puedas escapar.

- ¿Cómo… sabes eso…? – dijo Ben sin salir de su asombro.

- Lo dicen los dados del destino… pero yo siendo Bernkastel… la bruja de los milagros, te puedo ofrecer un milagro para tu futuro.

- ¿Cómo que un milagro? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

- Jejejee… tómalo o déjalo… tú decides…

Ben no respondió. Esa aparición era tan repentina que no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Bueno… eres valiente… considerando el destino que te espera… Jejejejee… - respondió ella.


	62. Arco del Exorcismo IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Exorcismo**

**(Exorcisim Chapter)**

**VII**

(2 semanas después)

Ben intentó olvidar la aparición que tuvo esa noche, pero simplemente no podía. Eso era demasiado… algo que iba retando las leyes de toda lógica. ¿Cómo es que… una mujer flotante, con cola de gato y que se llamaba 'Bruja', podía existir?

¿Y qué era eso de que 'su existencia' se acababa? No entendía nada… y por más que lo pensaba y se martilleaba la cabeza en busca de una explicación… eso simplemente parecía no tenerlo.

De todos modos en ese momento no era tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Desde hacía 2 días, había empezado la temporada de lluvias… y aunque originalmente se pensó que la lluvia acabaría en unas horas… esta vez ya se había extendido una buena cantidad… eran casi dos días que llovía sin parar. Algo nunca visto en ese entonces…

- ¡Ben! ¡Ben! – llamaba Perry - ¡Tienes que estar con el grupo! Esta lluvia es muy rara…

- Nunca había visto llover así en años… - respondió Ben – Pensándolo bien… ¿Alguna vez ha llovido así? ¿Alguna sola vez?

- Creo que Joshua, el más viejo de los 8 podrá responder esa pregunta, si es que vienes con nosotros… que se está haciendo peligroso.

Ben supo que las cosas eran peligrosas y no podía dar rienda a su típica rebeldía, asi que esta vez aceptó ir a donde estaban siendo todos refugiados: En unas cuevas cerca de una ladera. Estaban altas, comparándolas al nivel del rio, por lo que Ben entendió que los 8 intentaban proteger a todos de una crecida del rio… lo que pasaría si seguía lloviendo.

Entre sus pensamientos se pasó el tiempo y finalmente llegaron al refugio.

- ¿¡Cómo que no está? ¿¡Cómo que no está?

La voz de un dingo resonaba por las cuevas de refugio.

- Jack… sé que Syl debió presentarse con los otros antes, pero seguro está por ahí. La esperaremos, por favor… no desesperes – le intentaba tranquilizar Joshua.

- ¿Cómo que la esperaremos? ¿Qué pasará con mis crías? ¡Tienen que ir a buscarla!

- ¡Jack, no! ¡Es muy peligroso! – dijo Joshua intentando detenerlo.

- ¡Peligroso para ti, que estás viejo! ¿Qué será de mi pequeño Dylan? ¡Es tan sólo un cachorro! ¡Iré a buscarla!

- ¡No Jack, no puedes!

- ¡Iré, no importa lo que me digas!

Ben sintió que debía ayudar a ese amigo que tenía. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco culpable por verlo desesperarse de esa forma. No era culpa de él, pero se sentía mal si es que se quedaba ahí y no ayudaba en la búsqueda de Syl y de su hijo, Dylan. Tal vez esa era la oportunidad que deseaba para hacerse respetar en esa comarca.

- ¡Yo iré con Jack! – anunció Ben.

Un sonido de sonora desaprobación resonó en todo el sitio.

- ¿Pero que está pensando?

- Será un estorbo para Jack…

Los murmullos de desaprobación seguían multiplicándose, hasta que Perry dio un paso adelante.

- Pues yo iré con ellos también… no puedo dejar a uno de los 8 irse solo…

Los murmullos de desaprobación se pararon de golpe al oír eso. Esos murmullos ahora se transformaron en ánimos y en vítores hacia Perry. Todos pensaban que si el ornitorrinco de los 8 formaba parte de la expedición las cosas se tornarían mejores.

- Oh… es muy valiente…

- Seguro encontrarán a la cría de Jack… es increíble…

- Perry… eso es ser todo un hombre…

Perry se sentía halagado por esas lisonjas, pero vio el rostro de su hermano, un tanto resentido por ser el único que recibía la aprobación de los pobladores de Greenfield. Tal vez sabía que en el fondo Ben no quería ser tan antisocial… pero… ¿Podía hacer algo para cambiar la actitud de su hermano? No podía hacer mucho… después de todo, Ben era arisco hasta con él.

- Vamos muchachos…. – dijo Perry sin más preámbulo.

Tanto él, Jack y Ben se internaron en el bosque en riesgo de inundación a la llamada de Perry. La lluvia seguía cayendo, y el barro dificultaba el desplazarse por el terreno. En algunas áreas inclusive el agua podía llegar a las rodillas. Era algo muy peligroso si seguía subiendo el nivel del rio. Sin embargo, Jack no se daba por vencido:

- ¡Syl! ¡Syl! ¡Dylan! ¡Dylan! ¡Respondan!

Un terrible sentimiento se apoderaba de Jack… ¿Se habrían ahogado? Podía ser… pero no… el no iba a considerar esa opción jamás…

- ¡Cuidado!

Ben empujó a Jack en el momento que una rama se caía y aplastaba el suelo.

- Gracias Ben… - dijo Jack.

- Se está poniendo muy peligroso Jack… - respondió Ben.

- No me importa… yo tengo que encontrarlos…

- ¡No quiero que te pase nada malo! – dijo Ben – Eres… uno de mis amigos…

- Entiendo lo que dices… pero yo tengo una familia que proteger…

Ben no supo que responder y siguieron explorando. La disyuntiva martilleaba a Ben… ¿Acaso estaba poniendo su familia por encima de su amistad? Bueno… era obvio que era el caso. Pero Ben sintió algo de miedo… no por la tormenta… miedo por quedarse solo… por pensar que Jack iría apartándose de su lado de a pocos por el tema de su familia.

Pero eran amigos… y como tales, Ben entendía que Jack tenía todo el derecho para crear una familia… pero tras lo que pasó en la cueva… sabía que necesitaba alguien que no lo hiciese sentir un inútil. Todo era para su hermano… y casi nada para él.

Hay veces cuando sentimos que otros se llevan toda la estela de protagonismo… que nos quitan las "estrellas" que están destinadas a brillar para nosotros. Eso era lo que sentía Ben en ese momento… ya no sentía admiración por su hermano… sentía envidia… de ser ese ornitorrinco el que fuese uno de los 8 y el querido del público en Greenfield.

Tal vez a eso se refería Bernkastel con que no podía ser feliz. El seguir persiguiendo por siempre una sombra inalcanzable, que por más que se esforzase en llegar a ella no lo lograría… no importa cuánto corra… cuanto nade ni nada… la sombra seguiría siendo inalcanzable…

La sombra de su hermano Perry.

- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – gritó una voz lastimera.

Ben fue el primero en oír esa voz y se dirigió hacia donde pensaba que era su origen. Entonces por poco pierde el equilibrio, y al recuperarlo vio que se encontraba ante un gran agujero en la tierra, donde estaba Syl y su hijo Dylan. De algún modo, había caído a ese agujero que se estaba llenando de agua y amenazaba con cubrir por completo a esos dos.

- ¡Escucha Syl! ¡Soy Ben! ¡Estarás bien!

- ¡Jack, Jack! ¿Dónde está Jack?

- Escucha… te sacaré de ahí… sólo tienes que resistir…

- ¡Tienes que llamar a Jack! ¡Tienes que llamarlo!

Ben no quería hacer eso… era su oportunidad para brillar, para demostrarles a todos que él podía ser igual o mejor que Perry… y no la desperdiciaría.

**VIII**

- ¡Escúchame Syl, yo te salvaré! Llamar a Jack nos hará perder tiempo… ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

- Eso creo… - dijo ella dudando de si confiarle la vida y la de sus hijos a Ben.

- Primero… debes resistir un rato más… voy a por una liana para que te subas…

- ¡Date prisa! ¡El agua está subiendo más y más!

Ben corrió hacia los árboles y busco una liana o algo que pudiera servir para sacarlos. Tardó en encontrarla, mientras el agua seguía llenando la fosa donde se encontraba Syl. El líquido casi llega a cubrirle la cabeza… y es que por cuidar a su hijo, no puede maniobrar libremente como si estuviera sola.

- ¡Been! ¡Rápido!

Ben finalmente encontró una liana… y la lanzó hacia Syl.

- ¡Agárrate muy bien, voy a jalar fuertemente!

- ¡Date prisa!

En ese momento Syl recibió la liana. Pensó en amarrarse, pero el nivel del agua subía demasiado… y no daría tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía tomarse de las patas y subir, porque tenía que sujetar a su hijo con una de ellas. Estaba claro que si intentaba salvarse junto a su hijo, los dos se ahogarían… y supo que por desgracia tenía que tomar una decisión.

- ¡Tira Ben! ¡Tira! – le gritó Syl - ¡Salva a Dylan! ¡Sálvalo!

Ben se quedó en silencio unos minutos. ¿Acaso ella estaba…?

- ¡Tienes que salir con él! ¡El foso se llenará si sigues ahí!

- ¡Ponlo a salvo a él primero… luego si quieres podrás salvarme a mí! ¡Yo prefiero que el viva!

- ¡IDIOTA! – le gritó Ben.

Syl se quedó sorprendida ante ese repentino arrebato del ornitorrinco.

- ¿Crees que es divertido vivir sin padres? ¿Crees que Dylan podrá vivir en paz si no estás? ¿Quieres que viva siempre persiguiendo la sombra de su padre o de su hermano? ¿Quieres… que acabe como yo…?

- Ben…

- ¡Tú vivirás! ¡Y tu hijo contigo! – dijo Ben - ¡No necesitamos esta liana! ¡Puedo nadar!

Y diciendo eso, se tiró al foso donde estaba Syl.

La dingo se quedó perpleja al ver como el ornitorrinco que era su única salvación se había tirado al foso con ella, como firmando su propia muerte.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho, ornitorrinco idiota?

- Tú sostén a Dylan contigo… y agárrate de mi cola… nadaré cuando se termine de llenar el foso, y así nos salvaremos… ¿Podrás hacerlo…?

- Eso creo…

La lluvia seguía inundando el foso, pero ahora con Ben de soporte, posiblemente podrían flotar y salir de ahí rápidamente. O eso era lo que pensaban todos…

Dado que la lluvia seguía cayendo, el rio creció tanto su caudal, que finalmente se salió de control. Corrientes de agua entraron violentamente al bosque, arrancando los árboles más viejos y llevándolos en una mezcla de agua, barro y plantas. Y en ese momento, toda esa marea líquida entró hacia la zona donde estaba el foso, e inundó todo violentamente.

- ¡Ben!

- ¡No te sueltes! ¡No te sueltes!

Syl estaba tan desesperada por su supervivencia, que no notaba que sus garras hacían daño a la cola de Ben. Pero eso al ornitorrinco no le importó. De ninguna forma permitiría que esa familia se destruyera… no la de su mejor amigo.

Ben nadó lastimosamente… aunque era jalado por la corriente junto a Syl y a Dylan, intentando inútilmente el poder encontrar tierra firme o una roca o algo para poder agarrarse. El agua inundaba los pulmones de Ben, pero él continuaba con un esfuerzo casi titánico para mantener a salvo a los otros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Syl.

- Nunca me he sentido mejor…

Sin embargo se podía ver a clara vista que el ornitorrinco ya nadaba lastimosamente y su respiración se hacía penosa. Era efectivamente… el dejar a alguien o se ahogarían los tres y en ese caso, Syl sabía cuál era la prioridad… al menos para ella.

Por un segundo la dingo pensó en morder a Ben y usarlo como tabla… pero sería condenada al ostracismo si lo hacía. Estaba claro que al final… ella velaba por la seguridad de su familia... ¿Qué sería de su hijo sin una madre? Pero al mismo tiempo no podía condenarse, dado que Ben era uno de los amigos de su pareja. Y tal vez sea eso lo que evitó que ese pensamiento pasase de ser… simplemente una idea en un momento de desesperación.

- ¡Ahí! ¡Una roca! ¡Una roca! – gritó Ben jadeando.

El ornitorrinco hizo un último esfuerzo y se cogió con fuerza de la roca… para lograr permitir así a la dingo y su cría el poder subir. Y en poco tiempo… ya estaba a salvo… temporalmente.

Desde la roca se podía ver el alcance de la inundación. El agua del rio entraba al bosque y arrasaba todo a su paso, no perdonando nada. Plantas… insectos… eran arrastrados por las corrientes. Era de esperarse de ver animales muertos, pero aparentemente habían hecho un buen trabajo de evacuación… y tal vez por eso esos pobladores seguían confiando en los 8.

- Al menos creo que ya estamos…

Ben no pudo continuar. Un golpe de la corriente, desestabilizó la roca y precipitó a Syl al agua. Ella se agarró instintivamente de la roca, pero en eso, soltó a su hijo, que cayó en la corriente.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡DYLAAAAANNN!

La dingo quiso tirarse al agua a rescatarlo, pero Ben la sujetó de la cola.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te suicides!

- ¡DYLAAAAN! ¡DÉJAME, DÉJAME IR!

Ben la empujó hacia un lado y el mismo se tiró a la corriente. Nadó hasta lograr tener al hijo de Syl y lo alzó, para que su madre viera que el niño estaba fuera de riesgo.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy a salvo!

Un segundo embiste de la corriente lo hizo tener que cogerse con una mano de una rama que sobresalía de un árbol y con la otra, coger a Dylan. La situación se ponía más tensa.

- ¡Ayudaaaa! ¡JAAAACCCKKK! ¡AYUDAAAAA!

En ese momento Ben sintió que era jalado por una especie de fuerza. Era la rama… alguien al estaba moviendo…

- ¡Ben! ¡Traéme a Dylan! ¡Rápido! ¡Tú puedes!

Ese alguien era Jack. Había llegado… Ben estaba respirando aliviado, eso significaba que los dos estaban salvados… a penas Jack recogiera a su hijo, lo ayudaría a salir del agua.

- ¡Aquí tienes! – dijo Ben haciendo otro esfuerzo y acercando a Dylan lo más cerca para que Jack lo tomase y lo mantuviese lejos del peligro.

- ¡Dylan, mi pequeño! – dijo Jack abrazando a su cachorro.

Y en ese momento, una segunda embestida golpeó esa zona… y Jack en un instinto de proteger a su familia, se adentró en tierra soltando la rama… y dejando que Ben sea arrastrado por la corriente. Era su fin… ¿Acaso su amigo lo había traicionado?


	63. Arco del Exorcismo V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Exorcismo**

**(Exorcisim Chapter)**

**IX**

Ben no tenía palabras para decir cómo se sentía. En ese momento… todos le habían fallado… su gente… su propio hermano… y hasta su propio mejor amigo. Todos lo habían abandonado. Al sentirse solo supo que tal vez Bernkastel tenía razón de ser en que en ese mundo no sería feliz… y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la corriente y de una vez descansar en paz.

En su mente empezó a recordar los momentos que alguna vez lo hayan hecho feliz… eran algunos, significativos, pero no eran tantos para sentirse muy bien con su vida.

Tal vez su hermano era el mejor… tal vez sólo sus amigos merecieran su felicidad…

En ese momento, sintió que una mano lo tomaba muy fuerte y lo sacaba de la corriente de agua.

- ¡Eres un tonto Ben! ¡Eres un tonto!

Ben se frotó los ojos… era su hermano Perry. Lo sacó del agua y lo puso a buen recaudo.

- Perry…

- ¿¡Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Fue muy peligroso, tonto!

- Perry… ellos… no saben lo que es vivir sólo…

- ¿Eh?

- No saben… lo que es vivir a la sombra de tu hermano…

- Ben… - dijo Perry - ¿Lo hiciste porque…?

- Sé qué crees que soy un tonto… pero con que yo sufra esto me basta… no quiero que otros pasen lo mismo que yo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ben?

- De que… yo… desde que nuestros padres murieron… yo… nosotros… tu haz sido un tipo muy bien recibido aquí en Greenfield… pero yo… siempre he vivido a tu sombra…

- ¡No digas tonterías, Ben! – dijo Perry en un tono de preocupación – Puedo parecer todo lo que quieras… pero yo soy y sigo siendo tu hermano… ¡Eso no lo cambiará nada!

- Hermano…

Perry se quedó en blanco. Era la primera vez en años que Ben lo llamaba así.

- Dime, Ben… - le dijo con cierta ternura.

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

- Tal vez un poco por lo que has hecho… pero sabiendo que ha sido por ayudar a Jack y a su familia… no puedo más que sentirme orgulloso de ti… ahora yo deberé ser el que viva a tu sombra.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, hermano?

- Claro Ben… si quieres… puedes ser uno de los 8… ahora seríamos 9… jejeje…

- No Perry… - dijo Ben – Hay gente que nace para ser feliz y otros nacen para hacer felices a otros…

- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

- Mientras vea al hermano que admiro, feliz… yo estoy feliz… no necesito nada más – dijo Ben – Ahora sé que hay un hermano que a pesar de todo se preocupa por mí…

- Nunca lo dudes, tonto… - le dijo Perry en un tono divertido – Sigo siendo tu hermano…

- Perry…

- Bueno Ben, volvamos al refugio… - dijo Perry – Es hora de empezar una nueva etapa juntos…

Pero su felicidad no duraría demasiado, porque en ese momento todo su mundo daría un vuelco terrible… que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

- ¡Ahí están, atrápenlos! – dijo Maxwell entrando.

Un grupo de dingos entró y tomó por la fuerza a Ben y a Perry. Ben intentó resistirse, golpeando a uno de ellos… hasta que…

- Mejor le dices a tu hermano que se calme… porque ya la población conoce el secreto…

- ¿Maxwell… acaso tú…? – dijo Perry horrorizado.

- Ya es hora de que lo sepan todos… ¿No crees?

- ¿¡De qué están hablando Perry?

- No es necesario que el prisionero se entere de su juicio… - dijo Maxwell.

- ¿¡De qué hablas?

- El pueblo ya sabe quién eres en realidad…

- Eres un maldito bastardo, Maxwell… lo prometiste…

- El oráculo de los dioses me ha dicho otra cosa…

- ¡Qué oráculo ni que mierdas! ¡Me haz traicionado! – le gritó Perry.

- Lo siento… ahora es algo que se clama en todo Greenfield.

- ¡No te preocupes Ben, volveré por ti! – dijo Perry mientras era llevado por los dingos.

Al final quedó Ben y Maxwell, mirándose el uno al otro… especialmente Ben con una mirada de fiereza. Maxwell sonreía como satisfecho por todo:

- ¿Este es un malvado plan? ¡Le tocas un dedo a mi hermano, y eres ornitorrinco muerto!

- ¡Jejeejejeje! No creo que puedas cumplir esa amenaza…

- ¿Qué me impide torcerte el cuello aquí mismo, eh?

- Que si me haces algo, tu querido Perry será ejecutado de inmediato…

- ¿Para qué me quiere aquí?

- Joshua… ven aquí… - dijo Maxwell – Es hora…

Joshua apareció con una especie de polvo blanquecino en sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces con eso?

Joshua se acercó a Ben y simplemente le sopló ese polvo a la cara. Ben sintió la irritación y cayó tosiendo fuertemente ante esa toxina… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos los que consideraba amigos le daban la espalda?

- Esta sustancia puede imitar muy bien una neumonía… - dijo Maxwell – Ya verás que gusto al ponerle un poco al pequeño Dylan…

- ¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Dylan! ¡No te atrevas!

- Jejejejee… hago lo que haga falta…

- ¿Quién diablos eres…? ¿Qué quieres de Greenfield?

- El poder… - respondió Maxwell – Estoy harto de esta idiotez llamada los 8. ¡Somos animales, no putos humanos amaestrados! ¿Acaso han olvidado la ley de la selva? ¡Vivan los más aptos y fuertes! ¡Eso es lo que debió ser Greenfield desde siempre! No el refugio de un montón de animales debiluchos…

- ¡Tú también fuiste un animal débil antes!

- Pero ya no lo soy… le he dado al destino la razón para no escogerme como los que retirar del tablero de juego…

- ¡Oyashiro-sama! ¡Oyashiro-sama! – un coro de voces resonó a lo lejos.

- Ooooh… ya vine la comitiva que decidirá tu destino… - dijo Maxwell – Será mejor que me sigas…

Ben caminó mirando con un desprecio profundo a Maxwell por todo lo que pasaba.

**X**

Al llegar al refugio... Maxwell dio un silbido y un grupo de animales tomaron a Ben sin ningún diálogo previo y lo amarraron, de las manos y como si fuera un collar le pusieron una soga al cuello, para poderlo arrastrar.

- ¿¡EH? ¿¡Qué diablos es esto? ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, Maxwell?

- ¡Hemos capturado un demonio! – proclamó Maxwell a todos los reunidos.

Las cuevas estaban ubicadas en una ladera alta de la montaña, de modo que todos los animales veían sentados o parados en los riscos hacia abajo, como un gran escenario para un juicio o un sacrificio. Ben giró hacia un lado y vio a Perry amarrado igual que él, protegido por guardias.

- ¡Habitantes de Greenfield! ¡Ya conocen todos las leyendas de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Y siendo yo, el oráculo que guía su santa voluntad, ha llegado el momento de que sepan algo!

- ¡Lo sabemos! – gritó el público - ¡Esos ornitorrincos son mensajeros de muerte! ¡Son mensajeros de muerte! ¡Tienen la marca diabólica en sus venas!

- El rito de Oyashiro-sama manda ubicar cuál es el ornitorrinco maldito… pero por eso quiero consultarles… ¡Traigan a los prisioneros!

Los dingos hicieron avanzar a Perry y a Ben. Ben miró hacia arriba, viendo a Jack oculto entre el gentío, mirando muerto de vergüenza todo lo que pasaba.

- ¡Eh! – gritó Ben - ¿Vas a olvidar que salvé a tu hijo?

Maxwell hizo que no escuchó nada y prosiguió su ceremonia.

- ¡La decisión es de ustedes! ¿Quién de estos dos ornitorrincos es un esbirro del demonio y cuál de ellos es en realidad un animal que trae paz y seguridad a la comarca?

Ben tragó en seco. Estaba claro lo que le iba a pasar con esa disyuntiva.

- ¡Perry, si! ¡Ben, no! ¡Perry, si! ¡Ben, no! ¡Perry, si! ¡Ben, no! ¡Perry, si! ¡Ben, no!

El público bramó hasta que Maxwell ordenó silencio y dijo en voz alta:

- ¿A quién debo liberar? ¿A Perry o a Ben?

- ¡A PERRY, A PERRY, A PERRY! – gritó el gentío - ¡MUERA EL MENSAJERO DEL DIABLO!

- ¿Y qué hare pues con el otro ornitorrinco?

- ¡Aplacar la ira de Oyashiro-sama! ¡Aplacar la ira de Oyashiro-sama!

- ¡Esperen todos!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral… era Jack el que estaba hablando.

- ¿Cómo pueden acusar a Ben cuando él salvo a mi pequeño Dylan? ¿Cómo un ornitorrinco que ha hecho algo tan grande puede ser acusado de cosas tan terribles?

- ¡Dicen los dioses…! – empezó Maxwell - ¡Que la oscuridad y la luz no se mezclan! ¿Qué hace la luz y la oscuridad, sino corromperse? ¡Esta lluvia, esta maldición ocurre por estos pecadores! ¡Traigan a Dylan!

- ¡NOOO! ¡A MI HIJO NO!

- Es sólo para acercarlo a su salvador… a que le dé un besito… - dijo Maxwell.

Syl accedió y fue hacia abajo con su hijo a cuestas, entregándoselo a Maxwell. Ben sabía que Joshua la había esparcido la toxina en el rostro y que si su hijo lo tocaba… sería mortal. Odiaba en el fondo a Maxwell por lo bajo que había sido para forzar la jugada. No… el nunca haría daño a Dylan… no lo dejaría aspirar esa potente toxina que podría destrozar sus pulmones.

- ¡ESPEREN! – gritó Ben - ¡No lo traigan!

- ¿Qué pasa Ben? – dijo Maxwell - ¿Acaso aceptas tu culpabilidad?

- No… puedo permitir que a Dylan le hagan daño… yo… si… - dijo resignado – Soy el que posee la marca como ustedes la llaman… las pesadillas…

El público bramó sorprendido por la inculpación. Maxwell tomó a Dylan y lo acercó a la cara de Ben, pasándolo por su rostro.

- ¡Hijo de perra! – le gritó Ben.

Dylan cayó inmediatamente a toser producto de la toxina que tenía Ben. El cachorro empeoró y la gente se comenzó a indignar por lo que pasaba.

- ¡Maldito demonio! – gritó uno.

- ¡Mata niños! – gritó otro.

- ¡Maldito monstruo!

- ¡Está poseído!

Una piedra voló por los aires y golpeó a Ben en la cabeza. Se le hizo una herida inmdiatamente.

- ¡Eh! ¡No hagan eso! – gritó Maxwell - ¡Alto!

- ¡Mi hijo! ¡SALVEN A MI HIJO!

- Joshua… - dijo Maxwell.

Joshua apareció y tomando una especie de hierba, aplicó en el rostro de Dylan… y la tos remitió casi enseguida… Jack respiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué dicen ahora, pobladores? ¿Desean condenarlo?

- ¡Sacrifíquenlo! ¡Aplaquen la ira de Oyashiro-sama!

- ¡Pues entonces, concédanme unos minutos con el prisionero para expiar sus pecados!

- ¡Salve, Maxwell, mensajero de los dioses!

Maxwell tomó a Ben de la soga y lo llevó al interior de la cueva.

- Ahora si llegó el momento de sincerarnos… Ben…

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Acaso piensas convertirte en Oyashiro-sama? – le dijo Ben - ¿Te divierte jugar con la vida de ese niño?

- ¡Jejejeje! No se trata de convertirme… yo soy el propio Oyashiro-sama… me convertí en él hace mucho tiempo… y de esa forma… trascenderé a esta existencia animal… y me convertiré en Dios.

- ¡Jajajajaa! – dijo Ben - ¡Imposible, imposible! No hay forma que tú seas el verdadero Oyashiro-sama… de ningún modo…

- ¿No lo crees? Pues pronto te lo voy a demostrar…

- Ya sé lo que quieres hacer conmigo… - dijo Ben - ¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

- Claro que te mataré… el cadáver del miembro que porta la sangre maldita de Oyashiro-sama es necesario para esta operación…

- Es algo que tú pensarías…

- Jejejeje… ya lo dije… debemos volver a la ley de la selva… y no comportarnos como malditos humanos… y con eso… purgaré la raza maldita… amparado en esos iditoas que creen en un dios y en un mañana… no te lo tomes a mal Ben… el Síndrome de Hinamizawa claro que existe… pero en tu caso… creo que ya has sobrepasado la vida útil que te tenía…

- No lo voy a olvidar… no olvidaré que es lo que me harás…

- ¡Jejejejee! ¡Jajajajajajajajaa! ¿Qué cosa se te ha metido a la cabeza hueca que tienes? ¿Acaso no vas a pedirme que te mate dormido o algo?

- No me atrevería a pedirle algo así a un monstruo como tú…

- Bueno… lástima Ben… porque va a dolerte mucho… tengo entendido que abrirte con una piedra filuda duele bastante… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Jejejejejejejejejee! Pero te lo digo, para que sepas mi poder… sepas que esta cosa llamada "Los 8" se acaba hoy… y aquí… ahora…


	64. Arco del Exorcismo VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco del Exorcismo**

**(Exorcisim Chapter)**

**XI**

- No voy a olvidarlo… sé que me rajarás…

- Oh, cállate… - dijo Maxwell – Yo no soy el que se manchará las manos… ya verás… ven… vamos a ver como la lluvia recibe tu vida…

Maxwell salió con Ben siendo expuesto al público, como un prisionero. El público bramaba como deseando ya que se inicie la ejecución.

- ¡Habitantes de Greenfield! ¡La tradición sagrada dicta que será el otro ornitorrinco el que tome la vida de este… demonio del infierno, presente entre nosotros!

- ¡Muerte al ornitorrinco traidor! ¡Muerte al ornitorrinco poseído! – pedían todos.

- ¡Esperen! ¿No recuerdan nada? – dijo Perry - ¡Somos los 8! ¡No podemos estar haciendo estas cosas! ¡No de este modo!

- ¡Tienen que escucharlo! – dijo Jack - ¡No podemos hacer eso!

- ¡No pueden pedir que hagamos esto! – dijo Perry de nuevo.

- ¡Cállate traidor! – dijo alguien tirándole una piedra a Syl.

- ¡Alto! ¡Alto! – pidió Jack.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo otro - ¡Lobo asesino! – dijo tirándole una piedra - ¡Eh! ¡Deberíamos ejecutar a su hijo maldito! ¡A todos los que son poseídos por el demonio!

- ¡Alto! ¡ORDEN! – dijo Maxwell - ¡Los 8 tiene que decirnos todos que esta ejecución debe ocurrir! ¿Son nuestros jefes, no?

- ¡Ya no queremos animales que se relacionan con demonios! ¡Ejecútenlos! ¡O si no nosotros lo haremos! – gritó el gentío - ¡QUEREMOS LA BENDICIÓN DE LOS DIOSES!

Estaba claro que ese gentío quería linchar a los 8, y que no había otra forma de salvarse de esa ejecución sino obedecerla. Maxwell había logrado todo lo que quería… el poder político en Greenfield… nunca una inundación pudo ser tan beneficiosa.

No… no era una inundación… no era por eso… Maxwell supo jugar sus cartas muy bien… supo que cuando todos se acostumbraran al poder de los 8, y cuando ocurriese una desgracia, se darían cuenta de que esos 8 no era garantía de salvación.

Era el plan de un ser ambicioso… que supo jugar sus cartas para destruir el sistema que le impedía hacerse con el poder. Y ahora, estaba limpiando las huellas de sus actos, al eliminar a todos los que podían saber cosas que lo comprometían. Perry y Joshua se harían muertos en vida tras lo que Maxwell intentaba.

- ¿Qué dicen, acaso los 8 ya han tomado su decisión?

- Mátalo… - dijo uno…

- Mátalo… - dijo otro…

- Mátalo… - dijo Joshua.

- Ben… lo siento… - murmuró Jack – Mátalo…

- Mátalo… - dijo Syl.

- Mátalo…

- Claro que hay que matarlo – se auto respondió Maxwell.

Maxwell se acercó a Perry.

- ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué ha elegido nuestro ornitorrinco preferido?

- No puedo hacerlo… - dijo Perry.

- ¡Eh! ¡Imbécil! – gritó alguien - ¡Acata la voluntad de Maxwell!

Una piedra voló y cayó en el suelo, sin golpearlo.

- ¡Obedece! ¡Obedece! ¡Obedece!

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Maxwell – Más que pedir su aprobación… haremos esto… la tradición manda que sea otro ornitorrinco el que sacrifique al demonio para el bien del pueblo. Muy bien Perry… tú serás el verdugo… más te vale que lo hagas…

- No puedo… - dijo Perry quebrándose por la presión - ¡No puedo!

- Bueno… en ese caso… creo que los 8 pagarán las consecuencias… - dijo Maxwell.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Ben - ¡Si todo esto es por mi culpa… si tan solo me quieres muerto para que mi hermano viva en paz y tu obtengas tu maldito poder… hazlo! ¡Hazlo de una vez!

- ¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Maxwell? – dijo uno tirándole una piedra que le cayó en el brazo - ¡Vamos, castíguenlo!

- Ben… - le dijo Perry – Yo no podría…

- Tienes que hacerlo… porque… si te puedo hacer feliz a ti… a mí me basta con eso…

Maxwell puso una piedra filuda en el suelo cerca de la pata de Perry se retiró a un lado.

- Ya sabes que hacer… - dijo Maxwell.

- Ben… ¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué las cosas se tienen que torcer así?

- Perry… esto es inaudito… quien pensaría que yo fuera el que te consuele…

- No quiero… no quiero… - dijo Perry - ¡De ninguna manera puedo matar a mi hermano!

- Es la única forma… - dijo Ben – De todos modos… a muchos no les gusta este sitio… soy un demonio como ellos dicen…

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ben! ¡Hermanito! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- Hazlo… - dijo Ben – Es la única forma que podemos traerle la paz a este sitio… tú siempre protegiste a otros… siempre me protegiste a mí… es hora que te protejas a ti…

- ¡No! ¿Porqué…?

- Esta vida… al final… - dijo Ben – No vale nada… si te veo triste… ya no llores…

- ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! – gritó el público - ¡Ya no lo alargues más!

- Hermanito… - dijo Ben – No importa lo que digas a partir de este punto… sé que estarás fingiendo… y que… no me odias en realidad…

- No, claro que no… no lo haré… - decía Perry llorando.

- Tienes que hacerlo… - dijo Ben tomando el arma y dándosela – Es la única forma… apunta bien… si me vas a matar… que sea lo más rápido posible… o de otro modo… me voy a enojar mucho…

- Hermanito… ¿Está bien…?

- Claro que está bien – dijo Ben – Si es la única forma…

Perry tragó en seco y finalmente tuvo el valor para lo que quería hacer.

- ¡Bien! – gritó - ¡Vamos, enfréntame ahora! ¡Demoniooooooo! ¡UWAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Y llorando le introdujo la piedra-puñal en el pecho a Ben. El ornitorrinco empezó a sangrar copiosamente… y cayó al suelo. La herida era profunda… pero no era tan mortal.

- Pe… rry… - dijo Ben – No es suficiente… aún no has acabado lo que empezaste…

- ¡UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Perry desesperado ya sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, hundiéndole el arma a Ben, cegando su vida de una vez y para siempre.

- ¡AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó Ben antes de dar su último aliento en ese mundo que lo traicionó… y todo se hizo negro… y lo que Ben conocía como vida… se cegó y para siempre.

"_**Si… tal vez tengan razón… tal vez en este mundo sólo estoy… para hacer felices a otros…"**_

**XII**

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

A diferencia de lo que esperaba Ben tras la muerte… se encontraba flotando en un mar púrpura lleno de piedras que brillaban en un color turquesa. No les prestaba atención, porque estaba sorprendido de cómo tras el agudo dolor inicial… se veía como si nada le hubiera pasado. ¿A dónde iría: Al cielo o al Infierno? Ese lugar no se parecía a ninguno de los dos…

- Estoy cansado de este mundo… al final fui traicionado… por todos… inclusive mi hermano…

- ¿Acaso no le dijiste que todo estaría bien? – preguntó una voz.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

- Soy Bernkastel… ya nos conocemos…

- Ah… tú eres la Bruja de los Milagros… vaya milagros obras, vieja loca…

- Te advertí que pudieras escapar de tu destino… pero no lo hiciste… ¿Quién es el loco, eh?

- Supongo que soy tan indeseable que ni el diablo me quiere… me quedaré flotando aquí por siempre… ¿verdad?

- Es posible… - dijo Bernkastel – Te quedarás ahí, mirando esos kakeras que flotan a tu lado, entreteniéndote con ver las vidas que corren en ellos… como un juego a los dados…

- ¿Un juego?

- Un juego infinito… donde la desesperación… es lo que ocurre… y donde se deben intentar detener el destino… ese es el juego donde estabas jugando…

- ¿Un juego…?

- Mira esta kakera – dijo Bernkastel tomando uno – Este kakera lo llamo "Del Rastro Perdido", dos seres que pensaban que podían escapar a su destino… fueron a otro mundo… donde acabaron pereciendo de la peor de las muertes…

- Vaya… - dijo Ben mirando con interés – Se ven tan jóvenes…

- Mira este otro kakera… este es correspondiente a Greenfield… cuando se instaló una reserva nuclear cerca… los animales se revelaron… y cuando los 8 no pudieron hacer nada… los lincharon…

- Jejejejee… - dijo Ben – Que divertido es ver cómo a ese perro de Max el ponen una liana al cuello y lo dejan colgando…

- ¿Qué te parece el mar de kakeras en el que estás? ¿Entretenido?

Ben empezó a tomar uno a uno los kakeras que flotaban por donde él estaba, nadando para alcanzar otros y mirar los destinos de la gente que vivía en ellos.

- Si quieres oír lo que pasa, póntelo en el oído… como un arete y podrás oír lo que pasa en el Kakera que tú desees…

- ¿Cómo un arete…?

- Déjame mostrarte… este kakera es del año 2050… donde el Síndrome de Hinamizawa sigue atacando a los insensibles humanos de esa época.

Bernkastel tomó el kakera y se lo puso en su oído, como tapón, para sonreír por lo que estaba oyendo… que parecía algo que la divertía.

- No te estoy ocultando nada… Amy…

- ¿Por qué me mientes, Ban-chan? ¿Porqué…?

- Yo no te estoy…

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!

- ¿Eeehh? Amy...

- Sé lo que pasó… a donde fuiste a comer… no preparaste comida… usaste… esos ramens precocinados… que compraste en 07th Marth.

- Amy…

- ¿Por qué me mientes Ban? ¿Por qué me haces eso…?

Bernkastel se sacó el kakera de la oreja y mirando a Ben le dijo:

- ¿Ves cómo no es tan complicado? Sólo tienes que divertirte oyéndolos…

- ¿Y si quiero verlos…?

- Si quieres verlos… frota el kakera sobre tu rostro… a la altura de tu nariz… y tendrás una visión de lo que pasa en ese kakera… ¿Lo intentas?

Ben se sintió confiado y se puso el kakera a la altura de la nariz. Y entonces pudo ver lo que pasaba en él… era un mundo… un mundo humano, pero que no se parecía a los que había oído.

Un muchacho de pelo un tanto revuelto, unos jeans grandes y una casaca púrpura con encajes amarillos estaba tomando un cautín de soldar y estaba hincando como quien hinca un alfiletero, al cuerpo de un muchacho de pelo como en rulos.

- ¿¡Porqué, Kazu? ¿¡Porqué? ¡Devuélvelo! ¡DEVUÉLVELO! ¡DEVUÉLVELO!

- ¡Ban-chan por favor… para! – dijo una chica presa en algo que parecía en una caja enorme.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – dijo el chico – ¿Crees que te voy a escuchar están presa en esa caja de cartón? ¿Dónde está el todo poderoso LBX cuando lo necesitas? ¿Acaso sólo es para ocultar crímenes? ¿¡Eh? ¡Vamos, Kazuya! ¡Responde quién te mandó matarlo! ¿¡Porqué desapareció mi padre…? ¿¡Dónde está Achilles? ¿¡Dónde está mi LBX? – dijo el chico clavándole el cautín de nuevo.

Ben se retiró el kakera de la nariz. ¿Qué clase de mundo cruel estaba viendo?

- En ese mundo… la desconfianza… el dolor y la desesperación fueron presas, con resultados tan trágicos… es una pena… pero es interesante ver cómo llegan a eso un grupo de niños…

Ben tomó otro kakera y empezó a oírlo…

"_**Regresa Perry… vuelve pronto a tu hogar…"**_

- ¿Y ese kakera de donde es?

- Aaah… ese es una mascota llamada Perry… y sus dueños que viven en una ciudad…

- ¿Humanos, eh?

- Debes mirarla por ti mismo…

Ben frotó el kakera y pudo verlo. Era una ciudad cualquiera donde dos niños jugaban con su mascota. Lo raro eran las formas de sus cabezas… formas de triángulo y de rectángulo. A Ben le llamó la atención de que el ornitorrinco de esos dos, se parecía muchísimo a su hermano.

- Muy bien Ferb… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

El hermano respondió con un gesto.

- ¡Eso es, le enseñaremos trucos a Perry!

Ben dejó de ver el kakera. Había encontrado algo que le interesaba:

- ¡Me interesa ese kakera!

- Puedo meterte en él si quieres…

- ¿¡Puedes hacerlo?

- Soy la Bruja de los Milagros… no hay nada que no pueda obrar… pero serás un ente invisible… que seguirás a ese ornitorrinco o sus dueños si quieres…

- ¿Ellos no me podrán ver?

- No… en absoluto…

- ¡Pues trato hecho! ¡Quiero ir a ese kakera!

- Bueno… en nombre de la Bruja de los Milagros… ese milagro definitivamente pasará…

Bernkastel chasqueó los dedos y la luz cegó a Ben… para aparecer en Danville en la noche. Se miró el cuerpo… se veía casi transparente… como un fantasma.

- ¿Dónde estoy…?

- Danville… una ciudad poblada por humanos…

- ¿Y dónde está ese Perry?

- Él vive en esta casa… - dijo señalándole la casa de Phineas y Ferb – Tranquilo, nadie podrá verte… podrás observarlo cuanto desees…

- ¡Bien! – dijo Ben – Podré ver a este pequeño… que me recuerda a mi hermano… y así seré feliz…

- ¿Soportarás a sus dueños humanos?

- Eso no me importa… me importa vivir junto a él… que me importa no poder tocarlo… pero verlo feliz, eso me hace feliz a mí.

- Pues bienvenido al mundo que te dio un milagro…

- Gracias Bernkastel…

- No, no me agradezcas… esto simplemente… es tu destino…

Bernkastel lo dejó velando en la casa de Phineas y Ferb para ir flotando y ver la ciudad de noche a gran altura. La Bruja estaba feliz.

- Jejejejee… no sabes en que kakera te has metido… en el mundo donde la desesperación y la muerte son pan de cada día… tardarás tal vez muchos años en entenderlo todo… ¡Jejeejjeje! ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Es tu destino que rodó con los dados asesinos… un mundo donde verás al ser que amas morir una y otra vez de las formas más horribles. Así es… Ben… esta kakera es pero que el mismísimo infierno… porque no hay manera que escapes… no hay manera que evites nada… y en él… tu desesperación y tu ánimo… todos morirán aquí.

La Bruja voló más alto y desapareció ante el cielo de la noche.

(4 meses después)

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Perry! ¡Lo siento! – decía Ben.

- ¡Muere, muere de una vez! ¡UWAAAAAHHHHH!

- ¡Perry, lo siento! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Muchacho, maldita sea, detente! – clamaba Ben.

- ¡Oyashiro-sama! ¡Lo siento, Oyashiro-sama! ¡OYASHIRO-SAMA!

Ben sólo podía pedir perdón mientras veía a ese muchacho tomando una llave inglesa y destrozando el cuerpo de su ornitorrinco mascota… y de su mejor amiga, ambos yacían en el suelo y en un mar de sangre…

- Lo siento… lo siento… - decía Ben – No pude evitarlo… Perry… perdóname…

- ¡Muere, muere de una vez! ¡¿Dónde estás, Oyashiro-sama? ¡HÁBLAME! – pedía el chico.

- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

Ben había caído en un kakera donde la muerte y la oscuridad eran la norma… estaba en el kakera del Rapto de Vacaciones. Y ahora estaba atrapado en ese mundo… sin posibilidad de escapar…

"**Cuando lloran las cigarras… nadie podrá escapar…"**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Escape', Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri, juego de PS2.)

"_**Me disuelvo en un sueño profundo encerrado en oscuridad…"**_

"_**Junto a mis sentimientos, como sedada…"**_

"_**No podré decir adiós… el fugitivo que corre y escapa, confía su cuerpo a sus pesadillas"**_

"_**Pero ahora por esa voz… me siento amada… Juguemos un juego sin final…"**_

"_**Mientras me golpeaba la lluvia, me giré… mis amigos están ahí dándome su calor…"**_

"_**Más que en las palabras, creeré en el futuro y ese débil rayo de luz…"**_

"_**Porque retornaré a ese día normal… a ese mundo normal…"**_

"_**No lo puedo prometer con certeza… pero estoy convencido…"**_

"_**Mientras me golpeaba la lluvia, me giré… mis amigos están ahí dándome su calor…"**_

"_**Más que en las palabras, creeré en el futuro y ese débil rayo de luz…"**_

FIN DEL ARCO DEL EXORCISMO


	65. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada I

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Tsuisou no Despair', el Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna – Tatari. La letra trata de ser fiel a la traducción, pero como es natural se ha estilizado. La traducción al inglés pertenece al usuario apathy_irath de LiveJournal. La traducción al español la hice yo…)

"**Destrozada por mis latidos, indefensa en lo efímero..."**

"**Un dolor que es más glorioso que el cielo..."**

"**aiyaaeee ooaiyoo aiyaaeee ooaiyoo"**

"**En el techo, el cielo se funde con viento, pasión, sueños y el mañana."**

"**Por el aire, vagando están, ideales, ira... todos juntos, en un instante."**

"**Enredándose como un remolino en un sitio que ha perdido el sentido,**

**Lentamente aproximándose, el sonido toma forma y me rodea..."**

"**Esos ojos rasgados parecen que se ríen de todos..."**

"**¿Y de quién son esos ojos que están detrás de mí? Aiyaie..."**

"**Cubierto por completo en oscuridad, quedó la forma de un sueño que no se hará realidad."**

"**Un agitado... como desordenado cabello es la única señal."**

"**Muy pronto te visitaré, con tristeza desbordando de mis manos."**

"**Mi llanto que resuena está estrechando los límites de la culpa."**

"**Un dolor más glorioso que el cielo... la recolección de desesperación."**

"**aiyaaeee ooaiyoo aiyaaeee ooaiyoo"**

(Nota del Autor: Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro arco que es una creación, en este caso inspirado en algunos fanarts de Sugumi-Gumi y Ez116. Decirles que esto es un homenaje a los artes de la primera y sobre todo otro Arco con el OC de Ez116 por el apoyo dado a concebir Matsuri. Así que otro arco en el que sale su OC… como agradecerle. Este arco sigue siendo un arco de respuestas, no crean que esto es 'relleno' ni nada por el estilo.

Así mismo, de nuevo esperemos que se sorprendan con un arco… relativamente muy diferente a otros de la misma saga… disfruten y que el show de Oyashiro-sama y los dados del destino vuelva a sorprenderlos a todos. Es mi deseo que todos ustedes disfruten de estos arcos como yo disfruté escribiéndolos)

**I**

(Metamundo, Purgatorio)

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevas flotando aquí? – preguntó una voz.

- No lo sé… he visto kakeras [fragmento] y kakeras pasar… pero de alguna forma siento que estoy más cerca de ese ornitorrinco…

- ¿Por qué te recuerda a tu hermano? ¿Es eso, Ben?

- Sí… y me da igual que viva con esos… humanos que lo tienen de mascota… que sólo lo ven como si de un adorno de sala se tratase… no… ellos no conocen su potencial… saben que si no fuera por ese animal "que no hace gran cosa"… sus cabezas estarían en una pica…

- Los humanos sólo son monstruos de barro que creen poder cambiarlo todo… pero un chorro de agua los destrozaría en trozos elementales… - dijo la voz – Dios creó al hombre con barro y le sopló un aliento divino… pero al final, sigue siendo de fango… de lo que se creó y sin en ese soplo… los humanos sólo serían polvo… barro… lo más bajo de la creación.

- Jejejejee… eres muy divertida, Bernkastel – respondió Ben - ¿Qué sería de mi si no te tuviera para charlar? La eternidad puede parecer aburrida…

- Todos estos kakeras que venimos explorando… son el mismo mundo donde la desesperación ciega a todos… - dijo Bernkastel – Pero… ¿Podemos intervenir en el tablero y cambiar el destino?

- Perry… - dijo Ben – Se esfuerza mucho… pero es justamente su excesivo apego a sus dueños… a esos… bajos humanos lo que no lo deja entenderlo todo…

- ¿Qué sabemos de esos… humanos? – dijo Bernkastel – Se notan en el fondo buenos chicos…

- Pueden ser buenos chicos… - dijo Ben con desinterés – Pero… es la esencia corrompida que tienen ellos… por ser humanos… esos seres… que cazan animales sin importarles lo más mínimo… yo ya lo viví en Greenfield.

- ¿Greenfield? ¿Ese kakera donde fuiste ejecutado por una superstición? ¿Dónde las ansias de poder fueron las que te quitaron la vida?

- Si… - dijo Ben – Ese mismo condenado lugar…

- Pues en los dados del destino… - dijo Bernkastel – Ocurrirá un caso tarde o temprano… uno donde esos tipos experimenten la pérdida…la separación…

- ¿Pero qué dices? – respondió Ben – A ellos los posee la paranoia… la violencia… pero nunca han tenido que sufrir la separación… el abandono… que yo ya sentía en mis días en Greenfield.

- Pues veamos qué mundo nos traen los dados del destino…

- Oye… tú…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Ben.

- ¿Te… gusta todo esto? El estar en esta eternidad flotando sin fin…

- ¿No te lo he dicho? Mientras pueda ver a ese ornitorrinco que es la versión tan… inocente de mi hermano… soy feliz… no como ese traidor.

- Pero… ese Perry… ¿No estará cansado de jugar?

- Tal vez… - respondió Ben – Pero sé algo… que él no se rendirá…

- Sip… es posible, porque si algo tiene de ti es tu terquedad… la de no quedarse de brazos cruzados… de seguir hasta el final…

- Ya déjate de misticismos… - dijo Ben - ¿Crees que no sé que esto ya se volvió un juego para ti?

- ¿Un juego dices?

- ¿Crees que no he visto como el destino intenta que Perry descubra algún retorcido acertijo que tú has creado? ¿Crees que no puedo entender que se trata de un misterio? No soy tan tonto como tú me figuras…

- ¿Acaso ya comprendiste las Reglas X, Y y Z?

- ¿La Regla X? Esa que dice que una persona se vuelve violenta por pensamientos oscuros… si… ya la he visto en muchos kakeras que pasan por nosotros… en algunos Phineas, en otros Candace… incluso Ferb tiene su momento en algunos…

- Nada mal para ser un ornitorrinco… ¿Alguna otra más?

- Claro… la Regla Y… esa que dice que la Noche del Festival… esos dos exploradores… profanadores de bosques morirán. En parte… es gracioso… ojalá existiera la Regla Y en Greenfield. De cuántas muertes nos podríamos haber ahorrado si no fuera por la ausencia de esa Regla…

- Las Reglas existen por algo… - dijo Bernkastel – No es algo fortuito… pero te falta una…

- ¿Te refieres a la Regla Z? Pffff… no les creo… ¿Acaso creen esa misma patraña? ¿Qué un grupo de niñas son capaces de destruirlo todo?

- No es que las niñas destruyan todo… es la gente… creando esa leyenda… y empujando a los paranoicos y los atribulados al homicidio…

- Pero que sean empujados por razones tan tontas…

- No me lo digas a mi… son las reglas del tablero…

- ¡Hey! – dijo Ben – Por lo menos ese tipo no tiene que soportar que lo abandonen…

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que sus dueños no se cansarán de él?

- ¡Claro que no! Esos… humanos… tienen esa característica… que no lo abandonan…

- Te escucho celoso Ben… ¿Acaso crees que ese Perry tiene más suerte que tú?

- ¡No! – dijo Ben – Deja de decir tonterías… yo soy libre… eso me basta…

- ¿Libre pero infeliz? Jojojojojo…

- ¡Pffft! – dijo Ben - ¡No fastidies! Prefiero estar por mí a estar como una "mascota"…

- ¿Prefieres una libertad donde tu hermano mayor te tilda de débil y te atraviesa el pecho con una roca? Vaya… sí que eres tonto…

- ¿Y tú crees que la felicidad es ser atrapado por humanos que te ponen condiciones hasta de cómo actuar? ¡Eso es cárcel, eso es bajeza!

- Bueno… como quieras… el nuevo kakera está esperándote…

- Si… mejor voy allá… porque estoy cansado de estar oyéndote…

- Disfruta con un kakera donde quien sabe… tal vez los dados del destino nos lleven a una situación impensable antes…

- Eso crees tú… - dijo Ben – Yo sé que en el fondo Perry nunca se rendirá… ahora que sospecho que esto es un misterio que tu jalas como cuerdas de una marioneta…

- ¿Eso crees tú? ¿Crees que la que te dio la oportunidad de recorrer la eternidad conspira en tu contra? Qué poco confiado eres…

- No necesito ser un loco para dudar de tus actitudes… ¿Te divierte acaso jugar con la vida de la gente? No lo sé… pero tengo la corazonada que en este kakera encontraré mi respuesta.

- Pues deja de hablar y ve a ese mundo que te espera…

Bernkastel chasqueó los dedos y uno de esos fragmentos, que brillaba púrpura como un rubí fino, empezó a emitir más luz que cegó a los dos… como el flash de una fotografía y cuando acabó… dejaba ver solamente a Bernkastel, dado que Ben había desaparecido.

- Jejejejee… quiera que ahora le toque ver otro kakera donde sepa que ni su propio báculo de esperanza puede escapar a la maldición del abandono y el desinterés de algunos humanos… que sólo tienen mascotas porque creen que son tiernos o son… peluches… adornos que sólo decoran sus vacías y miserables vidas… ¡Jejejejejejejee! ¡Jajajajajajajjajaajja!

Y chasqueando los dedos, desapareció, dejando ese mar de fragmentos solitario.

**II**

(Danville, Verano de 2004)

(Nota del Autor: Mi cronología para este Arco es que Phineas tiene 12 años y Ferb tiene 13 años, ya que por algún motivo me resulta mayor. Así mismo asumo que "la serie" ocurre en 2009, por lo que Phineas tendría 12 años naciendo en 1997. Algunas cosas narradas aquí pueden contradecirse con algunos episodios de la serie, sin embargo he tratado de mantenerme lo más exacto posible.)

Era una mañana calurosa de verano. Las calles eran limpias y un cielo azul brillaba en el firmamento de forma firme. El sonido del aire sería casi perfecto… a no ser por un sonido de claxon que cortaba en el ambiente.

- ¡Phineas, cariño! – dijo Linda - ¡Apresúrate que ya está la movilidad aquí!

El nombrado salió con una mochila… casi tan grande como él, porque después de todo… no era más que un niño de 7 años… emocionado por un campamento de verano.

- ¡Ya voy! – dijo el niño - ¡Antes quiero despedirme de Bucky! ¡Ven, ven!

A sus llamados respondió su mascota, un perro que fue alegremente moviendo el rabo y buscando mimos de su dueño.

- Que buen chico que eres… cuídate mucho en mi ausencia…

- ¡Phineas, tu movilidad te espera!

El chico se despidió de su mascota y finalmente se subio al autobús ante la despedida de su madre que le deseó lo mejor.

- ¡Diviértete en tu campamento de verano! ¡Adios, Phineas! ¡Adiooos!

El auto empezó a moverse y pronto se perdió entre las calles rumbo a lo que sería el campamento.

Linda Flynn dejó de despedir al horizonte, una vez asegurada que ya su hijo ya no la podía ver y volvió para su casa.

- ¡Candace! – dijo ella llamando - ¡Ven aquí! Tienes que ayudarme con el perro…

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿Acaso no puedo salir a jugar?

- No Candace… ya sabes, primero son las responsabilidades en esta familia…

- ¡Bah! Ni siquiera es nuestra mascota… es el perro que le compraron a Phineas… ¿Seguros que el nuevo chico quiere a ese Perro?

- Candace… - dijo Linda en tono serio – Ese "nuevo chico" es tu nuevo hermano… y tiene nombre… se llama Ferb…

- Sí como sea… - dijo Candace – Pero necesitamos otra mascota… no sé si al nuevo… Ferb le guste ese perro que tenemos…

- Bueno… pues tenemos que hacer que se sienta cómodo… es tu nuevo hermano, así que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él… - respondió Linda – Necesito que le des de comer…

- Vaaale…

Candace aunque con un poco de fastidio, se retiró hacia un cajón de la cocina y lo abrió… sólo para encontrar una bolsa de comida para perro vacía. En vano intentó revolver buscando alguna partícula o algo que hubiera quedado… no había nada.

- ¡Mamáaaaa! – gritó la chica - ¡Ya no tenemos nada de comida para perro!

- Bueno, pues tendremos que ir al Centro Comercial a por ella… recuerda… Phineas… y tu nuevo hermanito te dejaron a cargo de la mascota.

- ¡Mamá… no le digas así… ya tiene 8 años!

- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Porqué no puedes aceptar que tienes un nuevo hermano?

- Es que… tú sabes que… todo es diferente desde que papá ya no está… - dijo dando un suspiro de melancolía, Candace – No es igual… y eso es algo que…

- ¿¡Pero qué dices? – dijo Linda sorprendida de ver a su hija tan reflexiva – ¿Acaso no tienes a Lawrence que es tu padre y también te ama? Hijita… papá… ya no está… pero tenemos que seguir… por ti… por Phineas… ¿No ves a tu hermano feliz?

- ¡Mamá!

Una de las cosas que podrían molestar a otros es como tratamos de forma casi sin importancia a seres o entes que son nuestro soporte. Candace lo decía a gritos, pero su madre no lo entendía… no entendía que Candace detestaba esa actitud de "Tu antiguo padre nunca existió". No importaba que el nuevo padre fuera mejor o que traiga un hermano para compensar… nada llenaría ese hueco en absoluto.

- Candace… sé que esto es difícil para ti… pero tienes que acostumbrarte…

- ¡No, no! – dijo ella - ¡No es mi padre, no es mi hermano! ¡Lo único que queda de papá es el perro! ¡Es lo único!

Resultaba hasta gracioso ver como Candace había invertido su argumento, atacando ahora a su madre y acusándola de reemplazar a su padre. No era una confusión cualquiera… era que la chica no podía entender el repentino cambio de padres… y lo que más le indignaba… era que su propio hermano ni a su propia madre les importase eso.

- ¡Candace! ¡Vamos a ir a comprar la comida para el perro! ¿Entendiste?

Candace torció el labio, como queriendo protestar y entonces…

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras… pero no voy a dejar que ese nuevo ponga un pelo en el perro de papá… que se compre una mascota para él…

- Candace… - dijo suspirando Linda - ¿No entiendes que es tu hermano?

- No… aún no sé quiénes son ni que quieren…

- ¡Muy bien jovencita, vas a venir conmigo al supermercado a comprar! ¿¡Entendiste?

Viéndose ya perdida por el enojo de su madre, Candace no tuvo otra cosa que obedecer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se resistía solo iba a ser peor… se iba a ganar más problemas, por lo que decidió que subiría al automóvil con su madre.

- ¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Candace se giró. De alguna forma su perro se había lanzado hacia ella… como intentando consolarla por esa ira que sabía que podía sentir. Es que era su mascota, podía saber cuando Candace se ponía de mal humor.

- Ahh… lindo Bucky… no te preocupes… te iré a comprar tu comida…

- ¡Candace! – dijo Linda en la puerta - ¡Nos vamos!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Candace le hizo unos mimos a su perro una vez más y decidió ir al automóvil. Pero el perro la siguió… pero siendo sigiloso, porque en el fondo sentía que Candace querría compañía.

Ya a las afueras del garaje el auto estaba afuera y listo para ser abordado. Candace abrió la puerta y se dispuso a subirse.

- ¡Hey Candace! – dijo Linda - ¡Ve a traer las bolsas de la compra, por favor!

Candace dejó la puerta abierta mientras iba a cumplir ese mandado y el perro se subió al automóvil, ocultándose en el maletero abierto del mismo. Es que en ese modelo de auto no había una separación entre la cabina principal y el maletero, todo lo que hizo el perro fue saltar el asiento y echarse en la alfombra del maletero.

- Aquí están las bolsas… - dijo Candace.

- Muy bien, échalas en el maletero y nos vamos…

Candace subió y echó atrás las bolsas, sin molestarse en ver que había atrás. A su mascota no le golpeó nada… pero tampoco nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí, de modo que la llevaron sin saber hacia el centro comercial.


	66. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada II

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**III**

Durante el trayecto Bucky ni siquiera ladró. Era el oír a esas dos mujeres discutir lo que lo hacía mover la cola de tristeza, como flameando una bandera blanca pidiendo la paz entre esas dos.

- ¿Cómo que no confías en él? ¡Candace, entiende que tu padre… ya no está!

- ¿Y por eso tienes derecho a traer a un extraño a casa?

- ¡Qué no es un extraño! ¡Es mi nuevo esposo!

- Lo sé… lo sé… - dijo Candace – Pero no es lo mismo sin papá…

- Lo sé hija… pero debes saber que ya no está con nosotros… lo que le pasó… ni recordarlo… pero…

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dejar a mi hermano estar con un chico que ni siquiera conoce y que no dice nada salvo los buenos días? ¡Me asustas! No es que no quiera tener un hermano… pero… ¡es que ese hermano… no es tan normal!

- ¿Por qué crees que es raro? ¿Por qué te portas así con Ferb?

- ¡Es que no habla! ¿¡Es eso acaso normal?

- ¡Candace, por favor! ¡No todos tenemos la misma actitud! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Si ni siquiera tu amiga Stacy piensa mal de nosotros!

Bucky sólo podía oír la conversación y sentir que sus ladridos solo traerían más leña al fuego, por lo que estaba callado. De alguna forma entendía que estaban en momentos difíciles.

- Claro que no… ella es mi amiga…

- ¿Y crees que por eso no pensará mal porque ella si haya ido al campamento de verano y tu no?

- Mamá… no quería ir este año… estoy cansada…

- ¡No digas que estás cansada! ¡Sé porque no has ido! Es porque sigues con esas ideas tontas de Ferb… ¿Acaso no puedo yo como mujer rehacer mi vida?

- Pero… olvidar a papá…

- Escúchame bien hija… yo soy la adulta… y tú eres la niña… así que no se volverá a hablar más de este asunto… ¿Entendiste?

- Si claro…

- Porque si volvemos a esto… no te daré el permiso para ir al Show de Ducky Momo de este verano… ¿Me oíste?

Aquello fue la amenaza definitiva. Candace se quedó muda instantáneamente…

- Si mamá… - dijo resignada.

De alguna manera… el saber que su madre siempre truncaba la conversación sobre el padre adoptivo con una amenaza la llenaba de resentimiento. No hacia su madre… era muy joven para sentir eso… sino… contra el culpable… o los culpables de la situación. Estaba convencida de que si Phineas mostraba algún resentimiento hacia Ferb… entonces su madre los escucharía… y ese hombre y su extraño hijo que invadieron su vida de la nada se irían.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Phineas había desarrollado de alguna forma lazos con Ferb e iban camino a ser los mejores amigos… ese campamento lo único que haría era reforzar esos lazos, para desgracia de Candace. Si ese campamento concluía… nunca más podría mostrar su disconformidad con la nueva familia a la que le obligaban a vivir.

¿Hacer algo a Ferb? A estas alturas era imposible… Phineas reaccionaría protegiéndolo… y como la gente le cree más a los niños pequeños… ¡Iba a ser meterse en más líos todavía! ¡Qué infierno y confusión para una chica que estaba cansada de ese cambio tan… inesperado que la obligaron a presenciar!

No podemos negar que un cambio brusco de familia sea algo placentero… claro que no… pero por alguna razón, Candace sentía que su madre hacía mal… y se sentía atada de pies y manos para decir nada respecto a una relación… que ella consideraba… inmoral por no respetar lo que le pasó a su padre. ¿Pero a alguien le importaba su opinión? ¿A alguien le importaba lo que dijera una niña? Claro que no… así que solo podía quedarse ahí en silencio… y esperar que esos sentimientos se evaporen…

O tal vez se transformen en resentimiento… no a su madre… sino a la persona que hacía que sus planes no prosperaran… y ese alguien tenía nombre… y era Phineas… su hermano que vendía su privilegio de familia por un verano…

Los pensamientos de Candace fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del auto llegando al Centro Comercial y estacionándose en el Parqueo del mismo.

- ¡Candace, baja las bolsas!

Candace simplemente jaló las bolsas de atrás, sin mirar si quiera a la parte del maletero. Bucky seguía en silencio porque sentía de alguna forma el "aura" o esa sensación de fastidio en Candace y Linda. Quería ladrarles… alegrarles la vida… pero sentía que si lo hacía le podía ir mal. De cualquier modo Candace pronto volvería ante el perro para hacerle mimos y justo ese sería el momento para demostrarle su cariño.

Candace bajó, pero seguía molesta de todos modos. Y tras sacar las bolsas, tiró la puerta del auto, cerrándolo fuertemente.

Bucky se sobresaltó por el golpe de la puerta y dejó escapar un aullido de sorpresa ante ese portazo que lo asustó.

- ¿Candace… oíste algo? – preguntó Linda.

- No nada… ¿Qué escuchaste?

- No… nada… - dijo Linda creyendo que solo se confundió de ruidos – Vamos hija… tenemos que comprar muchas cosas…

Las dos fueron hacia el centro comercial, sin percatarse de que el Fox Terrier que tenían de mascota, un perro peludo y de manchas café con pelaje blanco se encontraba en el automóvil. Al comienzo, dado que el auto estaba con un vidrio a medio cerrar, se sentía el aire pasar y al perro eso le parecía como estar en el paraíso, sentándose para dormir en el maletero, viendo como lo tibio del automóvil invitaba a arrullarlo como un canto canino sólo para él.

En el Centro Comercial, las cosas eran un poco más tensas.

- He dicho que compraremos este cereal… es el que le gusta a tu nuevo padre…

- ¿Mi nuevo padre? – dijo Candace indignada - ¡Padre sólo hay uno! Ese… hombre que tienes como esposo… él no será mi nuevo padre… ¡De eso estate segura!

- ¿Sigues en eso jovencita? ¡Por favor! ¡No voy a tolerar tu mal comportamiento en un centro comercial! ¿Se habrá visto tremenda malcriadez?

- Yo cogeré este que tanto le gustaba a papá… si quieres tú usa el otro… el que le gusta a ese "extraño" que tienes ahora de esposo…

- Candace… tienes que aceptar a Lawrence como tu padre… deja ese cereal en el mostrador…

La gente que caminaba se había detenido sólo para ver a esas dos pelear, como si se tratase de un espectáculo que ellas dos estaban brindando. Los curiosos eran mayores por ver a esa madre e hija hablando de temas… tan personales de una forma tan pública.

- ¡¿Crees que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz como mujer? ¡Gerald está muerto, debes aceptarlo!

- ¿Y tú crees que esto me sienta bien? ¿Qué otro hombre será tan fácilmente mi padre? ¡Te equivocas Linda Flynn!

- ¡Muchacha malcriada! ¿No puedes entender que los vínculos que habían ya no existen? ¡Mi esposo murió! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué llore? ¿Qué me vista de luto eternamente? ¡Aprende de Phineas que ya aceptó a su nuevo hermanito! ¡No como tú, malcriada!

- ¡Y qué me importa lo que haga Phineas! ¡Es muy pequeño para darse cuenta de lo que significa todo esto! ¡Yo no soy tan tonta!

- ¡Pues a mí me parece que la tonta eres tú! ¡Lawrence es mi nuevo esposo y ninguna niña malcriada me va a hacer cambiar eso!

**IV**

Un automóvil se acercaba hacia el centro comercial, donde un hombre de cierta fortaleza iba manejando y en la cabina del copiloto un niño que jugaba con una pistola, mirándola… examinándola como si fuera un objeto venido del mismísimo cielo hacia él.

El padre iba escuchando la radio, que daba el reporte del tiempo:

"_**Atención ciudadanos de Danville… hoy será un día muy caluroso de casi 30 grados de calor, así que aprovechen por ir a las piscinas, a la playa o a tomar un helado… ese fue el reporte aquí en WGN Radio… la Radio de Danville…"**_

Fue justo al acabar de oír el reporte que el padre notó a su hijo jugando con la pistola.

- Louis… te he dicho que no juegues con esa pistola… no es un juguete…

- Pero Papá… ¿No puedo aprender a disparar como tú y defender la ciudad de criminales?

- No querido Louis… aún no es momento para que un niño adquiera la gran responsabilidad de tener un arma… no es tan divertido, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pero si con un arma puedes espantar a todos los ladrones! ¡Booom!

- No siempre Louis… - dijo el padre – Las armas pueden espantar a un ladrón… pero si nos rendimos a su poder… pueden hacer que dañemos inocentes… y es como una cadena, que no nos deja ir… ¿Eso te gustaría?

- Esto… yo…

- Las armas tienen un poder… que no debemos subestimar… porque nos hacen querer sentir casi como dioses… por eso… ahora que eres un niño no debería usarlas…

- Pero papá… yo creía que…

- Todo a su tiempo hijo… disfruta tu niñez… porque esa gran dama llamada Justicia, te requiere si… pero no es momento para que te alistes a sus filas… hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer antes para agradarle… - e hizo un saludo militar.

- ¡Inspector David, señor! – dijo Louis haciendo un saludo militar también - ¡Entendido!

- ¡Jejejejejee! ¡Ese es mi pequeño Louis! Estoy seguro que serás un gran policía en el futuro… pero ahora tenemos que hacer las compras para la casa… así que… hagamos eso... ¿vale?

- ¡Afirmativo, mi general! – dijo jugando el niño.

- ¡Jejejejee! ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

Ciertamente esos dos eran padre e hijo… muy unidos, por el vínculo que tendrían al ser él un agente de la autoridad y su hijo un admirador de dichos agentes… porque a esa edad nada llama más la atención que esa facultad de poder poner orden en una sociedad donde los miembros claman por orden y por justicia… y el que Louis tenga como su padre a uno de esos que ponen orden al sistema en general… eso era lo que causaba su admiración.

Aquellos dos eran tal vez… el padre e hijo más unidos de esa zona. David combatía el crimen pensando en su hijo… y su hijo quería ser como su padre…

El automóvil pronto llegó al parqueo del centro comercial y se estacionó a pocos metros del auto de Linda Flynn. Los dos bajaron y en eso, Louis se dedicó a corretear por los automóviles.

- ¡Búscame! – dijo Louis corriendo entre los autos.

- ¡Jeejee! ¡Louis, ven que tenemos que hacer la compra!

- ¡No, no! ¡Tienes que encontrarme! – dijo jugando el chico.

- ¡Bien, allá voy! – dijo David.

Esos momentos parecían ser propios de un recuerdo… de un bello recuerdo, entre ese padre y ese hijo… que vivían ese momento como si no hubiera preocupaciones. Momentos que ante otros ojos parecían bobos… pero para ellos significaban todo…

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El sordo grito de Louis cortó ese momento de la memoria de David. ¡Su hijo estaba en peligro! David no lo pensó dos veces y sacó su arma, poniéndose en guardia e inspeccionando los automóviles que podía.

- ¡Louis, voy a por ti!

El inspector caminaba entre hileras de autos, buscando al posible perpetrador de la desesperación de su hijo… hasta que lo encontró… llorando y con las manos puestas al vidrio de un automóvil.

- ¡Louis! – dijo guardando el arma - ¡Louis, estás bien!

- ¡Papá! ¡El perrito… ya no… respira!

David miró hacia el interior del vehículo… y entonces supo a lo que estuvo expuesto su hijo… que tal vez era peor que las mismas armas. Un perro… un fox terrier para ser exactos, de tamaño mediano yacía en el asiento de atrás… tieso… estirado… y con los ojos como quebrados… como si sus ojos fueran rubíes que se rajaban de a pocos. Ya no se podía ver ninguna respiración, ningún subir y bajar de su pecho… sus encías azuladas… cianóticas, por la falta de aire… la ventana de esa puerta estaba llena de arañazos… tal vez en el desesperado intento de romper el vidrio de su prisión al sentir que el aire se le acababa. Y su pata… la cual en la que hizo esos arañazos… con las garras quebradas… casi sangrando, como dando idea del nivel de desesperación que tenía para escapar. Era… toda es escena de desesperación… justo en frente de sus ojos…

- ¡Trae un balde de agua Louis! ¡Ahora! – gritó David desesperado.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Louis apenas conteniendo el llanto.

David tomó su arma y con la culata reventó el vidrio de la ventana de la puerta de al lado, para abrir el cerrojo y sacar al perro de su prisión. El perro ardía… pero no sentía respiración. Esos momentos se hacían eternos…

- ¡Papá! ¡El agua! – dijo Louis.

- ¡Debes pedir ayuda! – dijo David.

Louis salió rumbo a la tienda para pedir ayuda, mientras que David echaba baldazos de agua regulares sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo del perro, para intentar de un modo desesperado bajarle la temperatura. Pero no veía el pecho volver a la respiración. Desesperado, David siguió baldeándolo hasta que se acabó el agua del balde.

- Vamos… vamos… vamos… - dijo David – Tú puedes campeón… yo sé que puedes…

Louis vino con un grupo de gente que rodeo el escenario.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Alguien llame a un veterinario!

- ¿Es que no hay algún veterinario entre el público?

- ¿¡Cómo le pudo pasar esto?

La gente se reunía más y más… no necesariamente para ayudar, sino que para dar sus juicios o curiosear el momento que hizo que un niño entre gritando a grandes voces en el Centro Comercial… y entonces supieron a qué se debía… era un perro… muerto por la negligencia de sus dueños… y sintieron ese desprecio… esa catarsis contra el autor de tal… atrocidad.

- Ha muerto… - dijo David levantándose finalmente – Llegamos tarde…

- Papá… - dijo Louis - ¿Está dormido no? ¿Qué le ha pasado al perrito? ¿Eh? ¡Oye, vamos… ladra! ¡Ehh… por favor ladra! ¡Vamos, múevete…!

Destrozaba más al público ver a ese niño intentando reanimar a ese perro que ya había expirado mucho antes de que ellos lo encontraran. Louis preguntaba a su padre… a la gente, por qué pasaban esas cosas… como era posible que un perro tan bonito como ese tenga que yacer muerto en el suelo… y haya estado como encarcelado en un automóvil. Su mente no lo entendía… no entendía el concepto de tragedias en la vida.


	67. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada III

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**V**

Louis no tuvo otro remedio que dejar salir un llanto amargo… un llanto de desesperación… de impotencia por la muerte de ese perro… y justamente eso llevó al grupo de gente ahí reunido a la indignación.

- ¿Quién ha podido hacer eso?

- ¿¡Quién es el malnacido que dejó a su perro olvidado así?

- ¿¡Cómo pueden estos idiotas tener mascotas?

- ¿¡Qué clase de idiota puede tener una mascota así?

- ¿¡Quién es tan irresponsable para hacer eso? – dijo David golpeando con el puño el chasis del auto donde encontraron a ese perro - ¡Maldición!

La gente estaba enojada… por el espectáculo que vieron y que turbó sus almas… ver que por la desidia de un humano un perro… un perro inocente yacía muerto. Y justamente eso les haría querer volver a buscar culpables.

Por otra parte, Linda y Candace salían del Centro Comercial con las bolsas de compra y se sorprendieron de ver a un grupo de gente reunidos en su automóvil… y es más… ver el vidrio del copiloto roto como si le hubieran tirado una piedra.

- ¿¡Ehhhh? ¿¡Quiénes son y que le han hecho a mi automóvil!

- ¡Con que esta es la zorra que mató a ese perrito! ¡Puta! – gritó uno.

- ¿¡Pero qué…? – dijo Linda mirando al suelo - ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡Bucky! ¡Bucky!

Las bolsas de la compra cayeron todas al suelo al encontrarse ella con el cadáver de su perro.

- ¡No te hagas la santa! ¡Puta!

- ¡Hey, pero si es Lindana! ¡Lindana, la puta! ¡Perra!

- ¡Soy Lindana y me gusta putear… putea… putea… putea… puteaaar! – canturreó uno.

- ¿Y así tienes mascotas? ¡Maldita! ¡Ojalá tu hayas ardido en ese auto!

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! – gritó Candace dejando caer las bolsas.

- ¡Esa es la hija! ¡Tan maldita como esa perra mata animales!

- ¡Fuera, la perra! ¡Fuera, la asesina! – gritaron otros.

Linda y Candace eran sordas a los insultos, porque veían en shock el cuerpo de Bucky.

Y entonces, una lechuga voló por los aires y golpeó a Linda en la cara.

- ¡Fuera! ¡No te hagas la santa! ¡Sabías que eso pasaría al dejarlo en el automóvil encerrado! ¡Zorra! ¡Asesina de perros!

Una lata que voló por los aires, impactó en la carrocería del auto.

- ¡Eeehhh! ¡Largo de aquí asesina! ¡Largo de aquí!

El que había lanzado la lata era David, mientras abrazaba a su hijo que lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que había pasado.

- ¿Cómo puedes llamarte madre después de esto? ¿No entiendes el daño que le haces a tu hija ni al mío? ¡Fuera de aquí, mala madre! ¡Zorra!

Pronto las cosas se salieron de control, con la gente lanzando las cosas de la bolsa de compra que dejó caer Candace al suelo.

- ¡Maldita!

- ¡Zorra!

- ¡Lindana la puta!

Los objetos contundentes se hicieron cada vez más peligrosos… la masa golpeaba con indignación la carrocería tirando latas, productos perecibles y demás. Linda supo que su hija corría peligro, de modo que recogió el cuerpo del perro y lo puso en el asiento de copiloto mientras que su hija se sentaba en la parte de atrás y encendió el auto para irse rápidamente.

- ¡Regresa, cobarde! ¡Puta!

- ¡Lindana la zorra!

- ¡Lindana la mata perros!

- ¡Maldita!

- ¡Maldita, tu carrera musical está muerta, como tu alma!

De alguna forma… Linda seguía manejando, pero no entendía todo lo que pasó. La que peor lo pasaba era Candace… por todo lo que eso significaba…

Bucky… el único recuerdo de su padre, había muerto. Estaba muerto… ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía… no quería saberlo… pero ahora ya no había nada que los uniera a su padre biológico… todo lazo… todo vínculo quedó roto irremediablemente.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto…? – dijo Linda desesperada.

- No lo sé… no lo sé… - dijo Candace.

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Pensar que en tu rebeldía dejaste entrar al perro! ¿¡Es que no tienes ojos?

- ¡Mamá! ¡Bucky está muerto… por favor!

- ¡Por favor, nada! – le gritó Linda - ¡Ya debes estar contenta! ¡Tú terquedad destruyó todo lo que te unía a tu padre! ¡Es por tu intransigencia!

Existen palabras que duelen como perdigones… y eso era una de ellas.

- ¿Eso piensas…? ¿Estás pensando en cómo darme una lección?

- No… sólo pienso de cómo se lo explicarás a Phineas y Ferb cuando vengan del campamento de verano… estoy seguro que no se lo tomarán muy bien.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'mother' de Umineko VN)

Esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en la que Candace sintió miedo. Ella sabía que su madre no tenía ni idea de lo que podían hacer Phineas y Ferb juntos… o al menos Phineas… que ya tenía capacidad inventiva a esa edad. Candace estaba convencida de que su hermano la odiaría eternamente por matar a su única mascota.

Y no sólo un desprecio infantil… ¿Podría ocurrir un invento… algo que le haga daño? ¿Algo que sirva para vengar a su mascota muerta? Si es que era eso… Candace estaba perdida. Su madre era tan despistada que jamás se daría cuenta…

¿Pero Phineas podía ser así? ¿Llegar a abrirle su pecho a la oscuridad? Por él solo seguro que no… pero estaba la sombra de Ferb… ese chico que no conocía… que no sabía con qué propósitos venía a esa casa… ¿Podría el convertir a Phineas en lo que temía? Era más de seguro que se refugiaría en ese hermano al afrontar la pérdida de su mascota.

Su madre no lo sabía… pero Candace en ese momento fue presa del miedo… del miedo de sentirse indefensa… de saber que ya de nada le servía ser la hermana mayor… estaba indefensa… atada de pies y manos ante el poder de dos personas… de Phineas… y de Ferb… de que el segundo lleve a su hermano a las tinieblas… y decidan pagar con ella el castigo por lo de Bucky.

Y al mismo tiempo… se sentía culpable… era ella… sip… era ella… ese sonido que la acusaba una y otra vez diciéndole que sus actitudes provocaron esa tragedia… porque ella fue la que tal vez metiera a Bucky al auto sin darse cuenta…

Y ahora ya no tenía a nadie… a nadie que la ayudase. Su padre… ya no estaba con ellos… su madre… era demasiado despistada para entender sus sentimientos… ¿El hombre que querían que aceptase como padre? No… claro que no… primero prefería sufrir el castigo antes de abrir su corazón a ese hombre… ¿Pero realmente estaba en condiciones de negociar? Tal vez sólo en condiciones de negociar su ejecución…

**VI**

El auto de Linda llegó a Maple Drive… y justo ahí estaba… Lawrence esperándolos.

- ¡Hey, Linda!

- ¡Lawrence! – dijo ella bajando del coche y yendo a los brazos de su esposo - ¡Querido… ha sido terrible! ¡Ha sido terrible!

- ¿Qué ha pasado cariño?

Candace miraba al vidrio de ese lado de la puerta, porque todavía seguía en el auto. Al menos su madre tenía a alguien… ¿Ella? Bueno, si… tenía a su madre, pero ante ese oscuro panorama que se le presentaba estaba totalmente sola… abandonada.

Temerosa del castigo que Phineas y Ferb le darían por la muerte de su mascota… y temerosa porque nadie estaría ahí para ayudarla…

Y entonces supo que ella no podía vivir en ese miedo… ¡Era estúpido! ¡Era la mayor! ¡Era la chica de más edad de todos! ¿Se dejaría atormentar por dos mocosos que se iban de campamento de verano? No… claro que no…

Entendió algo… que eso no era su culpa… ¡El dueño de ese perro era Phineas! ¡A ella no le interesaba en el fondo ese perro que sólo llenaba de pelos su cuarto! ¿Qué clase de dueño es el que se va de vacaciones dejando a su perro abandonado? Entendió que su dueño… que Phineas no era exactamente un niño bueno… sino que con su inventiva y tal… era tan sólo un canalla que se aprovechaba de los veranos para hacer travesuras.

Y en ese momento juró solemnemente el atraparlo… el demostrar que su hermano no era el niño modelo que todos creían que era… porque no lo era… ¡Abandonó a su mascota por irse a un campamento con un chico que recién conocía! Si… era un canalla… era un chico malo que merecía un castigo… que merecía que supieran de que estaba hecha su verdadera esencia…

Phineas era un chico que debía ser castigado… y ella… era la verdugo que traería esa ejecución a cabo… la que lo delataría… a él y a su hermano si hacía falta. Ella sería la cazadora de pecados… la que traería el orden a ese verano que seguramente era corrompido por esos dos…

- Candace… Candace… - llamó Lawrence – Vamos a enterrar a este perro…

Esa llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos…

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos a enterrar a este perro… - dijo Lawrence – Nadie tiene que saber que pasó aquí…

Candace no quería confiar en él bajo ninguna circunstancia… no… eso era una trampa de seguro…

- Candace… enterremos a este perro… así ni Phineas ni Ferb sabrán lo que pasó aquí…

Candace tragó en seco… y solo se atrevió a preguntar una cosa…

- ¿No estás… enojada conmigo por todo esto?

- Claro que no Candace…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'mother' de Umineko VN)

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de Candace… era como oír una copa romperse en mil pedazos. Era la primera vez que su "padre" le tendía la mano para taparla en algo. Gerald no era así… su verdadero padre casi siempre andaba ocupado… no tenía tiempo para ella…

Y no… un regalo de vez en cuando y tal no califica como tiempo para ella…

¿Tal vez Gerald Flynn era el verdadero mal padre al final? Sabía que se dedicaba a sus cosas… a su trabajo… pero esa era la edad donde lo necesitaba… ¿Es que idolatró a un padre que no la merecía? ¿A uno que sólo se preocupaba por lo suyo?

Y entendió entonces porque Phineas era como era… porque su padre era igual a él… un tipo que sólo le importaba lograr sus propósitos y no lo demás. No era malvado por si mismo, pero esa… "alegre" ignorancia que hacía a lo demás, era tal vez peor que un insulto o algo… porque los insultados saben que no tienen esperanza… pero los que no… solo esperan… y esperan mientras su esperanza se seca ante las inclemencias de la vida.

Su padre… Gerald había sido indirectamente el peor padre de todos… y el respeto que alguna vez le tuvo se rompía de a pocos… quebrándose… como cristales… como un vaso con agua caliente y agua fría… que se revienta en mil pedazos…

Y entonces supo… que no tenía que vender su alma a ese hombre que consideraba como un ser extraño… no… ese hombre había dado más méritos en ese momento que su propio padre biológico… por lo que Candace desterró todo aprecio en su corazón a su verdadero padre y lo trasladó a Lawrence.

- ¿Me… ayudarás…? – dijo Candace.

- Claro… enterremos a Bucky en el Jardín… Phineas ni Ferb deben enterarse de esto…

- ¡Claro…! – dijo Candace viendo la luz - ¡Gracias, Lawrence… gracias! ¡Gracias…!

Las dudas que Candace tenía sobre ese hombre se esfumaron por completo… y decidió ayudarlo a ocultar la evidencia de ese perro…

Pero por otro lado se sentía algo bien… porque ya no había ningún otro vínculo que lo uniera a ese mal padre que había descubierto tener… ahora… era una renovación… un nuevo padre.

Los dos… padre e hija… enterraron el cuerpo del perro en la tierra de ese jardín. Cavando, esforzándose mientras Candace finalmente lograba creer en ese hombre… lograba aceptar que él… que Lawrence sería su verdadero padre…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'mother')

Pronto el cuerpo de ese perro estuvo bajo tierra… y Lawrence y Candace extenuados por la operación, mientras respiraban… jadeaban por el cansancio que habían tenido.

- Listo… - dijo Lawrence – Bucky jamás existió… Ferb ni lo recuerda…

- Tal vez Ferb… - dijo Linda - ¿Pero cómo le explicaremos a Phineas eso?

Candace supo que en ese momento podía vengarse de algún modo por Phineas y su actitud que le recordaba a su padre… al que ahora ya no conservaba ninguna muestra de aprecio.

- Digámosle que enfermó y lo llevaron a la Granja del Viejo Simmons… - dijo ella repente.

- ¿La Granja del Viejo Simmons? ¿Eso existe? – dijo Lawrence.

- No… pero estoy seguro que se lo creerá…

- Sip… es lo más probable… - dijo Lawrence.

- ¿No pasará nada si escarban el jardín? – preguntó Linda.

- No te preocupes… el próximo verano los llevaremos a un campamento y los restos del perro irán al Museo… nadie lo sabrá…

- ¿Y cómo les explicaremos que su mascota ya no está? – volvió a preguntar ella.

- No hace falta eso… - dijo Lawrence – Les compraremos otra mascota…

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Linda.

- Si… - respondió Lawrence – He oído de ese "Orfanato OWCA" de Mascotas… podremos adoptar algún animal ahí cuando los chicos regresen del Campamento…

- Si… - dijo Candace aliviada – Podremos volver a empezar… una nueva mascota… un nuevo papá…

- ¡Candace! – dijo Linda sorprendida - ¡Al fin lo ha entendido!

- Si mamá… al fin lo entendí… - respondió ella – Al fin entendí que tenemos el derecho a ser felices… gracias Lawre… digo… gracias papá… gracias por todo.

Y de ese modo… todo recuerdo del padre biológico de Phineas y Candace quedó totalmente desterrado y eliminado de la mente de esa familia… con la muerte de la última cosa que los tenía unidos a esos recuerdos… ese fox terrier llamado Bucky.


	68. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada IV

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**VII**

(Danville, Julio 2009)

Finalmente era verano… la época en la que todos respiran de las escuelas, de las obligaciones y de esa maldición llamada dormir temprano…

Tal vez dormir temprano no, porque en el verano, dependiendo de la gente, puede existir el deseo de aprovechar el día al máximo… de no dejar un día atrás.

Y en esa Danville donde el sol nacía en el horizonte y los árboles estaban frondosos… habían dos personas que por ningún concepto dejarían pasar un día asi… para dedicarse a descansar… claro que no… sus cuerpos clamaban acción… movimiento… adrenalina por todos lados.

Y en ese momento… el reloj despertador de los Flynn pitó las 7:00 AM. Otro tiraría el reloj a un lado por osar interrumpir ese dulce momento que es el sueño… pero no ese dueño… no Phineas Flynn…

- ¡Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Everything is Better with Perry' del OST de la Película de PnF)

Y el chico pelirrojo tomó a su mascota, el ornitorrinco Perry y empezaron a jugar con él… al ser la mascota que casi no hacía ruidos, podría decirse que era la mascota ideal.

"_**Consideramos que cada día es lo más,**_

_**Por pasarlo con un ornitorrinco,**_

_**Nuca nos podíamos alegrar tanto,**_

_**Porque semi-acuático él es…"**_

Phineas y Ferb empezaron a saltar en su camas, mientras de algún modo que no podría decirlo con palabras se vestían asistidos por su mascota… hay cosas que no se pueden pintar, el sol por ejemplo… y esto igual. Era un extraño ritual que sólo esos dos hermanos podrían entender.

"_**Nuestro **__**Ornithorhynchus anatinu,**_

_**Sonrisas a los dos nos da,**_

_**La vida nunca se pondrá pasada de moda,**_

_**Con nuestro amiguito 'patudo'"**_

Y siguiendo esa procesión de ternura por así decirlo, se dirigieron hacia el baño de la casa, para el aseo personal del día… de algún modo hasta ese monotrema los ayudaba en ese aspecto… pero ya lo dije antes, era un ritual que sólo esos dos muchachos entendían.

"_**Al los dientes cepillar… (oooh)… es mejor…**_

_**Atándonos los zapatos también (oooohh siii), es mejor…**_

_**Al peinarnos también… es mejor…**_

_**Como un sándwich de queso y él el cheddar…**_

_**Parpadeando los ojos, (oohh sii), es mejor,**_

_**Exhalar e inspirar… es mejor…. (Mucho mejor…)**_

_**Al sentarse también… es mejor…**_

_**Y al ducharse también… un poco más húmedo tal vez…"**_

Una vez concluido el aseo, lo otro era ir a la cocina en el primer piso y devorar de algún modo el desayuno… al mismo tiempo que su querida mascota. Era la manera más… particular de empezar un día con ese animal.

"_**Cada día un sueño es,**_

_**Cuando lo inicias con un monotrema,**_

_**Pico de pato y cola de castor… y peludo (Todos saben que es peludo…)"**_

Y finalmente tras devorar ese desayuno, el rito del inicio del día terminaba con todos ellos saliendo al patio trasero, ese patio convertido en el laboratorio de sus ideas… en una especie de sub universo donde las leyes de la realidad no se cumplían y cualquier cosa podía hacerse realidad… y ese universo les pertenecía a esos tres… esos dos humanos y su monotrema.

"_**Siempre todo es mejor con Perry,**_

_**Siempre todo es mejor con Perry,**_

_**Siempre todo es mejor con Perry,**_

_**Siempre todo es mejor con Perry,**_

_**Siempre todo es mejor con Perry,**_

_**Siempre todo es mejor con Perry, Siempre todo es mejor con Perry,**_

_**Siempre todo es mejor y sólo queremos decirte Perry…**_

_**Que todo es mejor por que estés aquí… (Por que tú estes aquí…)"**_

En verano se creaba un nuevo universo… un mundo donde los dueños eran Phineas, Ferb y su mascota… Perry… el ornitorrinco.

- Muy bien Ferb… tenemos que decidir que hacer hoy… ¿Cuáles son los planes?

El peliverde le acercó a Phineas unos planos.

- Pues… - dijo Phineas leyendo - ¿Un sistema monetario para países en desarrollo? No… no lo siento muy divertido… ¿Un aparato de clonación? ¡Es perfecto! ¡Ferb, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Ve, lleva el plano y consigue lo que necesitemos pronto!

Ferb hizo un signo de afirmativo y salió a conseguir los componentes.

Por otro lado… en una habitación de la casa Flynn, Candace podía ver a sus hermanos con el plano y tras la salida de Ferb, a Phineas haciendo una llamada.

- ¡Los acusaré con mamá…! – dijo Candace pero al ver la fecha se volvió a sentar en su cama. Tocó el calendario de su pantalla de celular… con la fatídica fecha… 17 de Julio… la fecha en la que se "perdió" Bucky.

- Creo que por ahora deberé dejarlos en paz… es el día que yo… - dijo sintiendo el sentimiento de culpa apoderarse de ella.

Pero supo en ese momento que no debía dejarse cubrir por eso sentimientos de culpa. ¡Tenía que acusarlos… recordaba la promesa que hizo hace años! Esa promesa en la que los aceptaba como la continuación del pasado y el legado malvado de su padre… porque sólo un mal padre dejaría todo atrás por su interés... así como Phineas dejó a Bucky por su interés de un campamento de verano.

¿Pero cómo podía acusarlos si nadie le creía? Para Linda ellos eran los hijos perfectos, se querían y eran muy diligentes, es decir, era imposible que ella creyese por un momento que eran chicos malos… era como convencerla que el mar no era azul.

La única forma de delatarlos era… mediante una prueba in situ, pero eso lo único que hacía era hacerla ver como una loca… porque de cualquier modo alguna fuerza misteriosa desaparecía todo lo que sus hermanos hacían… no importaba que, no importaba el modo, siempre desaparecía.

Tal vez era el espectro de Bucky maldiciéndola por lo que le hizo… alguna vez pensó eso… ¡Pero no! ¡Era imposible que existiesen los fantasmas! ¡Era imposible que eso pueda suceder! ¡Eran ellos… ellos dos los que hacían algo que intentaba hacerlos ver como inocentes!

Pero no podía probar nada… y en el fondo de su alma deseaba que fueran normales… o algo… no construir cosas que desafiaban la lógica… porque eso le recordaba a su padre… y era justo a eso lo que le tenía mayor animadversión.

No a sus hermanos… si no a que sus hermanos intentaban seguir cargando el recuerdo de su padre… perpetuándolo de algún modo, cuando según ella su padre debería morir en el olvido más absoluto por todo…

No había forma que ellos lo entendieran….

**VIII**

Ferb volvió pronto con todos los materiales para el proyecto.

- Bien Ferb… tenemos secuenciador de ADN, micro pipetas y los demás instrumentos… ¡Yo creo que tenemos todo listo para nuestro clonador!

- ¿Pero qué es lo que vamos a clonar?

- Bueno… - dijo Phineas – Considerando que papá es arqueólogo… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver que huesos o cosas de animales tiene en su estudio?

- No sé Phineas… no creo que debamos…

- ¡Vamos Ferb! ¡Será tomarlo prestado! ¡Lo devolveremos cuando terminemos!

Incapaz de refutar a su hermano, Ferb asintió y decidió ir con su hermano en búsqueda de algo que pudiese ser clonado para su proyecto. Ferb todavía no quería que eso ocurriera, por lo que intentó ganar tiempo:

- ¿Phineas…? ¿Y si esperamos a Isabella?

- Ahora somos nosotros dos Ferb... eso es lo único que importa…

Ferb supo que la tozudez de Phineas era incorregible y decidió ir con él… y colarse en el despacho de su padre. Tenían que pasar desapercibidos porque Linda solía vigilar el lugar… después de todo, Lawrence trabajaba con objetos históricos, un cuidado especial debía tenerse en esas cosas.

Pero su madre no estaba atenta. Solo estaba riéndose tomando un tazón de cereal en la cocina mientras veía un programa en la TV. Era muy sencilla de evadir en ese aspecto. Sólo se cruzaba la cocina… y daban a la sala… que tenía acceso a la escalera del segundo piso… y acceso a un pasadizo que daba al estudio de Lawrence.

A Linda no le parecería nada raro que sus hijos vayan hacia la sala, pero desde donde estaba era imposible ver que habían elegido el pasadizo y no la escalera. Con eso tenían vía libre… y Phineas tomó a su hermano para llevarlo hacia el corredor que llevaba al estudio de su padre.

Finalmente llegaron… y curiosamente encontraron la puerta abierta, como si ese día se hubieran dado todas las opciones para poder escabullirse a ese sitio.

- ¿Qué dices Ferb? ¿Lo hacemos?

- Supongo… - dijo su hermano.

Y los dos empujaron la puerta para entrar a ese estudio. Phineas estaba emocionado porque pensaba encontrar un tesoro como una película de esas de Indiana Jones o de aventureros tan puestas de moda en esos años…

Pero no encontró nada de ese tipo… al abrir la puerta se vio con una habitación aburrida… o llena de papeles... un escritorio lleno de cuadernos y libros apuntes… una armadura medieval decorativa en un lado… y una ventana que daba al patio trasero, haciendo la evacuación del sitio lo más simple posible.

Y en un lado… un armario cerrado, como si algo estuviese ocultando. Phineas revisaba sin interés algunos ciertos papeles de cosas que ni le interesaban: "La Economía de Agricultura en la Inglaterra Victoriana"… ¡Eso no era un tesoro! ¡Era una pila de papel!

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb - ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Ferb había abierto el armario cerrado que tenía varios reportes en fólderes… y en un lado, un vial con unas amígdalas flotando en formol. Los dos hermanos contemplaron el vial con las amígdalas flotando y que tenía un papel en un lado del frasco.

Ferb desdobló el papel y leyó:

"_**Informe de Veterinaria Westinghouse Dogs Inc.**_

_**Nombre del Paciente: Bucky.**_

_**Edad: 1 año.**_

_**Nombre del Remitente: Gerald Flynn**_

_**Diagnóstico: Amigdalitis.**_

_**Descripción:**_

_**En el mes de Mayo de 2007 se llevó a consulta a la mascota referida por inapetencia y vómitos. Se examinó la garganta, encontrando tumefacción y pus en las amígdalas. Se inició el tratamiento con antibióticos de amplio espectro usando Penicilina, pero sin éxito… no variando el aspecto de la amígdala por lo que tras 1 semana y petición del propio remitente, Gerald Flynn se decidió a extirpar las amígdalas y conservarlas en un vial de formol.**_

_**El Fox Terrier que se menciona en el informe se testeó para enfermedades del tracto digestivo, dando negativo a alguna infección transferible.**_

_**Se recomienda que el dueño de la mascota, Phineas Flynn sea referido a Pediatría para buscar alguna infección oculta…**_

_**Veterinarias Westinghouse Dogs Inc."**_

Phineas no pudo creer lo que leía. ¿El dueño de la mascota? ¿Bucky? ¿Qué era todo eso?

- Ferb… no entiendo nada… ¿Qué significan estas cosas?

Su hermano no respondió…

- ¿Gerald Flynn? ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Mi padre no era Lawrence? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hace ese nombre tan raro en esos informes?

Ferb sabía la repuesta… pero era preferible no abrir cabos que no podía responder.

- Sólo podemos averiguarlo… usando la muestra… - dijo Ferb.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Tenemos que saber que significa eso! ¿Acaso… Perry no fue mi primera mascota?

Habían pasado años desde lo de Bucky… era muy posible que en su mente no se guarde recuerdo alguno de esa mascota. Ahora simplemente Phineas estaba confundido…

Phineas tomó el vial y salieron por la ventana hacia el patio, tomando una biopsia de esas amígdalas y preparando el ADN para su máquina de clonación. Tenían que verlo… quería respuestas… ¿Qué era ese nombre? ¿Qué eran esas amígdalas que flotaban en formol? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Phineas ya no estaba trabajando por divertirse… lo hacía como un adulto… con desesperación por obtener resultados como si su vida dependiese de eso. Finalmente su artilugio dio resultados, al mandar por una laptop un reporte de lo sucedido.

"_**Resultados del Análisis de la Muestra:**_

_**Tiempo aproximado: 5 años**_

_**Genoma correspondiente: Perro, sub raza Fox Terrier.**_

_**Número de Cromosomas: 78 (39 pares).**_

_**Anomalías Genéticas: No se observa ninguna…**_

_**Edad de los Telómeros: Aproximadamente. 12 meses"**_

No había duda alguna… esa muestra… era de un perro… que vivió hace 5 años… ¿Quería decir que Lawrence lo conocía? ¿O que alguien anterior a él que lo tuvo? A juzgar por el reporte anterior, ese tal Gerald Flynn lo conocía. ¿Flynn? Ese nombre martilleaba en su mente… una y otra vez, por más que lo intentaba recordar no podía hacerse una imagen de quien era ese hombre en realidad.

¿Acaso su padre no era Lawrence? Ah… claro que no… ni siquiera sus apellidos cuadraban… él era un iluso por creerlo en todo momento. Su mente le daba una respuesta pero él se empeñaba en rechazarla… era imposible… no podía ser…

Esa idea era que Gerald Flynn era su padre… la idea de que todo lo que vivió, el hermano con el que creció… el hombre que llamaba papá eran una farsa. Que vivió durante 5 años de su vida en una mentira… una mentira bella tal vez, pero seguía siendo mentira.

Todo se volvió confusión para Phineas Flynn por primera vez…


	69. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada V

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**IX**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Gray' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

Todo era confusión para Phineas… esos años… que vivió con Ferb eran una mentira… su propio padre era una mentira… ¡Hasta su mascota era una mentira!

Phineas miró desesperado en su monitor de laptop viendo el proceso de la máquina:

"_**Proceso de Clonación – 20 minutos…"**_

Supo que podía investigar en ese lapso de tiempo a ese individuo que era 'Gerald Flynn', por lo que colocó información para buscar sobre él. Encontró diferentes sitios web que cubrían la noticia de diferentes maneras.

"_**Misteriosa Desaparición – Danville de Luto,**_

_**Una misteriosa carta tiene en vilo a una empresa local, al saberse que el inventor Gerald Flynn, declarado ilustre ciudadano por el Alcalde, desapareció el 9 de Agosto de 2004 en extrañas circunstancias. La desconsolada familia del occiso que dejaría en orfandad a su hijo y a su hija exige que su búsqueda sea una prioridad para los…"**_

"_**¿Maldición de Oyashiro-sama?**_

_**La desaparición del inventor Gerald Flynn el 9 de Agosto, tal como predicen las leyendas de Oyashiro-sama, hace renacer las dudas que nuestro portal siempre mantuvo sobre la existencia de lo sobre natural en Danville. El espectro de Oyashiro-sama raptó a un hombre… y las autoridades y el régimen siguen sin ver lo que hay mas allá…"**_

"_**Suicidio: El vergonzoso incidente de Gerald Flynn**_

_**Un inventor famoso se suicidó este 9 de Agosto, seguramente por la presión asesina de corporaciones que solo atormentan a los inventores por beneficios. ¿Hasta cuando en esta sociedad depredadora de los que crean el conocimiento se pisoteará a los intelectuales? ¿Porqué este sistema podrido no cambia de una vez? Vivimos en un mundo donde los poderes…"**_

Phineas lo tenía mas claro que el agua… ese hombre de seguro fue su padre. Y se lo ocultaron… le ocultaron que su verdadero padre murió por algún motivo. Su vida… toda su niñez era una patraña… su hermano no era su hermano… su mascota no era su mascota…

- ¿Phineas…? – preguntó Ferb preocupado.

- Vete… por favor… - dijo Phineas.

- Pero hermano… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡No me llames hermano! – dijo Phineas estallando de rabia - ¡Mentirosos!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oir 'Gray')

Phineas estaba preso de la confusión. Sus ideas ya no eran claras… su respiración ya no era normal… su mente era una marea de ideas… de un desprecio a todos por haberle hecho creer que su vida era una mentira… que su mascota no era su mascota, que su padre no era su padre… que su hermano no era su hermano.

¿Pero tenía razón ponerse asi? Por el nombre de su "padre" sabia que no era del todo su padre, dado que el apellido no cuadraba… pero el hecho de que lo consideren un niño… una persona tan insignificante que no pudiese digerir la verdad… que tenia que vivir en un mundo de mentiras.

Precisamente era eso lo que Phineas odiaba con toda su alma… que le mientan… que consideren que él era un ser insignificante para poder digerir la verdad…

- ¿¡Dónde está Perry? ¿¡Perrryyyyy?

En ese momento, la máquina daba su veredicto final:

"_**Proceso de clonación… completado al 100%".**_

Phineas abrió la compuerta de su mecanismo, y un fox terrier de mediano tamaño salio de la misma. El perro se dirigió hacia Phineas, el cual al verlo le abrazó como olvidando por un momento su ira… y dando a entender que quería a ese animal… su mascota perdida… su verdadera mascota… la que perdió en algún momento y le cambiaron con un monotrema, así como el resto de su vida… en una mentira.

- Bucky… bienvenido de vuelta… bienvenido…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'ruriair' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

En ese momento, Ferb había traído a Perry al oír los gritos de Phineas. Estaba claro que Phineas no quería ver a Perry para mimarlo… los momentos donde pensaba que "Todo es siempre mejor con Perry" ya habían muerto… ahora eran los momentos donde la mera existencia de ese ornitorrinco probaban que era víctima de una vida de mentiras… siendo marioneta de sabe quién los que crearon esa mentira.

En cuanto Ferb acercó a Perry a Phineas, lo primero que hizo el chico pelirrojo fue recibir al ornitorrinco, pero lejos de abrazarlo, lo lanzó al suelo con violencia.

- ¡Bucky! ¡Ven aquí! – dijo silbando.

El perro que tendría tal vez en los genes la fidelidad a su verdadero dueño, se volvió hacia él.

- ¡Phineas! ¿¡Qué haces? – dijo Ferb sorprendido por ese arranque.

- Ven mi querido Bucky… - dijo Phineas – Tú eres mi verdadera mascota…

- ¡Phineas! – le reclamó Ferb - ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

- ¡No tienes nada que ver con ese hermano falso que tengo! ¡Ni con ese ornitorrinco falso!

Al oír 'hermano falso' Ferb se sintió herido en el alma… pero se contuvo.

- Por favor… ¿Qué ha pasado Phineas?

- ¿Quieres explicaciones? – dijo Phineas - ¡Un hermano de mentira… un padre de mentira… una mascota de mentira! ¡Me mintieron!

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb tomando a Perry y acercándoselo – Recuérdalo por favor…

- ¡QUÍTAME A ESE ANIMAL APESTOSO DE MI VISTA! – dijo golpeando a Perry y lanzándolo lejos.

El monotrema cayó al suelo y rodó por el golpe que Phineas dio. Ferb cayó al suelo también por la fuerza del golpe. Supo entonces que eso no era una reacción normal.

- ¡Muy bien Phineas! ¡No dejaré que sigas maltratando a Perry!

- ¡Bucky! – dijo Phineas silbando.

El perro que no era de un tamaño despreciable, se puso delante de su amo y mostró los dientes con fiereza, como imitando la fiereza de su amo. Ferb tuvo miedo… al ver que ese perro le ladraba y le mostraba los dientes. Estaba indefenso… no podía luchar igual a igual con ese animal.

Phineas vio ese rostro de sumisión en su hermano y decidió pasar a Perry.

- ¡Bucky! ¡Echa a este impostor de nuestra casa!

- ¡Phineas!

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo Phineas – Tienes suerte de que seamos inventores… pero este animal sólo se desaparecía cuando lo buscábamos… ¡Seguro se iba con otra familia a engañarlos! ¡Bucky, échalo de aquí!

Perry en el fondo era totalmente consiente pero seguía jugando el papel de ser no pensante. No podía revelarse como Agente bajo ninguna circunstancia… ¡Pero ese perro iba mostrando las garras y con fiereza! De ningún modo… no pondría en peligro a sus amos.

El perro ladró con fiereza a Perry… que no tuvo otra cosa que retroceder. Se sentía de ese modo, abandonado… echado de ese sitio que fue su hogar… viendo como sus dueños le daban la espalda… sus amos que decían que era el mejor lo tenían en tan mala estima en ese momento.

- Buen trabajo chico… - dijo Phineas a su perro – Tú si quieres un amigo fiel…

Perry miraba a Phineas lastimeramente, como buscando sentido a todo.

**X**

(Nota del Autor: Sigan escuchando 'ruriair' del OST de Umineko Chiru)

No importaba con que rostro miraba Perry a Phineas, ya nada cambiaría. El ornitorrinco intentó caminar hacia su dueño… pero un ladrido duro del perro fue su respuesta.

Perry intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Phineas ya no solo lo evadio, Bucky se abalanzó hacia él. Perry supo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que defenderse. Los colmillos del perro se dirigían hacia él, pero rodó y quedo debajo de su agresor, de modo que luchaba con sus brazos para que esos colmillos no se clavaran en su cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos Bucky, atácalo! ¡Atácalo!

Perry no podía darle un golpe sin revelarse, por lo que solo podía defenderse… pero sus brazos ya le dolían, de modo que cedió y los colmillos de ese perro fueron a por él. Perry puso el brazo y sintió los colmillos penetrando en su carne, tajando… y haciendo una herida en el brazo. Intentó patearlo, pero el perro mordió la pata, de modo que el animal dejó salir un alarido de dolor, mientras que el perro soltaba la pata sangrante producto de la mordida. Intentó usar el veneno de los ornitorrincos, pero ese perro tenia buenos reflejos… podría inyectárselo el mismo por error. Así que decidió golpearlo con la cola.

¡Pum! El perro cayó al suelo por el golpe, pero esta vez ya no se dejo guiar por la ira de su dueño… esta vez era una ira propia… bestia contra bestia… la lucha del reino animal por la supremacía. Esta vez Bucky era una bestia que se lanzó contra Perry mordiéndole la cola… hundiendo sus colmillos en ella… y sacudiéndolo para lanzarlo a un lado.

- ¡Así se hace, Bucky!

Ferb no podía hacer mas que ver en horror como su animado hermano se había convertido igual que su mascota, en una especie de ser ávido de sangre… ávido de vengarse de un entorno que tal vez ni culpa tenia de nada y si es que le mintió fue para protegerle. Pero eso no iba a hacerlo entrar en razón… claro que no…

- ¡Phineas, detente!

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Voy a vivir lejos de esta mentira!

- ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEE! – le gritó Ferb.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que pas…?

Candace salió sorprendida por el escándalo pero se quedó muda al ver lo que veía. ¿Bucky? ¿Pero cómo… como fue que…? Ese perro que dio por muerto… que vio morir… estaba vivo… ¿Cómo era que su hermano pudo realizar tal hazaña… traer a los muertos a la vida?

- ¿Qué… pasa aquí…? – dijo temerosa.

Veía a Bucky como nunca lo vio, mordiendo a Perry. Tal vez pensó algún día que ese ornitorrinco era molesto… pero eso era algo sencillamente cruel. Era un ataque despiadado a ese animal… y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pasando todo eso…

- ¡Phineas! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿¡Qué que hago? ¡Destruyo la vida de mentiras que me crearon!

Candace volvió a sentir miedo… el mismo miedo que sintió cuando Bucky murió… ¿Realmente podría escapar de su destino? Tal vez si, ahora que Bucky de algún modo estaba vivo… pero tenía que obedecer a Phineas si quería preservar el pellejo. Así que se convirtió en muda espectadora.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Detente! – gritaba Ferb sin éxito.

El perro mordía sin cesar al ornitorrinco… pero entonces Ferb se dio cuenta de algo. Bucky no mordía exactamente para defender o para echar al ornitorrinco… ¡Estaba mordiendo para hacerlo sufrir! Ese ya no era su hermano… era un monstruo en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Ferb lo supo, tenía que poner un alto ya a esa violencia sin sentido. Y sin pensarlo más arremetió contra Phineas…

- ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!

- ¡Quítate, quítate impostor! ¡Bucky!

El perro dejó a Perry, que era justo lo que quería Ferb y se abalanzó contra el chico, pero Ferb era mas ágil y evitó las mordidas del perro, usando sus manos como ganchos para evitar las mordidas.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo? ¡Muérdelo, ahora!

Pero Ferb no se rendiría sin luchar… claro que no, presentaría lucha a ese Phineas "oscuro" por así decirlo y a ese can que servía a sus oscuros propósitos.

Ferb supo que no podía seguir reteniendo la boca del can, sus manos se cansaban, así que tuvo que tomar otro curso de acción… golpeó con su rodilla el abdomen del perro, mandándolo a un lado e incapacitándolo por un momento.

- ¿¡Qué haces? ¡Atácalo!

- No tiene ya sentido Phineas… déjalo ya…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Farsante! ¡Toda mi vida era una mentira!

- No estás actuando bien Phineas… por favor… déjalo ya…

- ¡Cállate, cállate! – gritó Phineas - ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Todo es una maldita mentiraaaaa!

- ¿Pero que está pasando…? – dijo Linda saliendo al patio.

Lo que vio la dejó muda. Era… Bucky… el perro que ella dio por muerto hace años… y sus dos hijos peleándose. El aparato de clonación no lo vio… porque estaba en el garaje, sólo vio el espectáculo del garaje… y entonces… algo en ella se quebró también.

- ¿Buc..ky…? – dijo ella sorprendida.

El perro reaccionó a Linda llamándolo y se acercó a ella… como un perro manso, terminando ese momento de locura que había tenido con su amo en un principio.

- ¿Por qué me mintieron? – dijo Phineas - ¿¡Porqué me dijeron que tenía otra mascota?

- Hijo… tu mascota… - dijo Linda mirando al Perry herido.

- ¡Si lo sé! ¡Estaba en el veterinario! ¿Nunca la reclamaron? ¿¡Es eso?

Linda supo que Phineas no sabía la causa de todo… y que mientras la ignorase mejor todavía. Quiso saber de donde salió el perro… pero seguramente la explicación sería algo que su mente no comprendería. ¿Acaso… Lawrence no lo enterró?

- Phineas… ¿De dónde salió este perro? – dijo Linda incrédula.

- Ha regresado… - dijo Phineas – Mi verdadera mascota ha regresado…

- Phineas… responde a mi pregunta… ¿De dónde ha salido este animal?

- Primero tu respóndeme porqué desapareció…

Linda se quedó en silencio… por su bien… no podía responder algo así.

- No… se escapó… a la granja del Viejo Simmons… - mintió ella.

- Pues entonces yo creo que al final encontró el camino de vuelta… - respondió Phineas.

Linda supo que tal vez no quería indagar más en esa respuesta… por lo que lo dejó ahí. Pero en ese momento preguntó algo tal vez peor:

- Y ahora… que Perry… ¿Qué haremos con él? ¡Está todo herido!

- Pues tenemos que deshacernos de él… - dijo Phineas – Ese animal no es mi mascota.

- ¿Hijo? ¿¡Deshacernos de Perry?

- Así es… - dijo Phineas – Ahora que mi verdadera mascota regresó… ya no necesito de este farsante que no hace gran cosa…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Hitoe' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

Nunca unas palabras pudieron dolerle tanto a un ornitorrinco que el frio desprecio de su amo. El mundo de Perry se quebraba en mil pedazos. Podía soportarlo todo… pero eso no podía.

En pocos minutos, de ser la mascota querida, era lo que nadie quería ver… era la escoria de esa familia. ¿Harían entrar en razón a Phineas?

- Hijo… pero no podemos…

- ¿Quieres mantener a dos mascotas? ¿Quieres que vayamos a un veterinario?

Linda se quedó en silencio. Claro que no podían ir a un veterinario con Perry… era… una especie exótica… el sólo hecho de curarlo les costaría varios cientos de dólares… sin contar que el Alcalde Roger había aprobado una ley al respecto de los animales exóticos. No… Linda no podía arriesgar a su familia de ese modo…

- Perry… lo siento… - dijo Linda.

Linda tomó al ornitorrinco y lo abrazó… tal vez el único abrazo sincero que haya tenido ese animal en el día… o inclusive en su vida. ¿Acaso los de Phineas y Ferb no contaban? Claro que no… porque para ellos sólo era un aditamento con el que jugar… como si las mascotas fueran simplemente peluches con los que se puede jugar…

- Lo siento mucho… - dijo Linda.

Perry sintió como todo su mundo se hundía, al ser metido en una caja de zapatos… y sentir ser colocado en la maletera del auto. El auto empezó su rumbo, pero como estaba metido en la caja… no sabía a donde iba.

¿Porqué había tenido dueños que lo despreciaron tan pronto en un día? Bueno… no eran los dos… porque podía oír a Ferb.

- ¡No pueden dejarlo! ¡No pueden hacerle eso a Perry!

Pero era uno… el hijo adoptado frente al hijo biológico… la llamada de la sangre es mayor… Linda obviamente daría prioridad a su hijo verdadero… su suerte estaba echada.

- ¡Perry! ¡NOOOOOO! – gritaba Ferb - ¡DÉJALO IR! ¡DÉJALO IR!

- Adiós… ornitorrinco farsante… - escuchó decir a Phineas.

Por un momento sintió que la gravedad no tenia efecto… que podía volar dentro de esa pequeña caja de cartón en la que estaba… pero pronto sintió el vértigo de la caída. No… no era un invento de sus amos… estaba cayendo hacia algún sitio. El sonido de agua corriendo los hacía pensar que lo tiraban hacia una corriente… tal vez los canales de agua que recorrían la ciudad.

Era agua… como semi acuático sobreviviría a eso… pero lo que le dolía… era el desprecio… el cómo en una mañana de verano… perdió todo su mundo feliz.


	70. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada VI

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**XI**

(Metamundo, Purgatorio)

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! – dijo Ben viendo todo por el kakera - ¿Qué clase de retorcido mundo es este?

- Veo que haz visto que los dados del destino son terribles… ¿Te creías que Perry iba a vivir siempre mimado?

- ¡No quiero… no tiene que pasar por lo que yo he vivido! ¡Claro que no!

- Tú lo elegiste para remplazar a tu traidor hermano… tiene que vivir como tú para que entienda como te sientes… no será tu remplazo si no…

- ¡Oye, no me importa lo que digas! – le dijo Ben – Mi dolor ya fue suficiente… no tienes que dárselo a otro más… ¡Detén esta farsa inmediatamente!

- ¿Cómo puedo detener un kakera que no controlo? – dijo Bernkastel - ¿Te crees que puedo parar este universo así sin más?

- Detenlo ya… ¡No quiero ver a Perry así!

- Eso no va a ser posible… - respondió ella – No puedo controlar el tablero…

- ¡Pues entonces déjame ir a él! ¡Déjame mostrarle que hay esperanza!

- ¿Realmente crees que puedes producir un milagro?

- No lo sé… pero le quiero demostrar a Perry que no se rinda… ¡Que no debió confiar en esos niños idiotas para empezar!

- Podría mandarte al kakera… pero no tienes la energía para aparecer físicamente…

- ¿¡Eh?

- Tienes la opción de aparecer… cuando los mortales salimos del mundo material… cuando Perry duerma… en sus sueños podrás aparecerte… eso es lo único que puedo hacer para enviarte al tablero… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ¡Lo que sea! Quiero verlo… decirle… lo que nunca me dijeron a mí…

- Pero que vulnerable estás hoy Ben… jejejee… ¿Acaso los kakeras anteriores no eran mejores para ti? Digo yo… Perry lo pasaba mal de todos modos…

- ¡Pero esta ruleta es simplemente cruel! ¡Y si tengo que mover la mesa para que la ruleta deje de girar lo haré! ¡No permitiré que Perry acabe como quieres que acabe!

- ¿Cómo quiero que acabe?

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que esto es un juego para ti?

- Dices eso pero no tienes pruebas… pero en honor a la verdad… te concederé el milagro… y ahí verás si esto es un juego o no…

Bernkastel dio un chasquido y tras el brillo de ese sitio, Ben desapareció.

- Ben… - dijo Bernkastel riendo – Ya lo sabrás… Jejejejejee…

(Danville, Centro de la Ciudad)

Era ya de noche… se podían oír los autos pasar… el agua caer por los ductos de drenaje por la lluvia de ese día… como escapando todos del mal tiempo de verano.

Y en el fondo de un drenaje… estaba Perry. Tirado, como si fuera un paquete que no llegó a su destino… el sitio a donde lo tiraron estaba conectado al alcantarillado y estaba ahí… en el suelo, agotado… muerto del cansancio… y sobre todo llorando.

Llorando porque no tenía nada… lo perdió todo… su casa… sus dueños… su felicidad… ¿Qué le importaba luchar con la Agencia si no tenía eso que hacia feliz su vida?

- Joder… - decía Perry en voz baja – Joder… todo esto… ¿Porqué se tiene que ser tan cruel? Yo… nunca les hice nada… yo… nunca…

La sangre que perdió por las heridas… y el agotamiento lo hacían sentirse exhausto… por lo que se colocó en un lado de dicha alcantarilla, en un tubo por donde no pasaba casi agua… y decidió dormir… recuperar fuerzas para esa vida de vagabundo que le esperaba.

Cerró los ojos… esperando ver tal vez un lugar mejor… y pronto quedó dormido.

- Perry… Perry…

¿Eso era un sueño? ¿Quién podía llamarlo de la alcantarilla?

- ¿Eh? – dijo él.

- Perry… soy yo… Ben…

- ¿Ben?

- No me conoces… - dijo Ben apareciéndose – Sé que te resultará difícil de creer… pero soy alguien que te ha visto desde que eras un cachorro…

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Me convertí en un alma errante… y tu… me recordabas a mi hermano… que… - Ben pensó un momento y luego respondió – Fue eliminado por los cazadores…

- Ah vaya… ¿Así que has estado conmigo? ¿¡Sabes lo que me ha pasado?

- Si… lo sé Perry… te han botado… como son los humanos… deshaciéndose de nosotros…

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada malo, Ben! ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué me hicieron eso?

- Tal vez… sea la naturaleza de los humanos… - dijo Ben – Tal vez no debiste ser una mascota en primer lugar…

- Cállate… tú que sabes… - dijo Perry molesto.

- Mírame… soy un ornitorrinco también… soy de tu especie… podemos entendernos…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿A qué haz venido? ¿A decirme que todo está bien? ¡Y una mierda! – dijo Perry con rabia - ¡No, nada está bien! ¡Nada!

- Nop… posiblemente nada esté bien… ni contigo ni conmigo… pero…

- ¿¡Pero qué?

- Pero… si esto puede consolarte… espero que sirva… - dijo Ben abrazándolo – Si quieres un pecho donde llorar tus penas… aquí lo tienes…

Perry sintió el pelo del pecho de Ben… y supo que aunque eso seria un sueño… era algo muy real para él… y que quería sacar de su pecho todo lo que le dolía… todo lo que sentía tras el abandono de sus dueños… y lloró… lloró ruidosamente… como queriendo sacar todo ese dolor de su pecho.

- Llora… - dijo Ben abrazándolo – Desahógate Perry…

- ¡No entiendo como todo se volvió como está ahora! – dijo Perry llorando - ¡Nada volverá a ser igual! ¡Nada! ¡Sólo quería vivir feliz sin hacerle daño a nadie!

Perry seguía llorando, cogiéndose de los pelos de Ben, para poder seguir desahogando sus penas mientras sentía la mano del otro ornitorrinco posarse sobre su cabeza… como diciéndole que todo estaría bien…

- Somos dos… Perry… - dijo Ben – Somos dos… que el mundo nos trata de la manera injusta…

- ¿Los dos…?

- Yo también Perry… - dijo Ben – Mi vida no fue feliz… por eso quiero… que tú no experimentes lo que yo… que no sientas la soledad y que no tengas a nadie para llorar tus penas… por eso estoy aquí… porque quiero ayudarte…

- Ben… - dijo Perry – Yo… siempre he querido un amigo como tú…

- Eso mismo yo desee en los días que era un ornitorrinco vivo… - dijo Ben.

**XII**

Perry despertó… la luz del sol entraba por eso ductos del drenaje, haciéndole imposible dormir. Perry se giró… quería volver a dormir… quería sentir el consuelo de ese tipo… ese Ben que lo apoyó… en eso… que parecía un sueño… pero para él fue algo tan real… tenía lágrimas en su rostro… por lo que esas experiencias… eran reales para él.¨

¿Pero Ben era solo eso? ¿Un sueño que tuvo en un momento de angustia? No… él quería verlo… sentirlo una vez más… sentir sus palabras que le hacían sentirse mejor.

- ¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡BEEEEENNNN!

El sonido muerto de su eco resonaba por todo el alcantarillado… Perry lo llamó de nuevo, pero el mismo resultado… tal vez… sólo haya sido un sueño.

Pero no importa lo que eso hubiera sido… él lo sentía muy real… sentía que ese ornitorrinco quiso consolarlo… le dio un pecho amigo donde llorar sus penas. Pero los rayos de sol le recordaron que aún tenía que buscar un hogar donde vivir. Y ahora no tenía ninguno…

Tal vez si él… no… eso era imposible… no, claro que no… eso sería un suicidio…

- ¿Tengo otra opción en realidad? – se preguntó el mismo.

No… pero no podía hacer eso… sería traicionar a la Agencia… y si hacía eso… lo que le esperaba era muy poco en comparación…

Pero necesitaba vivir… y el único que sabía que lo apreciaba de verdad… era él… era Doofenshmirtz… era su némesis.

- Nada tengo que perder… - dijo Perry – Ya no soy ningún Agente ahora…

Y diciendo eso… decidió salir hacia el Edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Conocía las alcantarillas, por lo que no le sería problema eso.

(Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados)

Ese lugar ya no parecía la base de un científico malvado… parecía… el bar donde un viejo borracho vivía. Botellas de licor por doquier y múltiples papeles tirados, como si Doofenshmirtz hubiera rebuscado algo y al no encontrarlo se hubiera entregado a la desesperación… al ahogo de la botella para olvidar sus penas.

Botellas de Whisky y cerveza rodeaban el sitio, mientras un mandil blanco de farmacéutico estaba tirado a un lado, mientras el científico loco estaba tirado en una lado, tomando el trago… sintiendo como ese alcohol quemaba su garganta y retorcía su estómago… pero de algún modo se sentía bien de ese modo…

- Todo es mejor que esta mierda… - decía Doof.

En sus manos tenia un papel que leía… y metía a su cuerpo tragos y tragos de alcohol con solo mirarlo… y no era para menos, considerando lo que decía:

"_**Hospital Danville Cedar Glove,**_

_**Sr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz**_

_**CONFIDENCIAL – RESULTADO DE LAS PRUEBAS**_

_**Las pruebas conducidas revelan un carcinoma de células pequeñas en el Pulmón Izquierdo, esta neoplasia ha sido catalogada por la radiografía como Inoperable. Los fármacos de acción se adjuntan a esta carta en una receta médica… pero nuestros especialistas determinan que el tiempo estimado de vida será de aproximadamente 1 año.**_

_**Lamentamos mucho esta noticia, y sírvase tomar las acciones para poner en orden sus asuntos personales… Cedar Glove Danville ofrecerá el cuidado paliativo que nuestros asegurados requieran, mediante el contacto a nuestra unidad de…"**_

- Sólo soy una farsa de científico… una basura que ni siquiera puede hacer un plan malvado… - dijo Doofenshmirtz tirando la carta lejos, revelando otra más - Y tan malo soy… que ahora hasta estoy condenado a morir… no soy bueno ni siquiera en hacer el mal…

"_**Westinghouse Abogados y Asociados,**_

_**ASUNTO: Orden de Embargo**_

_**Nuestros asociados, Plymouth Farmacéuticas, han emitido una constancia de impago de múltiples productos que su compañía, Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados ha adquirido, de modo que ante la negativa del pago, procederemos en la fecha de:**_

_**15 de Octubre de 2009**_

_**A realizar un EMBARGO COACTIVO de los bienes de su empresa, en defensa de los intereses de nuestros asociados. Lamentamos las molestias que esto pudiera provocar, pero si está dispuesto a negociar un arreglo, puede contactarse con…"**_

- Ni siquiera eso… - dijo tomando más licor y tirando la botella al acabar - ¡Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer! ¡Voy a ser tirado a la calle… como un perro! ¡Cómo un animal a vivir en las calles o bajo un puente! ¡Eso me pasa por tener un doctorado falso!

Doofenshmirtz se puso a llorar amargamente su fortuna. Todo estaba perdido… ya no importaba cuantos inadores o lo que sea haga… igual iba a ser su destino. Iba a ser imposible que reúna el dinero pedido por la firma de abogados para pagarle a su proveedor.

Y es que era su vida la que estaba marcada por la adversidad desde que nació… todo parecía solo… todo parecía un callejón sin salida.

¡Pum! ¡Pum!

El científico no se sobresaltó. ¿Llamaban a la puerta? ¿Qué le importaba a él? Seguro eran los de Embargos y venían a echarlo a calle, porque ni con su mobiliario podría pagar sus deudas… ¿Debería ir acostumbrándose a la vida de indigente?

Pero los golpes prosiguieron… y reconoció un patrón en ellos… ¿Podía ser posible? No… seguro estaba borracho… eso era imposible…

¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Pero esos golpes seguían… ¡Tenía que ser la borrachera! No, no… él no podía verlo en ese aspecto… aunque en el fondo era lo que más deseaba… finalmente decidiéndose si eso era verdad o fantasía habló…

- Perry el ornitorrinco, si eres tú, usa tu llave…

Se oyó el sonido de un pestillo abrirse… y Doof logró ver a su némesis. Se horrorizó al verlo.

- ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?

Ese animal no era para nada el Perry que recordaba Doof. No llevaba el fedora… y su cuerpo tenía el hedor a las alcantarillas y cortes por todos lados. Al mismo tiempo, Perry miraba a Doof con incredulidad por verlo en ese estado tan lastimero… y ebrio.

- Perry, el ornitorrinco… no sabes lo que me ha pasado… - dijo Doof.

El Agente solo movió la cabeza indicando que no. No había modo de comunicarse con él, salvo por notas, pero… su brazo estaba muy adolorido por las heridas… eso era imposible.

- Me estoy muriendo… - dijo el científico – Me muero y pronto quedaré en la calle…

Perry sintió pena por la forma en la que la vida de su eneamigo favorito se destruía de a pocos. Entendió que tal vez quería algo como él y Ben… un pecho amigo en donde llorar sus penas. Y es que por más "malvado" que parezca Doofenshmirtz… al final Perry sabía que sólo era un tipo cuyas desgracias lo volvieron lo que era… él no era exactamente peligroso…

Y entendiendo esto, el agente se abrió de brazos, como diciéndole a Doofenshmirtz que lo abrazara… y que olvidara todo eso. Su rostro también usó una expresión tierna, como queriéndolo consolar por todo.

- ¿Perry el ornitorrinco… quieres… consolarme?

Perry movió la cabeza afirmativamente al científico. Si… eso quería… eran eneamigos desde tiempo… más amigos tal vez que enemigos… y ahora que él… que Doofenshrmitz lo necesitaba, estaría con él para apoyarlo… para hacerle sentir que todavía podía tener esperanza… porque en el fondo… Perry también necesitaba a Doof.


	71. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada VII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**XIII**

(Nota del Autor: Si no les gusta el yaoi o el pairing Perry x Doof, por favor sáltense este capítulo. Nos veremos en el próximo Arco, el Arco de los Orígenes. De lo contrario, les pido que sigan leyendo. De todos modos sería algo contradictorio que hayan soportado toda la violencia de esta larga saga y tengan reparos con esto. Dicho esto, comencemos. Trataré de ser lo menos explícito posible por respeto a todos mis lectores… pero esto es necesario en el Arco)

Científico y Agente se abrazaron compartiendo un momento tierno en sus vidas. A Doofenshmirtz no le importaba el hedor de Perry y las alcantarillas y a Perry no le importaba el hedor a alcohol de su némesis. Ese momento era único para esos dos… en cuanto el científico intentaba unir a Perry a su cuerpo lo más que podía… apretándolo contra su pecho… por sentir su piel… sin importar heridas o demás cosas que trajera encima…

- Perry… tú eres el único que me entiende… - dijo Doof como queriendo llorar – Me dejó mi mujer… me dejó mi hija… mi vida se arruina… y ahora yo estoy por morir…

Perry quería hablar con Doof… decirle que él era su amigo incondicional… pero no tenía forma… sólo se le ocurrió hacer su típico gruñido…

- No, Perry… no esto no es algo como tener una mascota… los dos nos entendemos… pero tienes que saberlo Perry… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…

El científico loco se quebró… y soltó a Perry. El agente pudo ver a su némesis realmente vulnerable, llorando… y diciéndose que tenía miedo. Perry se conmovió al verlo así… tan vulnerable… como el niño infeliz que fue desde niño en esos países perdidos de la Europa del Este.

Perry tomo una hoja de papel y escribió algo en la misma para dárselo a Doof.

"_No llores… tu no sabes lo que yo he tenido que vivir…"_

- ¿Y eso que es Perry el ornitorrinco?

Perry volvió a la hoja de papel y respondió:

"_No creo que quiera decirlo por escrito…"_

- ¿Porqué no…?

El agente respondió de nuevo a Doofenshmirtz.

"_Haz algo y busca uno de tus inadores… por favor… nos puede beneficiar a ambos…"_

Doofenshmirtz se levantó y se dirigió hacia su laboratorio… donde tenía en una mesa un chip. Miró a Perry y tomando el chip se giró para decirle:

- Esto podría servirte para comunicarnos… ¿Lo probamos?

Perry le hizo una cara como preguntando que diablos era ese aparato…

- Ah… Perry el Ornitorrinco, esto es mi… ¡Vocinador! – dijo Doof con un intento de sonar malvado, pero realmente su tono de voz era deprimente – Verás… Perry… esto es un chip que permitiría que tus cuerdas vocales generen voz… pero nunca tuve oportunidad de probarlo… ¿Dices si lo usamos?

Perry hizo una señal de afirmación. No tenían nada que perder…

- Pues bueno… es muy simple… sólo trágate el chip.

Perry hizo un rostro de confusión… ¿Tragárselo? ¡Eso era un chip! ¡De ninguna manera!

- Es un chip especial… se adherirá a tu garganta y te permitirá hablar… Perry… sé que no confías en mí… pero por un momento hazlo por mí…

Perry miró a Doofenshmirtz… sintió algo de pena por él y tomando el chip que le ofrecía el científico se lo tragó cerrando los ojos. Sintió la sensación de tragarse un huesito en la comida… algo como que hincaba su garganta.

- ¡Cooof! ¡Coooof!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decir algo?

- ¡Cooof! ¡Grrrrrr! ¡Grrrr…! ¡Do…! ¡Doof! ¡Funciona!

Doofenshmirtz se alegró al ver que Perry podía al final comunicarse como él.

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Ya puedes hablar!

- Siempre he podido… - dijo Perry – Sólo que no podía hacerlo con mi garganta…

- Eso no importa… ahora podemos hablar… gracias a mi único –inador que sirvió en realidad.

- ¿Qué te sucede Heinz? ¿Porqué decías que ibas a morir?

- Perry el ornitorrinco, yo…

- Mira… llámame Perry solamente… ¿vale?

- Claro… Perry… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Es que no lo sabes… mi empresa… se ha ido a la quiebra…

- Siempre puedes fundar una nueva…

- ¡No es sólo eso! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Tengo una enfermedad terminal!

Perry quedó en shock al oír esa confesión de su némesis. ¿Una… enfermedad terminal? ¿Doofenshmirtz iba a morir? Su mente se turbó ante esa noticia…

- No Heinz… estás jugando no… tú… no de todos…

- Me detectaron un cáncer… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Me queda a lo mucho 1 año creo… estoy… a punto de perder mi casa por las deudas… mi compañía quebró… ya no soy nada… ¡Nada!

Perry sintió pena por lo que Doof le contaba… era todo tan miserable… tan vacío… tan doloroso. Su némesis iba a morir… y nada podía hacer él ahora…

- No eres el único… - dijo Perry – Mis dueños me abandonaron… me desecharon como una bolsa de basura… y ahora quiero acudir a ti…

- Pero Perry haz visto que yo…

- ¡No me importa si vives o no! ¿¡Crees que quiero vivir viéndote asi? ¿Borracho y arruinado? ¿Crees que quiero vivir siendo un vagabundo? – le increpó Perry - ¡Te necesito Doof! ¡Te necesito de verdad! ¡Eres el único amigo que he tenido en años! Tal vez tú eras el único que me entendía… el único Doof…

- Perry…

- Mis dueños me abandonaron… me mordieron… me hicieron de todo… y ahora eres lo único que me queda… por favor… te necesito Heinz… te necesito…

Perry ya no dudaba si esa visión que tuvo de un tal 'Ben' era real o no. El único que sentía… que podía tocar y saber que era su amigo era Doofenshmirtz. En este mundo donde lo odiaban… él era su única salida… su único escape a todo ese dolor.

Doofenshmirtz por su parte sentía que Perry era su único amigo. Cuando perdió todo, su mujer y su propia hija lo abandonaron, renegando de él… pero su némesis, fue el único que toco la puerta y entró… el único que lo abrazó cuando más lo necesitaba…

- ¿Porqué haces esto por mí…? – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Yo no merezco esto…

- No se si lo merezcas… pero yo estoy aquí por ti… hemos luchado en todo este tiempo… pero yo… tengo que agradecerte… gracias Doof, por ser mi amigo a tu manera… pero lo fuiste…

- Perry… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Eso… este sentimiento tan extraño… ¿Qué me ocurre?

- ¿Sientes algo en tu pecho Doof? ¿Un sentimiento confuso que no puedes explicar?

- ¡Si Perry! Yo no sé porque… pero si somos rivales… ¿Porqué… siento como si te quisiera?

- Una vez oí que "Si quieres a alguien por su belleza… no es amor, es deseo; si quieres a alguien por su inteligencia, no es amor, es admiración; si quieres a alguien porque es rico… eso no es amor, es interés… pero si quieres a alguien… y no sabes porqué… eso es amor…" Es eso Heinz… no sólo eres ni rival… yo te quiero… he llegado a quererte Doof…

- Y yo a ti Perry… yo también te quiero a ti.

- Entonces los dos nos amamos…

- Sip… los dos estamos unidos… - dijo Perry.

- Entonces yo creo que debo darte esto… - dijo Doofenshmirtz.

El científico tomó a Perry y unió sus labios con el pico del agente en un beso. El animal se movió en un principio, pero parecía gustarle. No le importó el hedor del cuerpo de su amante ni a él el del suyo, pero… se sentía tan bien… ¿Porqué no hicieron eso antes? ¿Porqué justo en ese momento? ¿Porqué cuán cerca del final?

Finalmente esos dos se separaron para tomar aire… y se quedaron mirando…

- Heinz…

- Perry… te ha gustado… ¿verdad?

- Heinz… - dijo sonrojándose Perry - ¿Lo haz hecho por mí?

- Si Perry… pero yo… ¿Monograma no…?

- Que me importa ese hombre ahora… sólo somos tu y yo ahora… - respondió Perry.

- ¿Sólo tu y yo…?

- Seremos los dos… viviremos felices juntos…

Nadie sabía si Perry decía eso en serio… o si era una forma de autoconsolarse. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Doofenshmirtz tomó al ornitorrinco y lo besó una vez mas, pero esta vez… se dejó tumbar contra el suelo, para que Perry tuviera maniobra si quisiera escaparse…

Pero lejos de apartarse… el ornitorrinco inclusive se estrechó mas contra su némesis, usando su mano para sostenerse en el cuerpo del científico que yacía en el suelo. Doofenshmirtz podía sentir la pasión, como Perry movía su boca de un lado a otro buscando el ángulo perfecto para fundirse los dos en un beso que sería inolvidable… mientras unían sus alientos…

Y cuando ya no pudieron contener el aliento… se separaron tomando bocanadas largas y ruidosas de aire cada uno de los dos.

- Perr.. ¡Aaffhh! Perry… ¡Aafffhhh! Eso… fue… increíble…

- Doof… ¡Aaaffhhh! Eso… ¡Aaffhhhh! Fue… algo que no se ve todos los días…

- ¿Tú lo crees así? – dijo Doof.

- Si te hubieras dedicado a esto… tal vez los dos seríamos más felices… - dijo Perry – Pensar que puedes amar de una forma tan dulce… te amo Doof…

**XIV**

(Nota del Autor: Sáltense esto si son sensibles a escenas yaoi. Advertidos quedaron)

Esos dos, científico y agente se habían declarado sus votos de amor. Eran dos que la adversidad había amarrado con el hilo rojo del amor. Y supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro… aunque seguro la sociedad los condenaría por completo.

- Perry… - dijo Doof – Tenemos que darnos un baño… apestamos…

- Nunca pude estar más de acuerdo… - dijo Perry.

Doofenshmirtz se dirigió al baño de su apartamento y abrió los caños de la tina, esperando que el agua caliente y fría se mesclen y produzcan el agua tibia con la que a él tanto le gustaba bañarse. Esa tina se iba llenando de a pocos… hasta que finalmente llegó a la mitad de capacidad y Doof cerró las cañerías.

- Supongo que no la llenaste completa porque sería el primero en usarla… - dijo Perry.

Doofenshmirtz simplemente cerró la puerta del baño y empezó a despojarse de su ropa.

- ¿¡Heinz? ¿¡Qué haces?

- Nos vamos a bañar juntos… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – El agua hay que cuidarla… nos queremos… así que eso es lo que importa… ¿verdad?

Perry se sonrojó. Era cierto… en el fondo él quería mucho a Doofenshmirtz… pero eso le parecía tan súbito… pero no tenía a donde ir.

- Yo entraré primero… - dijo Doofenshmirtz.

Perry se tapaba los ojos porque no quería ver la desnudez de su némesis. Sabía que lo quería… pero por algún motivo se sentía incómodo de la forma en la que andaban las cosas.

- ¡Vamos Perry, entra!

Perry se sintió tomado del cuerpo y sumergido en la bañera con su némesis. Era una escena muy confusa… de verse los dos… sin ningún tipo de ropa en una tina…

- Gracias por todo… yo limpiaré tus heridas… - dijo Doof.

Doofenshmirtz empezó a salpicar con agua las heridas de Perry, limpiándolo suavemente, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su piel llena de pelos, tratando en lo posible de no intentar herirlo más de lo que ya se encontraba. Pero en uno de esos salpicones de agua… la mano de Doof pasó por la mejilla de Perry. Eso era como un acto reflejo… y Perry enderezó la cola… rozando una parte de la anatomía de Doof.

- Oooh… Perry…

- Heinz… - dijo Perry sorprendido.

Perry sintió que algo rosaba con su cuerpo, con su cola para ser exactos. Al inicio tuvo un escalofrió… pero supo… que aunque pareciera raro… era algo de Doof… era algo de su amigo… y entre amigos no podían hacerse daño…

- ¿Heinz… eso es para mí?

- Perry… yo… esto…

- No importa… - dijo Perry metiendo las manos en el agua y buscando esa parte de la anatomía de Doof – Si me intentaste hacer sentir mejor… yo también puedo hacerlo por ti.

- Per… Perry… P… Perry… eres… genial… esto… es genial…

El ornitorrinco ya poseído por una lujuria propia seguía, como en modo automático, masajeando a su compañero… mientras lo oía dar unos gemidos placenteros.

- Pues sentirte rosando mi cola… mi pelo también es genial Doof… sólo déjate llevar… déjame hacer que te sientas bien…

- Perry… ¿Dónde… app… dónde… aprendiste… eso?

- No preguntes cosas que yo no puedo responder Doof… - dijo Perry – Disfruta el momento…

- Perry… Pe… rry… yo… ¡Creo que…! ¡Aahhhh!

El agua de la tina se sintió un poco mas tibia en ese momento.

- Lo siento Perry… pero es que tu pelo… y yo…

- No te preocupes… ¿A que te ha gustado?

- ¿Pero qué pensará la gente…?

- ¿Heinz… no eres malo? Tienes que conocer el mal para poder proclamarte como parte de él… hagamos el mal… nosotros dos… somos… amigos… somos… amantes… nada se interpondrá entre nosotros…

- ¿Nada…? – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- No nada… - dijo Perry – Somos nosotros dos…

- Entonces déjame demostrarte que te aprecio… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Déjame hacer que te sientas bien…

Poseído por un sentimiento de lujuria, al igual que Perry, le volvió a acariciar la mejilla, de modo que su cola volvió a rosar una parte de su anatomía.

- ¿Heinz…? ¿Otra vez? Que chico malo… - dijo Perry riendo – Supongo que no tienes…

Heinz no dejó a Perry usar las manos esta vez. Sintió como era tomado de los lados y lo levantó un poco sobre el nivel del agua.

- ¿Heinz? ¿Qué haces…?

- Tú solo disfruta… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Déjame que yo lo haré todo…

Perry sintió como su cola y parte inferior eran sumergidas lentamente en el agua tibia. Se sentía bien… pero el ornitorrinco estaba nervioso por lo súbito que había sido Doof.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Doof, no! ¡Eso no! – dijo Perry.

- Descuida… sólo dolerá al inicio… - respondió Doof mientras sumergía un poco mas a Perry mientras su rostro también mostraba una cara de incomodidad – Só… lo… só… lo… un po… co…

- ¡Aahh! ¡He… inzz…! ¡Doo…fensh… mirtz…! ¡Esto… yo…! ¡Ah…!

- ¡Ya está! ¡Ya está! – dijo Doofenshmirtz – Si… que está un poco… apretado…

Al mismo tiempo que Doofenshmirtz sentaba a Perry en él sus manos se dirigían a la entrepierna del monotrema… buscando otra pieza de su anatomía… la misma que Perry estimuló con su cola, para la sorpresa y terror del monotrema.

- ¡Heinz…! ¡Ahh! ¿¡Qué haces?

- Te hará sentir mejor… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Déjame que te sientas mejor…

Así como en un inicio Perry frotaba la piel de Perry para lavarlo, esta vez era Doofenshmirtz el que frotaba la piel de Perry mientras los dos gemían de placer por las formas que su lujuria y su pasión estaba tomando en esa tina.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Heinz…! ¡Eres… gennnnn… iaaal…!

- ¡Perry…! ¡Te sieen… teees… tan… tibio…!

Las embestidas de uno a otro y los movimientos iban en aumento… mientras los dos gemían mientras el agua de la tina salpicaba por el continuo movimiento y vavién de esos dos que dejaron de ducharse y pasaron ha convertir esa tina en una fuente de sus deseos más ocultos…

No importaba ya que les dijera la sociedad… en ese momento… en ese lugar… eran ellos dos… némesis y agente… los dos unidos… sus almas… sus corazones unidos latiendo en la misma melodía… entonando las mismas notas… entonando la misma melodía de un amor… tal vez no comprendido por la sociedad… pero entendido por ellos dos que eran los únicos que al final tenían voz y voto para hablar de él… de un amor… de una pasión secreta… prohibida… pero que esos dos disfrutaban sin dudar.

- ¡Perry… yo… creo que ya no puedo… más…!

- ¡Doof… yo... tampoco… puedo… resistirlo… mas tiempo…!

Al sentir que sus cuerpos se acercaban ya al límite de sus pasiones, decidieron acelerar las cosas más para asegurarse que los dos reciban el culmen de su placer al mismo tiempo… mientras se movían mas rápido y sus gemidos aumentaban y aumentaban.

- ¡Heiinz! ¡No puedo más…! ¡Ya no puedo…! ¡Yo creo que me…!

- ¡Perry…! ¡Ya no puedo contenerlo más tiempo! ¡Yo…!

- ¡Heiinz…! ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Aahhhh!

- ¡Perry! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Aaaahhhh!

El agua de la tina se volvió un poco mas tibia en ese momento y los dos se sostuvieron de los lados de la tina mientras jadeaban cansados por todo…

- Aahh… creo… que… el agua… se echó… a perder toda… - dijo Doofenshmirtz jadeando.

- Eso… aahhh… pensé… yo también… - dijo Perry jadeando.

- ¿Pero… te ha gustado no?

- Si… Doof… eres el mejor… nunca pensé que podías ser así…

- Creo… que nunca me di la oportunidad de explorarme un poco más fuera de ser un científico malvado… pero creo que no soy tan malo como pensé…

- Claro que no Doof… - dijo Perry – Eres un excelente amante…

- Y tú eres otro muy bueno… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Supongo que los dos no exploramos nuestras capacidades lo suficiente…

- No… claro que no… - dijo Perry – Nos la pasábamos peleando para defender a un Agencia que nos veía como enemigos…

- Pero esos días… donde éramos enemigos… agente y némesis… - dijo Doofenshmirtz – Ya han acabado por suerte…

- Ahora somos amigos… no… somos más que amigos… - dijo Perry.

- Juntos podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos… disfrutar el año de vida que me queda…

- ¡No digas eso! – dijo Perry – Lo arreglaremos… encontraremos una forma… para que podamos vivir siempre juntos… Doof… tú eres como mi nueva familia… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…

- Ni tú de mi, Perry… - dijo Doofenshmirtz.


	72. Arco de la Llamada Desesperada VIII

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri: P&F**

**Introducción**

Este documento son los arcos adicionales de los juegos Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri y Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, adaptados los que se puedan a esta historia.

Agradezco con antelación a Ez116 por prestarme a sus OCs y algunas partes de su historia "Cómo llegaste a Nosotros" para poder situar bien algunos de los arcos.

Higurashi le pertenece a Alchemist, Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Phineas y Ferb a Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Ben le pertenece a Ez116 y la Dra. Victoria a mí.

**Arco de la Llamada Desesperada**

**(Despair Call Chapter)**

**XV**

Tras una ducha normal, sin juegos raros, Doofenshmirtz se dedicó a vendar a Perry. En realidad, al inicio intentó vendarlo, pero luego recordó que tenía un inador que podía curarle las heridas en poco tiempo, por lo que decidió usarlo.

- Gracias Doof… eres el mejor…

- Lo que pueda hacer por ti… no te preocupes Perry… los dos ahora somos una familia…

Perry se sonrojó al oír eso de Doof… eran una "familia", pero de un modo especial después de lo acaecido en el baño.

- ¿Sabes Doof? – dijo Perry – Desde que te conocí siempre pensé que eras buen tipo… pero no podía entenderte por la relación que tenía con mis antiguos dueños…

- ¿A qué te refieres, Perry?

- Me refiero… a que no vi más allá de tu maldad… no vi que buscabas alguien con quien vivir… alguien que sea tu amigo…

- Desde que me pasó todo lo que me pasó en mi país natal… pensé que el mal era la solución a todo… nunca pensé… que la solución era encontrar a alguien que sea como yo…

- Ya no estás solo… - dijo Perry – Ahora vivimos los dos juntos… pero… quisiera pedirte una última cosa como científico del mal…

- ¿Qué cosa Perry?

- Quisiera… que le enseñaras una lección a esos dueños que me despreciaron… que me abandonaron…

- ¿Perry… estás seguro de eso? ¿Seguro que quieres traer el mal a tus antiguos dueños?

- Ellos… - dijo Perry lagrimeando – Me abandonaron… y yo… yo…

Doofenshmirtz supo que Perry sufría recordando eso y corrió a abrazarlo…

- Tranquilo… ya no te podrán hacer daño…

- ¡Los odio Doof! – dijo llorando Perry - ¡Los odio por lo que hicieron! ¡Deben saber…! ¡Que yo no soy cualquier mascota! ¡Que yo no era…!

- Perry… tú no eres cualquier animal… tú mereces ser un ser humano…

- ¿¡Eh?

- Mereces vivir… en un mundo donde todo esté creado a tu medida… en el mundo humano…

- Pero Doof… yo me siento muy cómodo siento ornitorrinco…

- Pero este mundo… esta ciudad no está hecha para los animales…

- ¡Nos iremos! – dijo Perry - ¡Nos iremos de esta ciudad y empezaremos nuestra vida en algún sitio donde las cosas sean iguales para los dos!

- Perry…

- Así es Doof… viviremos juntos… ahora que empieza el mejor momento de nuestras vidas…

Parecía que todo iba a ser perfecto… que esos dos después de tanto dolor iban a lograr su felicidad… y justo entonces…

¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Doofenshmirtz se alarmó al oir esos golpes. Miró por la ventana del piso de su edificio y vio múltiples vehículos de unidades SWAT patrullando y estacionándose en el perímetro de su edificio y rodeándolo.

- ¡Perry! – dijo Doof con miedo - ¡La OWCA!

- Esos sujetos no querrán que me gane un final feliz… pero no… ¿Vamos a luchar juntos? ¿verdad?

- Cl… ¡Claro, Perry! – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- Son demasiados… vamos a escapar… - dijo Perry – Si nos atrapan… no sé que es lo que nos pueda pasar… tenemos que vivir…

En ese momento un golpe se oyó en la puerta de entrada que resonó por todo el edificio.

- ¡Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! ¡Entréguese pacíficamente y al Agente P con usted! – se oyó decir por un megáfono - ¡Si no lo hace está cometiendo un delito de Alta Traición y será juzgado según la Patriot Act y la Ley Militar! ¡Repito… entréguese y al Agente P con usted! Tras esta advertencia nuestro comando SWAT irrumpirá en el edificio con órdenes de atraparlo.

Perry reconoció la voz inmediatamente… esa voz… era Monograma… estaba claro… la OWCA estaba tras su cabeza… tenían que huir o caso contrario… sus vidas peligrarían.

- No te engañes… - dijo Perry – Ellos vienen a por mí… a por lo que yo sé…

Doofenshmirtz tomó a Perry con él y se dirigió hacia un lado del edificio, las escaleras de la azotea.

- Nunca te entregaré… ¿vale? – dijo Doof – No te dejaré Perry… y tú tampoco…

- Claro… - dijo sonriendo Perry – Al fin un poco de acción en esta nueva vida…

- ¡Entonces, mostrémosles de lo que somos capaces!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Escape' de Itou Kanako, Ending de Higurashi Matsuri)

- ¡INICIEN LA OPERACIÓN! – ordenó el Mayor Monograma.

Se oyó como los comandos derribaban la puerta de entrada del Edificio. Doofenshmirtz subió a la azotea y vio como todo el perímetro estaba cercado. No podían escapar simplemente descolgándose por algún lado, de modo que el científico decidió ocultarse junto con Perry en los ductos de ventilación de su piso, accesibles por la azotea. Nunca los buscarían ahí…

"_**Me disuelvo en un sueño encerrado en oscuridad…"**_

"_**Sedada junto con mis sentimientos…"**_

- ¡Mayor Monograma, el Piso de residencia es el 41!

- ¡Envíen una unidad ahí! ¡Revisen los otros pisos! ¡Si encuentran civiles que se resistan, redúzcanlos!

- ¡Afirmativo!

"_**No podré decir adiós… el fugitivo que corre y escapa, confía su cuerpo a sus pesadillas"**_

"_**Pero ahora… por esa voz… me siento amada. Juguemos a un juego que no tiene fin…"**_

- ¡Piso 41 limpio! ¡No se encuentran los objetivos! – informaba un soldado por su radio.

- ¡Sigan buscando! – dijo Monograma - ¡Tienen que encontrarlos!

- ¡Señor! ¿Qué hacemos si encontramos civiles?

- ¡Esto es una operación para proteger secretos militares! ¡Redúzcanlos! ¡La Unidad de eliminación ya está en camino! ¡No debe haber ningún testigo!

Perry oyó eso y en su interior sintió algo de dolor… sus dueños… sus ex dueños… los que fueron su primera familia… en esos momentos ya habrían sido asesinados por las órdenes de Monograma. Supo entonces que no volvería nunca a una Agencia Secreta basada en muerte… que ocultaba sus secretos con sangre…

- ¿Señor… como con los Flynn?

- Los cuerpos de eliminación limpiarán los cadáveres… tienen órdenes de disparar… la orden es traer al Agente P y a quien sea que lo tenga… ¡Vivos o Muertos!

- ¡Afirmativo, Mayor Monograma señor! ¡Busquen en la azotea! ¡Busquen salidas alternas!

Los otros soldados capitaneados por ese individuo en particular seguían su búsqueda. Doofenshmirtz y Perry conocían los ductos, de modo que buscaron el ducto que daba hacia el Ascensor de Servicio del Edificio.

- ¿Listo para escapar? – dijo Doof.

- Claro Heinz – dijo Perry - ¿Esto lleva a las alcantarillas, no?

- Así es… y tú las conoces… de modo que podremos salir de Danville pronto…

- ¡Hagámoslo! – dijo Perry.

"_**Mientras me golpeaba la lluvia, me giré… mis amigos ahí dándome su calor"**_

"_**Mas que en las palabras… creeré en el futuro y en ese rayo débil de luz"**_

Los dos entraron en el ascensor de servicio y este empezó su descenso… pero con tan mala suerte que alguien notó el sonido del ascensor al bajar.

- ¡Mayor, Mayor! ¡Están usando el Ascensor del Edificio!

- ¡Rodeen las salidas! ¡Que nadie salga!

Nadie sabía del ascensor de servicio, por lo que los soldados rodearon el ascensor que no era, de modo que dio tiempo a Doof y a Perry para llegar al nivel del sótano, donde estaban los motores que daban agua a todo el edificio. Cerca de ellos unos compartimientos que daban a las alcantarillas. Doofenshmirtz abrió la escotilla pero esta sonó, de modo que alertó a los soldados.

- ¡Sótano! ¡Sótano! ¡Dirijan las unidades al sótano!

- ¡Date prisa Doof! – dijo Perry - ¡Abre la escotilla!

- ¡Eso intento…! – dijo Doof – Pero… es muy pesada…

"_**La luna de medianoche tan pura y transparente, sucia e invisible está…"**_

Doofenshmirtz hizo un esfuerzo y logró destrabar la escotilla entrando con Perry y corriendo por los sucios canaletes del alcantarillado de Danville.

- ¡Han entrando en las alcantarillas!

Los soldados entraron también en un gran grupo hacia las alcantarillas. Pero Perry conocía mejor el sistema, llevando a Doofenshmirtz por pasadizos, tubos y demás, ocultándose y perdiendo de vista a los soldados que iban con el propósito de matarlos.

"_**Incapaz de creer en nadie, el fugitivo escapa y escapa… evitando la multitud"**_

"_**Pero ahora lo sé… lo que las lágrimas son… desde ya… juguemos a un juego sin final…"**_

Pero entre uno de esos escapes… Perry se topó con quien menos esperaba… justo al pasar a otro ducto de alcantarillado.

- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí…

- ¡Monograma! – dijo Perry.

- Oye… oye… soy el Mayor Monograma… - dijo Monograma mostrándose – Ya te atrapamos… ¿Te entregarás como un hombre? ¿O seguirás este intento estúpido de escapar a tu destino?

- Tú… ¿¡Qué les hiciste a los Flynn?

- Bueno… las órdenes son proteger a toda costa la existencia de la Agencia. Así que no pude tomar riesgos… es una pena que realmente esos muchachos tengan que acabar de un modo tan horrible… eran buenos chicos…

- ¿¡Acaso tú…? – dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- ¡Si, los maté! ¡Los matamos a todos! ¡A los padres y a los hijos! ¿Qué importa unos menos en la demografía? Es por proteger los secretos de la patria… - dijo Monograma.

- Eres un maldito monstruo… - dijo Perry furioso.

- Y tú un imbécil… - dijo Monograma – Heinz… entrega a Perry… y te perdonaremos la vida. Tal vez te borremos la memoria… pero hey… podrás seguir viviendo… ya no te resistas…

"_**Abrí de un solo golpe la oxidada puerta y di un paso…"**_

"_**Una presencia de amor y lazos me inundó ahí…"**_

"_**Esas cosas preciosas e invisibles… mi corazón da a luz a un milagro… ¡Una gran luz!"**_

- Ni creas que te daré a Perry… - dijo Doofenshmirtz - ¡Hemos decidido crear un nuevo futuro!

- Pues si tanto insistes… - dijo Monograma – Tendré que matarte a ti primero… y mira… te estoy haciendo un favor…

Monograma sacó su arma y apuntándole a Doof disparó 3 balazos. Pero el científico loco no cayó. Perry saltó y recibió los 3 balazos el mismo… cayendo al suelo malherido.

- ¡Perry! ¡Perry!

El ornitorrinco cayó al suelo sangrando copiosamente. El científico lo tomó en sus brazos mientras intentaba ver si seguía con vida.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaajaja! ¡Pero que ornitorrinco mas imbécil! ¡Estaba seguro que haría eso! ¡Segurísimo que saldría a defender a este bueno para nada de Doofenshmirtz!

- Heinz… - dijo Perry ignorando la risa de Monograma – Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho…

- ¡No lamentes nada! ¡Nosotros iremos fuera de Danville y viviremos juntos! ¡Te convertiré en humano para que disfrutes de este mundo a tu medida!

- Eso sonaba muy bien… pero creo… que ya me tengo… que retirar… Heinz… lo pasé muy bien junto contigo…

- ¡Resiste Perry! ¡Resiste… por nosotros dos!

- Heinz… yo…

- ¡No hables! Sólo aguanta ahí…

- Entrégate Doofenshmirtz… - dijo Monograma - ¿Crees que vas a poder escapar?

"_**Retornaré a esos días normales y felices… ese escenario…"**_

"_**No podré prometerles nada, no… pero segura estoy…"**_

Doofenshmirtz cargó a Perry en sus brazos, como si fuera un niño recién nacido, mientras el ornitorrinco se cogía a la ropa del científico como aferrándose a la vida que se le iba por los 3 disparos que Monograma le propició.

- ¿Crees que lo dejaré? ¿Crees que traicionaré a mi mejor amigo?

- Te lo repetiré una vez más… deja al ornitorrinco y vivirás… si sigues así… tendrás la muerte… como esos otros idiotas… - le respondió Monograma.

Doofenshmirtz simplemente se volteó, siguiendo su camino, dándole la espalda a Monograma y caminando hacia la salida del ducto.

- ¡Heinz! – gritó Monograma - ¡Es tu última oportunidad!

- Perry… - dijo Doofenshmirtz.

- He…inz… - dijo débil Perry.

- Es una pena… ¿verdad?

- Si… es una… pena… - dijo Perry – Tan cerca… tan lejos…

- ¿Sabes lo que quisiera para otro mundo?

- ¿Qué… cosa…? – preguntó Perry.

- Me gustaría que en otro mundo… tú fueras mi mascota en lugar de Globito. Las cosas serían muy diferentes para ambos…

- Heinz…

- Eres mi único amigo… el único que me entendió… no quiero que esto acabe en este mundo… no quiero eso…

- No… te preocupes… estoy seguro que nuestros sentimientos seguirán en donde sea que vayamos… ¿No crees? – dijo Perry.

_**"Mientras me golpeaba la lluvia, me giré… mis amigos están ahí dándome su calor…"**_

_**"Más que en las palabras, creeré en el futuro y ese débil rayo de luz…"**_

- ¡Soldados! ¡Disparen al objetivo! – ordenó Monograma.

Los dos, tanto agente y némesis supieron que su fin estaba cerca…

- ¡Heinz! – gritó Perry.

- ¡Perry! – gritó Doof.

Y los dos se estrecharon fuertemente… como no dejándose ir… en su último abrazo de sus vidas… y en ese momento, la alcantarilla se llenó de casquillos y de dos cuerpos que cayeron en las aguas servidas… esos dos amigos y amantes… ya no existían más.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'My First Friend' una canción de Hyadain, remix del OST de Dr. Mario)

"_**Solo estaba yo, en el borde de mi habitación… sólo e incapaz de confiar en nadie…"**_

"_**Y entonces un día tu, de la nada saliste… y en mi primer amigo te convertiste tú"**_

"_**En días de verano… en días de lluvia… siempre juntos los dos…"**_

"_**Porque junto a mí estuviste tú… yo nunca más solo me volví a sentir…"**_

"_**Tiré una bola de beisbol… y tu me la trajiste en tu boca…"**_

"_**Feliz estaba yo… tan feliz estaba yo… tan feliz estaba que yo te abrasé…"**_

"_**En días de verano… en días de lluvia… siempre juntos los dos…"**_

"_**Porque mi lado estabas tú, siempre a mi lado… fui capaz de volverme fuerte…"**_

"_**El tiempo pasaba y envejecías tú… ni caminar podías ya…"**_

"_**No te preocupes, no te preocupes… esta vez yo seré el que cuide de ti"**_

"_**Tu respiración muy lenta se volvió… y tus ojos se cerraban como si fueras a dormir…"**_

"_**No te preocupes, no te preocupes… aquí junto a ti me quedaré…"**_

"_**Gracias y adiós… tú mi primer amigo…"**_

FIN DEL ARCO DE LA LLAMADA DESESPERADA


End file.
